Guerra por Ash, (Harem)
by Mario Uzumaki
Summary: Ash gana la liga de la región de kalos, pero al ganarla recibirá en vez de gloria, varios problemas con las chicas de sus viajes y con otras mas que ha conocido a lo largo de su aventura, locura, Raros, Pokemon convertidas en chicas y a un Ash que puede quedar Traumado con los hechos de por vida, ¿Aceptar su destino oh llorar como niña con pañales?. Capitulo 64 Final.
1. Regresa ash

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTAS: LOS PESONAJES DE POKEMON NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

ESPERO REVIEWS Y PEDON POR LA FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE LEYERAN MIS DEMAS CREACIONES SI QUIEREN.

SOY MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AQUÍ VA LA HISTORIA ES ASH X HAREM

CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO DE ASH A SU CASA.

NARRADOR: NUESTO HEROE, ACABABA DE GANAR LA LIGA KALOS Y ESTBA DE REGRESO A SU PUEBLO PALETA, QUE ESTABA EN LA REGION DE KANTO, PERO NO IBA SOLO, ESTABA ACOMPAÑADO DE SU FIEL AMIGO PIKACHU, ESTABAN LOS AMIGOS A LOS QUE CONOCIO EN ESE VIAJE. CLEMON (EL INVENTOR XD), CON SU HEMANA BONNIE Y SERENA, (QUIEN LE GUSTABA A ASH, DESDE NIÑO, DESDE AQUEL CAMPAMENTO POKEMON)

-Ash, ¿falta mucho?. Dijo bonnie un poco cansada y aburrida por primera vez.

-nop, solo subimos a esa colina y veremos pueblo paleta. Dijo ash sonriendo con Pikachu feliz

-vaya, dijo clemont. Subieron y vieron el hermoso paisaje que le daba el pueblo paleta, con las casas con color que le daba mas belleza a la escena.

-oye ash. Dijo serena mirando su amor.

-¿si?, ¿Qué pasa serena?. Dijo ash regalándole una sonrisa haciendo que ella se ruborice un poco.

-¿Qué es ese molino?. Dijo serena señalando el molino.

-aah, ese es el centro Pokemon del profesor oak, ahí, todos mis pokemones están ahí, depuse iremos, pero primero debo ver a mi madre. Dijo ash soniendo.

-¿pues que estamos haciendo aquí?, VAMOS. Dijo bonnie corriendo

-espera bonnie, no sabes donde queda. Dijo ash corriendo tras ella con clemont y serena

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

-bueno, esta es mi casa. Dijo ash señalando su casa, mr mime estaba regando las flores del jardín y cuando se dio vuelta y vio a ah con sus amigos.

-mime, mime. Dijo el Pokemon y se abrió la puerta y apareció Delia, o sea la madre de ash.

-¿Qué pasa mr mime?. Dijo delia

-mime. Dijo mr mime señalando a los recién llegados y se quedo sorprendida al ver a su hijo y se fue corriendo para darle un gran abrzao.

-hijo, que bueno que regresaste. Dijo delia abrazando y dejando sin aire a su hijo.

-o-ho-hola mama. Dijo ash casi sin aire y todos los demás lo veían con una sonrisa.

-¿ellos son tus amigos?. Dijo delia feliz.

-s-si, ma-mama, ¿po-podrias so-soltarme?. Ash a mas no poder.

-aah, lo siento hijo, es que paso mucho desde que te fuiste. Dijo delia y ash estaba recuperando el aire.

-pasen, pasen . dijo ash ya recuperado, todos pasaron, peo cuando ash entro primero, alguien se abalanza y lo comienza a abrazar., dejando a serena celosa.

-pero ¿Qué ray…?. Decia ash y vio que la persona que le estaba dando el abrazo y vio que era una pelinaranja, sip, era misty una amiga y lider del gimnasio de ciudad celeste, dejando sorprendido a ash.

-mi-misty,¿ cuando llegaste?. Dijo ash un poco sonrojado por la posición en la que estaba.

-ah, se me olvido decirte que misty habia venido para felicitarte y se quedo ayudando en la casa. Dijo delia feliz por su hijo ,(¿Por qué será? XD).

-ash, que gusto verte, cuanto tiempo, vine a felicitarte. Dijo misty y sonriéndole con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas y vio en la posición comprometedora con ash y se levanto lo mas rápido y ayudando a levantar a ash,

-ah…gracias. Dijo ash con un rubor y sonriéndole, pero misty observo a todos y sobre todo a serena quien se cruzo de miradas con ella y ambas se miraron y se lanzaba rayos.

-oye ash, ¿Quiénes son ellos?. Dijo misty siguiendo mirando a serena.

-ah, te los presento, el es clemont, un inventor genial. Dijo ash.

-mucho gusto. Dijo el rubio

-ella es su hermanita, su nombre es bonnie. Dijo ash y en eso bonnie lo toma del brzazo haciendo que serena y misty se pongan celosas.

-hola, ¿te puedes casar con mi hermano?. Dijo bonnie y haciendo que clemont se quede en shock

-¿eh?. Dijo misty con una gota

-no…no la escuches, es broma. Dijo clemont haciendo movimiento con sus brazos .

-y ella es serena. Dijo señalando a su amiga que miro a misty de una manera de celos.

-mistty, ¿viniste sola?. Dijo ash.

-no, brock vino conmigo. Dijo misty y brock salio de su escondite con llamas en los ojos.

-AASSHH. Grito brock

-ah, hola…decía ash pero brock venia de una forma que daba miedo

-hermana no veas. Dijo clemont tapando los ojos a su hermanita

-dejame ver. Dijo bonnie

-bastardo, yo solo todavía y tu con dos chicas. Dijo brock intentando atrapar a ash que estaba como con miedo.

-YA BASTA. Dijeron misty y serena golpeando a brock y levantando a ash que estaba tirado en el suelo

-auch, eso dolió. Decía brock en el suelo por el golpe de ambas chicas dejando un chichon enorme en la cabeza

-bueno, ¿que le parcece si tomamos el te?. Dijo delia

-Si. Dijeron todos

-voy a ayudar a mi madre dijo ash

-yo ire con mr mime. Dijo bonnie sonriendo

-yo te acompaño. Dijo clamont acompañando a su hermaita

-yo me colocare hielo, auch. Dijo brock, dejando solas en la sala a misty y serena

-a ver, ¿Qué haces con mi ash?. Dijo misty seria

-perdón, ¿tu ash?, el es mío. Dijo serena mirando un poco enojada a la pelinaranja

-si como no, mira esta belleza. Dijo misty posando

-belleza, pero si no tienes… decia serena

-no te atrevas. Dijo misty tapándose roja el busto

-busto. Dijo serena sonriendo triunfante

-uy, pasaste la raya. Dijo misty con un aura de fuego, se iba acercándose hasta que ash llego con su mama con las tazas de te.

-parece que se están llevando bien. Dijo ash sonriendo.

-si, somos como hermanas. Dijeron ambas juntas y sonriendo, en eso tocan a la puerta.

-yo voy. Dijo ash, se fue a la puerta y cuando la abrió, alguien se abalanzo de nuevo y esta vez lo besaron e la que ya las dos chicas se coloquen como un demonio por los celos.

-a-anabel. Dijo ash. Si, era la lider de gimnasio de cabello lila anabel besando todavía a ash y Pikachu lo miraba con una gota

-pika pika. (vaya amigo si que eres un galan con las chicas). Dijo Pikachu.

-vaya, mi hijo si que es popular con las chicas. Dijo delia con una sonrisa picara

-ma-madre. Dijo ash con la cara roja, anabel se levanta con ash y lo abraza haciendo que misty y serena se coloquen con un vapor y rojas por olos celos

-mi ash, felicidades. Dijo anabel ruborizada

-gra-gracias dijo ash rojo.

-justo íbamos a tomar el te, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Dijo delia feliz por la popularidad de su hijo

-cla-claro. Dijo anabel roja, pero mira a mistu y serena con una cara seria.

-¿OTRA CHICA?. Dijo brock acercándose a ash, pero de nuevo recibió golpes de ahora las tres chicas que los dejaron con mas chichones.

-ay, el dolor. Dijo brock en el suelo agonizando, todos estaban en la sala tomando el te, ash estaba sentado en el sillón y al lado derecho estaba misty y al izquierdo serena, mientras anabel con celos estaba sentada el frente, nadie decia nada, pero omo brock, clamont estaba celoso por su amigo y bonnie estab también celosa por la atención de las chicas, nadie decia nada hasta que.

-ash, toma este rico pastel. Dijo anabel entregándole un trozo de pastel.

-gracias anabel. Dijo ash y las chicas la miraba con celosa, mientras delia estaba anotando algo en una libreta

Próximo capitulo: mas chicas mas problemas

Reviews para seguir


	2. Nuevas chicas y nuevos problemas

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTAS: LOS PESONAJES DE POKEMON NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

ESPERO REVIEWS Y PEDON POR LA FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE LEYERAN MIS DEMAS CREACIONES SI QUIEREN.

SOY MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION)

LO SIENTO, ES CLEMONT NO CLAMON. BUENO, SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 2: MÁS CHICAS, MAS PROBLEMAS

-mama, ¿Qué ese esa libreta?. Dijo ash mirando a su madre.

-ah, ¿esto?, ah, no es nada. Dijo delia con una gota y escondiendo su libreta, mientras serena y misty seguían mirando con muchos celos a anabel

-ash, una pregunta. Dijo serena

-¿si?. Dijo ash un poco raro por la atención de las chicas.

-según tu,¿Quién es la mas linda según tu? Dijo serena haciendo que misty y anabel lo miren con atención a la respuesta de ash, mientras se sentía intimidado por las tres chicas.

-bu-bueno, las tres me parecen lindas. Dijo ash haciendo que las chicas se sonrojen.

-mama, ¿Qué hora es?. Dijo ash

-son las ocho de la noche. Dijo desde la cocina delia escribiendo en la libreta que tenía.

-oh rayos, ya es de noche, bueno, mañana tendre que ir donde el profesor. Dijo ash un poco decepcionado, en eso se escucha la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?. Pregunto clemont terminando su te, pero mirando a ash un poco celoso por la atención de las chicas.

-yo voy. Dijo ash, se levanto y las chicas tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre eso, ash abrio la puerta y recibio un beso una lluvia de besos en la cara, haciendo que las tres chicas miraran con llamas en los ojos por los celos, la chica que llego no era nada mas ni menos que dawn.

-mi ash, cuanto tiempo. Dijo dawn todavía besando a ash haciendo que se sonroje por el cariño de su amiga

-dawn. Dijo ash rojo por la situación

-ah, perdón, felicidades por ganar la liga kalos. Dijo dawn levantándose sonrojada y tomándole la mano a ash para que se levante que tenia la cara roja.

-gra-gracias. Dijo ash sonrojado

-dawn. Dijo poco seria y celosa

-ah, hola misty. Dijo dawn sin emoción al verla

-ash, ¿quien es ella?. Dijo serena seria y celosa

-si ash, ¿Quién es ella?. Dijo anabel celosa y mirando a dawn

-ella es una amiga, su nombre es dawn. Dijo ash mieras las tres chicas la miraban a su busto y parte trasera

-(no son tan grande su bustos aunque…) pensó misty sonrojada

-(no son gran cosas, la mias son un poquito mas grande aunque…) pensaba anabel

-(otra chica, no se quedara con mi ash, yo soy mas atractiva aunque…) pensaba mientras comparaba tamaños de bustos

-(tiene una parte trasera enorme) pesaban las tres chicas mientras miraban a dawn con cara de celos

-dawn, ¿tienes hambre?. Dijo ahs con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Dawn e hizo que las tres chicas se coloquen con cara roja por los celos

-n-no, gra-gracias ash. Dijo feliz dawn sonrojada feliz mientras veia a las chicas co la sonrisa triunfante

-¿AHORA ES DAWN? , ASH BASTARDO, Dijo brock levantándose y yendo hasta ash , pero no iba solo si no iba clemont con cara de matara a ash.

-¿ COMO PUEDES TENER A TANTAS CHICAS Y YO NO? . Dijo el rubio yendo hacia ash, pero fueron golpeados ahora por las cuatro chicas dejando varios chichones a ambos.

-ay hermano. Dijo bonnie con una gota.

-¿en serio?, ya van como cuatro o tres golpizas. Dijo brock con la cabeza llena de chichones

-auch, ¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo clemon con cuatro chichones en la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?...ay dios, mr mime, trae los primeros auxilio. Dijo delia

-mime, mime. Dijo el Pokemon trayendo un botiquín

-oigan chicas, ¿n-no es mucho para ellos? Dijo ash con un poco de miedo.

-lo siento ash. Dijo misty tomándole de un brazo y sonrojada.

-no, yo de vedad lo siento. Dijo anabel tomándole del otro brazo.

-no yo soy la que mas lo siente. Serena sacando a misty que se coloca enojada por eso

-ash de verdad lo siento mucho. Dijo ash mirando tiernamente a ash.

-ash, ayúdame a llevar a estos dos chicos a una habitación. Dijo delia tomando a brock.

-si mama, con permiso chicas. Dijo ash, que tomo a clemont y lo lleva ala habitación con brock y con el se fue bonnie dejando a las cuatros chicas

-muy bien, ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi ash?. Dijo anabel celosa

-el es mío, o sea , somos casi iguales .dijo dawn seria y a la vez sonrojada

-si, pero yo tengo mas busto y no como misty Dijo anabel sonriendo.

-oye. Dijo misty sonrojada

-ahora que lo pienso, también es una ventaja que tengo. Dijo serena

-¿ PODRIAMOS DEJAR DE MOLESTAR A MI BUSTO?. Dijo misty roja

-pero igual, yo y ash, somos el uno para el otro. Dijo dawn

-si, pero con ese trasero enorme, pobre de ash, lo aplastaras. Dijo serena sonriendo

-¿eh?. Dijo dawn con cara roja

-uy, pobre de mi ash, siendo aplastado por dawn. Dijo misty sonriendo triunfante

-DEJEN MI PARTE TRASERA. Dijo dawn con cara roja

-uy, parece que dawn no le gusta esa parte, ash me prefiere. Dijo anabel

-si como no vaca lechera. Dijo dawn

-uuuy, no te atreviste. Dijo la pelimorada

-si, si lo hice. Dijo dawn sacándole la lengua

-bueno, no me voy a rebbajar. Dijo anabel.

-parece que una se puede quedar con ash. Dijo misty sonrojada

-si (suspirando) ash, es tan lindo y guapo. Dijo dawn roja

-(suspirando) es verdad, con sus pokemones es cariñoso, si fuera un Pokemon para que me acaricie. Dijo serena sonrojada

-(suspirando) como te amo ash. Dijo Selena sonrojada, en eso llega delia

-chicas. Dijo delia con la libreta

-ah, pero si es la madre de ash. Dijo dawn

-si, escuche y vi como miran a mi hijo y me gustaría que fueran las esposas de mi hijo. Dijo delia feliz

-¿co-como esposa?. Dijeron todas sonrojadas

-si y es por eso que aquí en esta libreta las voy a anotar con puntos para saber quien seria buena chica para mi hijo o mejor que lo compartan. Dijo delia

-compartirlo. Dijo serena sonrojada

-ash y yo. Dijo dawn

-ser como maido y mujer. Dijo misty sonrojada

-esposa. Dijo anabel roja

-¿eh, chicas?. Dijo delia pero las chicas seguían sonrojadas pero las vio feliz

-mama, hay un problema. Dijo ash llegado y las cuatros chicas se sonrojaron al ver a su ash.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? Dijo delia con mirada picarona

-eh…¿Qué sucede?. Dijo ash con una gota

-vaya hijo, si que eres popular con las chicas, ojalas me des muchos nietos. dijo delia feliz

-¿eeeeeeh?. Dijo ash sorprendido

-y yo creía que eras de los raritos. Dijo delia con una sonrisa dejando pálido a ash

-yo no soy de esos. Dijo ash un poco rojo

-ash. Dijo dawn

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo ash, pero dawn lo beso en los labios dejando a las chicas en shock al ver esta escena

-(no, yo quería a ash para besarlo y hacerlo mío) pensó anabel

-(dawn , yo quería ser la primera). Pensó serena mirando con celos

-(ash, serás mío) pensó misty

-da-dawn dijo ash sonrojado

-te amo. Dijo dawn dejando a todas sorprendidas

-olvídalo amiga, yo lo amo mas. Dijo serena dándole un beso a ash que queda en shock.

-apártate, yo so la que se lo merece. Dijo misty quitando a serena y besa a ash que seguia en shock

-aléjate de mi ash, yo lo amo mucho. Dijo anabel sacado a misty y lo besa con gran furor dejando a ash sin aliento

-mime, llega mr. Mime

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo delia

-mime, mime, mime. (solo tres habitaciones mas una con cuatro camas, la de usted y ash) dijo el Pokemon

-ya veo. Dijo delia

-chicas,¿ saben sus familiares que están aquí? Dijo delia

-Si. Dijeron las chicas mirando a ash que seguía en estado de entender de que demonios pasó.

-que bueno, ya es hora de dormir, ustedes en una habitación, juntas. Dijo delia con una sonrisa

-si, (me pasare a la noche a la habitación de mi ash, que bueno que traje ese traje de buneary solo para el) pensó dawn roja

-esta bien. (esta noche, ash será mío) pensó serena

-si, (yo y ash lo haremos al fin esta noche, que bueno que traje mi pijama sexy) pensó anabel roja

-ok, (yo y ash, una noche juntos) pensó misty.

-bueno...buenas noches, buenas noche Pikachu. Dijo ash rojo a mas no poder

-Buenas noches ash. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas

-pika pika pikachu. (suertudo, por lo menos a mi no me ah pasado nada, esta noche te van a violar) dijo Pikachu

-ah, por cierto Pikachu, alguien queria verte. Dijo dawn sacando una pokeball

-pikachu pika (todo menos ella). Dijo el Pokemon, de la pokeball salio buneary que miro a su Pikachu lo fue abarzar.

-bun bun. (Amor mío, te extrañe) dijo la pokemona abrazando y besando a Pikachu en la mejilla. (Menos mal que no se electrocuto XD)

-Pi plup pip. (jajajajajaja Pikachu suertudo) era piplup riéndose de Pikachu, pero llega fennekin, el Pokemon de serena

-fenne, fenne (aléjate, el es mío). Dijo el Pokemon tomando a pikachu

-bun buneary. (ah, no, el es mio si o si) saco a Pikachu y miro de frente a fenneekin, dejando un aura de fuego entre ellas dos.

-pika pika Pikachu (¿Por qué a mi? Por arceus, ¿que hice yo?) mientras los pokemones estaban en lo suyo, las cuatro chicas se fueron a la habitación como delia a la suya, la que compartía con bonnie que ya dormía

CON BROCK Y CLEMONT

-auch, mi cabeza. Dijo brock

-si que golpean fuerte. Dijo el rubio

-peo esto no acaba aquí, ese ash es tiene a varias chicas y yo ninguno. Dijo brock con una lagrima

-yo se que hacer. Dijo clemont con una sonrisa malvada

-a ver dime. Dijo brock

-es fácil, solo hay que dejar a ash sin hijos. Dijo clemont

-cierto sin eso, no pasa nada. Dijo brock

-primero un polvo pica-pica para que sufra. Dijo clemont sacando un frasco con polvo color amarillo

-lo haremos. Dijo brock serio

-eso le pasa a ash por tener a varias chicas sin aprobechar. Dijo clemont

PASAN UNAS HORAS, CERCA DE LA MEDIANOCHE

Estaban brock caminando con clemont silenciosamente hasta la habitación de ash, entraron y lo vieron dormido tranquilamente

-hagámoslo. Dijo clemont

-si. Dijo brock, sacaron el frasco pero sintieron que alguien habría la puerta

-alguien viene, vamos al armario. Dijo clemont, habian dos armarios uno a la derecha y otro a la isquierda, se fueron al de la isquierda

-buena idea. Dijo brock y se fueron a esconder al armario y dejaron un poquito abierto para ver quien era

-¿Serena?. Dijo clemont, si era serena que con cuidado se colocc encima de ash.

-al fin. Dijo serena con su disfraz de fennekin, en eso ash se despierta.

-AAA…serena le tapa la boca

-amor mio, te amo mucho, sere tuya. Dijo serena dandole un beso y ash increíblemente lo acepta

-oye brock. Dijo clemont con miedo

-¿si?. Dijo brock

-¿tu le tienes miedo a las arañas? Dijo clemont con cara palida

-eeh..nooo, ¿Por qué? Dijo brock

-PORQUE A MI SI, AAAAAAAH. Grito clemont por una arañita pequeña y po eroro solto el polvo pica-pica cayendo en ambos, amobos salieron del armario isquierdo provocando u grito de serena y del armario derecho salio dawn con su disfraz sorprendiendo a ash.

-AAAAAAAH, PICA. Dijo clemont sacandose toda la ropa quedando como adan, lo hizo lo msmo con brock, ambos desnudos provocando el grito de las chicas.

-SOLO POR QUITARLE LA COSA A ASH Y DEJERLE SIN HIJOS, Dijo brock rascandose

-¿ QUE USTEDES QUE…? Quedo en shock ash que se desmayo con un poco de sangre en la nariz, en eso llega los demás.

-¿Qué paso, porque serena y dawn…? Pregunto misty roja por la situación y celosa.

-tapate los ojos bonnie. Dijo delia, peo bonnie saco un celular y grabo a su hermano que le estaba rascando a brock como lo hacia el.

-AAAAAH, RAROS. Grito anabel como las demas chicas.

-oigan,….esperen. dijo brock

-no es lo que piensan dijo clemont

-dijeron que iban a dejar a ash sin hjos. Dijo dawn

-¿ COMO ?. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas y se pusieron con un bate cada una acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

-mami. Dijo clemont que recbio con brock una golpiza que los dejo sangrando de la nariz y con vendas en casi todo el cuerpo

-genial, esto va ser el mejor video de Internet. Dijo bonnie

-llamare a una ambulancia. Dijo delia.

Proximo capitulo: llegan otra chica y un nuevo rarito se une

NOTAS: ESPERO REVIEWS LEAN MIS DEMAS FANFICTION Y RECOMIENDEN ESTE FANFIC

Pueden elegir la chica que se une:

PUEDE SER:

IRIS con CYLAN

MEY con MAX

LA QUE GANE APARECERA, LA QUE NO APARECERA EN EL SIGUIENTE DE ESE

SOLO POR COMENTARIOS

LEAN MIS FANFICTION: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION Y LES GUSTARA


	3. La nueva chica

ASH X HAREM

NOTAS:

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS RESULTADOS HASTA AHORA SON LOS SIGUIENTES:

ESPERANDO SU COMPRESNSION Y PIDO PERDON POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS

MAY Y MAX: 3

IRIS Y CILAN: 1

ESPERO REVIEWS Y EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA VOTACION DESDE AHORA Y SERA DE QUIEN DEBERIA PASAR UNA NOCHE CON ASH, PERO CON RESULTADOS GRACIOSOS, LAS OPCIONES SON:

MISTY

ANABEL

DAWN

SERENA

MAY

IRIS

TODAS (MALDITO SUERTUDO XD)

EMPIEZA TAMBIEN OTRA VOTACION, DONDE ESCOGAN QUIEN DEBE SUFRIR CON LAS CHICAS:

CILAN

BROCK

MAX (DE PARTE DE CLEMONT)

CLEMONT

LOS VOTOS SE RECIBIRAN POR REVIEWS/COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y COMENCEMOS.

CAPITULO 3: LLEGA OTRA CHICA

EN EL HOSPITAL DE CIUDAD CELESTE HABIAN DOS CHICOS VENDADOS POR LA GOLPIZAS QUE RECBIERON ANOCHE.

-Hay, mi cabeza. Dijo brock despertando y vio que no era la casa ash y escucho unos ruidos y volteo a la derecha y observo a clemont con vendas.

-¿uhm?, ¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo clemont con varios chichones en la cabeza, de pronto sintio como brock estaba encima de el a punto de darle una buen puñetazo.

-¡BASTARDO¡. Dijo el pelicastaño tomándole las ropas y jalando al pobre rubio.

-OYE, ¿ QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ?. Dijo el rubio defendiéndose y empezó un combate y se rasgaban la ropa del hospital quedando en ropa interior y de pronto una enfermera joy entra y los ve en una posición comprometedora.

-uy, lo siento por interrumpir. Dijo la enfermera joy con la cara roja y cerrando la puerta.

-NO, ES-ESPERA PRIMOR, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS. Dijo Brock con lágrimas en los ojos y de rodillas.

-VAYA. Dijo clemont con una gota.

-TUU. Dijo brock señalándole y yendo contra el rubio.

-AYUDA DE ESTE PROSPECTO DE YAOI. Dijo clemont con miedo.

-YO NO SOY DE ESOS. Grito el prospecto de yaoi, lo siento, es decir brock, de pronto en la tv, que estaba encendida dieron estaban dando las noticias.

\- y en nuestra sección de popularidad, todos en el mundo y en las regiones, han comentado sobre el video que es furor en Internet, llamados "los amantes en comezón", nos avisan que podemos mostrar una parte, corre video. Dijo la reportera y ambos jóvenes vieron con una gran aura de depresión y horror, eran ellos cuando su plan de castrar a ash fallo de una forma más rara.

-AAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucharon unos gritos que se escucharon en toda la ciudad.

-NOO, TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL MUNDO VA A CREER QUE SOY DE ESOS. Dijo brock tomando una silla y una soga.

-OYE, NO LO HAGA. Grito clemont deteniéndolo.

-Todo por intentar castrar a ash. Dijo brock

-calma, lo vamos a lograr. Dijo el rubio, en la tv.

-Gracias a este video hecho, escuchen, por una niña, su nombre es Bonnie. Dijo la reportera.

-MALDITA. Dijo brock con llamas en los ojos.

-CUANDO LLEGUE, HABLARE CONTIGO SERIAMENTE. Dijo clemont afilando un objeto.

Residencia ketchum.

Estaban dos chicas amarradas a unas sillas, mientras un chico todavía seguía inconsciente depuse de haber vivido una noche que lo puede traumar o quedarle bien, después de ver a dos chicas con disfraces que lo hizo sangrar.

-oigan, suéltenme. Dijo dawn intentando salir.

-también suéltenme, no me merezco esto. Dijo serena un poco roja y enojada, en eso recibieron un balde con agua fria.

-TOMEN ESTO, PARA QUE SE LES QUITE LA CALENTURA. Dijeron anabel y misty enojadas.

-¿y porque yo?, si fue serena que casi lo hace con ash. Dijo dawn mirando a serena que estaba roja y con una linea de sangre en la nariz.

-porque tu también querías hacerlo, no te hagas la tonta. Dijo misty

-y que yo quería ser la primera vez con mi ash. Dijo anabel celosa por dawn y serena.

-ah no, la primera que lo ara con mi amor, voy a ser yo. Dijo misty mirando anabel.

-si como no, tabla. Dijo anabel

-¿co-como que tabla?. Dijo la pelinaranja roja

-es tan obvio. Dijo la anabel con cara picara.

-no lo digas. Dijo misty enojada y roja.

-por sus bustos. Dijo bonnie dejando a la pobre misty de rodillas en la esquinaron dos llamitas azules.

-siempre por mis cositas. Dijo misty sin ganas.

-muy bien chicas, las voy a desatar, pero vamos a hacer algo bien hecho. Dijo delia desatando a las dos chicas.

-¿Cómo que hará algo bien?. Dijo serena

-bueno, como todas quieren estar con mi hijo las noches, una de dos, son todas o hacemos horarios. Dijo la madre de ash con cara casi de pervertida.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo misty reponiéndose.

-como lo oyeron. Dijo delia, todas las chicas se miraron pero escucharon unos ruidos y vieron que era ash que se estaba despetando y todas se fueron rápido para verlo. (Bastardo, suertudo XD).

-amor mio, ¿estas bien? Dijo serena sonrojada

-ash, querido. Dijo dawn mirándolo tiernamente.

-mi ash. Dijo anabel tomándole una mano.

-ash. Dijo misty con mucho rubor.

-ah…hola. Dijo ash, de pronto alguien toca la puerta.

Yo voy. Dijo delia, fue a la puerta y cuando la abrió, vio a una chica corriendo y que entro a la sala y vio a las demas, corrio y salto cayendo en ash, pero con la mala suerte es que un brazo lo golpea en la entre pierna mientras ella lo besaba en la boca.

-AAAAAAAH. Grito ash y las cuatro chicas hirvieron de ira y celos, pero dawn y misty como anabel, supieron quien era la recién llegada.

-MAY. Gritaron las tres, si, era may quien seguía besando a ash.

-m-may. Intentaba decir ash, pero may seguía besándolo y las cuatro chicas la sacaron tomándoles de los pies, dejando a ash sonrojado.

-NOO, SUELTENME LAGARTAS, YO QUIERO A MI ASH. Decía may intentando soltarse, y no venia sola, obvio, iba con su hermanito pequeño, max.

-¿Dónde esta?,¿Dónde esta ese ash?. Dijo max corriendo, pero cayo.

-oye, ¿estas bien?. Dijo bonnie

-si, dijo max y miro a bonnie a los ojos mientras se levantaba y se enamoro de ella, como amor a primera vista, lo mismo le ocurrió a bonnie, se enamora de ese chico que buscaba con la misma intención que brock y clemont, ósea castrar a ash.

-ho-hola. Dijo max rojo

-ho-ho-hola. Dijo la rubia pequeña roja, se estaban acercando poco a poco y delia como todos se miaban con cara de amor y a veces de cara de preguntarse de ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?, en eso llegan los del yaoi, brock y clemont (XD), entra el hermano de bonnie primero y se aterra, toma algo con filo y ve a max.

-OYE, ALEJATE MI HERMANA BASTARDO. Grito clemont intentando castrar al pobre max, pero recibió un golpe en los bajos de parte de su hermanita.

-ay…mis cositas dijo clemont en el suelo, mientras su hermanita estaba de brazos con max. (uy, ese golpe tubo que doler y lo hizo su hermana pequeña XD)

-(suspirando) el amor. Dijo delia mirando a la nueva parejita.

-mis futuros hijos. Decía clemont con agonia.

-oye may, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo dawn mirando fijamente a los ojos de may.

-vengo a reclamar lo que es mio,(suspirando) a mi ash. Dijo may sonrojada

-maldita, sabias que a mi me gusta y amo a ash. Dijo misty roja

-igual yo. Dijo anabel.

-lo mismo digo. Dijo serena.

-que alegría, voy a tener muchos nietos , ¿no es cierto hijo?...¿hijo?. dijo delia y vio que la ventana estaba abierta y vio a ash corriendo hacia donde estaba el laboratorio de oak.

-oigan, se fue. Dijo dawn un poco triste.

-muy bien chicas, la temporada de caza de ash, comenzó. Dijo misty seria.

-SI. Dijeron todas y se fueron corriendo y al salir de la puerta chocaron con una chica que venia con un chico de cabello verde.

Continuara

Próximo capitulo: la casería de ash

Reviews para continuar


	4. Cacería por ash

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTAS: espero que les guste este capitulo, eh creado como un monstruo, muchos comentarios en solo 3 días, se que a muchos no les gusto relación de max con bonnie, pero era entendible, lo que si, hoy nos visita una persona grande en Internet, o sea el brocas, de vete a la versh, con esto empezamos el capitulo mas con este mini especial, espero comentarios y espero que lo coloquen como favoritos, en capítulos saludo a los favoritos como seguidores, o sea follow and favorites, en serio, sin Nanda mas que decir, comencemos:

NOTAS 2: Comienza la votación, de que personajes de anime, van a ser entrevistados por mi, personajes de la historia o de cualquier tipo, las votaciones son hasta el día 22 de mayo solo por comentarios, solo pueden escoger uno, las opciones son:

MISTY

NARUTO

HANAMICHI

ICHIGO

PIKACHU

GOKU

VEGETA

LUFFY

DAWN

MAY

ANABEL

HANAMICHI SAKURAGI

SASUKE (CON TRAUMA XD)

SERENA

GOHAN

ERO COCINERO, O SEA SANJI

ZORO

IRIS

BYAKUYA

ORIHIME

RUKKIA

KRATOS, GOD OF WAR

HINATA

SAKURA

ASH

BOA HANCOCK

Capitulo 4: la cacería por ash (parte 1) mas especial entrevista.

Bienvenido al primer especial de harem por ash, mi nombre es mario uzumaki, y hoy lectores tenemos a nuestro invitado especial de hoy, es un entrenador de gustos a tipo masculino o femenino, legendario por ser rechazado y golpeado por temas de chicas y con uno que fue su Pokemon, era mejor dicho siendo comido por pitochu, asi es bienvenido brocas de vete a la versh.

-maldito bastardo, ese Pokemon me costo con siete meses en hacerlo. ###€#€ madre. Dijo el brocas enojado

-calma, calma…una pregunta. Dije

-(suspirando). Era el brocas

-¿Por qué tu Pokemon era solo caca?. Dije con cara malvada

-joder, eres un hijo de # #€#. Dijo el brocas casi llorando.

-guauuu, era cierto lo que eres, un pendejo llorón. Dije yo.

-mojonix. Dijo el brocas y de la nada tomo una pistola

-espera. dije yo, pero se escucho un disparo y se corta la señal

-Ah, se me olvida esto. Tome u control y presione un botón.

PROBLEMAS CON LA SEÑAL, REGRESAMOS (XD)

Capitulo 4: cacería de ash

Mientras ash corría hacia el laboratorio del profesor oak, las chicas estaban con la recién llegada, que venia acompañado de un joven de cabello verde, Dawn la reconoció de inmediato.

-Iris, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?...¿Iris?. Dijo dawn, pero ella mas con las cuatro chicas la tenían aplastada a la pobre morena. (Que pena, ya la dejaron mas plana, de lo que esta)

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

Iris se estaba despertando depuse de ser aplastada por las chicas.

-¿iris, estas bien?. Dijo cilan viendo a la morena.

-auch, es como unas 2 vacas me hayan aplastado. Dijo la morena, pero vio alrededor y estaban las cinco chicas con aura asesina y con una ira.

-pequeña…¿a quien le dices vaca?. Dijo dawn con rabia

-como te atreves. Dijo anabel mirándola seriamente.

-¿vaca?. Dijo may con enojo

-no puede ser. Dijo serena mirandola con ira

-me la vas a pagar, pequeña. Dijo misty acercándose a la morena, mientras cilan estaba en posición fetal por el miedo que sentía al ver a las chicas en ese estado, mientras estaba como traumado, mientras dawn detuvo a misty.

-a ver iris, ¿a que demonios viniste? Dijo dawn todavía enojada

-a que crees, a ver a mi amado niño. Dijo iris con un sonrojo.

-¿NIÑO?. Dijeron las cinco chicas

-ah, no te referirás a…. dijo anabel ya celosa.

-quien mas, que a mi ash. Dijo iris con corazones en los ojos, ganando los celos de las demás chicas.

-¿tu?. Dijo serena

-pero si eres como una niña, dijo may.

-oigan, yo no soy…decía iris con un rubor

-es cierto, ¿ o no, pequeña?. Dijo anabel

-yo amo a mi niño…es decir a mi ash. Dijo iris con un rubor

-el es mío. Dijo serena con seriedad

-claro que no, el es mió definitivamente. Dijo anabel

-el y yo nacimos para el amor. Dijo misty con un rubor

-el y yo somos como almas gemelas. Dijo may roja de las mejillas

-yo con el somos unidos. Dijo dawn con corazones en los ojos.

-(suspirando), ASH. Dijeron las seis chicas ahora. (Bastardo suertudo, déjate una XD)

-maldito ash, tiene a varias chicas y yo ninguna. Dijo cilan celoso, pero por mala suerte, las seis chicas lo escucharon

-cilan. Dijo iris.

-¿si?...dijo cilan pero se puso helado al ver a las chicas con un aura de fuego como sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle maldito a nuestro ash?. Dijo misty enojada y preparando sus puños

-¿Quién te da derecho a decirle asi a nuestro amor?. Dijo dawn preparandose, las seis chicas se acercaban hacia el pobre cilan.

-AAAAAH. Se escucho un grito que se escucharía en toda la región de kanto, se ve a un cilan tirado en el cuelo con moretones y chichones en la cara y cabeza.

-muy bien chicas, vayamos por nuestro ash. Dijo anbel.

-quien lo atrape primero, gana estar con el diez minutos. Dijo delia saliendo para ver a las ahora pretendientes de su hijo y con una sonrisa picarona.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas y se fueron lo más rápido a casar al pobre ash, mientras con bonnie y max, se estaban acercando poco a poco hasta que bonnie abre los ojos y da un grito.

-AAAAAAAH, NO ERES MI ASH. Dijo bonnie dándole una cachetada aL de lentes (funciona el control, SIII, XD), Quien cae al suelo, la pequeña rubia ve a su hermano tendido tocándose sus partes. (guaaaau, si que tubo que dolerle ese golpe en los bajos, capaz que quedo infértil el pobre diablo, XD)

-Hermano, lo siento. Dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su hermano

-es-esta bien bonnie, auch, mi descendencia. Dijo clemont levantándose con dificultad.

-maldito ash, las tiene a todas y yo sin amor, debe pagar. Dijo max aun el suelo y con la marca roja de la mano en la mejilla.

-bonnie, ¿Qué paso?. Dijo clemont reponiéndose poco a poco.

-(suspirando), es que llego una nueva lagarta para ver a mi ash. Dijo bonnie celosa.

-¿OTRAAA?, grito el yaoi, es decir brock que estaba en la sala.

-bonnie, acompáñame a la cocina a prepara galletitas. Dijo delia con amabilidad.

-SIII, GALLETAS. Dijo bonnie feliz a la cocina.

-alejate de mi yaoi. Deijo clemont con un poco de miedo.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, CARAJO. Dijo brock con un poco de trauma

-ALTOO. Grito max asombrando a los dos del yaoi, (sufran brock y clemont)

-vaya pelea mas rara, ajajaja..auch. dijo cilan entrando después de la paliza de de parte de los amores de ash.

-como saben, ash es un bastardo suertudo, ¿no es cierto?. Dijo max

-SI. Dijeron los tres chicos.

-hay que castigarlo por no aprovechar en la posición en la que esta. Dijo brock con lágrimas.

-si, lo tenemos que castrar. Dijo cilan decidido.

-SI. Dijeron todos.

-lo vamos a lograr. Dijo clemont con lágrimas de alegría (XD)

-CHICOS, LAS GALLETAS ESTAN LISTAS. Dijo delia desde la cocina.

-primero a comer, luego a cortarle a ash su fuente de amor. Dijo brock

-mama de ash, voy a ver al ash. Dijo bonnie saliendo por la puerta trasera.

CON EL NAUFRAGO, PERDON, CON ASH.

-(suspirando) que hambre tengo. Dijo ash cansado, sintió unos movimientos en un arbusto y se helo, tomo una vara peueña para defenderse.

-¿Quién-quien esta ahí?, tengo una vara pequeña y no dudare en usarlo. Dijo ash con miedo. Del arbusto salio Pikachu, pero ash grito, vio a su amigo.

-pikachu, que alegría verte, ¿vienes a ayudarme?. Dijo ash con lágrimas de felicidad

-pika pika Pikachu. (lo siento amigo, pero negocios son negocios XD) Pikachu lanza un impactrueno a ash quedando en el suelo.

-aja, te encontré amor. Dijo may saliendo del arbusto.

-pika-pika. (¿y la recompensa?) dijo el Pokemon.

-aquí tienes. Dijo may y le paso unas 7 bolsas gigantes de comida Pokemon, marca Premium.

-pikachuuuu (fue un placer hacer negocios). Dijo el Pokemon llevándose poco a poco la bolsas de comida, may volteo vio que ash ya no estaba, solo estaba su chaqueta botada.

-espera Pikachu. Dijo may, pero no habia nadie, solo el ruido de un grillo.

ANIMAL PLANNET: CAPITULO DE HOY: CASERIA

-Aquí vemos como un inofensivo joven se oculta entre los árboles y arbustos de sus depredadores, que lo buscan para comerlo y devorarlo, nuestro joven, se encuentra en estado de miedo al verlo como tiembla y parece que, si, parece que se orino al sentir que una chica de pelo naranja que esta cerca de ahí, el joven corre y parece que rompe una rama y la chica de pelo naranja lo oye y lo ve, empieza la persecución del depredador hacia su presa, pero el oven se esconde en varios arbustos, la chica huele para sentir el miedo que esta dando su presa, pero se aleja.

-oh rayos, mis pantalones. Dijo ash un poco rojo y se quito los pantalones quedando en shorts con una imagen de Pikachu en la parte trasera, camino con cuidado y sintió que alguien le toma el brazo.

-AAAAAAAH. Grito, pero vio que era la pequeña bonnie.

-gracias a dios, si solo eres tu bonnie dijo con lagrimas y rojo por la forma en la que estaba.

-solo vine a ayudarte. Dijo bonnie feliz.

-graci…decía ash, pero vio que la pequeña le miraba raro.

-¿booonnie?, ¿estas bien?. Dijo ash con un poco de miedo.

-tu solo eres mio, mi principe, yo…TE AMO. Dijo bonnie corriendo hacia ash.

-NOOOO, TU TAMBIEN, (¿Por qué SOY TAN SEXY?, XD). Dijo ash corriendo de nuevo.

Proximo capitulo: la caceria de ash (segunda pate)

Consejo: A BROCK LA RECHAZAN VARIAS CHICAS PERO IGUAL SIGUE RIENDO COMO UN ESTUPIDO EN TODO. XD

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. Caceria por ash segunda parte

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTA: espero que les guste este capitulo, espero comentarios, gracias por leer y agradezco su favoritismo

Espero comentarios/reviews para seguir, y posiblemente termine este fanfiction, pero aun no, asi es lectores, este fanfiction recien esta empezando.

NOTA 2: Espero que lean mis demás fanfiction que eh creado si es posible.

NOTA 3: EL INVITADO DE HOY ES PIKACHU EN LA ENTEVISTA

-LECTORES Y LECTORAS, XD, HOY NOS TOCA A UNA LEGENDA DE POKEMON, ACOMPAÑA A SU ENTRENADOR A TODOS LOS LUGARES Y REGIONES, UN FUERTE APLAUSO A PIKACHU.

-Muy bien Pikachu, ¿Cómo ah estdo?. Dije yo

-pika-pika-pikachu. (¿Cómo crees que estoy?, tengo a dos pokemonas peleando por mi, siendo tan bello y adorable, XD). Dijo Pikachu.

-joder, no entiendo lo que dices. Dije yo con una gota

-pika-pika. (Pero si hablo bien, en serio)

-en fin, en el capitulo anterior vendiste a ash para que may lo atrape, el mundo quiere saber ¿Por qué?. Dije yo

-pika-pika-pika-pikachu. (es facil, necesito comida para que las pokemonas tengan que comer para que yo escape, ash, si estas mirando esto, perdon) dijo Pikachu feliz con una gota estilo anime.

-AAAAAAWWWW. Dijeron el público

-que tierno, ¿Cómo ves a ash en los próximos capítulos?. Dije yo mirándolo seriamente

-pika-pikachu (como van las cosas, creo que va a quedar comido por las chicas)

-tienes razon, ¿Qué tal si vemos el capitulo?. Dije yo

-pikaaa. (Si, claro)

COMENCEMOS

CAPITULO 5: LA CACERIA POR ASH (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Era un día en pueblo paleta, los pájaros cantaban, los pokemones jugaban felizmente, cuatro raritos planeaban como castrar a ash, y se escuchaba un grito, un joven en camisa y sin pantalón corriendo por su vida, era ash en short con miedo, si, era un día tranquilo en pueblo paleta.

-AAAAH, BONNIE. Era ash corriendo, siendo perseguido por la pequeña bonnie.

-mi príncipe amado, ven aquí. Dijo bonnie feliz.

-AAAAAH. Grito ash.

-ese grito. Dijo dawn y se fue corriendo

-es mi ash. Dijo anabel corriendo hacia el lugar.

-amor, espérame. Dijo serena con una red tamaño persona. (Pobre ash XD)

-AYUDAAA. Grito ash, de pronto no se dio cuenta y cayo por un lugar donde había ramas rasgándole la camisa, ahora estaba sin camisa y sin pantalones, solo con un short y un poco sucio.

-auch, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?. Dijo ash levantándose, de repente llegaron las chicas y vieron a ash en ese estado, bonnie estaba todavía mirando desde arriba del lugar.

-ash, es mío. Dijo anabel con baba en la boca al ver a ash sin camisa.

-ash…sin camisa y sin…pantalones. Dijo serena con una cara de pervertida (XD)

-me lo voy a comer. Dijo misty roja y babeando

-ash, se mío. Dijo may roja y lista para tomar a la pobre presa

-mi niño, guapo mió. Dijo iris sonrojada.

-lo que voy a hacer contigo. Dijo dawn con cara de tener hambre.

-eeeh….chicas….¿que van a hacerme?. Dijo ash con miedo al ver a las seis chicas asi.

-AMOR, TE AMAMOS Y QUEREMOS SER TUYAS. Dijeron las chicas con corazones y acercándose poco a poco a ash, que retrocedía pero topo con un árbol que no le permite retroceder.

-(oh no, voy a morir o ser besado hasta quedar sin nada) cerro los ojos ash y espero, de pronto una chica de cabello rubio que iba en patineta, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo dejando a todas sin habla.

-¿Quién era ella?. Dijo misty un poco enojada, todas se pusieron celosas por la chica de los patines.

-¿qui-quien me salvo? Decía ash y vio a la chica de los patines y la reconocio

-KORRINA. Dijo ash, si, era korrina, una amiga que acompaño a nuestro heroe en la region kalos con serena , clemont y bonnie, llegaron a una cabaña que no estaba lejos de ahí.

-gracias korrina, no se como agradecerte, pero ash se puso rojo por como estaba.

-de nada. Dijo la rubia pero se extraño a ver a ash alejándose.

-acaso…¿yo te gusto?. Dijo ash un poco aterrado.

-uy, claro que no. Dijo korrina cerrando con llave la puerta de la cabaña.

-uff, menos mal. Dijo ash con alivio.

-eso es…porque yo…TE AMO. Dijo korrina sonrojada

-ay no…no de nuevo. Dijo ash y se fue hacia la puerta pero estaba con llave.

-aquí están las llaves. Dijo la chica con las llaves en la mano.

-DEJENME SALIR. Grito ash tratando de salir, empujo la puerta varias veces y la puerta cedió, mientras korrina lo intenta tomarlo para besarlo, pero ash se había ido corriendo, corría hasta que cayo en un agujero que había en el suelo.

-ay…ay, ¿no será el equipo rocket?. Dijo ash un poco adolorido, lo que vio es que no era el equipo rocket, si no el equipo de castrar a ash.

-muy bien, lo tenemos. Dijo max sonriendo

-al fin es nuestro. Dijo brock casi llorando de la alegría

-oye brock, se que tus gustos son raros pero…decía clemont con una gota.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, BASTARDO. Dijo el yaoi numero uno. Es decir el brock

-lo importante es que lo tenemos. Dijo cilan

-otro rarito. Dijo clemont

-oigan…chicos. Dijo ash mirándolos desde abajo

-QUE TAMPOCO SOY DE ESOS. Dijo cilan

-muy bien, hay que sacarlo. Dijo ma y le lanzaron una soga y ash logro salir.

-gracias…amigos….¿amigos?. dijo ash, pero cilan y brock lo tomaron.

-oigan…sueltenme. Dijo ash intentando salir.

-ahora a empezar. Dijo clamont

-¿de…que estan hablando? Dijo ash con un poco de miedo y ve a max con un tipo de serrucho.

-la operación "castrar el fuente del amor" que comience. Dijo max

-¿no se refieren?...OH POR DIOS, AYUDA DE ESTOS LUNATICOS. Grito ash con terror.

-comencemos, esto por el amor de las chicas contigo. Dijo clemont con una sonrisa de loco comom los demas, pero anabel con las demas chicas, mas con bonie y korrina llegan al lugar.

-pero…¿ QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAN HACIENDO A MI ASH?. Dijo korrina muy molesta.

-AAAAAAAH, RAROS. Dijo may

-NOS LA PAGARAN. Dijeron las chicas convertidas como en fieras excepto bonnie que quería que su príncipe ash estuviera bien.

-es-esperen. Dijo max

-no lo esperaba de ti hermanito. Deijo may furiosa de lo que le iban a hacer al amor de las chicas

-may…es que yo. Decia max, de pronto ash se logra soltar y huye de nuevo casi traumado, siendo perseguido por bonnie.

-cilan. Dijo iris enojada.

-mi ash. Dijo korrina

-¿Korrina?. Dijo serena sorprendida.

-serena, cuanto tiempo, vine por mi ash. Dijo korrina.

-tonta, sabias que yo lo amaba desde hace mucho. Dijo serena celosa y enojada.

-y que falto poco para que lo hiciéramos en la cabaña (XD, LO IBA A VIOLAR MAS PARECE).

-¿Cómo?. Dijeron todos, las chicas celosas y los chicos aun mas celosos.

-primero lo primero, chicas hay que castigar a los yaoistas. Dijo misty preparada para un paliza.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas y todas se acercaban a los cuatro raritos que estaban abrazados por el miedo ,(si que son raros XD).

-Oigan…esperen. Dijeron los cuatro chicos, pero ya las chicas se abalanzaron contra los condenados.

-AAAAAAAAAAH, Se escucharon gritos en el bosque, mientras eso sucedia, ash continuaba coriendo, luego vio el laboratorio del profesor oak.

-al fin estoy llegando. Dijo ash feliz y llorando por la felicidad, pero bonnie lo toma del brazo.

-bonnie, suéltame. Dijo ash a unos centímetros de la puerta.

-lo hare si me das 7 bolsas de dulces, mi príncipe ash. Dijo bonnie sonriéndole.

-5. Dijo ash.

-6. Dijo bonnie feliz.

-5 y un chocolate dulce. Dijo ash cansado.

-mmmmm, hecho. Dijo bonnie feliz y le suelta el brazo, ash entra y bonnie también, en eso llega Tracey

-oh, hola ash….¿porque estas sin camisa y pantalones?. Dijo Tracey con una gota

-(suspirando), larga historia. Dijo ash cansado.

-hola. Dijo bonnie con una cara angelical.

-vaya ash, ganaste la liga y ya tienes una hija. Dijo Tracey con cara picarona.

-¿EEHH?, NO…NO…ella es…dijo ash rojo por la insinuación de su amigo.

-soy una de sus amigas y futura esposa. Dijo bonnie con una sonrisa dejado a ash mas rojo y a Tracey con una gota.

-bonnie, recuerda nuestro trato. Dijo el pobre ash rojo.

-si y ya te solté, saca una grabadora y reproduce la conversación dejando a ash derrotado.

-vaya ash, si que eres un pedófilo. Dijo Tracey riéndose.

-No es lo que piensas. Dijo ash sonrojado

-si como no. Dijo Tracey.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el profesor oak?. Dijo ash cansado.

-esta en la sala con dos vistas, pasa. Dijo Tracey.

-¿con dos visitas? Dijo ash y con bonnie siguieron a Tracey a la sala y vieron al profesor oak co dos chicas sentadas.

-oye, ¿quieres ver a los Pokemon?. Dijo Tracey

-SI, QUIERO VERLOS. Dijo la pequeña rubia con mucha felicidad y acompaño a Tracey.

-profesor. Dijo ash feliz.

-ah hola ash…¿Dónde esta tu camisa y pantalón?. Dijo oak extrañado al ver así a ash.

-larga historia. De pronto vio a las visitas y se dio una sorpresa.

-CINTIA, ANGIE. Dijo ash, pero ya las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el.

-amor. Dijo angie feliz y besándolo en la mejilla.

-ash, querido, vine por ti. Dijo Cintia besándolo en la otra mejilla.

-vaya ash, que popular eres. Dijo oak con cara picarona.

Continuara

Próximo capitulo: ¿son todas las chicas?


	6. ¿Son todas las chicas?

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

USTEDES PUEDEN ESCOGER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO (NOTA 3)

NOTA: espero que les guste este capitulo y espero comentarios, saludos a todos mis favoritos como seguidores, los meses en konoha tiene nuevo capitulo, si lo quieren leer.

NOTA 2: hay votación en la que deben escoger el próximo camino de ash. Las opciones son:

Que sufra con las chicas

Que sea más romántico, (aunque lo dudo XD)

Que aproveché la situación en la que esta (suertudo XD)

NOTA 3: hay votación para el próximo capitulo, pueden escoger solo UNA de las siguientes opciones:

Como se enamoraron cada chica: capitulo de cómo se enamoran de ash. (Flashbacks)

Un día en la playa: capitulo donde compiten por el mejor look para ash (Mucho sangrado de la nariz de parte de ash XD)

Una noche de loco: capitulo donde ellas se pelean incluso lo intentan violar (XD)

LOS COMENTARIOS / REVIEWS SERAN EN DONDE ESTARAN LOS VOTOS, LOS LEERE. Y LEAN MIS DEMAS CRACIONES SI ES POSIBLE, MI PAGINA ES: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION

NOTA 4: Los nuevos que leen este fanfiction, deben leer los otros CAPITULOS PARA ENTENDERLO.

CAPITULO 6: ¿SON TODAS LAS CHICAS?

COMENZAMOS:

Capitulo 6: ¿Son todas las chicas?

-ho-hola angie. Dijo ash sonrojado mientras la chica de cabello verde lo besaba en la mejilla.

-ash, te amo, por eso vine. Dijo angie sonrojada

-ash, se mio. Dijo la campeona de sinnoh, o sea Cynthia mientras besaba en la otra mejilla.

-¿Por qué soy tan sexy para las chicas?. Dijo ash con cara roja, mientras el profesor oak lo miraba con la cara picara, de pronto, se escucharon golpes en la puerta, eran las demás chicas que intentaban derribar la puerta con el pobre yaoi brock.

-tiren. Dijo misty. Las chicas golpeaban con la cabeza de brock la puerta

-auch, mi cabeza, destino cruel. Decía brock con lágrimas mientras lo golpeaban contra la puerta.

-rayos. Dijo ash y las dos chicas que lo besaban se pusieron celosas por las ahora, las seis chicas.

CON LOS CHICOS YAOI (XD)

Estaban cilan casi agonizando como max y clemont, sin ropa y amarrados a un arbol después de la golpiza que recibieron departe de las chicas.

-Joder, esto me pasa a mí. Dijo clemont con heridas en la cara

-dímelo a mi. Dijo cilan casi llorando.

-y ami me dejan atados juntos a dos yaois. Dijo max con chichones y moretones en la cara

-QUE NO SOMOS DE ESOS. Dijeron clemont y cilan

-claro, descuiden la negacion es el primer paso. Dijo max

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, ESE ES EL BROCK. Dijo clemont

-Claro, y yo soy un Pikachu. Dijo max casi sonriendo

-eres un. Dijo cilan y le dio una patada en el trasero (recordar que están atados muy juntos y desnudos XD)

-auch, dos pueden jugar lo mismo. Dijo max dándole una patada al peliverde.

-así, por decirme yaoi. Dijo clemont dándole una patada a max en el trasero, y así estuvieron por un largo rato.

CON ASH.

-oh no, están a punto de entrar, mientras los golpes se intensificaban (pobre brock XD) Dijo ash en posición fetal.

-ash, te amo mucho. Dijo angie abrazándole y dándole cariño, pero cynthia la saco y lo besa en la boca haciendo que se sonroje los dos y angie, bueno, se muera de celos.

-ash, vente conmigo. Dijo la rubia mientras se intensifico el beso con un ash, ya traumado.

-pobre ash, dijo broack con una gota, con eso, algo mas empeora, era gary que llegaba del segundo piso y vio a las dos chicas muy cariñosas, como se veía, gary sintió celos y se fue directo hacia ash, sacando a cynthia.

-ash, no me digas que todas estas chicas vienen por ti. Dijo gary con una venita.

-buena deducción gary. Dijo oak

-maldito bastardo. Decía gary agitando a ash, pero como los demás, sintió como angie y cynthia lo iban a dar una golpiza.

-AAAAAAAAH. Se escucho un grito dentro del laboratorio y se encontró a un gary en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza.

-eso es por casi tocar a mi ash, nadie lo toca excepto yo. Dijo cinthia

-espera un momento, ¿Quién te hizo dueña de mi ash?. Dijo angie mirando directamente a los ojos a la rubia. Y parecía que se lanzaban rayos.

-yo mejor me voy. Dijo oak, subiendo para llegar a su habitación y colocar muchos candados para su seguridad, en eso la puerta cedió y todas las chicas entraron dejando a un brock con mas chichones en la cabeza e inconsciente.

-ASH. Dijeron las seis chicas, pero vieron a ash en posición fetal y con las dos nuevas mirándose con seriedad.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi ash?. Dijo korrina sonrojada.

-¿Cómo que tu ash ?. Dijo misty

-el es mío. Dijo dawn seria

-todas aquí, saben que yo amo a ash mas que ustedes. Dijo serena con corazones.

-cynthia, tu sabias que yo amo mucho a ash. Dijo dawn seria.

-pues lo siento, a mi me gusta cuando lo enfrente, me enamore de el. Dijo cynthia roja.

-pues que lastima, yo y el iremos a un crucero del amor, hacerlo día y noche. Dijo may sonrojada.

-Pervertida. Dijeron las chicas haciendo que may se sonroje a tope.

-pues la primera voy a ser yo. Dijo angie

-oigan, ¿Dónde esta iris y ash?. Dijo misty y vieron que no estaban los dos, iris se había llevado a ash de vuelta a su casa

-mi niño amado, yo te amo. Decía iris mientras ash estaba caminando casi sin habla hasta que reacciono.

-¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo ash cansado y con miedo.

-calma mi amor, estamos cerca de tu casa. Dijo iris sonrojada.

EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK

-esa niña. Dijo misty celosa

-se lo llevo, a mi ash. Dijo korrina con llamas en los ojos.

-no se lo voy a permitir, nadie se resiste a mis encantos. Dijo anabel

-también los míos. Dijo dawn.

-perdón dawn , pero tu eres la de parte trasera mas grande, capaz que lo aplastes. Dijo angie

-n-no, ¿Por qué se meten con mi parte trasera? Dijo dawN con aura triste y con dos llamitas.

-es verdad, comparado con dawn, soy la más hermosa. Dijo cynthia guiñando un ojo.

-también yo. Dijo misty sonrojada

-perdón también misty, pero con tus cositas, pareces una tabla. Dijo may sonriendo.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Era la pelinaranja como dawn, traumada por sus cositas. (Aguante misty XD).

-no voy a dejar que esa niñita se quede con mi ash, yo voy por el. Dijo serena seria.

-SI. Dijeron las demás chicas y salieron, sin darse cuenta del brock que todavía seguía ene el suelo.

-Auch…mi cabeza…mi cuerpo. Dijo brock despertando y se dio vuelta, pero las chicas salieron corriendo, siendo pisado y varios de esas pisadas le llegaron en las partes intima.

-AAAAAAAAH. Grito brock tocándose las partes, (que parece que ya no tiene por las pisadas XD).

-ASH, MI AMOR. Decían las chicas corriendo hacia la casa de delia, la mama de ash.

-¿Por qué me odias arceus?. Se decía brock en el suelo aun con ese dolor.

-¿Adonde se fueron todos?. Dijo bonnie con una paleta de caramelo.

-parece que se fueron a la casa de ash. Dijo Tracey.

-aaaw…mi alma por un poco de hielo. Era gary con varios moretones en la cara y cabeza.

-Gary…¿Qué te paso?. Dijo tracey ayudando a gary.

-auch…todo por decirle algo a ash. Dijo gary.

-vaya…si que ash tiene suerte. Dijo Tracey pasándole hielo a gary.

-yo me voy, gracias Tracey. Dijo bonnie feliz con la paleta.

EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM

Estaba delia afuera esperando a su hijo con las chicas, de lejos ve como hay una chica con su hijo.

-vaya iris, ganaste diez minutos con ash. Dijo delia feliz por la chica morena, pero venia una montaña de polvo, eran las demás chicas más con las dos chicas nuevas.

-Iris. Dijo anabel molesta, las chicas se acercaban a la morena que temblaba con un poco de miedo.

-chicas, chicas se que quieren a mi hijo y veo que se han unido dos nuevas. Dijo delia feliz al saber que puede tener a varios nietos.

-SI, AMAMOS A ASH. Dijeron todas sonrojadas

-mi hijo ahora esta descansando es que lo mas raro es que llego sin camisa y solo con los shorts puestos. Dijo delia y tuvo una gota al ver la reacción de las chicas, estaban babeando y sonrojadas.

-oigan…¿y los chicos?. Dijo delia viendo que ninguno chico no había llegado.

-ya llegue. Dijo la pequeña bonnie con su paleta.

-chicas…decía delia con una gota

-NO SABEMOS (SUSPIRANDO), AY ASH. Decían las chicas (BASTARDO SUERTUDO XD)

-bueno, es hora de la cena. Dijo delia y todas las chicas entraron lo mas rápido solo por ver a ash, mientras el se duchaba sentado y llorando por estar casi traumado. (XD), termino la ducha, pero lo mas loco que paso es que las chicas lo estaban esperando afuera del baño con una cámara y le sacaban fotos.

-NO PUEDO OBTENER PRIVACIDAD. Grito ash.

-SI ASH, AMOR. Dijeron las chicas, pasaron unos minutos y ash se vistió y bajo hasta la sala y vio que las chicas lo estaban esperando con una sonrisa y sonrojadas.

-oye ash, hijo, tienes que comprar una casa. Dijo delia sorprendiendo a todos.

-mama, ¿ya no puedo vivir aqui?. Dijo ash un poco preocupado.

-no, es que veo que tines muchas pretendientes y necesitas una casa mas grande para ellas y mis futuros nietos. Dijo delia feliz.

-¿HIJOS?. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas al penasar tener hijos con su amor ash.

-¿y como voy a comprar una casa?. Dijo ash con una gota.

-fácil, ve en tu pokedex, cuenta de ahorro, ganas con cada Pokemon, liga, medallas y a entrenador al que hayas enfrentado o visto, mas con ser campeón de la liga kalos. Dijo delia feliz

-a ver, es que eh viajado por mucho y no sabia de la funcion, déjame ver dijo ash, vio su pokedex y se desmayo al ver la cantidad de dinero.

-amor déjame ver. Dijo korrina y se quedo muda al ver la cantidad de dinero.

-MUESTRANOS. Dijeron las chicas y vieron y se quedaron mudas, delia lo tomo y lo vio y se puso contenta que tiro una silla por la ventana quebrando el vidrio.

-MI HIJO ES MILLONARIO, ES ULTRAMILLONARIO. Dijo delia contenta, en eso despierta ash

-oigan…y ¿los chicos?. Dijo ash, era de noche y los chicos yaois seguían amarrados al árbol con los traseros rojos y heridos.

-QUE ALGUIEN NOS SAQUE. Dijeron las chicos desnudos y amarrados, mientras brock estaba cojeando y tocándose sus partes.

-un…poco mas…ay, mis cositas. Dijo brock y de la nada comienza a llover

-AYUDAA. Eran los chicos amarrados.

-odio a ash, lo voy a castrar. Dijo brock cojeando.

Próximo capitulo: ustedes votan, TODOS. LOS LECTORES VOTEN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

QUE LES VAYA BIEN Y LOS VOTOS, SOLO POR COMENTARIOS/REVIEWS

LEAN MIS DEMAS FANFICTION: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION, LES VA A GUSTAR.


	7. Una noche de locos

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTA: RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO REVIEWS, AHORA HAY VOTO POR SI HAGO UNA SEGUNDA SAGA, DONDE "PUEDE" HABER MAS LOCURAS, "VIOLACIONES" (XD), MAS TORTURA A LOS YAOISTAS, LOS VOTOS POR REVIEWS / COMENTARIOS.

¿HAGO UNA SEGUNDA SAGA?, Y LAS RAZONES:

A) SI, MAS RAZON POR HACER LA SAGA

B) NO, TERMINAR SOLO CON ESTA HISTORIA

ESTAS SON LAS OPCIONES, VOTEN Y ESCRIBAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS SU VOTO.

NOTA 2: LES MANDO SALUDOS A MIS FAVORITOS COMO A LOS FOLLOWS/ SEGUIDORES

NOTA 3: LEAN MIS DEMAS FANFICTION, LES GUSTARA, EN SERIO.

NOTA 4: EH LEIDO LOS COMENTARIOS Y GUAUUU, SI QUE LES GUSTA VER SUFRIR A LOS YAOISTAS (XD), Y GANO EN QUE EL ASH (BASTARDO SUERTUDO), DEBE SUFRIR CON LAS CHICAS, MAS CON UNA VIOLACION (XD).

NOTA 5: MI SUEÑOS SON:

1\. ES HACER QUE TODOS ESCRIBAN HISTORIAS QUE TENGAN UN FINAL, CON DRAMA, AVENTURA, ROMANCE, ETC…

2\. HACER QUE MIS FANFICTION, SIENDO UN NOVATO, SEAN POPULARES Y DE AGRADO AL LECTOR

3\. CREAR HISTORIAS DE LAS SERIES DE LA QUE HAGO.

4\. SER CONOCIDO COMO UN LECTOR, ASI ES, EMPEZE A CREAR FANFICS, POR UN GUSTO PERSONAL.

5\. TENER MAS VISITANTES A MI HISTORIA COMO LECTORES

6\. SIN FORO, HACER GRANDES MIS HISTORIAS.

7\. SER NOMBRADO EN YOUTUBE (XD)

NOTA 6: GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, SOY DE CHILE, SALUDOS A TODOS LOS PAISES DESDE AQUÍ.

NOTA 7: CUENTA DE CHICAS

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

VAN 9, PERO FALTAN MAS, ASI ES, ASH TODAVIA NI LLEGA A LA MITAD, (VA A QUEDAR SECO EN UNA NOCHE, XD)

NOTA 8: SE LES VA UNIR UN POKEMON EN LA LUCHA POR ASH, ASI ES, SERA BAYLEEF (POBRE ASH, CON UNA PIZCA DE SUERTE PUEDE CON LAS CHICAS, MAS CON AHORA UN POKEMON, (VA A MORIR EN SERIO, XD)

MUCHO SENTIMENTALISMO, EMPEZEMOS.

GUERRA POR ASH.

CAPITULO 7: NOCHE DE LOCOS

Ya estaba llegando la noche en pueblo paleta, brock seguía cojeando debido a los golpes de las chicas y después de que las chicas lo ocuparan usando su cabeza para abrir la puerta del laboratorio oak.

-un…poco…mas. Decía casi en la agonía brock, cuando llego escucho como sonrisas y se acerco, encontró una nota pegada en la puerta y una tienda de dormir ahí afuera.

-¿Qué diablos?. Dijo brock, toma la nota y lo lee, la nota decía:

"para los raritos, que quisieron castrar a nuestro ash, dormirán afuera, por si acaso

Hay una queja, se las verán con nosotras y no tendremos piedad con ustedes,

Yaoistas, para entrar, solo lo harán para comer, y las necesidades,…bueno, pues

Se aguantan, saluda con mucho amor, "

Novias de ash como futuras esposas

-genial, simplemente genial… dice algo mas. Dijo brock con unas lágrimas, mientras seguía lloviendo.

"pd: si intentan algo, le vamos a torturar y a castrar sus cositas, auque no tengan"

Saluda con mucho amor

Las novias y futuras esposas de ash

"Pd 2: es en serio, sobretodo a brock, rey del yaoi"

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS. Grito brock en la lluvia

CON LOS DEMAS YAOIS, RARITOS.

-QUE ALGUIEN NOS SAQUE. Grito cilan que seguía amarrado desnudo con max y clemont en la mismas condiciones a un árbol, cortesía de las chicas, en eso pasa una niña con su mama con paraguas.

-mami, ¿Qué hacen ahí amarrados esos niños? Dijo la pequeña

-AAAAAH. Grito la madre al ver a los tres amarrados.

-AYUDENOS. Grito max

-vámonos hija, esos son lunáticos o es que son muy yaoi que están así. Dijo la madre cogiendo a su niña.

-Oiga, NO, NO SE VAYAAA. Grito clemont, pero ya la madre con las hijas se fueron.

-¿ PORQUE A MI?. Grito cilan, en eso llega un anciano vestido raro, como si hubiera salido de la cárcel (XD)

-SEÑOR, PORFAVOR SAQUENOS. Grito max.

-vaya,…tres chicos amarrados al árbol y no pueden voltearme a verme. Dijo el anciano con una inusual sonrisa.

-SEÑOR, AYUDA. Dijo cilan

-SI SEÑOR, AYUDENOS A SALIR. Dijo clemont

-Bueno…lo hare. Dijo el anciano colocando una cara de pervertido.

-Gracias señor. Dijo max casi llorando de alegría.

-Si, gracias muchísimo señor. Dijo cilan llorando.

-Gracias a arceus, saldremos libre. Dijo clemont feliz mientras seguía lloviendo.

-lo hare, pero…decía el anciano con la cara de pervertido.

-¿Qué sucede?. Dijo max, pero igual estaba feliz.

-escape de la cárcel…por violar a niños como ustedes, ahora hay tres, GRACIAS ARCEUS POR EL REGALO. Dijo el anciano acercándose al árbol.

-¿ QUEEE?, dijeron los tres chicos intentando salir de hay, pero no podían, mientras el señor se bajo los pantalones.

-AAAAAAAAH. Se escucho un grito. (Era max)

-NOOOOOO. Se escucho otro. (Era cilan)

-PORQUEEEE A MIIIII. Se escucho otro (clemont sufriendo, XD)

EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM

Todas las chicas mas con delia y bonnie estaban celebrando por la gran fortuna de ash, que seguía casi soñando depuse de ver esa cantidad, las chicas tomaron un poco de vino, pero el efecto del vino, surgió efecto rápido.

-o…oigan...hip…de-dejen a…hip mi ash. Decía anabel un poco ebria. Mientras las demás chicas estaban muy cariñosas con ash.

-Ash…hip…s-se…hip…mio. Dijo dawn con la cara roja.

-aleja-aléjate…hip…la-lagarta…dijo misty besando a ash

-oye…plana…hip…déjalo. Dijo may sacando a misty e intensifico el beso con su ash.

-o-oye…hip…yo soy…hip…su-suya. Dijo ahora cynthia sacando a may y le dio un beso al estilo francés (con lengua XD)

-Muy bien chicas, a dormir. Dijo delia con una gota al ver esta escena, estaba dawn con misty y cynthia discutiendo como unas niñas, mientras serena con angie y may estaban en el suelo por el vino y anabel con iris estaban muy apegadas a ash que estaba despierto y con una cara roja de esta escena.

-chicas a dormir. Dijo delia

-NO QUEREMOS, SOLO QUEREMOS A ASH. Dijeron las chicas que se incorporaron y fueron hasta ash.

-muy bien, la primera en dormir, pasara la noche con mi hijo. Dijo Delia con una sonrisa picarona.

-espera…¿Qué?. Dijo ash con una cara de ingenuo y roja, todas las chicas se fueron a la habitaciones lo mas rápido posible.

-vámonos bonnie. Dijo delia tomando a la pequeña niña.

-si, es hora de irnos. Dijo bonnie.

-es-espere,…¿adonde van?. Dijo ash un poco preocupado.

-a casa del profesor oak, lo llame para que nos preste habitaciones para dormir, tu ash, te quedas. Dijo delia saliendo con bonie y la lluvia había cesado.

-mama, es-espera. Dijo ash, pero su mama con bonnie se habían ido.

-muy bien ash, estas solo con ocho chicas que te aman…aman. Decía ash con un sonrojo.

CON LAS CHICAS.

-escucharon chicas, la mama de ash con bonnie salieron, es nuestra oportunidad. Dijo dawn

-SI. Dijeron las chicas con caras sonrojadas y a la vez felices.

-hagamos algo bien, diez minutos con ash en la cama. Dijo korrina sonrojada, todas se miraron e increíblemente estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Quién sera primera?. Dijo misty con la cara roja.

-fácil, haremos un concurso, quien tenga el busto mas grande gana. Dijo korrina

-entonces misty ya perdió y va ultima. Dijo serena y la pelinaranja se coloco de rodillas con un aura y dos llamitas, comenzó el concurso y pasaron algunos minutos, las dos finalista eran anabel con cynthia (XD).

-muy bien…a medir. Dijo may, midió a las dos chicas.

-¿Quién ganara?. Dijo iris.

-ambas serán empate…¿no creen?. Dijo serena

-y si es asi…¿lo tendrán que hacer juntas con ash?. Dijo dawn y las chicas se lo imaginaron y sangraron mucho por la nariz.

-tenemos a una ganadora. Dijo may

-¿Quién?. Dijeron las demás.

-gana…cynthia dijo may y la rubia levanto la mano en señal de victoria y feliz.

-creo que toma mucha leche, por eso son así de grandes. Dijeron las chicas derrotadas.

-muy bien el orden de los diez minutos es así. Dijo may

Cynthia: ganadora

Anabel: segundo

May: tercera

Dawn: cuarta

Korrina: quinta

Serena: sexta

Angie: séptima

Iris: octava

Misty: ultima y novena (¿Por qué con mis bustos?, XD).

Con ese orden, las chicas se colocaron sus pijamas mas encantadores y atrevidos para ash, mientras el estaba abajo viendo la tv, "mirando Pokemon xy"

-cuidado Pikachu, esta detrás de ti. Dijo ash gritándole a la tele, de repente, le taparon la cabeza con un saco.

-oigan, no puedo ver. Dijo ash con un poco de miedo, sintio varias manos, como subían las escaleras deteniéndose, recostándolo en su cama, sin antes de rasgar las ropas dejándolo en ropa interior (XD, POBRE ASH).

Le amarraron las manos como las piernas a la cama, para que no pudiera escapar, le sacaron el saco y vio que las chicas eran las secuestradoras y tenían una cara de hambre y de pervertidas.

-chicas…¿Qué van a hacerme?. Dijo ash con cara de miedo, las chicas se fueron de la habitación de ash dejando a cynthia sola y que estaba sonrojada.

-cy-cynthia, desátame. Dijo ash con miedo, pero la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre ash.

CORTE DE TRANSMISION

ANIMAL PLANET: CAPITULO DE HOY APAREAMIENTO (MAS, ES VIOLACION, XD)

Hoy, veremos como un macho alfa se aparea con las hembras, Se ve como la hembra se hace unos movimientos fuerte haciendo que el macho alfa de rugidos fuertes.

-AAAAAY, ESO DUELE. Grito ash con la puerta.

Esos gritos, son de satisfacción, mientras la hembra se aparea dentro de la cueva, hay mas hembras esperando afuera para su turno de aparearse, vemos como la hembra ruge por su macho.

-OH, SIIII, OH SIII, ASH, TE AMO. Dijo cynthia provocado a las oyentes sangre e la nariz

Ahora han pasado diez minutos y la hembra sale con satisfacción de la cueva dejando a ya un exhausto macho agotado.

-MI VIDA POR SALIR DE AQUII. Grito ash casi llorando después de la primera amor violación.

El macho como se ve por sus gritos, esta feliz, ahora otra hembra entra a la cueva y si, se abalanza sobre el macho

y después de algunos minutos, la hembra ruge fuerte.

-AAAAASH, TE AMO MUUUCHOO. Grito anabel.

La hembra ruge, mientras el macho luce cansado de este acto de amor puro, la hembra sale y entra otra, el macho agotado, ruge de alegría.

-AYUUUDA. Grito ash desesperado, peo may ya estaba encima sonrojada.

Comienza el ritual de apareamiento, la hembra con el macho después de unos minutos rugen de alegría pura.

-MIII AAAAAASH. Grito may sonrojada.

-¿ PORQUEE A MIII?. Grito ash teniendo, (protección obvio, la salud lo primero), un gran amor (XD).

Ya pasados los diez minutos, se ve al macho agotado, pero con energía de sobra y la hembra sale feliz, mientras otra entra.

-A…ayuda. Decía ash con energía, (estaba mas cansado el pobre, XD), y dawn salto para atacarlo.

La hembra se hace suyo al macho alfa, varios minutos después la hembra ruge de excitación y amor.

-SI, SI, SIIIIIII. Grito dawn sonrojada.

El macho sigue con su acto de apareamiento y después de los diez minutos, la hembra sale y entra otra y el macho ruge de amor.

-d-de-descanso po-por arceus. Dijo ash casi muerto (XD), Korrina salto y empezó su ritual.

La hembra se ve como disfruta del acto de amor por un rugido.

-POR ARCEUS, ASH, ERES GRANDE. Grito korrina feliz, sigue el acto de amor puro hasta que llega al climax, la hembra sale feliz después de aparearse y el macho, pide más.

-n-no…e-es…ci-cierto, te-te odio animal planet. Dijo ash agotado y entra serena y salta cayendo, mientras se devoraba a ash. La hembra comienza su rito de apareamiento y lo debora de una forma natural asiendo que ella ruga.

-OOOOH, POR ARCEUS. Grito serena roja y después de los diez minutos sale y entra angie que entro y aterrorizo a ash.

Otra hembra entra y veo que ella es la mas fuerte de la manada como la manera de estrujar a su macho alfa y ruge.

-AAAAAAASH, ERES MIIIIIOOOO. Grito angie sonrojada

-AYUUUUUDAAAAA. Grito ash, pero seguia amarrado.

Llegando al tiempo, la hembra sale victoriosa de su apareamiento con el macho, dejándolo con lágrimas de felicidad al alfa macho.

-por…¿Por qué…yo?. Dijo ash llorando e iris entro como una criatura salvaje y ataco a ash, la hembra lucha contras su macho y lo domina, lo araña y ruge.

-SIIIII, MI NIIIIÑOOOO, AHIIIIIII, SIIIIIII. Grito iris con la cara roja y ash , ya no sentía por el cansancio, la hembra llega a su climax y sale, la ultima hembra entra y se abalanza contra el macho alfa y hace unos movimientos fuertes, la fuerza de la hembra es mayor y ruge por el acto de amor.

-AAAAAAASSSSH, TE AMOOOOOOO. Grito misty sonrojada y ash, bueno, el estaba casi inconciente. Ya terminados los actos de apareamiento, las hembras vuelven a su cueva contentas y duermen para el siguiente dia, mientras el macho alfa seguia feliz.

-me…me…violaron. Dijo ash, contento y a la vez llorando y se quedo dormido

MIENTRAS CON LOS RARITOS DEL ARBOL.

-(Suspirando), bueno, ya los desate, gracias arceus dijo el anciano yendose del lugar sin pantalones y fumando, mientras habían tres chicos en posición fetal y con cara de haber visto una cosa traumante.

-mi…mi…mi. Decía max casi llorando

-mi….primera…vez…así…fue. Dijo cilan casi sin vida

-mi….virginidad….robada. dijo clemont en posición fetal como los demas

CON BROCK.

Bueno, el estaba en la carpa inconciente con un gran chorro de sangre en la nariz, por haber escuchado los gritos de las chicas.

EN LA ENTRADA DE PUEBLO PALETA.

-Asi que aquí vive ash. Dijo una chica de pelo castaño. Era macey la chica de pokemones fuego

-al fin te veré ash, desde ese beso en el bote, te amo. Dijo Bianca.

CONTINUARA

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA PESADILLA RECIEN COMIENZA

REVIEWS


	8. La pesadilla comienza

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

(POSIBLE FINAL SE ACERCA)

¿HABRA SEGUNDA SAGA?

QUE SE JODA MALOWAK (NO, NO ES CIERTO, CUALQUIERA TIENE GUSTOS)

NOTA: HAY VOTO PARA QUE VOTEN, SOLO POR COMENTARIOS/ REVIEWS

PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, HARE QUE VUELVAN LOS YAOIS, PERO DELIA TAMBIEN VUELVE Y HACE UNA COMPETENCIA PARA VER QUIEN TIENE UNA CENA ROMANTICA, PUEDEN ESCOGER LA COMPETENCIA:

CAZAR A LOS YAOIS (DEPORTE XD)

CONCURSO DE COCINA (CON POSIBLEMENTE MUERTE DE ASH, XD SI NO COINAN)

MUESTRA DE TRAJES DE BAÑO (MUCHO SANGRADO, XD)

BATALLA REAL (ROYAL RUMBLE), PERO EN BARRO (XD)

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS TAMBIEN (HAGAN SU IMAGINACION XD)

LOS VOTOS COMO SUGERENCIAS SON POR COMENTARIOS / REVIEWS

NOTA 2: lo siento, me equivoque en Bianca, la confundí con latias, pero igual las tres se unen,

¿Por qué?, porque me da la gana.

NOTA 3: CUENTA DE CHICAS POR AHORA MAS LAS TRES NUEVAS Y SIGUEN

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

LATIAS (PROXIMO CAPITULO)

BIANCA

MACEY

NOTA 4: HABRA UN FANFICTION DE LUFFY, (GUERRA POR LUFFY, XD) ES UN HAREM

CAPITULO 8: ESPECIAL: EL DIARIO DE MARIO

Estamos con 200 espectadores en vivo desde mi canal (HAREM TV, ORIGINAL XD)

Presentamos al conductor mas guapo, mujeriego, mas fuerte que un cachorro y creador de la seria que esta dando que hablar, "LA GUERRA POR ASH".

ASI ES, MARIO UZUMAKI y toda la gente aplaude y las chicas, bueno, muestran lo suyo (XD)

-muy buenas tardes, hoy en el diario de Mario, conoceremos a los chicos yaois, siendo los protagonistas de mi fanfiction titulado "Guerra por Ash", neeee, seguro, son los que han sufrido mas, (XD). Dije yo sentado en un sillón.

-como nuestros invitados de hoy, esta brock. Dije yo saludando a brock , mientras el se sentaba en otro sillón

-hola brock. Dije feliz

-BASTARDO, ESO ERES, DEJANDOME COMO EL REY DE LOS YAOIS. Dijo brock casi llorando

-calma brock, calma. Dije yo tranquilo

-¿ COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MALDITO?. Dijo brock llorando más fuerte

-que declaración…tan fuerte, calma brock, el primer paso es admitirlo. Dije yo con compasión.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, NO SOY YAOI. Dijo brock con una venita en la frente

-si, como no, me dicen de producción de un video mandado por una tal bonnie. Dije yo.

-NOOO, NO DE NUEVO. Dijo el brock en posición fetal y chupandose el dedo.

-corre video, dije yo.

IMÁGENES EXCLUSIVAS

-IDIOTA, SOLO POR UNA A-ARAÑA…PICA. Grito brock un poco enojado

-ay…rasca ay. Dijo clamont rascándose mientras brock se rascaba (ambos desnudos como recordaran).

-no…tu ráscame, ambos se juntaron y se rascaban la espalda mientras ash miraba la escena yaoi mas rara del mundo.

-pero…¿Qué diablos?. Dijo ash con una gota, sus dos raros amigos rascándose la espalda desnudos.

-pica…pica…ráscame el cuello. Dijo brock y clamont le hizo caso y le rascaba el cuello mientras brock le rascaba la oreja.

-ya se, con ese tubo, rasca mejor. Dijo brock con mucha comenzon y toma el tubo.

-ti-ti-tienes razon…..PICA. grito clemont

-AAAAAAAH. Grito serena con su traje perturbador y revelador mientras abrazaba a ash y este se desmayo con sangre en la nariz.

-AAAAAAAH, DOS RARITOS. Grito dawn vestida con u disfraz de buneary tanto revelador y estaba escondida para hacer suyo a ash esa noche.

-da-dawn. Dijo brock con una gota

-ALEJATE DE MI. Grito dawn

-ES-ESPERA. Grito clemont , pero se cayo e hizo que brock cayera encima de el en una posición comprometedora, en eso llegan las tres chicas mas con delia y bonnie, anabel entra y ve lo que pasa.

-AAAAAAAH, RAROS. Grito anabel.

-OIGAN, NO ES LO QUE PARECE. Dijeron ambos chicos, pero las chicas, todas, se fueron a darle una buena paliza a los dos raritos, mientras bonnie tenia una cámara aun grabando, mientras misty con anabel golpeaban a clemont en la cabeza y dawn con serena golpeando y tomaban a brock y lo lanzaron por la ventana, cayendo con la mala suerte de golpearse en los bajos al caer encima de varias tablas apiladas.

-AAAAAAAAH. Grito brock con cara pálida

-De-de-déjenme tranquilo. Decía clemont mientras recibía la golpiza, las ahora cuatro chicas, lo tomaron y le paso lo mismo como a brock (eso debe doler)

-SI, esto me va a ser famosa. Dijo bonnie feliz.

FIN DE LAS IMÁGENES

Pararon el video y brock estaba de rodillas con un aura depresiva y con dos llamitas azules.

-me dicen de producción que viene…¿una chica?, bueno…hagámosla pasar. Dije yo, en eso entra una chica joven y se abalanza contra brock.

-maldito…yo pensé que eras diferente, tu me gustabas. Dijo la chica agarrando a brock

-ehm…disculpe ¿Quién es usted? Pregunte con una gota

-mi nombre es….decia la chica.

-o…ho-hola lucy. Dijo brock con heridas ya dadas por la chica.

-TU CALLATE. Grito lucy pisando a brock que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el?. Dije yo

-cuando ash me enfrento, el me cautivo con su caballerosidad y amor, PERO AHORA. Dijo lucy golpeando a brock.

-Oiga, cálmese. Dije yo con un poco de lastima que casi me pongo a llorar.

(naaaa, es mejor que sufra, hasta la chica que lo ama, lo golpea)

-mi brock convertido en yaoi. Dijo lucy llorando y yo, como siempre cosuelo a la chica.

-si que eres raro, rey yaoi. Dije yo

-QUE NO LO SOY, LUCY. Decía brock

-¿sabes?...me voy a ir con mi otro amor. Decía la chica ya parando de llorar.

-¿qui-quien es?. Decía brock con un mal presentimiento.

-quien mas, pues ash, el si pelea con pasión con sus Pokemon. Decía lucy sonrojada

-OOOOOOOOOOH, TE LA HICIERON BROCK (XD). Dije yo riéndome como los espectadores.

-bueno, me voy a donde mi ash, ASH, VOY POR TI. Dijo lucy corriendo lo mas rápido

-PORQUEEEEE. Grito brock.

-bueno, iban a venir los demás chicos, pero por alguna circunstancia que aun no se sabe (fueron violados XD),

No pudieron venir. Dije yo

-JODER, JODER, TODO POR ESE ASH. Grito brock con llamas en los ojos.

-ahora…levante la mano de… si brock es el mas yaoi. Dije yo, y de los 200, levantaron todos, todos las manos.

-VAYANSE AL DEMONIO. Grito brock

-eso brock, el enojo te ayuda. Dije yo

-JODETE. Grito brock y corre hacia mi, lo bueno es que tenia una pistola eléctrica y le dispare en los bajos.

-q-que…..intentaba decir el rey yaoi pero estaba en shock por la electricidad

-gracias por vernos y hasta la próxima. Dije yo y todos aplaudieron mientras brock seguía en shock.

CAPITULO 8: LA PESADILLA RECIEN COMIENZA (parte 1)

Era de día, una hermosa mañana en pueblo paleta, los pájaros cantaban, los pokemones salían felices, en la casa de ash, estaban las chicas felices durmiendo en su habitaron, después de hacer el "acto" amoroso a ash, mientras ash, bueno, el estaba levantándose con cara pálida de no haber dormido casi nada después del acto de haber sido amado con mucho amor. (lo violaron XD, con 9 chicas y sobrevivió), intentaba caminar, pero cojeaba y mucho (XD), Intento bajar las escaleras, pero se cayo golpeándose.

-AAAAAAAAAAH. Grito ash ya destrozado, con eso despertaron las chicas y se fueron corriendo para socorrer a ash.

-ASH. Dijeron todas las chicas, en eso tocaron la puerta, misty fue abrir y cuando abrió, unas dos chicas entraron y se abalanzaron contra ash.

-AAAAAAAAAAH. Grito ash, con el dolor de su cuerpo, recibe mas dolor al sentir la caída de las dos chicas, mientras las recién llegadas la besaban con furor dejando a las demas celosas, misty se enojo mas al conocer a una de ella como dawn.

-macy. Dijo misty furiosa

-bianca. Dijo dawn

-ah…si solo eres tu. Dijo macy besando más a ash con intensidad.

-no te lo dejes para ti sola, déjame a mi también. Dijo Bianca (el de la serie) dejando a las demas chicas mas que celosas, en eso sacan a las chicas y comienza una discusión, mientras es pasaba.

CON LOS YAOIS.

Estaban clemont, cilan y max, dormidos y despertaron lo que era una celda de la cárcel

-¿don-donde estamos?. Dijo max

-auch…no lo se, ¿Por qué me duele el trasero?. Dijo cilan

-shhhh, alguien viene. Dijo clamont, los tres, por milagro andaban con ropa interior (cortesía de la policía, XD).

En eso entra una oficial Jenny.

-¿Dónde estamos oficial?. Dijo cilan

-CALLENSE, ustedes están detenidos por andar desnudos en la vía publica. Dijo la oficial, en eso los chicos tenían una cara de matarse (XD), en eso también recordaron lo que paso con el anciano y se colocaron pálidos.

-oficial, llego un nuevo detenido. Dijo el policia.

-haganlo pasar, dijo la oficial Jenny, en eso llega el mismo anciano de la noche anterior y cierran la celda.

-muy bien, hacer patrullaje, saldran en dos horas. Dijo la oficial Jenny saliendo de ahí.

-OIGAN, NO NOS DEJEN CON EL. Gritaron los chicos.

-gracias arceus. Dijo el anciano bajándose los pantalones

-GUARDIA. Grito clemont.

-vaya noche. Dijo el anciano

-GUARDIA. Grito cilan

-amor y paz. Dijo el anciano con una cara de pervertido

-GUARDIA. Grito max.

-vengan niños. Dijo el anciano, en eso se corta la luz para su mala suerte.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucharon gritos en la cárcel.

Mientras eso pasaba…

CON EL REY YAOI (brock)

El estaba despertando en su noche en la carpa y con unos papeles en la nariz debido al sangrado al escuchar los rugidos de las 9 chicas, le rugía el estomago, moria de hambre.

-rayos, necesito comer algo, en eso huele como a barbacoa desde la casa de ash, sale de la carpa, se escabulle y vio por la ventana, no era barbacoa, si no odas las chicas estaban como en "llamas" por los celos y por el amor a ash, que seguia en el suelo.

-BASTARDO, MUCHAS CHICAS Y YO…SOLO. Dijo brock triste y de rodillas.

CON ASH.

Ash, hizo apenas un ruido y todas las chicas, las 11 ahora (suertudo maldito XD).

-ASH, AMOR. Dijeron las chicas, en eso entra por la puerta trasera delia con bonnie mirando a las chicas sonrojadas y con corazones, en eso delia se le ocurre una gran idea, mientras afuera llega una patrulla de policia, en eso bajaron los tres raritos con cara de haber visto un fantasma, la patrulla se va.

-oigan. Dijo brock un poco feliz.

-CALLATE. Gritaron los tres con miedo y vestidos con su ropa habitual (XD)

-Les…iba-iba a decir que no se puede entrar. Dijo brock, pero no lo escucharon, entraron.

-LLEGAMOS ASH. Gritaron los tres, pero recibieron varias miradas asesinas de las chicas y salieron corriendo con miedo.

Próximo capitulo: LA PESADILLA COMIENZA (PARTE 2)

VOTEN POR ESCOGER LA COMPETENCIAS

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS

SOLO POR REVIEWS


	9. Pesadilla

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

(POSIBLE FINAL SE ACERCA)

NOTA: HAY NUEVA VOTACION, ESCOGER QUIEN SE MERECE MAS A ASH DE LAS CHICAS HASTA AHORA.

UNA DECISIÓN QUE PUEDE NO CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA, SI NO DE LA MISMA VIDA DEL MUNDO.

SOLO SERAN POR REVIEWS/ COMENTARIOS LOS VOTOS.

NOTA 2: AHORA VAN 11 CHICAS CON ASH, PERO UNA MÁS SE ACERCA, ES LATIAS, PERO COMO NO HUBO TANTOS VOTOS, LA COMPETENCIA SERA: LA CACERIA DE LOS RARITOS, CON PATROCINIO DE ESPN+.

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

BIANCA

MACEY

NOTA 3: LES MANDO UN SALUDO A LOS FAVORITOS COMO FOLLOWS Y ESPERO QUE RECOMIENDEN ESTA HISTORIA PARA UN FORO DE QUE LES GUSTE.

NOTA 4: SI LA HISTORIA OFENDE, NO ES PARA ESO, SOLO ES PARA ENTRETENER A LOS LECTORES.

USTEDES LOS LECTORES SON LO MAS GRANDES QUE HAY.

CAPITULO 9: LA PESADILLA COMIENZA (PARTE 2)

Mientras los cuatro raros estaban afuera de la casa de ash, bueno, tres con miedo y uno muerto de hambre.

Dentro de la casa, las 11 chicas con corazones en los ojos suspiraban mientras veían a ash todavía en el suelo, en eso llegaba delia, la madre de ash con la pequeña bonnie del laboratorio del profesor oak después de pasar la noche.

-hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en la noche?. Dijo delia mirando picadamente a su hijo con las demás chicas sonrojadas

-¿Cómo crees?, me fue tan bien que estoy alegre y feliz de la vida. Decía ash con una sonrisa falsa (lo violaron XD)

-ash, parece que esta feliz. Dijo bonnie sonriendo.

-y…¿comieron algo?. Dijo delia mirando a todos.

-ahora que lo dices mama…no he comido nada. Dijo ash mientras le rugía el estomago.

-ASH, AMOR. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas, entonces lo toaro y lo sentaron en la mesa.

-gra-gracias. Dijo ash con una gota y todavía con un poco de dolor por la noche que paso (al menos esta vivo, por ahora XD)

-ASH, NOSOTRAS TE COCINAREMOS. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas y se fueron a la cocina.

-QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO, COMO VAN LAS COSAS VOY A TENER NIETOS. Decía delia feliz con brillo en sus ojos

-hi-hi-hi. Intentaba decir ash pero no le salían las palabras al pensar en eso con la cara pálida (pobre XD)

-ash, por cierto…¿Dónde esta Pikachu?. Dijo bonnie.

-ahora…que lo dices, no lo he visto. Dijo ash.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ, EN UNA CUEVA.

-Bun-buen. (Ahora serás todo mío). Dijo buneary viendo a un Pikachu atado y con la boca tapada.

-mmmm,mmmm.( ayuda, sáquenme de aquí). Decía Pikachu con esos ruidos

-piplup-piplup. (lo siento, amigo, no puedo hacer nada) decía piplup atado

-fenne-fenne (también es Mio) dijo fennekin con buneary acercándose a Pikachu

-mmmmmmm,mmmmmm. (por arceus, ayuda, ayudaaaaa). Decia Pikachu, pero nadie lo escuchaba

CON LAS CHICAS

-muy bien, a cocinar. Dijo serena feliz.

-pero yo no se cocinar. Dijo misty

-yo tampoco. Dijo dawn y las demas chicas tampoco sabian

-muy bien…cada una va a cocinar un platillo para ash. Dijo serena

-SI. Dijeron todas y se fueron a preparar algo con entusiasmo.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

-¿Por qué sale humo negro desde la cocina?. Dijo delia viendo la cocina

-presiento que se va a quemar la casa. Dijo bonnie.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

CON LAS CHICAS.

-apaguen el fuego. Dijo anabel tirando agua al horno, mientras las demás chicas tenían un desorden que parecia un Apocalipsis en la cocina.

-un poco más…listo. Dijo misty mostrando una especie de pastel color verde y raro.

-yo también. Dijo may con unas galletas color negro y que parecían carbón.

-Listo. Dijo serena con un panqueque comestible.

-el mio es mejor. Dijo macy con un pastel flameado y mas raro.

-termine. Dijo cynthia con una especie de te color café y burbujeante y con un olor raro, todas habian terminado y salieron de la cocina que ya estaba hecho un desastre con destrozos y fuego.

-ASH, TENEMOS LISTO TU COMIDA. Dijeron todas las chicas con sus platos "deliciosos" (XD, FUNERAL PARA ASH), mientras ash veia todos esos platos con un aura de miedo y terror, pero con una sonrisa falsa.

-gra-gracias chicas. Dijo ash con miedo.

-DE NADA AMOR. Dijeron las chicas con un sonrojo evidente.

-bueno, a comer. Decia ash, tomo un tenedor y tomo un pastel verde (el de misty), solo lo toco un poco y este se movió despacio.

-AAAAAAAAH. Grito ash por ese pastel verde.

-toma, mis galletas. Dijo may sonriendo.

-¿Oigan, no quieren?, dijo ash a su mama y a bonnie.

-no, estamos bien. Dijo delia con una sonrisa.

-yo igual ash. Dijo bonnie un poco alejado.

-(arceus, ayuda en esto) pensaba ash y de repente se escucho la puerta.

-YO VOY. Dijo ash y salio volando para ver la puerta, abrio la puerta y una chica lo beso con furor dejando a las demas rojas de celos y con un poco de molestia, misty la reconoció de inmediato.

-latias, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo misty enojada por los celos.

-ash, mi amor, vine a por ti. Dijo latias abrazando a ash.

-NO TOQUES A NUESTRO AMOR. Dijeron todas celosas.

-unas lagartas, no lo voy a dejar. Dijo latias

-deja a mi niño. Dijo iris celosa.

-olvidalo. Dijo latias en eso llego delia y bonnie.

-GRACIAS ARCEUS, MAS MUJERES PARA MI HIJO. Dijo delia contenta

-vaya, ash es popular con todas. Dijo bonnie

CON LOS RARITOS

Mientras eso pasaba, los cuatro chicos yaoi, estaban entrando con cuidado por la puerta trasera.

-joder, necesito comida. Dijo brock.

-¿huelen eso? Dijo max y todos se fueron a la sala y vieron los suculentos y sabrosos platillos de las chicas.

-COMIDA. Dijeron los raros con lágrimas de felicidad, y atacaron la comida

3 MINUTOS DESPUES

-AAAAAAUUUW, ¿Qué DIABLOS ES ESTO?. Decia brock vomitando en un cesto de basura

-esas galletas son veneno. Decia max vomitando en otro cesto de basura

-MUEVANSE. Grito cilan saliendo afuera con la boca tapada para vomitar

-esto es como comer…duuuuuuaw. Dijo clemont vomitando en el suelo

-esto no es comida….ES-ES DUAAAAAA. Dijo brock vomitado mas, y para mala suerte, las chicas llegan un poco enojadas por la nueva llegada en eso ven a los chicos yaoi agonizando por la suculenta comida que habían preparado.

-chicos (menos mal que no lo comí). Dijo ash con alivio mientras estaba entremedio de todas las chicas

-oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Dijo may preparándose para la golpiza como las demás

-oigan, esperen….duaaaaaaw. Decía max pero vomita.

-AAAAAAA, QUE ASCO. Dijeron todas las chicas

-atrápenlos. Dijo cynthia y los chicos, no se como lo hicieron pero salieron corriendo para salvarse, en eso suena el teléfono, delia lo atiende.

-aaaah, profesor oak…aja…aja….aja….gracias, les diré. Decía delia colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso mama?. Dijo ash

-es que el profesor oak, te regalo una cena para dos en el restorán de aquí. Dijo delia y las chicas se colocaron atentas.

-como tienes muchas novias, haremos esto, quien atrape a los que salieron, ganara la cita con mi hijo. Dijo delia

-espera…¿Cómo?, yo no soy…decía ash.

-SI, LO HAREMOS. Dijeron las chicas mas con latias sonrojadas

-¿para que me molesto? Dijo ash derrotado

-antes de partir, es sin Pokemon, les deseo suerte. Dijo delia y ya todas las chicas se fueron a la cacería de los raros.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser sexy?, ¿Por qué?. Dijo ash de rodillas

-animo ash. Dijo bonnie

CON LOS RARITOS.

-corran…duaaaaa. Dijo cilan corriendo y vomitando

-AAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron los demas raritos por su vida adentrándose al bosque

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LOS JUEGOS DEL YAOI (LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE XD)+

ESPERO REVIEWS Y LOS VOTOS


	10. Los juegos

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

(POSIBLE FINAL SE ACERCA)

NOTA: VOTACION PARA SABER LA RAZON DE PORQUE LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, QUE ES MAS LUNATICA, VIOLACION, GOLPES A LOS PERSONAJES, SOLO POR REVIEWS/ COMENTARIOS

AVISO 1: NOMBRENME A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE CRREN QUE DEBAN ESTAR ACA Y LA RAZON DE PORQUE.

NOTA 2: ME GUSTARIA RECOMENDAR ESTA HISTORIA PARA UN FORO AL QUE LE GUSTE, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA SI ES POSIBLE, UN SALUDO PARA MEXICO, ARGENTINA, MI PAIS (CHILE)

NOTA 3: AHORA VAN 12 CHICAS CON ASH, LA COMPETENCIA SERA: LA CACERIA DE LOS RARITOS, CON PATROCINIO DE ESPN+.

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

NOTA 4: LA HISTORIA ES MUY RARA Y GRACIOSA, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA SI SE PUEDE, LOS MESES EN KONOHA TIENE YA 22 CAPITULOS (EL 22 RECIEN PUBLICADO, DONDE JIRAIYA MUERE)

NOTA 5: LAS SIGUIENTES ESCENAS QUE SE VAN A MOSTRAR O DECIR FUERON ESCRITO POR EL AUTOR DE ESTE FANFICTION, LA UNICA RESPONSABILDAD ES DE EL.

AVISO 2: SI ALGUIEN MUERE DE RISA, NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD DEL AUTOR O SE JODE POR REIRSE NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA HISTORIA, SE HIZO UNA PARODIA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (XD)

FELICIDADES, LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 10, A CELEBRAR COMO NUNCA

CAPITULO 10: LOS JUEGOS DEL YAOI (LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, XD) (parte 1)

-Estamos en espn+, hoy tendremos los juegos del yaoi en vivo, va a ver muchos gritos, posible violación, golpes y tortura, mi nombre es mario uzumaki y esta vez no acompaña gary como conductor del programa y tambien dos invitados en el especial capitulo 10 de este fanfiction que rompe los bajos (literalmente) en la risa.

-hola gary, gusto en conocerte

-BASTARDO INFELIZ, DEJASTE A ASH CON MAS CHICAS QUE YO, YO SOY EL GUAPO DE LA SERIA. Dijo enojado gary

-aja, si, tu eres el guapo.

-BASTARDO DESNATURALIZADO, SOY EL MAS SEXY DE LA SERIE.

-Si, como digas. En eso saco la pistola electrica

-AHORA VE…Decía gary, pero dispare a conciencia en los bajos a gary, (naaaa, que sufra XD)

-muy, como decia, tenemos a dos invitados especiales que no van a acompañar en esta transmisión especial, el primero es el capitan de un barco, llamado sunny, asi es, presentamos a luffy.

-gracias…tengo hambre. Dijo luffy sonriendo y rugiéndole el estomago

-joder, ¿en serio?, llegas y me pides comida.

-comida, comida, comida. Decía luffy

-joder, traigan el buffet. Trajeron el buffet estilo las vegas (XD)

-bueno, ahora nuestra segunda invitada, se dice que es la mas sexy de one piece, también dice que es la esposa de luffy, bienvenido boa Hancock….¿Hancock?

-(suspirando) luffy, te amo. Dijo Hancock sonrojada

-oye…aaaarrrrr .Decía gay pero dispare de nuevo (XD)

-Muy bien, Hancock, ¿Quién crees que ganara en los juegos?

-luffy, luffy, luffy. Decia Hancock viendo a luffy comiendo, mejor dicho deborando.

-ok…me dicen que tenemos un contacto con delia, adelante delia

-gracias mario. Dijo la madre de ash, delia.

-¿Quién crees que gane esta competencia?.

-no lo se, lo importante es que mi ash me de nietos, ya que creia que era de esos raros. Decía delia

-OYEEEE. Dijo ash con cara roja

-muy bien, suerte con eso, saludos, ¿por cierto quien es papa de ash?

-ah, el papa de mi hijo se llama (se corta la transmisión XD)

-perdimos la señal, muy bien comencemos.

EN LA CASA DE ASH.

-antes de partir, es sin Pokemon y sin poderes, solo con cosas como rocas, redes, armas (XD), sartenes. Dijo delia.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas y se fueron de ahí

CON LOS RAROS.

-rayos, duaaaaaaaw, maldita comi…duaaaaaaaw. Decía brock vomitando con los demás raros en las mismas condiciones.

-todo por tu maldita hambre, imbe…duaaaaaaw. Dijo clemont

-oigo…duaaaaw…pasos. Dijo max, se subió al árbol mientras seguía vomitando y a lo lejos estaban las chicas con armas como antorchas, lanzas, pistolas, redes y otras armas de tortura, mientras cilan se sentó en el arbol donde estaba max y sintió como unas gotas que caian.

-¿ que diablos?. Dijo cilan y vio de donde provenían las gotas, era el pobre max temblado tanto de miedo que se hizo en los pantalones.

-AAAAAAW, QUE HAZCO duaaaaaaaw, ME ORINASTE, BASTARDO. Grito cilan con lagrimas en los ojos, en eso max baja del árbol con la cara pálido.

-max…duaaaaaw ¿Qué viste?. Dijo clamont

-habla…duaaaaaw habla max. Dijo brock

-vi-vi-vi…duaaaaaaw…vi-vienen. Decía max pálido

-¿Quién viene?..duaaaaw…que asco, me manche con vomito, estoy orinado. Decía cilan enojado con max.

-LAS CHICAS VIENEN. grito max y los demas se asustaron como nunca

-a correr…duaaaaw. Dijo brock.

-es mejor…duuuaaaw si corremos separados…¿chicos?. Dijo max y vio como los demás se fueron por caminos diferentes

-son unos $&%$%$/%/$/%$ decía max en eso le roza una bala y corre gritando como una niña.

-rayos, por poco. Dijo serena con una pistola anestesiante.

-vamos, todas por separado. Dijo misty.

-SI. Dijeron todas y se adentraron en el bosque.

-rayos, ¿Por qué a mi? Decía brock todavía vomitando y se tropezó con una piedra.

-miren, un rastro de vomito, hay cuatro. Dijo misty.

-deben ser ellos. Dijo dawn con seriedad

-vamos. Dijo anabel.

-SI. Dijeron todas y se fueron por separados

CON CILAN

-joder, mi vida es un asco, literalmente huelo a vomito y a orina…oigo pasos, en eso se esconde en unas hierbas raras.

-¿escuchaste?, se escucho un ruido. Dijo may.

-no lo creo aunque…huele a perro muerto. Dijo macey

-a ver….que asco. Dijo iris

-muy bien, sigamos, debe estar cerca. Dijo may y se fueron las chicas

-(suspirando), menos mal

-voy a llevar hiervas. Dijo iris

-no lo hagas, si fuera tu, son hiervas y arbustos venenosos que dan picazón. Dijo macey

-(¿Cómo?, no te rasques, no te rasques) pensaba cilan con la cara roja por la comezón.

-a ver, déjame ver. Dijo may y el pobre cilan aguantaba con las ganas de rascarse

-si, tienes razón, mejor vayámonos, aquí huele peor. Dijo may y las tres chicas se fueron y cilan con los ojos rojos salio.

-JODER….JODER…PICA, PICA, PICA, PICA. Gritaba cilan mientras se rascaba, pero para su mala suerte las tres chicas estaban ahí.

-al fin, tenemos a uno. Dijo iris con un bate.

-ahora veras. Dijo may con una red y una pistola apuntando a cilan

-ahora ver. Dijo macey con una antorcha encendida

-CHI-CHICAS. Grito cilan y corrió, mientras may disparo y en un disparo le llego a Alicia que veía la cueva de conejo y cayo (XD, ¿Qué carajo hace ahí?), cilan corría y tropezó, cayendo y golpeándose en los bajos.

-UYYYYYY, eso debió doler, veamos la repetición.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, joooooooodeeeeeeeerrrr, púas (golpe en los bajos XD) era cilan.

-Se golpeo en las bolas doradas. Dijo luffy con una sonrisa

-(suspirando), cierto esposo. Decía Hancock

-sigamos con la acción.

CON CILAN.

-Eso si, me dolió. Decía cilan en el suelo teniendo dolor en los bajos

-te tenemos. En eso may le dispara una bala tranquilizante.

-que..Rayos…tengo….en eso cilan se durmió.

-¿estará dormido?. Dijo macey

-a ver. Dijo iris golpeando el cuerpo con el bate y cilan seguía dormido.

-si, esta dormido. Dijo may lanzándole la red.

-tenemos a uno. Dijo iris.

-SI. Dijeron las dos chicas

-ya las chicas tienen uno, faltan tres, ¿Cómo crees luffy como le ira a los demas?

-bababbububuabbab (comiendo) luffy

-(suspirando) luffy. Era Hancock sonrojada

-ok, ahora veamos a max.

CON MAX

-joder, empapado, hambriento y cansado. Decía max, en eso ve a una ardilla comiendo una nuez, el chico volteo a la derecha como a la izquierda y no había nadie.

-ven, ardilla, solo te voy a comer. Decía max , se acerco con cuidado a la ardilla, y este vio al chico con lentes

-no, no puedo, perdón ardilla. Decía llorando max., en eso la ardilla suelta la nuez y se abalanza contra el chico

-AAAAAAAAAAAH, PUTO ANIMAL. Decía max mientras la ardilla lo arañaba

-QUITATE DE MI, MALDITA BESTIA. Grita max y se saca a la ardilla y lo lanza, la ardilla cae y hace un ruido.

-¿Qué haces?. Dijo max, en eso sale un ejército de ardillas listas para atacar.

-aaaaah, me cago en ti ardilla. Dijo max y se fue corriendo.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Grito como niña max siendo mordido por una de las ardillas en el trasero, sigue corriendo y choca con las tres chicas.

-mira lo que nos trajo el viento. Dijo korrina con un hacha (XD)

-Es cierto, nos trajo a un raro. Dijo angie con una pistola

-es cierto, un premio. Dijo latias con una lanza, en eso las chicas daban miedo que el ejército de ardillas se va con miedo.

-chi-chi-chicas. Dijo max con miedo que se hizo de nuevo pipi.

-dispárale. Dijo latias. En eso angie le dispara.

-¿Qué rayos?, en eso se duerme max.

-esta dormido. Dijo angie

-a ver. En eso latias lo toca con la punta de la lanza, pero seguía dormido

-esta dormido, tenemos a uno. Dijo korrina.

-SI. Dijeron las dos chicas

Próximo capitulo: los juegos del yaoi (parte 2)

reviews


	11. Final de saga

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

FINAL DE LA PRIMERA SAGA

¿CONTINUARA?

NOTA: VOTACION PARA SABER SI HAGO UNA SEGUNDA SAGA, DONDE VA A VER MAS LOCURAS, VIOLACIONES, TORTURAS, DIVERSION Y COSAS MAS LUNATICAS, LAS OPCIONES SON:

SI, MAS LA RAZON DE PORQUE

NO, MAS LA RAZON DE PORQUE NO

LOS VOTOS SOLO SERAN POR COMENTARIOS / REVIEWS, LA VOTACION ES HASTA EL DIA JUEVES 4

NOTA 2: UN SALUDO Y APLAUSOS A ESTAS CHICAS DE LA SAGA, QUE TORTURAN Y AMAN A ASH, MAS TORTURA PARA LOS CHICOS YAOI (XD)

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

NOTA 3: AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU COMPAÑÍA EN ESTA AVENTURA LOCA Y DIVERTIDA

NOTA 4: PREMIOS A NIVEL INTERNACIONAL MAYO 2015, POR VER LA HISTORIA

MEXICO (MEDALLA DE ORO)

ARGENTINA (MEDALLA DE PLATA)

CHILE (MEDALLA DE BRONCE)

NOTA 5: ACEPTO PROPUESTA PARA FORO, PARA ESTA HISTORIA.

CAPITULO 11: LOS JUEGOS DEL YAOI (FINAL)

(En el estudio de espn+)

-Muy bien, como pudimos ver, estas chicas tienen a dos raritos

Macey

May

Iris

Tienen a cilan

-ahora con el grupo 2, dijo luffy

Korrina

Angie

Latias

Tienen a max.

-han caído dos, faltan dos, boa Hancock, ¿Cómo crees que le ira a los demás?

-(suspirando) luffy, querido. Decía Hancock viendo a luffy.

-ok…luffy, misma pregunta

-veamos….tengo hambre, pero si a ellos les paso eso, no me imagino que les pasara a los dos restantes. Dijo luffy sonriendo

-concuerdo, traigan mas comida para luffy.

-si…comida, comida, comida. Decía luffy feliz por la noticia

-ok…volvamos a la acción.

CON CLEMONT

-Uff,ufff, ah, me canse, pero me tuve que alejar bien de las chicas…duaaaaaaw. Dijo el rubio vomitando todavía (ya van como tres capítulos y sigue vomitando, XD), en eso oye pasos y se asusta que se hace pipi y se esconde arriba de un árbol trepándolo.

-¿escucharon algo?. Dijo cynthia con un arco y flechas vigilando el entorno

-no, pero mas vale que lo encontremos, que quiero mi cita con ash. Dijo anabel con una pistola de rayos y sonrojada

-olvídalo, la única con es cita con ash, voy a ser yo. Dijo Bianca mientras tenia como una ¿motosierra? (pobre clemont XD)

-Ah, si, y ¿Quién lo dice?. Dijo anabel celosa

-lo digo yo. Dijo Bianca activando la motosierra.

-chicas, chicas, cálmense. Decía cynthia en eso ve el charco de pipi que dejo clemont.

-uuuuuuuy, que asco, alguien se orino. Dijo Bianca con asco.

-debe estar cerca, lo presiento. Dijo anbel con los ojos cerrados.

-¿lo supiste con tus poderes de psíquico?. Dijo cynthia con una gota.

-no, lo supe porque en ese árbol están cayendo gotas. Dijo anabel, y era cierto, caían gotas del árbol siendo clemont que se hizo mas pipi por el miedo a las tres chicas (pobre, esta traumado XD)

-oh, rayos. Dijo clemont con miedo.

-ya lo tenemos. Dijo feliz cynthia apuntándole con una flecha

-AAAAAAAAAAH, NO LO HAGAS. Grita el rubio con mas terror, en eso cynthia tira la flecha y roza la cara de clemont, que cae de la rama del arbol hasta otra rama, golpeándose en los bajos.

-aaaaaaaauuuuuuch, vo-voy a que-quedar si hijos. Decía clemont con ese dolor en la entrepierna.

-rayos, falle. Dijo la rubia sacando otra flecha.

-apunta bien. Dijo anabel

-si, apunta bien esta vez. Dijo Bianca mirando al chico en el árbol.

-listo. Dijo cynthia y tiro la flecha, que de nuevo rozo la cara de clemont y cayo de nuevo a otra rama mas abajo golpeandose de nuevo en los bajos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, joder, mis hijos. Dijo clemont de nuevo con dolor en los bajos.

-fallaste. Dijo anabel sonriendo como burlándose de cynthia

-es verdad, van dos de dos. Dijo Bianca

-mmmm…ya se, Bianca usa la motosierra. Dijo cynthia

-si. Dijo Bianca, activo la motosierra y empezó a cortar el árbol, poco a poco.

-NO, ES…auch, mis cositas. Decía clemont con el dolor que tenia, se había hecho pipi, mas con el dolor de los bajos, si que sufre (XD)

-Un poco…ya casi…listo. Dijo Bianca y cortó el arbol.

-fuera abajo. Dijo cynthia

-lo mismo digo. Dijo anabel

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Era clemont que cae al suelo, mientras el árbol ya caía.

-vamos chicas. Dijo Bianca

-SI. Dijeron las demás chicas y fueron donde estaba clemont.

-auch, me duele los bajos, caí de un arbol….oh, oh. Dijo clemont y las chicas estaban frente a el sonriendo triunfalmente.

-te tenemos. Dijo anabel apuntándole con la pistola

-un rarito menos. Dijo cynthia

-atrapémoslo. Dijo Bianca, pero ya no estaba clemont.

-AAAAAAAAAAH. Grito clemont como una niña pequeña corriendo

-dispárale. Dijo Bianca.

-eso intento…¿Cómo funciona?. Decía anabel y por error apuntaba a cynthia

-oye, te cuidaaaaa…. Decía cynthia, pero le llego un disparo de electrochoques

-ah, así funciona, muy bien. Ahora te tengo dijo anabel y Le disparo a clemont, que le llega el impacto en el trasero (XD)

-joooooo…. Decía clemont en shock a causa del disparo quedando en el suelo, en eso se levanta cynthia

-serás…¿ COMO ME DISPARAS A MI?. Grito cynthia a una anabel casi riendo.

-lo…lo…lo siento. Decía la pelipurpura riéndose.

-da igual, lo tenemos, menos mal que traje esta red. Dijo Bianca lanzándole la red al rubio.

-¿estará inconsciente?. Pregunto cynthia

-a ver. Dijo anabel y le disparo a clemont

-AAAAAAAAH jooooooo…. En eso clemont se retuerce por la electricidad y queda inconsciente.

-vaya, eso si tubo que doler. Dijo Bianca mirando a las chicas.

-NAAAAAAAA. Dijeron las tres, en eso llega bonnie con una carretilla con los demás raritos atrapados.

-¿Qué haces con ellos dos?. Dijo anabel

-es que me mandaron a ayudar a llevar a los chicos y que las demás se fueran donde el laboratorio del profesor dijo la pequeña sonriendo y las demás se lo agradecieron y colocaron a max en la carretilla.

-MMMM, yo te ayudo. Dijo la chica con pelo morado, mientras las demás se fueron.

-Vaya, ya hay tres atrapados, solo falta uno y veamos las chicas.

-asi es mario, veamos, pobre clemont, lastimos sus bolas de oros (se hicieron polvo por los golpes, XD)….comida, comida. Dijo luffy Sonriendo.

-(suspiro). Luffy. Dijo Hancock sonrojada

Grupo 1:

Macy

Iris

May

Listo.

Grupo 2:

Korrina

Angie

Latias

Listo

Grupo 3

Anabel

Cynthia

Bianca

Listo

-veamos ahora, ya van tres…nos dicen que ya hay contacto con brock, veamos.

CON BROCK

-uff, ufff, uufffff, oh por dios, estoy…duuuuaaaaw. Dijo brock vomitando, estaba cansado, dolido, hambriento, de pronto escucho unos pasos y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, cerca de una caida que llegaba a un rio.

-vaya, no se ve aquí. Dijo serena con un hacha

-si, pero siento que esta aquí. Dijo misty con una pistola verdadera (XD, pobre brock, alias el brocas)

-ey, miren, un charco de…iuuuuw, que asco. Dijo dawn con un bolso lleno de dagas arrojadizas y mirando el charco de vomito, en eso brock estaba con miedo que se hizo pipi.

-ahí estas. Dijo misty disparando el arma, en eso corre brock gritando como una niña.

-AAAAAAAAH, MI VIIIDAAA. Gritaba brock con miedo.

-TOMA ESTO. Dijo dawn lanzando una daga, en eso le llega a brock en el trasero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito brock, en eso se cae al rio.

-rayos. Dijeron las dos chicas. Pasaron dos minutos y salio brock del rio.

-auch, solo….solo un poco mas. En eso el joven se saca la daga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se oye un grito.

-vaya, vaya, ríndete. Dijo serena mirando a brock con el hacha.

-olvi…olvídalo. Decía brock con dolor y cansancio, en eso brock salta y cae encima de una rama larga que estaba en cima de una roca.

-caiste. Dijo serena y salto encima de la rama y golpeo en los bajos a brock.

-OOOOOOUUUUUUW. Grito brock y cayo al suelo, en eso llegan dawn y misty.

-lo logramos. Dijeron las chicas, en eso llegan bonnie con anabel y les explica todos y las chicas dejan a brock en la carretilla.

-¿ahora que?. Dijeron las chicas

-las demás están descansando en el lago. Dijo bonnie sonriendo.

-bueno…cazar deja sucio. Dijo dawn

-vamos. Dijeron las chicas, pasaron unos minutos y ya bonnie con anabel estaban en la casa de ash.

-uy, un cordón se desato. Dijo anabel viendo sus zapatillas, en eso bonnie entra y delia con ash los ve asombrados, mientras las chicas corrían para llegar.

FLASHBACK

-oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Dijo misty

-es que bonnie dijo que ash estaba bañándose desnudo. Dijo may roja

-a mi me dijo que ash nadaba desnudo. Dijo Bianca

-un momento…esa niña. Dijo misty y todas se dieron cuenta.

-AAAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron todas.

FIN FLASHBACK

-tenemos a una ganadora para la cena, BONNIE. Dijo delia viendo a la pequeña feliz.

-¿EEEEEEEEEH?. Gritaron las chicas.

-rayos, si no fuera por estas zapatillas. Dijo anabel en el suelo con un aura depresiva.

-las demas estarán en casa. Dijo delia.

-PERO, PERO. Decían las chicas

-ya llego su auto. Dijo delia y ash con bonnie se subieron al auto y se fueron, dejando a las chicas mas celosas.

-que alguien llamen al hospital. Dijo max, pero los chicos miraron a las chicas con ira.

-será mejor que llame al hospital. Dijo delia y las chicas se desquitaron con los chicos. (Pobres, XD)

CON ASH Y BONNIE.

-vaya, la cena esta buena. Dijo ash

-si, muy buena, mi príncipe ash. Dijo bonnie sonriéndole, en eso llega Pikachu.

-pika…AAAAAAAAR. Decia ash pero lo electrocuta Pikachu llorando

-pika,pika,pika,Pikachu. (me diste la maldición del mas sexy, buneary y fennekin me,me….) decía el Pokemon llorando.

FIN DE LA SAGA.

¿CONTINUARA?

¿HABRAN MAS CHICAS?

SOLO VOTEN

NOTA FINAL: ADMITO MI ERRORES EN LA SERIA Y EN EL TEMA DE BUSTOS, SOLO ES PARA COMEDIA


	12. Melodia

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTA: BIENVENIDO A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES COMO FAVORITOS COMO A LOS ANTIGUOS, A LA NUEVA SAGA DE ESTA HISTORIA LUNATICA Y DIVERTIDA, ASI ES MUCHACHOS/CHAS, ESTA ES LA:

GUERRA POR ASH (SEGUNDA SAGA)

NOTA 2: CREE UNA HISTORIA LLAMADA KONOHA NARUTO (ORIGINAL XD)

NOTA 3: HAY VOTACION DE SI DEBEN SUFRIF MÁS LOS RAROS:

SI, MAS LA RAZON DE PORQUE

NO, MAS LA RAZON DE PORQUE

GARY QUE SEA EL NUEVO RARITO Y QUE SE UNA

NOTA 4: ESTA CREADO LA HISTORIO DE NARUKURAMA

NOTA 5: NOMBREN A TODAS LAS CHICAS, SEGÚN USTEDES DEBAN ESTAR

NOTA 6: MANDO UN SALUDO A LOS FAVORITES COMO FOLLOWERS

LOS VOTOS SE HARAN SOLO POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE VER UN FORO PARA LA HISTORIA, ACEPTO LAS PROPUESTAS.

OPEINING (sonido del primer Opening Pokemon, XD)

Quiero ser siempre el mejor

Para que nadie me viole…

Con Pikachu la maldición

Que nos va a mataaar…

Quiero escaparme ahora

De todo este harem…

Me van a violar con todo

Con su poder de amooor…

Pokeash, tienes que correr por tu vida

Hasta de los raritos que te persiguen…

Pokeash, aaamores que te buscan

Para darte otro más…

Pokeash, corre por tu fuente, uoooh

Corre o si no te van a tocar

Escóndete y hazte hombreeee

POKEAAAASHHH

POKEASH, TIENES QUE VIVIR

POKEASH….

LAS CHICAS QUE VAN SON:

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

MELODY (ESTE CAPITULO, SON 13)

CAPITULO 12: UNA MELODIA CONOCIDA

Ash, estaba despertando por el ataque de Pikachu, que le había tocado sufrir con la maldición de au amo, (la maldición de ser el más "sexy" y "amado", XD)

-Ash, mi príncipe, ¿estas bien?. Dijo bonnie preocupada por el chico

-s-si…auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Pikachu?. Dijo ash un poco enojado y adolorido

-pika-pika-pika-pika. (me pegaste tu maldición, bueneary y fennekin, me, me…me vio..)Intentaba decir Pikachu, se fue a una esquina a llorar, (pobre, de tal amo, tal Pokemon, lo violaron, XD)

-Pikachu. Decía ash, de repente escucho una melodía, una melodía que conocía, pero que no recordaba, hasta que después de unos segundos, recordó la melodía

-MELO…, Decía ash, pero ya la chica numero trece (suertudo, XD), ya estaba encima de el besandolo

-elegido…es decir mi ash. Decía la chica mientras besaba en la boca a ash, dejando a bonnie, rara, pero estaba celosa al ver esto.

-pe-pero si eres melody…decía ash, pero la chica continuaba besándolo.

-oye, suelta a mi príncipe. Dijo bonnie haciendo un puchero

-y…¿tu quien eres enanita?. Dijo la chica

-e-e-e-e-enanita. Decía bonnie sin palabras, nadie le habia dicho eso, en eso ve en la mesa un pastel y se lo lanza a melody.

-quítate un poco, dijo ash, en eso melody cae y para la mala suerte de ash, le llega el pastel en la cara.

-uy…falle. Dijo la pequeña rubia con una gota

-ah,…asi que ese pastel era para mi, ahora veras. Dijo la chica de pelo castaño, toma otro pastel y se lo lanza a bonnie, pero ash, se levanta y recibe de nuevo el pastelazo y cae de nuevo

-ASH, MI VIDA. Grita melody, pero le llega un pastelazo de parte de bonnie

-si, justo en el blanco. Dijo riendo la pequeña, pero vio que la chica estaba lamiendo, como lo leen, lamiendo la cara de ash.

-mmmmm, que rico, de chocolate. Dijo la chica sonriendo triunfante

-eres una…decía bonnie inflando sus mejillas y enojada.

-mmmm, que delicioso, un postre como a mi me gusta. Decía melody lamiendo a ash en el suelo que estaba sangrando por la nariz ante tal situación.

-oye, suéltalo. Dijo bonnie

-oblígame. Dijo la chica, pero recibió un pastelazo de nuevo de parte de bonnie

-toma eso. Dijo la rubia sonriendo

-oh, no lo hiciste. Dijo la chica parándose y mirando de una manera enojada a la niña

-si, si lo hize. Dijo bonnie, en eso ambas chicas, comienzan una guerra de comida mientras ash…

-mi vida por sangre. Decía ash mientras aun sangraba por la nariz (al fin ash se esta haciendo hombre, XD)

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el administrador del restauran, los saco de ahí

-y no vuelvan. Dijo cerrando la puerta

-es tu culpa. Dijo la pequeña niña

-no, es tu culpa bebita. Dijo melody

-es tu culpa lagarta. Dijo bonnie

-como no, pañalitas. Dijo melody

-es tu culpa. Dijo bonnie

-la tuya. Dijo melody

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-la tuya. Dijo bonnie

-la tuya. Dijo melody, en eso llega un auto para recoger a ash, que seguía en el suelo con dos servilletas color rojo en la nariz y Pikachu, bueno, mientras sucedía la pelea de comidas, buneary con fennekin. Etraron con una cuerda y atraparon a Pikachu

-bun, bun. (aquí estas, listo para otro round) dijo buenary sonrojada

-fenne-fenne (si, ahora con mas tiempo)

-PIKAAAAA. (Nooooooooooo) grita Pikachu cuando las dos Pokemon se lo llevan hasta la cueva

-Ash, hijo, vine a recogerte…¿otra chica?. Dijo delia viendo a la nueva chica

-aaaaah…¿Dónde estoy?. Decía ash despertando

-mi hijo me va a dar varios nietos, HURRA. Grito la mdre de ash festejando por su hijo, en eso ash se desmaya de nuevo

-bueno…suban ustedes, las llevare a casa. Dijo delia y ambas chicas se miraron

-hmp. Dijeron ambas sin mirarse

Próximo capitulo: conociendo la casa


	13. La Casa

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NOTA: perdón por la demora de escribir este capitulo, espero que les guste esta capitulo

NOTA 2: hay votación, ¿ash debe cambiar o seguirá sufriendo?

SI, MAS LA RAZON DE PORQUE

NO, QUE NO CAMBIE PARA QUE SUFRA

Opción de ustedes, ideas de ustedes

Los votos serán SOLO por reviews/ comentarios

NOTA 2: creación de dos fanfiction

Para los fans de Naruto, cree un fanfic llamado destino uzumaki

También un fanfic del laboratorio de Dexter llamado ¿ciencia o amor?

NOTA 3: MIS PRÓXIMOS PROYECTOS O POSIBLES SERÁN:

UN FANFIC DE TENCHI AYUMO (UNIVERSO DE TENCHI O EN TOKYO, HAREM)

BLEACH (ICHIGO X RUKIA O ORIHIME), (PUEDEN SER AMBAS)

EL SUFRIDO ASH (HAREM XD)

LA FEROMONA, NARUTO HAREM

CORREDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD (EYESHIELD 21)

GOKU CONTRA NARUTO

GOHAN DEL MAL (GOHAN X VIDEL)

UN CAMINO CONTIGO (NARUHINA)

UN FUTURO DEL PASADO (NARUTO)

HERMANO QUERIDO (ONE PIECE)

UN AMOR ACOSADOR (LUFFY X HANCOCK)

AMOR DE BART (SIMPSONS)

LOCAS POR EL (SIMPSONS)

UN DIA COMO MILHOUSE (XD)

LAS CHICAS HASTA AHORA VAN:

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

MELODY

CAPITULO 13: conociendo la casa

Nuestro héroe de Pokemon, había llegado con bonnie y la nueva chica de su fan-club (XD)

-ash, amor. Decía melody viendo a su amor, que estaba inconsciente con dos papeles de color rojo en la nariz

-oye tu, suelta a mi ash. Dijo la pequeña

-olvídalo pañalitas. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfante mientras se acercaba para darle un beso apasionado a ash, en eso bonnie la toma del cabello.

-auch, veras. Dijo melody, en eso empezó de nuevo una pelea en el auto, mientras delia estaba sonriendo mientras conducía, seguían peleando, cuando sintieron un ruido, era ash que había despertado

-oi...oigan…AAAAAAAAAAH. Grito, porque uno de los golpes de las chicas, le había llegado en la entrepierna

-ASH. Gritaron las dos, pero se miraron a los ojos y en eso es como que hubiera un rayo eléctrico

-es tu culpa. Dijo la rubia

-la tuya. Dijo la castaña

-bebita. Dijo melody

-lagarta. Dijo bonnie

-pañalitas. Dijo melody

-chicas, ya llegamos. Dijo delia, en eso Habían llegado y las chicas salieron corriendo por su ash (suertudo maldito XD)

-ASH, AMOR MIO. Gritaron las chicas, se abrió la puerta del coche y salio, mejor dicho, cayó ash tocándose sus partes por el dolor.

-ash, ¿Qué te paso?. Dijo dawn sonrojada como las demás y preocupadas, en eso salen delia con las demas

-¿tu?. Dijo misty mirando a melody

-ah, pero si eres tu. Dijo melody mirando a la pelinanranja

-¿Qué le paso a ash?. Dijo la pelinaranja con ua cara roja de celos como de ira, así estaban las demás chicas

-bueno…lo que paso es que. Dijo bonnie todo, pero absolutamente todo dejando más celosas

-les diré algo a ustedes, yo y mi ash, nos vamos a casar. Dijo melody con corazones en los ojos

-serás decían las chicas

-ALTO, solo hay una forma de hacer algo. Dijo delia

-ASI…¿Cuál?. Dijeron todas las chicas

-Con un royal Rumble o mejor dicho batalla real. Dijo delia feliz

-¿ QUEEEEE?. Dijeron todas las chicas

-y la que gane, pasara estara con mi hijo todo el dia buscando la nueva casa. Dijo la madre de ash dejando a todos sonrojadas y con corazones dejando a delia con una gota

-¿y los chicos? Dijo delia

EN EL HOSPITAL

-mi…cuerpo. Decía cilan vendado hasta el cuello e inmóvil

-rayos, todo por ash. Dijo brock en silla de ruedas

-si y que ustedes no se golpearon cuatro veces en sus cositas. Dijo max en cama con un yeso en su cadera

\- suertudos, a mi que me dispararon y paso lo peor. Dijo clemont

-muy bien, como en dos días estarán bien. Dijo la enfermera joy y salio

-amor mio. Dijo brock llorando

-por cierto, tenemos a un ayudante para que los cuide. Dijo la enfermera, entro el ayudante sin mostrar la cara y cerro la puerta con llave.

-eh…señor…¿señor?. Dijo cilan con una gota como los demas, en eso el ayudante se de vuelta y sip, era el anciano que regala amor a los raritos (los violo XD)

-AAAAAAAAAAH, SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ grito max

-NOOOO, NOOOOO AUN ME DUELE LO DE LA VEZ PASADA. Grito clemont casi llorando

-NOOO, NO DE NUEVO. Grito cilan

-GRACIAS A DIOS, A DAR MAS AMOR Y VEO QUE HAY UNO NUEVO. Grito feliz el anciano con ya los pantalones abajo

-AYUDAAAA. Gritaron los chicos

-AMOR. Grito el anciano, en eso se escucharon gritos de cariño en el hospital (XD)

-AAAAAH, MI TRASERO. Grito cilan

-AAAAAAH GRACIAS DIOS. Grito el anciano

-NOOOOOOOOO. Grito max

-AHÍ NOOO, AHÍ NOOOOO. Ese era clemont

-¿ PORQUE A MIIIII?...AHHHHHHHH. grito brock

EN CASA DE ASH

-Muy bien chicas aquí tengo una bolsita, saquen un número y ese numero será su entrada la lucha. Dijo delia, en eso todas las chicas excepto bonnie (para protegerla decidió delia), odas se miraban seriamente

-TODO POR ASH. Grtaron las chicas, mientras estaba en la cama durmiendo o adolorido por los golpes

-por cierto será en traje de baño y el ring, será de lodo. Dijo delia, dejando a mas de una con un poco de sangre en la nariz (pervertidas XD)

¿Quién habrá sido primera?

¿Quién ganara?

Comentarios y reviews con su favorita para la lucha

Próximo capitulo: lucha real, mas con invitados especiales

Transmite mario uzumaki


	14. Batalla Real

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

Nota: espero que les guste este capitulo y espero reviews/ comentarios

Nota 2: hay votación, de que historia, proyecto será próximamente, las opciones son:

A. Edo tensei (fanfic naruto) (naruto con todos sus amigos, se enfrentan a ninjas como familiares y amigos en edo tensei en su propia aldea, mas con una batalla épica de sasuke vs naruto)

B. Ash el galán (Harem con hijas del futuro)

no, Bleach, han pasado un año desde la derrota de aizen, y un nuevo enemigo aparece, oirihime es raptada e ichigo se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.

D. Distance, Slam dunk, sakuragi y rukawa, se odian, pero no dan a entender que hay una amistad, pero por cosa del destino, rukawa, cambia y se va a kainan y sakuragi con el se enfrentan.

E. Maldad, gohan por un poder de garlick junior, cambia y se enfrenta a los guerrero videl.

Los votos e opiniones, son abiertas y solo serán por reviews como comentarios y son hasta el dia 29 de julio la votacion

Nota 3: acepto propuestas de foros y lean mis demás historias.

Nota 4: ¿Quién debe ganar?, den su opinion

LAS CHICAS HASTA AHORA VAN:

MISTY

DAWN

MAY

SERENA

ANABEL

CYNTHIA

ANGIE

KORRINA

IRIS

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

MELODY

Capitulo 14: batalla real

CANCION DEL ROYAL RUMBLE (BURN IT TO THE GROUND BY NICKELBACK)

-MUY BUENAS NOCHES, SOY MARIO UZUMAKI, BIENVENIDO AL PRIMER ROYAL RUMBLE DEL HAREM EN POKEMON, DONDE 13 CHICAS ENTRARN EN TRAJE DE BAÑO A UN RING DE LUCHA DE LODO, Y TENEMOS INVITADOS DE PARA ESTA NOCHE ESPECIAL, CON USTEDES ROCK LEE Y BROCK LESNAR (XD)

-Gracias Mario, la llama de la juventud se siente. Dijo lee con su pose de gai

-lesnar dar gracias por invitación. Dijo el luchador

-gracias a ustedes por aceptar, son luchadores fuertes.

-gracias a Gai sensei. Dijo lee casi llorando

-gracias conductor. Dijo lesnar

-¿Quién creen que ganara esta lucha?

-todas, pero quien tenga mas juventud, GANARA, SIIIIII. Dijo lee entusiasmado

-ja, tu chico, tu ser raro. Dijo lesnar mirando a lee

-¿Por qué?. Dijo lee un poco raro

-tu llevar ropa ajustada, chicas no estar contigo, parecer de otro lado (XD) dijo lesnar riéndose

-para tu información, orangután, es para entrenar y por la llama de la juventud. Dijo lee

-uy, no le tuviste que decir eso

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Dijo lee mirándome

-tu llamar lesnar orangután, lesnar acabar contigo. Dijo el luchador en pose y rompiendo una silla

-MUY BIEN, MIENTRAS ELLOS PELEAN, VAMOS CON DELIA, ADELANTE DELIA…LESNAR, NO, CON LA SILLA NOO…

-Patada de la aldea. Dijo lee golpeando la cámara

(Corte de transmisión, XD)

Con delia

-gracias Mario…¿Mario?, parece que se corto la transmisión.

Era de noche en la casa de ash, en el patio trasero estaba un ring con lodo mas con unos bancos, que estaban de publico, era oak, con Tracey, mas con bonnie y mr. Mime, mientras ash, bueno, el estaba amordazado y atado como vendado en una silla mientras en la frente tenia pegada trozo de un papel escrito:

-"premio y pase para amormania" por una noche, (una noche con estar con ash para hacer cualquier cosa con el, cualquier cosa, XD), (Pobre ash, como premio para que lo amen y violen)

-muy buenas noches, una de las chicas, tendrá el privilegio de pasar por una noche completa y sin ser interrumpidos con mi hijo, para hacer un amor tan grande con el. Dijo delia feliz

-MMMMMMMMM, MMMMMM (sáquenme de aquí, Ayuda por mi vida) pensaba ash mientras se retorcía por ser premio así.

-muy bien, que entre la primera chica. Dijo delia, en eso se escucha la música de heidi mientras, la primera chica era may que caminaba.

-¿es en serio?. Dijo may con un traje de baño sonrojada, bikini de color rojo mostrando atributos, mientras entraba al ring. Mirando a su premio que estaba ahí aun retorciéndose para escapar.

-muy bien, ahora su oponente. Dijo delia, ahora se escucha la canción de "imperio de star Wars", mientras Cyntia salía con un traje de baño de color negro con dorado mostrando sus cosillas. En eso ambas chicas se miran con seriedad

-muy bien chicas, no hay golpes bajos, riñones, la que salga del ring pierde, ¿entendido?. Dijo delia

-si. Dijeron ambas chicas

-profesor…¿Quién ganara?. Dijo Tracey con un papel en la nariz por el sangrado

-se desmayo, hay que hacer una transfusión de sangre. Dijo bonnie, mientras el oak, estaba en el suelo inconsciente en el suelo con la nariz sangrando (XD, no aguanto un segundo)

-muy bien…comienzen…un momento, mi hijo va a ver. Dijo delia saliendo del ring yendo hacia donde su hijo, le saca la venda, y cuando ash mira a las chicas, le sangra la nariz, mientras las chicas estaban roja.

-ahora si, COMIENZEN. Grito delia.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron ambas chicas, may sostiene a cynthia del cabello

-auch, suéltame niña, en eso la rubia se zafa del ataque de may, en eso se lanza contra ella y caen en el lodo, mientras ash seguía sangrándole la nariz, mientras Tracey se desmayo como el oak.

-vaya pelea. Dijo bonnie mirando la lucha mientras estaba comiendo unas palomitas como la mama de ash.

-ahora veras. Dijo may, se levanta sucia como la rubia, le da una patada en el estomago, la agarra y la levanta.

-suéltame, suéltame. Dijo cynthia, en eso may no aguanta mas y cynthia cae encima de ella (XD), en eso se pone encima de ella, le toma una mano y la golpea contra la cara de may.

-no te golpees, no te golpees. Decía la rubia y may recibía los golpes, en eso se levanta, le da una cachetada.

-OOOOOOH. Dijeron bonnie y delia con las palomitas en la mano

-ahora veras, dijo y corrió botando a may, una y otra vez con lazos, en eso, se impulsa con la cuerda y le aplica una lanza.

(TRANSMISION)

-LANZA, LANZA, ESE ES FATAL, CHUCHI, CHUCHI, LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS.

-Vaya ataque. Dijo lee con una venda en la cabeza.

-lesnar decir lo mismo, rubia atacar a castaña. Dijo lesnar con moretones.

-ESTO ACABA AQUÍ.

Lucha

-ahora veras. Dijo cynthia , coge un poco de lodo, may se levanta casi aturdida, voltea y esquiva el lodo.

-a-a-ahora, es mi turno, dijo may, en eso le da un derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, la toma y la lanza contra las cuerdas, may se impulsa de las cuerdas, la iba a sacar, pero la rubia, se agacha y la impulsa, mientras may volaba y cayo fuera del ring.

-No, mi ash. Dijo may cansada.

-acompáñame may. Dijo delia y la condujo hacia la banca de las eliminadas, en eso se escucha la música de "bajo el mar", de la sirenita, en eso sale misty, con un traje de baño color amarillo mientras ash estaba con un confort en las narices. Entra al ring y ataca dándole bofetadas a la rubia, le hace una zancadilla y zancadillas, en eso cae cynthia y se embarra más de lodo, la pelinaranja, se sube a una esquina.

-AAAASSSH. Grita misty y salta y cae con un brazo encima de cynthia.

-AAAAA. Grita la rubia

-oh si, oh si, ganare el amor de ash. En eso se escucha la musica de "Dora la exploradora". En eso entra iris

-¿Por qué una de niños?. Dijo la morena con un bikini de color azul.

-ten esto. Dijo cynthia tomándole la pierna de misty, haciendo que ella caiga al lodo en toda cara, iris entra.

-Esto va por ti, mi niño. Dijo iris dándole un guiño de ojo a ash.

¿Quién GANARA?

¿QUIEN ENTRARA?

VOTEN POR SU FAVORITA

ESPERO REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR

UNA CHICA MAS SE UNIRA AL FINAL

¿QUIEN SERA?

EPEREN HASTA AVERIGUARLO

Proximo capitulo: la lucha sigue


	15. La lucha

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

Este capitulo va ser el mas corto, pero mañana sigue con las demás peleas

¿Quién quiere de las chicas nombradas en el capitulo anterior entre?

Importante: leer las notas

Nota: espero que les guste este capitulo, visiten mi pagina de fanfiction que es mario uzumaki, ayer 9 de julio, fue un día especial para mi, mi cumpleaños cumpliendo 19 años, (me siento viejo XD)

Nota 2: cree una historia llamada "el regreso de zed", del anime kiba

Nota 3: ya esta el nuevo capitulo de "senasuzu" de mi fanfiction, una historia de romance

Nota 4: cree la historia de Slam dunk, "baloncesto oscuro en mi pagina de fanfiction"

Nota 5: ya esta el capitulo de amor por gohan de mi fanfiction

Nota 6: recomienden esta historia lunática (XD)

Nota 7: para los amantes de naruto, también esta el llamado "Destino Uzumaki y Naruto Day"

Nota 8: creare una historia de bleach llamada "sukima naranjo" (la pareja será a votación en el prorrogo de la historia)

Nota 9: creare un harem en los simpsons (XD, LUNATICO), donde Bart será y sufrirá como ash con las chicas que ah conocido

Nota 10: si quieren envíenme sus mejores historias o favoritas historias, de todas escogeré tres para ver quien es el mejor, muchos morirán, muchos lloraran (XD), pero solo uno será llamado "autor del mes" y entrara para ser al final del año "autor del año", solo por reviews las historias.

Nota 11: hay votación, que solo será por reviews y comentarios, la votación será, ¿los raritos, deben tener un capitulo especial?

Si, mas la razón

No, mas la razón

Si, mas con una idea tuya de tortura o ridiculez para ellos

Capitulo 14: la lucha sigue

-Esto va por ti, mi niño. Dijo iris dándole un guiño de ojo a ash.

-MMMMMMM, MMMMMMMM. Hacia ash para salirse, (sáquenme de aquí por arceus, por kami, no soy un juguete sexual aunque sea sexy, XD), iris entra al ring de lodo, en ves de entrar, salta desde la tercera cuerda y cae encima de las dos chicas que se embarran de lodo.

-GUAU, VAYA SALTO

-Arde en su juventud. Dijo rock lee con un poco de sangre en la nariz

-lesnar atento, yo mirar pelea. Dijo el peleador profesional.

-Volvamos con la pelea

Iris toma a cynthia y se pone encima de ella y le da unos golpes, en realidad la golpea con sus manos como una niñita

-toma, toma, toma, toma. Decía la morena encima de la rubia mientras recibía los golpecitos, en eso misty la toma del cuello a iris y de un brazo y la toma, en eso cynthia se levanta.

-esta vez te ayudare rubia. Dijo misty

-suéltame ya, ash va a ser mío. Dijo iris intentando zafarse de la llave de la pelirroja

-ahora veras. Dijo cynthia, prepara una cahetada, la más fuerte que incluso mandaría volar a brock hasta Marte, en eso la morena se agacha y misty recibe el ataque cayendo al lodo a unos centímetros de caer del ring.

-uy, eso debió doler. Dijo may en la banca de los eliminados, en eso iris se va hacia una cuerda impulsándose y le asesta con una lanza a cynthia que cae al suelo inconsciente

-LANZA, LANZA, QUEEE BONIIITO.

-vaya golpe. Dijo lee

-técnica fuerte, lanza buena. Dijo lesnar

-ahora es todo o nada, iris saca a misty con un pie haciendo que ella caiga del ring inconsciente y con sus ojos como remolino, en eso delia la toma de las piernas y la deja el lado de la banca de los eliminados y de ja a un lado un letrero diciendo:

"cuidado noqueada en el suelo, no pisar"

-si, lo logre. Decía iris, pero cynthia se coloca detrás de ella, salta y con sus rodillas colocándose en la espalda, toma los brazos y cae con ella aplicando una quebradora de espalda.

-AAAAAAAAAAH. Grita iris en el suelo por la llave aplicada.

-ahora veras niñita. Dijo cynthia, en eso se escucha la canción de "welcome to the jungle", en eso sale angie con un traje de baño color celeste con verde.

-ash, cuando te tenga no te salvas. Dijo angie con una sonrisa picara. Mientras ash lloraba, sabia que si o si iba a ser mas amado por una chica, (ne, lo van a violar hasta que se cansen)

-vaya, esto es divertido. Dijo bonnie mirando todo mientras comía palomitas, mientras tracie y oak estaban inconsciente mientras tenían suero con sangre por haber sangrado mucho por la nariz (pervertidos XD)

Entra angie y le da un lazo que hace que cynthia caiga al barro, pero por error ella cambie se cae y cae en los labios de la rubia, hubo como unos segundos de silencio hasta que.

-DUUUUUUUUUUUUAW. Gritaban las dos chicas

-no, me besaste rara. Dijo cynthia

-no, me caí y no eres de mi tipo flaquita. Dijo angie con ganas de vomitar

-uy, no le habra dicho flaquita. Dijo delia con una gota

-R-E-P-I-T-E E-S-O. dijo cynthia con una vena y un aura de fuego rojo

-lo Hare, flaquita. Lo dijo angie, mientras ash, no paraba de sangrar al ver a dos chicas en traje de baños, en lodo y con un beso

-AAAAAAAAAH. Grito cynthia y se fue con todo, lo mas estupido es que se fue corriendo rápido y angie levanta la tercera cuerda haciendo que la rubia cayera del ring afuera.

-NOOOOOO. Grito cynthia con todo el cuerpo embarrado de lodo y delia la lleva hasta misty y may.

-oh si, oh si. Decía angie bailando, lo que no sabia es que iris estaba en la esquina a punto de lanzarse

-OYE, cabeza de arbusto verde. Dijo iris

-¿EH?. Dijo angie, en eso iris salta y le da con su puño derecho en plena cara haciendo que ambas cayeran, aunque la cabeza de arb…es decir angie quedo K.O por el golpe

-vaya golpe. Dijo bonnie

-vaya. Dijo delia

-mmmmm. Hizo ash (me dolió hasta mi), en eso se escucha una musica y entra

-UY, VEAMOS LA REPETICION

Plaaaaaaaaahs

-mira bien. Dijo lee

SE LE SALIO UN DIENTE, VAYA GOLPE

-lesnar saber de golpes

….ok

CONTINUARA

ESCOGAN DE LAS QUE NO ESTAN EN PARENTSIS

¿ QUIEN DEBE ENTRAR AHORA?

SOLO POR REVIEWS HASTA MAÑANA

Próximo capitulo: la pelea sigue

Las chicas en paréntesis son la que han entrado

(MISTY)

DAWN

(MAY)

SERENA

ANABEL

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

KORRINA

(IRIS)

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

MELODY


	16. Combate

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

Nota: espero que les guste este capitulo y espero reviews como favorites y follows, además ya tengo una idea de quien va a ser la ultima chica en entrar a la lucha, va a ser una nueva que se une al grupo de las chicas por ash, (XD bastardo suertudo), a terminara con los capítulos faltan de la batalla real, Hare un aviso por la gran popularidad del fanfiction, visiten mi pagina que es mario uzumaki, COMENZEMOS

En el capitulo anterior, a angie le iba de maravilla en pelea:

-UY, VEAMOS LA REPETICION

Plaaaaaaaaahs

-mira bien. Dijo lee

SE LE SALIO UN DIENTE, VAYA GOLPE

-lesnar saber de golpes

….ok

Bueno, casi de maravilla, XD, tenían razón, esta pelea va a dejar a varias sin belleza.

Capitulo 16: la pelea sigue

Se escucha ahora una canción estilo irlandés, aparece humo y sale una enmascarada pequeña, mientras nadie ahora veía el estado de Tracey y oak, que seguían con suero para recibir sangre después de lanzar chorros por la nariz, (pervertidos, XD)

-¿Quién será? Dijo may aun apenada por su eliminación

-no lo se. Dijo cynthia que seguía sin creer que había perdido

-ñañañaña, gghhghgh. Era misty casi sin habla, seguía inconsciente, (Pobre XD)

-no será…ay no. Dijo delia con una gota, ella sabia la identidad de la enmascarada, era la pequeña bonnie.

CON LOS LECTORES

-ooooohhh. Dijeron todos los lectores que leen este fanfiction

-shan, shan, shaaaaaaan. Dijo el autor hermoso, XD, o sea yo.

CON LA PELEA

-ahora veras mi ash, te ganare y te amare, te besare, te abrazare mucho, mucho, mucho, mira que también te compre un collar con tu nombre. Dijo la enmascarada sonrojada y feliz, mientras los espectadores como ash tenían una gota, sobre todo el pobre chico.

-mmmmmm, mmmmmm(ahora me quiere como mascota, T-T, mi vida para salir de la historia, XD) hacia ash mientras seguía amarrado y con la boca tapada, mientras la pequeña enmascarada caminaba tranquila al ring, iris como angie seguían tendidas en la lona del ring de barro o lodo. Aunque iris se levanta con dificultad.

-ash…mi niño. Decía cansada la morena, en eso ve que la peliverde se levanta también con dificultad

-(tosiendo), ¿Dónde….estará mi diente?...ahi esta. Dijo angie, encontró su diente y se lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar

-iuuuuugh. Decía iris por un poco de asco.

-iiiiiiiiiugghhhh. Decían todos mirado eso.

CON LOS COMENTARISTAS

-vaya llama de la juventud de esa chica. Dijo lee

-lesnar estar impresionado. Dijo el luchador profesional

-ey mario…¿mario?. Dijo rock lee

-buaaaaaaaaaaaw. Era yo vomitando en una cubeta

CORTE DE TRANSMISION, ESPERE POR FAVOR, en eso se escucha una música relajante

CON LA PELEA

-ahora niña, eso si dolió…..ahhhhh. dijo angie y se impulso con la cuerda y empezó a correr, tambien lo hizo iris

-IIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIISSSSSS. Grito angie con su puño derecho

-AAAAAANGIEEEEEEE. Grito iris con su puño izquierdo.

-IRIS. Grito la peliverde

-ANGIE. Ahora iris

-IRIS. Dijo la morena

-GOKU. Dijo…¿Goku?

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo iris extrañado

-¿este no es el monte paos?. Dijo el guerrero saiyayin

-ehhh, nop. Dijo angie con una gota

-ah….por lo menos yo me puedo tele transportar. Dijo Goku y se esfumo con la tele transportación.

-ok….IRIS. Dijo angie y ambas chicas chocaron su puño en el rostro de su oponente, a angie en plena cara haciendo que se le caiga el diente, mientras que a iris le llego en pleno ojo, amabas cuando se golpearon se fueron a sus lados, aunque bon…es decir la enmascarada, levanto la segunda cuerda haciendo que iris caiga del ring con un ojo ya morado, en eso delia la toa de los pies la deja al lado de misty, la pequeña luchadora, corre y salta y con una patada en el estomago lanza a angie fuera, delia la toma a angie y la deja donde están alas dos chicas inconsciente, ash como las Demás no lo podían creer, esa pequeña en un par de segundos ya había eliminado a dos chicas del ring.

-Si, SI, SI, SI, ASH SERA MIO. Decía la chica pequeña celebrando al parecer una victoria dada, pasan unos minutos y llega para ver la lucha gary.

-vaya pelea. Dijo gary

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo may como cynthia

-¿no es obvio?, vengo a ver el espectáculo. Dijo gary con unas palomitas.

-….no decían nada nadie.

-oigan….¿y los chicos?. Dijo el nieto de oak

HOSPITAL

-NOOOOOO. Gritaba cilan por el anciano llorando de alegría (esta sufriendo el pobre, XD)

-MI TRASEROOOOOO. Grito clamont con los ojos vendados

-MIS PARTEEEEESSS. Grito brock

-AY MAAAAAMMAAAA. Grito max con lagrimas

-GRACIAS KAMI, ARCEUS POR AMAR. Dijo el anciano amando a los raritos, cada uno estaba amarrado, (estaban siendo violados, XD)

CON LA PELEA

Se escucha una música estilo fúnebre, en eso sale melody mirando directamente a la enmascarada, llevaba un traje de baño, es mejor dicho, un bikini de color morado con azul que mostraba un poco de su "arsenal" que hizo a ash sangra un poco por la nariz, al verse las contendientes, se sentía una tensión, cuando entro melody…

-¿Dónde estas?. Dijo la castaña mirando a los alrededores

-aquí abajo. Dijo bonnie enmascarada un poco molesta

-¿es broma?, ¿no?. Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no es broma, flautista de segunda. Dijo la pequeña

-UUUUUUUUUH. Dijeron todos los espectadores excepto ash que no podía hablar

-a ver…repítelo. Dijo la chica con una vena en la frente

-bueno, F-L-A-U-T-I-S-T-A-D-E-S-E-G-U-N-D-A. Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

-ah, ya se quien eres, ¿oh no?, pañalitas. Dijo melody con una sonrisa

-AAAAAAAAH grito bonnie y se abalanzo contra la chica haciendo que cayeran a lodo embarrandose

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Garras

REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR Y VISITEN MIS HISTORIAS

Próximo capitulo:

Las chicas en paréntesis son la que han entrado

(MISTY)

DAWN

(MAY)

SERENA

ANABEL

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

KORRINA

(IRIS)

BIANCA

MACEY

LATIAS

(MELODY)


	17. Garras

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

Nota: espero que les guste este capitulo, faltan este y el otro capitulo y entrara la nueva chica a la pelea, la pregunta será, ¿Quién será ella?, espero también que lean las demás historias de mi pagina Mario uzumaki Fanfiction, cree el capitulo de senasuzu y creo que cree el primer harem al estilo Simpson llamado guerra por Bart, espero favorites y follows, espero que les guste este capitulo y lean senasuzu como amor por gohan y guerra por bart.

VOTACION: ¿Quién CREEN QUE SERA LA CHICA NUEVA?

Daisy oak

Penélope

Rosa

MarinA

SOLO POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS LOS VOTOS

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, XD:

-¿Dónde estas?. Dijo la castaña mirando a los alrededores

-aquí abajo. Dijo bonnie enmascarada un poco molesta

-¿es broma?, ¿no?. Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no es broma, flautista de segunda. Dijo la pequeña

-UUUUUUUUUH. Dijeron todos los espectadores excepto ash que no podía hablar

-a ver…repítelo. Dijo la chica con una vena en la frente

-bueno, F-L-A-U-T-I-S-T-A-D-E-S-E-G-U-N-D-A. Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

-ah, ya se quien eres, ¿OH no?, pañalitas. Dijo melody con una sonrisa

-AAAAAAAAH grito bonnie y se abalanzo contra la chica haciendo que cayeran a lodo embarrándose.

Capitulo 17: garras

-auch, suéltame pulga. Dijo melody en el suelo, en realidad es lodo, mientras la pequeña rubia enmascarada le jalaba los cabellos, todos los espectadores, excepto oak y Tracey que seguían inconsciente con suero y las chicas noqueadas, miraban con asombro esta lucha.

-dale, dale ahí. Dijo gary entusiasmado

-¿Qué rayos gary?. Dijo delia

-ah….(tose), muy buena pelea. Dijo el castaño mas tranquilo en su asiento, mientras melody con sus rodilla saca a la enmascarada, mientras ash seguía viendo eso, pero cynthia se acerca a el con una cara de morirse de miedo

-MMMMM, MMMMMM (No, no ahora, por kami, por arceus). Era ash haciendo ruidos

-(es mi oportunidad, ahora ash y yo…..OH siiiiiiiii). Pensaba la rubia con un gran sonrojo, en eso delia, le dispara con una pistola de electrocutar haciendo que cynthia caiga al suelo con sus pelos en punta.

-tu ya estas eliminada. Dijo la mama de ash y tomo de los pies y os dejo junto a las chicas que antes estaban inconsciente y despertaron, mientras en la pele, melody estaba de pie.

-AH, AHORA VERAS PEQUEÑA DE $%$%&%&%/%. Dijo la chica dejando a todos con la boca abierta, excepto ash que seguía amordazado. La chica flautista se impulso y con su brazo le hizo un lazo a la pequeña que hizo que cayera con los ojos como remolinos.

-vaya golpe. Dijo may con una gota.

-auch mi ojo. Dijo iris con una bolsita de hielo

-mi ash, no pude ganar. Dijo misty con un aura de deprimida y dos llamitas.

-un poco más…decía angie con su diente en la mano y en la boca.

-¿Qué haces angie?. Dijo delia, en eso la peliverde se coloca el diente de nuevo en su lugar, todas la vieron con cara pálida y el gary estaba comiendo en eso, pero para su mala suerte, lo vio y empezó a vomitar.

-Duuuuaw, eso…eso es….duuuuuuaw. Vomito gary, con lo que paso a gary, varias chicas de las que estaban ahí comenzaron a vomitar por lo asqueroso, may, misty, iris, angie y delia corrieron a un baño rapido, mientras el castaño, o sea gary, estaba con una bolsita, mientras en la pelea, melody tomo a bonnie y la lanzo al esquinero, pero la pequeña cayo de pie, y salto con sus pies alzados y le dio una patada en la cara a la chica haciendo que caiga a una cuerda a punto de caer, en eso la pequeña rubia aprovecha y se impulsa y con un salto le da una patada doble voladora que impacta en el estomago de melody haciendo que caiga del ring, en eso llegan las chicas con delia

-¿Qué paso?...AAAAAAAAAH. Grito delia porque melody cae encima de las chicas mientras ash veía impresionado a la enmascarada.

-Auch, eso dolió. Dijo may

-ni que lo digas. Dijo angie

-chicas…decía misty

-ay, mi hermoso cuerpo. Dijo iris

-chicas…decía misty roja

-vaya golpe. Dijo delia

-OIGAN. Grito misty

-¿QUEEE?. Dijeron las demás más con delia

-¿pueden salirse de mi?..., me están aplastando. Dijo misty que estaba siendo aplastada por las chicas

-Lo siento. Dijeron las chicas y se pararon y se devolvieron a sus respectivos asientos mientras gary seguía con su bolsita en caso de vómitos, en el ring de lodo, bonnie seguía celebrando su victoria sobre melody, en eso se escucha una canción relajante, como una persa, en eso entra Anabel que lucia un bikini de color azul con lila mostrando un poco sus atributos haciendo sangrar a ash y las chicas al ver la reacción de su amor, se colocaron mas celosas, cuando entra anabel, se escucha una canción de "king of Kings, en eso entra Bianca con un bikini de color amarillo estilo primavera con sus tributos a la vista de todos haciendo que ash, quede inconsciente por lanzar un gran chorro de sangre de la nariz haciendo a las chicas enfurecer de celos.

-vaya, así que una triple amenaza. Dijo anabel confiada

-rayos…me quede sin energía. Dijo la enmascarada de rodillas

-ganare por mi ash y una noche de locura. Dijo Bianca seria y sonrojada

-pervertida. Dijeron anabel y bonnie

-N-no lo soy. Dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-basta de charla. Dijo bonnie y se lanzo contra anabel.

-a ver. Dijo la pelipurpura. En eso vio fijamente a la pequeña.

-ahora se lo que harás. Dijo anabel con su poder psíquico, bonnie intento darle un golpe, pero anabel la esquiva y le da un golpe en la nuca haciendo que la pequeña caiga inconsciente en el lodo, se acerca y con su mano derecha le quita la mascara revelando la identidad de la enmascarada, era la pequeña bonnie, todos estaban impactados.

-OOOOOOOOOOH. Dijeron todos

-SHAN SHAN SHAAAAAAAAN. Hizo delia dejando a todos con una gota.

-lo siento…es por el momento. Dijo la madre de ash, o sea el premio.

-Lo siento pequeña. Dijo anabel tomando a bonnie y la lanzo afuera del ring inconsciente, Bianca miraba con impresión la habilidad de anabel.

-ahora tu turno. Dijo anabel y se fue directo hacia Bianca con su puño derecho.

-(Ten la mente en blanco, ten la mete en blanco). Pensaba Bianca y se agacho antes de recibir e golpe y con su derecha le dio en toda la barbilla a anabel que cae y se embarra de lodo.

-bien…bien hecho. Dijo anabel cansada

-ahora mi turno. Dijo Bianca corriendo, pero se tropezó y accidentalmente se cayo sobre anabel y sus labios se rozaron dejando a todos con la boquiabierta y a gary con sangre en la nariz.

-IIIIUUUUUUUW, ME BESASTE RARITA. Grito anbel con una venita

-NO, ME TROPECE, PERO TU ERES LA QUE SE ACERCO A MI BOCA. Grito Bianca

-AHORA VERAS. Dijo anabel y se paro de un salto y se fue en contra de Bianca que detuvo sus manos, ahora era una pelea de medir fuerza, anabel contra Bianca se sentía una gran presión en el ring, pero ahora se escucha una canción de mi "little ponny", XD, en eso entra serena con su bikini estilo skinny, mientras las chicas seguían con su fuerza, serena corrió y se subió a una esquina y salto encima de ellas con sus puños impactando a las dos chicas dejando a Bianca al borde de la eliminación, en eso serena se impulsa y con un brazo derecho potente lanza a Bianca afuera del ring eliminándola del combate.

-SI. Dijo serena feliz, en eso anabel la toma de los pies y hace que serena caiga de cara al lodo.

-vamos por acá. Dijo delia tomando a Bianca y las dejos con las demás eliminadas

-NO, NO PUDE, ASH, MI AMADO PRINCIPE. Grito bonnie y tomo una paleta de caramelo y se calmo.

En eso se escucha una cancion de "im real american", en eso sale:

ESPERO REVIEWS Y VOTOS

RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA

LEAN SENASUZU POR MARIO UZUMAKI, O SEA YO

LEAN GUERRA POR BART: AUTOR MARIO UZUMAKI

VISTEN: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

Próximo capitulo: LA NUEVA

Las chicas en paréntesis son la que han entrado

(BONNIE, ALIAS LA ENMASCARADA)

(MISTY)

DAWN

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

KORRINA

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

MACEY

LATIAS

(MELODY)


	18. La Nueva

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

Nota: HOY, SE ACABA EL MUNDO, HOY A TODOS LOS LECTORES, ENTRA LA NUEVA CHICA AL GRUPO DEL HAREM POR ASH, ¿Quién GANARA DE LAS CHICAS RESTANTES EN LA BATALLA REAL, TENDRA EL DERECHO DE TENER A ASH PARA UNA NOCHE COMPLETA DE AMOR PURO COMO CARIÑO QUE NADIE MAS AH TENIDO?, LA RESPUESTA ES OBVIA, EL POBRE ASH VA A SER AMADO MUY FUERTEMENTE CON TODO EL CARIÑO DE SUS AMORES. (VA A SUFRIR EL POBRE SUERTUDO, EL ES EL PREMIO, EL VA A SER COMO DECIRLO…VIOLADO HASTA QUE LLORE…LO SIENTO MUCHO POR TI ASH…PERO SI QUE AHORA VA A QUEDAR SIN SU FUENTE DE LA FELICIDAD, XD)

VOTACION: ¿Qué CHICA DEBERIA SER LA PAREJA DEFINITIVA DE ASH EN POKEMON DE TODAS LAS SAGAS COMO MANGAS Y VIDEOS JUEGOS?

NOMBREN A LAS CHICAS Y POSIBLEMNTE LAS AÑADIRE AL HAREM

SI ES QUE LLEGO COMO A 120 REVIEWS HARE UN GUERRA POR ASH 2, OTRO FANFICTION CON LAS CHICAS Y NUEVAS COMO LOS RARITOS, PERO SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORIA OBVIO, PERO EN CASO DE MAS LOCURAS.

LEAN MIS HISTORIAS POR FAVOR.

OPENING NUEVO: ONE DAY, ROOTLESS (ESTILO GUERRA POR ASH, XDXD)

1\. "Cada vez que veo mi suerte ya"

"aun puedo ver, el reflejo de un niño feliz"

"que solía ser"

2\. "sin dudar Intente escapar ahora"

"para salvarme de una violación"

"con todo el amor"

3\. "aquellas chicas que ahora"

"intentan violarme ya"

4\. "me pregunto una y otra vez"

"porque soy tan sexy"

5\. "esta duda me persigue a cada cama que voy"

"pero eh de sobrevivir eso me prometí"

6\. (coro)

"yo me voy"

"quiero vivir otro día mas"

"no importa el tiempo que me lleve, yo lo lograre"

"con valor, para sobrevivir a este harem"

7."protegeré mi vida"

"a las chicas que me dan amor"

8."escucho… una voz dentro de mi cabeza"

"y siempre, y siempre es la que ayuda a escapar"

"aquella noche me molestara quizás pero"

"voy a sobrevivir al fanfic"

"OH"

9\. (coro)

"Yo me voy"

"quiero vivir otro día mas"

"no importa el tiempo que me lleve, yo lo lograre"

"con valor, para sobrevivir a este harem"

10."Protegeré mi vida"

"a las chicas que me dan amor"

"y creeré en una vida mejor"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-ahora mi turno. Dijo Bianca corriendo, pero se tropezó y accidentalmente se cayo sobre anabel y sus labios se rozaron dejando a todos con la boquiabierta y a gary con sangre en la nariz.

-IIIIUUUUUUUW, ME BESASTE RARITA. Grito anbel con una venita

-NO, ME TROPECE, PERO TU ERES LA QUE SE ACERCO A MI BOCA. Grito Bianca

-AHORA VERAS. Dijo anabel y se paro de un salto y se fue en contra de Bianca que detuvo sus manos, ahora era una pelea de medir fuerza, anabel contra Bianca se sentía una gran presión en el ring, pero ahora se escucha una canción de mi "little ponny", XD, en eso entra serena con su bikini estilo skinny, mientras las chicas seguían con su fuerza, serena corrió y se subió a una esquina y salto encima de ellas con sus puños impactando a las dos chicas dejando a Bianca al borde de la eliminación, en eso serena se impulsa y con un brazo derecho potente lanza a Bianca afuera del ring eliminándola del combate.

-SI. Dijo serena feliz, en eso anabel la toma de los pies y hace que serena caiga de cara al lodo.

-vamos por acá. Dijo delia tomando a Bianca y las dejos con las demás eliminadas

-NO, NO PUDE, ASH, MI AMADO PRINCIPE. Grito bonnie y tomo una paleta de caramelo y se calmo.

En eso se escucha una canción de "im real american", en eso sale:

CAPITULO 18: LA NUEVA

Entra korrina un bikini ajustado, en eso ash despierta pero al ver el ajustado bikini de korrina, se le sale un chorro de sangre por la nariz volviendo a desmayarse como también gary que le sale un chorro llenando una cubeta que tenia en caso de volver a vomitar por lo que paso anteriormente con la cabeza de arbus…es decir angie.

-MUY BIEN CHICAS, YO SERE LA GANADORA Y LE HARE A MI ASH UNAS COSAS TAN…Decía korrina con un poco de baba y con la cara roja.

-PERVERTIDA. Gritaron las chicas por los celos, excepto la madre de ash, que veía con buena cara lo que había dicho la pelirrubia, así su hijo tendría hijos si o si.

-que no soy pervertida. Dijo korrina y se fue corriendo hacia el ring donde estaban serana y anabel luchando…bueno en realidad se estaban dando cachetazos en la caras, korrina se coloca en la esquina, pero en eso serena le da un golpe a la pelimorado que la hace caer de cara al barro-lodo y en eso con un golpe, la castaño golpea la esquina haciendo que korrina se golpee en sus partes.

-oooouuuuuuuchhhh. Decía la rubia

-uy, eso debió doler. Dijo delia

-aja, ahora veras. Decía serena, se sube a la esquina, toma a korrina, la agarra y le aplica una llave, un gran suples que la hace caer a ambas al lodo, las tres chicas estaban en el suelo inconsciente, las chicas inconscientes estaban ya despiertas viendo la pelea con las demás, mientras gary tenia papel de confort por la nariz. (Pervertido, XD de tal abuelo, tal nieto, XD)

-muy bien chicas hagan sus apuestas, yo doy 5 dólares a serena. Dijo delia

-yo doy 6. Dijo misty y así siguieron las chicas con la apuesta para ver quien ganara la apuesta de luchadoras, en eso se escucha música de guitarra española, en eso entra macey con un bikini clásico de color rojo con llamas.

-AHORA SI, LAS LLAMAS DEL AMOR NOS ENCENDERA A MI ASH PARA QUE NOS AMEMOS. Gritaba macey mas sonrojada, mientras en el ring, anabel se levantaba con la cara sucia de lodo, en eso se enoja y toma a serena del cabello.

-Ay, bruja, eso duele. Dijo serena mientras la pelimorado le tenía tomado sus cabellos castaños.

-ahora veras niña. Dijo anabel, levanta a serena, con fuerza, la toma y la sostiene en el aire.

-AAAAH, BAJAME, BAJAME. Gritaba la castaña y anabel comenzó a girar mientras serena gritaba y se mareaba, en eso la pelimorada la arroja fuera del ring y por accidente cayo encima de gary golpeándolo en la entrepierna.

-AAAAAAAH. Grito el castaño por el golpe, en eso delia toma a la chica que quedo con los ojos en forma de remolino por lo mareada que estaba, en eso anabel celebraba por la victoria, pero macey la toma del cuello y la lanza afuera del ring mientras ella entraba rápidamente para que no la tomara anabel.

-¿Qué rayos?. Decía anabel en casi en shock

-3-2-1. Dijeron las chicas

-NOOOOO, MI ASH. Grito anabel T-T mientras lloraba, la señora ketchump la tomo y la dejo con las demás chicas, en eso despierta serena.

-3-2-1. Dijeron las chicas de nuevo

-NOOO, MI NOCHE DEL AMOR EN ASH. Gritaba muy sonrojada serena, mientras en la lucha macey estaba esperando de semi-arrodillada esperando que korrina se levantara, lo hace la rubia y se da vuelta, pero en eso recibe una lanza de la chica de fuego dejándola en K.o. a la chica rubia que estaba a unos centímetros de salir eliminada, macey se para y la ve, todas las demás chicas querían saber el próximo movimiento , en eso solo le dio una suave patadita haciendo que korrina quede eliminada de la lucha haciendo que las demás cayeran por creerse un movimiento mas genial, delia tomo de los pies a korrina y la llevo al banco de las eliminadas.

-SIIIII, SOLO DOS MAS. Grito macey y vio a su amor, ash que todavía estaba inconsciente aun mientras que gary.

-ay…, mis hijos. Dijo gary aun con dolor por la entrepierna dañada, ahora se escucha una musica rockera, se apagan las luces y se prenden, mostrando a una persona encapuchada, esa persona se despoja de la capucha y era dawn con un traje de baño estilo buneary, mirando a macey que la estaba esperando impaciente.

-YO Y MI ALMA GEMELA, ASH Y DAWN UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE. Grito la peliazul haciendo que las chicas se coloquen mas celosas de lo normal, en eso dawn posa su traje de baño que tenia un pon-pon que la hacia de cola esponjosa amarilla en su "Gran parte trasera", XD, ya estaba casi a puto de entrar cuando le llego en plena cara una bola de barro-lodo de parte de macey.

-OOOOOOOH. Dijeron las chicas

-uy, lo siento niña-conejo. Dijo macey con una sonrisa triunfal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito dawn, se va corriendo, entra y se lanza contra la chica dandole no cachetadas, si no golpes, suavecitos.

-ay, ay, suéltame….SUELTAME HIJA DE $%&%$%$%$&%. Grito macey dejando a todos con la boca abierta por la palabrota de la chica de fuego, excepto a gary que seguía con dolor, a oak como a Tracey todavía dormidos mientras recibían la transfusión de sangre por tirar litros y litros de sangre por la nariz y ash seguía inconsciente aun por lo mismo que ambos pervertidos, en el ring las chicas se daban y daban con sus golpecitos, en una, dawn le dio en pleno ojo a macey y ella le dio en plena mejillas cayendo ambas tendidas de lo cansancio, ahora se escucha la canción de one ok rock, en eso sale la ultima contendiente, era latias con su bikini estilo verde-marino, pero de un segundo a otro aparece en el ring con una velocidad anormal.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?. Dijo dawn reponiéndose con su cuerpo embarrado de lodo como lo hizo macey

-yo y ash…JUNTOS. Grito macey y cerro sus ojos, se fue primero en contra de macey que en un segundo, la tomo y la arrojo fuera del ring sin ninguna dificultad.

-NOOOOOO, MI AMOR FOGOSO POR AAAASH. Grito la chica mientras iba hacia las demás competidoras mientras dawn tenia la cara pálida al ver a latias de espalda, se dio vuelta y miro a dawn que la coloco de pelos de punta.

-ahora solo faltas tu. Dijo latias, corrió hacia dawn, que se agacho lo mas rápido eh hizo que tropezara, pero la chica hizo una maniobra impulsándose con la tercera cuerda y salto y con su puño le dio en plena mejilla a la ojiazul, que casi cae, pero se mantiene de rodillas.

-(ya se), pensó dawn, latias la iba a tacar de nuevo, pero en eso la chica le lanza una bola de lodo-barro dejando a latias sin ver por un poco. En eso dawn aprovecha su oportunidad única y con una fuerza que provenía, que no se de donde saco, lanzo a latias afuera del ring gritando.

-AAAAAASSSHH. Grito dawn. Por mientras latias estaba de rodillas con una lagrima que le corria por la mejilla

-MI AMOR, MI ASH. Grito latias mientras las demas estaban resignadas.

-SI, SI, SIIIII, OH SI, MI NOCHE SEXY CON MI ASH…AL FIIIN. Grito dawn, había ganado, pero en eso se apagan todas las luces, nadie veía nada.

-ey…¿Qué pasa?. Dijo la peliazul, se prenden las luces mostrando a una chica de pelo castaño, en eso gary grita como una niña.

-DAISY…QUE %&%&%/%/% HACES AQUÍ. Grito gary al reconocer a la chica, era otra chica y familiar de oak como de gary, era la nieta del profesor oak ahora que se recordaba.

-oh pero si es el pequeño gary, vine…vine (sonrojada)..Vine porque AMO A ASH. Grito Daisy con un rubor dejando a las chicas más celosas, pero Delia con una gigantesca sonrisa, otra chica que le iba a dar nietos, en eso Daisy toma a dawn de la cabeza, pero ella la sostiene haciendo que caigan ambas del ring de barro.

-Y LA GANADORA ES…ES UN EMPATE. Grito delia

-¿ QUEEEEEEEEE?. Gritaron en un coro las chicas haciendo despertar a ash

-o sea que yo y ella con ash…en eso dawn se sonrojo mas de lo normal

-ah no, no Hare un trío raro. Dijo Daisy

-es eso o no hay premio. Dijo delia dejando a ambas ganadoras con un aura depresiva, lo que no sabian es que gary ya tenia…un hacha irando de una forma rara a ash.

-MMMMMM, MMMMMM (NO, NO OTRA VEZ, SAQUENME DE LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR). Era ash haciendo ruidos fuertes, en eso gary siente un frio y se voltea.

-Gary. Dijo Daisy

-¿s-si?. Dijo gary con terror

-NO TOQUES A ASH, RARITO. Griatron las chicas con bonnie golpeando a gary.

-AAAAAAAAAH, NO EN EL TRASERO NOOOO. Se escuchaban un grito de un hombre

-AAAAAH, AHÍ NOOOO, MENOS AHIII. Era gary

DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS.

-muy bien chicas. Dijo delia

-SIII. Gritaron todas dejando a gary con varios chichones y moretones en la cara y desnudo…bueno…casi solo le dijeron los calzoncillos que tenían corazones con ositos, poco después llego ala ambulancia y se llevaron a gary como a oak y a Tracey hacia el hospital mas cercano.

-adios. Dijeron las chicas felices

-muy bien…¿ya decidieron?. Dijo delia mirando a daisy y a delia

-si, será un…un tiempo cada una. Dijeron ambas sonrojadas y delia acepto.

-muy bien chicas..Vayan por su pre…¿chicas?. Dijo delia pero las dos ganadoras se fueron llevando a ash con una cara de hambre. (Pobre ash, XD) y se lo llevaron a una carpa especial para el acto de amor. (es violación, XD), mientras las demás competidoras se fueron la casa, a excepción de delia y bonnie que se fueron a la casa y laboratorio de oak a pasar la noche, mientras en la carpa se escuchaba un grito.

-NOOOOOOO, SUELTENME, POR ARCEUS. Era ash feliz

-OOOOOH, SI, SI, SI, SIIIIII. Era dawn con el grito

-NO TE LO ACABES, DEJAME UN POCO. Grito Daisy, esos gritos hicieron a las demás chicas sangra un poco

-por cierto…¿Dónde esta fennekin?. Dijo serena

CUEVA EN EL BOSQUE

-BUN-BUN-BUN. (Oh, si, si, oh si Pikachu, te amo) era buneary feliz y sonrojada

-FEN-FEN-FEEEEEN (oye buneary, me toca a mi, porfa). Era fennekin esperando su turno

-pi-`pi-piplup. (Pikachu, rezare por ti) era piplup atado mientras temblaba al ver como amaban a Pikachu

-PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAA. (NOOOOOOOOOOOO). Se escucha el grito de Pikachu.

EN EL HOSPITAL

-NOOOOOOOO MÁS, POR PIEDAD. Gritaban los chicos al sentir el amor del anciano.

-OH YEAAAAAH. Gritaba el anciano dándole amor a brock (XD)

-ASH, NOS VENGAREMOS. Gritaron los chicos yaoi

EN LA CARPA

-TE OOOOOO…gritaba ash cuando dawn se hizo uno con el

-OH SIIIIII, OH YEAAAAAH. Grito dawn al sentir la sensación placentera por segunda vez (recordar animal planet, XD)

-TE ODIOO MARIO UZUMAKIIIIIIII. Era ash con protección mientras gemía y recibía amor. (pura violación, por cierto esta atado en la cama en forma de corazón, XD

-oh…ash con esto te vas a divertir. Dijo Daisy con un consolador con u solo objetivo..ash (oh dios, ash si que va a sufrir, XD)

-mmm, no…mmm...no pensaras que…OH DIOS, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Grito ash desesperado, ese juguete tenia a su trasero en mira.

Próximo capitulo: Más chicas

NOTAS FINALES: MUY BIEN LECTORES, SI LLEGO A LOS 100 REVIEWS HARE UN ESPECIAL DE LA HISTORIA, PARA CELEBRAR EL ÉXITO DEL FANFICTION

SI QUIEREN LEMON (PERVERTIDOS, XD) SOLO PIDANLO Y EN ESPECIAL HABRA UNO NO TAN FUERTE, PERO LUNATICO CONTRA ASH Y DE RISA.

Si CONO CEN UN OPENING, NOMBRENLO Y LO REESCRIBRE PARA EL FANFICTION

ESPERO REVIEWS Y LES DESEO UN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS FAVORITES COMO A LOS FOLLOWS

ESPERO REVIEWS Y VOTOS

RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA

LEAN AMOR POR SENA POR MARIO UZUMAKI, O SEA YO

LEAN GUERRA POR BART: AUTOR MARIO UZUMAKI

VISTEN: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE, ALIAS LA ENMASCARADA)

(MISTY)

(DAWN)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(DAISY)


	19. Mas chicas

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

NOTA: UN ESPECIAL, PERO QUE MOMENTO LECTORES, CREE UN NUEVO HAREM X ASH, LLAMADO AMOR POR ASH, DE MARIO UZUMAKI, O SEA YO, SU AUTOR, PERO SI HAY 100 REVIEWS EL ESPECIAL ESTA YA, PERO YA COLOQUE UN AVANCE EN ESA HISTORIA, SI HAY 100 REVIEWS, EL ESPECIAL VA Y SI LLEGO A MAS DE 120, VA VER LEMON EN UN CAPITULO, UNO TAN LUNATICO Y GRACIOSO CONTRA ASH.

ESPERO REVIEWS Y VA A VER AVANCES DEL ESPECIAL QUE SERA DE TRES CAPITULOS, COMO ESTILO DE PELICULA.

OPENING NUEVO: ONE DAY, ROOTLESS (ESTILO GUERRA POR ASH, XDXD)

1\. "Cada vez que veo mi suerte ya"

"aun puedo ver, el reflejo de un niño feliz"

"que solía ser"

2\. "sin dudar Intente escapar ahora"

"para salvarme de una violación"

"con todo el amor"

3\. "aquellas chicas que ahora"

"intentan violarme ya"

4\. "me pregunto una y otra vez"

"porque soy tan sexy"

5\. "esta duda me persigue a cada cama que voy"

"pero eh de sobrevivir eso me prometí"

6\. (coro)

"yo me voy"

"quiero vivir otro día mas"

"no importa el tiempo que me lleve, yo lo lograre"

"con valor, para sobrevivir a este harem"

7."protegeré mi vida"

"a las chicas que me dan amor"

8."escucho… una voz dentro de mi cabeza"

"y siempre, y siempre es la que ayuda a escapar"

"aquella noche me molestara quizás pero"

"voy a sobrevivir al fanfic"

"OH"

9\. (coro)

"Yo me voy"

"quiero vivir otro día mas"

"no importa el tiempo que me lleve, yo lo lograre"

"con valor, para sobrevivir a este harem"

10."Protegeré mi vida"

"a las chicas que me dan amor"

"y creeré en una vida mejor"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

EN LA CARPA

-TE OOOOOO…gritaba ash cuando dawn se hizo uno con el

-OH SIIIIII, OH YEAAAAAH. Grito dawn al sentir la sensación placentera por segunda vez (recordar animal planet, XD)

-TE ODIOO MARIO UZUMAKIIIIIIII. Era ash con protección mientras gemía y recibía amor. (pura violación, por cierto esta atado en la cama en forma de corazón, XD)

-oh…ash con esto te vas a divertir. Dijo Daisy con un consolador con u solo objetivo..ash (oh dios, ash si que va a sufrir, XD)

-mmm, no…mmm...no pensaras que…OH DIOS, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Grito ash desesperado, ese juguete tenia a su trasero en mira.

CAPITULO 19: MÁS CHICAS

-AAAAAAAAH, NO ESE JUGUETE…AAAAAAAAAAH. Era ash gritando de felicidad pura por su nuevo juguete que le hacia Daisy, (ne, esta sufriendo el pobre, XD)

-OH, SI, SI, SI, SI, POR ARCEUS. Gritaba de placer dawn por amar a ash. (Puro violando, XD)

-AYUUUUUDAAAAAAAA. Gritaba por el dolor que sentía su trasero al sentir ese juguete, en eso grito mas fuerte y mas haciendo que dawn grite mas fuerte.

-¡TE AMOOOOOOO¡. Grito dawn acabada y quedo al lado de ash, que seguía atado mientras era torturado, XD, en eso Daisy se posiciona ante la fuente de la felicidad de ash que seguía con energía.

-no…no puedo mas, era ash con mas energía. (el pobre esta agotado, XD)

-ahora…es mi turno. Dijo la chica sonrojada y lista para el gran salto.

-no…e-espera…aaaaaaaah. Grito ash al sentir el contacto.

-OH ARCEUUUUUUUUUUUS. Grito Daisy, era su primera vez l sentir a ash junior, XD y en eso empezo los movimientos que hacían gemir a la chica.

-ASH…TE AMOOOOOOOO. Gritaba Daisy de placer mientras ash…bueno el ya se quedaba sin vida, XD., pasaron minutos de placer para la chica y de tortura para ash hasta que aumentaron el movimiento.

-ash…ash…yo…yo…AAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Daisy llegando al climax.

-AAAAAYUUUUDAAAAAA. Grito ash al sentir el climax, en eso dawn se posa, pero con un arma para ash.

-con esto mi amor, no divertiremos. Dijo dawn con un látigo, XD que tenia como objetivo a ash.

-no…espe…decía ash, cuando dawn le tapo la boca con una pelotita de goma y se hizo con el una ves mas, mientras le daba con el mini-latigo al cuerpo de ash que gemia de amor y cariño.

-MMMMMMM, MMMMMMMM (mi vida para que me suelten o me conviertan en chica), gemía ash de amor, XD

-OH SIIIIIIIIIII. Gritaba la peliazul de placer y amor al contacto de ambos, toda la noche se escucharon gritos en la carpa, mientras en el hogar de ash, las chicas no podían dormir, mientras le sangraba la nariz al escuchar los gritos de ambas chicas.

EN LA MAÑANA, EN LA CARPA.

-oh, pero que gran noche de estar con mi amor. Dijo Daisy sonrojada y ya vestida.

-perdón…es mi amor y mío. Dijo dawn viendo directamente a los ojos a daisy y se podían choques eléctricos de ambas, mientras ash estaba ya desatado, pero con los ojos en blancos y como que su alma quería salirse, pero ya estaba vestido.

-bueno…tu trasero casi lo mata. Dijo Daisy

-uy, no lo habrás dicho. Dijo dawn con una venita.

-si, si lo dije, traserona. Dijo Daisy riéndose

-ja, por lo menos ash me dio mas a mi que a ti. Dijo dawn sonrojada y con una sonrisa triunfadora, en eso escucha una campana de un ring, era que Daisy estaba en shock, el round era para dawn.

EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUMP

-AY ASH, NOSOTRAS TE AMAMOS. Gritaron las demás chicas con un sonrojo

-Muy bien a todas, ay que prepararle el desayuno a ash. Dijo anabel sonrojada

-SIIIIIIII. Dijeron las demás chicas, en eso legan dawn y Daisy y recibieron miradas asesinas de parte de las chicas.

-dawn. Dijo misty con un cuchillo

-traserona. Dijo may con otro cuchillo

-ustedes. Dijo cynthia

-mi niño fue tocado. Dijo iris con un tenedor

-veran. Dijo angie

-ustedes con ash. Dijo serena con una venita

-¿chi-chicas?. Dijeron ambas con un temor

-CHICAS CON ASH. Gritaron todas, en eso entra ash cojeando y mucho, XD, vio que las chicas...¿estaban felices y abrazándose?.

-ASH. Dijeron las chicas y se fueron directo hacia el con mas atención de cómo siempre.

-ah..ho-hola chicas, parece que se lle-llevan bien. Dijo nuestro héroe con una gota y cubriéndose ahora sus partes.

-SI, ASH, NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN, en eso las chicas se van a la cocina y a vestirse como sirvientas. Mientras eso pasaba, llega un taxi que deja a cuatro amigos de ash, mas bien son los raritos.

CON LOS RAROS.

-no quiero mas. Dijo max con lágrimas

-vean lo bueno, se llevaron al anciano a la cárcel. Dijo brock, en eso, le llegan varias patadas de parte de los tres.

-NO DIGAS MAS ESO IMBECIL. Grito clemont con lágrimas

-ay, en la cara no, en la cara no. Decía brock mientras seguía siendo golpeado por los jóvenes, en eso cilan empieza a oler.

-oigan..Decía el peliverde oliendo

-AAAAAAAH…mi-mis hijos. Decía brock tocándose su entrepierna, max por error, XD, le dio el golpe ahí.

-¿Qué pasa cilan?. Dijo clemont

-ay…mis hijos. Dijo brock

-huele algo rico. Dijo cilan y los aritos, lo huelen.

-mmm, huele bien….pero ¿podremos entrar?. Dijo max y los jóvenes se dan cuenta de que hay una nota en la puerta.

-no puede ser….no. dijo max con lagrimas, los demás chicos lo ven y se ponen pálido.

"para los raritos yaoi, quienes se atrevan a entrar, sufrirán as temibles consecuencias"

"la razón es por hacerle daño o intentar violar a nuestro amor platónico, ash"

"no van a poder entrar aunque quieran, en caso de hambre, les dimos con posillos para Pokemon"

"2comida Pokemon en esos pasillos y cajas de arena para necesidades"

-no es cierto. Dijo el rubio con lágrimas

-esperen ay algo mas. Dijo cilan

"para el rey brock, que no se atreva, es en serio"

"atentamente las futuras señoras de ash y amores"

-como te tachan brock. Dijo max

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, SON USTEDES. Grito brock, en eso llega delia con una chica y bonnie

-vaya pero si es…decía bock con lagrimas

-vaya lucy, espero que estés bien con las demás. Dijo delia feliz

-si, solo quiero ver a…en eso mira a brock, ah…pero si es el rey yaoi. Dijo lucy

-NOOOOOOOOOO. Gritaba brock quedando petrificado.

-muy bien chicos, las chicas colocaron ese papel…asi que suerte. Dijo delia feliz.

-suerte hermanito. Dijo bonnie

-adios raros, ASH, VINE POR TI AMOR. Dijo lucy corriendo.

-NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ. Grito clemont, cuando las delia, bonnie y lucy entraron, vieron a ash, en el suelo sangrando por la nariz mientras estaba recostado en el sillon, mientras las chicas estaban vestidas provocativamente de sirvientas.

-ok…mejor no pregunto. Dijo delia

-¿ QUE LE HICIERON A MI ASH?. Grito lucy enojado

-¿ TU ASH?, ES MIO. Dijeron las chicas con bonnie que se unio

-me alegro que mi casa crezca mas. Dijo delia, pero vio que ya no iba a ver mas espacio en su casa, cuando despertó ash, todas las chicas se fueron para examinarlo bien.

-ASH AMOR, ¿ESTAS BIEN?. Gritaron las chicas

-chicas, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, después podrán hacer cualquier cosa con el. Dijo pícaramente hacia las chicas que se sonrojaron mucho más.

-espera…¿Qué?. Dijo ash con un tick y pálido, en su habitación.

-ash, tienes que buscar una casa mas grande, ya no puedes vivir mas aca. Dijo delia

-pe-pero mama. Decía ash con una gota

-sin peros, es que cuando tengas hijos, tendrás que verlos a ellos…¿ash?. Decía delia, pero ya su hijo se desmayo.

-hi-hijos. Decía ash pálido.

Para los que leen la guerra por ash, AVANCES DEL ESPECIAL, SI ES QUE HAY 100 REVIEWS

MUSICA DEL ESPECIAL: SORE DEWA MATA ASHITA, (ASIAN KUNG FU GENEARTION)

-mama, ¿Cómo era papa?. Dijo ash en su casa

-no me acuerdo tanto…pero se que es una gran persona. Dijo delia mirando el atrdecer

-Me gustaría verte y conocerte…papa. Dijo ash mirando una foto de el con su mama.

En un laboratorio.

-AL FIN MI MAQUINA ESTA LISTA, LOS POKEMONES Y LOS HUMANOS SENTIRAN ODIO. Dijo un científico anciano prendiendo su artefacto.

-(explosiones), PIKAAACHUUUU. Grito ash lanzándose al vacío para rescatar a Pikachu.

-ASH. Grito misty

-ASH. Grito dawn

-ASH. Grito may

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas

-Tu…¿Quién eres?. Dijo ash mirando aun encapuchado

-si que te pareces mucho a tu madre. Dijo el encapuchado, en eso ash se le suelta una lagrima.

-juro que sere mas fuerte que mi padre. Dijo ash mirando la luna

GUERRA POR ASH: ESPECIAL DE TRES CAPITULOS

CAPITULO TITULADO: POKEMON, EL CAMINO DE MI PADRE, PARTE 1

SOLO SI LLEGO A 100 REVIEWS Y 120 A UN LEMON MAS LUNATICO AL POBRE ASH

NOTAS FINALES: MUY BIEN LECTORES, SI LLEGO A LOS 100 REVIEWS HARE UN ESPECIAL DE LA HISTORIA, PARA CELEBRAR EL ÉXITO DEL FANFICTION

SI QUIEREN LEMON (PERVERTIDOS, XD) SOLO PIDANLO Y EN ESPECIAL HABRA UNO NO TAN FUERTE, PERO LUNATICO CONTRA ASH Y DE RISA.

Si CONOCEN UN OPENING, NOMBRENLO Y LO REESCRIBRE PARA EL FANFICTION

ESPERO REVIEWS Y LES DESEO UN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS FAVORITES COMO A LOS FOLLOWS

ESPERO REVIEWS Y VOTOS

RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA

LEAN AMOR POR SENA POR MARIO UZUMAKI, O SEA YO

LEAN GUERRA POR BART: AUTOR MARIO UZUMAKI

VISTEN: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE, ALIAS LA ENMASCARADA)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)


	20. Película: Especial

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

NOTA: BIENVENIDO AL ESPECIAL (PELICULA DEL FANFICTION, XD), DONDE SERA UN ESPECIAL DE TRES CAPITULOS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA Y HAGANSE FAVORITES, ESPERO REVIEWS Y LEAN MI SEGUNDO HAREM LLAMADO "AMOR POR ASH"

OPENING DE LA PELICULA: SORE DEWA MATA ASHITA (ASIAN KUNG FU GENERATION)

"Esta tristeza es tan transparente, como si estuviera congelada"

"supongo que esa es tu sabiduría, solo cierras la boca, nunca vuelves hablar de lo echo"

"porque es cada imagen del fantasma que llego a su fin del fantasma que se perdió"

"Buscando ser escuchado, yendo por allí y haciendo todo ese ruido…"

(coro), "se ha determinado de ese niño sea expulsado"

"de lo que te lamentas no es nada mas que de hoy"

"Como si es de alguien nos escondiéramos, como si hubiéramos perdido algo"

"llegaremos a dominar aquellos días, aun sin tener nada?"

"pueeeeees, te veré mañana…"

RELATOR: muchos humanos, viven con criaturas místicas y poderosas llamadas Pokemon, donde combaten entre si, para ser mas fuertes, esta convivencia ah de ser de armonía y de compañerismo, sin importar los obstáculos que se nos presenten

GUERRA POR ASH, LA PELICULA:

POKEMON: EL CAMINO DE MI PADRE (PARTE 1)

AUTOR: Estos hechos ocurren unos meses antes de los hechos del fanfiction.

EN EL PASADO, (PUEBLO PALETA)

-querida, yo me voy de viaje, cuida de nuestro hijo. Dijo un señor misterioso

-ay…se que estarás bien querido, cuando nuestro hijo tenga la edad, se que será bien fuerte como su padre. Dijo delia soltando una lágrima, pero se queda en shock, cuando su esposo junta sus labios con los de ella quedando sonrojada.

-cuídate mucho delia, vamos Pikachu. Dijo el joven con capucha con un Pikachu que lo acompañaba.

-pika,pikaaa,pikaaa (oye, ¿no le dijiste que vamos a ver el bar?) dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa

-shhhhhhh, no le digas nada. Dijo el sujeto con un sonrojo.

-ADIOS. Grito delia

-ADIOS. Grito el sujeto

AUTOR: desde ese día, el esposo de delia partió para convertirse en un maestro Pokemon, aunque igual mandaba dinero y en pocas ocasiones fue arrestado por beber con un Pokemon en la vía pública, XD., han pasado días, meses e incluso años desde su partida, delia tubo un hijo que inicio su aventura Pokemon donde conoció a varios amigos como chicas en el camino, lo que no sabia es que su vida iba a cambiar, regresando de sinoh, se regreso a su hogar, pero en otro lugar.

CIUDAD CELESTE., EN UN LABORATORIO ABANDONADO.

-un poco…más...solo un poco…listo, je-jejejejejeje. Era un científico anciano con una especie de rubi rojo que apreciaba.

-al fin mi invento de la maldad esta listo, solo me falta un detalle…ah, ya se, un entrenador de corazón puro, y ya se quien podría ser, je-jejejejejejeje. Se escuchaban risas del laboratorio, pero había un sujeto encapuchado espiándolo.

-vamos Pikachu. Dijo el extraño, en eso lanzo un impactrueno al suelo.

-oh vamos, ¿todavía andas con resaca?. Dijo el sujeto con una gota

-pi…pika-pikachu. (a otro perro con ese hueso, estoy sobrio, XD). Era Pikachu listo para el ataque.

-INTRUSOS. Grito el científico y saco dos pokebolas, saliendo un onix y un magnemite.

-onix, ocupa rocas. Dijo el anciano, en eso el onix lanza rocas y el sujeto como Pikachu lo esquivan

-pikachu, electrobola. Dijo el sujeto, Pikachu lanzo una bola de electricidad, pero en eso magnemite, lanza rayo haciendo que los ataques choquen y exploten.

-Onix, usa terremoto. Dijo el anciano y onix ocupo su cuerpo para crear un gran sismo, en eso se destruye el suelo haciendo que el sujeto cayeran en la oscuridad del lugar.

-je-jejejejeje, si que eran debiles, muy bien, solo falta solo un entrenador de corazón…¿Qué es eso?. Dijo el anciano viendo un periodico y ve la foto de ash en la portada, "joven novato demuestra su valor, aunque no gano liga".

-ese será el joven. Dijo el anciano, se escucharon risas en el laboratorio.

EN PUEBLO PALETA

RELATOR: nuestro héroe había llegado de su viaje de sinoh, aunque esta vez era acompañado de una chica que hizo su viaje con el, su nombre era Dawn, mientras que brock regreso a su ciudad para ver a sus hermanos y su gimnasio.

-ay ash…¿falta mucho?. Dijo dawn ya un poco cansada

-nop, solo subimos esa colina y llegaremos a pueblo-paleta. Dijo ash soriendole haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

-s-si amor. Dijo la chica

-¿Qué dijiste?. Dijo ash

-eh, no, no nada. Dijo dawn un poco nerviosa, mientras que piplup y Pikachu iban en sus hombros, subieron la colina y al fin, llegaron a pueblo paleta, era una imagen preciosa, campos verdes y casas más con el molino y laboratorio del profesor oak.

-Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿verdad Pikachu?. Dijo ash feliz

-pika, Pikachu (si, aunque muero de hambre).

-vaya…que lugar hermoso. Dijo dawn, no mirando el paisaje, si no más bien mirando a ash.

-piplup, piplup (ay dawn, solo confiésate, por arceus). Dijo el Pokemon, en eso la chica se sonrojo.

-muy bien dawn, vayamos a mi casa. Dijo ash, pero ve que dawn estaba…¿babeando?.

-¿eh?, dawn. Dijo ash con una gota

-¿eh?, si, ¿Qué pasa?. Dijo dawn volviendo en si.

-¿Estas bien?. Pregunto ash, en eso la chica se pone roja y un poco más nerviosa.

-estoy bien, vayamos. Dijo dawn, pero ash le toca la frente haciendo que se sonroje más.

-parece que no es fiebre, menos mal, bueno vayamos a mi casa. Dijo ash ya caminando.

-e-espera ash. Dijo dawn sonrojada, mientras los dos pokemones tenían una gota.

-piplup, pi-piplup. (Oye no crees que al fin…)

-Pikaaaaaa.(Nooooooo)

-Piiiiipluuu. (Nooooooo), se dijeron a si mismos y siguieron a sus amos., llegaron a la casa de ash y encontraron a mr. Mime…¿fumando?

-oye…ash, ¿eso es normal?. Dijo dawn

-mr. Mime. Dijo ash un poco enojado

-ay, pero si es mi hijo, veo que ya viste los nuevos cigarros de chocolate Pokemon, (puro vicio, XD), decía delia mientras abrazaba a su hijo, pero lo estaba asfixiando

-ma-mama, me-me asfixias. Dijo ash ya morado.

-ups, lo siento…¿Quién es ella, acaso es tu novia?. Dijo delia provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

-n-no, aun-no-qui-quiero decir que…decía dawn con un sonrojo.

-e-ella es una amiga-ma-mama. Dijo ash con un sonrojo.

-ah, lo siento, es que mi hijo parece del otro bando. Dijo delia con una sonrisa

-MAMA. Grito ash, mientras dawn como sus pokemones tenían un sonrojo.

-ay lo siento, pero…¿cual es tu nombre?. Dijo delia

-ah, lo siento, mi nombre es dawn y el es pilpup, mucho gusto. Dijo dawn ya mas calmada.

-Mucho gusto igual, pasen adentro. Dijo delia, y pasaron, pero dos chicas se abalanzaron contra ash, haciendo que caigan.

-ah, se me olvido, misty y may vinieron a verte. Dijo delia con una sonrisa picara y a dawn celosa.

-ho-hola chi-chicas. Dijo ash.

-ay ash, cuanto tiempo. Dijo misty abrazando a ash aun.

-si, mucho tiempo. Dijo may colorada.

-chicas…¿me puedo levantar?. Dijo ash con un sonrojo al igual que las chicas que se pararon.

-oye ash, ¿Quién es ella?. (te acercas a mi ash y te mando al océano). Dijo misty celosa mirando a dawn

-si, ash, ¿Quién es la pelo de mora?. Dijo may. (Ellas dos no me van a quitar a mi ash)

-oye, no soy pelo de mora, mi nombre es dawn. Dijo seria y con una venita.

-chicas, cálmense. Dijo delia con una gota

-chicas. Dijo ash con una gota.

-SI, ASH. Dijeron las tres chicas y se miraron como lanzándose rayos.

-muy bien, hagamos una fiesta. Dijo delia con una sonrisa.

-SI. Dijeron las tres, en la tarde hicieron una fiesta, todos los pokemones de todos nuestros amigos, estaba felices, auque buneary estaba muy apegada a Pikachu haciendo que Pikachu se sonroje., mientras las chicas querían estar con ash, sentadas, en eso delia mira atentamente a ash.

-hijo, si que te pareces a tu padre. Dijo delia

-es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo es el?. Dijo ash

-no me acuerdo, peo se parece mucho a ti. Dijo su madre mirando el atardecer.

-un momento, ASH, ¿TIENE PADRE?. Dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

-así es, además, la primera gorra de ash, la ocupo su padre. Dijo delia.

-vaya. Dijo ash.

-por cierto hijo, me informaron que aya en ciudad celeste, están organizando un torneo Pokemon.

-un torneo…viva. Dijo sin ganas sorprendiendo a los demás, saliendo de ahí y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

-ay hijo. Dijo delia preocupada

-ash. Dijo dawn

-ashi. Dijo misty

-ay ash. Dijo may

-OYE NO LE DIGAS ASI A ASH. Gritaron las tres viéndose, regresaron a sus pokemones a las pokebolas, mientras se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes, preocupadas por su juguete sex…es decir ash., mientras el estaba en la habitación mirando su gorra.

-¿Cómo será tener un padre?. Se preguntaba ash, en eso se durmió

-pika, pikaaa (ay ash). Dijo Pikachu viendo a su amo y amigo. Pero al siguiente dia, todas las chicas mas con su madre, estaban desayunando.

-(suspirando)- AY ASH. Dijeron las tres, en eso ash, baja.

-lo siento mi comportamiento de ayer, ¿oigan, quieren ir conmigo a ciudad celeste?. Pregunto ash, mientras de un segundo a otro, las tres chicas la abrazaron.

-CLARO ASH, IREMOS CONTIGO. Dijeron las tres mas felices, pero mirándose entre ellas con celos.

-(yo y mi ash). Pensó dawn

-(al fin a solas con ash). Pensó misty

-(nadie tocara a mi ash, menos mal le dije ami padre y a max que iría a un concurso).

EN CASA DE MAY

-oye querida. Dijo el padre de may

-¿si?. Dijo su esposa

-¿has visto tus traje provocado…es decir tus prendas hermosas?. Dijo con un sonrojo.

-no, ahora que lo dices, no. Dijo su esposa

-(¿porque tengo la necesidad de matar a ash?). Pensó max

CASA DE ASH.

-muy bien mama, volveré. Dijo ash

-muy bien hijo, cuídate, chicas, cuiden a mi hijo. Dijo delia

-SI SEÑORITA KETCHUMP. Dijeron las tres chicas felices, en eso partieron a ciudad celeste, donde ash, seria el blanco del científico.

Próximo capitulo de La guerra por ash:

Pokemon: el camino de mi padre (parte 2)

Reviews para seguir


	21. El Camino

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

NOTA: BIENVENIDO AL ESPECIAL (PELICULA DEL FANFICTION, XD), ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SALUDO A TODOS LOS FAVORITES COMO A FOLLOWS, AHORA LA PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES Y LOS LECTORES ES:

¿ESTAN LISTO PARA LA HISTORIAAAAAAA?

VOTACION: CUANDO LA HISTORIA ESTE COMO EN SU FASE FINAL, (AUNQUE FALTA MUCHO) ¿ASH COMO SE VERA A ESO ENTONCES?

CASADO CON TODAS LAS CHICAS

TRAUMADO MAS VIOLADO

CASTRADO POR LOS YAOIS

MUERTO, POR RECIBIR TANTO AMOR

SE FUGA CON PIKACHU A UNA ISLA DESIERTA

SE VUELVE COMO BROCK

UNA IDEA DE USTEDES (¿Qué CREEN USTEDES?)

EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO DE LA SERIE.

LAS VOTACIONES Y OPINIONES, SOLO POR COMENTARIOS O REVIEWS , TAMBIEN SEAN BIENVENIDOS A MI SEGUNDO HAREM POKEMON QUE SE TITULA, AMOR POR ASH, DE MARIO UZUMAKI.

OPENING DE LA PELICULA: SORE DEWA MATA ASHITA (ASIAN KUNG FU GENERATION)

"Esta tristeza es tan transparente, como si estuviera congelada"

"supongo que esa es tu sabiduría, solo cierras la boca, nunca vuelves hablar de lo echo"

"porque es cada imagen del fantasma que llego a su fin del fantasma que se perdió"

"Buscando ser escuchado, yendo por allí y haciendo todo ese ruido…"

(coro), "se ha determinado de ese niño sea expulsado"

"de lo que te lamentas no es nada mas que de hoy"

"Como si es de alguien nos escondiéramos, como si hubiéramos perdido algo"

"llegaremos a dominar aquellos días, aun sin tener nada?"

"pueeeeees, te veré mañana…"

EN CASA DE MAY

-oye querida. Dijo el padre de may

-¿si?. Dijo su esposa

-¿has visto tus traje provocado…es decir tus prendas hermosas?. Dijo con un sonrojo.

-no, ahora que lo dices, no. Dijo su esposa

-(¿porque tengo la necesidad de matar a ash?). Pensó max

CASA DE ASH.

-muy bien mama, volveré. Dijo ash

-muy bien hijo, cuídate, chicas, cuiden a mi hijo. Dijo delia

-SI SEÑORITA KETCHUMP. Dijeron las tres chicas felices, en eso partieron a ciudad celeste, donde ash, seria el blanco del científico.

CAPITULO 21: EL CAMINO

Después de haber salido del hogar de ash, han pasado como dos horas de haber salido, ya atardeciendo.

-¿mmm?, parece que es por aquí. Dijo ash mirando un mapa

-pika, pika, Pikachu. (Admite que nos perdimos). Dijo el Pokemon

-no, no creo amigo. Dijo ash con una sonrisa

-Ah, chicas, se me olvido decir algo. Dijo ash

-¿Qué COSA? Dijeron las tres.

-en el torneo que se realizara, solo se podra usar un Pokemon. Dijo con una sonrisa, las tres ya sabian, pero bueno.

-Si ash, ya lo sabíamos. Dijeron las chicas y continuaron su camino.

MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE

-¿ya llegamos?. Dijo misty.

-no. Dijo ash.

-¿ya llegamos?. Dijo ahora may.

-(suspirando), no. Dijo ash con una gota.

-ash, ¿ya llegamos?. Dijo dawn.

-no. Dijo ash con más gotas.

-ASH, ¿YA LLEGAMOS?. Dijeron las tres

-NO, y si alguien pregunta de nuevo, nos devolvemos. Dijo ash con la cara roja, haciendo sonrojar a las tres chicas

-(que guapo se ve, cuando habla). Pensaba misty colorada

-(que hermoso, cuando se enoja). Pensaba may sonrojada

-(uy, me gusta su forma de ser). Pensaba dawn con corazones en los ojos.

-¿eeeh?, ¿chicas?. Dijo ash con una gota mirando la actitud de sus amigas.

-Ay (suspirando), amor. Dijeron las chicas

-¿co-como?. Dijo el pelioscuro extrañado, en eso las chicas se tapan las bocas sonrojadas.

-ay…yo no dije nada. Dijo misty mirando hacia otro lado.

-yo…yo tampoco, estas soñando ash. Dijo dawn sin mirar al entrenador.

-yo…yo ¿Cuándo llegaremos?. Dijo may haciendo que los tres tengan una gota.

-(suspirando…de nuevo), bueno, como veo esta oscureciendo, busquemos un lugar para acampar, pero se que mañana llegaremos a ciudad celeste, mientras no tan lejos de ahí, había una chica espiando a nuestro héroe.

-es el, es el, es mi ash, al fin te encontré. Dijo una chica con un sombrero rosa, mientras nuestro héroe con sus depredador…es decir amigas, instalaron el campamento cerca de un rió, para poder pasar la noche.

-que delicioso. Dijo ash mirando una comida que fue preparado por dawn

-gra-gracias ash. Dijo sonrojada, mientras misty y may la miraban con una venita por los celos.

-algún día serias una gran esposa para cualquier hombre. Dijo ash con una sonrisa haciendo que dawn se sonroje mas de lo que esta, haciendo que ambas chicas celosas, soplen la comida haciendo que caiga un poco en la cara de ash, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos.

-ups…lo siento ash, no fue mi intención. Dijo misty apenada

-tampoco la mía, ¿me perdonas?. Dijo may colocando una carra de cachorrito.

-esta bien…bueno…parece que mi ropa también se ensucio, bueno, me daré un baño. Dijo ash haciendo que las chicas se coloquen rojas con un poquito de sangre por la nariz.

-pika, Pikachu (presiento que lo van hacer llorar, menos mal que yo estoy solo). Dijo el Pokemon comiendo

-pi-piplup, piplup (si…solo….pikachu). Dijo el pingüino mientras en una se atraganto.

-pika, pika, Pikachu. (a ver piplup, ¿no se te habrá olvidado decirme algo?) Pregunto con una venita el Pikachu

-ah, Pikachu...casi se me olvida, alguien quería verte. Dijo dawn sacando una pokebola, la lanzo y en eso salio un Pokemon conejo que se abalanzo sobre Pikachu.

-bun, buneary (amor, deseaba verte). Era buneary con corazones abrazando a pikachu

-pikaaaaaaaa (pipluuuuuuuuup) grito pikachu, mientras piplup se había esfumado de ahí.

-(bostezando), bien…yo…me-me voy a dormir. Dijo dawn caminando con cuidado a su tienda

-si...yo también. Dijo la pelinaranja con cuidado a su tienda.

-tengo…sueño…buenas noches. Dijo may retrocediendo, ninguna se despegaba la mirada mientras entraban a la tienda, mientras serena, era la chica del sombrero rosa y estaba espiando a ash mientras el nadaba en el río a plena luna llena.

-ash…se ve tan…oh dios. Dijo serena mirando a ash, mientras en la tienda de dawn.

-muy bien, con este traje de buneary sensual, voy a atraer a ash para que este conmigo en la noche. Dijo la chica sonrojada, mientras con misty.

-con este traje de baño, ash caerá rendido a mis pies y el me tomara. Dijo la pelinaranja con un color rojo en su cara, mientras en la tienda de may.

-sogas., listo, ropa sexy, listo, mascara, listo, ahora si, ash serás mío si o si. Dijo may sonrojada al tope.

CON ASH

-ah, que bueno esta el agua. Dijo ash con más calma, en eso se escucho un ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?. Dijo ash, pero no había nadie, en eso salio ash del agua, mojado, en eso se caerco y vio a serena desmayada con sangre en la nariz, XD.

-pero si es…serena. Dijo ash con la boca abierta, en el campamento, salía dawn con cuidado como misty y may, pero sin verse, mientras no muy lejos de ahí.

-atención, doctor, ya tenemos fijo el blanco. Dijo un hombre adulto con visores nocturnos.

-muy bien, tráelo aquí mas con sus pokemones. Dijo el científico-doctor a través de un comunicador.

-entendido. Dijo el sujeto

CON ASH

-¿hmm?, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?. Dijo serena abriendo los ojos.

-vaya…al final despertaste. Dijo el chico mirando atentamente a serena que se colocaba roja y… ¿babeando?

-ash…estas en…decia la chica roja, en eso se miro ash.

-AAAAAAH, lo siento mucho. Dijo ash rojo de la vergüenza

-no te preocupes mi cielo. Dijo serena

-¿Cómo me llamaste?. Dijo ash con una gota

-eh, n-no di-dije nada. Dio serena mas roja y temblando.

CON LAS CHICAS

-¿Quién es ella?. Dijo dawn mirando a través de un arbusto

-¿dawn, que no estabas durmiendo?. Dijo misty con una venita

-ah…hola…¿Por qué usas un traje de baño pequeño?. Dijo dawn con la cara roja.

-eh…por nada, solo quería nadar. Dijo misty sonrojada

-oigan... ¿que hacen aquí?. Dijo may con la cara roja y una venita.

-May...¿que haces con ese traje de masoquista y las sogas?. Dijeron las chicas con una gota.

-ah… ¿esto?...solo quería disfrazarme. Dijo may con una sonrisa con una gota, en eso hubo un minuto de silencio.

-¿QUIERES VIOLAR A MI ASH? Gritaron las tres chicas.

-el es mío. Dijo dawn

-seguro, el es mío bruja. Dijo may

-¿a quien le dices bruja?. Dijo dawn con unas venitas

-chicas, no se peleen, el es mío. Dijo misty con una sonrisa.

-si, como no, tabla. Dijo dawn sonriendo

-¿Cómo que tabla?. Dijo misty sonrojada.

-es facil decirlo. Dijo may

-no lo digas. Dijo misty

-por tus bustos. Dijo dawn

-ahora verán. Dijo misty con llamas en los ojos.

-shhh, espera. Dijo dawn

-veamos, quien es ella. Dijo may

-(suspirando), esta bien. Dijo misty

CON ASH

-vaya serena, ¿Qué te trae por kanto?. Dijo ash

-bu-bueno, vengo al torneo. Dijo serena (ne, solo quieren violarlo al pobre, XD)

-ah, ya veo. Dijo ash, en eso le llega un lanza-llamas al suelo.

-CUIDADO. Grito serena, haciendo que ash caiga.

-¿Qué fue eso?. Dijo ash, en eso miro a todos los alrededores.

-aquí arriba. Dijo el sujeto

-¿Quién eres tu?. Dijo ash serio

-no te lo diré, pero solo tengo ordenes de llevarte a ciudad celeste, vivo. Dijo el sujeto con un chanmanders.

Ya en el suelo.

-rayos…no esta Pikachu. Dijo ash con resignación.

-fennekin ve. Dijo serena sacando a fennekin para la batalla.

-ASH. Gritaron las tres chicas llegando.

-chi…¿chicas?. Dijo ash, viendo a las chicas que se desmayo con sangre en la nariz, mientras serena estaba muy sonrojada y el sujeto andaba con dos papeles en su nariz por haber sangrado.

-pilpup ve. Dijo dawn

-marril. Dijo misty

-combusken, ve. Dijo may

-rayos, son varios, pero mi objetivo es ese mocoso, charmender, ocupa lanzallamas, en eso el Pokemon lanza un lanzallmas

-piplup, chorro de agua. dijo dawn

-tu también marril. Dijo misty, los ataque chocaron haciendo un gran vapor en el campo.

-ve magentron. Dijo el sujeto.

-magne. Dijo el Pokemon

-muy bien magnetron, ocupa rayo. Dijo el sujeto, en eso el Pokemon, aunque no se veía nada, lanza un rayo y en eso le llega a marril que cae inconsciente.

-No marril. Dijo misty viendo a su Pokemon de agua.

-jejejeje, ahora hay mas. Dijo el sujeto, saco una pokebola, y en eso salio un pidgeot.

-muy bien pidgeot, ocupa tus alas para que salga el vapor, el Pokemon ocupo sus alas dando una ráfaga de viento que disipo el vapor.

-muy bien, charmander, usa ascuas. Dijo el entrenador y en eso lanza más fuego.

-fennekin, lanzallamas. Dijo serena, entre ambos ataques, chocaron habiendo una explosión

-magnetron, impactrueno. Dijo el sujeto y en eso lanza un gran rayo.

-combusken, lanzallamas. Dijo may seria, chocaron los ataques de nuevo habiendo una explosión.

-ya no mas, magnetron, ocupa destello. Dijo el entrenador, en eso el lugar hay una gran luz.

-no puedo ver. Dijeron las chicas, mientras pidgeot, tomo con sus garras a ash que seguía inconsciente, cuando se disipo la luz, todas las chicas miraron al sujeto yendose del lugar con sus pokemones ya en sus pokebolas, excepto pidgeot que tenia a ash y se fueron del lugar.

-ASH, VUELVE. Gritaron las chicas, pero ya era tarde, estaban muy lejos del lugar.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas, después de eso, se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente, y tomaron a Pikachu que estaba atado a un árbol con buenary haciendo el algo, (bunary lo violo, XD), porque cuando lo encontraron estaba como llorando y mucho.

-pika, pikaaaaaaaa (¿Por qué a miiiiiiii?). Dijo Pikachu con lágrimas.

-¿ahora que hacemos?. Dijo dawn

-no es obvio, VAMOS A RESCATAR A NUESTRO ASH. Grito misty con llamas en los ojos.

-chicas hagamos una apuesta. Dijo may

-¿apuesta?. Dijeron las chicas.

-asi es, quien lo rescate primeor, se queda con el una noche. Dijo may.

-SIIIIII. Dijeron las chicas y de hay partieron a ciudad celeste.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar por cierto?. Dijo misty

-eso es fácil, yo le coloque un rastreador GPS, en su cabello. Dijo serena sonrojada.

-…ok. Dijeron las chicas con una gota y hay partieron.

EN EL LABORATORIO, EN UNA CELDA.

-oiga, suélteme. Dijo ash, en eso el sujeto lo lanzo a una celda y la cerro.

-SUELTEME. Grito ash tomando las barras de la celda

-adiós, pronto serás el conejillo del doctor, ja-jajajajajajaja. Dijo el sujeto riéndose.

-SUELTEME. Grito ash

-no hay caso muchacho, no se puede. Dijo el encapuchado encadenado al frente de la celda de ash, en otra celda.

-pi-pika. (Déjenme salir, estoy sobrio, XD) era el Pikachu del encapuchado con cadenas.

-pero si es un Pikachu, se parece mucho mio. Dijo ash con asombro.

-vaya…¿Quién te lo dio?. Dijo el encapuchado

-el profesor oak, en mi primer dia de viaje. Dijo ash

-¿EL PROFESOR OAK?, ¿LO CONOCES?. Grito el sujeto

-si, el me lo dio. Dijo ash con una gota

-y…¿conoces a delia?. Dijo el encapuchado.

-vaya, conoce a mi madre, es mi mama…¿Por qué la pregunta?. Dijo ash sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?. Dijo el encapuchado

-mi nombre es ash, ash ketchump…¿Por qué la pregunta señor?. Dijo ash ya casi palido

-porque…porque ese nombre se lo di a mi hijo. Dijo el sujeto, haciendo que ash, qude en shock y en eso se le suelta una lagrima.

-pa…pa…papa. Dijo ash con unas lágrimas

Próximo capitulo: ADIOS PADRE

ESPERO REVIEWS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, EL FINAL DE LA PELICULA Y EN EL SUBSIGUEIENTE, CONTINUA LA GUERRA POR ASH, DONDE TENDRA QUE BUSCAR LA CASA PARA SUS NOVIAS.


	22. Adiós Padre

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

NOTA: BIENVENIDO AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL ESPECIAL DE LA PELICULA, ESPERO REVIEWS.

NOTA 2: LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH

GUERRA POR ASH

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI

NARUTO DAY

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

ESPERO QUE VISITEN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

NOTA 3: DIAS DE QUE VAN A SALIR NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS.

VIERNES

SABADO

DOMINGO

NOTA 4: CREARE UNA HISTORIA DE ASH Y DAWN, LAS RAZONES:

SON IGUALES EN CASI TODO

ELLA LLORO CUANDO SE SEPARO DE ASH

OAK DIJO QUE LOS POKEMONES SON COMO SUS ENTRENADORES

NOTA 5: ESPERO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS YA NOMBRADAS Y ESPERO REVIEWS

EN EL CAPITULO ANTEIOR:

-¿EL PROFESOR OAK?, ¿LO CONOCES?. Grito el sujeto

-si, el me lo dio. Dijo ash con una gota

-y…¿conoces a delia?. Dijo el encapuchado.

-vaya, conoce a mi madre, es mi mama…¿Por qué la pregunta?. Dijo ash sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?. Dijo el encapuchado

-mi nombre es ash, ash ketchum…¿Por qué la pregunta señor?. Dijo ash ya casi pálido

-porque…porque ese nombre se lo di a mi hijo. Dijo el sujeto, haciendo que ash, quede en shock y en eso se le suelta una lagrima.

-pa…pa…papa. Dijo ash con unas lágrimas

Capitulo 22: ADIOS PADRE

-así es...luke, yo soy tu padre. Dijo su padre.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo ash con una gota.

-ah, lo siento es que se me pego la película de Star Wars. Dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa.

-pika, Pikachu (y dicen que el loco soy yo). Dijo el Pikachu del padre de nuestro héroe.

-ah, espero salir de aquí. Dijo ash con un poco de enojo.

-¿sabes algo?. Dijo su padre.

-¿Qué cosa?. Dijo ash

-veo, veo. Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

-ah, no ese juego no. Dijo ash ya casi traumado.

-veo, veo, ¿Qué ves?. Dijo su padre.

-GUARDIA, QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ. Grito nuestro héroe.

CON LAS CHICAS.

-muy bien, según esto, ash, esta en ese edifico abandonado. Dijo serena viendo su maquina.

-muy bien, espera un poco ash, nuestro amor será por siempre. Dijo dawn

-oye, espera cabeza de mora. Dijo may

-¿a quien le dices cabeza de mora, eh vaca rellena?. Dijo dawn con una venita, esto hizo que may también se enoje, en eso se coloca misty entre medio de las dos chicas.

-calma, calma, no se peleen, todas saben que mi ashi y yo nos vamos a casar. Dijo la pelinaranja.

-¿COMOOO?. Gritaron las dos chicas enojadas.

-eh, un momento, yo y mi amor de mi vida, ash, nos amamos mucho, mucho, mucho. Dijo serena, en eso las cuatros chicas comenzaron a discutir enojadas, mientras Pikachu las intentaba calmar, pero al no haber resultado, utilizo un impac-trueno a las chicas.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron las chicas.

-AY NO, MI CABELLO, BUAAA. Grito llorando dawn al ver su cabello, en eso las chicas miraron a Pikachu.

-pikachu. Dijo serena con una vena.

-pika (¿si?). Dijo el Pokemon

-ahora VERAS RATA AMARILLA. Gritaron las chicas con un aura de fuego.

-PIKA, (no, me quieren matar, ayuda) gritaba el Pokemon escapando del lugar con miedo.

-ven, Pikachu, no te vamos a hacer daño. Dijo may con un hacha.

-si, mi buneary te ama, yo también te quiero. Dijo dawn con un cuchillo.

-pikachu, no te Hare nada. Dijo serena con una pistola.

-mi Pikachu, no te Hare nada, por ash. Dijo misty con un lanzallamas, (pobre Pikachu, XD), mientras eso pasaba.

EN EL LABORATORIO

-tráiganme a ese chico. Dijo el anciano

-si señor. Dijo su ayudante.

EN LA CARCEL

-veo, veo. Dijo su padre

-¿Qué ves?. Dijo ash ya en el suelo y con ganas de dormir

-a un Pikachu. Dijo su padre

-si, hurra tenemos a un ganador. Dijo ash sin ganas

-VIVA YO. Dijo su padre feliz.

-pika, Pikachu. (No me jodas, estando aquí y con este juego aburridísimo)

-oye mocoso, te llaman, ven o ya veras. Dijo el guardia, saco a ash apuntándole con una pistola eléctrica.

-oye, ¿Dónde me llevan?, suéltenme. Dijo ash.

-oye tu, trae a este también con su Pokemon. Dijo el guardia a otro. En eso, el otro guardia saca al padre de ash con su Pikachu que estaba con una especie de cadena para no sacar sus poderes eléctricos, al llegar al salón central.

-Muévete. Dijo el guardia, en eso golpea a ash haciendo que caiga.

-ay, eso duele. Dijo el pelioscuro.

-vaya, ahora que los veo, no me di cuenta de que ustedes son padre e hijo. Dijo el anciano mirando a sus prisioneros.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?. Dijo ash serio.

-ja, sabia que al crear un torneo falso en ciudad celeste, vidrias, tu mocoso, eres perfecto para mi invento del mal. Dijo el anciano serio y riendo.

-¿de que maquina hablas lunático?. Dijo el padre de ash

-ja, esta maquina convierte al corazón de los Pokemon como de los humanos, convirtiéndolos en seres malvados y crueles, y sus hijo será nuestro primer conejillo. Dijo el anciano, en eso el guardia golpea a ash con el mango de la pistola, lo atan a la camilla de metal.

-NO, NO LO HAGAS DAÑO. Grito su padre.

-ja-jajajajaja, no me hagas reír…rayos, si me reí. Dijo el anciano con una gota.

-suéltenme, déjenme salir, rayos. Dijo ash ya cansado y con una herida que lo hacia tener una línea de sangre que pasaba por su lado derecho de la cara.

-MALDITO LOCO. Grito el padre de ash, en eso recibe un golpe del guardia que lo hace caer.

-a callar preso. Dijo el guardia, en eso se escucha una explosión.

-¿Qué rayos?. Dijo el anciano.

-ASH, VENIMOS A RESCARTARTE. Dijeron las chicas acompañadas de un Pikachu con una venda en la cabeza.

-chicas…¿Qué le paso a Pikachu?. Dijo con una gota

-eh, no, no nada….ASH, ¿Qué RAYOS TE PASO?. Gritaron las chicas al ver así a ash.

-fui yo…¿y?. dijo el guardia sonriendo, pero en eso recibe un golpe en los bajos de parte de las cuatros chicas.

-ay…mis hijos. Dijo el guardia, en eso saca una pokebola y sale un zubat.

-zubat, usa chupavidas en contra de ellas. En eso el Pokemon se dispone atacar a las chicas.

-combusken, sal. Dijo may y salio su Pokemon.

-lanzallamas. Dijo may y el Pokemon lanza un lanzallamas potente quemando al zubat derrotándolo.

-muy bien, empecemos. Dijo el anciano activando su maquina.

-NO ASH. Gritaron las chicas, pero salieron varios zubats rodeándolas, en eso dawn, saca a pilplup, misty a staryuu y serena a fennekin.

-HIJO. Grito el sujeto.

-¿HIJO?. Gritaron las chicas impresionadas, en eso el padre de ash golpea en el estomago al guardia y toma a su Pikachu, lo libera.

-pikachu, onda de volteos. Dijo el padre de ash y en eso el ataque le da al guardia que cae inconsciente.

-AAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAH, era ash gritando por el dolor de la maquina.

-ASH. Dijeron las chicas, en eso, el Pikachu de ash se acerca lo mas que puede y activa su cola de hierro, el anciano se escapa, el impacto de la cola de hierro dio en el blanco, haciendo que la maquina haga explosiones y explota.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-piplup, burbujas. Dijo dawn

-staryuu, chorro de agua. dijo misty

-fennekin lanzallamas. Dijo serena

-tu también combusken. Dijo may y los ataques dieron a los zubats que huyeron del lugar, mientras habia fuego en el lugar.

-HIJO. Dijo el padre de ash, lo encontró, estaba vivo aunque con suciedad y heridas con pikachu.

-¿estas bien?. Dijo su padre abrazandolo.

-ay, papa, eso duele. Dijo ash.

-je-jejejejeje, aun no estoy acabado, coloque varias bombas en el lugar, MORIRAN AQUÍ. Grito el anciano

-SALGAN, TU TAMBIEN ASH. Grito su padre

-no…yo me quedo aquí. Dijo ash

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-SALGAN DE AQUÍ, RAPIDO. Grito ash.

-pero. Dijo dawn

-ash. Dijo may

-pero yo…dijo serena

-ash. Dijo misty.

-HUYAN. Grito ash, en eso las chicas le hacen caso a ash, mientras corrían soltaban lagrimas.

-muy bien, onix sal. Dijo el anciano

-onix, usa rocas. Dijo el anciano y el Pokemon lanza rocas.

-pikachu, usa rayo. Dijo ash

-tu también pichu. Dijo su padre y los ataques de los pikachus chocaron contra los de onix.

-bien hecho. Grito su padre.

-gracias papa. Dijo ash feliz

-ahora, raichu sal. Dijo el anciano

-raichu, usa rayo en contra de ese mocoso y onix usa rocas contra los pikachus. Dijo el anciano, raichu utilizo rayo, un rayo, pero ese rayo iba como en forma de una lanza directo hacia ash, mientras que los pikachus usaban impac-trueno contra onix y su ataque.

-ASH. Grito su padre.

-AAAAAAH. Gritaba ash, cerro los ojos y espero ese dolor, pero nunca llego, al abrir vio que su padre estaba en frente de el cuando fue atravesado por el ataque.

-PA-PAPA. Grito ash.

-por…lo…por lo menos estas bien. Dijo su padre con hilos de sangre en la boca.

-¿Por qué?, ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?. Grito ash con lágrimas.

-porque…porque eres mi hijo…y yo…debo…debo protegerte. Decía su padre.

-ja-jajajajaja, que conmovedor, ahora solo les queda morir. Dijo el anciano riendo, en eso ash se levanta y se posa delante de su padre.

-ahora veras, YO SUPERARE A MI PADRE. Grito ash, en eso es como una luz lo iluminara.

-pikachus, junten sus colas para hacer una gran electro bola. Dijo ash y ambos pikachus juntaron sus colas y la bola empezó a crearse y crecer hasta que era tan grande.

-NO TE PERMITIRE ESTO. Grito el anciano.

-onix, lanza rocas, raichu usa rayo. Dijo el anciano pero los ataques no hicieron nada, solo chocaron contra la gran bola de electricidad.

-AHORA. Grito ash y ambos pikachus lanzaron el ataque haciendo explotar mas el lugar, en las afueras ya estaban la policia tomando a los guardias preso y las chicas veían con horror viendo el edificio en llamas.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas, mientras adentro, raichu y onix fueron derrotados, en eso ash vio dos pokebolas y los atrapo.

-je…je-jejeje…no me ire sin llevarme a los dos. Dijo el anciano y presiono un botón y comenzó a estallar las bombas.

-hijo…sal de aquí. Dijo su padre.

-¿ESTAS LOCO?, NOS VAMOS JUNTOS. Grito ash, en eso su padre lo abraza.

-cuídate hijo. Dijo su padre, tomo a ash y lo arrojo por la ventana con su Pikachu, mientras el con su Pikachu estaban ahí.

-pichu, vivimos buenas cosas, pero gracias por ser mi amigo. Dijo el sujeto.

-pika, Pikachu (ay amo). Dijo pichu abrazando a su amo que correspondió a su amigo, mientras ash ya era encontrado por los presentes del lugar.

-disculpen, pero debemos llevar a este entrenador con su Pokemon. Dijo un policia, en eso.

-PADRE. Grito ash y el edificio exploto, habiendo después un gran incendio.

-AAAAAH, UN HERIDO. Gritaron las chicas y le dieron un golpe en la cara a ash, pero al ver quien había golpeado.

-LO SENTIMOS AMOR. Dijeron las chicas con una gota.

-NOOOOOO, PADRE. Grito ash, en eso se lo llevaron a un centro Pokemon con Pikachu y con las chicas, pasaron dos días y ya le habían dado el alta, las chicas con el y Pikachu se dirigieron al lugar y la oficial yeni tenia algo.

-solo encontramos a un hombre muerto, pero no a uno mas joven y un Pikachu. Dijo la oficial entregándole una gorra roja a ash.

-ay ash. Dijo serena

-ash. Dijo misty

-ash. Dijo dawn

-pobre ash. Dijo may

-ahora veo, me Hare mas fuerte para ser mejor que mi padre. Dijo ash sonriendo viendo la gorra y en eso todos parten rumbo al hogar de ash, pero en los techos estaba el, asi es, estaba su padre vivo con su Pikachu al hombre.

-hijo, se que cuando seas mas fuertes, nos volveremos a ver, logra tus sueños, para nuestra batalla. Dijo su padre.

Ash se volteo para mirar al techo.

-¿ash que estas viendo?. Dijo dawn

-no…nada. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

-MUY BIEN TODOS A CASA. Grito ash comenzando a correr

-SI. Dijeron las chicas con Pikachu y partieron, lo que no sabia ash es que en un mes mas estará en un harem mas lunático, con la mira del atardecer y a nuestro heroe con Pikachu y las chicas se da termino a la película.

FIN DE LA PELICULA

POCO DESPUES, EL PADRE DE ASH CON SU PICHU, ASALTARON UNA LICORERIA, XD.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: UNA CHICA MÁS

EL HAREM CONTINUA Y LLEGA UNA CHICA CONOCIDA POR SERENA, MUAJAJAJAJA, MAS CHICAS PARA AASH Y UN POKEMON TAMBIEN PARA EL.

ESPERO REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR Y LEAN MIS HISTORIAS


	23. Una chica

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH

GUERRA POR ASH

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI

NARUTO DAY

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

DESTINO Y PERLA (DAWN Y ASH)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

NOTA 1: HOLA MUCHACHOS Y CHICAS, SOY MARIO UZUMAKI Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA GUERRA POR ASH Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN Y SEAN FAVORITES.

NOTA 2: PARA LOS QUE SEAN FAN DE DAWN VIDITEN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI Y ENCUENTRAN DESTINO Y PERLA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE SEAN FOVORITES Y ME SIGAN COMO EN LA HISTORIA

VOTACION.

1\. VOTACION: PARA LOS RARITOS ¿Qué CASTIGON DEBEN TENER LOS RARITOS?

ENVIEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON LAS MEJORES IDEAS DE TORTURA Y GRACIAS.

2\. VOTACION DOS: ¿QUE TORTURA LE DARIAN A ASH CON LAS CHICAS?

3\. VOTACION TRES: ¿GARY SERA RARITO Y QUE BIENVENIDA LE HARIAN?

LOS VOTACION Y LOS COMENTARIOS SERAN POR REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y POR FAVOR LEAN MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS.

OPENING NUEVO: kaze Yamazaru (AL ESTILO POKEMON XD)

 _1\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan, inmensa es toda su hambre"_

 _(Música y sale el nombre de GUERRA POR ASH, ESTILO ANIME, XD)_

 _2\. "recuerdo que a mi sueño muchas veces yo lograba llorar"_

" _y así me metieron en este harem"_

" _hoy siento que la fuente de la felicidad ha reforzado y aumentado con verdad mi harem"_

" _si estas chicas encienden mi alma y mis amigos que perdían la calma"_

" _a todas las chicas podré enfrentar e intentar en el futuro no ser como el brock"_

 _3\. "seguramente todas, las chicas en un día se van a convertir en mi mujer"_

" _un bello amanecer y en mis manos tendré la llave que todas las puertas cerraran…"_

 _4\. "mi corazón será mas fuerte en el mañana y así podré no ser violado y tocado"_

" _empacare todas mis cosas y correré para no volver vivir con toda esa locura otra vez"_

 _5\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan inmensa, es toda su hambre"_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ANTES DEL ESPECIAL DE TRES CAPITULOS, EN CAPITULO 19:

-adiós raros, ASH, VINE POR TI AMOR. Dijo lucy corriendo.

-NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ. Grito clemont, cuando las delia, bonnie y lucy entraron, vieron a ash, en el suelo sangrando por la nariz mientras estaba recostado en el sillon, mientras las chicas estaban vestidas provocativamente de sirvientas.

-ok…mejor no pregunto. Dijo delia

-¿ QUE LE HICIERON A MI ASH?. Grito lucy enojado

-¿ TU ASH?, ES MIO. Dijeron las chicas con bonnie que se unio

-me alegro que mi casa crezca mas. Dijo delia, pero vio que ya no iba a ver mas espacio en su casa, cuando despertó ash, todas las chicas se fueron para examinarlo bien.

-ASH AMOR, ¿ESTAS BIEN?. Gritaron las chicas

-chicas, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, después podrán hacer cualquier cosa con el. Dijo pícaramente hacia las chicas que se sonrojaron mucho más.

-espera…¿Qué?. Dijo ash con un tick y pálido, en su habitación.

-ash, tienes que buscar una casa mas grande, ya no puedes vivir mas aca. Dijo delia

-pe-pero mama. Decía ash con una gota

-sin peros, es que cuando tengas hijos, tendrás que verlos a ellos…¿ash?. Decía delia, pero ya su hijo se desmayo.

-hi-hijos. Decía ash pálido.

CAPITULO 23: UNA CHICA MÁS

-ash despierta. Decía delia intentando hacer reaccionar a su hijo, mientras el estaba en shock.

-hi-hijos. Se decía ash en el suelo y con un poco de espuma por la impresión.

-rayos, no me dejas opción. Dijo su madre y saco una calceta con un olor que mataría hasta arceus, lo paso por la nariz de su hijo, lo olio y se despertó con cara de nauseas.

-hijo, despiertas…decía delia con una gota porque vio a ash vomitando en un cesto de basura.

-ay ash. Dijo su madre.

CON LAS CHICAS.

-muy bien, alejense lagartonas, ash es mio. Dijo lucy con corazones en los ojos.

-OYE, ¿COMO QUE LAGARTONA?. Dijeron las chicas con una vena.

-escucha anciana. Dijo dawn

-¿Qué me dijiste?. Dijo anabel con un enojo.

-anciana. Dijo la chica sacando la lengua.

-hmp, bueno…ahora que te veo el pobre de mi ash sufrirá al ser aplastado por tu…decía Lucy sonriendo.

-no lo digas. Dijo la chica peliazul.

-por su trasero. Dijo serena.

-SERENA. Grito dawn sonrojada, en eso aparece anebel entre las chicas.

-ya calmense, todas de aquí saben que yo y mi ash somos el uno para el otro. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

-si, como no. Dijo misty, en eso a la pelimorada se le coloca una vena.

-oye, ¿a que te refieres?. Dijo anabel con un puño listo.

-ahora que lo dice misty, pareces un chico. Dijo may sonriendo.

-¿COMO?. Grito anabel tapándose su busto toda roja.

-bueno, quien lo diria tenemos a dos tablas, misty y anabel. Dijo angie.

-OYE, DEJEN DE VERNOS ASI. Dijeron misty y anabel cubriéndose.

-pobre de mi niño, estar con estas raras. Dijo iris.

-¿COMO QUE RARAS?. Dijeron las chicas

-es que yo aquí soy la más adorable. Dijo iris sonriendo.

-si, como digas. Dijo macey sonriendo seria.

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?. Grito iris enojada.

-¿yo?, nada, bueno, es que yo soy la mas adorable y con mas pasión como los pokemones fuego. Dijo macey.

-SERAS. Grito iris y se agarro del cabello de macey comenzando una pelea.

-pobre de mi ash, mi musica es el que lo va a tener como a mi. Dijo melody.

-claro que no flautista de segunda. Dijo Daisy.

-¿COMO ME DIJISTE RARA?. Dijo melody con una vena y se abalanzo contra Daisy oak.

-yo y mi ash. Dijo latias.

-TU CALLATE POKENINFOMANA. Grito may y ambas se agarraron a pelear,

-ALTO. Grito cynthia al ver esta escena.

-¿QUE TE PASA?. Gritaron las chicas.

-miren, todas amamos a ash, ¿cierto?. Dijo la rubia.

-CIERTO. Dijeron las chicas

-y…¿todas queremos ser suya?. Dijo la chica

-CIERTO. Respondieron con un sonrojo

-momento. Dijo bonnie.

-¿Qué quieres?. Dijo cynthia.

-nadie toca a mi ash, ya que es mi principe. Dijo bonnie con una cara de adorable.

-AAAAY, QUE LINDA. Dijeron las chicas al ver a la pequeña, en eso escuharon unos ruidos dentro de la cocina.

-VAMOS CHICAS. Dijo cynthia seria.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas yendo a la cocina.

EN LA COCINA.

-al fin, comida. Dijo cilan llorando.

-rápido, que siento que vienen las chicas. Dijo clemont temblando.

-calma, seguro de que están viendo la novela. Dijo max viendo le refrigerador.

-max tiene razon. Decía brock, pero en eso llega un cuchillo a la pared.

-AAAAAAAAH, LLEGARON. Grito clemont con miedo.

-chicos. Dijeron las chicas tronando sus puños listos para la golpiza

-NO NOS HAGAN DAÑO. Grito max aterrorizado que incluso se hizo pipi en los pantalones.

-descuida max, no te haremos daño. Dijo may sonriendo.

-¿en serio?. Dijo max con unas lágrimas.

-claro…LOS MATAREMOS. Grito su hermana con las chicas.

-AAAAAAAAH, A LA SALIDA. Grito cilan con clemont como unas niñas, mientras que max corría con brock, cilan y clemont lograron salir afuera, pero en eso ven a una chica.

-AAAAAAAH, UNOS PERVERTIDOS. Grito la chica golpeándolos a ambos con un puñetazo haciendo que a ambos se les volara un diente y cayeran al suelo inconsciente, mientras que con max y brock.

-QUITATE REY YAOI. Grito max empujando a brock.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, ADEMAS QUITATE TU. Grito el chino corriendo, pero max le hace un movimiento haciendo que caiga.

-ADIOS BROCK. Grito max llegando a la salida y se encontró a la misma chica.

-AAAAAAAAH. Grito la chica y le dio un puñetazo a max que lo hizo caer con un poco de sangre en la nariz.

-¿po-porque a mi?. Dijo max y luego quedo inconsciente.

-MAX, HIJO DE TU MAMA, HIJO DE %&%&%/%&. Gritaba brock cuando era atrapado por las chicas, lo ataron y le vendaron sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos con el?. Dijo dawn y todas las chicas se miraron y tuvieron una idea mientras reían.

CON ASH.

-duuuuuuuaw, bueno…parece que ya termine de vomitar. Dijo ash limpiándose la boca.

-bueno, tienes muchísimo dinero, en la tarde te acompañare a buscar una casa grande. Dijo delia feliz.

-(suspirando), ojala hubiera sido mujer. Dijo ash.

-¿Qué dijiste?. Dijo su madre con una gota.

-no, no dije nada, pero esta bien, buscaremos una casa. Dijo ash, en eso:

-AAAAAAAAH. Era brock gritando.

-ay no, ¿Qué habrán hecho las chicas?. Dijo delia y ella con ash bajaron y vieron lo siguiente. Estaba brock baliando en un tubo de streeptese (creo que asi se dice, XD), pero estaba vestido con un sostén color rosa y unas bragas de color rojo con corazones blancos mientras tenia en la boca un bozal para no hablar, mientras las chicas gritaban.

-brock sonríe. Grito dawn con una cámara grabando.

-SIN SOSTEN, SIN SOSTEN. Gritaban las chicas con pistolas eléctricas en caso, mientras que el chino le salía lágrimas estilo anime y cuando se quedaba sin energía, una le disparaba de la pistola eléctrica.

-MMMMMMM, MMMMMMM, (arceus, ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?), en eso se saca el sostén y las chicas e incluso bonnie gritan.

-pero…¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. Dijo ash y las chicas pararon la música y se voltearon a ver a ash y se le abalanzaron sobre el, en eso se escucha un timbre de la puerta.

-yo voy. Dijo su madre y abrió la puerta, era una chica de cabello azul que conocía bien a serena.

-¿esta ash y serena?. Dijo la chica.

-pues…decía la madre, pero la chica corrió y vio a ash con las demás chicas y se le coloco una vena.

-ASH KETCHUM, ¿QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?. Grito la chica, serena reconoció la voz y se coloco más roja.

-pero-pero si eres tú, MIETTE. Dijo serena con la cara roja, las chicas la veían con cara de celos y todo eso, lo que no sabían es que ash sufrirá mas con sus amores cuando encuentre la casa y habían, dos chicos cerca del lugar de la residencia ketchum.

-Vamos a vengarnos ash. Dijo uno

-te las veras por quitarnos a las chicas. Dijo otro

PROXIMO CAPITULO: MÁS RARITOS

LEAN MI HISTORIA DE AMOR POR ASH Y DE DIAMANTE Y PERLA

LA PREGUNTA, ¿QUE HABRA PASADO CON PIKACHU?

En una cueva.

-BUUUUUUUUUN, (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII). Grito feliz buneary

-FEEEEEEEEEEN , (AY ARCEUUUUUS). Grito fennekin

-PIKACHUUUU, PIKAAAAA ,(PORQUEEEEEE, NO MAAAAAS). Gritaba Pikachu vendado

-pilpup, (pobre Pikachu). Dijo piplup

-Corso (Pikachu, ¿estas aquí?), era un corsola.

-CORSOOOOO. (ARCEUUUS, PIKACHU, AMOR). Grito el Pokemon

-BAYLEEF. (¿Dónde esta ash?). dijo el Pokemon sonrojado.

-piplup. (Por aya). Dijo piplup

-bayleef, bayy. (ash, amor, estaré cerca). Dijo bayleef yéndose a la casa de ash

ESPERO REVIEWS Y VOTOS

RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA

VISITEN: MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE, ALIAS LA ENMASCARADA)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)


	24. Mas Raros

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH

GUERRA POR ASH

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI

NARUTO DAY

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

DESTINO Y PERLA (DAWN Y ASH)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

NOTA: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE MUCHOS CREEN QUE ME PASE CON EL BROCK, PEO SON COSAS DE LA VIDA, PERO ES QUE MUCHOS QUIEREN UE PASEN COSAS GRACIOSAS, SOLO LES PIDO PERDON SI ES QUE LES MOLESTO ESA ESCENA O LOS TRAUMO, XD, PERO EN SERIO NO ME GUSTARIA PERDER ESTA LOCURA.

NOTA 2: ME GUSTARIA QUE LEYERAN EL DESTINO Y PERLA QUE CREE.

VOTACION: IMPORTANTE, ESPERO QUE DEN SU OPINION Y LA MAS SINCERA DE ESTE FANFICTION.

¿CREEN QUE DEBO SEGUIR?

SI

NO

LOS VOTOS SERAN POR REVIEWS

PARA UNA PREGUNTA, SI, LUCY ESTUBO EN LA BATALLA DE LA FRONTERA, PERO EN EL DIARIO DE MARIO, ELLA RECHAZO A BROCK EN TELEVISION INTERNACIONAL, XD.

EN CASO DE SEGUIR, LES QUIERO HACER UNA PREGUNTA DE CORAZON Y BIEN PENSADO.

¿ASH CON QUIEN DEBERIA ESTAR AL FINAL?

DEJEN SUS CHICAS FAVORITAS DE POKEMONQUE ESTARIAN CON ASH.

OPENING NUEVO: kaze Yamazaru (AL ESTILO POKEMON XD)

 _1\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan, inmensa es toda su hambre"_

 _(Música y sale el nombre de GUERRA POR ASH, ESTILO ANIME, XD)_

 _2\. "recuerdo que a mi sueño muchas veces yo lograba llorar"_

" _y así me metieron en este harem"_

" _hoy siento que la fuente de la felicidad ha reforzado y aumentado con verdad mi harem"_

" _si estas chicas encienden mi alma y mis amigos que perdían la calma"_

" _a todas las chicas podré enfrentar e intentar en el futuro no ser como el brock"_

 _3\. "seguramente todas, las chicas en un día se van a convertir en mi mujer"_

" _un bello amanecer y en mis manos tendré la llave que todas las puertas cerraran…"_

 _4\. "mi corazón será mas fuerte en el mañana y así podré no ser violado y tocado"_

" _empacare todas mis cosas y correré para no volver vivir con toda esa locura otra vez"_

 _5\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan inmensa, es toda su hambre"_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-ASH KETCHUM, ¿QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?. Grito la chica, serena reconoció la voz y se coloco más roja.

-pero-pero si eres tú, MIETTE. Dijo serena con la cara roja, las chicas la veían con cara de celos y todo eso, lo que no sabían es que ash sufrirá mas con sus amores cuando encuentre la casa y habían, dos chicos cerca del lugar de la residencia ketchum.

-Vamos a vengarnos ash. Dijo uno

-te las veras por quitarnos a las chicas. Dijo otro.

CAPITULO 24: MÁS RAROS.

Residencia Ketchum

-miette, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo serena con las mejillas más rojas.

-¿no es obvio?. Dijo miette y todas negaron la cabeza.

-(suspirando), vine a cumplir mi promesa de…decía miette sonrojada.

-ay no, no me digas que. Decía ash con unas lágrimas de cascada, pero miente se lanza encima de ash besándolo, en eso la toma y la aleja.

-MIETTE. Grito serena con una vena y con celos como las demás chicas, mientras ash estaba en la esquina temblando.

-(ay arceus, te odio mario uzumaki, XD). Pensaba ash temblando.

-oye serena, si yo amo a mi ashi. Dijo miette con corazones en los ojos.

-tu…tu…AAAAAAH. Grito serena y le toma el cachete de la mejilla y se lo jala, lo mismo hace miette jalando a serena, en eso llega delia.

-vaya, parece que mi hijo es popular con las chicas. Dijo delia y miette con serena se estaban abrazando con cariño.

-si, ahora nos llevamos bien. Dijo serena contenta, (no me quitara a mi ash y yo seré suya que las demás).

-claro, ahora todos somos amigas. Dijo miette, (yo sere la mejor que todas estas lagartas y cuando ash este conmigo a solas….oh arceus), pensaba miette con una gotita de sangre en la nariz (pobre ash, XD)

-bueno, ¿es cierto chicas?. Dijo delia contenta.

-SI, SEÑORA KETCHUM. Dijeron las chicas felices.

-oye ash…¿ash?. Dijo serena al ver que el pelinegro, pero la ventana estaba quebrada y ash estaba corriendo afuera.

-VAMOS TRAS EL. Grito cynthia.

-SI. Gritaron las chicas y se fueron corriendo tras ash.

-rayos miette, si no hubieras venido. Dijo serena.

-¿A MI?, MIRA QUE AHORA TIENE MAS CHICAS. Grito miette con los ojos blancos, mientras las chicas corrian.

CON MAX Y LOS DEMAS.

-escuche algo. Dijo max que estaba con cilan y clemont en el bosque comiendo y de los arbustos salio brock vestido como antes.

-¿brock?. Dijo max, en eso recibe un golpe.

-oye, ¿que te pasa?. Dijo clemont.

-ENANO BASTARDO, ME DEJASTE ATRÁS. Grito brock con lágrimas de cascada.

-¿Qué te hiceron las chicas?. Dijo cilan.

-NO ME LO RECUERDEN. Grito brock en el suelo con dos llamitas azules, en eso se escucha un ruido y sale ash corriendo y se cae por culpa de brock.

-ASH. Gritaron los chicos.

-ash. Dijo max despertando.

-amigos, gracias…¿amigos?. Dijo ash con una gota, ya que tenían un cuchillo.

-ash. Dijo brock con cara pálida.

-eh, chicos, ¿para que es el cuchillo?. Dijo ash con varias gotas y retrocediendo poco a poco.

-ATRAPENLO. Grito max y clemont con cilan lo toman.

-SUELTENME. Grita ash.

-brock, hazme los honores. Dijo max pasando el cuchillo a brock.

-¿Qué van a hacer?. Dijo ash con una cara pálida.

-cortarte tu fuente de felicidad. Dijo max.

-no será que…OH DIOS, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Grito ash con miedo, en eso llega korrina.

-AQUÍ ESTAN. Grito la chica y las demás aparecieron rodeando al grupo.

-rayos, ESCAPEMOS DE AQUÍ. Grito max y los chicos corrieron dejando a ash, mientras corrian, pisaron y cayeron en una trampa y quedaron colgados.

-bien, mi trampa funciono. Dijo bonnie feliz.

-bonnie, suéltanos. Dijo clemont.

-por favor. Dijo cilan.

-hazlo por tu hermano. Dijo brock

-si, hazlo por el. Dijo max.

-mmmm, nop. Dijo bonnie sonriendo

-por favor. Dijo el rubio.

-lo hare a cambio de un dulce ahora. Dijo bonnie.

-eh…después te lo doy. Dijo clemont.

-entonces nop. Dijo bonnie feliz.

-vamos. Dijo cilan.

-nop. Dijo bonnie, en eso a max se le cae la billetera y la niña lo toma y saca como diez pokedolares.

-NO, MI DINEO. Grito max llorando.

-SI, DINERO PARA DULCES. Grito bonnie feliz.

-bonnie. Dijo brock.

-adiós, lalalalalala. Dijo la niña yéndose feliz con el dinero.

-BONNIE. Grito clemont, en eso llegan las chicas con ash atado y amordazado, (POBRE, XD).

-Miren, unas piñatas. Dijo may con un palo.

-NO. Gritaron los chicos

-démosle a las piñatas. Dijo misty

-NO SOMOS PIÑATAS. Grito brock

-SI. Dijeron las chicas felices.

-ESPEREN. Grito un chico y las chicas se voltearon y dawn quedo impactada.

-KENNY. Grito la chica al ver a su amigo.

-Kenny, ayudanos. Dijo brock cansado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?. Dijo dawn seria.

-vine a vengarme de ash por no aprovechar este harem lunático. Dijo el joven.

-un momento… ¿Qué dijiste?. Dijo macey con las demás chicas.

-y no vengo solo. Dijo Kenny y salio un chico de cabello verde.

-drew. Dijo may sorprendida.

-ash, vine a castrarte. Dijo drew con una motosierra haciendo que ash grite, aunque no se escuchaban los gritos.

-ash, ven aquí. Dijo Kenny.

-PRIMERO SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaron los chicos colgados.

-CALLENSE. Gritaron las chicas haciendo callar a los chicos.

-vamos Kenny. Dijo drew con Kenny.

-ALTO. Grito un joven y todas miraron.

-GARY. Grito Daisy oak.

-ASH, VINE POR TI. Dijo gary con los chicos y corrieron.

-AAAAAAAAH. Gritaron los chicos.

-AAAAAAAAH. Gritaron las chicas dejando a ash en el suelo.

-AAAAAAAH. Gritaban los chicos.

-AAAAAAAH. Gritaban las chicas y en eso chocaron como en la película "corazón valiente", siendo una batalla mas grande, XD.

DIEZ SEGUNDOS DESPUES.

-VICTORIA. Grito anabel con las chicas

-vaya, fue la batalla mas corta del mundo. Dijo brock.

-CALLATE. Dijeron gary, drew y Kenny colgados como ellos.

-MUY BIEN CHICAS A LAS PIÑATAS. Grito Bianca.

-NO, NO EN MI ROSTRO. Grito drew asustado

-NO, EN MI HERMOSO CUERPO, NOOOOO!. Grito Kenny y en eso se escucha música mexicana y empiezan a golpear las piñatas, en vez de salir dulces, salían pokedolares, después de media hora.

-MUY BIEN, VAYAMOS A CASA. Dijo miette.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas llevándose a ash atado aun dejando a los chicos colgados y golpeados, XD.

-SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaron los chicos, en eso aparece el anciano.

-vaya amigos, si que eh tenido suerte. Dijo el anciano.

-NOOOO, SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ. Grito cilan

-NO, ME SIGUE DOLIENDO LO DE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ. Grito clemont.

-pero, ¿Qué diablos les pasa?. Dijo gary como drew y kenny, le cuentan los que les paso y se colocaron mas palido.

-SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaron los chicos mientras ya el anciano no tenia los pantalones.

-NOOOOOOO. Gritaron los chicos en el bosque.

EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM

Ya las chicas habían llegado con su presa, es decir ash.

-chicas ya llegaron, pero si no les importa, yo y mi hijo vamos a buscar un lugar mas grande para que vivan mejor con el. Dijo delia feliz.

-AAAAAWWW, PERO. Dijeron las chicas con pena.

-no se preocupen, llegaremos pronto, en eso delia toma a ash y también llega bayleef.

-bay, bay. (ash, te llevo amor). Dijo el Pokemon feliz y se llevo a ash cargando.

-bonnie, ¿quieres acompañarnos?. Dijo la madre de ash sonriendo.

-si. Dijo feliz la chica y mostró la lengua a las chicas haciendo que se coloquen celosas.

-a pesar de ser pequeña, es malvada. Dijo melody con una gota.

-Si. Dijeron las chicas.

-bueno, ahora le daremos un regalo a ash. Dijo dawn sonrojada.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?. Dijo iris.

-bien, acérquense. Dijo dawn y susurro a las chicas que se sonrojen y aceptaron la idea y se fueron a preapara para el regalo de ash.

¿QUE CASA BUSCARAN?

¿QUE PREPARAN LAS CHICAS?

¿QUE LE PASARA A ASH?

¿ASH SERA NORMAL O SE HARA MAS ROMANTICO?

¿LLEGARAN MAS CHICAS?

¿PIKACHU SOBREVIVIRA COMO ASH?

ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN LA GUERRA POR ASH

VOTEN SI CONTINUO

Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES

LEAN DESTINO Y PERLA

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: UN PSICOLOGO PARA ASH (ESPECIAL)

EN CASO DE SEGUIR, LOS CAPITULOS HASTA AHORA SERIAN:

. UN PISICOLOGO PARA ASH

. CASA NUEVA

. EL REGALO

. CORAZON DE ASH

. DESTINO

. NUEVA CASA Y MUCHO MAS CAPITULOS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE, ALIAS LA ENMASCARADA)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)


	25. El Psicologo

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

LEAN DESTINO Y PERLA DE MARIO UZUMAKI POR FAVOR

LEAN AMOR POR ASH Y LA GUERRA POR BART.

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH

GUERRA POR ASH

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI

NARUTO DAY

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

DESTINO Y PERLA (DAWN Y ASH)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero reviews para seguir con la historia.

VOTACION:

¿A QUE CHICAS DE LAS NOMBRADAS HASTA AHORA QUIEREN QUE ESTE CON ASH EN UNA FINAL?

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(Miette)

DEN SU NOMINADA AL REVIEWS O COMENTARIOS EN EL CASO DE UNA FINAL.

ESPERO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS Y SE UNAN A MI HISTORIA Y SEAN FAVORITES.

OPENING NUEVO: kaze Yamazaru (AL ESTILO POKEMON XD)

 _1\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan, inmensa es toda su hambre"_

 _(Música y sale el nombre de GUERRA POR ASH, ESTILO ANIME, XD)_

 _2\. "recuerdo que a mi sueño muchas veces yo lograba llorar"_

" _y así me metieron en este harem"_

" _hoy siento que la fuente de la felicidad ha reforzado y aumentado con verdad mi harem"_

" _si estas chicas encienden mi alma y mis amigos que perdían la calma"_

" _a todas las chicas podré enfrentar e intentar en el futuro no ser como el brock"_

 _3\. "seguramente todas, las chicas en un día se van a convertir en mi mujer"_

" _un bello amanecer y en mis manos tendré la llave que todas las puertas cerraran…"_

 _4\. "mi corazón será mas fuerte en el mañana y así podré no ser violado y tocado"_

" _empacare todas mis cosas y correré para no volver vivir con toda esa locura otra vez"_

 _5\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan inmensa, es toda su hambre"_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM

Ya las chicas habían llegado con su presa, es decir ash.

-chicas ya llegaron, pero si no les importa, yo y mi hijo vamos a buscar un lugar mas grande para que vivan mejor con el. Dijo delia feliz.

-AAAAAWWW, PERO. Dijeron las chicas con pena.

-no se preocupen, llegaremos pronto, en eso delia toma a ash y también llega bayleef.

-bay, bay. (ash, te llevo amor). Dijo el Pokemon feliz y se llevo a ash cargando.

-bonnie, ¿quieres acompañarnos?. Dijo la madre de ash sonriendo.

-si. Dijo feliz la chica y mostró la lengua a las chicas haciendo que se coloquen celosas.

-a pesar de ser pequeña, es malvada. Dijo melody con una gota.

-Si. Dijeron las chicas.

-bueno, ahora le daremos un regalo a ash. Dijo dawn sonrojada.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?. Dijo iris.

-bien, acérquense. Dijo dawn y susurro a las chicas que se sonrojen y aceptaron la idea y se fueron a preapara para el regalo de ash.

CAPITULO 25: UN PSICOLOGO PARA ASH, (ESPECIAL MAS CAPTULO)

ESTAMOS EN CASA DE MARIO UZUMAKI.

-buenos días a todos, soy mario uzumaki y estamos con el protagonista de la serie Pokemon como de la guerra por ash y las historias mías, hablamos de ash.

-jodete, me haz hecho la vida mas loca. Dijo ash…con ¿una mascara?.

-y también estamos con el rey del raros, brock.

-BASTARDO, NO SOY DE ESOS. Grito brock.

-Y también con el max.

-MALDITO IDIOTA. Grito el de lentes.

-ya cálmate. Dije riendo

-ya cálmate brock. Dije sacando una pistola eléctrica.

-esta bien. Dijo el chino asustado.

-por cierto ash ya quítate la mascara.

-no quiero. Dijo ash

-y te sacare del harem.

-¿lo haras?. Dijo ash

-claro, para que son los amigos.

-muy bien. Dijo ash y se quito la mascara.

-UUUUUUUAAAAAWWWW, QUE FEO HOMBRE.

-MI CARA, MI HERMOSA CARA. Grito brock

-AAAAAAH, QUE FEO. Grito max llorando

-no soy tan feo. Dijo ash

-¿Qué es eso en la cara?. Dijo brock

-que es esa cosa en su cara, jajajajajaja.

-¿eso es real?. Dijo brock

-jajajajaja, no lo se.

-no creo tampoco. Dijo max aun llorando.

-no soy tan feo. Dijo ash.

-jajajajajaja, si como no

-soy especial. Dijo ash.

-jajajaja, especialmente feo. Dijo max

-soy especial. Dijo ash

-jajajaja. Se río brock.

-ah que los jodan. Dijo ash saliendo de ahí.

-oye, es por el otro lado.

-mierda, ahora si. Dijo ash.

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-chicos a comer, en eso llega brock como max a comer aunque ash estaba como deprimido.

-ash come tu Pikachu a la parmesana.

-no…no tengo hambre. Dijo ash serio.

-(hmp, que raro ash siempre tiene hambre, que incluso come mas como un luffy o un naruto, lo llevare al psicólogo)

EN LA TARDE.

-muy bien ash, veo que haz estado triste, asi que llame al psicólogo para que te vea.

-¿un psicologo?, pero mas tarde, ¿puedo comer algo?. Dijo ash

-pero si estas deprimido joder.

-jajajaja, es que tengo hambre. Dijo ash riendo.

-que no, jajajajaja , maldito ash, jajajajajaja, ya bueno, vamos que le psicólogo esta adentro y ash entra a la habitación.

-hola me llamo el psicólogo moruo uzumaki. Dijo el psicólogo sentado como ash.

-hola. Dijo ash

-ahora por favor, tome asiento. Dijo moruo.

-pero si ya estoy sentado. Dijo ash.

-jajajajajajajaja. Era yo riendo.

-¿ah si?, es que no me di cuenta. Dijo el profesional.

-ok. Dijo ash con una gota.

-bueno, ahora te hare unas preguntas, me pica el trasero, ¿Qué sirve mejor un cepillo o un alambre?. Dijo mouo.

-ok… sirve mejor un alambre. Dijo ash riendo.

-jajajajajajaja, no puede ser. Dije yo.

-¿en serio?...un minuto. Dijo el psicólogo con un alambre y se fue al baño.

-OH SI, YA NO ME PICA. Se escuchaban gritos desde el baño.

-gracias por el consejo. Dijo maruo

-de nada. Dijo ash.

-siguiente pregunta, ¿te has vestido de mujer?. Dijo el psicólogo.

-no lo eh hecho y no lo volveré a hacer. Dijo ash, en eso sale una foto de el vestida de mucama y se escucha el sonido de psicosis.

-(riendo), no lo eh hecho y no lo volveré a hacer. Dijo mario uzumaki.

-muy bien, ahora, ¿Qué sientes por las chicas?. Dijo moruo.

-miedo. Dijo ash temblando.

-muy bien, espera un poco afuera. Dijo el psicólogo.

-¿y mi paleta de dulce?. Dijo ash, pero se cerro la puerta.

-muy bien doc, ¿Qué tiene ash?.

-con los resultados, se ve que es un pokemaniaco sexual. Dijo moruo.

-¿Cómo que pokemaniaco sexual?, ahora recuerdo que…

FLASHBACK

EN UN BAR POKEMON

-Ash, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?. Dijo serena

-ahora no serena, estoy bailando con Pikachu. Dijo ash con Pikachu.

-AAAAAH, TU Y TU PIKACHU. Dijo serena dándole una cachetada.

FIN FLASHBACK

-ya veo. Dijo maruo

-¿algo mas doctor?.

-si, tiene el autoestima baja, si hace algo mas o se pone triste, puede morir.

-ya veo, gracias doctor.

-¿tienes cambio de cinco?. Dijo moruo.

-¿para que?.

-para ir a mi casa. Dijo moruo.

MÁS TARDE.

-muy bien brock y max, los traje para decirles que ash esta deprimido, hay que hacer cualquier cosa para que se sienta bien y si no, solo la pistola eléctrica lo hará volver.

-bien. Dijeron ambos, en eso llega ash.

-oigan, ¿Cómo se llama la gente que ve el futuro?. Dijo ash.

-psiquico. Dijo brock

-asi es chino. Dijo max

-¿Por qué dices que eres psiquico?.

-solo lo se. Dijo ash.

-esta bueno.

-digo que en diez segundos, max será golpeado en los bajos, en eso mario levanto a max y brock le dio un golpe en los bajos dejándolo en el suelo.

-ay…mis hijos. Dijo max.

-tenias razón ash, eres psíquico. Dijo brock.

-ahora se que en pocos segundos a brock le caerá un pidgey en la cabeza, en eso el Pokemon rompe el vidrio y cae sobre brock dejándolo en el suelo.

-mi cabeza. Dijo brock.

-tenias razón ash.

-¿lo ves?. Dijo ash.

-si, ahora lo siento ash, pero es por tu bien, y le dispare la pistola electrica que dando inconsciente ash.

EN LA HISTORIA:

-AAAAAAH. Grito ash.

-ash, parece que tuviste una pesadilla. Dijo delia.

-¿adonde vamos?. Dijo ash.

-pues vamos a buscar la casa para todas tus novias. Dijo su madre sonriendo.

-asi es mi ash. Dijo bonnie feliz, pero bayleef sintió celos y acelero.

-BAYLEEF, CUIDADO. Gritaba ash como una niñita.

-bay, bay. (Nadie toca a mi terroncito de azúcar). Dijo el Pokemon, pero se detuvo rápido haciendo que ash salga volando y caiga en frente de una gran mansión.

-vaya, esta es perfecta. Dijo delia.

-si, a mi me gusta. Dijo bonnie sonriendo.

-auch, mi cabeza. Dijo ash levantándose.

-esta es hijo. Dijo su madre y ash quedo mirando la mansión, en eso salio una mujer anciana.

-vaya, compradores. Dijo la anciana.

-asi es, mi hijo tiene muchas novias y futuras esposas y necesitamos esta mansión para mas espacio. Dijo su madre.

-espera, ¿Qué?. Dijo ash con lágrimas como cascada.

-asi es señora. Dijo bonnie dándole una sonrisa, mientras eso pasaba…

CASA DE ASH.

-muy bien, las esposas. Dijo cynthia

-listo. Dijeron las hicas

-disfraces y faldas. Dijo la rubia

-listo. Dijeron las chicas.

-sogas y látigos. Dijo cynthia.

-listo. Dijeron las chicas.

-muy bien, dawn, llama a nuestra suegra. Dijo cynthia, lo que no sabia la rubia, es que meloetta salio de su pokebola y se fue a buscar a Pikachu, la peliazul toma su celular y llama a delia…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: CASA NUEVA

AVISO IMPORTANTE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPIRULO, TENDRA ESCEAS SEXULALES NO TAN FUERTE, PERO LOCAS, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y YA HAS SIDO ADVERTIDO, EL AUTOR DE LA HISTORIA NO ES RESPONSABLE EN CASO DE RECLAMOS AL SERVIDOR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

AHORA ESPERO REVIEWS Y SUS VOTOS, Y LEAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, DESTINO Y PERLA, GRACIAS.

LOS CAPITULOS QUE SIGUEN:

. CASA NUEVA

. EL REGALO

. CORAZON DE ASH

. DESTINO

. NUEVA CASA Y MUCHO MAS CAPITULOS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)


	26. Casa nueva

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

VOTACION:

¿CREEN QUE ASH Y PIKACHU SOBREVIVIRAN?

A). SI, MAS UNA RAZON DE USTEDES

B). NO, YA QUE LO VAN A VIOLAR DE UNA MANERA…. OH ARCEUS, XD

C). MERECEN VACACIONES

VOTACION DOS: PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES, DEN UNA IDEA PARA LAS CHICAS Y ASH.

A). SE VAN A LA PALAYA, (CON MUCHA SAGRE DE NARIZ)

B). SE VAN DE CAMPAMENTO

C). VA A VER UN REALLITY DE ELIMINACION, PERO ESO ADELANTARA LA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

D). SE VAN A MUDAR, PERO HACEN MAS LOCURAS EN LA CASA NUEVA.

E). DE UNA IDEA DE USTEDES Y COMENTEN

LOS VOTOS SERAN POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, PARA TODOS

LEAN DESTINO Y PERLA DE MARIO UZUMAKI POR FAVOR

LEAN AMOR POR ASH QUE HAY VIOLACION Y RARA EN EL CAPITULO 3.

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH

GUERRA POR ASH

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21), SENA X SUZUNA.

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI

NARUTO DAY

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

DESTINO Y PERLA (DAWN Y ASH)

IMPORTANTE, LEER LA NOTA:

AVISO IMPORTANTE, EN ESTE CAPIRULO, TENDRA ESCENAS SEXULALES NO TAN FUERTE, PERO LOCAS, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y YA HAS SIDO ADVERTIDO, EL AUTOR DE LA HISTORIA NO ES RESPONSABLE EN CASO DE RECLAMOS AL SERVIDOR.

VOTACION:

¿A QUE CHICAS DE LAS NOMBRADAS HASTA AHORA QUIEREN QUE ESTE CON ASH EN UNA FINAL?

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(Miette)

DEN SU NOMINADA AL REVIEWS O COMENTARIOS EN EL CASO DE UNA FINAL.

ESPERO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS Y SE UNAN A MI HISTORIA Y SEAN FAVORITES.

OPENING NUEVO: kaze Yamazaru (AL ESTILO POKEMON XD)

 _1\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan, inmensa es toda su hambre"_

 _(Música y sale el nombre de GUERRA POR ASH, ESTILO ANIME, XD)_

 _2\. "recuerdo que a mi sueño muchas veces yo lograba llorar"_

" _y así me metieron en este harem"_

" _hoy siento que la fuente de la felicidad ha reforzado y aumentado con verdad mi harem"_

" _si estas chicas encienden mi alma y mis amigos que perdían la calma"_

" _a todas las chicas podré enfrentar e intentar en el futuro no ser como el brock"_

 _3\. "seguramente todas, las chicas en un día se van a convertir en mi mujer"_

" _un bello amanecer y en mis manos tendré la llave que todas las puertas cerraran…"_

 _4\. "mi corazón será mas fuerte en el mañana y así podré no ser violado y tocado"_

" _empacare todas mis cosas y correré para no volver vivir con toda esa locura otra vez"_

 _5\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan inmensa, es toda su hambre"_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-AAAAAAH. Grito ash.

-ash, parece que tuviste una pesadilla. Dijo delia.

-¿adonde vamos?. Dijo ash.

-pues vamos a buscar la casa para todas tus novias. Dijo su madre sonriendo.

-asi es mi ash. Dijo bonnie feliz, pero bayleef sintió celos y acelero.

-BAYLEEF, CUIDADO. Gritaba ash como una niñita.

-bay, bay. (Nadie toca a mi terroncito de azúcar). Dijo el Pokemon, pero se detuvo rápido haciendo que ash salga volando y caiga en frente de una gran mansión.

-vaya, esta es perfecta. Dijo delia.

-si, a mi me gusta. Dijo bonnie sonriendo.

-auch, mi cabeza. Dijo ash levantándose.

-esta es hijo. Dijo su madre y ash quedo mirando la mansión, en eso salio una mujer anciana.

-vaya, compradores. Dijo la anciana.

-asi es, mi hijo tiene muchas novias y futuras esposas y necesitamos esta mansión para mas espacio. Dijo su madre.

-espera, ¿Qué?. Dijo ash con lágrimas como cascada.

-asi es señora. Dijo bonnie dándole una sonrisa, mientras eso pasaba…

CASA DE ASH.

-muy bien, las esposas. Dijo cynthia

-listo. Dijeron las hicas

-disfraces y faldas. Dijo la rubia

-listo. Dijeron las chicas.

-sogas y látigos. Dijo cynthia.

-listo. Dijeron las chicas.

-muy bien, dawn, llama a nuestra suegra. Dijo cynthia, lo que no sabia la rubia, es que meloetta salio de su pokebola y se fue a buscar a Pikachu, la peliazul toma su celular y llama a delia…

CAPITULO 26: CASA NUEVA:

-hola, ah, pero si eres tu dawn. Dijo delia.

-perdón por molestarla, pero… decía el celular y en eso delia tenia la cara roja.

-esta bien, yo y bonnie dormiremos en el laboratorio del profesor oak. Dijo la madre de ash sonriendo, corto la llamada, cuando se acerco donde estaba su hijo, (posible difunto, XD).

-mama, ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?. Dijo ash con una gota.

-eh… no es nada, es que hace calor. Dijo su made sonriendo.

-ok. Dijo ash con una gota.

-¿y que les parece la casa?. Dijo la anciana.

-Para mi… decía ash.

-Es perfecta, es un trato. Dijo su madre.

-pero… decía ash pero bonnie le tapa la boca.

-esplendido, acompáñenme para hacer el papeleo. Dijo la anciana.

-muy bien. Dijeron delia y bonnie feliz, cuando firmaron los papeles, la casa ya estaba lista para ser ocupada en tres días como mínimo, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa de ash.

-ash. Dijo delia.

-¿si mama?. Dijo su hijo con una sonrisa.

-esta vez dormiremos yo y bonnie en el laboratorio de oak. Dijo su madre ya corriendo.

-pero ma…decía ash pero su madre con la rubia ya no estaban también como bayleef.

-ma. Decía ash con un poco de viento, en eso se volteo y miro su casa, tomo las llaves y abrió, lo raro es que no había nadie.

-mmm, que raro no hay nadie, en eso escucha que la puerta se cierra, corrió para abrirla, pero era imposible, en eso escucho risitas, con eso se puso pálido.

-espero que sea el equipo rocket que esa risas. Dijo ash y se volteo despacio y se coloco mas rojo, ahí estaban, las chicas disfrazadas de mucamas mirando con corazones a ash, mientras el estaba sangrando un poco por la nariz.

-eh… adiós. Dijo ash, en eso las chicas corren y lo atrapan, lo atan a una silla.

-OH MI AMO. Dijeron las chicas.

-¿si?. Dijo ash temblando de miedo.

-TE AMAMOS Y ESTAMOS A TU SERVICIO AMO. Dijeron las chicas.

-(voy a morir). Pensaba ash.

-ahora. Dijo cynthia mirando a las chicas que asintieron.

-¿Qué le va a pasar?. Dijo ash con miedo.

-llévenlo al cuarto. Dijo la rubia y las chicas se llevaron a ash sin ser desatado de la silla.

-AYUDAAAA. Grito ash, pero antes de que las chicas se lo llevaran, una oficial Jenny llega.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?. Dijo la oficial y vio toda la escena.

-eh… perdón por la interrupción. Dijo la oficial con la cara roja y se retiro con cara de haber visto de más.

-ey, ayúdeme. Dijo ash con cara de pedir piedad.

-ahora si, a su cuarto. Dijo cynthia.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas y se lo llevaron a su cuarto, cuando entro, ash quedo impactado con lo que veía, en su cuarto habían sogas, látigos, juguetes para el, (pobre, no se va a poder sentar, XD) y una cama en forma de corazón con pétalos de rosas que lo cubrían y encima una venda de color negra con unas esposas policiales.

-no será que… OH DIOS, AYUDENME,. Grito ash mientras Miette cerraba la puerta con llave, en eso desatan al pobre de ash, y desgarran literalmente la ropa del entrenador con las manos…en eso se corta la transmisión.

ANIMAL PLANET 2. : SUPERVIVENCIA.

Hoy nos encontramos en la cueva de los leones y hembras en un ritual de apareamiento, mientras el macho alfa le colocan un sedante para calmarlo.

-uy, parece que lo golpee fuerte. Dijo misty al darle un derechazo a ash que queda inconsciente, en eso le colocan la protección, (paras su salud), le colocaron las esposas y la venda aun inconsciente mientras algunas tenian sangre por la nariz.

Después de lograr su cometido, las hembras se preparan para devorar y saciarse del macho alfa, las chicas comienzan a quitarse la ropa y cambiaron su cara a cara de hambre con un solo alimento en mente, ash.

Ya con las hembras listas, el macho comienza a despertar.

-AH, NO VEO NADA, NO VEO. Gritaba ash, XD.

Ya las hembras comienzan a acercarse al macho y cada una toma un turno, siendo las leonas con mas experiencias que empiezan con el ritual.

-ASH, ES MIO. Grito dawn abalanzándose sobre ash que cae en los bajos.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Ese era el grito del macho feliz.

-VETE AL DEMONIO ANIMAL PLANET. Grita ash.

-ya comenzando, otra hembra ataca al macho alfa.

-ey trasero grande, deja un poco. Dijo Daisy oak estando en el pecho de ash acariciándolo.

-NO ME DIGAS… AAAAAAH, SIIIIIIIII. Era dawn con el placer, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la primera hembra quedo satisfecha y llega otra para tomar su lugar.

-NOOOO, NO AUN NO. Grito dawn con lágrimas de cascada, en eso se posa serena.

-mi turno guapeton…AAAAAAAH. Grito serena, mientras ash gritaba de amor, (ne., gritaba por que no aguanta otro round)

Pasaron unos minutos de placer para la leona, cuando termino el placer, llegan dos leonas para hacer el ritual con algo en especial, estaba ya serena durmiendo feliz, cuando llega anabel y cynthia con un látigo, POBRE, (XD)

-ahora voltealo. Dijo la rubia y en eso ash sintió un gran amor, pero el látigo dijo otra cosa.

-OH SI, OH SI, MAAAAAAAS. Grito anabel mientras cynthia tenia acurrucado en su busto sonrojada, caundo las leonas se cansan cambian de posición… ¿puede oirlo?, se escuchan rugidos del macho feliz.

-AH, MI TRASEROOOOO. Gritaba ash por el atigo.

Vean como es feliz el leon.

-JODETE ANIMAL PLANET. Dijo ash enojado, asi siguió con las demas leonas que gozban del apareo con su leon.

-SIIIIIIIII, SIIIIIII, ARCEUUUUUS. Gritaba melody sonrojada.

-AAAAAAAASSHH, TE AMOOOOOO. Era may con ash.

-OOOOOOOOOH, SIIIIIIIII, MI NIÑO. Grito iris mas sonrojada.

-ya… no… no mas. Dijo ash ya agotado con todo.

Pasaron los minutos, horas con todas las chicas tomando provecho del amor correspondido.

-HARRE, HARRE. Era korrina encima de ash.

-OH SI, SI, SI. Era Bianca con corazones,

-mi vida… para salir de aquí. Decía ash.

-oye ash. Dijo lucy.

-¿Qué?. Dijo ash temblando.

-nos vamos a divertir con esto. Dijo lucy con u dildo de los gigantes que tenia un objetivo, el Teseo de ash.

-no querrás que…. NOOOOOOOOO. Grito ash al sentir un dolor de los mismos dioses, en toda la noche se escuchaban gemidos y gritos de las chicas que pasaban su tiempo con ash, en la mañana, el ya estaba desatado y las chicas dormían placidamente después de una noche loca de amor, (pura violación, XD), ash salio cojeando mucho.

-auch… auch… auch… animal planet… auch. Decía ash, en eso se tropieza y cae por las escaleras golpeándose, solo en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, sip, esa era una mañana feliz para ash, pero en las afuera de la casa habia otra chica que se iba a unir al fan-club de ash, era diantha, una conocida por ash, mientras que con Pikachu un pokeon hembra se le acercaba como meloetta, era cresselia que buscaba a Pikachu para un apapacho grande, (pobre Pikachu, todos donen aquí para comprar las tumbas para los dos sufridores).

MIENTRAS CON LOS MUCHACHOS.

-GRACIAS Y ADIOS. Dijo el anciano caminando feliz después de haber amado a los chicos.

-ASH TE ODIAMOS. Gritaron los chicos con lágrimas.

-NOS VENGAREMOS. Dijeron los chicos con más lagrimas, pero por su mala suerte, aparece un enjambre de beedrill persiguiendo a los muchachos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucharon gritos en el bosque.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CORAZON DE ASH

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

AHORA ESPERO REVIEWS Y SUS VOTOS, Y LEAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, DESTINO Y PERLA, GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(DIANTHA)


	27. Unos Corazones

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

AL FINAL, UN ENDING PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN, XD, RECORDAR VOTAR Y LA NUEVA HISTORIAS.

PARA LOS AMANTES DE EYESHIELD 21, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 14 CON NUEVO OPENING DEL FANFIC.

PARA LOS AMANTES DE DRAGON BALL ESTA YA EL CAPITULO DE AMOR POR GOHAN IMPERIBLE CON NUEVO OPENING.

NOTA: LEAN LAS LISTAS DE LAS HISTORIAS, EH CREADO MI PRIMERA DE BLEACH, PARA LOS FANATICOS DE LA SERIE.

VOTACION: PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES, DEN UNA IDEA PARA LAS CHICAS Y ASH.

A). SE VAN A LA PLAYA, (CON MUCHA SAGRE DE NARIZ)

B). SE VAN DE CAMPAMENTO

C). VA A VER UN REALLITY DE ELIMINACION, PERO ESO ADELANTARA LA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

D). SE VAN A MUDAR, PERO HACEN MAS LOCURAS EN LA CASA NUEVA.

E). DE UNA IDEA DE USTEDES Y COMENTEN

LOS VOTOS SERAN POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, PARA TODOS

UN SALUDO A:

Junior VB

Elamonegro

Michi1003

Kirito-711

.75

alex1893

Joshep1

Namikaze Arata

god f hope

Daniel2015

Riku-clover

TheGamer24

Pokered21

superdios

The-Flareon

.vasquez

KuroganeKrad

Master-Juan-X

Diego997

ELVIS5555

narukushi10

infernaldragonforce

Ricky Ketchum

jair d

Matipunchis

Conuk

Seren Avro Lancaster

Martin Fan de Tloz y Pokemon

Lopos619

Luffyketchum

Pikachu025yoshi

V1C705

Light Blizzard C

danny.

Core Nikasawa

Fadse1005

RizeNeoWolf

Soul Of Demon

Nate o·donnell

Baraka108

Wolfexgigax

KaiserGabo

nauzumakihyuga21

zepat1989

Artemisito

Blazekk

boomingmaster

gabinoanct96

mavb50

Darth mideon

Metalero Anarkista

ZeruXT

hiruma-harima

.77

nico2883

wilekox

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH

GUERRA POR ASH

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21), SENA X SUZUNA.

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI

NARUTO DAY

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, NUEVA HISTORIA, (ICHIGO X RUKIA)

DESTINO Y PERLA (DAWN Y ASH)

VOTACION:

¿A QUE CHICAS DE LAS NOMBRADAS HASTA AHORA QUIEREN QUE ESTE CON ASH EN UNA FINAL?

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(Miette)

DEN SU NOMINADA AL REVIEWS O COMENTARIOS EN EL CASO DE UNA FINAL.

ESPERO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS Y SE UNAN A MI HISTORIA Y SEAN FAVORITES.

OPENING NUEVO: kaze Yamazaru (AL ESTILO POKEMON XD)

 _1\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan, inmensa es toda su hambre"_

 _(Música y sale el nombre de GUERRA POR ASH, ESTILO ANIME, XD)_

 _2\. "recuerdo que a mi sueño muchas veces yo lograba llorar"_

" _y así me metieron en este harem"_

" _hoy siento que la fuente de la felicidad ha reforzado y aumentado con verdad mi harem"_

" _si estas chicas encienden mi alma y mis amigos que perdían la calma"_

" _a todas las chicas podré enfrentar e intentar en el futuro no ser como el brock"_

 _3\. "seguramente todas, las chicas en un día se van a convertir en mi mujer"_

" _un bello amanecer y en mis manos tendré la llave que todas las puertas cerraran…"_

 _4\. "mi corazón será mas fuerte en el mañana y así podré no ser violado y tocado"_

" _empacare todas mis cosas y correré para no volver vivir con toda esa locura otra vez"_

 _5\. "Unas chicas que solo me miran babeando y apunten a todo mi cuerpo"_

" _puedo sentirlo, hoy creo en que me violan inmensa, es toda su hambre"_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-oye ash. Dijo lucy.

-¿Qué?. Dijo ash temblando.

-nos vamos a divertir con esto. Dijo lucy con u dildo de los gigantes que tenia un objetivo, el Teseo de ash.

-no querrás que…. NOOOOOOOOO. Grito ash al sentir un dolor de los mismos dioses, en toda la noche se escuchaban gemidos y gritos de las chicas que pasaban su tiempo con ash, en la mañana, el ya estaba desatado y las chicas dormían placidamente después de una noche loca de amor, (pura violación, XD), ash salio cojeando mucho.

-auch… auch… auch… animal planet… auch. Decía ash, en eso se tropieza y cae por las escaleras golpeándose, solo en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, sip, esa era una mañana feliz para ash, pero en las afuera de la casa habia otra chica que se iba a unir al fan-club de ash, era diantha, una conocida por ash, mientras que con Pikachu un pokeon hembra se le acercaba como meloetta, era cresselia que buscaba a Pikachu para un apapacho grande, (pobre Pikachu, todos donen aquí para comprar las tumbas para los dos sufridores).

MIENTRAS CON LOS MUCHACHOS.

-GRACIAS Y ADIOS. Dijo el anciano caminando feliz después de haber amado a los chicos.

-ASH TE ODIAMOS. Gritaron los chicos con lágrimas.

-NOS VENGAREMOS. Dijeron los chicos con más lágrimas, pero por su mala suerte, aparece un enjambre de beedrill persiguiendo a los muchachos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucharon gritos en el bosque.

CAPITULO 27: CORAZON

RESIDENCIA DE ASH.

En eso se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-rayos… ya… ya voy. Dijo el pelinegro con su mano en la cabeza a causa del golpe, en eso ash abre la puerta, recordar que ash esta despeinado y no tan reconocible y encuentra a una chica de ojos azules con el cabello casi de un tono plomo con negro.

-AAAAH, UN MONSTRUO. Grito la chica.

-espera… ¿Qué cosa? Dijo ash con una gota.

-TOMA. Grito la chica dándole un derechazo que noqueo a ash dejándolo con los ojos en forma de remolino, en eso la chica ve al entrenador y se acerca.

-no será que… pero si es mi ashito. Dijo la chica viendo a su ash, mientras en la habitación de ash, estaban las chicas despertando con una enorme felicidad por la lunática y amorosa noche que tuvieron con el ketchum.

-¿Quién esta en el baño?. Dijo macy ya vestida como las demás.

-(suspirando), te vas a estar un buen tiempo esperando. Dijo may.

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?. Dijo la chica de fuego.

-es que a dawn no le gusta tener el cabello no tan feo y se lo arregla. Dijo cynthia.

-dawn, apúrate. Dijo macey golpeando la puerta.

-respeta mi privacidad fueguitos. Dijo la chica de pelo azul arreglándose su cabello sonrojada.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?. Grito la castaña mientras las demas chicas miraban la escena con una gota.

-ya deja de molestar. Dijo dawn.

-AHORA VERAS… AAAAAAAH. Grito macy mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus puños.

-bueno… no se ustedes, pero voy a ver a mi esposo. Dijo serena feliz, en eso korrina le toma el hombre.

-tu no vas a ir primero, yo ire primero. Dijo la rubia, en eso Bianca las separa.

-ah no, la primera voy a ser yo por ser la mas bonita. Dijo la chica de ojos verde.

-olvídalo prototipo de heidi, mi niño me necesita. Dijo iris.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?. Dijo Bianca con una venita y ahí comenzó una discusión con la morena.

-ya cálmense, todas saben que yo y mi ash nos vemos primero. Dijo misty.

-ah, no, sirenita de segunda. Dijo may con una risa.

-no te atreviste. Dijo misty frunciendo el seño y de nuevo habia una discusión de las chicas.

-bueno… adiós chicas. Dijo Miette feliz.

-tu no vas a ningún lado. Dijo anabel.

-pero yo y ash somos como unos dulces, siempre de buen gusto. Dijo la peliazul.

-pero no eres tan dulce que digamos. Dijo la pelimorada.

-por lo menos no soy una tabla y no me confunden con un… decía Miette.

-no te atrevas. Dijo anabel sonrojada.

-un chico. Dijo Miette sonriendo.

-Ahora si, estas muerta y comenzó una pelea.

-olvidenlo locas, yo y mi ash necesita melodía… melodía del amor. Dijo melody con ojos de corazon.

-¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE LOCA?. Gritaron las chicas.

-eh… no veo a nadie mas. Dijo melody y comenzó una discusión entre todas las chicas que estaban ahí, en eso sale dawn y macey entra rápido al baño.

-oigan. Dijo cynthia, pero las chicas discutian.

-ASH ES GAY. Grito la rubia y las chicas se callaron y se le soltaron algunas lagrimas, después estaban de rodillas con una aura depresiva.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas deprimidas.

-lo siento, parece que me pase… oigan a ¿Qué huele?. Dijo la rubia.

-(oliendo), es cierto, huele muy bien. Dijo angie.

-no será que ash piense en nosotras. Dijo Daisy.

-huele rico como ash. Dijo latias.

-si, como nuestro ash. Dijo lucy.

-ash. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas, en eso se paran y se van todas al comedor, lo que no pasaron a llevar es que todas habían salido al mismo tiempo por la puerta.

-déjenme salir. Dijo dawn.

-si no fuera por tu parte grande. Dijo may intentando salir.

-no es eso, ademas no puedo salir gracias a que cynthia se quedo atorada por sus niñas.

-oye, no digas eso. Dijo la rubia con la cara roja.

-ash ya voy. Dijo misty intentando salir, en eso macey sale del baño mas arreglada y ve la escena.

-muy bien… hup… hup. Dijo la chica de fuego y corrió hacia la puerta haciendo que todas las chicas caigan al suelo.

-chicas… podrían salir de mi, me estan aplastando. Dijo misty.

-bueno, auque ya estas plana como anabel. Dijo serena.

-OYE. Dijeron las dos chicas.

-bajense. Dijo angie con la cara morada, en eso macey salta encima de la montaña del fan-club.

-yupi, ahora las dejo looser. Dijo la chica bajando por las escaleras.

-MACEY. Gritaron las chicas celosas, cuando la de fuego bajo.

-pero que diablos… dijo con la mirada de celos.

-ash, abre y di ah. Dijo diantha feliz, en eso ash abre la boca aunque estaba atado a una silla.

-oye, esta delicioso. Dijo ash sonriendo.

-ay ashito me avergüenzas. Dijo la chica con un rubor en las mejillas.

-pero si esta delicioso. Dijo ash con unas gotas en la cabeza, estaba comiendo un chile picante y muy picante.

-me alegro. Dijo la chica.

-AAAAAAAH, UNA VIEJA. Grito macey.

-¿eh?. Dijo ash con una cara de miedo pero de alivio al no comer más chile.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA?. Grito diantha con una vena y en eso llegan las demás chicas llegan

-pero si eres. Dijeron Miette con serena como korrina al ver a la nueva chica.

-DIANTHA. Gritaron las chicas.

-repetiré la pregunta, ¿a quien le dices vieja?. Dijo diantha con una sierra.

-hablando de lucy, estas tu. Dijo macey.

-OYE. Dijeron ambas chicas señaladas.

-oigan. Dijo ash y en eso las chicas se sonrojan.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas enamoradas de ash, pero se escucha que se quiebra el vidrio y etra una bomba de humo haciendo que las chicas no vean como ash, que es golpeado y raptado, cuando se disipo el humo.

-ASH, ¿DONDE ESTAS?. Gritaron las chicas buscando a su principe del amor.

-descuiden, rastreare a ash. Dijo serena encendiendo su maquina para rastrear a los entrenadores.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas felices, ya la maquina señalo el lugar donde estaba ash, lo que no sabian es que en un campo yano, estaba ash.

-gracias chicos… ¿porque tienen la cara hinchada?. Dijo ash mirando a los chicos que tenian la cara hinchada después de ser picados por los beedrills.

-no… no paso nada. Dijo cilan.

-oh, no tienes que agradecer. Dijo max

-¿somos amigos?. Dijo ash.

-ash. Dijo Kenny con varios parches.

-por tu culpa, las chicas no nos dan lata. Dijo drew enojado.

-es cierto, las chicas te hacen un harem mas loco que todos los que leí y tu no aprovechas. Dijo gary.

-¿Qué es un harem?. Dijo ash haciendo que los chicos estén deprimidos con dos llamitas azules cada uno.

-¿Cómo se enamoraron de este idiota?. Dijo brock.

-no lo sabemos. Dijeron los chicos.

-OIGAN. Grito ash con los ojos blancos.

-AAAAAAH. Grito clemont.

-¿Qué sucede?. Dijo max.

-ahí vienen. dijo el rubio, era verdad eran las chicas con pistolas eléctricas y bates.

-preparense. Dijo el de lentes.

-a sus puestos. Dijo el rey yaoi.

-SI RARO. Gritaron los chicos.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS. Grito brock y dejaron a ash atrás con miedo que casi se hace pis.

-ahí están. Dijo dawn mirando al grupo.

-si le hicieron algo a ash. Decia lucy.

-LA PAGARAN. Dijeron las chicas y en eso se formaron.

-muy bien, es hora. Dijo gary y en eso los chicos toman unas palas de juguete y chocolates amargos como proyectiles y también tenían unos bates, en eso se pintan la cara.

-muy bien… clemont, cilan ¿Por qué van de kizz?. Dijo Kenny mirando a los dos chicos.

-bueno, es que… decían los chicos.

-olvídenlo. Dijo Kenny, en eso drew se coloca un casco de constructor como los demás chicos mientras ash estaba mirando la escena con cara de estar soñando o teniendo una pesadilla.

-preparen pelotas. Dijo serena y todas las chicas tenian una pelota de color rosa, en eso gary se voltea para ver a los chicos.

-muy bien, ya nos cansamos del harem que vive el idiota. Dijo gary.

-SI. Dijeron los chicos.

-OYE. Grito ash.

-esas chicas podrán tener armas, pero nosotros somos hombres. Dijo el castaño.

-Si. Dijeron los chicos con lágrimas.

-podrán quitarnos nuestros dineros, podrán amar al imbecil, podrán hacernos ver menos machos, pero jamás nos quitaran nuestras cositas. Dijo gary.

-SI. Dijeron los chicos.

-listas… disparen. Dijo cynthia y las chicas lanzaron las pelotas que se fueron por el cielo e iban a los chicos.

-escudos. Dijo gary.

-no tenemos. Dijo cilan.

-¿Qué?. Dijo gary en eso las pelotas golpean a los chicos y una golpeo a ash en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, mientras que algunas le dieron a cilan en los bajos como a brock.

-levántense. Dijo Kenny.

-pero… el dolor. Dijo brock y se levanta con dolor.

-estoy… bien. Dijo cilan.

-muy bien, ahora chicas prepárense para atacar. Dijo anabel.

-Si. Dijeron las chicas.

-por ash. Dijo may.

-POR ASH. Gritaron las chicas, la batalla mas grande iba a dar ahora si comienzo.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI , (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobrevivire". (aparece misty y macey con corazones en los ojos)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA BATALLA.

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(DIANTHA)


	28. La Batalla

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

Y RECUERDEN LOS CAPITULOS ACTUALIZADOS, PARA QUE NO ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA, DEBEN IR AL CAPITULO 1 EN ADELANTE.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

Hay un omake al final del capitulo.

NUEVO OPENING: PARA QUE RECUERDEN.

RECUERDE, SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, COLOQUEN FAVORITO Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH (HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (GOHAN Y VIDEL)

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21, SENA Y SUZUNA)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI (NARUHINA)

NARUTO DAY (NARUHINA)

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

AMOR POR ICHIGO, HISTORIA NUEVA, (ICHIGO x RUKIA)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA (HAREM ASH POKEMON)

CAPITULOS ACTUALIZADOS DE:

NEGRO CORAZON

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR SENA

LA DURA VIDA

AMOR POR GIHAN

EL REGRESO

LA DEUDA

DESTINO UZUMAKI

OPENING: EN BUSQUEDA DEL MAESTRO, OPENING 5 LATINO DE POKEMON, ESTILO HAREM, XD.

1). "no hay duda en mi decisión, hoy se cual es mi violación"

"con mis amigos, tengo que escapar ya y todas las chicas que nos infundan temor".

2). "un gran harem no quiero ser y solo debo llorar… (y llorar)".

3). "se que podré ser virgen y nada lo podrá evitar". (violación)

"llegare a ser un hombre, esa es mi ilusión".

4). "con el harem iré, (harem iré)".

"y las chicas están esperando ahí, (esperan ahí)".

5). "se que con el bien hoy seré".

"y lo que debo hacer es correr ahí".

LAS PROXIMAS CHICAS QUE ESTARAN SON:

CRESSELIA FORMA HUMANA

YELLOW

LEAF

SABRINA

ZOEY

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-muy bien, ya nos cansamos del harem que vive el idiota. Dijo gary.

-SI. Dijeron los chicos.

-OYE. Grito ash.

-esas chicas podrán tener armas, pero nosotros somos hombres. Dijo el castaño.

-Si. Dijeron los chicos con lágrimas.

-podrán quitarnos nuestros dineros, podrán amar al imbecil, podrán hacernos ver menos machos, pero jamás nos quitaran nuestras cositas. Dijo gary.

-SI. Dijeron los chicos.

-listas… disparen. Dijo cynthia y las chicas lanzaron las pelotas que se fueron por el cielo e iban a los chicos.

-escudos. Dijo gary.

-no tenemos. Dijo cilan.

-¿Qué?. Dijo gary en eso las pelotas golpean a los chicos y una golpeo a ash en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, mientras que algunas le dieron a cilan en los bajos como a brock.

-levántense. Dijo Kenny.

-pero… el dolor. Dijo brock y se levanta con dolor.

-estoy… bien. Dijo cilan.

-muy bien, ahora chicas prepárense para atacar. Dijo anabel.

-Si. Dijeron las chicas.

-por ash. Dijo may.

-POR ASH. Gritaron las chicas, la batalla mas grande iba a dar ahora si comienzo

CAPITULO 28: LA BATALLA

-POR JODER AL IDIOTA. Grita gary, mientras ash estaba aun en el suelo inconsciente.

-AL ATAQUE. Grita lucy, en eso las chicas corren con bates y pistolas eléctricas.

-esperen. Dijo gary.

-es que ya me hice en los pantalones. Dijo clemont, en eso se separan un poco del rubio.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-esperen. Dijo gary.

-mami. Dijo Kenny y le paso lo mismo que al inventor, se hizo pipi.

-YA DEJEN DE HACERSE. Grito gary.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas ya cercas de ellos.

-Ahora. Dijo gary y los chicos lanzaron los chocolates amargos.

-aaaaah, es amargo. Dijo anabel cayendo.

-joder… el sabor. Ahora era serena en el suelo.

-ash… el sabor. Dijo may ya en el suelo.

-Ahora. Dijo gary y en eso los chicos comienzan el contraataque gritando, como las chicas quedan en pie, en eso chocan ambos bandos, era una batalla mejor que la de el señor de los anillos, mejor la de corazón valientes, como la de Troya, naaa, era una masacre pura de parte de las chicas, ya que los chicos tenían solo palas de juguete.

-vamos, por esparta. Dijo dawn.

-¿Cómo?. Dijeron todos.

-olvídenlo. Dijo la peliazul con la pistola eléctrica, en eso la batalla continuaba y solo duro un minuto ya con los chicos atados en el suelo.

-auch, mi cabeza. Dijo brock atado.

-CALLENSE. Gritaron las chicas.

-ahora, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?. Dijo angie.

-mmm, ya se. Dijo misty sonriendo.

-vaya general de pacotilla. Dijo drews con moretones.

-se creia un wallace y miranos ahora. Dijo max.

-vamos a morir. Dijo Kenny temblando.

-primero que se jodan al gary. Dijo brock.

-esta bien. Dijeron los demas.

-ay cállense. Dijo gary con moretones.

-vengan. Dijo misty y entre ellas avían murmullos.

-bien. Dijeron las chicas.

-¿Qué nos van a hacer?. Dijo el kizz cilan.

-tengo miedo. Dijo max.

-ayuda. Dijo brock.

-seamos machos. Dijo gary, pero en eso Daisy le da en los bajos.

-ahora si que no es macho. Dijo clemont.

-concordamos. Dijeron todos.

-mis hijos. Dijo gary dolido.

-muy bien chicas, a los árboles sin ropa. Dijo cynthia.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas.

-NO. Dijeron los chicos temblando.

-mejor atados desnudos y juntos, al rey raro le gusta. Dijo iris.

-NOOOOO. Dijeron mas fuerte los derrotados y tomaron a los chicos, lo ataron desnudos a un árbol y bien juntos.

-oigan, soy bello pero no tanto con el brock. Dijo drew sonrojado.

-QUE NO SOY RARO, CARAJO. Grito brock.

-como digas. Dijo cilan.

-JODER. Dijo brock.

-ese es el primer paso. Dijo Bianca haciendo reír a las chicas.

-yo y mi hombría. Dijo brock derrotado.

-may sácame de aquí. Dijo max.

-olvídalo, me lo debes por hacerle eso a mi novio hermanito. Dijo la castaña, en eso se van las chicas sonriendo.

-dawn. Dijo Kenny.

-may. Dijo drew.

-iris. Dijo cilan.

-misty. Dijo brock.

-hermanita. Dijo gary.

-serena. Dijo clemont.

-may. Dijo max.

-SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaron algunos chicos desnudos y atados a un arbol.

-lalalalalala ahora por mi Ash. Dijo Miette feliz.

-ah no, primero el es mío, y segundo tu no. Dijo serena celosa.

-ahí esta ash. Dijo korrina y todas las chicas se fueron hacia el azabache que au seguía dormido, en eso le tiran un poco de agua haciéndolo despertar, y cuando despierta, cynthia lo abraza haciendo que el entrenador choque su cara con el busto de la rubia, mientras las demás chicas hiervan de celos.

-sueltalo vaca lechera. Dijo melody.

-pero si el esta cómodo. Dijo la rubia, pero ash se estaba asfixiando y se quedaba sin aire y se separan del abrazo.

-menos mal… casi muero. Dijo ash recobrando el aire, pero en eso lo abraza muy fuerte Bianca.

-ay mi ashi, te extrañe muchi- muchi. Dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-(cuando se necesita un puto gyraidos para que coma). Pensaba ash con la cara morada.

-ASH TE AMAMOS. Gritaron las chica, el amor de las chicas era verdadero porque latia mucho su corazones al ver a ash siempre, en eso diantha aparta a Bianca y besa a ash.

-AAAAAH, UN ASALTACUNAS BESA A ASH. Dijeron las chicas.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESAS. Dijo la peligris.

-UNA VIEJA. Dijeron las chicas.

-QUE NO SOY VIEJA. Dijo diantha, en eso las chicas toman a ash y se lo llevan a su casa, cuando llegaron encontraron a delia con bonnie y un autobús.

-llegamos mama. Dijeron las chicas.

-que bueno, ahora busquen sus cosas para la playa. Dijo delia.

-¿PLAYA?. Gritaron las chicas sonrojadas al pensar que ash las vería en traje de baño y algunas tenían un poco de sangre en la nariz, en eso corrieron lo mas rápido dejando a ash en el suelo con un etiqueta pegada a la frente que decía:

"nuestra propiedad"

Y en sus partes bajas había otra que decía:

"nuestros hijos"

En eso delia lo ve y se comienza a reír como bonnie que abraza a su príncipe.

-bueno, tenemos que meter a ash al autobús y así lo hicieron, dejándolo en el asiento del copiloto.

-chicas, ¿ya están… decía delia sonriendo y ya las chicas estaban sentadas y listas.

-y ¿sus trajes de baño?. Dijo delia con una gota.

-LO COMPRAMOS AYA. Dijeron las chicas felices.

-ok… vámonos, y así el autobús mágico… es decir el autobús comenzó con el viaje a la playa, mientras eso pasa, en la cueva del amor de Pikachu.

-cresselia, (Pikachu, al fin te encuentro). Dijo a pokemona.

-pi-pi-pika. (Ayu-ayu-ayuda). Dijo Pikachu agotado después del entrenamiento de fennekin y buneary que estaban durmiendo como piplup que seguía atado, en eso cresselia lo toma.

-cresselia, cresse. (Escucha doble de bob esponja, dime donde esta mi ash o juro que te Hare chicle Pikachu). Dijo la pokemona.

-pika-pika-pikachuu. (Debe estar en la playa, lo juro, lo juro). Dijo el Pokemon con varias gotas y temblando, en eso cresselia suelta a pikachu y se va lo mas rápido de ahí, no tan lejos de ahí, estaba a punto de llegar meloetta con un solo objetivo, vio, es decir amar a pikachu.

-(ahora ash eres mío). Pensaba cresselia yéndose del lugar.

EN LA PLAYA.

El autobús llega a una tienda de trajes de baño, en eso las chicas incluidas delia como bonnie se van a ver los trajes dejando a ash durmiendo en el autobús ya con su traje de baño puesto, (la ropa de ash, se lo habían sacado bonnie y delia mientras que las chicas ahora si querían matar a la bola amarilla de bonnie)

-muy bien chicas a comprar. Dijo delia.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas.

EN EL BOSQUE.

-SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaban los chicos.

-tengo que ir al baño. Dijo max.

-no te atrevas. Dijo clemont.

-pero no aguanto. Dijo max y de verdad no aguanto.

-QUE ASCO. Grito Kenny.

-NO PUEDE SER, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Grito drew.

-AYUDAAA. Gritaron los chicos.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA PLAYA, (con mucha sangre en la nariz y gemidos, XD)

OMAKE 1: PERVERTIDOS.

-menos mal que nos dieron el alta. Dijo Tracey.

-si, pero nos mandaron aquí. Dijo oak.

-¿por cierto, de que es la reunion?. Dijo Tracey, en eso entran tres sujetos sujetos.

-hola y bienvenidos a la ayuda para pervertidos del anime. Dijo un sanin blanco.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo oak con una gota.

-esto no puede estar pasando. Dijo Tracey.

-hola, mi nombre es neji. Dijo el del byakugan

-hola neji. Dijeron los dos pero Tracey como oak estaban en shock.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Grito el profesor.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI , (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (aparece dawn y iris con corazones en los ojos)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA PLAYA

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(DIANTHA)


	29. La Playa

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

CERCA DEL REVIEWS 150, GRAN HISTORIA

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

Hay un omake al final del capitulo.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH (HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (GOHAN Y VIDEL)

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21, SENA Y SUZUNA)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI (NARUHINA)

NARUTO DAY (NARUHINA)

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

AMOR POR ICHIGO, HISTORIA NUEVA, (ICHIGO x RUKIA)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA (HAREM ASH POKEMON)

MI MELODIA, (LINK X SARIA)

DESTINO, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

MI CORAZON, (SONIC Y AMY CON MAS PAREJAS DE SONIC)

OPENING: EN BUSQUEDA DEL MAESTRO, OPENING 5 LATINO DE POKEMON, ESTILO HAREM, XD.

1). "no hay duda en mi decisión, hoy se cual es mi violación"

"con mis amigos, tengo que escapar ya y todas las chicas que nos infundan temor".

2). "un gran harem no quiero ser y solo debo llorar… (y llorar)".

3). "se que podré ser virgen y nada lo podrá evitar". (violación)

"llegare a ser un hombre, esa es mi ilusión".

4). "con el harem iré, (harem iré)".

"y las chicas están esperando ahí, (esperan ahí)".

5). "se que con el bien hoy seré".

"y lo que debo hacer es correr ahí".

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

EN EL BOSQUE.

-SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaban los chicos.

-tengo que ir al baño. Dijo max.

-no te atrevas. Dijo clemont.

-pero no aguanto. Dijo max y de verdad no aguanto.

-QUE ASCO. Grito Kenny.

-NO PUEDE SER, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Grito drew.

-AYUDAAA. Gritaron los chicos.

CAPITULO 29: LA PLAYA.

Estábamos en la playa cerca del pueblo llamado azurral, donde las playas eran relajantes, bueno, no tan relajantes para nuestro héroe y protagonista ash que seguía dormido en el bus por lo ocurrido con las chicas y los raritos, mientras en una tienda de traje de baños, las chicas buscaban su armas, es decir las mejores prendas para su ketchum.

-este. Dijo latias mirando uno de color rojo provocativo.

-vaya, tanta variedad, ¿Cuál escojo?. Dijo anabel.

-si fuera tu, me estaría resignando. Dijo dawn con una sonrisa.

-¿disculpa?. Dijo la pelimorado con un tic de ceja.

-es cierto, tu con misty son. Decia may con una gran sonrisa.

-no lo digas. Dijo misty.

-no se atrevan. Dijo anabel.

-tablas. Dijeron dawn como may, mientras anabel y misty estaban en la esquina con un aura depresiva.

-¿Por qué a nosotras?. Dijeron las chicas.

-bueno, ya lo encontré. Dijo cynthia y las chicas la miraron y se pusieron rojas y con un poco de sangre en la nariz, XD. La rubia tenia un mini traje de baño que le hacia notar muchísimo su figura sobre todo su arsenal, es decir sus bustos.

-no perderé. Dijo iris.

-menos yo. Dijo korrina.

-ni yo. Dijo Bianca, en eso se tropieza haciendo que un objeto salga volando y le llegue en la cabeza a lucy.

-ay, eso si dolió. Dijo lucy.

-ups, lo siento. Dijo Bianca con una gota.

-yo no me daré por vencida. Dijo diantha.

-las ancianas no. Dijo angie.

-QUE NO SOY VIEJA. Grito la peligris.

-bueno si tu lo dices. Dijo la pelo de arbusto, es decir angie.

-listo. Dijo serena y todas la miraron y se pusieron roja, serena tenia un traje de baño de color rosa que le hacia notar mas su figura haciendo que cualquiera suspirara.

-yo también. Dijo Daisy y las chicas ahora si tiraban mas sangre por la nariz, Daisy oak tenia un más provocador, en la mitad de sus bustos, no se veía casi nada de tela del traje de baño pero si le cubría más o menos sus atributos.

-yo quiero uno. Dijo korrina con un puchero.

-ya no queda. Dijo Daisy, en eso las chicas tenian un aura depresiva.

-señorita, quiero uno adorable para mi novio. Dijo iris.

-lo siento, pero para tu edad, solo tienes el de la marca niña de arcoiris. Dijo la vendedora, en eso la morena ve el traje y se aterra mucho al ver que era como un traje de baño con muchos corazones y nubes con caritas felices.

-QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA. Grito la chica.

-esta bien. Dijo la vendedora yéndose.

-miren, niñita de mami, quiere llorar. Dijo melody.

-CALLATE. Dijo iris con la cara roja.

-basta de charla, cámbiense, a menos que hagamos esperar a ash. Dijo cynthia, en eso las chicas se asustaron y se fueron a cambiar lo mas rapido a los vestidores., mientras que el azabache ya estaba en la playa aun dormido mientras que estaba al lado de su madre y bonnie estaba haciendo un castillo de arena.

-(suspirando), un descanso no hace nada mal. Dijo delia.

-si. Dijo la niñita con una sonrisa.

-y lo mejor, es que nos rentamos dos cabañas, una para nosotras y otra para ash con las chicas. Dijo delia feliz.

(muy bien, mi plan para que ash me de al fin nietos comienza, jajajajaja, soy mama mala, jajajajaja)

-¿Qué le pasa?. Dijo bonnie con una gota.

-¿por?. Dijo delia.

-es que se quedo callada de repente. Dijo bonnie.

-ah, no es nada. Dijo delia con una sonrisa, en eso ve a varios chicos cayendo uno por uno con sangre por la nariz.

-que diablos. Dijo delia, en eso llega unas dos chicas con trajes muy provocadores acercandose a delia con bonnie como ash.

-al fin lo encontramos. Dijo una de cabello rojo.

-asi es, ahora el es mio. Dijo una de cabello morado con coletas.

-hola, ¿se les ofrece algo?. Dijo delia, en eso ash comienza a abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?..., ¿Por qué estoy en traje de baño?. Dijo ash.

-larga historia hijo. Dijo su madre.

-oye ash. Dijo la pelirroja.

-pero ustedes… no de nuevo. Decía ash en eso las chicas se abalanza sobre el y literalmente se lo comen en besos, en eso llegan las demás chicas mirando la escena con un aura de fuego por los celos.

-pero si es. Decía cynthia.

-Zoey. Dijo dawn impactada.

-Casey. Dijo misty con una venita en la frente.

-ayúdenme. Decía ash con lagrimas como cascada.

-hurra, mi hijo es muy sexy para las novias. Dijo delia muy feliz.

-MAMA. Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-no toquen a mi ash. Dijeron las chicas como bonnie.

-pero yo lo amo. Dijo zoey sonrojada.

-igual yo. Dijo Casey.

-zoey, pensé que eras mi amiga. Dijo dawn con una cara que daba miedo, XD.

-pero la que es mas bella gana. Dijo los ojos rojos.

-bueno, yo y ash amamos a los pokemones brujas. Dijo Casey.

-¿ A QUIEN LE DICES BRUJA?. Gritaron las chicas.

-si, además diantha es anciana, ahora que lo pienso. Decía serena.

-CALLATE. Grito diantha con los ojos blancos.

-chicas, chicas y chicas, hay suficiente hijo para todas. Dijo delia con una sonrisa.

-si, asi se habla ma… espera ,¿Qué cosa?. Dijo ash con la cara pálida mirando a todas.

-ASH TE AMAMOS. Dijeron las chicas como bonnie.

-¿Qué hice para ser sexy?. Dijo ash con unas lagrimas.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-esperen, estamos en la playa ademas rente dos cabañas para quedarnos. Dijo delia.

-¿Cómo lo pago?. Dijo may.

-ocupe un poco del dinero de mi hijo, es multimegahipermillonario. Dijo delia.

-mama. Dijo ash con la cara mas palida.

-yo con bonnie nos quedamos en una y ustedes con ash en la otra, son grandes y con habitaciones. Dijo delia.

-GRACIAS MAMA. gritaron las chicas sonrojadas y felices.

-¿oiste ash? …. ¿hijo?. Dijo delia pero ya ash estaba corriendo lo mas rapido.

-¿Cuándo se necesita un puto gyraidos para que coma?. Dijo ash corriendo.

-cambio de planes chicas, el que atrape a mi hijo, se quedara con el unos cinco mi… decia delia, en eso las chicas se fueron corriendo lo mas rapido para buscarlo.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas sonrojadas.

-buena suerte, ¿bonnie?. Dijo delia.

-ASH, MI PRINCIPE. Gritaba la niña de cabello rubio, mientras que con el azabache

-debo correr… un bote, gracias arceus. Dijo ash subiéndose al bote y tomo dos remos y con mucha fuerza rema lejos de ahí, en eso llega a un islita que estaba cerca de la orilla de la playa.

-jajajaja, al fin soy libre. Dijo ash con lágrimas.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-miren, unos botes. Dijo anabel, había unos botes ahí varados.

-tomémoslo. Dijo dawn.

-si, pero contigo se hunde por tu trasero. Dijo zoey.

-ZOEY. Grita la peliazul sonrojada, en eso las chicas comienzan a reirse.

-YA PAREN. Grita dawn.

-basta de charlas, vamos. Dijo may.

-SI. Gritaron las chicas yendo a los botes, mientras que con ash.

-menos mal. Dijo el azabache en eso escucha un ruido de una rama.

-hola, ¿ay alguien ahí?. Dijo el chico ahora temblando y sudando frio, de la nada una chica se abalanza y cae sobre el, aunque por error lo golpea en la entrepierna.

-AAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito en todo el mundo, XD.

-AAAH, PERO ERES TU, ERES TU, MI ASHITO. Gritaba la chica misteriosa.

-eres…. Eres leaf. Dijo ash ya quedando inconsciente.

-mi ashito. Dijo la pelicastaña abrazándolo.

-mírate, tan callado y tan débil, si una lunatica te viera… decia leaf y miro hacia ambos lados.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

-OOOOOH, SI, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN, OOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOD, OOOOOH ARECUS. Era leaf con la cara mas roja jugando con ash, XD.

Mientras con las chicas.

-REMEN MAS RAPIDO. Gritaron cynthia anabel como dawn.

-Si. Gritaron todas.

-ash. Dijo latias sonrojada a mas no poder, en eso toma dos ramos y con su mega fuerza hace que el bote vaya mas rapido.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR.

-¿crees que me dejare vencer?. Dijo una niña de cabello amarillo parecida a bonnie en su edad llegando a la playa.

CERCA DE OTRO LUGAR.

-bianca, si le tocas un cabello a mi ash, te mato. Dijo una rubia con busto casi grande con cabello casi en forma ovalada.

Y CERCA DE LA ISLA, EN OTRO LUGAR.

-escuhe el grito de mi romeo. Grito alexia.

-ASH, VOY POR TI AMOR. Grito la chica.

MAS CHICAS SE UNIERON, ASH MAS VIOLADO, XD.

¿HABRA UNA SALVACION PARA NUESTRO HEROE?

¿CUANTAS CHICAS MAS LLEGARAN?

ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN LA GURRA POR ASH

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA ISLA, (Con muchos gemidos, XD)

OMAKE 2 PERVERTIDOS 2

-oigan no somos pervertidos. Dijo Oak.

-que honorable, el primer paso es admitirlo. Dijo neji sonriendo.

-me hacen tan feliz. Dijo kakashi feliz.

-NO SOMOS PERVERTIDOS. Gritaron Tracey y oak

-son buenos. Dijo jiraiya

-esto no puede estar pasando. Dijo Tracey.

-Continuemos. Dijo jiraiya.

-PUTOS. Grito oak.

-como decia mi nombre es neji y llevo dos dias sin paja, XD.

-hola neji. Dijeron todos como oak ya vencido.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI , (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (Aparece macey y misty con corazones en los ojos)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA PLAYA

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(YELLOW)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)


	30. La Isla

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

REVIEWS.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

TENGO 27 HISTORIAS PARA QUE DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

CAPITULO 30, (NOSTALGICO T-T)

ADVERTENCIA: MUCHOS PUEDEN QUEDAR SIN NIÑEZ POR EL OPENING, XD.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

Hay un omake al final del capitulo.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI

AMOR POR ASH (HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

EL REGRESO (KIBA ANIME)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (GOHAN Y VIDEL)

TORNEO MUNDIAL

AMOR POR SENA (EYESHIELD 21, SENA Y SUZUNA)

NEGRO CORAZON (NARUTO)

GUERRA POR BART (HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO

GUERRA POR LUFFY (HAREM)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR? (LABORATORIO DEXTER)

DESTINO UZUMAKI (NARUHINA)

NARUTO DAY (NARUHINA)

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR

AMOR POR ICHIGO, HISTORIA NUEVA, (ICHIGO x RUKIA)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA (HAREM ASH POKEMON)

MI MELODIA, (LINK X SARIA)

DESTINO, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

MI CORAZON, (SONIC Y AMY CON MAS PAREJAS DE SONIC)

Y MUCHO MAS

EN TOTAL HASTA AHORA EH CREADO 27 HISTORIAS A 28. INCREIBLE

OPENING: SI TU LO DESEAS, (DIGIMON OPENING 1, VERSION HAREM XD)

MUSICA DEL OPENING, EN ESO APARECE EL TITULO POKEMON

1). "ellas solo quieren amarme y todo sus cuerpos brindarme"

"te hare olvidar, esos raros que te hacen mal"

2). "hay que dar la corrida y cada momento olvidarlo"

"te Hare olvidar, esos raros que te hacen mal"

3). "con el amor Uo, uo, uor, se puede salir huyendo lo mejor"

"con el amor Uo, uo, uor, en los sueños que tengas se van cumplir…"

4). "si tu lo deseas puedes correr"

"Solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y huir"

"puedes contar con el brock que te da todo su apoyo"

5). "si tu lo deseas puedes correr"

"las chicas que te quieren alcanzar y solo tu cuerpo tocar"

"oh…. Pokemon…."

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-mírate, tan callado y tan débil, si una lunatica te viera… decia leaf y miro hacia ambos lados.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

-OOOOOH, SI, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN, OOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOD, OOOOOH ARECUS. Era leaf con la cara mas roja jugando con ash, XD.

Mientras con las chicas.

-REMEN MAS RAPIDO. Gritaron cynthia anabel como dawn.

-Si. Gritaron todas.

-ash. Dijo latias sonrojada a más no poder, en eso toma dos ramos y con su mega fuerza hace que el bote vaya mas rapido.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR.

-¿crees que me dejare vencer?. Dijo una niña de cabello amarillo parecida a bonnie en su edad llegando a la playa.

CERCA DE OTRO LUGAR.

-bianca, si le tocas un cabello a mi ash, te mato. Dijo una rubia con busto casi grande con cabello casi en forma ovalada.

Y CERCA DE LA ISLA, EN OTRO LUGAR.

-escuhe el grito de mi romeo. Grito alexia.

-ASH, VOY POR TI AMOR. Grito la chica.

CAPITULO 30: LA ISLA.

Ash estaba en aprietos, varias chicas estaban a punto de llegar a la isla, en eso abre los ojos.

-rayos…que dolor en mis cositas… un momento, ¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo el azabache mirando su habitación, en eso llega delia.

-mama, ¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo el chico.

-pues en casa, que mas. Dijo su mama dándole una sonrisa.

-pero ¿y las chicas que me aman?. Dijo el chico.

-¿cuáles chicas?, has estado en coma por dos días. En eso a ash se pone sus ojos cristalinos y comienza a derramar unas lágrimas.

-¿hijo?. Dijo su madre con una gota.

-al fin soy libre, soy virgen y no tengo a unas locas degeneradas siguiéndome. En eso delia se coloca cabizbaja.

-¿mama?. Dijo ash, en eso su madre muestra la cara y a ash se coloca pálido, la cara de su mama, ahora era la de Willy wonka con una voz aguda.

-hola ash. En eso el wonka saca la lengua moviéndola rápidamente arriba y abajo.

-¿Qué diablos?. Dijo ash con la cara morada.

-te voy a violar ash. Dijo Willy sonriéndole.

-ay mama. Dijo el ketchum, en eso grita y despierta.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Era el chico gritando y vio que leaf estaba recostada en su pecho y con solo su bikini en de la parte de arriba y nada abajo haciendo sonrojar y a ash y vio que estba completamente desnudo haciendo que sangre por la nariz.

-no me digan que… fui violado. Dijo ash en eso se puso palido, en eso comienza a despertar la chica.

-oh mi príncipe amado, despertaste, gracias por ser mi amor. Dijo la chica mirandolo.

-no me digas que tu y yo… decia ash con la cara roja.

-asi es, y fue a tu voluntad mi amor. Dijo leaf, (ne, lo violo mientras estaba inconsciente, XD)

-no mames. Dijo ash.

-si. Dijo la chica.

-no jodas. Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-si, y estuvo rico, ruaaaar. Dijo leaf de una manera que hizo que ash se quede como piedra.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Se escucho un grito que alerto a toda chica que este cerca del lugar.

-mi amor, te amo mucho. Dijo leaf abrazándolo.

-bien, no todo empeora ¿o si?. Dijo el ketchum, en eso llega el grupo de chicas.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-yo y mi bocota. Dijo el azabache pálido.

-UN MOMENTO, NO DIGAS QUE... Decían las chicas con la cara roja.

-asi es lagartas, yo y mi ash lo hicimos y estuvo rico. Dijo leaf con una sonrisa.

-ASH. Dijeron las chicas con la cara más roja.

-¿si? Dijo el chico temblando, pero las chicas quedaron mirando a su fuente de la felicidad.

-ash, ashito se ve tierno. Dijo cynthia.

-tengo hambre. Dijo lucy.

-quiero… tenerlo. Dijo latias.

-tambien yo. Dijo serena babeando como todas las chicas.

-¿Qué estan viendo?, en eso ash vio que estaba desnudo y se puso lo mas rapido su traje de baño.

-ASH, QUEREMOS HIJOS. Gritaron las chicas babeando.

-EEEEEEEEH. En eso grita ash y se va corriendo lo mas rapido que puede.

-ASH, VEN ACA. Gritaron las chicas como leaf como nueva integrante con un solo objetivo, tener un momento con el azabache.

-AYUDA. Grita ash, en eso una chica que estaba en una liana lo atrapa.

-oye, ash es nuestro. Dijeron las chicas.

-pero ella es. Dijo Bianca mirando a la chica que habia tomado a ash.

-¿la conoces?. Dijo diantha.

-la vieja quiere saber, dinos. Dijo dawn.

-QUE NO SOY VIEJA. Grito diantha.

-ELESA, HERMANA. Grito Bianca mirando a su hermana, que era modelo.

-ah elesa… un momento, ELESA. Grita ash, en eso la chica lo mira.

-que bueno que te atrape mi amor. Dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-ay no. Dijo ash con una gota.

-elesa baja. Dijo Bianca.

-si, baja ahora. Dijo serena.

-JAMAS. Grito la rubia, en eso toma la cara de ash y le da un apasionado beso ash que este se sonroja haciendo que las chicas hiervan de celos.

-te atreviste a besarlo. Dijo melody.

-es mi ash. Dijo angie.

-asi es, ademas nosotras amamos de corazon a ash, menos dawn con su trasero. Dijo la pelirroja.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas.

-si… un momento, DEJA EN PAZ A MI TRASERO ZOEY. Grito dawn con la cara.

-es verdad. Dijo korrina.

-YA. Grito la peliazul, mientras que elesa estaba en la rama con ash sonriendo.

-ja, yo soy la perfecta para ash. Dijo la rubia.

-¿no puedo opinar?. Dijo el azabache.

-NO AMOR. Gritaron las chicas haciendo que ash este con esa aura depresiva.

-ASH PERDONANOS Y TE AMAMOS. Gritaron las chicas con corazones, en eso le llega un dardo a elesa.

-Qué demo… decía la chica cuando cayo al suelo mientras que ash se sostenia con dificultad, en eso llega a la rama una chica que serena como ash reconocieron.

-ALEXIA. Gritaron ambos, era una chica que acompaño a ash en el comienzo de su viaje por kalos.

-que bueno que llegue justo a tiempo. Dijo la peligris.

-oye… ¿yo también te gusto?. Dijo ash con varias gotas.

-ay no, como crees. Dijo la chica haciendo que las demás estén tranquilas.

-(suspirando), me alegro. Dijo el chico, en eso recibe un beso al estilo Frances de parte de alexia, en eso ash se coloca completamente rojo.

-ASH. Dijeron las chicas en eso elesa se para.

-rayos, me robo otro beso de… en eso Bianca le da un coscorrón.

-¿PORQUE ME PEGAS?. Dijo a rubia con una venita.

-por hacerle eso a mi amado. Dijo Bianca un poco enojada.

-oye tu, baja, no te haremos daño. Dijo cynthia, en eso alexia baja dejando a ash en el centro del grupo de chicas.

-ay mama. Dijo ash, en eso las chicas lo atrapan.

-esperen. Decía ash, en eso se escucha un ruido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH, AHÍ NO. Gritaba ash, en eso las chicas se devuelven con ash atado a un madero con una cinta en la boca mientras las chicas iban felices, en eso llegan a la playa.

-ahí están y veo que mi hijo tiene mas novias y que esta bien. Dijo delia.

-oigan, ¿Quién es la vieja?. Dijo elesa, en eso delia tenia un vena en la frente..

-ES LA MADRE DE ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-UPS, lo sien… decía elesa en eso delia le da un derechazo que la manda a tirar al suelo.

-MAMA. Gritaron las chicas, en eso elesa se levanta.

-lo siento ma… mama. Dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

-¿y ash?. Dijo la chica.

-aquí esta. Dijo alexia, en eso sueltan a ash.

-hijo mio. Dijo su mama feliz.

-MMMM, MMMM. (Ayuda por un demonio). Pensaba ash con lagrimas de cascada, en eso se escucha un grito de una niña y en eso salta por los aires una, pero por mala suerte le pega en los bajos a ash.

-AAAAAAH, NO DE NUEEEEVOOOO. Grita ash con una voz aguda, pero bonnie la reconoce.

-YELLOW. Grita la pequeña.

-ah, pero es pañalitas. Dijo la pequeña rubia como bonnie.

-NO ME DIGAS ASI. Grito bonnie, en eso ambas niñas sienten un escalofrío y se voltean y ven a las chicas con un aura de fuego y tronando los puños.

-niña. Dijeron las chicas.

-¿s-si?. Dijo yellow temblando como bonnie.

-golpeaste a nuestro ash. Dijeron las chicas, en eso el azabache despierta.

-el dolor. Dijo ash, en eso las chicas se sonrojan mas.

-ASH. Dijeron las chicas, ash mira a la pequeña.

-eres yellow. Dijo el chico.

-así es mi rey ash, mi querido rey. Dijo la pequeña feliz.

-muy bien, como se empieza a hacer tarde y nuestras nuevas compañeras esta naca, ¿se quieren quedar con ash?.

-SI. Dijeron la nueva, en eso se van aunque ash cojeando por lo ocurrido y cuando llegan ven dos cabañas gigantescas.

-muy bien, yo con bonnie y yellow y ash con las chicas.

-si… un momento mama. Dijo ash, pero ya estaban adentro, y las chicas lo tomaron para adentrarlo a la fuerza hacia la cabaña.

-NOOOOOO. Gritaba ash cuando cerraron la puerta, pero esa noche iban a ver mas problemas, ya que unas dos chicas estaban llegando cerca de la cabaña.

-asi que aquí estas amorcito. Dijo una de cabello blanco con una guitarra electrica.

-asi es roxie, pronto estare con mi amado de mi vida. Dijo una chica rubia de ojos verde.

-viola, calma lo caliente. Dijo roxie.

-tu tambien, no te hagas. Dijo la rubia, pero tambien cerca de ahí, en un callejón oscuro, llega cresselia en forma de Pokemon.

-muy bien, nadie me ve, en eso se ilumina y se convierte en una chica hermosa de un cabello dorado de una diosa y con un cuerpo como ropa que sacaría a cualquiera sus corazones.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA FIESTA

NO PUEDE SER ASH, CON MAS CHICAS.

¿SOBREVIVIRA?

TODOS TOMEN UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO POR EL POBRE DE KETCHUM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI, (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (Aparece May y serena con corazones en los ojos)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CAMBIO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(YELLOW)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)


	31. La Fiesta

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

EN TOTAL HASTA AHORA EH CREADO 29 HISTORIAS. INCREIBLE

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (COMPLETA)

AMOR POR ASH, HAREM.

AMOR POR GOHAN, VIDEL X GOHAN.

AMOR POR SENA. (SENA X SUZUNA)

DESTINO.

DESTINO UZUMAKI. (NARUTO HINATA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (DAWN X ASH)

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL REGRESO, KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA.

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

GUERRA POR ASH. (ASH X HAREM VIOLADOR Y COMICO)

GUERRA POR BART. (BART X HAREM)

GUERRA POR LUFFY, (LUFFY X HAREM)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

MI ASH. (MAY Y ASH)

LAS PREGUNTAS, NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU.

MI CORAZON, SONIC EL ERIZO X AMY.

MI MELODIA, LINK X SARIA.

NARUTO DAY.

NEGRO CORAZON, NARUTO X HAREM.

SLAMDUNK DESTINO.

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR.

TORNEO MUNDIAL.

VISION, ANABEL X ASH.

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, DEXTER LABORATORIO.

YANDERE ESTILO POKEMON.

MI AMOR, (PEARLSHIPPING)

OPENING: OPENING: TSUKI NO OOKISA, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OPENING 14.

MUSICA DEL OPENING

1). "Los celos de esta noche es mas grande, pero aun no entiendo la razón"

"las chicas son mas celosas que en otras veces"

"terminando a volver a casa mi harem es mi compañía en la oscuridad, somos unos ella y yo"

2). "todas las lagrimas, que en silencio llore, se secaron, me violaron demasiado"

"la fuerza regreso y se marcho el dolor, caminare sobre la tristeza, ah mi libertad…"

3). "el dolor de los golpes bajos, solo me lastimara mas"

"el rojo de mi sangre fluirá, mientras no olvide mis ilusiones"

4). "tropiezo y caigo en este loco harem"

"miro al cielo y me pongo a llorar"

5). (ciertamente en el pasado quedo mi libertad)

(Finalmente eh comprendido quien soy yo)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-muy bien, como se empieza a hacer tarde y nuestras nuevas compañeras están acá, ¿se quieren quedar con ash?.

-SI. Dijeron la nueva, en eso se van aunque ash cojeando por lo ocurrido y cuando llegan ven dos cabañas gigantescas.

-muy bien, yo con bonnie y yellow y ash con las chicas.

-si… un momento mama. Dijo ash, pero ya estaban adentro, y las chicas lo tomaron para adentrarlo a la fuerza hacia la cabaña.

-NOOOOOO. Gritaba ash cuando cerraron la puerta, pero esa noche iban a ver más problemas, ya que unas dos chicas estaban llegando cerca de la cabaña.

-así que aquí estas amorcito. Dijo una de cabello blanco con una guitarra eléctrica.

-así es roxie, pronto estaré con mi amado de mi vida. Dijo una chica rubia de ojos verde.

-viola, calma lo caliente. Dijo roxie.

-tu también, no te hagas. Dijo la rubia, pero también cerca de ahí, en un callejón oscuro, llega cresselia en forma de Pokemon.

-muy bien, nadie me ve, en eso se ilumina y se convierte en una chica hermosa de un cabello dorado de una diosa y con un cuerpo como ropa que sacaría a cualquiera sus corazones.

CAPITULO 31: LA FIESTA.

Estábamos en la cabaña de Ash con las donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta por el tiempo del fan-club romántico del mostaza, había muchas cosas para comer y beber como el alcohol y sake, muchas de las chicas jalaban a ash para bailar mientras el lloraba de alegría, (ne., el pobre esta sufriendo, XD).

-oye, suelta a mi Ash. Dijo latías jalando a Ash de un brazo.

-olvídalo, el es mío. Dijo serena jalando.

-ayuda. Dijo Ash con lágrimas de cascada.

-suéltenlo, el va a bailar conmigo. Dijo dawn con cara de matar.

-olvídalo pompotas. Dijo may con una cara de tener hambre mirando a ash.

-que alguien me mate. Dijo el azabache, error, las chicas lo escucharon.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?. Gritaron las presentes.

-no dije nada amores. Dijo Ash temblando que incluso aguantaba de hacerse pipi por el miedo, en eso se escucha el timbre.

-gracias arceus, yo abro. Dijo Ash corriendo lo más rápido y cuando abrió la puerta, se le lanzaron las dos chicas que habían llegado y literalmente casi lo violan con los besos dejando a todas con un aura de fuego por los celos.

-no me jodan. Dijo el azabache. Con una cara de miedo.

-al fin te tengo. Dijo roxie besando a ash en los labios como que fuera lo más esencial del mundo.

-vaya ashito, te has puesto bonito. Dijo viola acurrucándose en su pecho.

-OIGAN, SUELTENLO. Gritaron las chicas tomando a las dos nuevas prospectas.

-no, no eh terminado. Dijo la peliblanca.

-pero es. Dijo iris.

-miren, con ella son dos lolis. Dijo Lucy señalando a iris como a roxie.

-¿COMO QUE LOLIS?. Gritaron las dos chicas con una venita en la frente.

-ahora que las veo. Dijo Lucy mirando.

-NO MOLESTEN. Gritaron ambas con un puchero.

-pero eres tu viola. Dijo alexia, (Alexa), en eso recibío un puño de la rubia.

-así que de compras, ¿eh?. Dijo viola con ojos blancos.

-bueno… yo. Dijo alexia con una gota.

-viniste a quitarme a mi amor de mi vida. Dijo viola, en eso interrumpe Casey.

-¿Cómo amor de mi vida?. Dijo la peliazul.

-así es, vine a casarme con ash ya que el y yo estamos muy enamorado. Dijo viola con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿CASARSE?. Gritaron las presentes, en eso todas empezaron a discutir mientras que Ash aun seguía en el suelo y traumado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la puerta estaba abierta y aparece cresselia en forma humana.

-amorcito. Dijo la rubia bella.

-ay no. Dijo Ash con la cara pálida y cresselia se abalanza sobre el pobre Ash para comerlo a beso, mientras que las chicas discutían, latías volteo.

-chicas. Dijo la castaña, pero seguían discutiendo.

-CHICAS. Grito ahora y las chicas la miraron y vieron a Ash que era besuqueado por la recién llegada.

-un momento… ¿cresselia?. Dijo latías al mirarla.

-¿Cómo que la pinché cresselia?. Dijo dawn con una gota.

-vaya al fin alguien me reconoció. Dijo la rubia que se para y se abrocha la chaqueta que mostraba sus atributos un poco grandes.

-cre-cresselia. Dijo ash con la cara más pálida.

-mira, ahora tenemos a muchas chicas. Dijo melody celosa, pero las chicas se quedan mirando a la recién llegada y sobre todo a su busto.

-(que tamaño, en comparación a los míos). Pensaba anabel con un aura depresiva.

-(¿Qué comerá?). Pensaba korrina.

-(son un poco mas grande que los míos). Pensaba cynthia.

-(rayos, otra vaca lechera). Pensaba misty y se observa los suyos y se coloca como anabel.

-(debe decirnos su secreto). Pensaba Daisy.

-¿chicas?. Dijo la rubia con una gota.

-DINOS TU SECRETO. Gritaron las chicas con una venita en la frente.

-¿Qué secreto?. Respondió cresselia con una gota.

-SOBRE ESAS COSAS TUYAS. Dijeron todas al señalara las "dos bombas" de cresselia.

-ah, esto, son naturales. Dijo la rubia dejando a todas en shock.

-¿COMO?. Gritaron todas haciendo que la cabaña se mueva y salte.

-así es. Dijo la rubia.

-no puede ser. Dijo diantha.

-la anciana tiene razón. Dijo serena.

-QUE NO SOY VIEJA. Grito la peligris.

-eso dicen todas. Dijo leaf sonriendo.

-QUE NO ESTOY ANCIANA. Grito de nuevo la chica con una gota, en eso las chicas acepataron a las tres nuevas.

-OYE AMOR. Dijeron las chicas, pero solo estaba la gorra del azabache.

-¿Dónde estará?. Dijo macey.

-CHICAS, AHÍ VA. Grito Miette señalando a donde estaba Ash, el estaba corriendo.

-MUY BIEN CHICAS, TOMEN SUS ANTORCHAS Y CUERDAS. Grito elesa.

-VAMOS POR ASH. Grito Bianca.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas y se fueron con antorchas y sogas a buscar y a cazar al ketchum, mientras el estaba corriendo.

-ayuda, unas locas me quieren violar y amar. Decía ash, pero no había nadie, en eso se tropieza y ve una caja de tecnología de color rojo y amarillo.

-¿Qué es esto?. Dijo ash y vio un botón, lo presiono y este objeto emitió una luz que hizo que ash cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio a un robot medio gordo de armadura roja y amarilla con una luz en el pecho y con unas flatulencias.

-¿Quién eres?. Dijo el azabache.

-soy iron-man. Dijo el robot gordo tirandose un pedo.

-¿Quién? Dijo el azabache con una gota.

-QUE SOY IRON-MAN CABRON. Grito el robot gordo, se escuchan unos gritos de las chicas.

-sabes, entretenlas mientras yo escapo. Dijo ash corriendo de nuevo.

-si. Dijo el vengador mientras que el azabache se escapaba.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-ALTO EN EL NOM…. Decía iron-man, pero es pisado por las chicas una y otra vez, cuando se fueron, solo había una lata así como de bebida que era el pobre vengador aplastado.

-jo…joder. Dijo la lata en el suelo, Ash seguía corriendo lo más rápido y llego hasta el muelle de playa y vio un barco antiguo, se subió y se escondió temblando de miedo, pero sintió el sonido de carga de pistola y se volteo y vio a un capitán como de forma pirata con un ron en la boca mientras este le apuntaba, era muy flaco y con lentes de sol, aunque estaba borracho.

-ei…cabon e mierda, qe tú e mi baco. Dijo el pirata borracho.

-lo siento señor. Dijo Ash, pero el pirata dispara y la bala le llega al suelo, cerca de la entrepierna del muchacho que se cubre.

-muacho q hai aquí, cabon. Dijo el borrachito aun bebiendo la botella de ron.

-por cierto, ¿Quién es usted?. Dijo el azabache.

-i ombre es ack sparrow. Dijo el pirata pero se desmaya por la borrachera.

-¿Qué diablos?. Dijo el azabache y se fue de ahí adentrándose a un bosque que estaba al lado de la playa cruzando la calle, mientras las chicas aun lo perseguían.

-SIENTO EL AROMA DE MI AMOR. Grito cynthia.

-miren, rastro de agua de Ash. Dijo korrina viendo el suelo.

-eso no es agua. Dijo may.

-oh, oh. Dijo la rubia patinadora, mientras ash que se hizo pipi dejando un rastro, pero para su mala fortuna, había una roca en frente de el.

-no, no por el amor a arceus, en eso llegan las chicas.

-mama. Dijo Ash rasguñando a la roca para subir.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas acercándose poco a poco.

-no quiero morir. Dijo el azabache llorando.

-SUELTENLO. Grito una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién será?. Dijo roxie.

-aya, encima de la roca. Dijo viola y todas como Ash miraron al sujeto que estaba mirando serio a las chicas como a Ash.

-PAUL. Grito Ash al ver al pelimorado.

-dije que se alejaran. Dijo el muchacho sacando un rifle de francotirador.

-CORRAN. Grito cythia haciendo que las chicas corrieran, pero paúl disparo, todas se miraron si tenían una bala.

-rayos, falle. Dijo paúl.

-¿Dónde habrá caído la bala?. Dijo Ash mirando al cielo.

CONDADO DE SOUTH PARK.

-mira Kenny, tu primer xbox. Dijo la mama del encapuchado.

-guaju. Dijo Kenny haciendo su ruido de felicidad.

-que buena Kenny. Dijo kile.

-es verdad. Dijo Stan, Kenny estaba celebrando hasta que la bala que disparo paúl le atraviesa la cabeza dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-DIOS MIO, MATARON A KENNY. Grita Stan.

-HIJOS DE PUTA. Grita kile.

CON ASH Y LOS DEMAS.

-bueno, a la otra no fallo. Dijo paúl apuntando y dispara, pero de nuevo no había nadie herido.

-demonios dijo el pelimorado.

-joder. Dijo Ash,

OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE.

Había un gran agujero en el suelo donde estaba saliendo una chica con un bello vestido.

-al fin, soy libre, soy libre, tarde un año en salir. Dijo Alicia, pero la bala que disparo el paúl le llega en la pierna haciendo que caiga de nuevo al agujero.

-NOOOOOO, PUUUUUTOOOOOO. Grita la rubia mientras caía.

CON ASH Y PAUL.

-vaya puntería que tienes. Dijo Ash con sarcasmo.

-cállate pendejo de mierda, tu eres yaoi y esas entupidas te aman. Dijo paúl, un gran error.

-paúl. Dijo misty.

-¿si?. Dijo el pelimorado y se coloco como hielo al ver a las chicas.

-elesa ahora. Dijo Anabel, en eso la rubia toma una piedra y le da a la primera a los bajos de paúl, (si tiene, XD).

-auch, eso me dolió hasta a mi. Dijo viola.

-TE CREO. Dijeron las chicas, paúl con el dolor cae al suelo con espuma en la boca.

-muy bien Ash. Dijo latías.

-¿si?. En eso las chicas lo toman y lo atan a una vara.

-LO TENEMOS. Grita Cresselia feliz.

-SI. Gritaron las chicas.

-el dolor. Dijo el pelimorado en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con el?. Dijo dawn con una sonrisa malvada.

-yo tengo una idea. Dijo macey y las chicas lo susurraron.

-esta bien. Dijeron las chicas viendo a paúl con una sonrisa malvada.

-que… que van a… AAAAAAAAH. Se escucho un grito en el bosque, las chicas se fueron con Ash atado mientras lloraba dirigiéndose a la cabaña mientras que paúl estaba amarrado a un poste en plena calle con un vestido de mujer mas con una falda corta y con una cartera en el suelo y con los labios pintados.

-PUTO ASH, ME VENGARE. Grita el pelimorado cuando llega una patrulla.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, otro travesti en prostitucion, quedas arrestado. Dijo la oficial Jenny.

-¿otro?. Dijo paúl serio.

-así es, porque en la cárcel arrestamos como a 8 raros que estaban atados a un árbol desnudo. Dijo la oficial.

-pero. Dijo paúl mientras lo llevaban a la patrulla.

-exijo mis derechos. Dijo paúl con lágrimas, mientras se lo llevaban.

CON ASH, (EL PREMIO Y LAS CHICAS)

-MUY BIEN CHICAS, A FESTEJAR. Dijo cynthia feliz.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas felices, pero cuando entraron vieron a tres chicas esperando sentadas.

-vaya así que al final llegaron. Dijo Penélope que era una pelirroja.

-Penélope. Dijo serena celosa.

-Ash esta ahí. Dijo una chica de cabello azul vestida asi como de traje de baño.

-CLAIR. Grito misty celosa.

-asi que mi amor lo tienen las lagartas. Dijo una chica de una gran busto y cabello rojo más con unos lentes.

-LORELEI. Grita de nuevo misty más celosa.

-y no se olviden de mi. Dijo una chica bajando la escalera con una boina de color amarillo.

-GEORGIA. Grito iris.

-la misma. Dijo la chica mirando con un sonrojo.

-MMMMM, MMMMMMM. (ARCEUS QUE TE HICE MADRE MIA). Era ash con lágrimas como cascada.

MIENTRAS EN LA CARCEL.

Los raros estaban con su ropa habitual mientras estaban en la celda.

-rayos, todo por ash. Dijo max.

-no me merezco esto, soy el sexy del show. Dijo drew.

-si, como no. Dijo gary.

-quiero salir de aquí. Dijo Kenny tomando las barras.

-déjenme salir. Dijo brock con lágrimas.

-esto no es justo. Dijo clemont.

-díganmelo a mi. Dijo cilan.

-y yo que soy mas lindo que este cabeza de pasto. Dijo gary.

-si… oye. Dijo drew en eso le da un puñetazo a gary comenzando una pelea, pero drew es empujado y para su mala suerte golpea a un prisionero que era muy grande y gordo, este se levanta.

-¿Quién de ustedes perras me despertó?. Dijo el gigantón mientras los demás estaban juntos en la esquina temblando.

-¿Quién fue?. Dijo el gordo con sus puños, en eso empujan a kenny.

-EL FUE. Gritaron los chicos.

-oigan, yo no fui, pero sintió un escalofrío y se volteo para ver a ese gigante.

-perra. Dijo el prisionero.

-ay mama. Dijo Kenny.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito dentro de la carcel.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA NOCHE.

LA NOCHE ES JOVEN, PERO ASH MORIRA, XDXDXD.

NO, SOBREVIVIRA.

NO PUEDE SER ASH, CON MAS CHICAS.

¿SOBREVIVIRA?

TODOS TOMEN UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO POR EL POBRE DE KETCHUM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI, (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (Aparece cresselia y bayleef con corazon)

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(YELLOW)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)


	32. La Noche

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

EN EL CAPITULO 33: UN ESPECIAL DE CARTAS.

MANDEN UNA PREGUNTA Y LA RESPUESTA PARA ASH, QUE ESTARA ATADO, PERO FELIZ DE RESPONDERLAS, XD.

Ash .- ¿Qué cosa?

Mario (sacando una pistola), ¿decias?

Ash..- claro, respondere. Dijo el azabache con lagrimas de cascada.

Mario: las preguntas para todos.

PARA LOS HOMBRES.

¿QUE HARIAN POR ASH, SABIENDO QUE LAS CHICAS PODRIAN MATARLO A USTEDES SI LO TOCAN?

PARA LAS MUJERES.

¿LUCHARIAN POR EL AZABACHE Y QUE LE HARIAN SI ESTUBIERAN EN FRENTE DE EL?

SOLO POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

EN TOTAL HASTA AHORA EH CREADO 33 HISTORIAS. INCREIBLE:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (COMPLETA)

AMOR POR ASH, HAREM.

AMOR POR GOHAN, VIDEL X GOHAN.

AMOR POR SENA. (SENA X SUZUNA)

DESTINO.

DESTINO UZUMAKI. (NARUTO HINATA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (DAWN X ASH)

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL REGRESO, KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA.

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

GUERRA POR ASH. (ASH X HAREM VIOLADOR Y COMICO)

GUERRA POR BART. (BART X HAREM)

GUERRA POR LUFFY, (LUFFY X HAREM)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

MI ASH. (MAY Y ASH), (COMPLETA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU.

MI CORAZON, SONIC EL ERIZO X AMY.

MI MELODIA, LINK X SARIA.

NARUTO DAY.

NEGRO CORAZON, NARUTO X HAREM.

SLAMDUNK DESTINO.

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR.

TORNEO MUNDIAL.

VISION, ANABEL X ASH.

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, DEXTER LABORATORIO.

YANDERE ESTILO POKEMON.

MI AMOR, (PEARLSHIPPING)

LA MALDAD, (NARUTO)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (POKEMON)

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (POKEMON)

OPENING: OPENING: TSUKI NO OOKISA, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OPENING 14.

MUSICA DEL OPENING

1). "Los celos de esta noche es mas grande, pero aun no entiendo la razón"

"las chicas son mas celosas que en otras veces"

"terminando a volver a casa mi harem es mi compañía en la oscuridad, somos unos ella y yo"

2). "todas las lagrimas, que en silencio llore, se secaron, me violaron demasiado"

"la fuerza regreso y se marcho el dolor, caminare sobre la tristeza, ah mi libertad…"

3). "el dolor de los golpes bajos, solo me lastimara mas"

"el rojo de mi sangre fluirá, mientras no olvide mis ilusiones"

4). "tropiezo y caigo en este loco harem"

"miro al cielo y me pongo a llorar"

5). (ciertamente en el pasado quedo mi libertad)

(Finalmente eh comprendido quien soy yo)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

MIENTRAS EN LA CARCEL.

Los raros estaban con su ropa habitual mientras estaban en la celda.

-rayos, todo por ash. Dijo max.

-no me merezco esto, soy el sexy del show. Dijo drew.

-si, como no. Dijo gary.

-quiero salir de aquí. Dijo Kenny tomando las barras.

-déjenme salir. Dijo brock con lágrimas.

-esto no es justo. Dijo clemont.

-díganmelo a mi. Dijo cilan.

-y yo que soy mas lindo que este cabeza de pasto. Dijo gary.

-si… oye. Dijo drew en eso le da un puñetazo a gary comenzando una pelea, pero drew es empujado y para su mala suerte golpea a un prisionero que era muy grande y gordo, este se levanta.

-¿Quién de ustedes perras me despertó?. Dijo el gigantón mientras los demás estaban juntos en la esquina temblando.

-¿Quién fue?. Dijo el gordo con sus puños, en eso empujan a kenny.

-EL FUE. Gritaron los chicos.

-oigan, yo no fui, pero sintió un escalofrío y se volteo para ver a ese gigante.

-perra. Dijo el prisionero.

-ay mama. Dijo Kenny.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito dentro de la carcel.

CAPITULO 32: LA NOCHE.

Mientras eso pasaba con los raros, estábamos en la casa de verano de ash con sus pokelovers, XD, donde estaban disfrutando de una tranquila fiesta, tan tranquila que rompieron un vidrio lanzando una silla, adentro de aquel lugar, las chicas estaban bailando de una manera salvaje mientras que el pobre del entrenador Pokemon estaba encerrado en un closet temblando de miedo y traspirando mucho.

-que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren, por arceus. Decía ash con mucho miedo, mientras que las chicas estaban festejando.

-oigan, ¿Dónde esta ash?. Dijo Penélope viendo por todos los lados y todas miraron y no lo veían, entonces lo fueron a buscar por toda la casa, (recuerden que la casa de verano es muy grande, como de dos pisos mas con una piscina en su parte trasera, ya que delia ocupo el dinero de ash, solo un poco para poder comprar), mientras que el azabache estaba con miedo y sintió unos pasos y se tapo la boca intentando no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, el estaba en el segundo piso, en una habitación con una cama y encerrado en aquel closet, pero en eso, las que suben son roxie y georgia.

-¿Dónde estará mi amorcito?. Dijo la peliblanca.

-no se, pero cuando lo vea. Dijo la pelirroja con una cara pervertida, (pobre ash).

-mira, veamos en esa habitación. Dijo la rockera y entraron en la habitación donde estaba oculto ash, mientras estaba pálido, con esto, roxie comienza a olorosar.

-¿Qué haces?. Dijo georgia con una gota.

-esta cerca, huelo su bonito miedo. Dijo la peliblanca.

-¿esta cerca?. Dijo georgia seria y roxie le muestra la puerta y la chica de cabello rojo entiende, cierra la puerta con pestillo.

-bueno… yo voy a apagar las luces y me dormiré aquí. Dijo la peliblanca y se saco su polera, mientras que georgia se coloca roja y la chica se acerca.

-(sígueme la corriente). Le susurra roxie y la pelirroja lo entiende.

-sabes… tienes razón, yo también me voy a dormir acá. Dijo georgia sacándose los pantalones, mientras que el pobre de ash miraba por un agujero de la puerta y estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-(me tiene que pasar esto, rayos). Pensaba el azabache con la cara roja, mientras que las dos chicas se desvestían quedando en solo ropa interior.

-pobre de mi ash, no puede tocarme. Dijo georgia con una sonrisa picara.

-si… si el estuviera aquí le haría hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, ya que lo amo. Dijo roxie con una sonrisa leve, en eso se escucha un sonido dentro del armario.

-¿Qué fue eso?. Dijo georgia con una sonrisa.

-no… no se, (esta ahí). Dijo roxie con una risita malvada mientras que ash estaba en el suelo mientras tenia sangre en la nariz, mientras tanto.

CON LAS DEMAS POKELOVERS, XD.

Todas estaban en la sala principal preocupadas.

-rayos, ningun rastro de ash, mi amor, ¿Dónde te fuiste?. Dijo clair, pero Penélope la toma y la saca.

-oye niñita de mami. Dijo la peliazul con una venita.

-ash no es tuyo, el es mío, con una batalla Pokemon firmamos nuestra vida de marido y mujer. Dijo la chica de cabello rojo haciendo que las demás se pongan pálidas.

-eso es mentira. Dijo serena con una venita.

-si, además el no estaría con una casi plana. Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora Loreley mostrando sus "dos armas" dejando pálida a Penélope y dejándola en una esquina con un aura depresiva.

-no es justo. Dijo la pelirroja

-ja, te lo mereces. Dijo misty sonriendo.

-también tu misty, no ganas a los míos. Dijo cynthia y ya le pelinaranja estaba con Penélope en la esquina.

-arceus, ¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo misty con un aura depresiva.

-jajajajaja, lero, lero. Decía anabel riendo.

-ejem. Dijo may y ahora la pelimorada estaba con las dos chicas en la esquina.

-la vida no es justa. Dijo anabel deprimida.

-jajajajaja, pobre de ellas, menos mal que a mi no me pasa nada. Dijo dawn riéndose de la situación.

-no estaría tan segura dawn. Dijo latias con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Dijo la chica de sinnoh.

-porque tu…. Decía latias y fue cuando dawn se entero de lo que decía.

-no te atrevas. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

-trasero es muy grande que aplasta a ash. Termino de decir korrina dejando en piedra a dawn.

-mi ash… pobre de mi amor siendo aplastado por su cabuz. Dijo serena de rodillas y con mucho drama.

-te comprendo, mi ash estara muerto. Dijo Miette con unas lágrimas.

-oigan. Dijo dawn con una venita y las chicas comienzan a llorar.

-NO, NUESTRO ASH, MUERTO APLASTADO. Dijeron las chicas dejando a Dawn con una gota.

-OIGAN. Grito la chica con una venita.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas dejando en shock a dawn y se fue a la esquina.

-hagan espacio. Dijo dawn deprimida.

-pobre dawn. Dijo zoey aunque aguantando la risa.

-jajajajajaja lero, lero. Decía Bianca, la rubia, pero alguien le toca el hombro.

-tu también hermana. Dijo elesa y ahora estaba Bianca con las demas en la esquina.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo la rubia deprimida, pero melody se percato de algo.

-un momento… ¿donde esta la loli 2 y la chica rara de los dragones?. Dijo melody y todas miraron hacia todos los lados sin encontrar señal de ellas.

-no me digan que… dijo lucy con la cara palida.

-no creo… ¿o si?. Dijo macey preocupada como las demas chicas, en eso se sintio un ruido desde el segundo piso.

-chicas, vayamos. Dijo cresselia de forma humana.

-tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Diantha.

-la vieja tiene razón. Dijo cazey sonriendo.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO SOY UNA VIEJA, TENGO 19 CERCA DE LOS 20. Gritaba la chica con una vena.

-claro, como no. Dijo viola riéndose.

-serás. Dijo la peligris con un puño alzado y acercándose a las ojiverde mientras que iris se interpone.

-no peleen. Dijo la morena.

-apártate loli 1. dijo diantha y las chicas se quedan calladas mientras que iris ya tenia una venita en la frente.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?, dijo la morena con un poco de enojo.

-loli. Dijo dianatha comenzando una discusión.

-vieja.

-niña.

-abuela.

-infantil.

-ASALTA CUNAS. Grito iris con la cara roja dejando a todos sin habla.

-uy… no lo habra dicho. Dijo diantha tronando sus puños.

-si… si lo dije. Dijo peli-lila morando seria, pero en eso interviene Daisy con un abanico golpeando a las chicas en la cabeza.

-perdón. Dijeron iris como diantha con un chichon en la cabeza.

-ya… basta de tonterías, vayamos al segundo piso. Dijo Daisy con una cara seria, pero las chicas se alejan un poco.

-oye… se que somos amigas y amores de ash… pero no pa tanto. Dijo leaf con la cara sonroja.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESAS. Dijo la chica con un sonrojo.

-basta, vayamos rápido y todas las chicas se fueron al segundo piso y fueron a la habitación, pero se escuchaban ruidos.

-así que aquí estas amorcito. Dijo roxie con una sonrisa.

-guau, nunca creí que fuera tan grande. Dijo georgia haciendo que las oyentes estuvieran con la cara roja y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz, pero may como serena intentan abrir la puerta desesperadamente.

-rayos, esta cerrada. Dijo serena.

-yo me encargo, todo por el amor. Dijo angie apareciendo con un hacha.

-duro, duro, duro. Decian las chicas y la peliverde golpea con aquella herramienta la puerta impactando en la cerradura, mientras que dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios?. Dijo roxie con una gota al ver la puerta.

-na… no importa. Dijo Georgia besando a ash que estaba con la cara muy roja ya que ambas chicas estaban solo en ropa interior, roxie de color morado y la pelirrojo de color azul, pero la puerta cede y las chicas entraron y vieron a georgia encima de ash besandolo mientras que roxie tenia la cara mas palida de lo normal.

-ASH. Gritaron, pero el azabache se leavanta.

-ho-hola chi-chicas. Dijo el azabache aunque en su cara tenia marcas de besos, dejando a las chicas mas celosas.

-CALENTURIENTAS. Gritaron las chicas y se acercaban poco a poco a ash como a las chicas, pero el azabache estaba que se hacia pipi, pero choca contra un ventanal, para su mala suerte, georgia cae haciendo que el entrenador rompa el ventanal y caiga.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas.

-AAAAAAAAH. Gritaba ash, pero para su suerte cae en una hamaca que estaba en el suelo atado en la que estaba un chico de cabello rubio, camisa a rayas y unos jeans, llamado barry.

-que bueno des…. AAAAAAAAH. Gritaba barry, pero ash cae encima de el haciendo que sus labios choquen, mientras las chicas estaban ya abajo, todas, (que rápido, XD, pobre barry), viendo todo esto con la cara paliad y de querer matar a alguien.

-duuuuuaw, mi beso y con ash. Dijo barry casi vomitando.

-duaaaaaaw. Dijo ash con cara de vomitar mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-hagamos que esto nunca paso. Dijo el rubio.

-si. Dijo ash con la cara pálida.

-un momento… ash, cuanto tiempo, dijo barry, pero ash estaba en el suelo temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa?, dijo el chico mirando al azabache, ash con nerviosismo apunto hacia atrás y barry se voltea y ve a las chicas.

-vaya amigo, ¿son tus novias?, son lindas. Dijo barry con una sonrisa.

-s-si. Dijo ash con lagrimas de cascada, (pobre barry, fue un placer conocerte).

-son muchas, pero te gano. Dijo el rubio.

-¿COMO?. Gritaron las chicas como ash.

-¿Cuántas tu?. Dijo ash con una gota.

-0, porque soy un galan. Dijo el muchacho con una risa mientras que las demás como Ash tenían una gota.

-barry. Dijo dawn enojada.

-¿si?... AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito en el lugar y varios golpes.

-SUELTENME. Grita ash que es atado y lo adentran a la casa dejando a barry atado a un poste vestido como travesti, lo mismo que le paso a paul, llega una patrulla y se lo llevan a la carcel, hablando de carcel.

CARCEL.

-joder, eso me dolió… gracias "amigos". Decia Kenny con el ojo morado y enojado.

-ese sujeto si que te dio. Dijo drew con una sonrisa.

-bésame el trasero. Dijo Kenny molesto.

-calma, calma chicos. Dijo brock y llega un guardia con paul aun disfrazado de travesti.

-aquí tienen a otro. Dijo el oficial dejando al chico y cerrando la reja para luego irse.

-¿Quién sera?. Dijo gary mirándolo con una gota.

-ni idea. Dijo max comiendo un pan

-yo tampoco lo conozco. Dijo cilan.

-un momento…. ¿paul?. Dijo brock.

-no, soy bella durmiente, pues claro que si imbecil. Dijo el pelimorado sacándose la peluca.

-no jodas… jajjajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Era brock muerto de la risa como los demas.

-vayanse al demonio. Dijo el pelimorado.

-¿fue ash?. Dijo gary.

-si, fueron sus novias, ahora son como treinta. Dijo paul haciendo que los demas se coloquen en shock.

-TREI…. Gritab brock, pero se calla al ver a ese prisionero gordo y alto durmiendo.

-TREINTA. Grita max, y el prisionero despierta enojado.

-¿Quién fue perras esta vez?. Dijo el gordo y todos, hasta paul dejan a brock solo.

-ahora veras chamaco perro. Dijo el gordo tronando sus puños.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito en todo el lugar mientras los guardias estaban con audífonos, XD.

CON ASH.

Todas estaban bailando muy feliz en la fiesta, excepto roxie y georgia que estaban atado a una silla.

-SUELTENME. Gritan ambas.

-OLVIDENLO, POR CALIENTES. Dijeron las chicas aun bailando, mientras que varias abrazaban a ash que seguia atado y amordazado, lo que no sabia ash es que estaban a punto de llegar.

-vamos amor. Dijo Daisy oak. Sonrojada, mientras cerca del lugar.

-vaya, asi que nuestra hermanita cree que puede quitarnos a ash. Dijo una chica acompañada de otras dos hermanas.

-misty, la veras. Dijo una pelirroja, de nombre Lily.

-ash espera un poco. Dijo una de cabello azul. (violet)

-cuando lo tengamos, ya lo vera. Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes claros. (Daisy)

Eran las tres hermanas de misty, dirigiéndose al lugar de las cabañas mientras ya estaba amaneciendo, pero no eran las únicas, ya que otras dos estaban a punto de llegar a la playa.

-vaya asi que dawn me quiere quitar a mi ashi-bonito dijo una castaña con una gran gorra blanca de nombre lyra, acompañada de una chica de cabello azul con dos coletas.

-olvídalo, el se quedara aquí, jimmy no me hizo caso asi que el otro hombre de mis sueños lo hará. Dijo una peliazul llamada marina con una cara roja.

-pervertida. Dijo lyra.

-OYE. Grita la chica y continuaron caminando, mientras en la casa de verano, habían varias en el suelo durmiendo debido a la gran fiesta de anoche, había mucho sake, pero para estar con su amor, era el mejor de los días.

-mi cabeza. Dijo ash y vio que las chicas estaban muy apegado a el y cariñosas haciendo que se sonroje.

-sáquenme de aquí. Dijo ash en susurro y todas las chicas despiertan.

-BUENOS DIAS AMOR. Gritaron las chicas.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ESPECIAL DE CARTAS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI, (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (Aparece lyra y marina con corazones en los ojos)

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)


	33. Unas Cartas

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

Mario.- hay mas chicas en la historia.

Ash .- ¿Qué cosa?

Mario (sacando una pistola), ¿decias?

Ash..- claro, me gusta el amor. Dijo el azabache con lagrimas de cascada.

SOLO POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

EN TOTAL HASTA AHORA EH CREADO 33 HISTORIAS. INCREIBLE:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (COMPLETA)

AMOR POR ASH, HAREM.

AMOR POR GOHAN, VIDEL X GOHAN.

AMOR POR SENA. (SENA X SUZUNA)

DESTINO.

DESTINO UZUMAKI. (NARUTO HINATA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (DAWN X ASH)

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL REGRESO, KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA.

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

GUERRA POR ASH. (ASH X HAREM VIOLADOR Y COMICO)

GUERRA POR BART. (BART X HAREM)

GUERRA POR LUFFY, (LUFFY X HAREM)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

MI ASH. (MAY Y ASH), (COMPLETA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU.

MI CORAZON, SONIC EL ERIZO X AMY.

MI MELODIA, LINK X SARIA.

NARUTO DAY.

NEGRO CORAZON, NARUTO X HAREM.

SLAMDUNK DESTINO.

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR.

TORNEO MUNDIAL.

VISION, ANABEL X ASH.

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, DEXTER LABORATORIO.

YANDERE ESTILO POKEMON.

MI AMOR, (PEARLSHIPPING)

LA MALDAD, (NARUTO)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (POKEMON)

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (POKEMON)

OPENING: OPENING: TSUKI NO OOKISA, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OPENING 14.

MUSICA DEL OPENING

1). "Los celos de esta noche es mas grande, pero aun no entiendo la razón"

"las chicas son mas celosas que en otras veces"

"terminando a volver a casa mi harem es mi compañía en la oscuridad, somos unos ella y yo"

2). "todas las lagrimas, que en silencio llore, se secaron, me violaron demasiado"

"la fuerza regreso y se marcho el dolor, caminare sobre la tristeza, ah mi libertad…"

3). "el dolor de los golpes bajos, solo me lastimara mas"

"el rojo de mi sangre fluirá, mientras no olvide mis ilusiones"

4). "tropiezo y caigo en este loco harem"

"miro al cielo y me pongo a llorar"

5). (ciertamente en el pasado quedo mi libertad)

(Finalmente eh comprendido quien soy yo)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-misty, la veras. Dijo una pelirroja, de nombre Lily.

-ash espera un poco. Dijo una de cabello azul. (violet)

-cuando lo tengamos, ya lo vera. Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes claros. (Daisy)

Eran las tres hermanas de misty, dirigiéndose al lugar de las cabañas mientras ya estaba amaneciendo, pero no eran las únicas, ya que otras dos estaban a punto de llegar a la playa.

-vaya asi que dawn me quiere quitar a mi ashi-bonito dijo una castaña con una gran gorra blanca de nombre lyra, acompañada de una chica de cabello azul con dos coletas.

-olvídalo, el se quedara aquí, jimmy no me hizo caso asi que el otro hombre de mis sueños lo hará. Dijo una peliazul llamada marina con una cara roja.

-pervertida. Dijo lyra.

-OYE. Grita la chica y continuaron caminando, mientras en la casa de verano, había varias en el suelo durmiendo debido a la gran fiesta de anoche, había mucho sake, pero para estar con su amor, era el mejor de los días.

-mi cabeza. Dijo ash y vio que las chicas estaban muy apegado a el y cariñosas haciendo que se sonroje.

-sáquenme de aquí. Dijo ash en susurro y todas las chicas despiertan.

-BUENOS DIAS AMOR. Gritaron las chicas.

Capitulo 33: Especial de Cartas

EN EL ESTUDIO DE "HAREM LOVE CORPORATION", ESTAMOS CON EL PRODUCTOR DE LA HISTORIA DE LA GUERRA POR ASH, CON USTEDES.

-CALLATE CABRON. Grita ash con lagrimas y atado a una silla.

-BUENOS DIAS A TODOS, mi nombre es el Mario Uzumaki y hoy estamos con el protagonista de la guerra por ash.

-VETE A LA MIERDA. Grita el azabache y todo el público del estudio aplaude.

-calma, calma, sabes muy bien ash que varias chicas te aman y… ¿Cuál es esa palabra?.

-violan, me violan. Dijo ash con la cara pálida.

-oyeron publico querido, a nuestro lo violan. Dijo Mario sonriendo.

-MENTIRA, LO AMAN. Grita el público con corazones en los ojos.

-PERO SI ME VIOLAN, LO JURO. Grito ash con lágrimas de cascada.

-no creo, solo las chicas te aman mucho…. En serio, si no me crees, adelante video. En eso se ve una pantalla gigante se muestra la grabación donde aparece leaf en la isla.

-oh ash, si una loca te viera, te violaría y te haría cosas…. Decía la chica y mira hacia ambos lados.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

-OH SIIIII, ESTO ES GENIAAAAAAAAL, SE SIENTE BIEN. Grita la chica encima de ash que estaba aun inconsciente, y se corta la señal del video.

-QUE HERMOSO ES EL AMOR. Grita la gente con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-VIERON, ME VIOLARON MIENTRAS DORMIA. Gritaba ash con la cara más pálida al ver que leaf hizo de las suyas.

-pero ash eso es amor, en serio, a ti te dan mucho amor.

-PERO ME VIOLAN Y CON MUCHO FUERZA. Grita ash muy triste.

-si, pero…. Un momento, nos avisan que llega un mensaje de dos de los comentaristas de la guerra por ash.

-¿en serio?. Dijo el entrenador Pokemon con una gota.

-primero de flareon, y dice:

"bueno Ash me cae bien no estoy enamorada de el pero si tuviera que defenderlo lo aria mas de esas Zorras Humanas , bayleef y las otras dos legendarias (? y si lo tuviera cerca bueno aria "cosas""

-guau, ¿a que se referirá con cosas?.

-tengo miedo. Dijo ash con lágrimas, pero la puerta se escucha varios golpes y entra una chica de sinnoh de cabello azul.

-bueno, que le dirias.

-bueno… esto…, que debe ser una gran persona en protegerme de las zo… es decir de mis lovers de Pokemon, gracias y desde aquí te mando un saludo. Dijo ash, pero saca un cartel mostrando a la camira.

-"ayúdenme de este degenerado, por arceus, por favor", era el azabache con miedo, de pronto la chica que entro grita muy feliz de la vida.

-ASH. Grita dawn con una vena.

-¿Qué demonios ella hace aquí?. Dijo Mario uzumaki con una gota.

-A VER ASH KETCHUM, ¿QUIEN ES ESA FLAREON?. Grita dawn con una venita en la frente y se acerca al azabache que estaba temblando.

-bueno… no… s… decía el entrenador Pokemon, pero dawn le da una cachetada que hace que ash pierda el conocimiento.

-seguridad. Y llegan dos guardias que se llevan a dawn.

-SUELTENME, TE MALDIGO MARIO UZUMAKI. Grita la chica enojada y la sacan.

-muy bien… ash… ash… DESPIERTA CARAJO. Y toma una pistola eléctrica y le dispara a ash que despierta aunque con pequeñas quemaduras.

-AAAAAAAH, que… ¿Qué rayos paso?. Dijo el azabache.

-no paso nada, ¿verdad publico?.

-SI, NO PASO NADA. Gritaron las chicas del público que babean por ash.

-Ahora sigue un comentario de soulinger y dice.

-Respondiendo la pregunta... Técnicamente soy casi un dios... y no pueden matarme como tal... y ayudaría Ash cambiando su cuerpo al de un niño... asi ellas serán demandas por ser pedófilas... Les altero su visión para hacerles creer que soy Ash y... me quedo con el Harem xD

-vaya… vaya, ¿lo harías ash?.

-es una buena idea… un momento. Decia el entrenador y ahí comenzó ah imaginar.

(IMAGINACION DE ASH)

-viva, soy un niñito de nuevo, las chicas no me pueden hacer nada, soy feliz de la vida, no mas golpes, no mas regaños, y no mas violaciones, que feliz. Dijo un niño saltando de alegría, pero de pronto sintió un escalofrío.

-ash. Dijeron unas voces, el azabache comienza a respirar rápido y con miedo.

-ash… es un sueño, ellas no saben que… soy yo. Dijo ash y se voltea poco a poco y ve a las chicas que tienen a un clon de ash atado y con la boca tapada.

-chi-chicas, ¿co-como supieron qu-que n-no era el?. Dijo el chico temblando que hasta se hacia pipi.

-fácil. Dijo may con una sonrisa.

-este farsante no tenia ese aroma tan peculiar que tu tienes ash. Dijo dawn dejando al clon de ash en el suelo.

-además. Decia misty con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué cosa?. Dijo el azabache con una gota y las chicas literalmente lo atrapan y abrazandolo fuerte.

-ERES TAN ADORABLE DE NIÑO. Dijeron todas las chicas y anabel ve al impostor.

-chicas, ¿Qué hacemos con el?. Dijo la pelimorada.

-fácil, como no puede morir, ya que es un dios, pero si puede sentir. Dijo cynthia con una sonrisa malvada.

-no me digas que. Dijo latías con una sonrisa pequeña, en eso macey le quita la cinta de la boca al doble de ash.

-oigan, soy un dios, no me pueden matar, ¿Qué me harán?, (que sea una noche de pasión). Pensaba el doble.

-llévenlo con brock al cobertizo. Dijo Bianca dejando al clon de ash con un aura de depresión y con la cara pálida.

-NOOOOOOO, NO, POR FAVOR, NOOOOOOO. Gritaba el doble de ash mientras que las chicas lo dejaron dentro del cuarto donde estaba brock.

-ay déjenme ir. Dijo el doble, pero escucha un ruido de atrás.

-mmmm, que bueno, un guapo. Dijo el castaño con una cara de pervertido.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Se escucharon los gritos de la puerta, mientras que las chicas "amaban" aquel niñito mientras el lloraba de la alegría.

-SUELTENME. Grita el azabache.

-AMOR. Gritaron las chicas enamoradas.

(FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE ASH).

-pensándolo mejor, no quiero ser un niño. Dijo ash con los ojos blancos y traumados.

-ok…. (¿Qué se habrá imaginado?)

-muy bien… ¿puedo irme a casa y sin mujeres?. Dijo ash con una esperanza de salir libre.

-claro ash, pero antes explícanos de esto.

-¿Qué cosa?. Dijo ash con una cara de tener mas miedo.

-muéstranos señor director. En la pantalla se muestra donde ash cae encima de los labios de barry, dejando a todos los hombres con una vena en la frente y a las chicas con cara de matar a ese rubio por besar a ash.

-¿puedes explicarnos ese beso?.

-bu-bueno. Decía el azabache con la cara pálida y con un balde en caso de vómitos.

-¿son novios?, en eso ash vomita.

-QUE ASCO. Gritan los hombres.

-QUE HERMOSO. Gritan algunas chicas al ver ese beso tan yaoi, XD.

-que asco, y no, no somos novios, a mi me gustan las mujeres. Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-oyeron televidentes, a ash es bisexual.

-QUE NO SOY BISEXUAL, BASTARDO. Dijo el chico con una vena en la frente.

-o sea que es metrosexual.

-MENOS. Grita ash con la cara mas roja.

-entonces heterosexual.

-ASI ES. Grita ash de felicidad.

-oyeron chicas, si quieren venir a violar… es decir, amar a este chico de buen corazón, solo vayan a esta dirección que pronto se muestra y la dirección es.

"calle siempre viva del amor, numero 7 de la playa"

-no me jodan. Dijo ash con un aura depresiva.

EN UN COLEGIO POKEMON DE KANTO.

-asi que ahí esta, muy bien, adiós, me voy. Dijo una chica de cabello largo y castaño bella haciendo que cualquier chico que la viera suspirara.

-GISELLE, NO TE VAYAS. Gritaban los chicos llorando, mientras que aquella chica se va con una mochila montada a una bicicleta.

-ahora ash, no te escaparas de mi, juro que seras mio, por las buenas o por las malas. Dijo la chica seria.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE KANTO.

-asi que ash es popular, ire a verlo por mi cuenta. Dijo un entrenador parecido a ash que iba con un Pikachu.

-pika, Pikachu, (no vayas Ritchie, en tu camino, veo solo… dolor). Dijo la rata amarilla con una carita que daba miedo.

-no se que dices, pero ash no se quedara con ellas. Dijo el castaño con un mini chuchillo.

EN EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE KANTO.

-asi que serena me quiere quitar a mi chico, olvídalo que me voy a dar por vencida. Dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos del color del cielo llamada skyla.

DE REGRESO AL ESTUDIO.

-vaya ash, eres muy popular.

-JODETE. Grita el azabache llorando.

-me dicen que se nos acabo el tiempo, por favor, llévenselo y aparecen dos guardias.

-no… espe… decía ash pero un guardia le da un choque eléctrico que hace que quede inconsciente y con espuma en la boca mientras que todos aplaudían, lo subieron al auto y se lo llevaron de nuevo a la historia.

-bueno, hasta la Proxy… en eso llega una limusina con una chica de cabello rojo con un lopunny.

-una pregunta, ¿sabes donde esta este joven?. Dijo la chica mostrando una foto de ash con dos palillos chinos en la nariz.

-pues… no lo di…

-te doy cien mil pokedolares. Dijo la pelirroja.

-pues esta en esta direccion y en una cabaña de playa.

-gracias, por cierto mi nombre es paris. Dijo la chica dando el dinero y se sube a la limusina con su Pokemon.

-genial, soy rico, mientras en la limusina.

-ya veras dawn, no me quitaras a mi caramelo del amor, ay ash, quiero solo verte. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: NUESTRO AMOR.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI, (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (Aparece Daisy oak y Korrina con corazones en los ojos)

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)


	34. Especial de Halloween

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

HOLA CHICOS. SOY WILY WONKA Y LOS VOY A VIOLAR, JAJAJAJAJAJA. (Wonka saca su lengua extrañamente)

ESTA VEZ A LOS LECTORES LES TRAIGO UN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN PARA QUE LOS DISFRUTEN.

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

SOLO POR REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

EN TOTAL HASTA AHORA EH CREADO 33 HISTORIAS. INCREIBLE:

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (COMPLETA)

AMOR POR ASH, HAREM.

AMOR POR GOHAN, VIDEL X GOHAN.

AMOR POR SENA. (SENA X SUZUNA)

DESTINO.

DESTINO UZUMAKI. (NARUTO HINATA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (DAWN X ASH)

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL REGRESO, KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA.

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

GUERRA POR ASH. (ASH X HAREM VIOLADOR Y COMICO)

GUERRA POR BART. (BART X HAREM)

GUERRA POR LUFFY, (LUFFY X HAREM)

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

MI ASH. (MAY Y ASH), (COMPLETA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU.

MI CORAZON, SONIC EL ERIZO X AMY.

MI MELODIA, LINK X SARIA.

NARUTO DAY.

NEGRO CORAZON, NARUTO X HAREM.

SLAMDUNK DESTINO.

SLAMDUNK DEL AMOR.

TORNEO MUNDIAL.

VISION, ANABEL X ASH.

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, DEXTER LABORATORIO.

YANDERE ESTILO POKEMON.

MI AMOR, (PEARLSHIPPING)

LA MALDAD, (NARUTO)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (POKEMON)

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (POKEMON)

OPENING: OPENING: TSUKI NO OOKISA, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OPENING 14.

MUSICA DEL OPENING

1). "Los celos de esta noche es mas grande, pero aun no entiendo la razón"

"las chicas son mas celosas que en otras veces"

"terminando a volver a casa mi harem es mi compañía en la oscuridad, somos unos ella y yo"

2). "todas las lagrimas, que en silencio llore, se secaron, me violaron demasiado"

"la fuerza regreso y se marcho el dolor, caminare sobre la tristeza, ah mi libertad…"

3). "el dolor de los golpes bajos, solo me lastimara mas"

"el rojo de mi sangre fluirá, mientras no olvide mis ilusiones"

4). "tropiezo y caigo en este loco harem"

"miro al cielo y me pongo a llorar"

5). (ciertamente en el pasado quedo mi libertad)

(Finalmente eh comprendido quien soy yo)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-vaya ash, eres muy popular.

-JODETE. Grita el azabache llorando.

-me dicen que se nos acabo el tiempo, por favor, llévenselo y aparecen dos guardias.

-no… espe… decía ash pero un guardia le da un choque eléctrico que hace que quede inconsciente y con espuma en la boca mientras que todos aplaudían, lo subieron al auto y se lo llevaron de nuevo a la historia.

-bueno, hasta la Proxy… en eso llega una limusina con una chica de cabello rojo con un lopunny.

-una pregunta, ¿sabes donde esta este joven?. Dijo la chica mostrando una foto de ash con dos palillos chinos en la nariz.

-pues… no lo di…

-te doy cien mil pokedolares. Dijo la pelirroja.

-pues esta en esta dirección y en una cabaña de playa.

-gracias, por cierto mi nombre es paris. Dijo la chica dando el dinero y se sube a la limusina con su Pokemon.

-genial, soy rico, mientras en la limusina.

-ya veras dawn, no me quitaras a mi caramelo del amor, ay ash, quiero solo verte. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

Capitulo 34: Especial de Halloween.

Esta es la historia de una noche de brujas especial de nuestro gran y violado amigo ash, donde que con el amor de la chica ah pasado por grandes momentos felices de su vida, como los golpes, ser tocado, acosado, traumado, perder sangre por la nariz, además de ser tratado como un trofeo de un torneo de batalla real estilo lucha libre, en fin, esta parte de la historia se monta un poco después de la locura de este harem, era el 31 de octubre donde para muchos era una noche romántica por hacer "cosas" en lo oscurito, XD, y para otros como el entrenador era perfecto para pedir dulces o hacer travesura, en el pueblo paleta, en la residencia ketchum, delia estaba organizando una fiesta de noche de brujas para las amigas como amigos de nuestro entrenador, mientras el estaba en su cuarto viendo su disfraz para la noche de Halloween.

-NO QUIERO QUE VENGAN. Grita ash con la cara roja, bueno… aun esta traumado.

-pika, Pikachu. (Vamos amigo, será divertido). Dijo el Pokemon disfrazado de momia.

-ay Pikachu, si que lo es… pero presiento algo. Dijo el azabache en posición fetal mientras que la rata amarilla lo ve con una gota.

-hijo baja, que falta poco para que te asesinen. Dijo delia con su disfraz provocador de bruja, que cualquier hombre que la vea se chorrea de sangre por la nariz.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo ash con la cara pálida en su cuarto.

-dije, que ponte listo que los invitados van a llegar. Dijo su madre yendo a la cocina.

-ah no, bueno… no me queda de otra, Pikachu… ¿Pikachu?. Dijo ash pero veía a su Pokemon que estaba de espalda, de pronto se escucho una música de psicosis y la cabeza del Pokemon se volta en 360 grados dejando a nuestro entrenador con miedo.

-AAAAAAAH, PIKACHU. Grita el azabache que se hace en los pantalones.

-pikaaaaa. (ash, no te preocupes). Dijo su Pokemon con una sonrisa.

-espera… pero tu… y…. OH mierda, mis pantalones. Dijo ash sonrojado, después de unos minutos, el se decide por un disfraz de Tarzán donde lo único que lo cubría era un taparrabos, pasaron los minutos y tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

-yo voy. Dijo delia y fue a abrir a la puerta.

-hola señora delia. Dijo una pelinaranja disfrazada de sirena y una chica de cabello castaño que iba de vaquera.

-misty, may, un gusto, pasen. Dijo la mama de ash y ellas se acomodaron en la sala, después de unos minutos llegan tres invitados más.

-dawn, brock como barry, aunque los dos chicos sangraron un poco por la nariz al ver el disfraz de delia, la de sinnoh estaba disfrazada de buneary, brock, de jiraiya, (por lo pervertido, XD), mientras que el rubio iba de Goku.

-pasen. Dijo la castaña dándole el paso, pasaron otros minutos y tocaron a la puerta.

-hola. Dijo la mama de ash con una sonrisa.

-hola. Dijo oak que estaba rojo con su disfraz de cura, mientras que serena iba de fennekin y cynthia de gatubela, XD, cuando entro la rubia, brock se desmaya al verla mientras que barry se va al baño dejando un charco de sangre por culpa de la nariz, y el ultimo en llegar fue paul que estaba de Darth vader.

-oiga señora. Decía may, pero recibe un golpe de delia que la hace caer.

-señorita. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras los demás temblaban.

-perdón… señorita delia, ¿Dónde esta ash?. Dijo may con un sonrojo como las demás chicas al escuchar el nombre del entrenador.

-bueno… esta a punto de bajar, ASH, BAJA AHORA. Grita su madre y en eso baja ash dejando con la boca abierta a todos, sobre todos a las chicas que lo miraban.

-ash. Dijo su madre sonrojada.

-bueno… este pensé que seria una buena idea de disfrazarme diferente este año. Dijo el azabache.

-si, como la otra vez que te disfrazaste de sopenco. Dijo paul, pero en eso las chicas lo miran con cara de matarlo.

-eh… yo no dije nada. Dijo el pelimorado nervioso.

-si… eh chicas…. ¿Por qué me miran asi?. Dijo ash con una gota.

-(mira su cuerpo). Pensaba dawn con la cara roja.

-(ay mi dulce de Halloween esta listo para que lo coma). Pensaba serena con una poco de baba.

-(ay ash, te llevare conmigo al océano). Pensaba la pelirroja mirando al azabache.

-(miau, la gatita tiene algo para jugar). Pensaba la rubia mirándolo atentamente.

-(mi hijo… ah, soy su madre). Pensaba su mama mirando hacia otro lado.

-maldito suertudo. Dijo barry, pero recibe un golpe en los bajos de parte de misty.

-misty. Dijo ash con miedo.

-perdón amor. Dijo la pelinaranja dejando a todos en shock.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo ash con una gota.

-yo no dije nada. Dijo misty con la cara roja.

-mis hijos. Dijo barry aun en el suelo.

-muy bien, que comience la fiesta. Dijo delia sonriendo.

-SI. Gritan todos donde comenzaron a jugar a los juegos que en uno era de colocar la cola al tauro que por error le dieron de lleno a oak que estaba llorando por el dolor, luego comenzaron a comer dulces y en eso…

-a ver ash, di ah. Dijo dawn sonrojada dándole un dulce.

-ah. Dijo ash abriendo la boca y la chica le dio el dulce, dejando a las demás con celos.

-a ver ash, juguemos a… decía serena sacando a dawn.

-La gomita. Dijeron todos haciendo que la chica se quede como un tomate.

-¿Qué es la gomita?. Dijo el azabache haciendo que todos caigan.

-esto. Dijo serena que con la goma de dulce en la boca se acerco a la boca de ash cerca de un beso, este la toma de la gomita y la chica aprovecha en darle un pequeñito beso dejando aun mas celosas a las chicas.

-el poder del lado oscuro se siente. Dijo paul.

-¿Qué cosa?. Dijo brock con una gota.

-nada, son por lo del disfraz. Dijo el Darth vader.

-muy bien chicos, juguemos a algo. Dijo may con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?. Dijeron todos con una gota.

-a la Guija. Dijo la chica sacando un tablero, mientras que Pikachu se espanta y se posa en la esquina.

-buneary, buneary, (ay Pikachu, mi zombie te Hare "revivir"). Dijo el Pokemon con una sonrisa pervertida y que su disfraz era de colegiala, XD.

-braxie, braxien. (Somos dos). Dijo la braxien de serena, que iba de policia con dos esposas para el Pokemon.

-PIKAAAAAAA, (Noooooooooo). Se escucha el grito de Pikachu, pero ambas Pokemon se lo llevan al cuarto del lavado, mientras que con los chicos.

-¿estas segura?. Dijo oak con miedo.

-si. Dijo la chica y todos se sentaron en el suelo dejando la tabla en el centro y a may con el vaso para el juego.

-muy bien, apaguen las luces. Dijo la chica y ash apago las luces.

-¿quieren hacer una pregunta?. Dijo delia.

-si, ¿Quién es el mas yaoi?. Dijo paul.

-¿Por qué la pregunta paul?, no me digas que eres como el brock. Dijo misty haciendo que todos se rían.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS. Gritan ambos.

-muy bien, el vaso se mueve, dawn anota el nombre. Dijo may con una sonrisa, en cuanto termina el vaso.

-el nombre que dejo es… brock. Dijo dawn viendo la nota.

-MIERDA. Grita el criador que ahora estaba en la esquina con un aura depresiva.

-ahora lo bueno. Dijo misty viendo al tablero.

-muy bien, espiritus del otro mundo, si hay alguien ahí que responda. Dijo may y el vaso comienza a moverse por si solo mostrando un nombre que dawn anoto.

-¿Cuál es el nombre?. Dijo la castaña mientras los demás temblaban.

-yo no se. Dijo ash, pero de pronto sintio algo raro en su cuerpo y se levanto de repente.

-hijo, ¿estas bien?. Dijo delia con una gota, pero el azabache estaba vomitando una sustancia verde dejando a los demas con la cara pálida.

-ASH. Gritan las chicas.

-NO SOY ASH, MI NOMBRE ES ASHLEY. Dice el azabache con una pose femenina.

-Ashley, devuélveme a mi amor. Dijo cynthia, pero se tapa la boca y con la cara roja.

-NO, NO LO HARE. Grita el poseído y se acerca a barry que temblaba de miedo.

-¿qu-que quieres?. Dijo el chico y ash lo besa con una pasión dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

-NOOOO. Gritan las chicas con lágrimas y de la nada sacan unos palos de hockey.

-no… esperen… fue un peque… AAAAAAAAAAAAH, se escucha un grito y luego se ve a barry en el sillón inconsciente con varios moretones.

-chicas ay que llevar a mi hijo a la cama. Dijo delia, en eso todas estaban con la cara roja.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Dijo la mama de ash con una gota.

-el incesto es una violación de la ley. Dijo serena mirando a la mama de ash que estaba en shock.

-QUE NO HAGO ESO. Grita la señorita ketchum.

-ella tiene razón, lleven al imbecil a la cama. Dijo Darth vader, pero se tapa la boca.

-AAAAAAAAAH, era paul ya sin su casco y golpeado por las chicas, mientras que ya en la habitación de ash, el estaba en la cama atado.

-Ashley, ¿Qué quieres para salir de su cuerpo?. Dijo oak con una biblia de juguete.

-YO QUIERO COGER. Grita el azabache poseído dejando a las chicas con un poco de sangre en la nariz.

-Reunión. Dice delia y todos se reunieron.

-¿Quién lo hara?. Dijo la mama del entrenador.

-YO LO HARE. Gritan todas pero se miraron con cara de asesinas.

-¿puedo opinar?. Dijeron brock como oak, pero después de unos segundos ya estaban en la sala del primer piso con varios moretones.

-como decia, ¿en serio todas?. Dijo delia con una gota.

-SI, UN MOMENTO, YO LO HARE. Se gritan entre ellas.

-UN MOMENTO, QUE TODAS LO HAGAN, MENOS SU MAMA. Dijo ash poseído haciendo que todas estén felices y a delia más o menos contenta en una esquina.

DESPUES DE CINCO SEGUNDO.

-OOOOOOH, ARCEUS, QUE BIEN SE SIENTE. Grita cynthia que estaba encima del azbache.

-QUE RICO, ASH TE AMO. Era dawn con la cara roja.

-SI, SI, SI, SIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Era serena babeando.

-O, OOOOOH, ASH, SOY TUYA. Grita misty estando con el entrenador.

-ASH, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grita may como las demas y siguieron toda la noche, pero el fantasma se habia ido hace rato.

-NO, ME VIOLAN, AYUDA. Grita ash normal con lágrimas.

-AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAH, se escuchan gritos dentro de la casa, a la mañana siguiente, las pokelovers del azabache estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, mientras que delia estaba soñolienta por los gritos del amor en la noche y ash… bueno… el estaba llorando en posición fetal en el baño.

-me siento sucio, no me toquen. Decia ash y vio que Pikachu que estaba en las mismas condiciones debido a la loca noche que tubo con buneary y braxien.

-proximo año, de mujer si o si. Dijo el azabache.

EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE, SIGUE LA HISTORIA.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: NUESTRO AMOR.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: HOUKI BOCHI, (BLEACH ENDING 3, ESTILO DEL HAREM, XD)

1). "estando solo mire al cielo y en eso paso una estrella fugaz"

"quería solo pedir un deseo, que me cambiaria mi vida completamente, pero…"

2). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que mi madre esta muy feliz con todas estas chicas"

3). "seguro que mi vida ah sido completamente un vicio"

"intentare llegar a ese futuro y sobrevivir"

4). "si yo, tuviese la oportunidad de escaparme de este loco harem"

"se que esta mi en vida sobreviviré". (Aparece Daisy Skyla y Paris con corazones en los ojos)

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)


	35. Nuestro Amor

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

NUEVO OPENING, XD.

NUEVO ENDING, XD.

NOTA: MUCHOS O ALGUNOS YAOIS, XD, ME HAN DICHO QUE CUANTOS CAPITULOS FALTAN O COMO TERMINARA LA HISTORIA, PUES LA VERDAD LECTORES, AUN FALTA UN LARGO CAMINO POR RECORRER, PERO MI UNICO FIN ES HACER QUE LO PASEN BIEN, ADEMAS DE DARLES CONSEJOS EN EL CASO DE LOS HOMBRES DE CÓMO HACER UN FANFICS DE HAREM COMO LAS MUJERES, PORQUE HAY QUE ADMITIRLO, PARECE QUE ESTE ES EL PRMER FANFIC QUE TIENE A UN PROTAGONISTA SIENDO ABUSADO Y AMADO POR….

37 CHICAS, DIOS MIO Y QUE FALTAN TRES O MAS SEGÚN LO QUE PIDAN USTEDES

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR ASH, (HAREM X ASH)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (VIDEL X GOHAN)

AMOR POR ICHIGO, (RUKIA X ICHIGO)

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (SAKURAGI X FUJI), COMPLETADO.

AMOR POR SENA, (SENA Y SUZUNA, EYESHIELD 21)

DESTINO, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (ASH, POKEMON)

DESTINO UZUMAKI, (NARUHINA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (ASH X DAWN), PEARLSHIPPING.

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (ASH X DAWN Y LYRA)

EL REGRESO DE ZED, (KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA)

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

EL VIAJE DE ASH, (ROMANCE Y HAREM)

GUERRA POR NARUTO, (NARUTO HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH

GUERRA POR BART SIMPSON, HAREM.

GUERRA POR LUFFY, HAREM, ONE PIECE.

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

LA LEGENDA COMIENZA, (ASH X DAWN)

LA MALDAD, (NARUHINA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

LOS PRINCIPES DEL HAREM, (NARUTO Y POKEMON, CROSOVER, HAREM)

LOS SHOWS, (ASH POKEMON)

MI AMOR, (ASH X DAWN)

MI ASH, (MAY X ASH)

MI CORAZON, (SONIC Y AMY)

MI MELODIA, (LINK X SARIA, LEGEND OF ZELDA)

NARUTO DAY, (NARUHINA)

NEGRO CORAZON, (NARUTO HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO, (SAKURAGI X FUJI, RUKAWA X HARUKO)

SLAMDUN DEL AMOR, (SAKURAGI X FUJI)

TORNEO MUNDIAL, (SHONEN JUMP)

UN CORAZON, AMOURSHIPPING, (ASH Y SERENA)

VISION, (ANABEL X ASH, POKEMON)

YANDERE, ESTILO POKEMON, (ASH Y ASESINA)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, (DEXTER LABORATORIO)

OPENING: Distance estilo harem, XD.

Música del opening

1)."yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

2). "las chicas, ya con sus besos vienen"

"como unas locas, cada mañana"

"de día es, muy alegre desperté"

"comienza una locura yéndome lejos y sueño mojado"

3). "a la distancia, observo mis violaciones ya"

"empaco mis cosas, comienza un harem que no tendra fin…"

4). "yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

5). "gracias autor, ah, ya me traumaste"

"no me dejaste, incluso mi virginidad"

"ellas son mi, ah, pesadilla del harem tal vez ya me vaya"

"ire a la distancia"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-ASH, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grita may como las demás y siguieron toda la noche, pero el fantasma se habia ido hace rato.

-NO, ME VIOLAN, AYUDA. Grita ash normal con lágrimas.

-AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAH, se escuchan gritos dentro de la casa, a la mañana siguiente, las pokelovers del azabache estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, mientras que delia estaba soñolienta por los gritos del amor en la noche y ash… bueno… el estaba llorando en posición fetal en el baño.

-me siento sucio, no me toquen. Decia ash y vio que Pikachu que estaba en las mismas condiciones debido a la loca noche que tubo con buneary y braxien.

-proximo año, de mujer si o si. Dijo el azabache.

CAPITULO 35: NUESTRO AMOR.

Después de esa noche de locura en general donde para el grupo de los raros, en la noche se les unió un chico de la región de sinnoh, como lo era paul, el travesti, XD, y como dawn, su nombre era barry que también estaba de travesti y de camino a la cárcel, cortesía de las chicas enamoradas de ash, hablando de ellas, estábamos en la cabaña del azabache que seguía con un poco de dolor de cabeza debido a la locura que paso en la noche, donde una vez intento escapar de sus pokelovers, pero ya sus novias estaban despierta y sonrojadas mirando a ash.

-BUENOS DIAS AMOR. Gritaron todas las chicas enamoradas de ash.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo el chico con una cara palida.

-buenos días amorcito. Dijo roxie que se abalanzo para darle un beso a los labios que lo paraliza, dejando a las demás como unas fieras.

-terminaremos lo de anoche, lo juro. Dijo la peliblanca haciendo que ash se coloque con la cara roja y le salga un poco de sangre de la nariz, en eso iris la saca de ahi.

-oye tu, calenturienta, ayer te pasaste con mi amor. Dijo la morena con una venita en la sien.

-pero el lo disfruto, ¿verdad ashito?. Dijo georgia con una voz seductora haciendo que ash suelte mas sangre.

-no me digan que. Dijo cresselia con una gota.

-casi hicimos una locura con nuestro amor. Dijo roxie, pero recibe un golpe de iris.

-¿Cómo que casi lo hacen?. Dijo la pelimorada.

-pelea de lolis. Dijo angie haciendo que las demás chicas se rían.

-QUE NO SOMOS LOLIS. Gritaron roxie con iris.

-si, como no, y misty es la de pechos grandes. Dijo may con una sonrisa.

-si… oye. Dijo Misty con la cara roja.

-ahora que lo veo. Dijo la peliblanca mirando a la pelinaranja como las demás chicas.

-¿PUEDEN DE PARAR DE VER MI BUSTO?. Grita misty con la cara muy roja.

-bueno… a ver ash… ¿ash?. Dijo dawn como may mirando que le azabache ya no estaba, ya que mientras las chicas discutían…

-oye anabel. Dijo cynthia.

-¿Qué?. Dijo la pelimorada y la rubia señalo a ash que seguía pálido por la perdida de sangre por la nariz.

-entiendo. Dijo anabel y de la nada saca una botella golpeando a ash que cae inconsciente y ambas se lo llevan al segundo piso al mismo cuarto donde el casi es de nuevo violado por georgia y roxie, dejando una nueva puerta con llaves.

-muy bien, ahora ash es nuestro. Dijo la rubia mirando al muchacho inconsciente con la cara picara.

-asi es, ahora lo hare por fin con el. Dijo anabel con la cara roja, pero recibe un golpe de la nuca de parte de la rubia dejándola inconsciente.

-lo siento, como dicen, en el amor, solo hay un paso. Dijo la chica viendo a ash, mientras que con las demás pokelovers.

-asi, nuestro ash es lindo. Dijo lucy sonrojada.

-si, su forma de vestir, dijo Bianca cerrando los ojos.

-chicas, imagines, ash y nosotras. Dijo macey con las mejillas rojas.

-ya no aguanto mas… ash… ¿ash?, un momento. Dijo angie mirando a todos los lados sin ver a la presa de las chicas hambrientas, XD.

-ahora que lo veo… ¿Dónde esta la tabla morada y vaquita rubia?. Dijo Penélope como las demás chicas buscaron a anabel con cynthia.

-no sera que… dijo serena con la cara pálida como las demás.

-no, me robaron el momento que hice ayer con ash. Dijo georgia con la cara roja y las demas lo miraron con cara asesina.

-eh… yo mejor me callo. Dijo la pelirroja de unova.

-vamos chicas. Dijo korrina y las demas fueron corriendo hacia el segundo piso y cuando llegaron, escuharon ruidos normales.

-vaya ash, es mas grande de lo que parece.

-no me toques, por arceus.

-ahora seré tuya amor.

-por arceus, sáquenme del harem.

-ash, ash, ash, oh, si.

-no de nuevo... AAAAAAAAAH, se escucha un grito mientras que las demas pokelovers tenían sangre por la nariz al escuchar esos sonidos.

-aun lado. Dijo clair que iba con una motosierra, haciendo que las chicas se aparten y la chica de cabellos azules impacto la motosierra contra la puerta, haciéndola de nuevo caer.

-AMOR. Gritaron las chicas y se colocaron mas rojas al ver lo siguiente, ash estaba solo con unos calzoncillos blancos con caritas de Pikachu atado solo de las manos, mientras que anabel seguía inconsciente y cynthia, bueno, ella estaba en un ropa interior mini, que apenas le cubría sus dos armas del amor y encima de ash.

-KYAAAAAAA, ASH. Gritaron las chicas rojas.

-eh… hola amigas. Dijo la rubia con una gota y sonriendo.

. dijo ash con la cara palida al ver a las amores ahí.

-ASH. Gritaron las pokelovers del azabache.

-bueno… ¿Cómo amanecieron?. Dijo la campeona de sinnoh sonriendo.

-no, la gran vaca lo hizo. Dijo diantha con lágrimas de cascada haciendo que cynthia se sonroje mas con una venita.

-¿a quien le dices gran vaca, anciana?. Dijo la chica parándose de ash, que ahora estaba en la esquina temblando

-¿a quien le dices anciana?. Dijo la peligris mirando directo a cynthia lanzándose rayos.

-paren de pelar locas. Dijo melody.

-¿a quien les dices loca, flautista de segunda?. Dijeron ambas campeonas dejando a melody con muchas venitas.

-uy, no se atrevieron. Dijo la castaña acercándose a las dos chicas, mientras eso pasaba, ash tenia tanto miedo que solo pensó en tirarse de nuevo por la ventana de nuevo y Haci lo hizo.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas al ver la acción del chico, mientras que diantha, discutía con cynthia y melody.

-oigan. Dijo alexia, pero seguían discutiendo.

-chicas. Dijo lucy con una gota.

-CHICAS. Gritaron todas.

-por lo menos no tengo un gran trasero como esa dawn. Dijo melody haciendo que la peliazul de sinnoh se sonroje como las demas chicas, en eso despierta anabel.

-eh… ¿Qué paso?. Dijo la pelimorada pero lo primero que vio es que dawn estaba en un aura de fuego viendo a melody.

-¿Qué dijste?. Dijo la chica tronando los puños.

-esto… yo no dije nada. Dijo melody temblando.

-basta las dos, ash salto por la ventana. Dijo Miette y todas las demás se colocaron con las caras pálidas y se fueron corriendo, mientras que ash estaba en el suelo inconsciente de nuevo por la caida, mientras que en eso se acercan tres chicas.

-aquí esta nuestro amor. Dijo una chica de cabello azul con sus dos hermanas.

-misty si que tiene suerte, pero ahora me lo hecho a la cama si o si. Dijo una de cabellos rojos.

-olvídenlo ustedes dos, como la mayor, yo lo Hare con el y de una forma. Dijo otra de cabellos rubio tomando a ash y las tres babean al ver como estaba el azabache, casi desnudo a su vista, en eso recobra la conciencia.

-no me puede ir pe… decía ash pero la chica de cabellos rubio lo besa con lengua haciendo que el azabache se sonroje, mientras que la de cabello azul le besa el cuello a ash y la de cabellos rojo toque sus pies haciendo que el chico este mas rojo, pero para su mala suerte llegan las pokelovers y al ver esta escena se colocan como unos demonios por los celos, pero una de ellas, como lo era misty reconoce a las tres chicas, eran sus hermanas que jugaban con ash.

-lily, violet, Daisy, ¿Qué demonios?. Dijo la pelinaranja con llamas en los ojos.

-no ves… estamos besando a nuestro amor. Dijo Daisy sonrojada.

-espera que… decia ash con la cara palida y de nuevo le beso la chica de cabellos rubio.

-asi es hermanita, ahora estamos enamoradas de el. Dijo Lily, la de cabellos rojos.

-el nos ama. Dijo violet, besando el cuello de ash.

-quítenle las garras de nuestro ash. Dijo leaf con una venita.

-asi es brujas. Dijo Lorelei con enojo.

-no lo haremos. Dijo Daisy de cabellos rubio.

-deja a mi ash. Dijo Daisy oak mirando al azabache.

-eh… ¿puedo opinar?. Dijo ash con miedo.

-NO. Gritaron todas dejando al entrenador con lágrimas.

-CHICAS. Gritaron las pokelovers corriendo tras las hermanas de misy, que tomando a ash se lo llevan con ellas fuera de ahí, mientras en le cabaña de la derecha, ya delia estaba con Yellow y bonnie con un poco de ojeras por los ruidos de las chicas de ash.

-no pude dormir bien. Dijo la rubia de kalos.

-ni me lo digas. Dijo Yellow sin ganas.

-(bostezando), no pude dormir mejor que nunca. Dijo delia.

-por cierto una pregunta. Dijo bonnie mirando a la mama de ash.

-eh… si, ¿Cuál?. Dijo delia.

-bueno… ¿usted sabe ingles?. Dijo la pequeña sorprendiendo a delia.

-claro que no… ¿Por qué?. Dijo delia con una gota.

-es que ayer Sali de mi habitación en la noche para ir al baño, después pase por su habitación y escuche lo siguiente.

-Yes, ash, son of my love, yes, yes, yes. Dijo bonnie haciendo que la madre de ash se coloque muy roja.

-bueno… es que… yo. Dijo delia nerviosa.

-ahora que me lo dices, también vi algo raro. Dijo Yellow con una sonrisa.

-eh… ¿Qué cosa?. Dijo la pequeña Bonnie.

-bueno, yo Salí para tomar un poco de leche de mitlank y deje el vaso, cuando subí para mi habitación, vi que tu estabas un poco roja yendo a tu habitación y entonces me fui a investigar y vi la habitación de la señorita delia y la abrí un poco y vi que estaba jugando con una especie de tubo de color morado de una forma extraña mientras ella no llevaba casi ropa y hacia ruidos extraños, como que gritaba un poco. Dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo que delia se desmaye con la cara roja.

-¿eh?, ¿dije algo malo?. Dijo Yellow con una gota como bonnie mirando a la mama de ash, mientras que hablando de ash, el staba siendo arrastrado por las hermanas de misty que escapaban de las demás chicas del azabache.

-Vuelvan. Gritaban las chicas persiguiendo al trío de chicas.

-olvídenlo. Dijo Daisy con la cara roja.

-ayu-ayuda. Dijo ash, pero por error toca un seno de la chica rubia haciendo que ella se detenga para hacer un gemido.

-daisy, estas muerta. Dijo violet celosa.

-yo lo queria para mi. Dijo Lily con la cara roja.

-lo-lo sien-siento. Dijo ash con la cara muy roja.

-ASH. Dijeron las pokelovers corriendo.

-Corramos. Dijo Daisy con la cara roja, continuando su huida con ash, pero de la nada ellas tres caen en un agujero del suelo, mientras que una chica salta para atrapar al azabache que estaba traumado.

-auch, mi cabuz. Dijo Daisy tocándose el trasero.

-dimelo a mi. Dijo violet con dolor.

-hermanas. Dijo Lily con la cara roja.

-¿si?. Dijeron las chicas.

-Pueden levantarse ahora… me aplastan. Dijo la pelirroja mientras que las dos se levantan.

-¿Quién hizo el agujero?. Dijo la peliazul mirando hacia arriba.

-tontas, ya gane a mi ash. Dijo una chica de una gorra blanca y de cabello castaña sosteniendo a ash.

-déjanos salir. Dijeron las hermanas con una venita.

-adiós. Dijo la chica yéndose de ahí, pero cuando se voltea, ve a las pokelovers, aunque dawn la reconoce de inmediato.

-lyra. Dijo la chica de sinnoh.

-la misma y con mi amor. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

-¿AMOR?. Gritaron las chicas con cara de matar a alguien.

-¿puedo decir algo?. Dijo el azabache con lágrimas.

-NO. Dijeron todas enojadas y sonrojadas.

-por arceus. Dijo ash con lágrimas.

-eh… adiós. Dijo lyra corriendo sosteniendo a ash con la cara pálida.

-Atrápenla. Dijo cynthia y todas corrieron, pero misty les lanza una cuerda a sus hermanas.

-gracias misty. Dijeron sus hermanas.

-si, pero yo me quedare con ash. Dijo misty saliendo para seguir a ash, mientras que sus hermanas escalaron para salir y corrieron tras lyra.

-ay ash, cuando las demás ya no estén, te Hare el amor todo el día. Dijo lyra sonrojada.

-ay arceus. Dijo ash con lágrimas y la chica se adentro al bosque, de la nada, piso el suelo y salio una soga que le ato el pie quedando de cabeza y soltando a ash, pero una chica de cabello azul lo atrapa.

-marina, bájame. Dijo lyra con un puchero.

-¿marina?. Dijo ash con la cara palida.

-asi es terroncito de azucar, ya que jimmy no me hizo caso, vine a por ti. Dijo la chica con corazones en los ojos.

-ay mama. Dijo ash traumado, en eso la chica le ata los pies y se lo lleva.

-adiós. Dijo la chica llevándose a ash mientras las demás encuentran a lyra que esta atada, en eso Casey lanza un cuchillo que hace que la cuerda se rompa haciendo que caiga.

-¿Y ASH?. Gritaron las chicas mas las hermanas de misty que se unieron a las pokelovers del azabache

-una chica de cabello azul con coletas se lo llevo. Dijo lyra señalando la dirección.

-Vamos. Dijo elesa y las chicas se fueron corriendo tras marina.

-vaya dawn, al fin te diste cuenta de ash. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picara.

-si... Parece que si. Dijo dawn corriendo.

-y que yo creia que tu y zoey eran del otro bando. Dijo la chica haciendo sonrojar a las demás mientras que iban corriendo.

-Oye. Dijeron las dos con la cara roja y siguieron corriendo.

Mientras en la carcel.

-gracias amigos. Dijo brock con un ojo morado por el golpe del gordo.

-si, si, como digas, solo falta que llegue otro travesti. Dijo paul, en eso sale un oficial con un travesti de cabello rubio dejandolo en la celda de los raritos.

-otro mas. Dijo drew con una gota.

-un momento… ¿barry?. Dijo el rey del yaoi, brock.

-si, fueron las locas novias de ash. Dijo barry pero todos se echaron a reir.

-No me lo creo, con paul ya van dos. Dijo max riendose.

-¿paul?. Dijo barry y vio al pelimorado que seguia con su vestido.

-cállate. Dijo el chico con una venita, en eso barry mira a cilan.

-AH, eres tu. Dijo el rubio con la cara pálida.

-¿a que te refieres?. Dijo clemont, en eso barry saca una foto y lo muestra mientras que los demás lo ven, cilan queda de piedra.

-es broma, ¿verdad?. Dijo gary con la cara pálida.

-no me lo creo. Dijo max llorando.

-es la verdad. Dijo barry, era una foto de cilan disfrazado de la mismísima elesa, una foto que se expandio por todo el mundo.

-joder. Dijo cilan en una esquina con un aura depresiva.

Mientras cerca de la playa.

-un poco mas ash y serás mío. Dijo skyla y recordó algo de un viaje a kalos.

FLASHBACK.

Estaba la entrenadora aérea en el centro Pokemon de ciudad luminoise, (creo que así se dice, XD) y vio a una chica de cabello miel.

-muy bien ash, serás mío, si o si. Dijo la chica serena yendo donde estaba ash con clemont y su hermanita bonnie.

-¿Cómo que su ash?. Dijo la pelirroja y siguió a serena, pero se esconde al ver a ash haciendo que su corazón lata mucho.

-vamos serena. Dijo ash con una sonrisa para ir al aeropuerto para ir a kanto.

-(así que serena se llama). Penso la chica con una venita.

-si amor. Dijo la pelimiel.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo ash con una gota como Pikachu.

-dije que vamos. Dijo la chica nerviosa.

-(serena, seras mi enemiga, cuando termine mis asuntos, iré por ti ash). Pensó skyla con una venita.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-muy bien, su miedo se siente cerca. Dijo la pelirroja corriendo donde estaba ash y las demas chicas, mientras eso pasaba.

-hola niñas, ¿Qué le paso a la señora delia?. Dijo una mujer de cabello azul de sinnoh y las dos niñas la vieron.

-¿Quién es usted?. Dijeron las dos rubias.

-soy amiga de ella y mi hija esta aca, soy johanna. Dijo la madre de dawn que iba con un bikini de color negro acomodado a su figura y las niñas le contaron todo.

-asi que eso paso. Dijo johanna con la cara roja., (rayos, ahora su mama lo ve de esa manera y mi hija también, pero yo se del gusto de ese chico adorable y lindo). Pensó johanna con la cara roja, mientras que en un limusina.

-ya veras dawn, el será mío si o si. Dijo Giselle con la cara roja, acercándose a la playa.

¿DELIA ENAMORADA DE ASH?, XDXDXD.

¿JOHANNA VS DAWN?

MAS CHICAS SE ACERCAN, UN NUEVO RARITO SE ACERCA A ASH.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS CHICAS

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: KANIKAPILA, (NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ENDING 35)

MUSICA DEL ENDING

1). "y un entrenador que estaba llorando"

"y queriendo escapar de las chicas"

"sintiendo como sus rodillas comienzan a temblar"

2). "el pelinegro solo peleando con ganas… corriendo por su vida y cuerpo"

"uniendo a las chicas locas, corriendo sin parar"

3). "como un harem loco y del amor que se trauma al solo verlo"

"de ash depende de seguir luchando con mas fuerza para no ser tocado"

4). "correr con lagrimas sin nada que temer"

"esta bien que sigas con tu vida"

"puedes incluso tus manos, oh, oh."

5). "que ash quiere solo escapar". (go, go)

"sigue corriendo ya". (lets go)

"que las chicas te alcanzan". (lets go)

"corriendo hasta el final…"

"por la culpa de este harem"

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)


	36. Las chicas

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

Para el próximo especial loco y de vio… es decir de amor y cariño será a los 250 reviews.

Reviews, reviews.

Acepto foro y comunidad.

Gracias por los reviews, eh logrado crear 38 historias

Eh logrado lo que un fanfic de harem Pokemon hace falta que es traumar a ash con los demas chiccos cada capitulo con las chicas.

ADVERTENCIA

Si eres menor de edad, no leas esto, ya que contiene un lemon o violaciones en contra de ash.

Si lo lees, es tu responsabilidad y no del autor.

TOTAL DE REVIEWS HASTA AHORA: 200 Y LO PROMETIDO ES AHORA, EL ESPECIAL PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

NUEVO OPENING, XD.

NUEVO ENDING, XD.

NOTA: MUCHOS O ALGUNOS YAOIS, XD, ME HAN DICHO QUE CUANTOS CAPITULOS FALTAN O COMO TERMINARA LA HISTORIA, PUES LA VERDAD LECTORES, AUN FALTA UN LARGO CAMINO POR RECORRER, PERO MI UNICO FIN ES HACER QUE LO PASEN BIEN, ADEMAS DE DARLES CONSEJOS EN EL CASO DE LOS HOMBRES DE CÓMO HACER UN FANFICS DE HAREM COMO LAS MUJERES, PORQUE HAY QUE ADMITIRLO, PARECE QUE ESTE ES EL PRMER FANFIC QUE TIENE A UN PROTAGONISTA SIENDO ABUSADO Y AMADO POR….

37 CHICAS, DIOS MIO Y QUE FALTAN TRES O MAS SEGÚN LO QUE PIDAN USTEDES

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

SI LLEGO AL 200 HABRA UN ESPECIAL, EL MAS LUNATICO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, EL MAS SALVAJE, EL MAS LLORON PARA ASH QUE SE LE CAERA LOS PANTALONES, XD.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR ASH, (HAREM X ASH)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (VIDEL X GOHAN)

AMOR POR ICHIGO, (RUKIA X ICHIGO)

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (SAKURAGI X FUJI), COMPLETADO.

AMOR POR SENA, (SENA Y SUZUNA, EYESHIELD 21)

DESTINO, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (ASH, POKEMON)

DESTINO UZUMAKI, (NARUHINA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (ASH X DAWN), PEARLSHIPPING.

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (ASH X DAWN Y LYRA)

EL REGRESO DE ZED, (KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA)

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

EL VIAJE DE ASH, (ROMANCE Y HAREM)

GUERRA POR NARUTO, (NARUTO HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH

GUERRA POR BART SIMPSON, HAREM.

GUERRA POR LUFFY, HAREM, ONE PIECE.

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

LA LEGENDA COMIENZA, (ASH X DAWN)

LA MALDAD, (NARUHINA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

LOS PRINCIPES DEL HAREM, (NARUTO Y POKEMON, CROSOVER, HAREM)

LOS SHOWS, (ASH POKEMON)

MI AMOR, (ASH X DAWN)

MI ASH, (MAY X ASH)

MI CORAZON, (SONIC Y AMY)

MI MELODIA, (LINK X SARIA, LEGEND OF ZELDA)

NARUTO DAY, (NARUHINA)

NEGRO CORAZON, (NARUTO HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO, (SAKURAGI X FUJI, RUKAWA X HARUKO)

SLAMDUN DEL AMOR, (SAKURAGI X FUJI)

TORNEO MUNDIAL, (SHONEN JUMP)

UN CORAZON, AMOURSHIPPING, (ASH Y SERENA)

VISION, (ANABEL X ASH, POKEMON)

YANDERE, ESTILO POKEMON, (ASH Y ASESINA)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, (DEXTER LABORATORIO)

OPENING: Distance estilo harem, XD.

Música del opening

1)."yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

2). "las chicas, ya con sus besos vienen"

"como unas locas, cada mañana"

"de día es, muy alegre desperté"

"comienza una locura yéndome lejos y sueño mojado"

3). "a la distancia, observo mis violaciones ya"

"empaco mis cosas, comienza un harem que no tendra fin…"

4). "yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

5). "gracias autor, ah, ya me traumaste"

"no me dejaste, incluso mi virginidad"

"ellas son mi, ah, pesadilla del harem tal vez ya me vaya"

"ire a la distancia"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-ASH, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grita may como las demás y siguieron toda la noche, pero el fantasma se habia ido hace rato.

-NO, ME VIOLAN, AYUDA. Grita ash normal con lágrimas.

-AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAH, se escuchan gritos dentro de la casa, a la mañana siguiente, las pokelovers del azabache estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, mientras que delia estaba soñolienta por los gritos del amor en la noche y ash… bueno… el estaba llorando en posición fetal en el baño.

-me siento sucio, no me toquen. Decia ash y vio que Pikachu que estaba en las mismas condiciones debido a la loca noche que tubo con buneary y braxien.

-proximo año, de mujer si o si. Dijo el azabache.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-muy bien, su miedo se siente cerca. Dijo la pelirroja corriendo donde estaba ash y las demás chicas, mientras eso pasaba.

-hola niñas, ¿Qué le paso a la señora delia?. Dijo una mujer de cabello azul de sinnoh y las dos niñas la vieron.

-¿Quién es usted?. Dijeron las dos rubias.

-soy amiga de ella y mi hija esta acá, soy johanna. Dijo la madre de dawn que iba con un bikini de color negro acomodado a su figura y las niñas le contaron todo.

-asi que eso paso. Dijo johanna con la cara roja., (rayos, ahora su mama lo ve de esa manera y mi hija también, pero yo se del gusto de ese chico adorable y lindo). Pensó johanna con la cara roja, mientras que en un limusina.

-ya veras dawn, el será mío si o si. Dijo Giselle con la cara roja, acercándose a la playa.

Este capitulo será fuera de lo común, si eres un niño, no lo leas por trauma.

Capitulo 36: las Chicas.

Mientras que la señora johanna estaba pensando en un entrenador que era violado, amado y torturado por las chicas, el mismo azabache que estaba traumado y llorando seguía siendo tomado por marina que lo toma como un saco de papas en su hombro mientras corría de las chicas que querían solo amarla y quererla.

-date por muerta. Dijo misty con cara de matar a todos como todas las demás que seguían persiguiéndola.

-no te haremos nada marina. Dijo lyra con un cuchillo en la mano.

-aléjense locas. Dijo la peliazul sonrojada mientras tenia todavía a ash, mientras corría adentro del bosque, siendo perseguía por la pokelovers, hasta llega a un peñasco de ahí y se detiene, siendo alcanzada por las demás chicas.

-mira niña, suelta a ash y nadie saldrá lastimada. Dijo cynthia acercándose poco a poco como las demás chicas.

-lo quieren, pues vengan por… decía la chica soltando a ash que cae por el peñasco dejando a las chicas con la cara pálida.

-AAAAAAAAAH. Era ash gritando mientras caía, pero para su suerte cayo en el lago que estaba al fondo.

-loca, lo soltaste. Dijo leaf con la cara roja.

-ay no, ash, voy por ti. Dijo Bianca como las demas que corrieron tras el azabache que aun estaba en el agua, pero con su suerte, las sogas de los pies como de las manos se habían salido, nadando tranquilamente, ne, estaba con tanto miedo que nado lo mas rápido a la orilla, hasta que llego.

-genial, simplemente genial, ahora una mas se une a las amores mías. Dijo ash con la cara roja, se levanta y comienza a correr por su vida, mientras que las fieras que ahora estaban marina iban tras su presa sexual.

-todo por ti. Dijo serena mirando a marina con celos mientras corría.

-asi, por lo menos yo lo tenia hasta que ustedes degeneradas interrumpieron. Dijo la peliazul.

-¿Cómo que degeneradas?. Dijeron las chicas con una venita en la sien.

-chicas, calmadas, vayamos por nuestro amor. Dijo anabel corriendo.

-Si. Dijeron todas corriendo más rápido, mientras que con el azabache.

-rayos, oigo sus pasos. Dijo ash corriendo en el bosque, que solo iba en calzoncillos por la idea de la campeona cynyhia que estaba a punto de ser violado de nuevo en la mañana, pero para su mala suerte, corría tan rápido. Que no se dio cuenta que una rama hizo que se desgarrara su ropa interior rompiéndolo y quedando con el entrenador completamente desnudo.

-oh rayos. Dijo ash con la cara roja, mientras se cubría a su ashi, XD, siguió corriendo por su vida, que llego de nuevo a las calles de la playa, pero se cubria por la vergüenza de ser visto, cruzo por la calle, pero para su bonita fortuna, llega una limusina que se detiene a unos centímetros de el, que estaba en shock.

-esa limusina, no será que… dijo el azabache con la cara pálida y de l vehiculo salio nada menos que paris, la famosa diseñadora de ropa Pokemon.

-ash, ¿eres tu?. Dijo la chica y se coloca con la cara roja al ver a ash como adan, ya que se cubria su fuente del amor.

-ho-hola. Dijo ash con la cara muy roja.

-estas, estas…. Dijo la chica de cabello rojo babeando.

-eh… paris… ¿Por qué me ves asi?. Dijo ash retrocediendo poco a poco, pero la chica se abalanza hacia el entrenador que lo abraza y besa.

-ash, al fin te tengo amor. Dijo la chica sonrojada, mientras que con las pokelovers.

-rayos, lo perdimos. Dijo Casey mirando los alrededores.

-eh… ¿Qué es eso?. Dijo may viendo lo que quedo del calzoncillo del entrenador.

-no puede ser… son de ash. Dijo melody con la cara roja como las chicas al pensar que su presa estaba por ahí desnudo como fue traído al mundo, en eso roxie lo toma y lo olorosa.

-si, no hay duda, son de mi amorcito. Dijo la peliblanca sonrojada, mientras las demás la veían con una gota.

-¿en serio?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Dijo lucy mirando a roxie.

-pues su esencia del amor y sexo esta y se fue para aya. Dijo la peliblanca señalando a la derecha.

-vamos… un momento, dámelo también, quiero oler. Dijo angie con una sonrisa picara.

-no lo Hare. Dijo la peliblanca celosa.

-dalo. Dijo la peliverde enojada.

-oblígame cabeza de pasto. Dijo roxie con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-si angie lo hace, yo también. Dijo macey mirando el calzoncillo destrozado.

-y nosotras. Dijeron las chicas.

-que empieza la pelea. Dijo roxie y todas las chicas de Ash comenzaron una batalla campal por solo la ropa interior de ash, mientras que el estaba en la limusina feliz de la vida, mientras que Paris estaba con el dándole apoyo moral.

-ASH, SI, SI, SI, SI. Dijo la chica gimiendo mientras estaba en ropa interior y Ash sangraba por la nariz en el interior de la limusina que se movía por el acto de violación que ahí ocurría.

-ayuda. Dijo ash con lágrimas, pero Paris lo toma y lo besa en los labios de una forma salvaje y con lengua dejando en shock a nuestro entrenador.

-muy bien amor, ahora comienza la verdadera diversión. Dijo la chica colocando de bajo de Ash y ella encima y comienza a quitarse el sostén de color rojo, mientras que nuestro entrenador estaba tan feliz de la vida.

-OH arceus, me van a violar. Dijo ash con lágrimas, la chica estaba acercándose poco a poco a los labios del azabache hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la chica de unova de cabello rojo.

-ash, dijo la chica en shock viendo que paris estaba a punto de amarlo.

-pe-pero eres. Dijo el azabache con la cara más roja.

-no ves quien soy. Dijo la chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules y el entrenador niega.

-soy skyla y vine a por ti. Dijo guiñándole un ojo dejando con celos a la diseñadora que se cubría su busto.

-ay ash, esta loca casi te toca. Dijo skyla con lágrimas de cascada dejando a ambos con la cara más roja y sobretodo a nuestro héroe.

-escucha lunática, me lo llevo. Dijo skyla con la cara roja.

-asi y como…. Decía la diseñadora pero recibe una descarga eléctrica debido a que la misma skyla tenía una pistola de elctrochoques haciendo que Paris quede inconsciente en el suelo de la limusina y a ash con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-ven acá am… (Por dios, miren el tamaño de esa cosa, no se si me quedara a mi, oh arceus), pensaba la chica mirando cierta parte de ash.

-gra-gracias. Dijo ash con la cara palida y salio del vehiculo aun desnudo siendo tomado de la mano por la chica que se lo lleva de ahí y se van a un callejón sin salida.

-eh… skyla, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Dijo el azabache cubriéndose.

-bueno amor estamos aquí para hacerlo. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de pervertida y se abalanza sobre el pobre del entrenador que estaba gritando pidiendo mas amor.

-NO, POR FAVOR, NO MÁS. Grita ash en ese callejón oscuro, mientras que con sus pokelovers, después de media hora, todas, pero todas estaban en ropa interior debido a la pelea por aquel calzoncillo de ash que quedo mas desecho, aun estaban en el bosque.

-rayos… esa lo quería para mi colección personal. Dijo serena con la cara roja.

-dímelo a mi. Dijo latias mirando la ropa.

-y a mi. Dijo cresselia con la cara roja.

-yo quería esa prenda. Dijo anabel pero las chicas la ven con cara rara.

-esto… ¿Por qué me ven así?. Dijo la chica de cabello morado con la cara roja.

-es verdad lo que dicen. Dijo Daisy oak mirando el busto de anabel.

-de que hablan. Dijo la pelimorada con una gota.

-que te pareces a un hombre. Dijo dianrha haciendo que las chicas se coloquen mas roja.

-no lo digas. Dijo anabel con una venita y roja.

-por tu busto. Dijo la campeona de kalos feliz, dejando a la chica en posición fetal y chapándose el dedo.

-jajajajaja, menos mal. Dijo misty sonriendo por eso.

-ejem, misty, tu como angie e iris también lo son. Dijo cynthia mostrando sus dos armas.

-OYE. Gritaron las tres chicas nombradas con la cara roja.

-en eso tienes razón. Dijo Lorelei sonriendo, mientras que misty, angie e iris estaban como anabel

-ahora dawn, como veo estas mas grande sobre todo tu trasero. Dijo lyra con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa dices?. Dijo dawn con la cara roja.

-ahora que lo veo. Dijo may con una sonrisa picara.

-YA DEJEN MI TRASERO EN PAZ. Grita la chica de sinnoh con la cara roja.

-bueno.. Basta de bromas, vayamos por mi ash. Dijo clair sonrojada.

-como que el tuyo, es mio. Dijo korrina con corazones en los ojos.

-paren de discutir. Dijo Lily con la cara roja.

-asi es, nuestro ash esta aya afuera desnudo y una lunatica lo puede violar. Dijo georgia sonriendo.

-como la vez que tu y la loli dos se lo violan. Dijo zoey con una venita en la sien.

-¿a quien le dices loli, prospecto de Yuri?. Dijo roxie haciendo que zoey como las demas chicas se sonrojen mucho.

-¿po-porque lo dices?. Dijo la pelirroja, en eso elesa responde.

-ya se, por que dawn y ellas. Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa dejando como en piedra a las dos coordinadoras.

-QUE NO SOMOS DE ESOS. Gritan ambas chicas.

-vaya, si que mi amor esta con estas psicópatas. Dijo viola con una gota.

-CALLATE. Gritaron todas.

-paremos esto y vayamos por nuestro amor. Dijo Bianca sonriendo.

-SI. Gritaron y se fueron corriendo para buscar a ash y se fueron a la calle de la playa donde estaba Paris saliendo de la limusina.

-auch, maldita loca, que me quita a mi ash. Dijo Paris y siente un escalofrío y se voltea para ver a las pokelovers.

-un momento… ¿paris?. Dijo dawn viendo a la chica de cabellos rojos.

-ah, pero si eres tu dawn, como veo ya te has hecho de la s tuyas para quedarte con mi novio. Dijo Paris haciendo que las chicas se coloquen celosas.

-¿Cómo que tu novio?, el es mío. Dijo dawn con la cara roja.

-si y yo soy de Barney. Dijo paris con una sonrisa.

-ya basta y tu mocosa, dinos si viste a ash. Dijo iris con una venita dejando a las demás con una gota.

-¿y esta loli?. Dijo Paris mirando a la morena que queda de nuevo en shock.

-NO ME DIGAS LOLI. Grito iris enojada.

-bueno… yo y ash lo estábamos haciendo hasta que una loca de cabello rojo llamada skyla se lo llevo. Dijo la chica con celos dejando a las demas en estado de shock.

-o sea que… dijo marina con la cara roja.

-NO, ESA ESTA VIOLANDO A NUESTRO ASH. Gritaron las chicas con un aura de depresión y se fueron mas con paris corriendo por las calles para llegar al centro del pueblo, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con la cara roja, algunas ancianas gritaban de horror como las madres con los niños, en eso una señora llamo a la policía y hablando de eso, en la cárcel, estaban los raritos en la celda aun.

-vaya cilan, con barry y paul son tres travestis. Dijo Kenny riéndose como los demás.

-CALLATE. Gritan los tres, en eso aparece la oficial Jenny sentándose en su escritorio.

-ay amor de mis amores, sáquenos de aquí. Dijo brock sonriendo.

-lo siento, pero te vi en el video, no me gustan los de gustos raros. Dijo la oficial dejando palido al rey yaoi, de repente se escucha la radio de la oficial qie estaba en altavoz.

-atención, atención a las unidades disponibles, nos avisan que muchas chicas están corriendo por el centro de la cuidad en ropa interior, y en un callejón se esta efectuando una violación en pleno proceso, parece que la victima es un joven con marcas de forma z y de cabello oscuro.

-ASH. Dijeron todos los chicos.

-bien… hora de ir, atención, todos iremos. Dijo la peliceleste mirando a los demás policía.

-si señora. Dijeron los demás yéndose de ahí para subirse a las patrullas.

-Oigan y nosotros. Dijo max con lágrimas.

-saldrán en dos horas. Dijo la oficial Jenny saliendo del lugar dejando a los chicos ahí más con el preso gordo.

-bueno, perras, nos divertiremos. Dijo el preso gordo tronando los puños.

-Guardia. Gritaron los chicos con miedo.

-¿a quien le partire la boca?. Dijo el gordo con una sonrisa.

-Guardia. Dijeron los chicos con mas miedo, mientras que el gordo se acercaba.

-NOOOOOOOOO. Se escucharon gritos dentro de la celda, mientras que un callejón.

-ARCUS, QUE RICO SE SIENTE, DAME MAS, DAME MAS. Grita skyla que ahora estaba en ropa interior sensual encima de ash, mientras que el estaba llorando de alegría.

-no es cierto, de nuevo me violan. Dijo ash con una sonrisa, pero en eso ve la oportunidad y separa a la chica.

-ash. Dijo la pelirroja.

-quiero vivir. Dijo ash corriendo de ahí desnudo.

-guau, el ashito mío quiere jugar, ash espérame. Dijo skyla corriendo tras el.

-¿Dónde estará?. Dijeron las chicas.

-AAAAAAAAH, se escucha un grito, era el azabache corriendo por la calle desnudo, mientras que muchas chicas babean al verlo y los chicos se ponen celosos.

-Ash. Gritaron las chicas que corrieron para perseguido en pleno centro de la ciudad, pero vieron a skyla en ropa interior provocativa.

-skyla. Dijo iris corriendo.

-vaya iris, veo que todas quieren a mi ash. Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo que tu ash?. Dijeron las pokelovers sonrojadas y celosas.

-así es, el accedió a hacerlo conmigo. Dijo la chica con un sonrojo dejando más a las chicas celosas.

-después hablaremos, vamos chicas. Dijo cynthia corriendo con todas tras ash, en pleno centro de la ciudad, luego se escuchan varias patrullas de policía persiguiendo a ash como las chicas al azabache.

-deténgase… guau si que es grande. Dijo la oficial Jenny con un gran sonrojo viendo el amigo de ash, XD, mientras iba en la patrulla, varias patrullas mas las chicas iban por las calles del centro persiguiendo a ash.

-ASH, AMOR. Gritaron las chicas enamoradas siguiendo a ash.

-ay arceus, no me puede ir peor,. Dijo ash con lágrimas, desnudo y aun corriendo, en eso el azabache entra a un terreno vacío.

-muy bien señor, las minas explosivas están listas. Dijo un obrero.

-así es, nuestras minas si que son potentes, menos mal que son de prueba. Dijo otro obrero viendo el terreno, pero ash entra y para su buena suerte pisa una mina explosiva que detona y lo manda a volar.

-MIERDA. Grita el azabache volando por el aire, mientras las chicas lo ven.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas mirando a su amor por los aires y que iba volando.

-bueno… regresemos a la estación. Dijo la oficial Jenny yéndose con las demás patrullas.

-ash. Dijeron las chicas siguiendo al azabache que seguía en el aire muy lejos de ella, en eso ash iba tan rápido en el cielo que iba en dirección a la cabaña de delia con las niñas, hablando de las niñas.

-(suspirando), que pena que la mama de ash este desmayada. Dijo bonnie en el suelo de la habitación con Yellow.

-si, ojala estuviera aquí ash para que sea de nosotras. Dijo la rubia sonrojada, y del techo, se destruye mostrando al pobre de ash inconsciente en la cama, sorprendiendo a las dos niñas.

-ash. Dijeron las chicas y ambas se miraron y bonnie cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-a…ayuda. Decía ash destrozado.

-¿piensas lo mismo?. Dijo bonnie con la cara roja.

-si. Dijo Yellow y ambas se quedan mirando a ash, después de diez segundos.

-OH, SI, SI, SI, SE SIENTE BIEN, ASH, PRINCIPE. Grita bonnie con la cara roja mientras que ash estaba pálido y casi inconsciente.

-oye, no te lo acabes tu sola. Dijo la Rubia y saco a bonnie para después posarse sobre el azabache.

-AAAAAAH, DUELE, UN MOMENTO…. UY, SE SIENTE BIEN, POR AMOR A ARCEUS. Grita Bellow, después de media hora, se escuchan gemidos y gritos dentro de aquella habitación, mostrando después a bonnie como a yellow acurrucadas con ash mientras que el despierta y ve lo sucedido.

-no me jodan. Dijo el azabache con la cara pálida y se levanta con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a las dos niñas, sale de la habitación.

-¿ash?. Dijo una voz y este se voltea y se cubre sus partes al ver ala señora johanna sonrojada.

-e-esto, se-señora, jo-johanna, no es lo que parece, pues, ve-veras. Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-no me expliques nada, dijo acercándose a ash cuidadosamente.

-eh… ¿señora johanna?. Dijo el azabache con miedo, pero no puede moverse.

-vaya, mi hija no sabe de lo que se pierde. Dijo la peliazul con una vos sensual dejando de piedra al azabache.

-per… decía el chico, pero la mama de dawn lo besa en la boca dejando en shock a ash., este iba a decir algo, pero la madre de dawn le tapa la boca.

-no hables y vayamos al cuarto donde estoy. Dijo la mama de dawn llevándose a la fuerza a ash que estaba llorando, se dirigen al cuarto de la señora johanna y ella acuesta a ash en la cama que aun estaba en shock.

-ahora serás mío. Dijo la peliazul sacándose la parte de arriba mostrando sus pechos a la vista de ash, haciendo que este sangre por la nariz.

-anda, toca. Dijo johanna y ash con timidez toca uno de sus senos haciendo que la peliazul gima un poco.

-pero yo. Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-TOCA. Grita johanna dejando a ash con miedo y el azabache toca con ambas manos los senos de johanna mientras ella gemía, en eso se separa de ash y se quita la demás ropa estando desnuda frente a ash que estaba en shock.

-ahora te tocare y te Hare mío. Dijo la peliazul abalanzándose hacia ash que queda a su merced, después se unen en cuerpo y alma.

-OH SI, ASH, DAME DURO, DURO, DUROOOOOOOOOOO. Grita la peliazul con la cara roja mientras gemia mucho mientras que ash estaba llorando de nuevo.

-PORQUE A MI. Grito ash con lagrimas mientras era tocado, después de diez minutos, ambos llegaron al climax y la madre de dawn quedo tendida en la cama agotada y dormida y ash… bueno, el estaba cogeando mucho, pobre, XD. Después de su tortura, de eso salio de la cabaña aun desnudo pero al salir una chica de cabello castaño como vestida de colegiala salta para azbrazarlo, pero por error golpea en los bajos a ash.

-AAAAAH, ESO SI DUEEEELEEEEEEEE. Grita ash con la cara palida.

-al fin eres mío ash ketchum. Dijo Giselle y ve como el entrenador estaba y se sonroja.

-bueno… como no hay nadie mirando. Dijo la chica roja y se saca sus bragas pero no la falda y se lleva de las piernas al pobre ash a la cabaña y las pokelovers mientras corrían a la cabaña de ash.

-ASH, VAMOS POR TI. Gritaron las chicas más con skyla, para ash, el creia que esto iba a acabar, pero en la frontera de la playa, había una chica de cabello rosado y con una cinta en la nariz.

-al fin estarás conmigo ashi. Dijo la chica de nombre Maylene, la entrenadora de pokemone estilo pelea, pero no era la única, ya que cerca de la playa también estaba una chica de tez morena con ojos de color verde llamada shauna, de kalos.

-Miette y Serena, no me rendiré, juro que ash estará conmigo. Dijo la chica con corazones, mientras eso pasaba, en pueblo paleta, más bien en una cueva.

-pika, Pikachu. (ya no… ya no puedo mas, ash te odio). Dijo el Pokemon cansado después de ser vio… es decir amado por buneary y fennekin que estaban durmiendo y piplup estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que habia pasado.

-piplup, piplup, (quede traumado de por vida). Dijo el Pokemon con la cara palida, pero de repente llega un Pokemon, era nada meno que meloetta, la Pokemon de cynthia.

-meloet, meloetta, (Pikachu, tengamos hijos). Dijo la Pokemon con una cara de pervertido acercandose a pikachu que estaba en shock.

-PIKAAAAAAAA. Se escucha un grito en aquella cueva, mientras que cerca de la playa.

-ahora veras ash, me las pagaras. Dijo rictchie con su Pikachu traumado.

-pika, (te van a matar o peor). Dijo su Pokemon con pena.

Reviews, reviews.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LOS RAROS VUELVEN

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: KANIKAPILA, (NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ENDING 35)

MUSICA DEL ENDING

1). "y un entrenador que estaba llorando"

"y queriendo escapar de las chicas"

"sintiendo como sus rodillas comienzan a temblar"

2). "el pelinegro solo peleando con ganas… corriendo por su vida y cuerpo"

"uniendo a las chicas locas, corriendo sin parar"

3). "como un harem loco y del amor que se trauma al solo verlo"

"de ash depende de seguir luchando con mas fuerza para no ser tocado"

4). "correr con lagrimas sin nada que temer"

"esta bien que sigas con tu vida"

"puedes incluso estirar sus manos, oh, oh."

5). "que ash quiere solo escapar". (go, go)

"sigue corriendo ya". (lets go)

"que las chicas te alcanzan". (lets go)

"corriendo hasta el final…"

"por la culpa de este harem"

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)


	37. Los Raros Vuelven

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

Para el próximo especial loco y de vio… es decir de amor y cariño será a los 250 reviews.

Reviews, reviews.

Acepto foro y comunidad.

Gracias por los reviews, eh logrado crear 38 historias

Eh logrado lo que un fanfic de harem Pokemon hace falta que es traumar a ash con los demás chicos cada capitulo con las chicas.

ADVERTENCIA

Si eres menor de edad, no leas esto, ya que contiene un lemon o violaciones en contra de ash.

Si lo lees, es tu responsabilidad y no del autor.

TOTAL DE REVIEWS HASTA AHORA: 200 Y LO PROMETIDO ES AHORA, EL ESPECIAL PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

NUEVO OPENING, XD.

NUEVO ENDING, XD.

NOTA: MUCHOS O ALGUNOS YAOIS, XD, ME HAN DICHO QUE CUANTOS CAPITULOS FALTAN O COMO TERMINARA LA HISTORIA, PUES LA VERDAD LECTORES, AUN FALTA UN LARGO CAMINO POR RECORRER, PERO MI UNICO FIN ES HACER QUE LO PASEN BIEN, ADEMAS DE DARLES CONSEJOS EN EL CASO DE LOS HOMBRES DE CÓMO HACER UN FANFICS DE HAREM COMO LAS MUJERES, PORQUE HAY QUE ADMITIRLO, PARECE QUE ESTE ES EL PRMER FANFIC QUE TIENE A UN PROTAGONISTA SIENDO ABUSADO Y AMADO POR….

37 CHICAS, DIOS MIO Y QUE FALTAN TRES O MAS SEGÚN LO QUE PIDAN USTEDES

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR ASH, (HAREM X ASH)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (VIDEL X GOHAN)

AMOR POR ICHIGO, (RUKIA X ICHIGO)

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (SAKURAGI X FUJI), COMPLETADO.

AMOR POR SENA, (SENA Y SUZUNA, EYESHIELD 21)

DESTINO, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (ASH, POKEMON)

DESTINO UZUMAKI, (NARUHINA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (ASH X DAWN), PEARLSHIPPING.

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (ASH X DAWN Y LYRA)

EL REGRESO DE ZED, (KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA)

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

EL VIAJE DE ASH, (ROMANCE Y HAREM)

GUERRA POR NARUTO, (NARUTO HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH

GUERRA POR BART SIMPSON, HAREM.

GUERRA POR LUFFY, HAREM, ONE PIECE.

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

LA LEGENDA COMIENZA, (ASH X DAWN)

LA MALDAD, (NARUHINA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

LOS PRINCIPES DEL HAREM, (NARUTO Y POKEMON, CROSOVER, HAREM)

LOS SHOWS, (ASH POKEMON)

MI AMOR, (ASH X DAWN)

MI ASH, (MAY X ASH)

MI CORAZON, (SONIC Y AMY)

MI MELODIA, (LINK X SARIA, LEGEND OF ZELDA)

NARUTO DAY, (NARUHINA)

NEGRO CORAZON, (NARUTO HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO, (SAKURAGI X FUJI, RUKAWA X HARUKO)

SLAMDUN DEL AMOR, (SAKURAGI X FUJI)

TORNEO MUNDIAL, (SHONEN JUMP)

UN CORAZON, AMOURSHIPPING, (ASH Y SERENA)

VISION, (ANABEL X ASH, POKEMON)

YANDERE, ESTILO POKEMON, (ASH Y ASESINA)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, (DEXTER LABORATORIO)

OPENING: Distance estilo harem, XD.

Música del opening

1)."yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

2). "las chicas, ya con sus besos vienen"

"como unas locas, cada mañana"

"de día es, muy alegre desperté"

"comienza una locura yéndome lejos y sueño mojado"

3). "a la distancia, observo mis violaciones ya"

"empaco mis cosas, comienza un harem que no tendra fin…"

4). "yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

5). "gracias autor, ah, ya me traumaste"

"no me dejaste, incluso mi virginidad"

"ellas son mi, ah, pesadilla del harem tal vez ya me vaya"

"ire a la distancia"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-AAAAAH, ESO SI DUEEEELEEEEEEEE. Grita ash con la cara palida.

-al fin eres mío ash ketchum. Dijo Giselle y ve como el entrenador estaba y se sonroja.

-bueno… como no hay nadie mirando. Dijo la chica roja y se saca sus bragas pero no la falda y se lleva de las piernas al pobre ash a la cabaña y las pokelovers mientras corrían a la cabaña de ash.

-ASH, VAMOS POR TI. Gritaron las chicas más con skyla, para ash, el creia que esto iba a acabar, pero en la frontera de la playa, había una chica de cabello rosado y con una cinta en la nariz.

-al fin estarás conmigo ashi. Dijo la chica de nombre Maylene, la entrenadora de pokemone estilo pelea, pero no era la única, ya que cerca de la playa también estaba una chica de tez morena con ojos de color verde llamada shauna, de kalos.

-Miette y Serena, no me rendiré, juro que ash estará conmigo. Dijo la chica con corazones, mientras eso pasaba, en pueblo paleta, más bien en una cueva.

-pika, Pikachu. (ya no… ya no puedo mas, ash te odio). Dijo el Pokemon cansado después de ser vio… es decir amado por buneary y fennekin que estaban durmiendo y piplup estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que habia pasado.

-piplup, piplup, (quede traumado de por vida). Dijo el Pokemon con la cara palida, pero de repente llega un Pokemon, era nada meno que meloetta, la Pokemon de cynthia.

-meloet, meloetta, (Pikachu, tengamos hijos). Dijo la Pokemon con una cara de pervertido acercándose a pikachu que estaba en shock.

-PIKAAAAAAAA. Se escucha un grito en aquella cueva, mientras que cerca de la playa.

-ahora veras ash, me las pagaras. Dijo rictchie con su Pikachu traumado.

-pika, (te van a matar o peor). Dijo su Pokemon con pena.

CAPITULO 37: LOS RAROS VUELVEN.

Estábamos en la cabaña de ash mientras el estaba feliz de la vida mientras que una chica disfrazada de gatubela y con un látigo estaba en frente de el.

-GISELLE, NO. Era ash con una gran felicidad, mientras que la castaña estaba encima de el para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras que nuestro entrenador estaba aun desnudo y atados de manos y pies, en eso la chica se para y enciende una radio mientras que sonaba una musica sexy y sensual.

-miau, ash, ahora te Hare un regalo. Dijo la chica comenzando a bailar haciendo que nuestro entrenador tenga la cara roja, pero Giselle se acerca lentamente para besarlo de nuevo.

-ahora seras mio, mi amor. Dijo la chica, pero las pokelovers de ash llegan tirando la puerta y se quedan palida al mirar la escena.

-AAAAAH, ASH. Gritaron las chicas mirando la escena.

-chi-chi-chicas, no es lo-lo que parece. Dijo ash con miedo y temblando, en eso las chicas lo miran y quedan con la cara babeando.

-(es mas grande de lo normal). Pensaba anabel sonrojada como las chicas al ver al amigo de ash, XD.

-esto… disculpen, pero mi amor y yo estamos ocupados lagartonas. Dijo la castaña mirando con celos a las chicas.

-¿Cómo que tu ash?. Dijo misty celosa al ver a giselle.

-un momento… ¿tabla?. Dijo la gatubela al mirar a la pelinaranja que se coloca con la cara muy roja y cubriéndose el busto mientras las demás se aguantaban la risa.

-disculpa, pero mi nombre es misty, degenerada. Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Giselle.

-si, como no, pero compara los…. Decía la chica de gatubela.

-DEJA DE MIRAR LOS PECHOS. Grita más roja la chica de cabello naranja.

-bueno… como veo, no soy la unica que ama a ash. Dijo Giselle mirando al grupo de chicas.

-LO AMAMOS. Gritaron todas, mientras que ash estaba llorando por la suerte que le dio arceus.

-arceus, ¿Qué te eh hecho para que me hagas esto?. Dijo el azabache con lágrimas, mientras en otra dimensión.

-no se porque carajo te quejas, aguántate. Dijo el Pokemon legendario mirando por una especie de esfera de cristal la escena.

-chicas. Dijo ash pero en eso todas lo van a ver.

-ash, tengamos lo que no pudimos terminar. Dijo roxie mirando tiernamente a ash.

-olvidalo, loli, el y yo lo haremos ahora. Dijo dawn mirando al azabache.

-si, como no, con tu trasero. Dijo cynthia con una sonrisa.

-DEJA DE MIRARME EL TRASERO. Grita la peliazul sonrojada.

-oye ashi, ¿quieres venir conmigo para el amor?. Dijo angie como may mirando a ash que estaba con la cara palida y ojos blancos.

-esto… bueno, yo. Decía ash mirando a las chicas.

-ashito, mío, hagámoslo con pasion y ternura. Dijo cresserlia mirando a su amor.

-olvídalo vaca lechera, el y yo lo haremos. Dijo latias mirandolo de una forma picara.

-segura, yo y mi niño, haremos juntos que te hagas un hombre. Dijo la morena de iris sonrojada.

-disculpa, loli, pero el y yo lo haremos como arceus manda. Dijo diantha con una sonrisa picara.

-pero tu estas vieja. Dijo la rubia de Bianca con la cara roja.

-lo mismo digo. Dijo elesa mirando a la chica de kalos.

-QUE NO SOY UNA VIEJA, CARAJO. Grita la peligris con la cara roja, en eso las chicas discuten por ash, pero en eso tres chicas se lo llevan sin que las demás se den cuenta, subiendo al segundo piso, mientras que nuestro héroe del harem estaba con la cara roja, llegaron a una de las habitaciones, donde había una cama en forma de corazón, en eso una de ellas cerro la puerta con pestillo y con una silla en el caso que las demas intenten abrirla, en eso dejan a ash encima de la cama.

-muy bien, ash ahora te demostrare que es una mujer. Dijo viola de la region de kalos mirando pícaramente a ash.

-asi es, amorcito de mi vida. Dijo Miette sonriendo.

-Pero ash y yo primeros. Dijo serena mirando a ash que tenia la cara roja e intentando desatarse porque sabia que lo que iba a pasar, una violación multiple, en eso serena con las dos chicas se quitan la ropa quedando en ropa interior, mientras que el azabache al verlas, bota mucha sangre por la nariz.

-¿Quién va ir primero?. Dijo viola pero en eso recibe un golpe en la nuca de parte de Miette, dejándola caer inconcientemente.

-Oye Mie… Decia serena, pero recibe un golpe de la chica haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-lo siento serena, pero como dicen, la mas fuerte lo toma. Dijo la peliazul que mira a ash que estaba con mucho miedo, en eso la chica salta encima de el para besarlo en los labios dejando a ash con la cara roja, mientras que con las demas.

-oigan, ¿Dónde esta nuestro ash?. Dijo macey mirando a los lados como las chicas.

-es cierto…un segundo, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?. Dijo Alexia buscando a viola.

-es cierto, pero ¿miette y serena?. Dijo skyla con las demas.

-no sera que. Dijo Daisy oak.

-ellas no. Dijo marina con la cara palida.

-chicas dejaron una nota. Dijo violett mirando la nota.

-¿Cómo?. Dijeron la chicas acercándose y la nota decía asi.

"chicas, si lo buscan, ya no esta con ustedes, nosotras como serena y Miette y yo viola, nos lo llevamos hacia la piscina para hacerlo nuestro"

"firma viola", al terminar de leerlas, las chicas estaban que se hacian demonios.

-esas calenturientas. Dijo Lily celosa.

-mi hermana esta muerta. Dijo alexia enojada.

-no las voy a dejar que ellas se lo lleven. Dijo Penélope con una cara de matar.

-digo que las busquemos, por ash. Dijo melody con un cuchillo grande.

-por primera vez, te apoyo. Dijo leaf mirando a la flautista de segunda, XD.

-vamos chicas. Dijo zoey seria.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas que se fueron a excepción de georgia y roxie.

-ya lo sabes. Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-si, terminemos con nuestro amor. Dijo la pelirroja de unova y ambas se dirigieron al segundo piso y buscaron por todos los lados, hasta que en una habitación se escuchaban ruidos.

-oh, ash, se siente muy rico, de veras.

-oh…. Joder, ¿Por qué a mi?. Era la voz de un joven llorando.

-oh, si, se siente muy bien, mas duro.

-ayuda, por amor a mi dignidad.

-estan con el. Dijo la peliblanca con la cara palida.

-lo estan haciendo, pobre de mi ashito. Dijo georgia, pero en eso roxie encuentra de la nada una motosierra.

-alejate. Dijo la albina y activo la herramienta atacando la puerta, mientras que con las demas, ya estaban llegando a la piscina donde estaba Ritchie que llego con su Pikachu, estando en traje de baño para darse un relajante baño.

-se siente rico el agua. dijo el castaño.

-pika, pikapi. (Tienes… un momento), de pronto se sintio un temblor y ambos salieron del agua y vieron un polvo grande donde estaban las chicas llegando.

-ASH. Gritaron todas y se detuvieron.

-un momento, ¿ustedes lo conocen?. Dijo el castaño mirando a las chicas mientras que su Pikachu estaba retrocediendo poco a poco.

-este no es ash. Dijo Casey con lágrimas.

-pues claro que no soy el, un amigo, pero un poco idiota para su e…. decia el castaño pero de pronto sintio un escalofrio al ver a las chicas con los ojos rojos y con aura de fuego.

-mocoso. Dijo Lorelei tronando sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa le dijiste a mi amor?. Dijo clair mirando al chico que estaba palido.

-de esta no te salvas, apuesto que te mando el rey yaoi. Dijo korrina mirando al castaño.

-¿rey yaoi?, ¿Quién demonios es ese?. Dijo Ritchie con una gota.

-pues quien mas, el brock. Dijo lucy con una cara de asesina en serie.

-no jodas, pero que… decia el castaño hasta que recibió un golpe de parte de marina que lo manda a caer.

-auch eso dolió. Dijo el castaño con lágrimas.

-Ahora veras. Dijo cynthia y todas las chicas se acercaron poco a Poco a Ritchie que estaba llorando, en eso se escuchan golpes y patadas, dejando después al Cataño en el suelo inconsciente y con heridas con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, mientras que su Pikachu estaba traumado y temblando, en eso las chicas lo atan a un madero que estaba en el lugar colocando un letrero.

"el principe del yaoi", retirándose del lugar, pero en eso mismo momento, se quiebra una ventana mostrando a un azabache cayendo, pero siendo atrapado por una chica de cabello rosa y con una bandita en su nariz.

-oh, pero si es ash. Dijo misty, pero…

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas con la cara pálida

FLASHBACK

-ahora. Dijo Georgia y golpearon la puerta ya destrozada, por roxie y cuando entran ven a viola como a serena aun inconsciente, pero Miette cubriéndose los pechos encima de ash que tenia un papel en la nariz color rojo.

-PERVERTIDA. Gritaron ambas haciendo que serena como viola se despierten.

-Miette. Dijeron ambas con una venita en la sien.

-aléjense de mi locas, lo hago por amor. Dijo la peliazul, tomando a ash, retrocediendo, pero las demás estaban acercándose para quererla y amarla.

-te voy a matar. dijo serena viendo a Miette.

-date por muerta. Dijo Viola con cara de asesino en serie.

-Ash, es mio. Dijo georgia mirando al azabache.

-el es mio, perra. Dijo roxie con una venita dejando en shock a la peliazul que al retroceder, se tropieza haciendo que el pobre chico se estrelle contra la ventana quebrándola y cayendo.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas al ir a ver a la ventana, mientras que el azabache caía.

-(al fin, voy a morir). Pensaba el entrenador Pokemon, pero en eso una chica de cabello rosa lo atrapa.

-te tengo mi amor platonico. Dijo la chica conocida como Marlene, la entrenadora de Pokemon y peleadora.

-(oh, mierda). Pensaba ash llorando de tristeza.

-veo que tus lagrimas son por extrañarme. Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada, y las chicas lo ven con celos.

-VAMOS CHICAS. Grita Cynthia comenzando a correr con las demás.

-También nosotras. Dijo serena y Miette se vistió como las demás para perseguir a su amor, mientras que con Marlene, ella estaba corriendo sosteniendo a su azabache, pero en eso pisa una trampa haciendo que ella quede colgada.

-suéltenme. Dijo la chica con la cara roja, en eso sale una chica morena de kalos, la misma shauna, amiga de serena.

-shauna… ¿también me amas?. Dijo ash con la cara pálida.

-ay no. Dijo la chica mirando a ash.

-¿en serio?. Dijo el azabache esperanzado.

-al contrario, te amo mucho. Dijo shauna con la cara feliz y sonrojada dejando como piedra a nuestro héroe, mientras eso pasaba

En la carcel.

-muy bien, pueden irse. Dijo el policia abriendo la celda.

-gracias señor. Dijo max con un ojo morado.

-esto… ¿Qué les paso a ustedes?. Dijo el policia mirando a los chicos que tenían marcas de haber sido golpeados, pero estos miran al preso gordo y alto.

-nada. Dijeron todos, pero el guardia les cierra la celda.

-oiga. Dijo Kenny con una venita.

-los dejare salir con una condicion. Dijo el policia.

-¿Cuál seria?. Dijo brock con una gota.

-quiero que uno de ustedes se besen con el otro, solo para ver al rey yaoi famoso como lo es ese señor. Dijo el guardia señalando a brock que estaba en posición fetal y llorando.

-reunion. Dijo gary y los yaois se reunieron.

-¿Quién lo hara?. Dijo gary.

-brock y cilan. Dijo max.

-concuerdo. Dijo barry como paul y drew.

-oigan. Dijo cilan con la cara roja.

-calmate, solo hazlo, ¿somos machos?. Dijo gary.

-si.

-¿somos hombre?. Dijo el castaño.

-obvio. Dijo clemont.

-si.

-entonces no seas marica y besense. Dijo gary mirando a ambos chicos que se acercaron y se dieron un beso con la cara pálida haciendo que los demás se comiencen a reír, después se separan y comienzan a vomitar por lo ocurrido, en eso el guardia los deja salir, ya estando afuera.

-bueno… lo que paso ahí. Dijo brock con lágrimas de cascada, mientras cilan estaba en el suelo traumado.

-se queda ahí. Dijeron todos con una gota.

-ahora a vengarnos de ash. Dijo clemont con lágrimas como los demás, pero ellos no contaban que tres chicas mas se acercaban hacia ash y las demás, como lo era candice, la entrenadora de Pokemon hielo.

-ahora veras ashito, haremos que el amor nuestro se grande. Dijo la chica sonrojada, no tan lejos de ella había una mas con cabello verde llamada sabrina.

-siento que mi ash esta en peligro de ser violado. Dijo la chica corriendo para encontrase con el y mas lejos de ahí, estaba una chica de cabello rojo llamada Flannery.

-ash, seras mio, ya que nuestro amor es fogoso. Dijo la chica, pero no tan lejos de ahí, estaba un chico de cabello blanco con ojos azules y con una camisa y pantalón de color blanco como azul, era latios transformado en humano.

-ash, si le tocaste un puto dedo a mi hermana, vas a sufrir. Dijo el Pokemon yendo hacia aya.

TRES CHICAS MAS SE UNEN AL HAREM, ASH MORIRA O NO.

¿EL HERMANO DE LATIAS SERA YAOI?

¿QUE PASARA CON NUESTRO HEROE?

Reviews, reviews.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: AMOR DE AMORES

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: KANIKAPILA, (NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ENDING 35)

MUSICA DEL ENDING

1). "y un entrenador que estaba llorando"

"y queriendo escapar de las chicas"

"sintiendo como sus rodillas comienzan a temblar"

2). "el pelinegro solo peleando con ganas… corriendo por su vida y cuerpo"

"uniendo a las chicas locas, corriendo sin parar"

3). "como un harem loco y del amor que se trauma al solo verlo"

"de ash depende de seguir luchando con mas fuerza para no ser tocado"

4). "correr con lagrimas sin nada que temer"

"esta bien que sigas con tu vida"

"puedes incluso estirar sus manos, oh, oh."

5). "que ash quiere solo escapar". (go, go)

"sigue corriendo ya". (lets go)

"que las chicas te alcanzan". (lets go)

"corriendo hasta el final…"

"por la culpa de este harem"

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)


	38. Amor de amores

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

LEER LA NOTA.

Para el próximo especial loco y de vio… es decir de amor y cariño será a los 250 reviews.

Reviews, reviews.

Acepto foro y comunidad.

Gracias por los reviews, eh logrado crear 38 historias

Eh logrado lo que un fanfic de harem Pokemon hace falta que es traumar a ash con los demás chicos cada capitulo con las chicas.

NOTA: LECTORES, LECTORAS, PERVERTIDOS COMO ERO-SENIN, HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA GUERRA POR ASH.

37 CHICAS, DIOS MIO Y QUE FALTAN TRES O MAS SEGÚN LO QUE PIDAN USTEDES

REVIEWS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS

LAS HISTORIAS NOMBRADAS SON MIAS EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION:

AMOR POR ASH, (HAREM X ASH)

AMOR POR GOHAN, (VIDEL X GOHAN)

AMOR POR ICHIGO, (RUKIA X ICHIGO)

AMOR POR SAKURAGI, (SAKURAGI X FUJI), COMPLETADO.

AMOR POR SENA, (SENA Y SUZUNA, EYESHIELD 21)

DESTINO, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

ARDIENTE ESPERA, (ASH, POKEMON)

DESTINO UZUMAKI, (NARUHINA)

DESTINO Y PERLA, (ASH X DAWN), PEARLSHIPPING.

EL CONCURSO, ASH X HAREM

EL PLAN DE LYRA, (ASH X DAWN Y LYRA)

EL REGRESO DE ZED, (KIBA ANIME, ZED X ROYA)

EL TRABAJO, (NARUHINA)

EL VIAJE DE ASH, (ROMANCE Y HAREM)

GUERRA POR NARUTO, (NARUTO HAREM)

GUERRA POR ASH

GUERRA POR BART SIMPSON, HAREM.

GUERRA POR LUFFY, HAREM, ONE PIECE.

LA DEUDA, (NARUTO)

LA DURA VIDA, (ASH X HAREM)

LA LEGENDA COMIENZA, (ASH X DAWN)

LA MALDAD, (NARUHINA)

LAS PREGUNTAS, (NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU)

LOS PRINCIPES DEL HAREM, (NARUTO Y POKEMON, CROSOVER, HAREM)

LOS SHOWS, (ASH POKEMON)

MI AMOR, (ASH X DAWN)

MI ASH, (MAY X ASH)

MI CORAZON, (SONIC Y AMY)

MI MELODIA, (LINK X SARIA, LEGEND OF ZELDA)

NARUTO DAY, (NARUHINA)

NEGRO CORAZON, (NARUTO HAREM)

SLAM DUNK DESTINO, (SAKURAGI X FUJI, RUKAWA X HARUKO)

SLAMDUN DEL AMOR, (SAKURAGI X FUJI)

TORNEO MUNDIAL, (SHONEN JUMP)

UN CORAZON, AMOURSHIPPING, (ASH Y SERENA)

VISION, (ANABEL X ASH, POKEMON)

YANDERE, ESTILO POKEMON, (ASH Y ASESINA)

¿CIENCIA O AMOR?, (DEXTER LABORATORIO)

OPENING: Distance estilo harem, XD.

Música del opening

1)."Yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"OH, comienzo ahora mismo"

2). "las chicas, ya con sus besos vienen"

"como unas locas, cada mañana"

"de día es, muy alegre desperté"

"comienza una locura yéndome lejos y sueño mojado"

3). "a la distancia, observo mis violaciones ya"

"empaco mis cosas, comienza un harem que no tendra fin…"

4). "yo era aquel, ah… arceus no me olvides"

"en un harem, atrás en el pasado"

"tu eres mi, ah, al que le di mi confianza, y ahora llorare"

"oh, comienzo ahora mismo"

5). "gracias autor, ah, ya me traumaste"

"no me dejaste, incluso mi virginidad"

"ellas son mi, ah, pesadilla del harem tal vez ya me vaya"

"ire a la distancia"

ANTES DE COMENZAR: NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN ASI DE TERMINAR EL FANFIC, AH MUCHOS LES GUSTA, PERO ES OPINION MIA, A ESTA HISTORIA LE FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SE DE UN TERMINO.

ASI QUE NO PIDAN SU TERMINO.

ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO PEDIRLO.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-entonces no seas marica y bésense. Dijo gary mirando a ambos chicos que se acercaron y se dieron un beso con la cara pálida haciendo que los demás se comiencen a reír, después se separan y comienzan a vomitar por lo ocurrido, en eso el guardia los deja salir, ya estando afuera.

-bueno… lo que paso ahí. Dijo brock con lágrimas de cascada, mientras cilan estaba en el suelo traumado.

-se queda ahí. Dijeron todos con una gota.

-ahora a vengarnos de ash. Dijo clemont con lágrimas como los demás, pero ellos no contaban que tres chicas mas se acercaban hacia ash y las demás, como lo era candice, la entrenadora de Pokemon hielo.

-ahora veras ashito, haremos que el amor nuestro se grande. Dijo la chica sonrojada, no tan lejos de ella había una mas con cabello verde llamada sabrina.

-siento que mi ash esta en peligro de ser violado. Dijo la chica corriendo para encontrase con el y mas lejos de ahí, estaba una chica de cabello rojo llamada Flannery.

-ash, serás mío, ya que nuestro amor es fogoso. Dijo la chica, pero no tan lejos de ahí, estaba un chico de cabello blanco con ojos azules y con una camisa y pantalón de color blanco como azul, era latios transformado en humano.

-ash, si le tocaste un puto dedo a mi hermana, vas a sufrir. Dijo el Pokemon yendo hacia aya.

CAPITULO 38: AMOR DE AMORES.

Pobre de nuestro entrenador Pokemon, como lo era ash ketchum, alias el mostaza, el cenizas, y para los raros lo llamaban el bastardo suertudo, por no aprovechar en la posición en la que estaba según el rey del yaoi, como lo era brock, pero bueno, después de haber caido desde la ventana al intento de una vez mas, de ser violado por las chicas, el estaba cayendo, pero una chica de cabello rosa lo atrapa como lo era Maylene, la entrenadora y peleadora, pero cuando ella escapaba, cae en una trampa quedando colgada, y una chica que conoce serena, toma ash, como lo era la morena de shauna.

-ay amor mio, como te encontre. Dijo la chica sosteniendo a ash, que estaba llorando de felicidad.

-no es cierto. Dijo el chico con lagrimas de tristeza, en eso la chica se va con ash corriendo, después de unos segundos, llegan las pokelovers.

-hay estas, mocosa. Dijo clair tronando los puños.

-muy bien, rosadita, dinos donde esta ash. Dijo dawn con un cuchillo.

-primero sáquenme de aquí. Dijo la chica de cabello rosa con miedo, misty corta la cuerda haciendo que Maylene se golpee en su pompis.

-auch…. Eso dolió, en eso anabel la toma.

-dime ahora, loli 3. Dijo anabel haciendo sonrojar a la recién llegada.

-¿a quien le dices loli, eh?. Dijo la chica con la cara roja.

-bueno… con iris y roxie son dos. Dijo la pelimorada haciendo que amabas nombradas esten rojas y con una venita.

-POR LO MENOS NO SOMOS HOMBRES. Gritaron la morena y la peliblanca haciendo que anabel este como piedra y en posición fetal, entonces serena toma a la pelirosa.

-ahora dinos, ¿Dónde esta nuestro amor?. Dijo serena con una mirada de asesinarla.

-bueno…. Yo estaba con el, pero cai en esta trampa quedando colgada, en eso, una chica parece que se llama shauna, le dijo que lo amaba y se… se lo llevo. Dijo la pelirosa haciendo que todas las chicas estén con la cara roja y en forma de demonios por los celos.

-¿shauna y ash?. Dijo Miette y con las demás chicas se fueron corriendo para perseguir a la chica que cargaba a ash.

-es todo, esa esta muerta, si lo toca. Dijo serena con un hacha.

-ah no, yo sere la que tenga a ash. Dijo may con una motosierra.

-olvidalo, vaca lechera, yo lo tendré. Dijo misty con una navaja.

-olvidalo misty, el es mío, si o si. Dijo dawn con una escopeta.

-EL ES MIO. Gritaron las chicas corriendo, mientras que con shauna y su presa… es decir ash, estaban ya cerca de una cueva de la playa donde según ella estarían a salvo de las lunáticas y violadoras de ash, (na, lo llevo para hacerlo con el, XD).

-muy bien, estaremos a salvo aquí. Dijo la morena sonrojada, mientras que nuestro entrenador estaba en shock por toda la situación, ya era de noche aun en aquel lugar, en eso shauna toma una piedra.

-oye ash. Dijo la chica mirándolo con cara de pervertida.

-¿si?. Dijo el chico con la cara pálida, pero recibe un golpe dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-ahora si amor mio, tendremos hijos y ellas no se interpondrán. Dijo la morena con la cara roja, en eso se quita la parte de debajo de la ropa.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

-RAYOS, SE SIENTE BIEN, OH ASH, TE AMO, TE AMO, AY, QUE RICO. Gritaba una chica mientras amaba a un azabache que estaba aun inconsciente, pero las chicas que estaban cerca de ahí.

-chicas, ¿Qué es ese ruido?. Dijo Daisy oak y las chicas se quedaron callada.

-OH, SI, SE SIENTE BIEN, ASH, SI QUE ES GRANDE. Se escuchaban los gritos haciendo que todas las chicas estén con la cara roja y con una hemorragia nasal al escuchar los gritos de satisfacción de la morena que estaba con ash en aquella cueva.

-VAMOS. Grita cynthia con la cara roja.

-Si. Dijeron las chicas y se fueron corriendo hasta donde provenían los gritos, cuando llegaron, quedaron pálidas, al ver una chica cómoda en el pecho de ash, que estaba recien despertando.

-auch… mi cabeza… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?. Dijo el azabache y vio a la chica que estaba recostada en su pecho, haciendo sonrojar mucho a ash, pero se puso de inmediato pálido al ver a las chicas que lo miraban con la cara roja y con cara de matar a la pobre chica de kalos.

-chi-chi-chicas. Dijo ash con mucho miedo y temblando. En eso shauna despierta después de haberlo hecho con ash.

-ay amor, eres una bestia. Dijo la morena con tono seductor dejando al entrenador como piedra.

-mocosa. Dijo cresselia tronando sus manos.

-¿eh?... ah, hola chicas. Dijo la chica con la cara pálida y muy asustada, en eso violet como Lily la toman de los brazos.

-shauna. Dijo serena mirando a la chica de ojos casi verdes.

-hola serena, gran noche, ¿no?. Dijo la morena sonriendo nerviosamente.

-tu sabias que a mi me gusta a ash. Dijo la pelimiel sonrojada.

-si, como no, tan caliente que estaban que casi lo violan. Dijo georgia sonriendo.

-PERO SI MIETTE NOS NOCKEO A MI Y A VIOLA. Grito la chica con la cara roja.

-asi que mi hermana. Dijo Alexa mirando a viola.

-que cosas no. Dijo viola con una sonrisa, pero en eso Alexa le toma del cuello.

-hermana, ahora juro que…. Decía Alexa mirando macabramente a su hermanita.

-chicas. Dijo ash con miedo.

-CALLATE. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja dejando en piedra a ash.

-pero chicas. Dijo ash con mas miedo.

-ay ash, porque no nos vamos a un lugar…. Tu sabes a uno mas tranquilo. Dijo macey dejando a nuestro entrenador con la cara roja, pero en eso leaf la saca.

-uy, ashi, vámonos a la cabaña y durmamos tranquilo. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

-pero…. Decia ash con la cara mas roja, en eso dawn saca a leaf.

-ashi, mi amorcito, vámonos a jugar, tu sabes. Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa pervertida, pero diantha saca a dawn.

-vamonos de aquí amor y vayamos a nuestro nido de amor y pasión. Dijo la peligris con una sonrisa dejando petrificado a ash.

-si, como no asalta cunas. Dijo melody con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que asaltacunas?. Dijo la chica con la cara roja.

-por lo vieja. Dijo Daisy riendo.

-QUE NO SOY VIEJAS, HIJAS DE BEEEEP, LAS QUE LOS BEEEEEP, EN SUS BEEEEP. Grito diantha con la cara roja, pero en eso Lorelei la saca.

-oye ash, vámonos de aquí a un lugar mas privado, tu sabes. Dijo la chica mostrando sus atributos haciendo que ash este con una hemorragia nasal.

-oye tu, vaca de la leche, es mi niño. Dijo iris celosa, comenzando a discutir con Lorelei .

-ash, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo angie dándole un beso a la mejilla de ash que estaba como en shock y mudo por la trauma, pero latias la saca.

-ashito, nos amamos y eso nadie lo sabra. Dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios, pero en ese mismo momento.

-¿QUE BEEEP MADRE SUCEDE AQUÍ?. Se escucha un grito y todas las chicas voltean a verlo, estaba un chico de cabello blanco con ojos azules y con una camisa y pantalón de color blanco como azul, era latios transformado en humano.

-¿hermano?. Dijo latias al sentir como el aura de latios, dejando impactada a las chicas.

-sabia que mi hermana estaba con este grandísimo…. Decia el chico, pero sintió un escalofríos al sentir como las chicas lo miraban con cara de asesinas psicopatas.

-¿Qué decías?. Dijo lucy mirando al pobre latios.

-escucha mocoso de beeeep, tu eres mas beeeep que el brock. Dijo Casey mirando enojada a latios.

-hermano. Dijo latias con una sonrisa.

-¿si?. Dijo el chico, pero en eso todas las chicas se abalanzan sobre el pobre muchacho, donde en esa cueva se escuchan varios golpes como patadas y el grito de un joven que estaba mas feliz de su vida.

-EN LA CARA NO, EN LA CARA NO. Se escuchaban como esos gritos, mientras que ash estaba chapándose el dedo al ver esta masacre de las chicas, para poco después, ver a al chico en el suelo con varios moretones y golpes.

-eso… dolio. Dijo el chico, pero en eso llegan unas bombas de humos que explotan haciendo que las chicas no vean.

-no veo nada. Dijo elesa.

-yo tampoco…. ¿Quién me esta tocando el pecho?. Dijo la rubia de Bianca.

-uy, lo siento. Dijo Giselle dejando a ambas con la cara roja.

-si que son raras y yo que creia que zoey y dawn. Dijo korrina con una sonrisa.

-QUE NO SOMOS ESAS Y DONDE ESTAS ASH. Gritaron zoey como dawn y cuando se discipo el humo, el azabache ya no estaba.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas con la cara palida.

-que alguien…. Ayude. Dijo latios en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con el?. Dijo skyla mirando al chico en el suelo.

-tengo una idea. Dijo paris con una sonrisa escalofriante y le susurro a las chicas. En eso tomaron a latios.

-SUELTENME LOCAS, ¿QUE ME VAN…. AAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucho un grito, mostrando después a latios en bikini de color rosa con corazones, amordazado y atado.

-muy bien, ahora por ash. Dijo marina sonrojada.

-SI. Gritaron todas y se fueron de ahí, dejando a latios en esa cueva, pero en eso…

-MMMM, MMMMM, MMMM, (ayuda, por amor a arceus), de pronto aparece un viejo, XD.

-vaya, vaya, una chica y atada. Dijo el anciano que se quito los pantalones dejando con la cara azul al peliblanco.

-MMMMM, MMMMMM, (ayuda de este lunático). Pero era tarde, se escucharon gritos de un hombre teniendo relaciones con el pobre latios, mientras que con ash, el estaba amordazado y atado, siendo arrastrado por unos chicos.

-genial, después de salir, ahora nos vengaremos de ti. Dijo cilan con una sonrisa

-si, ahora hay que llevarlo a la fortaleza abandonada del pueblo. Dijo clemont llorando de alegría, como ash, que lloraba por la suerte, después de un camino casi largo, llegaron a la fortaleza abandonada del pueblo, mas bien era un fuerte.

-diga su nombre. Dijo drew mirando desde arriba.

-somos cilan y clemont. Dijo el peliverde.

-digan la contraseña. Dijo el pelo de pasto sonriendo.

-(suspirando). Drew es el más guapo del mundo. Dijo el rubio con una gota, en eso abren la puerta del fuerte, haciendo que los chicos entren mas con el preso, pero lo que no sabían es que una chica de hielo escucho la contraseña.

-muy bien, esos yaois tienen a nuestro ash. Dijo una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, como lo era Flannery.

-si, pobre de mi amor. Dijo sabrina mirando la fortaleza.

-¿Cómo entraremos?. Dijo candice pensando.

-ya se. Dijo la pelirroja y comenzo a decirles a las chicas.

-suena raro, pero esta bien. Dijo sabrina como candice y se fueron de ahí, pero mientras que las chicas llegan a unos metros del fuerte.

-según mi rastreador, ash esta dentro. Dijo serena mirando su maquina, pero may saca un megafono.

-escuchen, sabemos que nuestro amor esta ahí, salgan y nadie sera herido. Dijo la castaña mientras que las chicas estaban esperando respuesta.

-JODANSE. Grita gary mirándolas desde el muro.

-asi es hermana, ash es nuestro prisionero y mañana en la mañana va a empezar la fase de cortar su hombria.

-MIERDA. Se escucha el grito de ash desde adentro de la fortaleza.

-IREMOS POR ASH Y USTEDES LA PAGARAN. Grita may como las chicas, y en eso se fueron a buscar cosas para hacer un asalto.

-muy bien, huelo algo raro. Dijo Kenny.

-lo siento. Dijo max sonrojado.

-que asco, me refiero que ellas van a venir, menos mal que rescatamos a ese chico de cabello castaño.

-gracias. Dijo Ritchie sonriendo con su Pikachu, que estaba con mucho miedo, luego de unos minutos, llegan a la entrada, tres chicos, uno de cabello rojo con un gran bigote mas con una capa que le cubría, luego una con una barba de color verde y otra de cabello casi castaño y negro con una barba larga.

-ojala que funcione. Dijo candice.

-¿Quién anda ahí?. Dijo paul mirándolos.

-esto… venimos aquí, porque somos machos…. Si, eso. Dijo Flannery sonrojada con su disfraz.

-¿Qué pasa?. Dijo brock con una corona.

-es que vinieron tres chicos aquí. Dijo el pelimorado.

-si son hombres, pruébenlo. Dijo el rey yaoi, en eso sabrina toma una gaseosa lo mas rápido y se tira un gran eructo dejando pálidas a Flannery como a candice.

-esta bien, dejenlos entrar. Dijo brock y abren las puertas del fuerte.

-bienvenido a la sociedad meagahiperultramacho donde mañana ese chico que esta en esa celda, será despojado de sus partes. Dijo barry con una sonrisa dejando en shock a las tres infiltradas mirando la celda donde el pobre de ash estaba encadenado a la pared y con ropa interior, cortesía de los yaois.

-pregunta. Dijo sabrina.

-¿si?. Dijo el rubio mirando a las tres.

-¿Qué hizo ese chico?. Dijo la peliverde.

-bueno, (soltando lagrimas), el tiene a muchas chicas y nosotros no, el es muy imbecil como un completo idiota. Dijo el rubio.

-OYE. Grita ash encadenado.

-es la verdad. Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, pero en eso tocan la campana.

-¿Qué es eso?. Dijo candice con una gota.

-hay que subir al muro, las chicas del idiota llegaron. Dijo barry y subieron al muro para ver, y si, eran las chicas que tenían armaduras, cascos, algunos bates como resolverás con bolas de color rosada como escaleras y con una bandera que tenia el rostro de ash mas con un corazon.

-A SUS PUESTOS. Grita gary y todos los chicos yaoi toman resolteras con bolas de color negra, mas con unas espadas de juguete y armaduras en sus partes bajas.

-ustedes, protejan al prisionero. Dijo brock mirando a las tres chicas encubiertas.

-SI. Dijeron las tres con una sonrisa pervertida, de pronto comienza a llover.

Reviews, reviews

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ASALTO Y VUELTA A CASA

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ENDING: KANIKAPILA, (NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ENDING 35)

MUSICA DEL ENDING

1). "y un entrenador que estaba llorando"

"y queriendo escapar de las chicas"

"sintiendo como sus rodillas comienzan a temblar"

2). "el pelinegro solo peleando con ganas… corriendo por su vida y cuerpo"

"uniendo a las chicas locas, corriendo sin parar"

3). "como un harem loco y del amor que se trauma al solo verlo"

"de ash depende de seguir luchando con mas fuerza para no ser tocado"

4). "correr con lagrimas sin nada que temer"

"esta bien que sigas con tu vida"

"puedes incluso estirar sus manos, oh, oh."

5). "que ash quiere solo escapar". (go, go)

"sigue corriendo ya". (lets go)

"que las chicas te alcanzan". (lets go)

"corriendo hasta el final…"

"por la culpa de este harem"

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

30 CHICAS POR AHORA Y FALTAN MAS.

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)


	39. El Asalto y vuelta a casa

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.

PROXIMO CAPITULO CON UN OPENING Y ENDING NUEVO

OST O MUSICA DEL CAPITULO:

" _**william y britney spears scream and shout"**_

NOTA: LECTORES, LECTORAS, PERVERTIDOS COMO ERO-SENIN, HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA GUERRA POR ASH.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-bienvenido a la sociedad meagahiperultramacho donde mañana ese chico que esta en esa celda, será despojado de sus partes. Dijo barry con una sonrisa dejando en shock a las tres infiltradas mirando la celda donde el pobre de ash estaba encadenado a la pared y con ropa interior, cortesía de los yaois.

-pregunta. Dijo sabrina.

-¿si?. Dijo el rubio mirando a las tres.

-¿Qué hizo ese chico?. Dijo la peliverde.

-bueno, (soltando lagrimas), el tiene a muchas chicas y nosotros no, el es muy imbecil como un completo idiota. Dijo el rubio.

-OYE. Grita ash encadenado.

-es la verdad. Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, pero en eso tocan la campana.

-¿Qué es eso?. Dijo candice con una gota.

-hay que subir al muro, las chicas del idiota llegaron. Dijo barry y subieron al muro para ver, y si, eran las chicas que tenían armaduras, cascos, algunos bates como resolverás con bolas de color rosada como escaleras y con una bandera que tenía el rostro de ash más con un corazón.

-A SUS PUESTOS. Grita gary y todos los chicos yaoi toman resolteras con bolas de color negra, mas con unas espadas de juguete y armaduras en sus partes bajas.

-ustedes, protejan al prisionero. Dijo brock mirando a las tres chicas encubiertas.

-SI. Dijeron las tres con una sonrisa pervertida, de pronto comienza a llover.

Capitulo 39: el asalto y vuelta a casa.

Estábamos en una noche lluviosa, donde los chicos yaoi tenían rastrado al azabache de ash, donde estaba encadenado a una especie de celda, mientras que las pokelovers estaban afuera del fuerte preparándose para el ataque hacia la fortaleza de los yaois, mientras que las tres nuevas chicas que se unen al harem estaban adentro como infiltradas donde el barry les dio la misión de proteger a ash sea como sea, lo que no sabia el rubio es que esas chicas como lo eran la candice, la Flannery y Sabrina estaban enamoradas del azabache.

-joder, solo por ser sexy me pasa esto. Dijo ash en la celda aunque estaba feliz debido a que no era violado por una loca enamorada, mientras que con los raros.

-hombres y yaoi del brock. Dijo Gary serio.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, JODER. Grita el criador con una corona de color rosa y corazoncitos.

-como digo, hombres, ya nos cansamos de esto, somos machos. Dijo el castaño soltando lágrimas.

-si. Dijeron los demás llorando.

-SOMOS MACHOS. Dijo el Gary mas serio.

-SI. Dijeron todos.

-SOMOS HOMBRES Y ASH SUFRIRA. Grita gary como los demas yaoi mientras que con las chicas, ella estaban formadas para comenzar a atacar.

-chicas y lolis. Dijo cynthia haciendo sonrojar a iris como roxie mientras las demás aguantaban la risa.

-chicas, ash, nuestro amor esta ahí, se que el nos ama. Dijo la rubia sonrojada como las demás chicas de ash.

-NO ES CIERTO. Se escucha un grito desde la fortaleza.

-y nosotras lo hicimos mucho con el. Dijo cynthia con mucho valor.

-USTEDES ME VIOLARON. Se escucha de nuevo el grito que provenía del fuerte.

-ASH TE AMAMOS. Gritaron las chicas con corazones en los ojos y sonrojadas.

-MIERDA. Se escucha nuevamente el grito que venia de la fortaleza.

-por ash. Grito la rubia.

-POR ASH. Gritaron las chicas y comenzaron a correr hacia el fuerte y con las escaleras.

-FUEGO. Grita gary y los yaois lanazan las bolitas negras en contra de las chicas haciendo que Bianca como elesas además de macey queden el suelo mientras seguían atacando, en eso latias como anabel tiran bolas rosadas donde le llegan a los bajos de brock.

-uy, hasta eso me dolio. Dijo cilan con miedo, pero el criador cae desde el fuerte al suelo.

-BROCK. Gritan los raros al ver la caida de su rey yaoi, mientras esto pasaba, las tres infiltradas llegan hasta la celda de ash.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Dijo el azabache mirando a las tres extrañas, mientras que ellas con varias patadas hacen que la puerta de la celda caiga, en eso candice con Flannery toman unos cuchillos para sacarles y abrirles las cadenas que sostenían a ash dejándolo libres.

-muchas gra…. No me jodan. Dijo ash al ver que las tres extrañan se sacan su disfraz quedando pálido.

-ay amor mío. Dijo sabrina corriendo para besar en los labios al azabache dejando a la castaña como a la pelirroja, en eso Flannery la saca para besarlo con mucha pasión e incluso le mete la lengua dejando mas sonrojado a nuestro joven del harem, pero la castaña de candice la saca a la fuerza y abraza a ash haciendo que este quede atrapado en sus pechos.

-ay ashito mío, cuanto te quiero. Dijo la chica abrazándolo mas fuerte haciendo que ash se quede casi sin aire.

-lo estas matando loca. Dijo Sabrina preocupada por su amor y candice lo suelta.

-¿chi-chicas?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Dijo el azabache temblando frente a ellas tres.

-bueno, vinimos porque nos enamoramos de ti. Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada dejando en piedra al entrenador Pokemon.

-o sea que ustedes. Dijo ash temblando y señalando a las chicas.

-te amamos ashi. Dijeron las tres mientras que el mostaza estaba en posición fetal y chapándose el dedo, mientras que con las pokelovers, se estaban protegiendo de las bolas negras que lanzaban los yaois, pero en esto colocaron las escaleras para comenzar a subir.

-voy por ti ash. Dijo angie subiendo por las escaleras.

-olvídalo. Dijo Ritchie con una sonrisa, toma la escalera y lo empuja haciendo que la cabeza de pasto caiga haciendo que cresselia caiga chocando sus labios.

-AY QUE ASCO. Grito la rubia por el beso mientras que los chicos estaban con la cara roja.

-ATENTOS. Dijo gary y todos sacaron sus espadas de juguete para defenderse de las chicas que subían por las escaleras, mientras que con ash.

-amor vayámonos de aquí. Dijo candice con una sonrisa pervertida como la pelirroja y la peliverde tomando al entrenador a la fuerza.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo Ash llorando de una gran felicidad y las tres comenzaron a correr dentro de la fortaleza, mientras que con los yaois, se estaban defendiendo de los ataques de las chicas.

-toma. Dijo may dándole en los bajos a Kenny que cae con espuma en la boca.

-Adelante. Dijo Anabel seria.

-SI. Dijeron las chicas que ya la mayoría estaban encima del muro y comenzaron a atacar a los chicos que sufrían con los golpes de aquellas chicas de Ash.

-retro…. AAAAAAAAAAAH. Era gary siendo golpeado por marina, skyla y dawn con los bates, la batalla estaba decidida para los yaois, ya que cilan como Max eran los únicos que seguían en pie mientras que con los demás ya estaban atados como golpeados.

-mi dolor. Dijo paúl llorando como un bebe.

-chicas, no nos hagan daño. Dijo el peliverde con mucho miedo que se orino en los pantalones.

-que asco. Dijo max separando un poco de cilan.

-ríndanse y dígannos donde estas Ash. Dijo melody con un bate como las demás que miraban a aquellos chicos con cara de asesinas psicópatas.

-esta en esa… ya no esta. Dijo Max con la cara pálida viendo la celda vacia.

-¿Cómo que no esta?, Dijo el peliverde, pero recibió un golpe de cazey que lo mando a dormir dejando solo al pobre de max a merced de las chicas.

-no chicas… AAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito dentro del fuerte, luego de unos minutos estaban los raros atados y desnudos frente a las pokelovers de ash.

-suéltenos. Dijo drew llorando-

-si, como lo dijo este tarado, suéltennos por arceus. Dijo Barry con muchas lágrimas.

-QUE NO SOY UN TARADO. Grita el peliverde con una venita en la sien.

-CALLENSE. Gritaron las chicas haciendo que los raros se callen, en eso Penélope toma a brock del cuello.

-a ver dinos rey del yaoi, ¿Dónde esta ash?. Dijo la pelirroja mirando de una manera sombría al criador que tenia mucho miedo que se hizo pipi.

-no se donde esta, lo juro…. NO ME MATEN. Grita brock llorando como un bebe.

-dice la verdad. Dijo Penélope a las chicas que estaban como tristes al no saber donde esta el azabache, pero en eso se escucha un grito dentro de una habitación del fuerte.

-OH, SI, ASH, TE AMO MUCHO, ES MUY GRANDE, ARCEUS. Se escucha el grito de una de las tres chicas teniendo sexo con ash.

-MENTIRA, ME ESTAN VIOLANDO… DE NUEVO. Se escucha el grito de ash llorando mientras que las chicas estaban con una hemorragia nasal y con la cara roja mientras que los chicos estaban demasiado celosos que hasta clemont estallo.

-ash, hijo de beeeep, que te den en la beeeep con tus beeeep de novias. Dijo el rubio dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-chicas, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?. Dijo serena tronando sus puños.

-yo tengo una idea. Dijo leaf con una sonrisa macabra entonces le susurra la idea a las chicas.

-hagamoslo. Dijo zoey como las demas mirando a los chicos que temblaban de miedo.

-seamos machos. Dijo gary llorando.

-mejor callate. Dijo max con una venita.

-UN MOMENTO. Grita barry temblando.

-¿Qué quieres preso?. Dijo alexia mirando al rubio.

-ahora que recuerdo, llegaron tres personas raras, una de pelo castaño, una pelirroja y otra de cabello verde, parecen que eran chicas. Dijo el rubio dejando en shock a los muchachos como a las chicas.

-que beeep dijiste. Dijo keny enojado como los chicos.

-gracias, pero igual lo pagaran. Dijo iris con las demás chicas enojadas acercándose a los chicos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucharon varios gritos de cómo unas niñas llorando, después de unos minutos se muestran a los raros tados juntos y colgando en un arbol afuera del fuerte, (recordar que estaban desnudos, XD)

-esto no me puede estar pasando. Dijo paul con la cara pálida.

-ni que lo digas. Dijo brock llorando.

-todo por culpa de ash. Dijo Ritchie con lágrimas de cascada.

-no puedo creer que a mi corta edad me hayan dejado con estos raros. Dijo el de lente molesto.

-QUE NO SOMOS DE ESOS. Gritaron los demás con una vena.

-si como no, el primer paso es la negación. Dijo max haciendo llorar a los chicos.

-SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ. Gritaron todos, mientras eso pasaba, las chicas fueron hasta donde estaban los gritos, en tanto con ash, el estaba en una habitación de la fortaleza con las tres chicas que solo andaban en ropa interior y amándolo, (violándolo, XD)

-qu-que alguien me ayude. Dijo el entrenador agotado y débil por la perdida de sangre causado por la hemorragia nasal.

-oye ash. Dijo candice sonrojada.

-¿s-si?. Dijo ash con mucho miedo al ver a sus tres depredadoras.

-¿Quién de las tres es mas linda?. Pregunto Sabrina mirando atentamente a su amor de vida.

-bu-bueno… (Ay arceus ayúdame con esto). Pensaba Ash intentándose contactar con el Pokemon legendario, pero en su mente aparece una nota del mismo Pokemon.

"si quieres hablar con arceus, en eso lo sentimos, por favor de llamar en otro momento y si eres ash, que te jodan, porque me gusta verte en los harem".

-(mierda). Pensaba ash al ver esa nota en su mente.

-Ash, dinos ¿Quién es la mas bonita?. Dijo Flannery sonrojada.

-Bue-bueno la-las tres so-son li-lindas. Dijo ash haciendo que las tres chicas tengan corazones en los ojos y ellas se abalanzan de nuevo sobre ash, pero en eso la puerta se rompe gracias al trasero de dawn ya que las chicas la habian empujado.

-¿TENIAMOS QUE HACERLO ASI?. Grito la peliazul sonrojada.

-velo por el lado positivo, tu traseron es muy util asi. Dijo shauna haciendo sonrojar a todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué me ven asi?. Dijo la morena de kalos.

-vaya shauna, y yo que creia que tu y serena. Dijo diantha haciendo sonrojar muchos a las dos chicas.

-QUE NO HACEMOS ESO. Gritan ambas ya con la cara roja.

-chicas. Dijo ash con mucho miedo y las pokelovers quedaron mirando la escena, candice estaba encima de la cara de ash, sabrina en sus piernas y Flannery en su costado haciendo algo raro con una parte de ash.

-USTEDES. Gritaron las chicas con muchos celos.

-chicas, cálmense. Dijo ash con mucho miedo y llorando.

-un momento… candice. Dijo dawn mirando a la castaña.

-flannery. Dijo may con muchos celos.

-sabrina. Dijo misty con un hacha mirando a la peliverde.

-ho-hola chicas. Dijeron las tres con nerviosismo parándose del pobre entrenador.

-PERVERTIDAS Y CALENTURIENTAS. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja, mientras discutían, el azabache aprovecho para poder escapar de ahí con sigilo.

-tengo que correr. Dijo el azabache gritando como una niña y saliendo del fuerte rumbo a la cabaña que compartía con las chicas.

-ASH AYUDANOS Y JURAMOS QUE NO TE CASTRAREMOS. Gritaron los chicos llorando.

-JODANSE. Grita el azabache aun corriendo para salvarse, siendo que ya estaba amaneciendo en el pueblo de azurral, mientras que con las chicas.

-chicas. Dijo lucy, pero seguían discutiendo.

-ASH ES GAY. Grito la azabache haciendo que todas estén en posición fetal y con un aura depresiva.

-Lo siento por ocuparlo, pero ash…. NO ESTA. Grita lucy haciendo que las chicas se alarmen.

-tubo que irse a la cabaña del amor. Dijo roxie babeando.

-pervertida. Dijo zoey mirando a la albina.

-Concuerdo. Dijo Miette mirando a la peliblanca.

-BASTA DE CHARLAS Y VAMONOS POR NUESTRO AMOR. Gritaron las chicas y se fueron corriendo tras el azabache. Que ya estaba llegando, pero vio que su mama, johanna como Yellow y bonnie estaban con las maletas.

-ash… ¿Por qué andas en ropa interior?. Dijo delia sonrojada al ver así a su hijo mientras que las dos chicas rubias como johanna estaban babeando.

-larga historia… ¿vamos a casa?. Dijo el azabache cansado.

-obvio que si, ya han pasado los tres días desde que llegamos, ve a arreglar tus cosas… ahí vienen las chicas. Dijo delia sonriendo.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas enamoradas.

-veo que se han unido mas chicas para mi hijo, hurra. Dijo la castaña sonriendo levemente mientras que ash ya estaba con sus ropas y entro al bus que contrato johanna mientras el temblaba.

-¿mama?. Dijo dawn mirando a su madre.

-dawn, ese ash esta ruaaaar. Dijo la peliazul haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrojen mucho.

-no me digas que… dijo dawn con la cara roja.

-no jodas.

-si.

-no jodas.

-si

-NO JODAS. Grito la peliazul que se desmayo y bonnie con Yellow la subieron al bus.

-vaya asi que la madre de ella… oh arceus. Dijo Maylene sonrojada como las chicas.

-muy bien chicas su… decía delia y ya todas estaban en el bus mirando a ash que se desmaya por todo lo ocurrido.

-bus, dijo la mama de ash con una gota y se subió al bus que partió para regresar a pueblo paleta, lo que no sabían es que ya había unas dos chicas dentro de la residencia de los ketchum.

-se que a mi amor no le molesta si estoy acá. Dijo aria, la reina de kalos acompañada de una chica de cabello casi rojo como rosa de nombre ursula de la region de sinnoh si no me equivoco.

-cuando llegue ash, hare que este conmigo en la cama si o si. Dijo ursula sonrojada, mientras eso pasaba, en la cueva de Pikachu, estaba todo bien que incluso en una pelea entre meloetta con buneary y fennekin manda a volar a la rata amarilla.

-bun, buneary. (es tu culpa lunatica, ahora Pikachu salio volando)

-piplup, piplup. (Chicas desátenme). Pidio el pingüino con lágrimas y las pokemones lo desatan y el Pokemon de agua corre para ayudar a pikachu.

-meloetta, meloetta. (Pikachu voy por ti). Dijo la Pokemon que se fue haciendo que ambas como bueneary como fennekin estén tan furiosas que evolucionan, dejando mostrar a una lopunny como a una braxien, (muajajaja, ahora si, Pikachu sufrirá como ash, XDXD).

-loppuny, (vamos por ti Pikachu). Dijo el Pokemon conejo y con braxien se van a buscar a pikachu que estaba inconsciente y con los ojos en remolinos.

BUNEARY Y FENNEKIN EVOLUCIONARON.

POBRE PIKACHU

POBRE ASH, SE LE UNIERON DOS CHICAS MAS

DELIA AMA A ASH

DAWN CONTRA JOHANNA

Reviews, reviews

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA SILLA DE RUEDAS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)


	40. La Silla de Ruedas

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

ANTES DE LEER: ME MOLESTA UN MONTON QUE ME DIGAN QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA, EN SERIO, ME ENOJA MUCHO, MI UNICO FIN ES ENTRETENERLOS Y HACERLOS LEER Y QUE LO PASEN BIEN, SE QUE ALGUNOS LO PEDIRAN POR ALGO.

PERO ME IMPORTA MUCHO SU OPINION, PERO SI VEO MAS PETICIONES DE TERMINARLO, NO SOLO LO FINALIZARE, SI NO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE ELIMINARA POR ¡POR CULPA DE ALGUNOS¡

ES MI SINCERA OPINION Y POSIBLE SENTENCIA, QUEDA MUCHO AUN, NO TANTO PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA SAGA.

1 AL 11: SAGA Nº1: LOS AMORES COMIENZAN

11 AL 41: SAGA Nº2: LAS CHICAS CAMINAN

41 AL X: SAGA Nº: EL CAMINO DE ASH

VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.

OPENING DEL FANFIC: SEISHUN KYOSOKYOUKO

Musica del opening

1)."No puedo ni hablar, siento que me van violar"

"pero solo quiero hacer llegar, las notas de ayuda que escribí con desesperación"

"entonces el harem llamo, ese día con mas intensidad"

"los raros que se unieron junto con el ayer"

"para vivir con las golpizas, OH yeah"

2). "pero creo que aquella violación dura"

"puede que aun te haga trauma"

"le diré a mi ashito, adiós para siempre"

3). "ahora que queremos intentar correr"

"tratar de escondernos de estas chicas"

"el tiempo que me dirá, aquellos harem de toda mi vida"

"tristeza por mis ojos va a correr, debido a la felicidad que sufro"

"y lo que me unirá, será aquel harem que me partirá en dos"

"baby"

NOTA: LECTORES, LECTORAS, PERVERTIDOS COMO ERO-SENIN, HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA GUERRA POR ASH.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-¿mama?. Dijo dawn mirando a su madre.

-dawn, ese ash esta ruaaaar. Dijo la peliazul haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrojen mucho.

-no me digas que… dijo dawn con la cara roja.

-no jodas.

-si.

-no jodas.

-si

-NO JODAS. Grito la peliazul que se desmayo y bonnie con Yellow la subieron al bus.

-vaya así que la madre de ella… oh arceus. Dijo Maylene sonrojada como las chicas.

-muy bien chicas su… decía delia y ya todas estaban en el bus mirando a ash que se desmaya por todo lo ocurrido.

-bus, dijo la mama de ash con una gota y se subió al bus que partió para regresar a pueblo paleta, lo que no sabían es que ya había unas dos chicas dentro de la residencia de los ketchum.

-se que a mi amor no le molesta si estoy acá. Dijo aria, la reina de kalos acompañada de una chica de cabello casi rojo como rosa de nombre ursula de la region de sinnoh si no me equivoco.

-cuando llegue ash, hare que este conmigo en la cama si o si. Dijo ursula sonrojada, mientras eso pasaba, en la cueva de Pikachu, estaba todo bien que incluso en una pelea entre meloetta con buneary y fennekin manda a volar a la rata amarilla.

-bun, buneary. (es tu culpa lunatica, ahora Pikachu salio volando)

-piplup, piplup. (Chicas desátenme). Pidio el pingüino con lágrimas y las pokemones lo desatan y el Pokemon de agua corre para ayudar a pikachu.

-meloetta, meloetta. (Pikachu voy por ti). Dijo la Pokemon que se fue haciendo que ambas como bueneary como fennekin estén tan furiosas que evolucionan, dejando mostrar a una lopunny como a una braxien, (muajajaja, ahora si, Pikachu sufrirá como ash, XDXD).

-loppuny, (vamos por ti Pikachu). Dijo el Pokemon conejo y con braxien se van a buscar a pikachu que estaba inconsciente y con los ojos en remolinos.

CAPITULO 40: SILLA DE RUEDAS

Que hermoso dia en pueblo paleta, los pidgeys vuelan, los tauros corren, una lopunny con un braxien como meloetta estaban buscando a su victima sexual como lo es Pikachu, en un bus cercano, habían muchas chicas que babeaban por el entrenador que estaba inconsciente y posiblemente feliz de la vida como una persona normal que fue violado muchas veces, sip, era un día tranquilo en aquel pueblo de la región de kanto.

-ACELEREN EL CHOFER, ACELEREN EL CHOFER QUE NUESTRO ASH SE ESCAPA DE LA MAMA DE SU MUJER. Cantaban todas las chicas mientras que bonnie le toca la mejilla a ash que comienza a despertar.

-esto… ¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo el azabache tocándose la cabeza.

-AMOR. Gritaron las chicas como mujeres y niñas con corazones en los ojos.

-mierda. Dijo ash con la cara pálida pero con una leve sonrisa.

-¿por cierto, donde estamos?. Dijo el azabache mientras temblaba ya que las chicas estaban con baba al verlo.

-bueno, estamos ya a punto de llegar a casa. Dijo su madre un poco ruborizada y el bus llega a la residencia ketchum.

-¿Qué le pasa a dawn?. Dijo el azabache mirando a la peliazul.

-pues veras… amor. Dijo johanna que se tapa la boca haciendo sonrojar a todos.

-¿Cómo?. Dijo el azabache con mucho miedo mientras que las demás estaban celosas.

-no es nada, pero ella… ella, si, se comió un burrito. Dijo la peliazul con nervios mientras que ash tenia una gota en la cabeza., cuando abrieron la puerta del bus, el fue el primero en bajar para irse corriendo por miedo a ser tocado, pero cuando entro, ya las dos chicas nuevas se abalanzaron sobre el para devorarselo mientras que ya todas las pokelovers estaban ya afuera del bus mirando con muchos celos la escena.

-un momento… ¿aria?. Dijo serena con un cuchillo lista para matar.

-¿aria?, ¿la misma reina de kalos?. Dijo Miette con un hacha y mirada sádica como las demás chicas.

-chicas. Dijo ash pero fue callado con un beso de lengua de ursula que lo dejo como piedra.

-URSULA SUELTA A MI NOVIO. Grita dawn que estaba despierta y que estaba casi como si fuera a transformarse.

-eh… pero el es mi lindo ash, no es justo que unas locas lo amen. Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

-que alguien me ayude. Dijo ash, para pararse de pronto, mientras que las demás se veían con caras de asesinas seriales.

-MAMA, era ash gritando como una niña.

-chicas cálmense. Dijo delia con una sonrisa.

-PERO YO AMO A MI AMOR ASH. Gritaron las chicas, mientras que el azabache tenía varias gotas.

-oigan chicas. Dijo ash mirando a las chicas.

-oye amor, ¿Quién es la mas linda?. Dijo dawn con la cara roja y todas las chicas como la mama de ash, XD, la mama de dawn, XD, Yellow y bonnie estaban atento a escuchar la respuesta.

-(oh no, ¿Qué hago?, se me ocurren dos opciones que si digo algo), pensaba el entrenador imaginándose las dos opciones.

IMAGINACION 1 DE ASH.

-bueno chicas, todas me parecen lindas. Dijo ash mientras que todas tenían corazones en los ojos, pero se acercaban poco a poco como si el azabache fuera una presa de violación, en eso ash comenzó a correr hasta el segundo piso y llego a apoyarse contra una ventana.

-ay amor, te voy violar. Dijo angie como las demás chicas acercándose poco a poco, ellas entonces corren y ash se arroja por la ventana cayendo.

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION

-(bueno… no seria mala idea). Pensaba el mostaza.

IMAGINACION 2 DE ASH.

-bueno chicas… la verdad es que me dan mie… decia ash pero en eso las chicas se acercan para después sacarle literalmente la ropa rasgándola y ustedes saben que paso con el pobre de ash, XD.

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION.

-ash responde. Dijo la peliazul con la cara roja como las demas.

-bueno chicas, todas son lindas. Dijo ash con los ojos cerrados mientras que las pokelovers estaban con la cara roja y tirando vapor por el cumplido del azabache, pero no todo era paz.

-si, mi amor cree que soy la mas linda. Dijo lucy sonrojada.

-si, como no, tu con diantha parecen anciana. Dijo serena con una sonrisa haciendo que las dos nombradas estén pálidas.

-QUE NO SOMOS ANCIANAS. Gritaron las dos chicas con la cara roja.

-pero serena ahora que recuerdo tu una vez me contaste que violaste a ash en una noche en kalos. Dijo Miette con una sonrisa dejando a ash con la cara pálida y a serena como a las demás chicas con la cara roja y con hemorragia nasal.

-escuchen chicas, yo y mi hijo. Dijo delia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?. Dijeron las chicas con las mejillas rojas.

-es que… es que yo… AMO A MI HIJO. Grita delia dejando en piedra a ash por la confesión de su mama, pero johanna la toma del cuello.

-un momento, tu no lo amas, yo lo amo. Dijo johanna para después tomar a ash y darle un beso estilo frances dejando al pobre con la cara palida.

-MAMA. Grita dawn con la cara roja.

-rayos, ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Por qué soy tan sexy?. Dijo ash con la cara roja por esta situación.

-un momento. Dijo bonnie y todas las chicas lo vieron.

-yo y yellow, amamos a nuestro príncipe y el ya lo hizo con nosotras. Dijo la pequeña haciendo que todas tengan un aura depresiva y a ash estando en la esquina en posición fetal y llorando.

-ash. Dijeron las chicas acercándose al pobre azabache.

-chi-chicas… amo-amores. En eso el azabache se tapa la boca porque con esa palabra cabo su tumba ya que las pokelovers lo escuchó y se sonrojaron mucho más.

-ASH, TAMBIEN TE AMAMOS. Gritaron todas con corazones en los ojos, pero en eso una de ellas tira una bomba de gas haciéndola explotar.

-pero que ray… decían varias cayendo inconsciente en el suelo, debido a que el gas era un anestesiante, ya todas estaban en el suelo, pero dos tenían una mascara especial para retener el gas anestesiante, entonces esas dos chicas se sacaron la mascara siendo las causante, may y cresselia mirando al pobre del azabache que estaba como las demás, dormido.

-muy bien, llevémoslo para hacerlo. Dijo la rubia mirando a su amor con una cara de pervertida.

-pero yo primero. Dijo la castaña, entonces toman al ketchum llevándolo a la habitación de su casa, cerrando con pestillo y como unas fieras, psicópatas y ninfomanías le quitaron toda la ropa como ellas, donde la castaña tenia un conjunto erótico de color rojo con amarillo y cresselia tenia como una especie de lencería de color azul, XD, pero de pronto ash despierta.

-auch… que demonios paso… ¿chicas?... chi-chicas. Dijo ash mirando a las dos raptoras o violadoras que tenian la cara roja, pobre del entrenador Pokemon.

-¿may, cresselia?. Dijo el mostaza temblando y se dio cuenta de que estaba sin ropa y se cubrio por la vergüenza.

-a-m-o-r-c-i-t-o. Dijeron ambas con un tono sensual haciendo que el pelinegro tenga sangre en la nariz, de repente may se abalanza sobre el azabache, pero por un error, le golpea en su ashito causándole un grito de gran felicidad a nuestro heroe.

-AAAAAAAAH. Era ash que después se queda inconsciente.

-ay may, creo que rompiste el juguete de amor. Dijo cresselia con un puchero.

-no espera.. si solo lo ende… enderezo. Dijo may tomando a ashito y lo dobla, en eso ash despierta.

-AAAAAAAAH, CARAJOOOO, ESO DUEEELEEEEEEE. Era el azabache para quedarse de nuevo inconsciente y con la cara pálida.

-listo, como nuevo. Dijo la castaña para después de unos diez minutos.

-OH, ARCEUS, ESO SI QUE DUELE, PERO QUE RICO… ME VENGO… ME VENGOOOOOO. Era la castaña que cae cansada después de torturar a su amorcito que seguía inconsciente, entonces cresselia saca a may.

-ahora es mi turno. Dijo la chica y se poso, para después sentir un dolor agudo.

-rayos… si que duele… duele mucho. Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios aguantando al sentir que perdió su virginidad, pero después de unos minutos.

-DAME MAS, MAS, MAS, DAME MAS, MALDITO ASH, TE AMO MUCHO MUCHOOOOOO. Era cresselia gritando de placer hasta que termino de la sesión de amor quedándose acurrucada en el pecho de ash como may, pero en las afueras de la residencia ketchum, estaba una chica vestida como de la realiza llegando con una maleta.

-así que dawn me quiere quitar a mi querido ash, pero yo… la princesa salvia tomare en mano al príncipe ash. Dijo la peliazul parecida mucho a la chica de sinnoh, pero cuando entro a la casa.

-¿Qué rayos paso?. Dijo salvia mirando a las chicas que estaban aun dormidas, pero sintió un olor raro y subió al segundo piso y llego hasta la habitación de ash, pero cuando abre la puerta encuentra a ash con las dos chicas dormidas junto a el y el estaba recién despertando.

-auch, carajo, eso si dolió… ¿eh?, NO MIERDA, NO DE NUEVO. Grita ash con la cara pálida, pero ve a la nueva chica que estaba ahí con las mejillas rojas y con una venita y de la nada saca un bate.

-¿Quién eres?. Dijo ash mirando a la peliazul, pero en eso may como cresselia despiertan.

-que rico estuvo amor. Dijo may dándole un beso en la mejilla al mostaza que se puso rojo.

-pero… ¿Quién es ella?. Dijo cresselia mirando a la peliazul que estaba en llamas por los celos.

-ahora que lo veo… se parece a traseroton. Dijo may mirando de reojo a la princesa salvia.

-¿traseroton?... ajajajajajaja, esa debe ser mi primita dawn. Dijo salvia riendose mucho por el nombre para dawn.

-ósea que eres salvia… ¿no me equi… AAAAAAAAAH. Era ash ya que la chica de cabello azul le dio una cachetada que lo mando a quebrar la ventana ya que ash estaba muy cerca de ella aun desnudo y ella por la vergüenza y el amor le da un golpe al azabache.

-ASH. Gritaron las tres chicas mientras el estaba volando por los aires, pero mas aun en la sala ya las chicas estaban despiertas como la mama de dawn como la del mismo ash.

-esa chica. Dijo misty como las demás con una venita, pero escucharon el grito de ash que aun seguía volando por los aires.

-¿Qué fue eso?. Dijo Anabel un poco preocupada, en eso Lorelei mira la ventana.

-bueno… cuento la buena o la mala. Dijo Lorelei con una gota.

-la buena. Dijo melody como las demás chicas.

-lo bueno es que ash esta bien, pero el esta volando… DESNUDO POR LOS AIRES. Grita la vaca lechera de cabello rojo, XD.

-ah que bueno… ASH. Gritaron las chicas que salieron con las demás que estaban en el segundo piso.

-MAY, CRESSELIA. Gritaron todas con una venita.

-CALMENSE, ASH ESTA EN PELIGRO. Gritaron la castaña con la rubia, pero también la peliazul.

-un momento… ¿dos dawn?. Dijo macey con una gota al ver a las dos chicas iguales.

-después le explico, vamos. Dijo salvia corriendo con las chicas.

-AAAAAAAAH, era ash gritando y se golpea en los bajos cuando cae sobre unas ramas..

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas yendo donde estaba ash que estaba en el suelo con espuma en la boca, después de eso llamaron a la ambulancia, para trasladarlo al centro Pokemon que recién inauguraron.

-¿Qué le paso a este joven?. Dijo la enfermera con la cara roja al ver a ash y miro a las chicas y ellas negaron.

-hay que llevarlo a urgencia. Dijo la pelirosa y lo llevaron a la sala para su tratamiento..

-es su culpa. Dijo delia señalando a may como a cresselia.

-un momento, la doble de dawn le dio el golpe. Dijo la castaña señalando a salvia.

-¿Quién es ella?. Dijo delia mirando a la nueva chica.

-buenas, mi nombre es salvia. Dijo la princesa haciendo una reverencia.

-basta de formalidades. Dijo roxie con una venita en la sien.

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí. Dijo salvia mirando a dawn.

-salvia, tu sabias que yo y ash nos amamos. Dijo la peliazul dándole una lamida a un cuchillo mientras que las demás tenían una cara pálida.

-Vaya, no creia que hubieran dos locas de cabello azul. Dijo marina sonriendo.

-OYE. Gritaron ambas.

-¿amigos de ash?. Dijo la enfermera joy.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?. Dijo la castaña preocupada por el estado de ash.

-el esta bien… pero… tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas por una semana, veo que su pelvis esta destrozado, como si hubiera sido aplastado por varias de las chicas de el, además que… su amigo sufrio un duro golpe, pero estara bien en una semana. Dijo la pelirrosa mirando a las chicas que solo empezaron a silbar como bonnie, Yellow y johanna.

-POR UNA SEMANA. Gritaron las chicas que estaban en la esquina con un aura depresiva, en eso salio ash en silla de ruedas.

-AMOR. Gritaron todas mirando con pena al azabache.

-chicas. Dijo ash con un poco de miedo Mirando a las chicas.

-bueno, regresemos a casa. Dijo su madre, pero el azabache tenia mas miedo con ella y regresaron todos a la residencia ketchum.

Reviews, reviews

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL CAMBIO DE LA CASA

ENDING: Mother, Mucc.

1). "Como quisiera, poder escapar de este harem"

"llegar a lo alto y llorar por esas que esperan por mi"

"como deseo dejar este fanfic y no llorar"

"dejar atrás a las chicas atrás, vivo, siempre vivo"

2). "las chicas no me van a decir adiós, se en donde me escondo"

"no importa lo que haga, siempre ellas me encontraran… oh"

"esos pobres yaois, en donde están, yo quiero escapar"

"quiero que mi mundo de chicas no estén ya tocándome… con este harem"

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)


	41. El cambio de la casa

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

RECORDAR QUE SI LLEGO A LOS 250 REVIEWS VA AH HABER UN ESPECIAL.

Lean mi vida como ash, (ciudad harem, XD) en mi pagina mario uzumaki.

PERO ME IMPORTA MUCHO SU OPINION, PERO SI VEO MAS PETICIONES DE TERMINARLO, NO SOLO LO FINALIZARE, SI NO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE ELIMINARA POR ¡POR CULPA DE ALGUNOS

ES MI SINCERA OPINION Y POSIBLE SENTENCIA, QUEDA MUCHO AUN, NO TANTO PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA SAGA.

1 AL 11: SAGA Nº1: LOS AMORES COMIENZAN

11 AL 41: SAGA Nº2: LAS CHICAS CAMINAN

41 AL X: SAGA Nº: EL CAMINO DE ASH

VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.

OPENING DEL FANFIC: SEISHUN KYOSOKYOUKO

Musica del opening

1)."No puedo ni hablar, siento que me van violar"

"pero solo quiero hacer llegar, las notas de ayuda que escribí con desesperación"

"entonces el harem llamo, ese día con mas intensidad"

"los raros que se unieron junto con el ayer"

"para vivir con las golpizas, OH yeah"

2). "pero creo que aquella violación dura"

"puede que aun te haga trauma"

"le diré a mi ashito, adiós para siempre"

3). "ahora que queremos intentar correr"

"tratar de escondernos de estas chicas"

"el tiempo que me dirá, aquellos harem de toda mi vida"

"tristeza por mis ojos va a correr, debido a la felicidad que sufro"

"y lo que me unirá, será aquel harem que me partirá en dos"

"baby"

NOTA: LECTORES, LECTORAS, PERVERTIDOS COMO ERO-SENIN, HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA GUERRA POR ASH.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

ACEPTO FORO Y COMUNIDAD.

SI QUIEREN A UNA CHICA POR COMENTARIOS Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTARAN.

DISFRUTEN EN MI PAGINA MARIO UZUMAKI FANFICTION.

RECUERDEN, QUE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y COLOCARSE FAVORITO.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS.

SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA DE POKEMON, SEA DE VIDEOJUEGOS O DEL ANIME COMO MANGA LA PUEDEN NOMBRAR PARA AÑADIRLA AL HAREM.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-salvia, tu sabias que yo y ash nos amamos. Dijo la peliazul dándole una lamida a un cuchillo mientras que las demás tenían una cara pálida.

-Vaya, no creia que hubieran dos locas de cabello azul. Dijo marina sonriendo.

-OYE. Gritaron ambas.

-¿amigos de ash?. Dijo la enfermera joy.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?. Dijo la castaña preocupada por el estado de ash.

-el esta bien… pero… tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas por una semana, veo que su pelvis esta destrozado, como si hubiera sido aplastado por varias de las chicas de el, además que… su amigo sufrió un duro golpe, pero estará bien en una semana. Dijo la pelirrosa mirando a las chicas que solo empezaron a silbar como bonnie, Yellow y johanna.

-POR UNA SEMANA. Gritaron las chicas que estaban en la esquina con un aura depresiva, en eso salio ash en silla de ruedas.

-AMOR. Gritaron todas mirando con pena al azabache.

-chicas. Dijo ash con un poco de miedo Mirando a las chicas.

-bueno, regresemos a casa. Dijo su madre, pero el azabache tenia mas miedo con ella y regresaron todos a la residencia ketchum.

CAPITULO 41: EL CAMBIO DE LA CASA. (FINAL DE LA SEGUNDA SAGA)

Estábamos en el pueblo paleta, un lugar tranquilo, donde en la residencia ketchum estaba todo tan normal que macey estaba peleando con leaf, como las demás chicas estaban con la cara pálida por no tener su hora feliz con ash que estaba en su habitación aun en silla de ruedas y tenia la puerta con llave para estar seguro, ya que han pasado casi la semana de su recuperación donde todas las mujeres como pokelovers estaban esperando el día para que ash este como nuevo y poder violar… es decir amarlo con mucho amor.

-hijo, ya no seas malo, solo te quiero mucho. Dijo delia con una cara de pervertida.

-NI MUERTO SALGO DE AQUÍ. Gritaba ash con lágrimas de cascada, en eso delia bajo y vio a varias chicas con la cara pálida mas con un aura azul y en posición fetal.

-ash, ash. Decía clair con mucho miedo.

-yo… yo querer a ash. Dijo Lorelei como las demás chicas que estaban con mucho pesar y que no aguantaban un solo momento más.

-chicas, se que están mal por lo de mi hijo, pero tengo una idea, se que muchas de ustedes como yo amo a mi hijo, pero yo me quedare en esta casa, por mientras que ash este aquí, ¿Por qué no vayamos a la casa nueva para colocar sus cosas?. Dijo delia mirando con una sonrisa a las chicas.

-¿Qué dicen chicas?. Dijo cynthia mirando a todas que asintieron.

-muy bien, así que ash se queda aquí solo y ustedes se van a arreglar para el cambio de casa. Dijo la castaña y todas fueron a buscar su equipaje como ropas para estar con su amor y posiblemente de nuevo chico violado como lo era el azabache, después de que todas como las chicas, las niñas y las dos madres salieran, en la habitación del azabache intento levantarse de la silla de ruedas y pudo caminar por su propia cuenta.

-menos mal que ahora estoy como… oh arceus si las chicas como mama saben que estoy bien. Dijo ash con los ojos en blancos, pero sintió como que no había nadie.

-¿no hay nadie?. Dijo el chico que bajo con normalidad las escaleras pero sintió que golpearon la puerta y trago saliva.

-no me jodan. Se dijo a si mismo mientras que temblando se dirigía a la puerta y la abrió poco a poco y se encontró a una mujer de cabello castaño como de ojos azules con una camisa de color azul mas con unos pantalones de color amarillo.

-oiga, pero es la mama de serena. dijo ash mirando a la madre de la pelimiel.

-oh pero si eres ash, veo que te vez mas guapo, por eso mi hija te quiere mucho. Dijo grace mirando con una mirada picarona al azabache que estaba con la cara roja.

-pero pase. Dijo el chico dándole el paso a la mujer que estaba viendo las cosas de la casa.

-y ¿Dónde están todas?. Dijo la castaña mirando al azabache que estaba en posición fetal y chapándose el dedo.

-¿ash?, ¿te paso algo?. Dijo la mama de serena mirando con una gota al chico.

-digamos que hay cosas que no deba saber. Dijo el azabache pero en eso la mama de serena se acerca poco a poco haciendo que ash este como piedra.

-pobre de ti, estas muy estresado A-S-H. Dijo grace en un tono seductor hacia el azabache.

-(¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?), pensaba ash mientras que su amiguito estaba despertando, XD.

-vaya, si que estas ansioso, quiero decirte que mi hija tiene mucha suerte al tenerte como esas chicas. Dijo la ojiazul tocando con cuidado el pecho de ash mientras el estaba en la esquina y sudando mucho, pero de pronto sintio los labios de la madre de la pelimiel en los suyos dejando en shock al azabache que estaba con la cara roja, luego la castaña se separo de el.

-vamos a la habitación tuya. Dijo la mama de serena con una mirada de pervertida mientras que el azabache estaba temblando.

-no, por favor, no otra vez. Dijo el chico pero grace le lanza una mirada de asesina seria dejando con la cara pálida y asintió así que la ojiazul toma unas vendas y le venda los ojos a ash que estaba llorando de la alegría.

-(me van a violar). Pensaba ash que estaba temblando y después la mama de serena le ato las manos y se lo llevo cargando a la habitación de ash par después cerrar la puerta, mientras eso pasaba, en la nueva casa de ash, estaban ya las chicas colocando todas sus cosas en la habitaciones, esa mansión era una de las diez mas costosas del mundo ya que tenia un montón de habitaciones, pero no todo era paz.

-maldita prima, se que sabias que yo amaba a mi ash. Dijo dawn con un cuchillo mientras perseguía a su doble como lo era salvia.

-pero a mi me parecio lindo. Dijo la otra peliazul llorando mientras corría.

-¿Cuánto llevan?. Dijo johanna mirando la persecución.

-como unos diez minutos. Dijo violet mirando el reloj.

-después de que acabe contigo ire por ti mama. Dijo dawn con un aura de fuego y lamiendo el cuchillo dejando en shock a su madre, mientras en otro lugar de la mansión.

-entupida perra, no sabes apuntar ese arma. Dijo roxie cubriéndose debido a que anabel tenia una escopeta disparando.

-retráctate al decirme que parezco un chico. Dijo la pelimorada disparando el arma.

-nunca, porque es la verdad. Dijo la peliblanca aun cubriéndose, en otro lugar de la mansión.

-vaya así que iris también te gusta a mi ashito. Dijo Bianca mirando a la morena.

-dímelo a mi, yo amo a mi niño además no eres rubia natural. Dijo la loli de pelomorada dejando con la boca abierta a la chica de cabello rubio.

-uy, no lo habrá dicho. Dijo la rubia con una venita en la sien.

-cálmense chicas. Dijo angie con una gota.

-CALLATE PLANA. Gritaron ambas mientras que la peliverde estaba cabizbajo y tomo de la nada una motosierra.

-AHORA VERAN. Grito angie comenzando a perseguir a las dos chicas que estaban con la cara pálida, mientras eso pasaba, en la parte trasera había una gran piscina donde todo estaba tranquilo.

-los míos son mas grandes. Dijo clair mostrando sus atributos.

-mentira, los míos ganan. Dijo cynthia con una sonrisa ganadora.

-seguro, pero los míos son mas lindos dijo serena con la cara roja.

-guau, déjame tocar uno. Dijo may con la cara roja y babeando.

-pero los míos son muy ricos. Dijo marina con un puchero.

-si como no, los míos son mas sabrosos y queman mucho. Dijo Flannery con una sonrisa picara.

-si, pero lo mas ricos son los míos, son redondos y son helados. Dijo candice mostrando sus creaciones, XD.

-cállense todas, queda mas que decir que mis cosas son las mas ricas del mundo. Dijo Casey mostrando sus armas.

-déjame probar uno. Dijo la pequeña bonnie como Yellow.

-pero es que me da pena. Dijo la chica del electabuz.

-que rico pasteles. Dijo la pequeña con los ojos brillosos mientras que las chicas comían de los suyos, XD, (mal pensados), pero en eso cresselia sale con un diminuto traje de baño provocador dejando a varias chicas con una hemorragia nasal.

-vaya. Dijo misty con la cara roja.

-¿serán naturales?. Dijo korrina mirando los suyos y comparándolos.

-y no es la única. Dijo alexia mirando la llegada de viola que tenia un traje de baño que apenas le cubría los pechos dejando a varias con la boca abierta.

-no me lo creo. Dijo shauna con la cara roja.

-eso no son naturales. Dijo Lily mirando con la cara pálida.

-pero los mios son mejores. Dijo Daisy oak con sus atributos dejando mas hemorragia nasal a las chicas.

-mira hermanita. Dijo la otra Daisy mirando a misty que estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva, pero en eso serena sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué te paso?. Dijo Miette mirando a la pelimorada.

-presiento que ash fue tocado, un momento… mi mama llegara a su casa. Dijo serena con los ojos en blancos como las demás.

-no creo que ash este. Dijo diantha con la cara pálida y todas se miraron.

-no. Dijeron las chicas mas tranquilas.

-bueno… yo voy… a ver como esta el refrigerador. Dijo zoey caminando tranquilamente.

-si… yo también tengo hambre. Dijo lyra caminando junto a la pelirroja y después de eso, ambas chicas salieron corriendo al salir de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-vamos por ash y su ashito. Dijo zoey con una mirada de pervertida.

-si, pobre de dawn y las demás. Dijo lyra con la cara babeando, pero cuando llegan ven que Maylene estaba ya a punto de entrar.

-oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo lyra con una venita asustando a la chica que se voltea dando una patada que le llega a zoey que cae con espuma en la boca.

-auch, ¿estas bien?. Dijo la pelirrosada mirando a la chica.

-le aseguro… oficial que… soy virgen. Dijo la pelirroja dejando con la cara roja a las dos chicas, después se repone zoey.

-MALDITA, ESO SI QUE ME DOLIO. Grito la chica con la cara roja.

-un momento, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Dijo Maylene con una venita.

-eso te pregunto a ti, ¿Por qué andas disfrazada de colegiala marca de edición dorada hentai?. Pregunto lyra dejando en shock a la pelirrosada.

-bueno este… yo. Decia la pelirrosada pero escucharon unos gritos dentro.

-OH, SI, SI, SI. SI, ASH ES MUY GRANDE, DAME MAS, DAME MAS. Era grito de una mujer en sus días.

-PERO SERENA. Grita ash dejando con los ojos blancos a las tres chicas.

-NO HABLES DE MI HIJA, CONTINUA. Grita Grace excitada dejando a las tres con sangre en la nariz.

-no me digan que.. oh joder, jajajajajaja, primero dawn y ahora serena. Dijo Maylene riéndose.

-pero ash esta. Dijo lyra haciendo que la pelirrosada deje de reír y corrieron para abrir la puerta, pero con tanta desesperación, la pelirrosada la rompe con una patada y van hacia el segundo piso abriendo la habitación de ash y quedaron pálidas al ver que grace estaba sin bragas mas con ash que estaba sin pantalones y llorando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Dijo la castaña con la cara roja.

-chicas. Dijo ash con lágrimas.

-es es nuestro amor. Dijo zoey con celos.

-pero el es mío. Dijo la ojiazul mirando a ash que estaba aun llorando, pero cuando miro el disfraz de Maylene soltó una gran hemorragia nasal.

-ahora veras. Dijo la pelirrosada corriendo hacia la mujer para darle una gran patada, la mas potente que mandaría volar o matar a cualquier sujeto, pero grace se aparto, dándole al pobre ash que recibe el golpe mientras que las chicas tenían los ojos en blanco y el pobre azabache fue disparado saliendo volando de la casa.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas con mucho miedo, en eso la mama de serena se vistió lo más rápido para ir con las demás en busca de ash, que cayó en la entrada de la cárcel de pueblo paleta, pocos minutos después estaba en una celda y despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo ash mirando los alrededores, mientras que estaba siendo mirado por una oficial Jenny que tenia la cara roja.

-estas detenido por andar desnudo en la via publica, pero no te preocupes, te dimos esta falda de ballet para que te cubra a tu amiguito. Dijo la oficial Jenny saliendo de ahí y dejando con la boca abierta a ash, pero en otro lugar de ahí, en una cueva.

-bayleef, bay, (pinche jirachi, págame lo que te gane en el poker). Dijo la Pokemon de ash haciendo aparecer a la Pokemon de los deseos.

-jira-jiraichi, (esta bien, te convertiré en mujer). Dijo la Pokemon haciendo iluminar a bayleef que se transforma en una bella joven con cabello verde, mas con un cuerpo que haria caer a cualquier pervertido.

-gracias, ahora ash, voy a violarte. Dijo la chica corriendo de ahí y babeando dejando con una gota al Pokemon de los deseos, pero en otro lugar, cerca de pueblo paleta, mejor dicho cerca de la carcel.

-asi que aquí se encuentra mi ash. Dijo una chica de un hermoso vestido proveniente de la region de kalos acompañada de una rubia de la batalla de la frontera.

-escucha Valeria, yo me lo echo primero. Dijo la rubia.

-pero greta, no es justo. Dijo la chica de cabello largo oscuro como sus ojos.

Llegan más chicas.

¿bayleef una mujer?

La mama de serena violo a ash.

¿ash saldra de la carcel?

¿Qué paso con Pikachu?

¿Qué paso con los yais?

Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA CARCEL DE ASH

OMAKE.

-Vaya profesor pelón, gracias por el Pokemon. Dijo un chico de cabello castaño sacando de una pokebola un Pokemon como en forma de pistola.

-su nombre es Bang-bang. Dijo el profesor fumando marihuana, entonces el muchacho salio con su Pokemon disparándole a varios pokemones, en eso llega a un gimnasio del lider de gimnasio ruso llamado dimitriv.

-muy bien, venceme, ve chikorita.

-ve Bang-bang.

-bang-bang. Dijo el Pokemon disparando.

-¿Qué carajo?, calma chico. Dijo el entrenador pero el Pokemon pistola le da al Pokemon de hierva.

-oh no, joder, sal de aquí con la medalla. Dijo el entrenador llorando.

ENDING: Mother, Mucc.

1). "Como quisiera, poder escapar de este harem"

"llegar a lo alto y llorar por esas que esperan por mi"

"como deseo dejar este fanfic y no llorar"

"dejar atrás a las chicas atrás, vivo, siempre vivo"

2). "las chicas no me van a decir adiós, se en donde me escondo"

"no importa lo que haga, siempre ellas me encontraran… oh"

"esos pobres yaois, en donde están, yo quiero escapar"

"quiero que mi mundo de chicas no estén ya tocándome… con este harem"

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

YA HAY ACTUALIZACIONES DE CAPITULOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)


	42. La Cárcel de Ash

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

leer importante para ustedes como un regalo de torturar a ash como a los demas, XD..

1\. A LOS QUE LE GUSTA LA PAREJA DE ASH X KORRINA VISITEN MI PAGINA DE MARIO UZUMAKI Y VERAN UNA SORPRESA

2\. PARA LOS AMANTES DEL BOXEO TAMBIEN, EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO, FANFIC DE ASH.

3\. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LAS HISTORIAS.

SI AHORA LLEGO A LOS 300 HARE POSIBLMENTE EL ESPECIAL MAS LOCO HASTA AHORA.

PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA UNA SECCION DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS DONDE LES DARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACER UNA PREGUNTA, PARA EL AUTOR, UNA PARA ASH, UNA PARA LAS CHICAS COMO A LAS MADRES Y LOS POKEMONES QUE HAN APARECIDO Y A LOS YAOIS.

PUEDEN HACER PREGUNTAS POR COMENTARIOS/REVIEWS PARA LOS PERSONAJES COMO A MI.

SOLO POR COMENTARIOS/REVIEWS.

SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS, PERVERTIDOS Y PERVERTIDAS, HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 250 REVIEWS, DE VERDAD CUANDO EMPECE A CREAR ESTE FANFIC, NUNCA CREI QUE YA EN DOS CAPITULOS ME PEDIAN QUE LO CONTINUARA, PERO ESTE FANFIC ES UN GRAN HAREM, DE VERDAD, ADONDE HAY AMOR, LOLIS, CHICAS PERVERTIDAS COMO POKEMONES DONDE SE VIOLAN, XD, DE VERDAD…

, ME SIENTO NOSTALGICO T-O, DONDE EN VERDAD CREO HISTORIAS BUENAS CON UN SOLO FIN, ENTRETENERLOS.

HARE UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARA ESTE HAREM, Y SI, SERA MUY MALVADO Y LUNATICO, MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.

OPENING DEL FANFIC: Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Estilo harem, XD.

1). "Dime, oh dime, como funciona este harem"

"¿Qué es lo que me hace sexy?"

"En medio de este loco, loco mundo"

"me violaron sin piedad… y sin mirar atrás"

Musica del opening: Guerra por ash.

2). "ya roto, toda mi hermosa hombría, me toman"

"me aman, me quieren, amando, me lo rompen"

"solo Pikachu me encuentra"

3). "me quedo aquí, en el harem distorsionado y retorcido"

"dando paso a unos amores y a unos raritos"

"por favor, no me busquen mas, me quiero esconder"

4). "En este mundo pintado de violaciones y locas"

"no quiero volver a ya ser traumado"

"asi que por favor, ya dejenme salir de este harem"

NOTA: ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LA VIO… ES DECIR CON LAS AVENTURAS DE ASH, VOY A RESPONDER PREGUNTAS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO.

1\. Shion  
Ahora unas preguntas en conmemoración por el final de la saga:  
-Para Ash (el violado mas zukhulento con sus propio programa en Animal Planet)

1-¿Los de Animal Planet te han dado alguna comisión o paga por los programas que han hecho sobre esas noches con tus amores?

Respuesta de Ash: no me han dado un puto dinero los de animal planet, ya que este remedo hijo de beep, me ah hecho que me violen, me golpeen, etc. Dijo ash llorando.

2-A pesar de estar varios días sentado ¿no extrañabas dormir con tus amores? y aclaro no en un sentido sexual ya que según mis fuentes (Mario Uzumaki) no has intentado escapar de buenas a primeras cuando terminaron de violar...amarte, siempre las dejar dormir contigo ¿por que? (admite que las amas cabron XD).

Respuesta de Ash: bueno, ahora que me acuerdo escuche que serena me puso un rastreador gps haciendo que me encuentren, pero si, amo a estas chicas, son lindas y me gusta el hentai… mierda lo dije, aunque me dan miedo cuando me intentan violar.

3- No te das cuanta que las chicas, mujeres y lolis no son la únicas hembras que van tras de ti de seguro hay mas pokemons que irán por ti y tener su noche feliz como lo hicieron Latias y Cresselia.  
Respuesta de ash: en mis antiguos viajes no me interesaban en esas cosas, pero ahora soy el chico con mas suerte o peor al saber que las chicas estan locas y enamoradas de mi, hablando de los Pokemon… era logico ya que soy el mas sexy de la serie, XD, en serio hasta los pokemones hembras me aman.

-Para Mario Uzumaki:  
Bueno mis preguntas seran algo breve y algunas no tendrán nada que ver con la serie o el fin antes que nada me disculpo por las molestias.

1- ¿Has visto Shamang King? (no importa si es anime o manga?  
si eh visto la serie completa de anime de shaman king, donde el pobre de ioh o yoh sufría con ana, eso si que me da pena acerca del castaño, pero bueno, ahora que me acuerdo tienen un hijo en un manga de ellos.

2-¿Que te ha parecido el final de Kiba?

A mi en lo personal, no pudo haber terminado asi, porque quedaron muchas cosas sin responder, como el pasado del padre de zed, que paso con el funeral de su madre como de zico, que paso con roya, ella si lo amaba, pero este hubiera sido como el inicio de una segunda saga, es por eso que tengo un fanfic en mi pagina acerca del anime.

3- Del 1 al 10 ¿que tanto haras sufrir a Ash? misma pregunta con los yaois.  
para ash… unos 15, XD

Para los yaoi, 50, MUAJAJAJAJAJA

4-¿Cuantos juegos de pokemon has jugado?

Eh jugado:

Pokemon rubi, cristal, zafiro, diamante, Pokemon Studium 1 y 2.

-Para las amores de Ash:  
1- ¿Que les pareció la semana sin Ash? No se ahorren el drama y las maldiciones XD  
TODAS: no nos gusto la idea de estar con ash en ese estado, de verdad lo amamos mucho con nuestros cuerpos y almas, pobre de nuestro amor, pero si los yaoi le tocan les haremos el peor castigo inimaginable del mundo.

2- ya que se ha mencionado anteriormente que Serena ha violado a Ash en su viaje en Kalos, mi pregunta en para Misty, May, Dawn e Iris ¿han violado, manoseado, besado o fantaseado sensualmente con Ash? mientras el viajaba con ustedes y pido que estés bajo un detector de mentiras.

Misty: pues, en una noche, estábamos sin brock y le puse un sedante en un refresco en la bebida de ash y ahí lo hice mio, fue algo rico y suculento, ya que fue mi primera vez y el no se acuerda.

May: pues cuando enfrente al chico de anabel, porque parece un chico, me puse celosa, pero me lo imagine que el era un bailarín de streeper que lo tenia para mi sola en las noches y hacia unos gemidos fuertes dejando traumando a mi hermanito max que en una me vio.

Dawn: pues cuando estabamos con lyra, siempre me imaginer como seria tener un trio con mi amor como lo era ash, aunque a mi me gusta demasiado a ash, ya que oh sea, somos iguales.

Iris: pues a mi niño, le saque una foto cuando estaba en una ducha y sin ropa, le saque la foto y hago "cosas" en mi cama al solo pensar en ese amiguito de ash.

3- Esta pregunta es para Angie hay un rumor de que has estado robando la ropa interior de Ash cuando estaba en el campamento ¿que respondes a eso?

Angie: mierda sabia que me iban a descubrir, si, yo le eh estado robando la ropa interior de ash, es que el me hizo enamorarme de el, pero es que me dio mucha pena decírselo, pero siempre me imagine que tenia a ese chico amarrado y sin moverse en mi habitación con mi ropa mas sexy solo para el.

card of shadow chapter 27 . 2h ago

la fifa logro lo imposible quedar peor que el gobierno o no Mario

Respuesta: para mi la fifa hizo esto en los tiempos mas antiguos por solo una cosa y es el dinero, por arreglos de partidos y ese pedo, pero en el caso del gobierno, tiene que haber un cambio desde el centro para mejorar con el pais.

CON ESTAS RESPUESTAS COMENZAMOS

Capitulo 42: la cárcel de ash.

Estamos en pueblo paleta donde ash estaba feliz de la vida en la celda, debido a que lo arrestaron debido a que estaba sin ropa en la vía publica debido a que Maylene le dio una gran patada que iba dirigida a la mismísima madre de serena como lo era grace que tubo su momento pervertido como feliz con el azabache que para el era una violación, pero la patada lo mando a volar hasta parar a la entrada de la misma comisaría en la que estaba, donde ahora pensaba que era mejor estar en la carcel a ser violado por las chicas.

-bueno… sin chicas que te aman, aunque lindas, este lugar esta genial. Dijo ash llorando de felicidad.

-¿ash?. Dijo una voz y eso hizo gritar al chico como una niña y este se dio vuelta y vio a un chico de cabello marrón.

-¿trip?. Dijo ash al mirar al que era su rival en unova.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo ash mirando al pelimarron.

-bueno es con la cara que tengo me ponen en la cárcel. Dijo el chico de ojos celestes.

-¿en serio?. Dijo ash mirando a su amigo.

-pues no… andaba de loliconero. Dijo trip dejando con la cara palida a ash.

-¿es broma?. Dijo el azabache con una gota.

-pues la verdad no. Dijo trip con una cara de pervertido y sonriendo.

-vaya, el serio trip esta raro. Dijo el mostaza retrocediendo poco a poco.

-y tu ash, ¿Por qué estas aquí?. Dijo el chico mirando al pelinegro.

-larga historia. Dijo ash en una esquina en posición fetal chupandose el dedo.

-oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Dijo el pelimarron mirando con cara ahora seria a ash.

-es que tengo a mas de 40 chicas que me aman y violan. Dijo el chico habiendo un minuto de silencio.

-¿QUEEEEEE?, BASTARDO. Grita trip yendo hacia ash y lo toma del cuello para agitarlo mientras que el azabache tenia los ojos en remolino y en eso el chico de unova cae encima de ash aun sosteniéndolo.

-varias chicas para ti solo, no es justo. Dijo trip con una venita.

-ejem. Dijo una persona y el ojiceleste se voltea como ash para ver y este ultimo se queda helado al ver a una chica de hermoso cabello largo con un vestido hermoso acompañado de una chica de cabello rubio con un traje de karateka.

-¿Valeria y Greta?. Dijo ash con mucho miedo.

-mejor les abro ya que pagaron la fianza de ash. Dijo la oficial Jenny abriendo la reja haciendo que ambas chicas pasen.

-¿los dejo solos?. Dijo la policía.

-si, pero espero que no moleste. Dijo Valeria con una mirada sombría dejando en shock a la peliazul que se va de ahí rápido.

-yo no soy de esos. Dijo trip con una venita.

-muy bien, parece que este yaoi le gusta a nuestro amor. Dijo greta tronando sus puños.

-si, menos mal que aprendí un truco. Dijo la azabache seria.

-esperen un momento, este idiota es el yaoi. Dijo trip pero recibe una patada en los bajos mientras que ash estaba pálido al ver esto.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS. Grita ash con la cara roja.

-se que nuestro amor no lo es. Dijo Valeria con una cara sombría mirando a trip.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?, dijo el chico con una cara pálida y las dos chicas se acercan lentamente.

-NO. Se escucha un grito en la cárcel, donde después sale Valeria con greta con ash que estaba con la cara pálida y con espuma en la boca, mientras que dentro.

-¿Qué carajo paso aquí?. Dijo la oficial Jenny mirando a un chico en vestido ridículo con una mascara de cerdo atado y con un letrero pegado en su pecho que decía, "soy un yaoi y ramero".

-te odio ash. Dijo trip con lágrimas mientras que la oficial le cerró la celda con la cara roja, mientras en las calles del pueblo paleta.

-vaya amor, si que ahora estas muy guapo. Dijo la chica de cabello negro tomando del brazo izquierdo a ash mientras que la rubia del brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo sabían ustedes que estaba aquí?. Dijo el azabache con la cara roja.

-bueno… es que nuestro corazón sabia que estabas aquí. Dijo la azabache con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-si, pero también es que hay un cartel ahí pegado en el poste. Dijo greta mirando a ash y este miro el cartel, que había una foto de el mismo sin camisa y en una pose loca dejando con la cara pálida a ash diciendo "se busca al chico sexy".

-me lleva la madre. Dijo ash con la cara pálida como con los ojos blancos.

-bueno amor, ahora vayamos a aun lugar mas tranquilo. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que ash este con miedo.

-esperen chicas, ¿puedo ir al baño primero?. Dijo el chico soltándose de las dos chicas.

-claro amor. Dijeron las chicas y vieron con ahora con una gota de cómo ash estaba escapando llorando.

-NO ME VIOLARAN. Grito el azabache corriendo.

-parece que le gusta jugar. Dijo Valeria corriendo tras el.

-el que lo pille primero se lo viola sin parar. Dijo greta corriendo y babeando por una razón, XD.

-trato. Dijo la azabache y ambas corrieron tras el chico.

-AHÍ ESTAS. Grito grace con las demás que estaban ansiosas por ash.

-NO ME JODAN. Grito ash corriendo de sus perseguidoras y vio que había un edificio sin guardias y entro, lo que no sabia es que era un bar yaoi, Después de unos segundos salio con la cara pálida y gritando como una niña.

-llámame. Dijo un travesti con los labios pintados mirando de reojo a ash que estaba ya lejos corriendo, en eso estaba ya en un puesto de autos y se llevo un auto.

-espere señor. Dijo el vendedor, pero ash presiono el acelerador.

-oh no, ash esta en ese auto. Dijo zoey con las demás.

-un momento… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Dijo greta con una venita.

-SOMOS LAS NOVIAS DE ASH. Gritaron las cuatro chicas.

-no son ustedes, somos nosotras. Dijo Valeria sonrojada.

-basta de charlas, señor me llevo la camioneta. Dijo grace mirando de una forma asesina al vendedor que le entrega la llave.

-suban. Dijo la mama de serena y todas las chicas subieron a la camioneta y fueron a perseguir a ash que para su edad no manejaba mal.

-CUIDADO HIJO DE BEEEEP. Era una señora que casi fue atropellada por ash y así comenzó una persecución por las calles de pueblo paleta mientras que después de unos minutos estaban ya afuera del pueblo, pero en eso en la camioneta.

-toma. Dijo Maylene con una pistola entregándosela a lyra.

-entiendo. Dijo la castaña y abrió la ventana comenzando a dispararle al auto de ash.

-MIERDA. Grita el azabache cubriéndose de las balas, estaban cerca de una estación de combustible donde habían dos chicos, uno era latios que seguía llorando de la violación y otro era un chico de cabello rojo un poco gordo que era Stephan que conoció a ash en la region de unova.

-asi que ash tiene a varias chicas y yo a ninguna. Dijo el pelirrojo y después vieron a los dos vehículos en alta velocidad y escucharon un disparo que le llego a un rastro de bencina que empieza a quemarse comenzando a dirigirse a las bombas.

-oh arceus esto no puede ser bueno. Dijo latios con la cara pálida, mientras que en la camioneta.

-rayos no le di. Dijo lyra con lágrimas de cascada y de repente se escucha una gran explosión dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta como a la madre de serena que aun conducía, mostrando a dos chicos que estaban volando por los aires.

-ASH TE ODIAMOS. Gritaban ambos.

-ashu, sentí algo. Dijo ash aun con mucho miedo, pero no se dio cuenta que habia subido por un puente que aun no habian terminado.

-no, va a dirigirse a ese puente. Dijo Valeria con la cara pálida y en eso grace acelera más.

-ya se. Dijo zoey y saco una bazuca de la nada.

-a un lado. Dijo la pelirroja y se puso encima de la camioneta aun en movimiento y apunto disparando la bazuca pero fallo por poco impactando cerca del vehiculo de ash que pasa en camara lenta.

-Miiiiieeeeeeerrrrdaaaaaaaaa. Eras ash en camara lenta dejando con la boca a abierta a las chicas y el auto de ash siguió y salto por una rampa volando por los aires, pero la camioneta se detiene.

-no puede ser. Dijo grace con un puchero.

-aun no acabo. Dijo greta sacando un mortero y todas se taparon el oido y la rubia disparo el arma aunque fallo por poco.

-rayos, no le di. Dijo la rubia con la cara palida, pero el proyectil iba por los aires dirigiéndose a un chico de cabello verde como rizado llamado khoury.

-ese ash es un ido… decía el chico pero miro al cielo.

-me lleva la… decía el peliverde porque en ese momento le llego la explosión del disparo del mortero para luego mostrar a un chico con todo el cuerpo quemado y saliendo humo, mientras que ash estaba aun en el vehiculo que seguía en el aire.

-"creo que puedo volar". Estaba cantando el azabache, pero el vehiculo se estrella con una mansión saliendo el disparado del coche cayendo en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo el chico y escucho que abrían una puerta y era nada más ni menos que skyla que tenia una toalla cubriendole el cuerpo.

-pe-pero si es… dijo la chica para cerrar rapidamente la puerta con seguro.

-no me jodan. Dijo ash con la cara roja y la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el para deborarlo de una forma que cualquiera estaria con los ojos abiertos al mirar esta escena, mientras en la sala principal.

-asi que ya llegaron. Dijo delia mirando a las nuevas chicas como a las antiguas.

-si, pero ash cayo aquí. Dijo grace con una sonrisa.

-asi que ahora tenemos a dos nuevas chicas. Dijo la castaña saludando a las dos nuevas integrantes del harem.

-un gusto. Dijeron las dos sonriendo.

-¿mama?. Dijo serena al ver a su madre.

-oh, hola hija, ese ash en la cama es todo un ruaaar. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picara.

-no me jodas. Dijo la pelimiel que se desmayo con la cara roja.

-ash ahora esta en esta mansion. Dijo delia esuchando unos gritos del segundo piso donde habia una chica gritando de felicidad mientras que ash estaba siendo amado y violado, XD.

-AYUDA. Grita ash con la cara palida.

LLEGAN DOS CHICAS MAS, POR DIOS.

MAS RARITOS LLEGAN.

LA MAMA DE SERENA Y ASH

PIKACHU DESAPARECIO

¿LLEGARAN MAS CHICAS?

¿ASH SALDRA VIVO?

RECORDAR DE HACER LAS PREGUNTAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESPECIAL DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.

ENDING: Mother, Mucc.

1). "Como quisiera, poder escapar de este harem"

"llegar a lo alto y llorar por esas que esperan por mi"

"como deseo dejar este fanfic y no llorar"

"dejar atrás a las chicas atrás, vivo, siempre vivo"

2). "las chicas no me van a decir adiós, se en donde me escondo"

"no importa lo que haga, siempre ellas me encontraran… oh"

"esos pobres yaois, en donde están, yo quiero escapar"

"quiero que mi mundo de chicas no estén ya tocándome… con este harem"

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ESPECIAL DE SECCION DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

chicas enamoradas de ash:

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

las mamas enamordas de ash:

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

los raritos de ash.

brock

gary

drew

stephan

max

kenny

drew

latios

barry

ritchie o richi de pikachu

khoury

clemont

cilan

paul

pokemones de la guerra por ash.

bayleef, (en dos capitulo mas aparece como mujer, XD)

meloetta

pikachu

lopunny

braixen

piplup


	43. Preguntas y respuesta, (funeral de ash)

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

IMPORTANTE: ¿Qué Le consejo le darian a las chicas como darle un regalo para ash?

¿Qué regalo de parte de las chicas quieren que le den a ash?, puede ser cualquier cosa

¿que le darian a Pikachu de regalo de navidad?

¿Qué le regalarian a los yaois del fanfic?

SOLO POR COMENTARIOS

ESPERO REVIEWS.

Espero reviews/comentarios, donde espero que le guste la historia, si llego a los 300 habra un especial, el mas loco de esta historia, pero antes, en el siguiente capitulo: UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARA ESTE HAREM, Y SI, SERA MUY MALVADO Y LUNATICO, MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

Donde ash recibirá regalos de sus chicas y los yaois incluso saldran de una forma, jajajajaja, XD.

OPENING DEL FANFIC: Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Estilo harem, XD.

1). "Dime, oh dime, como funciona este harem"

"¿Qué es lo que me hace sexy?"

"En medio de este loco, loco mundo"

"me violaron sin piedad… y sin mirar atrás"

Musica del opening: Guerra por ash.

2). "ya roto, toda mi hermosa hombría, me toman"

"me aman, me quieren, amando, me lo rompen"

"solo Pikachu me encuentra"

3). "me quedo aquí, en el harem distorsionado y retorcido"

"dando paso a unos amores y a unos raritos"

"por favor, no me busquen mas, me quiero esconder"

4). "En este mundo pintado de violaciones y locas"

"no quiero volver a ya ser traumado"

"así que por favor, ya déjenme salir de este harem"

Capitulo 43: sección de respuestas y preguntas mas con mini especial "el funeral de ash"

Hola a todos, soy Mario Andrés Molina becerra, alias el Mario uzumaki de chile, estoy acompañado de ash ketchum para responder preguntas de los aficionados.

-asi es mario, como primera persona en pregunta esta el "cupido de ash ketchum" y dice:

Bueno, aquí tengo preguntas para Ash y para Mario, primero para Ash:  
1\. Ash, ¿qué es lo que harías si te sacaran del harem?

-buena pregunta, muy buena pregunta. Dijo ash comenzando a imaginar una situación, donde el estaba en un campo de flores bailando y gritando como una niña feliz, donde no había nadie, ni chicas violadoras, tampoco chicos yaoi que lo intenten castrar.

-bueno… saldría de viaje pero temo que no saldré de este fanfic vivo o estaré con muchos hijos. Dijo ash comenzando a llorar en una esquina.

-oh vamos ash se hombre igual te gusta el Tiki-tiki.

-ME VIOLAN. Grito ash en posición fetal y chapándose el dedo.

2\. Ash, ¿te preocupa la idea de que posiblemente vayas a ser padre de una gran multitud? Tal vez hayas estado usando preservativos, pero ojo que estos no son seguros al 100%, sin contar las innumerables veces que te han violado.

-bueno, me preocupa, déjame pensarlo, cambios de humor repentino, golpes, llantos, pañales, oh mierda, no quiero ser padre, daré un millon de pokedolares si me sacan de aquí, por favor, no quiero ser papa aun no, que pensaran de mi, creerán que soy un ramero, "mas de lo que soy". Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-vaya. Bueno para mi viene.  
Para Mario:  
1\. Mario, ¿has visto la serie "Code Geass"? Y si lo hiciste, ¿te gustó el final?  
-no lo eh visto, pero eh visto buenas reseñas de ese anime, en este verano después de exámenes lo comenzare a ver.

2\. Mario, ¿más chicas están por venir para seguir violan...? Digo, ¿para seguir amando a Ash?

-ash, te respondo.

-no quiero escuchar la respuesta. Dijo ash en una esquina con un aura con dos llamitas azules.

-bueno, pero como respuesta, es si, posiblemente también entre la mama de may mas con chicas que han estado en ova, manga, anime siendo un total de varias chicas, pero no tengo un numero definido, pero de que van a llegar mas chicas, es un si.

-Mierda. Dijo ash con la cara pálida.  
Firma: El Cupido de Ash Ketchum

-esa fueron las preguntas de cupido de ash ketchum, ahora sigue… shion.

-vamos a ver. Dijo ash escribiendo un testamento.

Shion:

-Primero irán los yaois ya que son los más desafortunados:  
Antes que nada PUTOS

-nos informan que enviaron a su rey emperador, señoras y señores el rey mas yaoi del mundo, brock.

-QUE NO SOY DE ESOS, LLEVO 42 Y AUN NO ME CREEN. Grita brock llorando como cascada.

-primero que nada no somos putos, somos maricas. Dijo brock aunque se coloco pálido por lo que dijo.

-espera, no quise decir eso. Decia el rarito, pero ponen una grabadora dejando derrotado al cara de chino.

-vamos con las preguntas.  
1.¿Qué tan alto es su poder yaoi?

-bueno… creo que solo 0. dijo brock llorando al saber que las chicas estan viendo este programa atento a lo que pase.  
2.¿Por qué siguen obsesionados con Ash? Ya saben que él no batea para ese lado la prueba irrefutable es su harem ¿Por qué no intentan salir entre ustedes harían feliz a muchas fijoshis?

-castraremos a ash sin importar nuestra dignidad. Dijo brock comenzando a llorar.  
-pero su digninidad esta en el suelo, ademas de la cantidad de lectores y que es Internet ya ni una vieja les da lata.

-eso es verdad. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

-mierda. Dijo brock llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pregustas para Ash:  
1\. Ash la foto del cartel me ha dejado varias dudas ¿acaso has estado modelando para algún calendario para mujeres? (de esos en los que uno sale con poca ropa y las mujeres compran a montones y usan para cualquier otra cosa menos para ver fechas)  
-bueno… ahora que lo recuerdo, varias de mis amigas me han pedido que me saque fotos en ropa interior y posando creyendo que era un proyecto escolar que ellas hacían, pero debe ser por eso tambien que me siguen varias chicas pervertidas, chicos yaois, violadores como pedo-bears y locas de amor. Dijo ash leyendo una revista hentai de ecchi.

2\. ¿Quién es la más tierna de tus lolis? ¿Les pedirías que te llamen onii-chan? XD  
-bueno… iris me saca la mierda a golpes, roxie me lame la oreja en las noches, de ellas dos mas con angie y bonnie como Yellow, la mas tierna es Bonnie y no, no soy tan natsu de loquendo city para pedirle a cualquier loli que sea mi Onii-chan, pero no soy loliconero.

3\. Sé que ahora con tu nueva vida, nueva mansión, nuevas amores y un muy largo etc. Has de estar algo estresado con todo el tema de ser perseguido por una banda de yaois y que tus chicas te amen a la fuerza (claro que no haría falta si tú las amaras libremente pero no lo haces por tsundere) te ha dejado sin mucho tiempo libre y perdón por sonar indiscreto pero ¿te fapeas con frecuencia para quitarte el estrés o le pides a alguna de tus amores que te de una mano o una boca quizá?

-me fapeo y me encanta, pero le pido a alguien de las chicas que no puedo nombrar que lo haga con manteca. Dijo ash con una sonrisa de pervertido y sonriendo dejando en shock a brock que se desmaya.

-vaya… si que este fanfic te ah puesto loco, ahora para las chicas y como representantes de ellas esta de parte de las normales cynthia y de parte de las lolis roxie, entran ambas chicas encadenadas con una mirada de pervertidas al pobre de azabache que estaba temblando.

-ay amor, cuando llegemos haremos el 69 dia y noche. Dijo cynthia con la cara roja.

-no me jodan. Dijo ash con la cara palida.

-un momento, ash y georgia haremos un gran show para navidad, tu sabes de lo hablamos. Dijo la peliblanca mostrando un pecho apareciendo la palabra censurado dejando con hemorragia nasal a mi como a ash.

-Para las amores de Ash:

1\. Ya que ahora saben que su "querido" Ash es asquerosamente rico y visto que la mayoría tiene trabajo, metas o trabajo ya siendo líder de gimnasio, campeona, cerebro de la frontera, coordinadora, entrenadora pokemon, etc. Sabrán que no podrán quedarse en Kanto todo el tiempo así que como buenas futuras "esposas" (o "amantes" como quieran) ¿Por qué no invierten el dinero de Ash para hacer varias casas vacacionales (a quien engañamos mansiones) por las demás regiones y así pasar un buen "tiempo de calidad" sin tener que estar pagando costosos Hoteles? Si lo están considerando les aconsejo que también se hagan una pista de aterrizaje privada en cada propiedad para no gastar en aeropuertos.

-yo digo que nos vamos a quedar, además muchas viajan solas, vienen nuevos campeones que pueden sacarnos, además de la mansión de nuestro amor es que hay muchas habitaciones además también tenemos dinero, hay amor para toda la vida. Dijo la rubia con un sonrojo.

-no las quiero. Dijo ash con la cara pálida.

-te amamos ash. Dijo la chica con corazones como roxie dejando en la esquina al ash que estaba llorando.

2\. Para las lolis ¿Cómo sería la noche más romántica para pasarla con Ash? Resumiendo como seria la noche de sus sueños (se aceptan sueños húmedos)

-yo con las chicas concordamos en algo, en hacer un sexo alocado con ash juntas si o si, teniendo un momento con nuestro ash para dejarlo seco si es necesario además de ocupar algunas "cosas con el". Dijo roxie babeando mientras que ash estaba con la cara pálida y cubriéndose sus partes.  
-bueno, pero eso estará en otra parte de la historia.

-si. Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo mientras que cynthia solo tenia corazones en los ojos.

-sigamos. Dijo llorando ash viendo el papel de preguntas.

-Para Mario:

1\. ¿Qué fue lo que más te ha gustado de este año y que no te ha gustado tanto o que gustaría haberlo cambiado?

.Este siendo mi primer año en fanfiction, me ah gustado mucho de crear historias de Pokemon, naruto… etc, donde muchos le dan buena acogida, pero lo mas raro que en este fic el capitulo 26 no tiene comentarios, en serio, pero lo mas bueno de este año es que se estan viendo nuevos prospectos de escritores que crean historias.

Lo malo que no me gusto de este año es que algunos me pidieron que terminara la historia o recibir criticas por escribir historias de mas, sabiendo que después la sigo, de hacer algunas historias o one-shots que no tienen tanto futuro, pero nada mas, cada dia uno mejora en esa creación.

2\. ¿Cuáles son tus expectativas para este nuevo año que está a la vuelta de la esquina?

Para el siguiente año, si no pasa nada, la historia estaria dando termino, porque todo tiene un final, esperaba terminarlo cuando cumpla un año de su publicación, pero de no ser asi, terminaria entre febrero o marzo del 2016, crear una guerra por ash 2 en el caso de hacer como una secuela donde ash tiene mas problemas ya teniendo hijos o no, crear como terminar mis fics y hacer uno en especial donde salgo yo y "cago" a los personajes, XD. De recibir ofertas de foros donde aceptaria para que se foro o comunidad gane mas visitas.

-muy bien y como ultimo viene un tal… trey o´donell.

-bien y dice. Dijo cynthia.

Muy bien solo dire que buen capítulo me rei bastante ash le va de mal en peor por eso este fic es genial en fin me gusto mucho y espero la conti Nos leemos luego  
Pd aqui las preguntas para ash

1) que edad tienes digo no tenes 10 cierto?

-ahora que lo pienso, dejame contar, estube en kanto, jhotto, sinnoh, hoenn, unova, islas naranja, la frontera y ahora en kalos dando un total de tres a seis años según yo, tendria como 14 a 15 años.

2) porque no le das mas importancia a giselle si por lo que sabemos es la única que parecías enamorado...  
-giselle es de la que me enamore, pero ella escogió al que se le pasaba como bravucón con ella, pero como esta de vuelta… omg. Dijo ash con una sonrisa pervertida, pero recibio dos golpes de las dos chicas presentes.

-para mario. Dijo roxie.

Mario  
1) además de pokemon juegas otro juego si es asi cual  
-bueno, si eh jugado los storms de naruto, pes del año 2006 en adelante, los tenkaichi de dragon ball z, a la Barbie, XD, HAY QUE SER RARO, pero eh jugado mas de legend of zelda y de super mario.

2) porque no haces que ash y las chicas usen a sus pokemon como por ejemplo una persecución arriba de charizard escapando de algún volador montado por alguna chica le daria un toque más aventurero y de accion es solo un idea  
-eso sera en adelante y posiblemente ash se quedara sin bolas debido a una caida que sufrira, XD

-¿Cómo?. Dijo el azabache llorando

3) tu poke favorito  
-blaziken por ser uno de pelea como fuego.

4) si pudieras tener un pokemon en la vida real exceptuando a los legendarios cual tendrias?  
Se despide Trey o'donnell hasta que vuelvas a actualizar nos leemos luego.

-seria skymore, el Pokemon volador de metal, lo ocuparia para hacer vuelos ademas de espantar a personas.

Capitulo 43: el funeral de ash, "mini especial"

Era un día gris donde había dos niñas pequeñas de cabello rubio junto a un chico de cabello verde con lentes llorándole a un ataud donde en su interior estaba un cuerpo sin vida que era del mismo ash, donde estaba con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. Donde los tres niñitos estaban viendo el ataud.

-amigos estamos aquí porque mi príncipe ya no esta en el mundo. Dijo bonnie golpeando el ataúd llorando.

-¿Por qué tenia que ser ash?. Dijo Yellow llorando desconsoladamente mirando con pena a bonnie, donde estaban vestidos de negro por aquella pena de perder a una persona.

-y que yo que, queria dejarlo sin hijos. Dijo max llorando por la perdida de su "cuñado" como victima de castración.

-amigos, es hora de hacerle un momento de silencio por nuestro ash. Dijo bonnie llorando y los tres no decían nada hasta que llego el brock vestido de heladero con un carrito para vender helado mientras tocaba su silbato de

-vendo helado, vendo helado. Decía el castaño sonriendo.

-señor, por favor, no interrumpa, ya que nuestro amigo como amor esta descansando. Dijo la pequeña Yellow llorando.

-si señor, tenga mas respeto. Dijo max llorando amargamente.

-estamos en un velorio como funeral. Dijo bonnie llorando.

-¿Qué paso?. Dijo brock mirando el ataúd.

-¿se murió la Blancanieves?. Dijo el castaño comenzando a reírse mientras aquellos niños se veían y tenían una venita en la sien.

-¿por enano?, ¿verdad?. Dijo max enojado con yellow .

-es que son como unos enanos viendo el ataud de la Blancanieves. Dijo el brock riéndose de los niños.

-que malo, sea respetosamente. Dijo bonnie llorando aun golpeando el ataúd.

-pero niños les traje a alguien para que le ayude con el humor… pasa. Dijo brock levantando la mano haciendo de que la nada salga un dinosaurio de color morado llamado barnie.

-hola como están niños, veo que han crecido mucho, jajajajaja. Dijo barnie sonriendo, mientras los niños estaban aun con lagrimas.

-ahora vamos a cantar una cancion que dice: si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate, me gustaria estar ahí, abran la boca para saborear, lalalala. Dijo el dinosaurio mientras desordenaba el pelo de max.

-ahora algo más lindo: te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz. Cantaba el dinosaurio haciendo que los tres niños comiencen a llorar.

-ash. Dijo la bonnie llorando mas fuerte como los demas.

-parece que no les gusto. Dijo brock con una gota.

-pagame igual. Dijo el barnie.

-esta bien, toma tu marihuana y una pregunta, ¿te gusta el palo helado?. Dijo el castaño.

-no, pero a mi hermana le encanta, XD. Dijo el dinosaurio yendose de ahí dejando con la cara palida al brock, entonces entaron, johanna con delia y grace acompañado de sus hijas mas con may, misty, Stephan y cilan como Bianca eh iris ademas de cynthia..

-ay ash. Dijo dawn llorando como los demás acercándose al ataud..

-lo voy a hechar mucho de menos. Dijo cilan llorando.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?. Dijo serena llorando mucho.

-¿ash?, NO PORQUE SE MURIO MI AMIGO. Grito el castaño del helado golpeando e ataud

-NO. Gritaron todos al ver esto.

-señor, mas respeto. Dijo Stephan viendo al castaño.

-por favor tenga un poquito de respeto. Dijo delia sosteniendo un pañuelo.

-esto es muy triste para nosotros, paras sus amigas como a todos nosotros. Dijo johanna llorando.

-eh llorado toda la noche. Dijo delia mirando al brock.

-se le nota o es que se fumo uno bueno. Dijo el castaño dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

-disculpa, quiero decir una cosa… dijo may llorando viendo el cuerpo de su amigo.

-adelante. Dijo grace como los demas.

-porque cuando llegue conocer a ash, el siempre me ayudo y me recibio muy bien como un amigo, lo unico, (llorando), que me molestaba un poco es que el me miraba los pechos como si fuera pechugona. Dijo may haciendo sonrojar a los demas.

-a mi también. Dijo dawn llorando.

-a mi también. Dijo cynthia con lágrimas.

-a mi no. Dijo misty como iris con un aura depresiva.

-a mi también. Dijo Bianca llorando.

-a mi también. Dijo Stephan y todos lo quedaron mirando en shock.

-a mi el trasero. Dijo cilan dejando con cara palida a los demas.

-a nosotras también. Dijeron la mama de serena como de dawn y la misma delia dejando con la cara mas roja a las chicas.

-amigos, como olvidar como ash lo escuchábamos hablar por horas y horas y horas y horas y horas con decir que iba a ser mastro Pokemon y en una le dijimos.

-callate hijo de beeep. Dijeron todos con la cara pálida, pero de pronto las luces se apagan y se vuelve a prender las luces donde la parte donde estaba el rostro de ash estaba cerrada.

-que raro. Dijo brock y abrió como las escotillas y todos quedaron con la boca abierta y con hemorragia nasal al encontrar a la misma roxie con georgia desnudas acurrucadas en el cuerpo muerto de ash.

-amor, veo que te gusto hasta que aceptaste. Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa pervertida.

-al final nos cumpliste. Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que todos se desmayaran.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué paso?. Dijo la peliblanca con una gota

-no se, pero sigamos con esto. Dijo la pelirroja cerrando la escotillas del ataúd haciendo que comience a moverse por una razón de amor, pero al final ash murió haciendo lo ultimo y muriendo después de haber tenido un orgasmo que lo mato aunque como se ve, lo paso rico hasta después de muerto, XD.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Especial de Navidad de la guerra por ash, donde va a ver una sorpresa para ash, XD.

ENDING: Mother, Mucc.

1). "Como quisiera, poder escapar de este harem"

"llegar a lo alto y llorar por esas que esperan por mi"

"como deseo dejar este fanfic y no llorar"

"dejar atrás a las chicas atrás, vivo, siempre vivo"

2). "las chicas no me van a decir adiós, se en donde me escondo"

"no importa lo que haga, siempre ellas me encontraran… oh"

"esos pobres yaois, en donde están, yo quiero escapar"

"quiero que mi mundo de chicas no estén ya tocándome… con este harem"

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ESPECIAL DE SECCION DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

LAS NIÑAS:

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

LAS CHICAS:

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

LA MADRE:

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

LOS YAOIS:

PAUL

BROCK

BARRY

KENNY

DREW

STEPHAN

MAX

CLEMONT

CILAN

KHOURY

LATIOS

TRIP


	44. Una Navidad para el olvido, (parte 1)

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y VERAN SORPRESAS.

YA ESTA LA HISTORIA "LA LOCA NAVIDAD DE ASH, HAREM"

SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN COLOCARSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.

SI AHORA LLEGO A LOS 300 HARE POSIBLMENTE EL ESPECIAL MAS LOCO HASTA AHORA.

HARE UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARA ESTE HAREM, Y SI, SERA MUY MALVADO Y LUNATICO, MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.

OPENING DEL FANFIC: Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Estilo harem, XD.

1). "Dime, oh dime, como funciona este harem"

"¿Qué es lo que me hace sexy?"

"En medio de este loco, loco mundo"

"me violaron sin piedad… y sin mirar atrás"

Musica del opening: Guerra por ash.

2). "ya roto, toda mi hermosa hombría, me toman"

"me aman, me quieren, amando, me lo rompen"

"solo Pikachu me encuentra"

3). "me quedo aquí, en el harem distorsionado y retorcido"

"dando paso a unos amores y a unos raritos"

"por favor, no me busquen mas, me quiero esconder"

4). "En este mundo pintado de violaciones y locas"

"no quiero volver a ya ser traumado"

"asi que por favor, ya dejenme salir de este harem"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-asi que ahora tenemos a dos nuevas chicas. Dijo la castaña saludando a las dos nuevas integrantes del harem.

-un gusto. Dijeron las dos sonriendo.

-¿mama?. Dijo serena al ver a su madre.

-oh, hola hija, ese ash en la cama es todo un ruaaar. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picara.

-no me jodas. Dijo la pelimiel que se desmayo con la cara roja.

-ash ahora esta en esta mansión. Dijo delia escuchando unos gritos del segundo piso donde habia una chica gritando de felicidad mientras que ash estaba siendo amado y violado, XD.

-AYUDA. Grita ash con la cara pálida.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SIGUE EL ESPECIAL DE ESTE, DE NAVIDAD.

Un relleno antes del capitulo.

Estábamos en la casa de paúl donde estaba haciendo una pesa en su habitación donde ash tenía a su tenia en la casa.

-1… decía paúl, pero entra ash.

-uh, creo que tenemos que cambiar la alfombra de la sala. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?. Dijo paul mirando al azabache.

-porque parece que la mitlank de mi tia se cago en la alfombra. Dijo ash con una gota.

-pero esta bien, se puede cambiar la alfombra… decía paul con una leve sonrisa.

-esta bien, fue mi tia la que se cago en la alfombra. Dijo ash con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?. Dijo paul en un susurro.

-okey, fui yo quien se hijo uno grande. Dijo ash con los ojos cerrados.

-oh viejo en serio. Dijo paul con una venita.

-solo cambiemos la alfombra. Dijo el mostaza, pero el pelimorado negó rotundamente.

-porque. Dijo ash con la cara pálida.

-porque tal vez la semana pasada en una vez encontré un cuerpo muerto en la alfombra y tal vez lo escondí en la alfombra para no ser sospechoso de asesinato y… tal vez le robe la billetera para comprar unas revistas hentai. Dijo paul dejando pálido a ash.

-espera, ¿hay un muerto debajo de la alfombra?. Dijo ash con la cara pálida como en shock.

-no… si. Dijo paúl riéndose como lunático.

Capitulo 44: Una navidad para el olvido.

Estábamos en la región de kanto, mas en especifico en la localidad de pueblo paleta, nevando, donde en una mansión habían mas chicas lunáticas, pervertidas como lolis y pechugonas peleando como siempre por un chico que estaba en la sala en posición fetal chupandose el dedo, después de que nuevamente fuera violado por una de esas chicas como lo era skyla, pero estaban todas tranquilas.

-maldita idiota, te acostaste con el. Dijo dawn con la cara roja y tomando un cuchillo.

-pero igual estuvo rico, ¿oh no ash?. Dijo la pelirroja mirando al azabache estaba comenzando a llorar.

-pero mira lo que le hiciste. Dijo Valeria levantando al azabache y lo estaba abrazando dejando al rostro de ash muy apegado a sus pechos donde no podía respirar.

-oye cara de marciano, suelta a mi amor. Dijo clair con la cara roja.

-¿cara de marciano?, ¿Dónde?. Dijo la azabache mientra que el chico estaba casi muerto.

-pues a ti. Dijo la peliazul con una venita en la sien.

-oye, ash no se esta moviendo. Dijo Flannery con miedo mirando que el azabache no se estaba movimiento.

-oh no, mataron a mi marido. Dijo Bianca comienza a llorar cómicamente como las demás chicas y Valeria deja de abrazar sosteniendo a un azabache que estaba respirando como loco para recuperar el aire.

-AMOR. Gritaron todas las chicas con corazones en los ojos haciendo que se desmaye el azabache.

-ASH. Gritaron las chicas comenzando a llorar, pero en eso delia llega con las mamas y delia estaba sosteniendo con las mejillas rojas.

-nosotras llevaremos a ash hacia su habitación y ustedes deben arreglarse. Dijo johanna con una sonrisa.

-¿para que mama?. Dijo dawn con un puchero como las demás chicas.

-porque mañana es noche buena. Dijo grace con una sonrisa haciendo que niñas como chicas estén con ojos como estrellas y sonrojadas al pensar que regalo le pueden dar a ash, muchas de ellas estaban babeando al pensar en cosas pervertidas, por mientra que las madres dejan al azabache en su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso siendo lujoso aquella habitación.

-bueno, yo voy a bajar para que nadie se mate. Dijo delia sonriendo dejando a ambas madres que cuando la mama de ash se fue, ambas se miraron y luego a miraron al azabache una y otra vez con una sonrisa pervertida.

-hagámoslo. Dijo la peliazul con la cara roja.

-si. Dijo la mama de serena con la cara igual de roja y ambas se estaban acercando a los labios de su amor hasta que.

-mama, baja. Gritaron serena como dawn con una venita ya que ellas dos estaban teniendo un presentimiento de que las pervertidas de sus madres podrían violar a su amor.

-rayos. Dijo johanna con la cara pálida y ambas salieron de aquella habitación de ash que estaba en el mundo de los sueños, mientras que las chicas.

-¿están de acuerdo?. Dijo cynthia mirando a las chicas que estaban con sonrisa picaresca y con hemorragia nasal.

-CLARO. Gritaron las chicas felices para esperar a la mañana siguiente, mientras que esto pasaba, con los raritos, estos se habían desatado, buscado ropa y comenzaron a caminar de regreso aunque les dolía muchos aun los golpes debido a que las chicas le dieron su tunda cuando por una ves mas intentaron castrar la fuente del amor de ash.

-no puedo creerlo de que este pasándome esto… a mi… a mi, al mas guapo de la serie. Dijo drew comenzando a llorar.

-estoy de acuerdo, los hermosos no merecemos sufrir. Dijo cilan y los demás lo miraron con una gota.

-lo dice el que si es travesti. Dijo paúl riéndose como los demás dejando pálido al peliverde.

-no me jodan. Dijo cilan cojeando como los demás.

-y todo por culpa de ash. Dijo barry con una venita.

-si, el es un completo idiota al no aprovechar en esta jugosa posición en la que esta. Dijo gary llorando con cascada.

-se roba hermanas y chicas. Dijo max adolorido, pero en ese momento llega latíos llorando y sin pantalones, XD.

-¿Qué carajo te paso?. Dijo Ritchie mirando al peliazul que estaba llorando.

-no me lo recuerden, no me voy a poder sentar en un mes. Dijo latíos tocándose con dolor el trasero.

-no me digas que. Dijo clemont llegando a una conclusión.

-si. Dijo el peliazul comenzando a llorar mas fuerte dejando con la cara pálida a todos.

-todo por ash. Dijo Kenny con una venita.

-y lo peor de todos, es que el va estar con ellas en la mañana que es noche buena. Dijo gary pálido como los demás.

-¿Qué creen que les darán las chicas?. Dijo cilan y todos se miraron teniendo la cara roja.

-una orgia. Dijeron todos los chicos y comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido para llegar en la mañana a pueblo paleta, hablando de eso, en la mañana ash estaba despertando y vio que estaba en un cuarto elegante.

-¿Qué es este lugar?... ah, lo recuerdo, esta es la habitación de mi mansión. Dijo ash con lágrimas.

-buenos días hijo. Dijo delia con una sonrisa entrando.

-bueno… que carajo. Dijo ash con la cara roja mirando a su madre que estaba disfrazada de santa Claus marca sexy hentai, donde tenia en su busto una gran cinta de regalo que le cubría sus pechos mas con una mini falda de color rojo que tenia un corazón como en el centro, unas calcetas de color rojo con blanco.

-¿ma-ma-mama?. Dijo ash con la cara roja al ver así a su madre.

-¿te gusta?. Dijo su mama dándose vuelta haciendo que el azabache tenga una hemorragia nasal.

-si-si…ma-mama. Dijo ash con la cara roja mientra sangraba, pero en eso su mama se acerca lentamente dejando el desayuno en el velador.

-después… podemos ver que es incesto. Dijo la castaña de una forma haciendo que el azabache se coloque como piedra aun con la cara roja y su mama se fue de la habitación sin antes decir.

-adiós… tigre. Dijo la castaña guiñándole el ojo dejando aun mas en shock y rojo al mostaza, que poco después comenzó a reaccionar, comió su desayuno y salio de su habitación con ropa de cambio, (la que ocupa en xy) y se fue al baño, pero en ese momento…

-vaya amor, buenos días. Dijo bonnie saliendo mientra estaba desnuda secando sus orejas dejando con la cara pálida al azabache que se voltea rápidamente comenzando a sudar.

-bo-bonnie, cu-cúbrete por favor. Dijo el azabache, pero paso lo contario, la pequeña con una sonrisa picaresca se acerca poco a poco a ash y le abraza por la espalda dejando nervioso al azabache, pero en eso llega melody en las mismas condiciones que la pequeña.

-¿Qué haces con mi ash?. Dijo la flautista con una venita dejando al azabache con hemorragia nasal ya que la castaña estaba en frente de el, desnuda y con la toalla en la cabeza.

-me-melody, cu-cúbrete. Dijo el azabache con la cara roja, pero la chica junta su cuerpo con el.

-¿y si no quiero?. Dijo melody sensualmente al azabache.

-oye flautista de segunda, aléjate de el. Dijo bonnie haciendo que melody tenga un tic en la ceja derecha.

-ahora veras. Dijo la chica y preparo su puño, pero con mala puntería, le llega al azabache que es mandado a volar para chocar contra la ventana, quebrándola para que después este caiga en la piscina dejando a ambas chicas con la cara pálida.

-es tu culpa. Dijo melody con una venita y así comenzaron una discusión, mientras que con ash, estaba flotando en la piscina con un gran Chichón en la cabeza y con ojos en forma de remolino.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?. Dijo el azabache y para su más grande suerte.

-¿eh?, ¿ash?. Dijo Bianca que andaba con un mini bikini que no le cubría bien sus "armas".

-ho-hola. Dijo el azabache aun casi sin conocimiento.

-bueno… (Volteándose para ver si había alguien y no había nadie), bueno ash es mi turno. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de pervertida y corrió hasta la piscina, pero por un error tropieza comenzando a rodar para caer encima al pobre del azabache que es golpeado y ahora si queda inconsciente como aquella chica estando en la piscina, después de unos minutos.

-eh… ¿Dónde estoy?. Era ash abriendo los ojos y vio que dawn le estaba a punto de ser respiración boca a boca y lo consigue dejando pálido al azabache que recobra el conocimiento.

-ash. Dijo la peliazul abrazando al azabache, pero se coloca pálido al ver que las chicas, todas las pokelovers estaban tronando los puños ante eso.

-chi-chicas. Dijo ash con la cara pálida aun siendo abrazado por dawn.

-comienza la pelea. Dijo roxie con las demás y comenzó una batalla campal donde se escuchaban gritos de una chica, pero en realidad era el mostaza que estaba gritando como una niña ya que las chicas estaba literalmente rasgándole la ropa dejándolo con rasguños y marcas de besos en su cuerpo, pero el chico sale y entra adentro de la mansión.

-¿Qué paso ash?. Dijo johanna mientra que ash estaba recobrando el aire y miro a la peliazul quedando en piedra.

-¿Qué demo…?. Decía el azabache al mirar que la mama de dawn estaba como mucama francesa sexy dejando que el azabache le comience a salir un poco de sangre.

-ahora tu y yo. Dijo la mama de dawn con la cara roja, pero vio que ash ya no estaba en lugar ya que comenzó a correr hasta su habitación para cerrarla con llave, busco ropa para colocarse y se puso en posición fetal chupandose el dedo, pero de la nada es vendado por una chica.

-ahora te llevaremos. Dijo la chica que ash reconoció la voz.

-loreley. Dijo el azabache, pero fue llevado por la chica hasta la sala, comenzando a anochecer, donde durante el transcurso del dia las chicas se estaban preparando, mientra que el azabache estaba atado a una silla, ash estaba escuchando risas en el lugar provocando que este nervioso, mientra esto pasaba, ya en las afueras de la mansión de ash, estaban tres chicos yaoi nuevos.

-al fin estamos aquí, ash me la va a pagar. Dijo trip con una venita.

-además esta haciendo frío. Dijo khoury con lágrimas.

-lo voy a castrar. Dijo Stephan con celos y en eso llegan los demás yaois, agotados y muerto de hambre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Dijo gary mirando al trío.

-somos amigos de ese tarado suertudo. Dijo trip con una venita.

-bienvenido sean, nosotros también odiamos a ash. Dijo clemont llorando como los demas, pero en eso drew se acerca a la puerta y ve que hay una nota.

-¿Qué demonios?. Dijo el peliverde leyendo el contenido de la nota.

-¿Qué dice?. Dijeron todos.

-dice…. Comenzó a leer la nota el cabeza de pasto.

"para los raritos, que se jodan en esta hermosa y nevada noche buena, esperamos que se diviertan, porque si entran los haremos sufrir con todo el poder que tenemos, sobretodo al calenturiento del gary y del yaoi supremo como lo es brock"

-JAJAJAJAJA. Se comenzaron a reir los demas al ver como el castaño y brock estaban en el suelo con un aura de color azul y dos llamitas.

-sigue. Dijo Kenny.

"pero como es noche buena, los dejaremos entrar solo para hacer sus necesidades, les pusimos una carpa afuera de la mansion con comida Pokemon, esperamos que se jodan y lo violen"

"con amor y cariño, las esposas futuras de ash"

"pdta: brock es puto"

-no me jodan. Dijo clemont temblando de miedo, pero sienten el sonido de un Pokemon y todos se voltean a verlo, era Pikachu con la cara palida.

-¿Pikachu?. Dijo gary con una gota y el Pokemon comenzó a llorar.

-pika-pika-pika-pika-pikachu, (malditos idiotas, me violaron muchas veces y aun me duele mi entrepierna). Dijo el Pokemon aun llorando.

-lopunny. Se escucho el sonido del Pokemon conejo dejando con miedo a Pikachu que comenzo a correr para entrar a la mansion.

-pika-pikachu. (Mierda, no más). Dijo el Pokemon llorando.

-braixen. (Te amo Pikachu) y además perseguido por meloetta dejando con gotas a los yais que entraron con precaucion a la mansion, mientra que con ash, el estaba feliz.

-SUELTENME. Grito el azabache comenzando a llorar aun sin ver nada, luego le quitaron la venda y vio que habia como una especie de escenario de modelaje dejando palido al mostaza.

-amor, esta noche te daremos un regalo sexy. Dijo may con un disfraz de colegiala, pero cuando iba a encender la radio para comenzar el show, encontro un paquete de regalo.

-¿Qué es esto?, es para ti amor. Dijo may y el azabache miro el gran paquete de regalo que era del tamaño de may, pero aquel paquete comenzo a moverse para luego romperse mostrando a una chica alzando los brazos y sin ropa dejando con la cara roja al azabache y con hemorragia nasal.

-amor, soy tu regalo. Dijo la chica que tenia los ojos rojos y el cabello verde ademas un poco de color verde semi-claro de piel siendo una bella joven.

-¿Quién eres?. Dijo la castaña con un puchero, mientra que con los raritos, estaban en la cocina viendo la comida preparadas por las chicas, XD.

-soy yo, bayleef. Dijo la chica saltando de aquel paquete para caerle encima al azabache que estaba en shock.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿FELIZ NAVIDAD O UNA HEMORRAGIA NASAL?

¿BAYLEEF COMO MUJER Y DESNUDA?

¿QUE SORPRESA PASARA EN EL ESCENARIO?

¿PIKACHU SE SALVARA?

¿LOS YAOIS SERAN VISTOS Y CASTIGADOS?

¿QUE PASARA CON ASH?

¿TENDRA VIOLACION?

ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, DONDE HAY UNA SORPRESA Y CON UN NUEVO CHICO YAOI, XD.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

ENDING: Mother, Mucc.

1). "Como quisiera, poder escapar de este harem"

"llegar a lo alto y llorar por esas que esperan por mi"

"como deseo dejar este fanfic y no llorar"

"dejar atrás a las chicas atrás, vivo, siempre vivo"

2). "las chicas no me van a decir adiós, se en donde me escondo"

"no importa lo que haga, siempre ellas me encontraran… oh"

"esos pobres yaois, en donde están, yo quiero escapar"

"quiero que mi mundo de chicas no estén ya tocándome… con este harem"

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)


	45. ¿Feliz Navidad o Hemorragia nasal?

GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)

REVIEWS/REVIEWS.

SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y VERAN SORPRESAS.

SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN COLOCARSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.

SI AHORA LLEGO A LOS 300 HARE POSIBLMENTE EL ESPECIAL MAS LOCO HASTA AHORA.

EH CREADO NUEVAS HISTORIAS.

UN POFFLESHIPPING, ASH X MIETTE

UN FIREREDSHIPPING, ASH X ZOEY

RAYSHIPPING, ASH X CYNTHIA

SHALOURSHIPPING, ASH X KORRINA

ASH X ANGIE.

VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.

OPENING DEL FANFIC: Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Estilo harem, XD.

1). "Dime, oh dime, como funciona este harem"

"¿Qué es lo que me hace sexy?"

"En medio de este loco, loco mundo"

"me violaron sin piedad… y sin mirar atrás"

Musica del opening: Guerra por ash.

2). "ya roto, toda mi hermosa hombría, me toman"

"me aman, me quieren, amando, me lo rompen"

"solo Pikachu me encuentra"

3). "me quedo aquí, en el harem distorsionado y retorcido"

"dando paso a unos amores y a unos raritos"

"por favor, no me busquen mas, me quiero esconder"

4). "En este mundo pintado de violaciones y locas"

"no quiero volver a ya ser traumado"

"asi que por favor, ya dejenme salir de este harem"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-amor, esta noche te daremos un regalo sexy. Dijo may con un disfraz de colegiala, pero cuando iba a encender la radio para comenzar el show, encontro un paquete de regalo.

-¿Qué es esto?, es para ti amor. Dijo may y el azabache miro el gran paquete de regalo que era del tamaño de may, pero aquel paquete comenzó a moverse para luego romperse mostrando a una chica alzando los brazos y sin ropa dejando con la cara roja al azabache y con hemorragia nasal.

-amor, soy tu regalo. Dijo la chica que tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello verde además un poco de color verde semi-claro de piel siendo una bella joven.

-¿Quién eres?. Dijo la castaña con un puchero, mientra que con los raritos, estaban en la cocina viendo la comida preparadas por las chicas, XD.

-soy yo, bayleef. Dijo la chica saltando de aquel paquete para caerle encima al azabache que estaba en shock.

CAPITULO 45: ¿FELIZ NAVIDAD O HEMORRAGIA NASAL?

Estábamos en noche buena, una época llena de amor y felicidad, donde en una mansión un chico de cabello azabache estaba aun en shock y con espuma en la boca mientra que una chica una chica de piel color verde claro como cabello verde oscuro y ojos rojos estando desnuda, estaba dándole unos besos lleno de lujuria a ash, era la misma bayleef, pero may estaba echa una bestia, la toma y la zarandea de un lado a otro.

-bayleef, ¿y la doble de chocolate que estaba en el regalo?. Dijo la castaña con una venita.

-oh… te refieres a ese dulce… me lo comí. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando con la cara pálida a may, mientra eso pasaba, en la cocina estaban los raritos que estaban mirando a escondida todo esto.

-no lo puedo creer, otra mas para ash. Dijo brock comenzando a llorar.

-si, además ahora se ve que esta ahora con la pokefilia. Dijo paúl mirando a la chica de cabello verde.

-esto me da mala espina. Dijo khoury.

-si, el con mujeres bellas y lindas y nosotros como yaois. Dijo Ritchie llorando como una niña.

-juro que ash no tendrá hijos. Dijo gary con una venita.

-concuerdo… ¿OH no max?... ¿max?. Dijo cilan mirando al de lentes que estaba vomitando después de comer un pastel de color negro, preparación de Bianca.

-esto… duuuuuaw… es asqueroso. Dijo max aun vomitando dejando pálido a los chicos.

-ese es el paste de Bianca. Dijo Stephan mirando aquel pastel.

-duaaaaw… llévenme a un hospital. Dijo max con la cara pálida.

-pobre. Dijo clemont con una sonrisa.

-si, pero mira este postre. Dijo Barry mirando un flan, pero cuando lo comió, su cara se puso roja y comenzó a lanzar fuego por la boca.

-pero… ese es el postre de dawn. Dijo Kenny con la cara pálida, pero en eso los chicos escucharon unos sonidos y se voltearon poco a poco y si, estaban las pokelovers vestidas de colegialas, santa Claus, duendes, de disfraces muy provocativos y sintieron un ruido a sus espaldas y se voltearon.

-mierda. Dijo trip con la cara pálida, era may con un bate y bayleef cubierta con cinta de regalo haciendo que los chicos estén con la cara roja y con hemorragia nasal.

-pervertidos. Dijo bayleef sacando un hacha de la nada.

-no por favor, estamos cerca de navidad. Dijo latios llorando al ver esto.

-chicos. Dijo cynthia tronando sus dedos dejando con miedo a los chicos, en clair se le ocurre una idea.

-chicas, vengan. Dijo clair con una sonrisa malvada y las chicas se juntaron y después lanzaron una sonrisa siniestra y sacaron unas cuerdas.

-ay que darle. Dijo delia con una sonrisa y las chicas se estaban acercando a los yaois que estaban temblando.

-no… no… NO. Se escucharon gritos de los chicos en todo el pueblo paleta, después de unos minutos se encuentran a los raritos atados, con marcas de golpes y sin ropa y con solo la ropa interior.

-suéltennos. Dijo gary llorando como una niña.

-por favor hermana. Dijo max mirando a may que estaba con las demás chicas besando al azabache que aun seguía en shock.

-¿Por qué sigue asi?. Dijo miette con preocupación como las demás chicas.

-por ella. Dijo may señalando a bayleef que estaba con la cara roja.

-pero yo no hice nada, solo salte del regalo de esa vaca lechera, (señalando a may), desnuda y le dije que era su tierna Pokemon. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando en shock a las chicas como a las madres y a las niñas.

-puto ash, suertudo. Dijo brock, mala suerte, las chicas lo escucharon.

-vamos chicas. Dijo la mama de dawn con una sonrisa malvada y tomaron a los chicos dejandolo en un cuarto con llave, excepto a max que estaba en otra habitación, pero con brock y los demas, estaban ya desatados.

-dejenme salir. Dijo drew golpeando la puerta con gary, pero la puerta no se habria.

-rayos… no hay salida. Dijo cilan, pero alguien le toca el hombro dejando palido al peliverde.

-que carajo. Dijo khoury mirando a una persona anciana que los demas reconocieron de inmediato, era el mismo anciano pedofilo vestido de Santa y con una sonrisa de pervertido.

-vaya, asi que estos son mis regalos de navidad. Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué le temen?. Dijo paul mirando serio a los demas.

-te lo explico. Dijo clemont y se lo dijo al pelimorado que se quedo callado, pero pocos segundos después.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Gritaba el pelimorado llorando del miedo.

-no sera que este veijo… oh dios, no de nuevo. Dijo latios en posición fetal.

-ahora por ustedes. Dijo el anciano acercandose a los chicos que estaban con mucho miedo, fuera de aquella habitación con llave se escuchaban gritos de unos raros estando felices y tanto que estaban llorando y pidiendo que los dejaran salir, además de un pedofilo riéndose.

-GRAN NAVIDAD. Grito el anciando, mientra eso pasaba con gary y los demás, en un cuarto estaba max atado a una silla y al frente tenia una tele gigante.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?. Dijo el de lentes mirando a bonnie como a Yellow.

-eso es por nuestro amor y príncipe. Dijo bonnie sacando un cd que max reconoció de inmediato.

-no…no… todo menos… eso. Dijo max llorando como una niña.

-asi es, este es el cd que contiene todos los capítulos hasta hoy de la cerdita peppa. Dijo Yellow sonriendo de una manera malvada, colocaron el cd para reproducirla.

-hola amigos… soy peppa y hoy hablaremos de la amistad. Dijo la cerdita en la tele haciendo que max comience a gritar como una niña, mientra que las dos niñas estaban ya afuera de la habitación para bajar a la sala principal donde estaban las demás pokelovers como las mamas que estaban buscando desesperadamente a ash.

-¿Qué paso?. Dijo bonnie con una gota.

-NO ESTA ASH. Gritaron todas comenzando a llorar.

-bueno… la puerta esta abierta, capaz que haya escapado. Dijo Yellow mirando la entrada abierta mientra que afuera.

-tienes razon, vamos chicas. Dijo delia y todas excepto a dawn como a cynthia.

-nosotras nos quedaremos en caso de que los chicos hagan algo. Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

-bien. Dijo johanna y siguió a las demas, ya estando solas.

-lo escondiste como veo. Dijo dawn con una sonrisa pervertida.

-asi es, ahora vayamos a hacerlo. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y ambas chicas se fueron al patio trasero de la mansión pero vieron que el azabache no estaba.

-ASH. Gritaron ambas y salieron para alcanzar a las demás chicas, ash con tanto miedo que tenia, tomo un auto que venia de regalo con la mansión y salio de ahí con miedo.

-no me van a violar… lo juro. Dijo el azabache y miro el espejo de arriba que mostraba el asiento trasero, paso por un túnel mientra que estaba oscuro, pero cuando salio vio de nuevo el espejo y se puso helado, había una chica de cabello castaño largo con dos coletas y con ropa interior puesta de color rojo con verde.

-hola ash. Dijo la chica tomando al azabache que pierde el control del vehiculo mientra seguía andando, no lejos de ahí.

-menos mal que salimos del psiquiatra. Dijo oak llorando de alegría.

-asi, pero ese neji, da mas miedo. Dijo Tracey.

-si… ¿Qué es eso?. Dijo oak mirando el vehiculo que se acercaba y los impacto a ambos haciendo que vuelen lo mas alto por el cielo, en eso mismo momento estaba santa con el trineo.

-jo-jo-jojojojojo, solo quedan estas chicas y ash, decía papa noel, pero su trineo fue impactado por Tracey y oak haciendo que este perdiera el control y caía al suelo.

-no…no… no… NO… MALDITOS HIJOS DE BEEEEP. Gritaba santa mientra caía y se estrello en el suelo con los renos, mientra que a pocos metroes estaba el vehiculo que se estrello contra un arbol donde estaba ya ash siendo amado por jasmine.

-AYUDA. Gritaba feliz ash mientra tenia una hemorragia nasal.

-JO-JOJOJOJOJO FELIZ NAVIDAD. Gritaba ya excitada la chica de cabello castaño con la cara roja estando desnuda amando al azabache.

-ahí esta. Dijo grace mirando el vehiculo como el trineo.

-que carajo. Dijo serena mirando el trineo donde estaba santa con un chichon en la cabeza, donde ya no estaban sus renos y mas encima estaba oak con Tracey inconsciente vomitando arcoiris, pero cuando iban a ver.

-ASH. Grito iris al abrir la puerta y al ver que el mostaza estaba siendo violado.

-ay, pero que molesta. Dijo jasmine con la cara roja y ambos salieron del vehiculo.

-QUE HACIAS CON ASH. Gritaron todas.

-pues, el accedió a hacerlo conmigo y estuvo de maravilla mi tigre. Dijo la castaña mirando al azabache que estaba en posición fetal y chupandose el dedo, en tanto en la mansión del mismo azabache.

-pika-pika-pikachu. (Suéltenme por amor a arceus). Era Pikachu que estaba atado a una cama mientra que tres pokemones y piplup que estaba amordazado estaban en una habitación especial del amor.

-lopu-lopu. (Ahora danos amor como regalo). Dijo lopunny con las mejillas rojas.

-brai-braixen. (Así es amor, danos ahora). Dijo braixen con una sonrisa pervertida.

-meloetta. (Amor mío). Dijeron las tres pokemones que estaban acercándose.

-PIKAAAAAAA-PIKAAAACHUUUU. (Ash, maldito hijo de beeeeeeeeep, me lanzaste tu maldición), se escuchan gritos de la rata amarilla, en tanto con ash.

-¿y ese trineo?. Dijo Penélope mirando aquel objeto.

-no sera que… no jodan. Dijo Alexa o alexia.

-es de santa. Dijo melody sonriendo, pero vieron las chicas que el trineo con santa estaban despareciendo con un polvo magico que alcanzo a las chicas.

-¿Qué paso?. Dijo ash recobrándose y vio a las pokelovers que no le miraban, desde el cielo cayo una nota.

-¿y esto?, una nota. Dijo el azabache.

" _ **Querido ash"**_

" _ **soy el mismo santa, te eh venido a desear una feliz navidad, eh escuchado tus deseos de salvarte del harem, pero como veo que tus amigos me hicieron estrellar te daré un mejor regalo cabrón… hijo de beeep, no me tenias que pasar con tu beeep, ojala te den beeep en tu beeeep"**_

" _ **posdata: les deje un regalo a cada uno, para ti amigo, una caja de condones especial, y un polvo magico para tus amigas, feliz navidad y que te violen, debido a que el polvo es un afrodisíaco para las hormonas"**_

" _ **santa"**_

-¿Qué cosa?. Dijo el azabache y vio como todas las chicas como las madres y las niñas lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa pervertida.

-AMOR. Gritaron todas abalanzandose sobre el pobre ash, pero en eso se detiene el tiempo.

-antes de que me violen y me dejen con casi nada… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Grito el azabache dando saludo y el tiempo siguió dejando a varios gritos de varias chicas y de un azabache siendo amado y botando grandes chorros de sangre, dando a la mañana siguiente, en las afueras de pueblo paleta, un joven acompañado de un lucario.

-asi que aquí vive ash. Dijo Cameron con una sonrisa, en eso salen todas las chicas.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD. Gritaron todas despertando con un azabache desnudo y medio muerto.

UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD LES DESEO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL NUEVO YAOI Y UN DIA DE CAMPO.

ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, DONDE HAY UNA SORPRESA Y CON UN NUEVO CHICO YAOI, XD.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: NUEVO OPENING COMO ENDING, XD

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

ENDING: Mother, Mucc.

1). "Como quisiera, poder escapar de este harem"

"llegar a lo alto y llorar por esas que esperan por mi"

"como deseo dejar este fanfic y no llorar"

"dejar atrás a las chicas atrás, vivo, siempre vivo"

2). "las chicas no me van a decir adiós, se en donde me escondo"

"no importa lo que haga, siempre ellas me encontraran… oh"

"esos pobres yaois, en donde están, yo quiero escapar"

"quiero que mi mundo de chicas no estén ya tocándome… con este harem"

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)


	46. Guerra por Ash Awards (Año nuevo, Esp)

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM)**

 **REVIEWS. COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **!QUE AÑO¡ UN GRAN AÑO SE AH IDO PARA ESTA HISTORIA, DONDE HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS SOBRETODO CON NUESTRO HEROE DEL HAREM COMO LO ES ASH KETCHUM, DONDE A LO LARGO DEL TIEMPO NOS ENSEÑO ALGO IMPORTANTE.**

 **NO DEJARNOS LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO Y RESARLE A ARCEUS PARA QUE NO NOS PASE COMO A EL, XD.**

 **1). Recordemos unos momentos como el animal planet donde ash fue "amado mucho como por 10 chicas mas o menos mientra que su mama como bonnie estaban en el laboratorio del profesor oak"**

 **2). Como esa vez que el intentaba escapar de las chicas cuando estaban en la playa, yendo a una isla donde queda inconsciente y donde aparece la adorable de leaf donde lo vio… es decir lo ama con mucho amor, XD.**

 **3). Como aquella vez que hicieron en los fanfic la batalla real como royal rumble donde hubo un empate entre Daisy oak y dawn que ganaron una noche de pasión para ellas como un nuevo trauma para ash.**

 **4). De las cazas de los yaois donde si los juntaban ganaban una cena con el mismo cabello del azabache, donde bonnie siendo una loli o pequeña les gana a todas con ingenio.**

 **5). De los golpes de las chicas a los raritos en la fortaleza donde ya el ash, se los estaban amando, las nuevas que se unieron como lo era Flannery, candice y sabrina habiendo otro trauma a la lista.**

 **6). Del especial de ash donde conoce a su padre, siendo como un especial de película.**

 **7). Del gran y adorable anciano que entrega amor a los yaois dejándolo traumado.**

 **Si… han pasado muchas cosas en este 2015 donde todo comenzó aquel día 18 de mayo, si no me equivoco salio el primer capitulo de esta historia donde hoy tiene con este 46 capítulos y mas de 287 reviews como comentarios, donde nunca creí que en verdad este fanfic tuviera un éxito hasta ahora, pero como todo tiene que empezar, todo tiene que terminar.**

 **O-O, asi esta su cara cuando lo leyeron.**

 **Asi es lectores, el final, ¿estara cerca?, ¿las vio… es decir los amores de ash se terminan?, pues no… aun queda mucho y mi sueño si es posible es terminarlo en el mismo dia que todo comenzo dandole un año de vida o mas meses de vida al fanfic donde muchos lloraran cuando diga.**

 **-asi es que como ash termino con Pikachu, donde sufrieron grandes cosas como amor de las chicas, pero al final de todo esto, les fue muy bien con la vida, GRACIAS ASH Y PIKACHU POR HACERNOS REIR, en eso se escucha la canción de dragon ball Gt, XD.**

 **Fin de la historia.**

 **Si… muchos le saldrán lagrimas cuando ese día llegue, pero en verdad… no se cuando acabara la historia, pero cuando llegue el final donde muy posiblemente, el tenga un montón de niños como Pikachu porque vamos, a muchos harem terminan así o con el personaje rostizado, quemado, electrocutado o muerto, pero no en este caso, muchos pedirian la muerte de ash por no aprovechar el momento en el que vive, pero de verdad, esta historia ah sido mi mejor éxito, donde lo mas PROBABLE HAGA UNA GUERRA POR ASH 2. ASI ES LECTORES, EN EL CASO DE UNA FINAL, HARIA COMO UNA SEGUNDA HISTORIA CON DOBLE DE TODO, XD.**

 **Pues bien, hoy en este capitulo será un especial de fin de año donde a muchos les deseo lo mejor para el siguiente año y con esto COMENZAMOS.**

 **REVIEWS/REVIEWS.**

 **SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN COLOCARSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.**

 **SI AHORA LLEGO A LOS 300 HARE POSIBLMENTE EL ESPECIAL MAS LOCO HASTA AHORA.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTA EL AMOURSHIPPING, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 15 DE LA HISTORIA CON UNA SORPRESA.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

 **OPENING DEL FANFIC: Niwaka ame nimo makezu, (opening 13 Naruto shippuden)**

 **1). "aun si la fuerza yo buscaba, salir de este harem"**

" **para evitar las violaciones que las chicas suelen dar"**

" **y ver que si siempre intentando que nunca me rendiré"**

" **arceus me ignoraba pero me eh prometido nunca rendirme"**

" **con lagrimas y tocaciones a mi razón, las chicas imposible no me van dejar"**

" **desde este gran harem tengo que salir…"**

 **2). "el amor Llovera con fuerza, eso no me detendrá"**

" **pensare en la forma de terminar esta locura"**

" **luchare sin tregua, aunque los raritos aparezcan"**

" **yo se que hoy no debo dudar… es el momento"**

 **3). "tu ya no estas solo, que el mañana esperando esta"**

" **veras que al final… podrás sonreír… con las chicas"**

 **HOY ES UN ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO.**

 **CAPITULO 46: GUERRA POR ASH AWARDS.**

Estábamos en la ciudad de pokellywood, un lugar donde se hacen las peliculas de Pokemon como de otros animes, donde en un edificio de gran prestigio de fama mundial se estaba celebrando un especial de fin de año como la premiacion de los primeros Pokemon awards 2015 con un aunfitrion tan galan como lunatico de nombre mario uzumaki, donde estaban todas las chicas como personajes de la serie de este fanfic y ash… bueno el estaba en el centro con miradas pervertidas de todas las chicas que estaban a ahí, mientra el estaba temblando.

-bienvenidos a todos los lectores como a ash y todos los personajes de la historia, chicas como raritos que estan en la parte final de aquí, me gusta darles las bienvenidas a todos a los premios awards de la guerra por ash. En eso se escuchan varios aplausos de todos, excepto.

-JODETE MARIO. Gritaron los yaois atados y con smoking.

-POR TU CULPA, ME DICEN EL EMPERADOR YAOI. Grita brock, pero el anciano que estaba vestido de mujer le toca la cara.

-ya cálmate amor, que después con todos tus amigos, no vamos a lo oscurito. Dijo el anciano dejando pálidos a todos los yaois.

-Sáquennos de aquí. Dijo max llorando como una niña.

-no merecemos esto, siendo el mas bello. Dijo drew intentando escapar, mientras las chicas los miraban con la cara roja.

-RAROS. Gritaron todas con la cara roja.

-QUE NO SOMOS ESOS, JODER. Gritaron los chicos con la cara pálida.

-pues bien… como decía, bienvenido a la primera preemisión de las guerra por ash awards y como acompañante, cynthia, en eso sale una chica de cabello rubio con un vestido largo de color rojo ajustado a su figura provocando una hemorragia nasal a los chicos yaois, a ash, a oak, como a Tracey.

-gracias Mario, comencemos con las categorías de los premios donde muchos sabrán son donde se les entregara, esto, una pokebola de oro y un pase para estar con mi ash una noche completa. Dijo cynthia con la cara roja como sonrisa de pervertida como las demás chicas que estaban mirando a ash que al escuchar esto, se puso pálido y en posición fetal.

-así es cynthia y comencemos con las categorías, primero, daremos un reconocimiento a los tres países con mayores visitas a esta historia, y los galardonados para esta ocasión como año 2015 son **, (se escucha la canción de diego torres, creo en America)**

 **MEXICO COMO PRIMER LUGAR.**

-Gran país México. Dijo cynthia donde aparece la bandera mexicana como de los demás países del mundo.

 **ARGENTINA SEGUNDO LUGAR.**

-también, gran país argentina. Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

 **CHILE, TERCER LUGAR.**

-yo soy de chile y me siento orgulloso por las visitas que recibe en este fanfic, pero aquí están los tres países ganadores del año. En eso todos aplauden como locos.

-con este reconocimiento, continuamos con la premiación y entramos ahora si a las categorías y las categorías son:

 **-a la mejor loli.**

 **-al mejor yaoi.**

- **a la de gran busto** , (en eso misty como Anabel, angie, iris como Bonnie y Yellow, roxie como algunas están en la esquina con un aura de depresión).

 **-a la de mejor trasero**. (dawn sonríe como su madre)

 **-a la mejor mama del amor.**

 **-a la que le dio mejor amor a ash**. Dijo cynthia sonriendo como las chicas.

-NO ME JODAN, ME VIOLARON. Grita ash llorando como una niña.

-TE AMAMOS. Gritaron las chicas con corazones en los ojos.

-MIERDA. Gritaron ash como los yaois derrotados.

- **a la mejor acompañante de ash**. Dijo la rubia y las cinco chicas hasta ahora como misty, may, dawn, iris y serena se miran con cara de asesinas seriales dejando temblando a las demás.

- **al mejor travesti de los raritos**. Dijo la rubia con la cara roja.

-en eso esta entre paul y barry. Dijo brock riendo como los demás.

-CIERRA EL HOCICO. Gritaron ambos con la cara roja y con una vena en la sien.

- **a la mejor Pokemon del amor por ash y como segundo, por Pikachu**.

-pika-pikachu, (presiento que me van a violar). Dijo el Pokemon al sentir la mirada de braixen, melloeta como de lopunny.

-pika. (Mierda). Dijo el Pokemon con varias gotas.

- **y como premio especial… muajajajaja, a la mejor Yuri o que intentaron hacer un trío con ash**. En eso las chicas se colocan con la cara roja y con sangre en la nariz.

- **y nos cuenta a la mas plana**. Dijo cynthi sonriendo.

-muy bien comencemos con la primera categoría y es **LA MEJOR LOLI.**

-¿Qué es una loli Mario para que aquello que no sepan?. Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-pues bien… según la leyenda, una loli es una menor de edad con un cuerpo sensual y que tiene hambre de deseo sexual en la cama.

-PERVERTIDO. Gritaron todos.

-no me jodan, pero bien y las nominadas a este premio son:

-Bonnie, la hermana de clemont, Yellow la loli de ash, iris, la loli de chocolate…

-¿a quien le dices loli de chocolate?. Dijo la morena con una vena en la sien.

-como decía, iris, la rockera loca roxie y como ultima competidora, leaf.

-NO ME JODAN. Grito la castaña de leaf con la cara roja.

\- y la ganadora de la categoría es, (redoble de tambores), BONNIE. Grito cynthia haciendo que la pequeña de cabello rubio salte de alegría y destruya un poco la mesa, luego corre para darle un beso a ash que se sonroja.

-BONNIE. Grito clemont llorando al ver como su hermanita gano algo.

-CALLATE. Grito la chica dejando con la boca abierta y lloro, pero esta vez de tristeza siendo consolado por la travesti del anciano.

-calma, calma, (tocándole el trasero, XD), calma. Dijo el anciano.

-¿Qué carajo… AAAAAAAH. Era el rubio gritando por el trauma que paso ahora.

-hurra, quiero agradecerles a este premio a todos los que han visto mi lindura y (sonrojándose), ash, te quiero como amo mucho, espero que estés listo en el cuarto. Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa y recibe la pokebola de oro mas dejando a ash con la cara pálida.

-vaya… que tierno, continuemos y la categoría que sigue… **el mejor yaoi** y dejeme decirles que aquí estuvo difícil que escoger, ya que todos estos locos del fondo tienen como decirlos… encantos con las chicas, XD.

-Asi es Mario, y los nominados a este premio, son, brock el más golpeado, gary, max, cilan y clemont. Dijo cynthia dejando con la cara pálida y ojos en blanco a los nombrados.

-y el ganador es… brock. Dijo la rubia haciendo que todos se rían..

-MIERDA. Grita brock.

-oye brock, atrapa. En eso le lanzo el premio a brock que por arte de magia le llega en los bajos haciendo que caiga al suelo soltando espuma de la boca, XD.

-bueno continuemos con la siguiente categoría y es **la de gran busto** donde ash se las vio muchas veces este año y las nominadas son:

-Cynthia, Lorelei, may, Bianca de unova, viola de kalos, georgia como candice y Flannery como cresselia y la ganadora es… EMPATE, CYNTHIA CON LORELEI COMO CRESSELIA GANAN EL PREMIO.

-dame el trofeo perra de cabello rubio. Dijo cresselia sonrojada.

-dámelo perra. Dijo la chica de cabello rojo y comienza una pelea por el premio en la sala.

-primero muerta. Dijo cynthia haciendo un puchero.

-alto las tres, compartan a ash y listo, además partiré el premio a la mitad.

-esta bien. Dijeron las tres y asi continuamos con el premiación.

-y ahora seguimos con la **de mejor trasero** y las nominadas son… macey, elesa, dawn, johanna, grace, miette y la mama de ash, delia. Dijo la rubia de cynthia dejando con la cara roja a ash.

-y la ganadora es… DAWN. Grito la rubia dejando en shock a la chica de cabello azul.

-lo sabia. Dijo misty sonriendo.

-CALLA TABLA. Grito dawn con la cara roja dejando pálida a misty en una esquina y la chica de sinnoh se fue al escenario.

-DAWN ERES GRAN… Decia Kenny hasta que ella.

-cállate Kenny, yo amo a ash. Dijo la chica dejando llorando al castaño y con la cara roja a ash.

-quiero darle gracias a mi mama por darme consejos y todo eso, ash… (Con la cara roja), espérame que estaré lista para ti. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de pervertida dejando en piedra a ash.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo ash con la cara roja.

-gracias por los dichos dawn, (aplauden todos), ahora vamos con el premio a la **mejor mama del amor,** donde en este año y mas en estos dos meses han entrado la mama de dawn como de serena y la de mismo ash haciéndole "cosas", donde el estaba feliz de la vida.

-MAMA. Grita serena con la cara roja.

-lo siento hija, es que miralo, (a ash), ruuuuarrr. Gruño grace haciendo sonrojar a ash.

-MAMA. Grito ahora dawn con una vena en la sien.

-es que es mi primer dia. Dijo johanna sonriendo.

-ya veo… OYE. Grita su hija con la cara roja.

-HIJO TE AMO. Grito delia con las mejillas rojas y una mirada picarona.

-NO ME JODAN. Grito ash a mas no poder.

-y la ganadora de el premio es para, la señora johanna. En eso la mujer de cabello azul sube al escenario.

-gracias por este premio y ash… HAGAMOS EL AMOR CHICO CALIENTE. Grito la peliazul con la cara roja y mostrando un poco de su "arsenal" dejando con la cara roja y hemorragia nasal a todos los presentes.

-MAMA. Grita dawn con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-bien… ahora continuemos… con la siguiente categoría y es a la que **le dio mejor a amor a ash,** donde las nominadas son: serena, miette, leaf, angie, anabel, como melody y leaf y por última georgia. Dijo cynthia sonriendo.

-y la ganadora es leaf, por su demostración del amor en la isla.

-GANE, GANE, TOMENLOS AHÍ PERRAS, YO SOY LA MEJOR. Grito la castaña corriendo al escenario donde recibe el premio.

-GRACIAS, POR EL PREMIO Y ASH. (Se quita la parte de arriba mostrando su busto haciendo una gran hemorragia nasal, de nuevo a todos).

-joder… ME VIOLASTE COMO LAS DEMAS. Grito ash con dos papeles de color rojo en la nariz.

-bueno, ahora sigamos y la siguiente categoría es la de **mejor acompañante de ash**. En esos las cincos chicas se miran con una mirada asesina done el cabello de azabache estaba temblando.

-y las nominadas son, misty, may, dawn, iris, serena… y ¿Pikachu?. Dijo cynthia con una gota como los demás.

-pika, (¿en serio?). dijo el Pokemon con una gota.

-y el ganador es… misty. Dijo la rubia campeona de sinnoh.

-GANE, GANE, TOMA PIKACHU, PINCHE RATA AMARILLA. Grito la chica corriendo al escenario y recibe el trofeo.

-GANE, GRACIAS A ARCEUS, SIENDO QUE ACOMPAÑE A ASH EN MUCHO TIEMPO. GRACIAS Y TE AMO MUCHO ASH. Grito misty con las mejillas rojas dejando en shock a Tracey como a sus hermanas y a gary.

-bueno, gran demostración de felicidad, ahora sigamos y la siguiente categoría es **mejor Pokemon de amor por ash y Pikachu,** las nominadas son, lopunny, cresselia, latias, braixen y melloetta y la ganadora es loppuny por su amor a Pikachu.

-lopu-lopunny, (tomen perras que gano el amor). Dijo el Pokemon que recibió el premio y salio para llegar hasta donde esta la rata amarilla donde le dio un beso dejando con la cara roja.

-que gran amor, pero sigamos con la siguiente que es **y como premio especial… muajajajaja, a la mejor Yuri o que intentaron hacer un trío con ash.** Y las nominadas en este premio, son mitte con serena, dawn con zoey, roxie con georgia y Alexa con su hermana viola como Bianca con elesa y las ganadoras son… roxie con georgia. Dijo la rubia campeona donde ellas con la cara roja reciben el premio.

-ASH, TE HAREMOS EL AMOR HASTA MORIR. Dijeron ambas con tono seductor dejando pálido a ash.

-vaya noche, pero falta el ultimo y es **, nos cuenta a la mas plana,** donde las nominadas son, Anabel, angie, misty como iris y la ganadora de este premio es para angie.

-GANE. Grito angie que besa estilo Frances, oh sea que con lengua a ash dejándolo con la cara roja y ella recibe el premio.

-TODO POR TI BABOTAS. Grita angie sonriendo pervertidamente.

-MIERDA. Grita ash con la cara aun roja.

-y con esto damos termino a la premiación, donde las ganadoras podrán hacer cosas con ash, pero antes como hoy es 31 de diciembre, y solo faltan como 11 segundos para el año nuevo, todos dense un abrazo y hagamos la cuenta regresiva.

 **-10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.** Gritaron todos con una gran sonrisa, pero no todos, ya que en una habitación estaba ash ya siendo amado por las chicas que gemían de placer, donde ash gritaba de placer, pero no era escuchado por los fuegos artificiales que eran grandes y enormes.

 **-** AYUDA PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO. Gritaba el cabello de azabache llorando de felicidad como Pikachu que estaba pasando un momento agradable con lopunny.

 **-** PIKA. (AYUDA DE ESTA LOCA). Gritaba el roedor feliz.

 **-** se me olvido decirles y con todos nosotros, **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA USTEDES Y NO VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO,** gritaron todas muy felices.

REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS.

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE AÑO:**

 **EMBARAZOS, EXPLOSIONES, ASH DE TRAVESTI, LA VENGANZA DE LOS YAOIS, ¿ARCEUS GOLPEADO?, NUEVAS CHICAS MAS SE UNEN A LA HISTORIA Y UN POSIBLE ENEMIGO ESTE CONTRA ASH.**

 **Ending: Never change shun**

 **1). "vamos, me voy a levantar… como la roca, las chicas no me tocaran"**

" **la fuerza, la esperanza y todas las chicas no son el tesoro que no quiero guardar"**

" **este harem se puede extender, solamente escucha y tienen que creer"**

" **aunque muerta, las esperanzas vuelven a nacer"**

 **2). "dale, solo hay que cambiar, pues todas las chicas se transforman dia a dia sin parar"**

" **la liberad no esta alta, solo si existe fuerza en cuerpo y alma"**

" **tengo firmeza y me siento fuerte, los yaois ya se persisten"**

" **avanzar, siempre avanzare para escapar de la chicas no hay que decaer"**

 **3). "aun hay muhas cosas por la que vivir, la vida como los amigos que estan ahí"**

" **su motivo para que pueda continuar, porque por dentro llevo mis traumas"**

" **no me importa el contratiempo, aunque la meta sigue lejos"**

" **voy a hacer a mi espiritu libre, para que pueda escapar de las chicas y ser libre…"**

 **4). "en el mundo no existe sola la violación, el miedo y el dolor de las heridas se quedaran" (de la fe)**

" **solo hay que alejarse de estas locas del corazon, pues si la luz de libertas, conoces, al fin veras…"**

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LES DESEO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL NUEVO YAOI Y UN DIA DE CAMPO.

ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, DONDE HAY UNA SORPRESA XD.

COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)


	47. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante:**

 **Como están a todos los lectores, solo les vengo a avisar que el capitulo de la guerra por ash esta listo, pero aun lo podre subir, debido a una razón que esta pasando en fanfiction y posiblemente con algunos de ustedes, debido a que no se muestran los reviews, como que tengo en la historia o en las suyas, como las demás, siendo un ejemplo que tengo 293 y solo muestran 287, si alguien tiene contacto con el dueño de la pagina, se lo agradecería que pidiera el arreglo de este problema ya que tengo la opcion de todo tipos de comentarios o si alguien sabe como arreglarlo, que me envíe el mensaje por PM.**

 **De solucionarse el problema subiré el capitulo de la Guerra por ash, donde habrá un nuevo yaoi que será norman, el papa de may, como muchos me lo han pedido y como santa del año 2016 se los dare como regalo.**

 **Pero de verdad, si alguien puede contactarse con el creador o soporte técnico, que le haga saber que esta pasando, o si bien alguno de ustedes sabe como arreglarlo, que me lo diga por pm para solucionarlo, debido a que no solo es en este fanfic, si no en todos, como en el de UN CORAZON DE AMOURSHIPPING, han pasado tres días con 46 reviews y solo muestran 45, increíble, pero… de no solucionarse… no puedo seguir subiendo capítulos.**

 **Reitero que si alguien puede hacer saber este problema al operador de la pagina y que se solucione, les estaré agradecido o si alguien sabe como solucionarlo, por pm.**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Hasta que se solucione este problema, no subiré capítulos hasta ahora siendo una decisión que no solo me enfada si no que para mi, escribir cosas graciosas y hacerlos pasar un buen rato es mi lema en fanfiction.**

 **GRACIAS Y RECUERDEN.**

 **Se me olvido, de solucionarse el problema, llegara a la familia de mis fanfics una nueva historia al estilo de que paso ayer estilo pearlshipping, el primer capitulo esta listo, solo si se soluciona el problema, lo subire, gracias.**


	48. El nuevo Yaoi y un día de campo

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **NUEVO ENDING.**

 **PROXIMO PROYECTO DE MI PERSONA SERA DE UNA SERIE DE SU INFANCIA QUE ES DIGIMON, NO DIRE NADA DE PAREJA, PERO ESTARA PRONTO LLEGANDO.**

 **Gran año lectores, gran año comenzando con este pedazo de historia donde este año puede ser el final de la historia, O-O, asi es que con esa cara que ponen con eso que acabo de decir, pues si, posiblemente en los próximos meses, se diga la final de la historia, pero con eso, me siento feliz como orgulloso de saber de la gran historia que es conocida por todos, gracias… pero hoy es hoy, asi que comenzamos.**

 **REVIEWS. COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **REVIEWS/REVIEWS.**

 **SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN COLOCARSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.**

 **SI AHORA LLEGO A LOS 300 HARE POSIBLMENTE EL ESPECIAL MAS LOCO HASTA AHORA.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTA EL AMOURSHIPPING, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 15 DE LA HISTORIA CON UNA SORPRESA.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

 **OPENING DEL FANFIC: Niwaka ame nimo makezu, (opening 13 Naruto shippuden)**

 **1). "aun si la fuerza yo buscaba, salir de este harem"**

" **para evitar las violaciones que las chicas suelen dar"**

" **y ver que si siempre intentando que nunca me rendiré"**

" **arceus me ignoraba pero me eh prometido nunca rendirme"**

" **con lagrimas y tocaciones a mi razón, las chicas imposible no me van dejar"**

" **desde este gran harem tengo que salir…"**

 **2). "el amor Llovera con fuerza, eso no me detendrá"**

" **pensare en la forma de terminar esta locura"**

" **luchare sin tregua, aunque los raritos aparezcan"**

" **yo se que hoy no debo dudar… es el momento"**

 **3). "tu ya no estas solo, que el mañana esperando esta"**

" **veras que al final… podrás sonreír… con las chicas"**

 **HOY CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA DE LA VIO… ES DECIR DEL AMOR HACIA ASH.**

 **CAPITULO 48: El Nuevo yaoi y un día de campo.**

Pueblo paleta, un lugar muy bonito como tranquilo debido a lo rural del paisaje siendo el lugar mas bello como calmado para vivir, donde en una mansión de cierto entrenador se escucha una explosión habiendo llamas en el lugar.

-es un hecho, ustedes no saben cocinar. Dijo jasmine que estaba con cynthia con anabel como las madres mirando como las demás chicas estaban con la cara de color negra como algunas quemadas.

-bueno… por lo menos mi pastel salio bien. Dijo misty mostrando un pastel de color verde que estaba en un plato moviéndose lentamente dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a la chica de cabello naranjo en una esquina con aura depresiva.

-no me juzguen. Dijo misty en la esquina.

-a ver. Dijo melody intentando tocar el pastel, pero este comenzó a rugir haciendo que todas las chicas como mujeres y niñas comenzaran a gritar y Salir de ahí corriendo por su vida, mientra que el pastel con patas como de araña se fue ah esconder en un agujero de una pared, en eso nuestro héroe del harem como lo era ash estaba bajando con una bata de color rojo mas con un gorro de Pikachu en la cabeza y con una cara de no haber dormido nada debido a que tenia pesadillas debido a la festividad de año nuevo como de navidad, donde la paso bien con sus amores y con los chicos yaoi que estaban en el hospital debido al amor que les dio el viejo amoroso, XD, mas bien los violo.

-(bostezando), maldito santa con ese maldito regalo, (oliendo), mmm, huele muy bien, capaz que las chicas como mi mama y las demás hayan hecho el desayuno. Dijo ash yendo a la cocina hasta que escucho el rugido del monstruoso pastel de misty, para luego voltearse y quedar pálido.

-¿Qué demonios?. Dijo ash y el pastel salto para caerle en la cara haciendo que ash corra por todos los lados como que quisiera que ese monstruo lo soltara, pero en eso había como una tabla que estaba encima de una pelota donde ash lo piso haciendo que esa misma lo golpee en los bajos cayendo al suelo, donde ahora las chicas entraron con mucho cuidado, donde todas estaban detrás de misty.

-chicas. Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿si?. Dijeron todas.

-¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER LA CARNADA?. Grito misty con la cara roja.

-tu creación, tu problema tabla. Dijo lucy con una sonrisa dejando mas roja a misty.

-hmp, por lo menos no soy la vieja 2. dijo misty dejando con una venita en la sien a lucy.

-¿Quién es la 1?. Pregunto dawn con una gota.

-creo que ya se quien es. Dijo viola mirando a diantha que se coloca palida.

-que no soy vieja… tengo 20 y soy modelo. Dijo la chica de color gris mirando a las demas.

-como mi hermana elesa. Dijo la rubia bianca mirando a elesa que hace su pose sexy dejando a todas con la cara roja.

-pues si, soy hermosa por mi ash. Dijo la chica con corazones en los ojos.

-por cierto… ¿DONDE ESTAS AMOR?. Gritaron todas con la cara palida y asustadas.

-ay. Dijo ash que estaba siendo pisada por johanna que se sonroja.

-ay, lo siento amor. Dijo la mama de dawn abrazando a ash haciendo que este comencé a asfixiarse con los pechos de la señora johanna.

-mama. Dijo dawn con una vena en la sien como las demás, mientra que en la mente de ash, el se veía en modo chibbi feliz estando en las nubes debido a que estaba en unas dos montañas siendo aplastado.

-suéltalo, el es mío. Dijo delia sacando a su hijo que estaba con la cara roja.

-estuve en el cielo… dijo ash con los ojos en forma de remolino haciendo sonrojar a la mama de dawn.

-ay amor, que cosas dices. Dijo johanna con las manos en las mejillas.

-asalta cunas. Dijo serena dejando en piedra a johanna.

-mi hijo, mi amor. Dijo delia dándoles un beso de lengua a ash que queda paralizado y con llamas en los ojos a las chicas.

-suéltalo, te lo acabas todo. Dijo grace sacando a delia y dándole un beso a ash que aun queda mas paralizado.

-mama, el es mío. Dijo serena con la cara roja.

-pero hija, el están…. Decía la mama de la chica de cabello miel sonrojada.

-GUAPO Y AMOROSO. Gritaron las chicas con las mejillas rojas y corazones.

-chicas… se me ocurrió una idea. Dijo ursula con una sonrisa.

-¿cual?. Dijo greta con una venita.

-si, ¿Cuál es la idea?. Dijo shauna haciendo un puchero como las demás.

-hagamos un día de campo por lo bello de nuestro amor como del dia. Dijo ursula siendo asentida por todas las chicas.

-eh… esto chicas… ¿no tengo opinión?. Dijo el de cabello azabache mientra que miette como bonnie le estaban dando besos en la mejillas.

-NO. Gritaron las chicas y sacaron unas sogas atando a ash que estaba feliz de la vida siendo arrastrado ya que estaba llorando de la felicidad.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Dijo ash mientras que todas las demás estaban con silbando muy feliz de la vida dejando sola la mansión, pero minutos mas tardes.

-vaya lucario, ash debe ser millonario. Dijo Cameron sonriendo.

-(no vayas ahí, siento que tu aura como tu sufrirán mucho amigo). Dijo lucario, pero el de la banda no le hizo caso y entro a la mansión.

-¿ay alguien?... uy, un pastel. Dijo Cameron viendo un pastel en el suelo, era el de misty, entonces el muchacho se acerca, pero ese diabólico pastel se da cuenta y comienza a rugir.

-¿Qué diablos?. Dijo Cameron con una gota y retrocediendo, pero el pastel comienza a correr y salta para morderle en la entrepierna del muchacho.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escucha un grito en todo el mundo, donde Cameron esta en el suelo con la cara pálida.

-lucario, amigo. Ayúdame. Dijo Cameron, pero vio que el mismo lucario estaba con un sombrero y una maleta hecha.

-(adiós amigo, cuídate y que te den por el… tu sabes lunático). Dijo el Pokemon que salio cerrando la puerta poco a poco donde Cameron le expresa su gratitud a su Pokemon que lo dejo a su suerte.

-maldito hijo de ditto, hijo de beeeep, me dejaste conbeeeep madre, ayúdame o eres beeeep, ayúdame pedazo de beeeeep, sacame a este beeep de pastel. Decía Cameron, pero la puerta se cerro haciendo que varios gritos de un chico se escuchara en la mansión, mientra que con ash.

-chicas, déjenme salir, si… si… si las amo y las quiero. Dijo ash pero quedo pálido al ver la reacción de las chicas que quedan con corazones en los ojos.

-no puedes amor. Dijo roxie que lo tenia de la cuerda.

-TE AMAMOS. Gritaron las chicas donde entran al parque nacional de kanto que estaba a metros de ciudad azulona donde era un lugar maravilloso como hermoso debido a que habían muchos pokemones que estaban sonriendo como bellas flores como cabañas en caso de querer quedarse, pero habia una cascada que daba a una gran laguna que era perfecto para el baño.

-que hermoso. Dijeron las chicas sonriendo pervertidamente mirando el trasero de ash.

-tienen razón chicas, este lugar es muy bonito. Dijo ash impresionado con la belleza de la naturaleza, en eso desataron a ash, pero en eso una chica que estaba de guardabosques del lugar corre hacia ash.

-no… no de nue… decía el de cabello azabache mientra ahora estaba en el suelo siendo besado por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo.

-no puedo creerlo, no puede ser, al fin te encontré amor mio. Dijo la chica dejando todas con una sonrisa, ne, estaban mas celosas que echaban humos por sus orejas. Dijo la chica que beso a ash en los labios por unos segundos.

-un momento… ¿hilda?. Dijo ash con las mejillas rojas mientra que la chica nueva besa a ash dejandolo en piedra, pero en eso cresselia la toma.

-oye mocosa. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio como de figura de una diosa.

-¿si?. Dijo Hilda, pero se puso pálida al ver como las chicas estaban con un aura negativa sacando navajas como cuchillos y bates.

-chi-chicas. Dijo ash en posición fetal y chupandose el dedo, pero las pokelovers lo ven con un gran sonrojo.

-ash, te amamos. Dijeron las chicas acercándose a ash que estaba con la cara palida como ojos de color blanco, pero si pensaba el entrenador que estaba bien… no lo haría ya que.

-may, ¿eres tu?. Dijo una mujer acompañada de un hombre conocida por la castaña y todos voltearon a ver quienes eran y la de hoenn se queda impactada.

-¿ustedes?. Dijo may con la cara pálida.

-asi es may, somos nosotros. Dijeron las dos personas extrañas.

 **UNA CHICA MAS SE UNE AL HAREM, POBRE ASH**

 **¿QUIENES SON AQUELLAS PERSONAS Y QUE RELACION TIENEN CON MAY?**

 **¿Qué PASO CON PIKACHU Y LOS RARITOS?**

 **¿EL PASTEL DE MISTY SE VIOLO A CAMERON?**

 **Ending: MY PACE, BLEACH ENDING 6.**

 **1). "Uno, las chicas se muestran ya"**

" **Dos, los raritos comienzan a llorar"**

" **tres, el pobre de ash esta trumado"**

" **le violaron hasta no poder mas"**

 **2). "todo comenzó…. con una aventura que yo inicie cuando era un niño"**

" **pero nunca llegue pensar que una locura de esta me pasaría"**

" **HAREM… las chicas me buscan con obsesión… y con ganas de tocarme"**

" **HAREM… todos los problemas que me ocurren que no quiero…"**

 **3). "los pobres y tristes de los raritos que son, sufren con las chicas y los golpes"**

" **con sus planes de tontos que son para castrar, igual quieren violar a… ash"**

 **4). "Uno, las chicas se muestran ya"**

" **Dos, los raritos comienzan a llorar"**

" **tres, el pobre de ash esta trumado"**

" **le violaron hasta no poder mas"**

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS MADRES Y ASH**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)


	49. Especial: Cumpleaños de Ash

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **SI ES QUE AHORA LLEGO A 400 REVIEWS, POSIBLEMENTE HAGA UN FINAL DE ESPECIAL SIENDO EL ULTIMO ESPECIAL, PERO EL AUTOR COMO YO O EL TIEMPO LO DIRA.**

 **Capitulo especial que son tres, este más con dos o tres más.**

 **REVIEWS. COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **REVIEWS/REVIEWS.**

 **SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN COLOCARSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

 **OPENING DEL FANFIC: Niwaka ame nimo makezu, (opening 13 Naruto shippuden)**

 **1). "aun si la fuerza yo buscaba, salir de este harem"**

" **para evitar las violaciones que las chicas suelen dar"**

" **y ver que si siempre intentando que nunca me rendiré"**

" **arceus me ignoraba pero me eh prometido nunca rendirme"**

" **con lagrimas y tocaciones a mi razón, las chicas imposible no me van dejar"**

" **desde este gran harem tengo que salir…"**

 **2). "el amor Llovera con fuerza, eso no me detendrá"**

" **pensare en la forma de terminar esta locura"**

" **luchare sin tregua, aunque los raritos aparezcan"**

" **yo se que hoy no debo dudar… es el momento"**

 **3). "tu ya no estas solo, que el mañana esperando esta"**

" **veras que al final… podrás sonreír… con las chicas"**

 **HOY Y LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPITULOS CONTARA EL ESPECIAL DE LOS 300 REVIEWS, GRAN HISTORIA, SI AHORA LLEGO A LOS 350, SERA POSIBLEMENTE EL ULTIMO ESPECIAL DE LA HISTORIA O TAL VEZ NO, SOLO EL AUTOR COMO YO Y EL TIEMPO LO DIRA.**

 **CAPITULO 49: EL CUMPLEAÑO DE ASH.**

Bueno, nuestro especial es antes de que ash comenzara con su historia de este gran harem, donde el como sabrán conoció a su padre siendo un encuentro un tanto "especial", pero bueno, el estaba en su casa de pueblo paleta, después de haber llegado de la región de unova, donde no pudo ganar lastimosamente la liga, pero para el, era asi como un nuevo comienzo lleno de esperanza como de esfuerzo para su siguiente viaje para convertirse en maestro Pokemon, pero nuestro entrenador como dije estaba en su casa descansando de su viaje, donde Pikachu, el mismo estaba ebrio después de haber tomado tres botellas de Ketchup.

-hijo, menos mal que estas en casa, pero debes descansar en casa. Dijo su madre con las mejillas rojas.

-si, pero es… mama, ¿estas enferma?. Dijo ash tocándole la frente a delia que se coloca nerviosa.

-n-no es na-nada. Dijo ella alejándose de el, pero vio el calendario y se sorprendió mucho.

-oye, en tres días mas es tu cumpleaños. Dijo delia mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio?. Dijo ash mirando el calendario y si, en tres días mas era su cumpleaños, donde esperaba pasarla bien, pero de la nada sintió un escalofrío quedando en posición fetal.

-¿hijo, que te ocurre?. Dijo su mama con una gota en la cabeza mirando como estaba el entrenador de Pikachu.

-es que sentí que algunas personas me están buscando. Dijo ash y de pronto tocaron el timbre de la casa haciendo que ash salte hasta el techo gritando como una niña traumada.

-¿Quién será?. Dijo su mama, mientra que ash cayo golpeándose en la cabeza siendo mirado por Pikachu que se estaba riendo, mientras en las afueras habían unas chicas con las mejillas rojas siendo algunas cuatro siendo acompañantes de ash, como lo era misty, may, dawn e iris siendo acompañadas de tres chicas como lo eran zoey, georgia y roxie, donde estaban para darle una agradable sorpresa a ash.

-bueno… su casa es bonita. Dijo roxie mirando la casa.

-pues obvio, un chico lindo en una casa linda, se ve eso. Dijo georgia sonrojada.

-tienes razón lunática psicópata. Dijo iris con una sonrisa.

-cállate loli de chocolate. Dijo georgia dejando pálida a iris y con la cara roja a las demás chicas.

-chicas cálmense. Dijo dawn mirando la pelea.

-cállate trasero talla grande. Dijeron la pelirroja como iris dejando con una venita en la sien a dawn que se fue a discutir con las dos chicas.

-(suspirando), no puedo creer que mi ash este con estas locas. Dijo zoey mirando a las tres como discutían, pero fue tomado por may como misty y roxie.

-como que tu ash, el es mio, cabeza de llama. Dijo may con las mejillas rojas.

-como que de ustedes, yo lo conozco mas. Dijo misty con la cara roja.

-cállate tabla, mi amorcito y yo somos el uno para el otro. Dijo roxie con una sonrisa triunfal mientra que misty se cubría los pechos.

-mira quien lo dice, que con ese cuerpo, pareces una… decía zoey sonriendo.

-no lo digas. Dijo la de cabello blanco con la cara más pálida.

-una loli. Dijo may riéndose de la albina que se puso en posición fetal y chupandose el dedo.

-no es justo todavía ando en desarrollo. Dijo roxie en esa posición.

-ja, una menos. Dijo zoey riéndose como una lunatica.

-pero ahora que lo veo, tu y dawn, ¿son amigas o algo mas?. Dijo may dejando en piedra a la de cabello rojo como a dawn que la escucho.

-QUE NO SOMOS ESO. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja mirando a may.

-si que son novias. Dijo la castaña de hoenn con una sonrisa.

-seras. Dijo zoey como dawn acercándose a may que ahora estaba temblando, pero antes sale delia.

-chicas, son ustedes, ¿vienen a ver a mi hijo?. Dijo delia con una sonrisa y todas las chicas se pusieron de pie con una sonrisa.

-así es señora de… decía georgia, pero delia tomo una cuchara de madera golpeándola en la cabeza haciendo que la de unova este en el suelo con humo y un chichon en la cabeza dejando a las demas con miedo.

-díganme señorita. Dijo delia mientras que las chicas asentían.

-si. Dijeron todas con la cara roja.

-ayúdenme. Dijo georgia aun en el suelo, donde misty como dawn la ayudan a estar de pie.

-pues bien, entre nosotras, (mirando a ash que estaba viendo Pokemon xy en la televisión), como sabrán chicas, mi hijo en tres dias va a estar de cumpleaños y quiero que lo pase bien. Dijo la de cabello castaño haciendo que las chicas se sonrojen mas y como babeando pensando en un regalo para ash que nunca olvide.

-por eso estamos aquí, venimos a invitar a ash para que viaje con nosotras a cuidad azulona, donde haremos una fiesta en su honor. Dijo may mientras que las demás asentían.

-que bueno, pero, (sacando un cuchillo muy grande), si algo le pasa a mi hijo y no vuelve dentro del tercer dia, ustedes y sus pechos no habran. Dijo delia dejando en shock a las chicas que asintieron muy rápido.

-aunque con roxie como iris y misty no sera casi problema. Dijo dawn con una sonrisa.

-DEJA DE MIRAR LOS PECHOS. Gritaron las tres chicas con la cara roja.

-¿pero que ruido es ese?. Dijo ash saliendo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo y se puso feliz al ver a las chicas.

-chicas, que gusto verlas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Dijo ash mirando a las chicas que estaban sonrojadas.

-bue-bueno… no pudo decir may que se desmaya siendo mirado por las demás chicas.

-¿esta bien?. Dijo el entrenador mirando al la de cabello castaño.

-si, pero nos preguntábamos todas, ¿quieres venir con nosotras a cuidad azulona a ver tu fiesta?. Dijo misty como las demas chicas mientra que delia se coloca como celosa, pero un poco feliz.

-pues, ¿puedo?. Dijo ash mirando a su mama que asintió.

-bien, partiremos ahora. Dijo georgia con una sonrisa.

-¿ahora?. Dijo ash con una gota, pero ya su mama tenía su mochila lista dejando con todas con la boca abierta.

-pues… gracias, muy bien vámonos. Dijo ash y may despierta comenzando su viaje, aunque Pikachu se quedo en casa a acompañar a la mama de ash.

-oigan ¿y sus pokemones?. Dijo ash mirando a las chicas.

-pues están descansando y necesitan un tiempo fuera de batalla. Dijeron todas con las mejillas rojas

-ya veo… ¿y esto?. Dijo ash deteniéndose ya estando en la frontera de pueblo paleta.

-¿Qué paso ash?. Dijo dawn mirando al de cabello azabache.

-es que hay una nota. Dijo ash mirando la nota que dejo su mama, " **para que lo habrás, hay diversión y protección** ", entonces ash abrió su mochila y saco una caja que decía, " **pokecondon, el amigo de tu amigo** ", dejando a las chicas con una hemorragia nasal al ver esto, pero ash saca uno y lo estira.

-unos globos. Dijo ash inflando uno que estaba creciendo haciendo que las chicas tiren mas sangre por la nariz, pero este pokecondon se reventó. Dejando triste a ash, pero roxie se acerca.

-ash, no son globos, son como decirlo… decía la albina jugando con sus dedos y sonrojada a mas no poder.

-son cosas que después te explicaremos. Dijo zoey con una mirada de pervertida como las demas.

-oh ya veo, pero este tenia sabor fresa. Dijo ash haciendo que las chicas se volteen con la cara más roja y con sangre en la nariz.

-sigamos con el viaje. Dijo misty y todas siguieron con ash y en la misma noche llegaron a ciudad azulona donde había muchos lugares de entretención como de tiendas de ropas, juegos de salón, como de hoteles del amor y restaurantes para comer.

-vaya, nunca vine de noche a esta ciudad. Dijo ash mirando aquella vista.

-si, pero es mas lindo así. Dijo misty como las demás mirando el trasero a ash.

-tienen razón chicas, pero sin ofenderlas, ustedes son muy lindas. Dijo ash haciendo sonrojar a las chicas y sus corazones a latir mucho.

-ay ash, no digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas. Dijo dawn como las demás.

-bueno, sigamos, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?. Dijo el de cabello azabache, en eso zoey saca un mapa.

-pues tenemos reservación en un hotel de acá, llamado, "las rosas rojas", uno de los mejores de kanto. Dijo la de cabello rojo.

-vaya, eh escuchado que es muy caro. Dijo ash con una gota.

-es un regalo de nuestra parte. Dijo iris mirando a las chicas que asintieron y partieron al hotel, llegaron, fueron a la gran habitación que era la mas lujosa y que solo había una gran cama como sala, para ash no le incomodo ya que dijo que dormiría en el sillón mientras que las chicas asintieron, poco después, llego el buffet del hotel y todos comenzaron a celebrar.

-que delicioso. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

-es cierto, cocinan mejor que yo. Dijo misty mirando el plato de sushi.

-pero tu nunca has cocinado. Dijo may mirando a la de cabello naranjo que estaba con la cara roja.

-ninguna de las dos cocinaba. Dijo ash riéndose como las demás, entonces llego la hora del brindis, donde todos tenian un vaso con gaseosa.

-por ash y su cumpleaños. Dijo dawn y todos dijeron salud.

-gracias chicas, ojala que estemos juntos mucho tiempo y todos bebieron el contenido del vaso.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en el Hotel.**

Todo era un caos en aquella habitación, muebles rotos, ropa tirada, una motocicleta incrustado en la pared, un pidgeot durmiendo encima de una tele que estaba destruida, varios cuadros rotos, unos guantes de box, algunas cosas quemándose y la ventana quebrada y la ropa interior de alguien colgando en la pared, como armas y varios juguetes, donde entre medio de eso se despierta una chica de cabello castaño como lo era may que estaba sin ropa, solo con pantalones.

-auch, ¿Qué paso?. Dijo may tocándose la cabeza y vio los alrededores y se paron con dificultad, entonces fue a una habitación de la ropa, pero cuando la abrio vio a un Mankey furioso que fue hacia ella, pero ella asustada lo cerro.

-¿Qué demonios paso anoche?. Dijo may y vio que de una salia roxie caminando, pero may se queda impactada al ver que estaba con un corte estilo mohicano y sin ropa habiendo un tatuaje de ash besándole un pezón haciendo que la chica se comience a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?. Dijo la albina con una venita en la sien.

-jajajajaja, mira… jajajajajaja, mírate en el espejo. Dijo may y la chica se vio en el espejo y en toda la ciudad se escucho un grito tan grande.

-¿Qué mierda paso?. Dijo la albina con la cara roja.

-no lo se… pero se que no me acuerdo de nada. Dijo may, pero roxie mira a la chica y ve que ella estaba con el cabello muy corto comenzando a reirse como una lunática.

-buena, cabeza corta. Dijo la albina y may se fue a mirar al espejo y dio un gran grito de nuevo.

-ahora que lo veo, el tatuaje me gusta. Dijo roxie con un mirada de pervertida.

-cállate… un momento ¿y las demas?. Dijo la de cabello castaño y se escucha un ruido en el baño, entonces ella con cuidado con roxie miran dentro.

-oh mierda. Dijeron ambas al mirar un mismo entei que estaba rugiendo en el lugar.

-no me jodan, hay un entei dentro del maldito baño. Dijo roxie temblando como may sosteniendo la puerta que colocaron llave, pero en eso se escucha dos gritos de unas chicas que entran a la habitación. Era dawn con zoey.

-¿Qué les paso?, dijo may, pero no se creyo lo que veia…

 **Continuara**

 **Proximo capitulo: ¿Qué paso con ash?**

 **Ending: MY PACE, BLEACH ENDING 6.**

 **1). "Uno, las chicas se muestran ya"**

" **Dos, los raritos comienzan a llorar"**

" **tres, el pobre de ash esta traumado"**

" **le violaron hasta no poder mas"**

 **2). "todo comenzó…. con una aventura que yo inicie cuando era un niño"**

" **pero nunca llegue pensar que una locura de esta me pasaría"**

" **HAREM… las chicas me buscan con obsesión… y con ganas de tocarme"**

" **HAREM… todos los problemas que me ocurren que no quiero…"**

 **3). "los pobres y tristes de los raritos que son, sufren con las chicas y los golpes"**

" **con sus planes de tontos que son para castrar, igual quieren violar a… ash"**

 **4). "Uno, las chicas se muestran ya"**

" **Dos, los raritos comienzan a llorar"**

" **tres, el pobre de ash esta traumado"**

" **le violaron hasta no poder mas"**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)


	50. ¿Que paso con ash?

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Capitulo especial que son tres, este más con dos o tres más.**

 **REVIEWS. COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **REVIEWS/REVIEWS.**

 **SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN COLOCARSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTA EL AMOURSHIPPING, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 15 DE LA HISTORIA CON UNA SORPRESA.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

 **OPENING DEL FANFIC: Niwaka ame nimo makezu, (opening 13 Naruto shippuden)**

 **1). "aun si la fuerza yo buscaba, salir de este harem"**

" **para evitar las violaciones que las chicas suelen dar"**

" **y ver que si siempre intentando que nunca me rendiré"**

" **arceus me ignoraba pero me eh prometido nunca rendirme"**

" **con lagrimas y tocaciones a mi razón, las chicas imposible no me van dejar"**

" **desde este gran harem tengo que salir…"**

 **2). "el amor Llovera con fuerza, eso no me detendrá"**

" **pensare en la forma de terminar esta locura"**

" **luchare sin tregua, aunque los raritos aparezcan"**

" **yo se que hoy no debo dudar… es el momento"**

 **3). "tu ya no estas solo, que el mañana esperando esta"**

" **veras que al final… podrás sonreír… con las chicas"**

 **Capitulo 50: ¿Qué paso con Ash?**

Bueno, como continuamos la historia, seguimos con la con el especial, como se acordaran algunas chicas como lo era gergia, zoey, dawn, misty, may, iris como roxie le habrían planeado celebrar a ash, su cumpleaños en ciudad azulona, faltando ahora dos dias, donde después de dar un brindis no se acuerdan de a la mañana siguiente de nada, donde may como roxie sufrían con sus cambios, como la castaña con el pelo corto como casi rasurado y de la albina que tenia un tatuaje grande de ash en el pecho como estomago además de tener un corte mohicano, donde estaban aterradas y como no, no todos los días se encuentra a un entei en el baño rugiendo, pero en eso escuchan dos gritos provenientes de una habitación donde salen dawn con zoey, donde may no cree lo que ve, ya que zoey estaba disfrazada de princesa mas con una cosa que parece barba pegada en su rostro haciendo que ella como roxie se comiencen a reir como unas lunáticas.

―no es gracioso, además dawn esta como mas peor que yo. Dijo zoey y tenia la razón ya que la chica de cabello azul, estaba como decirlo para traumarlos, como un corte que casi la deja si su cabello, además de tener un tatuaje de una pokebola de color rosa en su mejilla donde aparecía la frase, "love" .

―mi hermosos cabello, pero zoey. Dijo dawn con una vena en la sien.

―¿si?. Respondió la de barba pero recibe una cachetada de parte de la chica que la hace caer con remolinos en los ojos.

―¿Qué mierda hacías en mi cama y abrazándome?. Pregunto la chica de cabello azul con la cara muy roja dejando sin habla a may como roxie.

―a ver, (riendose), ustedes dos… oh arceus, jajajajajjajaja. Era roxie riendo mucho como may.

―NO SE RIAN. Gritaron dawn como zoey con la cara roja.

―calma chicas, se que el mundo esta cambiando, pero el amor entre ustedes era notorio. Dijo may riéndose mas como la chica de cabello blanco.

―QUE NO SOMOS DE ESOS. Gritaron ambas con la cara roja.

―ya cálmense, si que no le gusta las bromas. Dijo roxie sonriendo.

―por lo menos no estoy con la cabeza rasurada y con un corte mohicano y… ¿eso es un tatuaje de ash?. Dijo dawn con la cara roja al ver el tatuaje de roxie, pero dejando traumada a may que esta en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo, mientra que zoey estaba en el baño quitándose esa barba.

―listo. Dijo la chica saliendo con varias venditas en la cara.

―bueno… un momento ahora que lo veo, ¿Dónde están la loli de chocolate, la loca de los dragones como la sirena del mar y…?. no pudo terminar da hablar dawn ya que las demás se pusieron con los ojos en blanco y con un aura de color morado alrededor.

―¿DONDE ESTA ASH?. Gritaron todas las chicas y desordenaron todo mas en la habitación, pero sin encontrar rastro de iris, georgia como de ash.

―rayos, tenemos que encontrarlo. Dijo may llorando cómicamente.

―¿y las demas?. Pregunto roxie ya vestida con su ropa habitual como las demás.

―al carajo ellas, lo importante es ash, o ¿acaso no se acuerdan de lo que dijo su madre?. Dijo may dejando a todas temblando de miedo, comenzando a imaginar a delia sacando la lengua que era larga lamiendo el cuchillo mas con una mirada de asesina desquiciada.

―AY QUE ENCONTRARLO. Grito dawn que entro al baño, pero salio de ahí lo mas rapido corriendo de ahí.

―¿Qué le paso?, ¿Qué hay en el baño?. Dijo zoey mirando la puerta del baño.

―bueno…digamos que hay un Pokemon que casi nadie puede ver… es mas bien un entei. Dijo may con una sonrisa dejando en piedra a zoey.

―¿me estan jodiendo, verdad?. Dijo la de cabello rojo.

―no, no lo hacemos, es la verdad… pero cambiando de tema, hay que encontrar a ash si o si, me da miedo de lo que su mama nos hará si el esta… muerto… (Llorando), no, no quiero que este muerto… y que me lo guardaba para hacerlo con el. Dijo la de cabello blanco dejando con la boca abierta como sonrojada a las demás aunque celosas.

―olviadalo cara de gasparin, el es mio. Dijo dawn mirando con ira a roxie que estaba con una vena en la sien.

―¿a quien llamas gasparin, trasero de elefante?. Pregunto la albina mirando a los ojos de dawn lanzándose rayos dejando pálida a may como zoey que veían esta pelea.

―esto… chicas. Dijo may intentando calmarlas.

―CALLATE PECHOS DE VACA. Gritaron ambas dejando en piedra a la de cabello castaño que estaba en posición fetal chupandose el dedo, mientra que roxie como dawn aun discutian.

―chicas. Dijo zoey, pero aun discutian aun.

―saben… un dia vi a ash besandose sensualmente a brock en un callejón. Dijo zoey con la cara pálida provocando que las chicas terminen de discutir y tengan la cara morada al pensar en eso, que incluso imaginaron la escena.

IMAGINACION DE LAS CHICAS.

―oh ash… eres mi tipo… desde que te vi… oh. Decía brock que era besado con lengua de parte de ash.

―calla, tu eres el unico que me exita… las chicas no me dan nada. Dijo ash tomando al castaño besándolo en aquel callejón comenzando a quitarse la ropa

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION.

―KYAAAAAAAAAAH, ASH NO ES DE ESOS. Gritaron todas como zoey que quedaron traumadas a imaginarse eso de su amor platónico.

―lo siento… con recurrir a eso, pero hay que calmarnos… primero lo primero, ¿alguien se acuerda de lo que paso ayer?. Pregunto la coordinadora de cabello rojo y todas se miraron.

―yo no. Dijo may resignada.

―menos yo. Dijo zoey con una gota anime.

―no me miren a mí. Dijo roxie con las mejillas rojas.

―esperen… me acuerdo… de algo… de la recepcion… me acuerdo de que ash estaba ahí con nosotras, ademas de la loli como de la cazadora de dragones. Dijo dawn mirando a las chicas.

―muy bien, tenemos una pista, vámonos. Dijo zoey y las chicas con sus vestimentas habituales se fueron a la recepcion para llegar con un anciano que era el administrador que tenia una enorme verruga en la nariz con muchos pelos.

―USTEDES. Grito el anciano con una vena en la sien.

―¿nosotras?. Dijo dawn con una gota.

―asi es, gracias a ustedes como a ese chico, han hecho un gran destrozo en el hotel. Dijo el anciano enojado.

―o sea que ash estaba con nosotras en esos momentos, señor… ¿sabe donde nos dirigíamos?, es que no recordamos nada de lo que paso ayer por una razon. Dijo may mirando al administrador.

―como no, ayer estaban bien jodidas, síganme. Dijo el anciano acompañado de las chicas yendo a una habitación de seguridad con muchas cámaras como televisores, donde el señor busco por todas sacando un video para mostrárselo a las chicas que quedaron heladas al ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, estaba ash con los pantalones bajos bailando locamente con dawn que estaba en solo ropa interior y mostrando el dedo del medio, mientra que georgia se estaba agarrando de golpes con iris, may besando de lengua a roxie y a una zoey que estaba haciendo un graffiti en la entrada y misty corriendo por los pasillos desnuda, dejando mas pálida a may como roxie que se miraron y comenzaron a vomitar.

―parece que la fiesta de anoche estuvo loca como veo. Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

―parece que may tiene gustos raros. Dijo zoey mirando a la chica de cabello castaño aun vomitando.

―que asco…duaaaaw, no me lo creo. Dijo la albina aun vomitando.

―bueno… señor, ¿sabe a que lugar nos dirigimos?. Es que en eso video se perdieron ese joven mas con tres chicas que eran conocidas. Dijo dawn mirando al señor.

―bueno… ahora que me acuerdo, decían de ir a un prostíbulo de la ciudad, aquí les tengo la dirección, pero cuando estén todos, me pagan los daños. Dijo el anciano y las chicas se fueron de ese hotel caminando por las calles de ciudad azulona, donde ni roxie ni may se miraban.

―hagamos que esto nunca paso. Dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

―claro. Respondió la albina y todas llegaron al prostíbulo, pero se quedaron helada al ver que era de "caballeros con hombres", era uno yaoi.

―¿estas segura que es la dirección correcta dawn?. Dijo zoey mirando con una gota a la de cabello azul

―claro, avenida la mujercita traumada numero 13. dijo dawn dejando en shock a las chicas que con miedo entraron, quedando helada al ver como habían chicos con mini tangas bailando para otros que le arrojaban dinero,

―ay, pero sin son las amiguitas de su guapo amigo. Dijo un joven que andaba todo de rosa, zapatos, camisa y pantalones, mas con un mohicano de color verde dejando con más miedo.

―¿nos conoce?. Pregunto may temblando de miedo.

―¿conocerlas?, ay si, si trajeron para nosotros a ese galan del cielo, pero ay… que varonil de mi parte… mi nombre es diego, pero me pueden llamar rosis. Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa picarona dejando con un aura morada a las chicas.

―¿sabe donde esta?, es que no nos acordamos de nada. Dijo roxie mirando extrañamente a rosis.

―pues… no me acuerdo es que estaba con jakie, mi novia que esta bailando, pero nuestra nueva camarera debe saber, oye naranjita ven aquí. Dijo el de pelo verde llamando a la chica que era nada mas ni menos que misty.

―chicas. Dijo misty yendo a abrazar a las chicas mientra lloraba cómicamente.

―¿Qué hacías aquí?. Dijo dawn con una gota.

―pues… no me acuerdo de nada… cuando despete vi que estaba disfrazada de mucama francesa y me contrataron para ser camarera y me han pagado como casi 300 pokedolares la hora. Dijo la de cabello naranjo mostrando el dinero dejando sin habla a las chicas.

―¿ta-tanto dinero?. Dijo zoey mirando aquello billetes.

―chicas a lo que vinimos. Dijo may con una vena en la sien.

―a si, rosis, ¿sabe que paso con ash y con nuestras dos amigas que son una loli morena de cabello morado mas con una pelirroja con cara de psicópata?. Pregunto dawn mirando al chico.

―pues de las chicas… estaban bebiendo con ustedes mientra hablaban de algo como de hacer una orgia con ash que estuvo con chocolate que estaba entreteniéndola. Dijo rosis dejando traumadas a las chicas al escuchar eso.

―¿chocolate?. Pregunto roxie con un presentimiento.

―ay si, aquí se los presento, chocolate ven aquí, aquí están las chicas de tu juguetito de anoche. Dijo el chico llamando a su amigo que era una persona musculosa de tez muy morena, con tanga de color rosa, de cabello rubio y ojos de color azul dejando con la cara roja.

―uy, son los de anoche, anoche estaban echas unas fieras, pero gracias por el regalo de haberme traído a ese muchacho que digamos que no se podrá sentar por una semana. Dijo el moreno con voz de una colegiala dejando con hemorragia nasal a las chicas.

―no me diga que usted y el… ¿Tiki-tiki?. Dijo misty con la cara azul del miedo.

―no, pues claro que no. Dijo chocolate con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar de alivio a las chicas.

―al contrario, el se convirtió en mi perra que hasta gimio y eso me gusto de el. Dijo el moreno de tanga rosa dejando en piedra a las chicas al saber que perdieron literalmente su primera vez con ash ya que ahora el fue amado.

―no me jodan. Dijeron todas con las caras rojas y traumadas.

―vean el lado bueno, cierta parte de el esta bien dotada. Dijo el moreno dejando más traumadas a las chicas como con mas hemorragia nasal a las chicas.

―pues bien… ¿sabe donde esta el?. Pregunto misty mirando al moreno.

―ay, yo les respondo, se fuerond de aquí a ver a un tatuador del callejón perversión donde compro mis mejores juguetes para sentirme bien, ustedes entienden, ¿no?. Dijo rosis dejando ahora a las chicas con más cara roja y tirando vapor por las orejas.

―bueno… gracias por todo. Dijo misty que se despidió de su ahora ex-jefe que les mandaba besitos como chocolate, mientras que con las chicas ahora caminando por las calles, pero sin antes de…

―si ven a ash, denles mis amados saludos y díganle que puede volver. Dijo chocolate para luego besar de lengua a rosis haciendo que las chicas griten y corran mas lejos de ese lugar, ya ahora estando cerca del lugar señalado.

―ahora que lo veo, lindos cortes. Dijo misty dejando con los ojos en blanco a may como a dawn y roxie mientra que zoey se estaba aguantando la risa.

―pero bueno, juremos nunca volver a ese lugar. Dijo roxie con una vena en la sien.

―de acuerdo, aunque pobre ash. Dijo zoey pero en eso…

―por lo menos no estuvimos en un prostíbulo gay. Dijeron las tres dejando más pálida a misty

―ojala que ash este bien. Dijo la chica de cabello rojo y las demás asintieron y caminaron hasta llegar a un callejón que se veía amigable, donde habían varios charmanders con cicatrices y levantando el dedo de al medio como varios pichus que no sabiendo yo tenían unas dagas y habiendo varias chicas como entrenadores amigables como dos que se estaban dando balazos haciendo que nuestras chicas se escondan rápido, donde se escucha el grito de una mujer siendo apuñalada por un pichu que le roba la billetera siendo después rostizado por un charmander que lo comienza a patear.

―que bonito lugar. Dijo roxie dejando con la boca abierta a las demás.

―¿es broma?, ¿verdad?. Dijo dawn con una gota.

―como crees, este lugar es una mierda, miren, ahí esta la tienda. Dijo la de cabello blanco mirando la tienda de tatuaje que tenia un hermoso nombre,"las perras felices", pero en ese mismo instante, suena el pokecelular de la chica.

―Es la mama de ash, ¿Qué hacemos?. Dijo la chica de cabello naranjo con miedo como las demás chicas.

Ash violado por chocolate, XD.

Las chicas estan en el callejón. ¿lo encontraran?

¿Qué paso con irirs la loli, georgia la cazadora lunatica y ash?

¿Qué le diran a la mama de ash?

 **Continuara**

 **Proximo capitulo: los tatuajes y georgia**

 **Bien lectores, si les gusto sean favorites y dejen un comentario, pero una cosa, una chica aparecerá aquí en el especial de una manera que nadie se la cree, no dire nombre, pero sera alguien que conozco.**

 **Ending: MY PACE, BLEACH ENDING 6.**

 **1). "Uno, las chicas se muestran ya"**

" **Dos, los raritos comienzan a llorar"**

" **tres, el pobre de ash esta traumado"**

" **le violaron hasta no poder mas"**

 **2). "todo comenzó…. con una aventura que yo inicie cuando era un niño"**

" **pero nunca llegue pensar que una locura de esta me pasaría"**

" **HAREM… las chicas me buscan con obsesión… y con ganas de tocarme"**

" **HAREM… todos los problemas que me ocurren que no quiero…"**

 **3). "los pobres y tristes de los raritos que son, sufren con las chicas y los golpes"**

" **con sus planes de tontos que son para castrar, igual quieren violar a… ash"**

 **4). "Uno, las chicas se muestran ya"**

" **Dos, los raritos comienzan a llorar"**

" **tres, el pobre de ash esta traumado"**

" **le violaron hasta no poder mas"**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)


	51. tatuajes y Georgia Final de especial

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **CON NUEVO ENDING, XD**

 **COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTA EL AMOURSHIPPING, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 16 DE LA HISTORIA CON UNA SORPRESA.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

* * *

 **OPENING DEL FANFIC: Niwaka ame nimo makezu, (opening 13 Naruto shippuden)**

* * *

 **1). "aun si la fuerza yo buscaba, salir de este harem"**

" **para evitar las violaciones que las chicas suelen dar"**

" **y ver que si siempre intentando que nunca me rendiré"**

" **arceus me ignoraba pero me eh prometido nunca rendirme"**

" **con lagrimas y tocaciones a mi razón, las chicas imposible no me van dejar"**

" **desde este gran harem tengo que salir…"**

* * *

 **2). "el amor Llovera con fuerza, eso no me detendrá"**

" **pensare en la forma de terminar esta locura"**

" **luchare sin tregua, aunque los raritos aparezcan"**

" **yo se que hoy no debo dudar… es el momento"**

* * *

 **3). "tu ya no estas solo, que el mañana esperando esta"**

" **veras que al final… podrás sonreír… con las chicas"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 51: Los tatuajes y Georgia.**

Que lindo día, ¿no creen?, las cinco chicas asustadas en aquel callejón donde habían muchos pichus apuñalando a varias personas para robarles la billeteras para luego ser rostizados por los charmanders que tenían cara de pocos amigos donde nuestras protagonista de este especial estaban feliz de la vida, aunque no del todo.

―es la mama de ash, ¿Qué hacemos?. Dijo la chica de cabello naranjo de nombre misty, asustada como las demás chicas que todavía no sabían del paradero de ash, después de haber pasado por la fiesta que aun no se acordaban del 100 por ciento, donde podían temer lo peor, donde fueron incluso hasta un prostíbulo de yaoi, donde un hombre chocolate violo a ash, siendo el con rosis ayudando con información a las chicas donde estaban en el callejón llamado perversión, donde como se decía, la mama de ash estaba llamando por celular.

―¿Qué hacemos?. Dijo dawn con la cara pálida.

―no quiero morir, no ahora. Dijo zoey llorando del miedo.

―digamos que dawn lo mato con su enorme trasero aplastándolo. Dijo may sonriendo haciendo que la chica de cabello azul este con una vena en la sien más con la cara roja.

―NO ME MIREN EL TRASERO. Grita la chica siendo escuchado por los adorables pichus mirando a las chicas con una mirada de asesino psicópatas provocando mas miedo a las chicas que comenzaron a gritar como a correr para luego de perder de vista a los malvados pokemones.

―no puedo creer que este pasando esto. Dijo roxie con lágrimas en forma de cascada.

―si, aun… aun esta llamando. Dijo misty asustada.

―yo… yo contesto. Dijo dawn tomando el celular.

―¿hola?. Dijo la chica nerviosa y sudando frío.

―oh, pero si eres tu dawn, me pregunto, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?, es que quiero decirles buenos dias. Dijo su madre afilando un gran cuchillo en su casa

―(tapando el celular), quiere hablar con ash, ¿Qué hacemos?. Pregunto dawn comenzando a llorar y en eso las chicas se miraron.

―may perdóname por lo que hare. Dijo zoey y de su bolsillo de pantalón saco un frasco de salsa picante, de marca "el diablo".

―guau, esa la eh probado y ya se que se te ocurrió. Dijo la albina de nombre roxie sosteniendo a may junto a misty.

―chicas… que… no, no, no,… no lo….decía la chica de cabello castaño con mucho miedo y zoey le dio la botella de salsa picante haciendo que la cara de may se coloque aun color rojo que no ah sido descubierto, entonces ellas la sueltan mientra que ella se toma el cuello, pero lo mas impresionante paso, ella cuando hablo tenia la voz casi igualita de ash, debido a lo picante de la salsa.

―PERO QUE LES… un momento, tengo la voz de mi amado. Dijo may con un gran sonrojo y tocándose las mejillas.

―may… siento lastimar tu fantasía, pero el celular. Dijo dawn con una venita y la de hoenn tomo el celular.

―hola mama. Dijo may con la voz de ash, XD.

―ah, hola hijo, ¿te sirvio la caja de pokecondones que te puse ahí?, para ya tu sabes, cuando una mujer y un hombre…, decia delia, mientra que may a cada segundo tenia la cara roja y con una hemorragia nasal, después de unos minutos.

―te veré el día de tu cumpleaños, te quiero hijo. Dijo delia con una sonrisa cortando la llamada.

―¿y bien?. Dijo zoey sonriendo como las demás dándole un vaso de agua a may que lo toma haciendo volver el tono de su voz.

―si es que me quedaba inocencia, la mama de ash me la quito con ese relato. Dijo may con la cara pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

―¿Qué le habra pasado?. Dijo misty con una leve sonrisa y temblando.

―no se y no importa. Vayamos a la tienda de tatuajes. Dijo roxie yéndose con las chicas, aunque may estaba temblando de miedo por alguna razón que nadie sabia, entonces entraron a la tienda, donde vieron a una mujer musculosa, vestida completamente de negro mas con un peinado estilo mohicano de color rojo y una cicatriz en la mejilla del lado derecho.

―vaya, las perras quieren otro tatuaje. Dijo la mujer fumando un cigarrillo dejando en shock a las chicas.

―no-no, ve-venimos a preguntarle ¿Qué paso con noso-nosotras anoche y si vio a un chico que estaba con nosotras?. Pregunto asustada misty.

―pues si, ayer vinieron ustedes acompañadas de un muchacho que se hizo un tatuaje de un Pikachu en el trasero gritando de alegría, porque por lo que vi, antes fue como decirlo… violado… pero después ustedes se hicieron uno y sobre todo, (señalando a roxie), tu, debido a que hiciste ese tatuaje del mismo muchacho besadote el pezón… pero lo mas raro es que una de ustedes se quedo aquí a ayudarme. Dijo la mujer dejando más en piedra a dawn como a las demás.

―por cierto, me llamo rosa… pero me dicen mas la carnicera. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

―¿porqiue le dicen asi?. Dijo zoey con una gota.

―no se… tal vez porque antes fui una psicópata que asesinaba a jovencitas que preguntan eso. Dijo la mujer con un cuchillo oxidado dejando pálida a zoey que se oculta detrás de roxie.

―rojita ven. Dijo la mujer y de la sala entro la misma georgia que estaba con la cabeza como may, casi rapada y con un ojo morada.

―GEORGIA. Gritaron todas un poco contenta, mientra que ella corre con lágrimas a abrazarla.

―gracias. Dijo dawn, pero se helo al ver que la misma rosa estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo lo que parecía ser un pichu, pero partido a la mitad.

―¿quieren?. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y todas negaron rápidamente.

―bueno… pero les diré algo, de eso ustedes se fueron al parque donde hay un circo en estos dias… posiblemente ahí lo encuentren vivo o muerto. Dijo la mujer dejando pálida a las chicas que se fueron de ahí corriendo con miedo y gritando.

―que lugar más loco, no acordándome de nada y salgo de una tienda loca de tatuajes. Dijo Georgia aun corriendo como las demás y siguieron corriendo para llegar hasta el parque y sip, había un circo donde en eso.

―OIGAN HIJOS DE BEEEEP, SE QUE ESTOY FEA PERO NO PARA TANTO. Grito una chica de tez morena de nombre iris que estaba con disfraz de charizard siendo que los demás le arrojan maní, siendo mirada por las chicas que aguantaban la risa.

―iris… no me lo creo. Dijo georgia riéndose como una lunatica.

―NO ES GRACIOSO LOCA. Grito la chica golpeando los barrotes, pero en ese mismo momento…

―USTEDES. Grito el dueño del circo que era un bigoton con cara de maleante.

―¿nosotras?. Dijo dawn con una gota como las demás.

―USTEDES SE LLEVARON A MI MANKEY COMO A MI ENTEI. Grito más furioso el hombre dejando con la cara pálida a las chicas.

―oigan, si quieren sigan así… PERO NO SOY UN PUTO CHARIZARD. Grito iris para luego salir con una vena en la sien.

―asi es, como decían son unas ladrones desconsideradas, ayer llegaron con un muchacho ebrio como ustedes…

―¿un muchacho?, ¿sabe donde esta?. Dijo dawn preocupada.

―un momento… no me digan que mi niño esta perdido. Dijo iris llorando ahora con las mejillas rojas.

―pues… si…y si no lo encontramos… decía georgia con la cara pálida, donde iris proceso la información.

―KYAAAAA, ESTAMOS MUERTAS, HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO. Grito la morena donde se escucha todo en la ciudad.

―un momento, ¿hablan del mismo muchacho que estuvo con ustedes?. Dijo el líder del circo.

―asi es señor, ¿sabe donde esta? Y si sabe, juramos que le traemos a sus pokemones. Dijo may con los ojos brillosos como las demás chicas.

―pues si… después de que hicieran las estupideces de anoche… ahora que lo pienso tomen, para que ustedes mismas las vean. Dijo el dueño entregando unas fotos a las chicas que se pusieron con la cara pálida como con un aura azul, donde en las fotos se veían como iris y georgia se estaban dando golpes sin piedad y en traje de baño, roxie estaba desnuda siendo cubierta con algodón de azúcar de color rosa, may estaba con una pistola disparando al cielo, mientras que misty estaba disfrazada de Pikachu asustando a los niños que estaban llorano y dawn… bueno… ella estaba con un hacha atacando a las personas y con la cara roja, en tanto ash estaba bailando con los pantalones abajo y zoey estaba desnuda cantando en un escenario.

―no me lo creo. Dijo dawn con la cara roja como las demás.

―despues de eso se fueron a una especie de capilla, donde las bodas son muy rápidas, solo hay que dar 10 pokedolares y listo. Dijo el dueño del circo mientra que las chicas se fueron de lo más rápido hacia esa capilla llamada, "los corazones rotos", donde era una normal, de color blanco y como de imagen a arceus en la puerta.

―vaya, asi que regresaron después de ver a su amigo casarse. Dijo un hombre que era como el "sacerdote", del hotel.

―¿casarse?. Dijeron las chicas temblando de miedo.

―asi es, ayer estuvieron de testigos de la unión de un tal señor ketchum y una señorita llamada **white como de una tal juniper.** Dijo el sacerdote contando su dinero dejando pálidas como traumadas a las pokelovers de ese momento.

―¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo paso?. Dijeron las chicas que estaban a punto de llorar.

―bueno, si no me creen, tomen esto. Dijo el sacerdote que les pasa una camara de video donde misty como las demas ven el video.

 **VIDEO DE LA BODA.**

Estabamos en la capilla donde se estaba celebrando la boda de ash con las dos nuevas mujeres.

―¿y usted señor ash, acepta a estas chicas…. Decía el sacerdote.

―que mierda… hip… obvio que acepto… hip… acepto ser su puto…. Hip, pinché de mierda… hip. Era ash estando muy ebrio mientra que las acompañantes estaban llorando de alegría.

―bueno… y ustede aceptan, ¿si o … en eso las chicas toman a ash y se lo llevan mientra se besaban con el con lengua llevándoselo de ahí dejando a las amigas de ash que estaban con la cara como de estar fumando hierva.

 **FIN DEL VIDEO**

―ESA ERA LA PROFESORA JUNIPER. Grito iris con mucho terror al saber que esa arpía tomo a su niño amado.

―no puede ser… yo que iba a ser la señora ketchum. Dijeron las chicas en posición fetal y chupandose el dedo.

―despues de eso se fueron al hotel en la habitación 29. dijo el sacerdote sonriendo dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta.

―OH SEA QUE ESTUVIMOS EN FRENTE DE ASH TODO EL TIEMPO. Gritaron todas ya que estaban en el ultimo piso siendo la habitación 30 y se fueron corriendo lo mas rapido, para pasar al conserje, para luego ir por el ascensor llegando al ultimo piso.

―aquí es. Dijo may con la cara roja.

―no las dejare violar a ash. Dijo roxie con una mirada de psicopata abriendo la puerta, ne, estaba pateándola hasta que esta cae, donde entran y ahí estaba ash durmiendo con dos chicas, una de cabello castaño sonriendo como una mujer de cabello castaño claro quedando como bestias.

―ASH KETCHUM, DESPIERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja.

―eh… ¿Qué paso ayer?, ¿Por qué me duele el… oh mierda. Dijo ash con hemorragia nasal al ver que estaba desnudo en la cama con dos chicas sonriendo, ademas de haber ropa tirada en el suelo y ahora miro a sus amigas que estaban tronando sus puños.

―chi-chicas, amigas del… buaaaaw. Dijo ash, pero en eso misty le da una cachetada y las demás se lo llevan con cuidado para que las dos nuevas del harem no se den cuenta dejando una nota.

―"NO SE LLEVARAN A NUESTRO AMOR, NUNCA, NUNCA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA", después de eso, pagan los daños sufridos al hotel, de una manera casi loca y con mucho cuidado devuelven al entei y manky al circo donde el dueño les da entradas gratis, pero ellas lo rechazan, ahora con ash atado y aun inconsciente se lo llevan a su casa en la noche del segundo dia, donde al siguiente dia nadie dice nada de los cambios como de las locuras por lo que han pasado en ciudad azulona, donde la fiesta fue muy divertida con las amigas de ash, pero en eso su mama se va de la casa sin ninguna razon.

―¿mama?. Dijo ash con una gota, pero en eso le tapan los ojos, donde las chicas se lo llevan a la habitación de el para que al menos sea un hombre, ya que chocolate se lo violo y que era su primera vez… donde se escuchaban gritos de las amigas de ash excitadas y de el mismo feliz.

―ME ESTAN VIOLANDO. Grito un muchacho feliz de la vida, pero en el hotel de ciudad azulona.

―un dia nos encontraremos amor. Dijo juniper buscando su ropa más sexy.

―asi es, juramos que lo tomaremos aunque sea a la fuerza. Dijo White con su conjunto de lenceria mas atrevida.

Y asi amigos lectores fue el cumpleaños de ash que sus amigas juraron nunca mas hacer, pero antes.

―chicas, encontré mi cámara y tienes fotos muy locas, en eso miraron todas y vieron en una que la misma mama de ash puso algo a las bebidas que llevaban, siendo eso que les causo ese estado de ebriedad, quedando con la cara roja y un poco enojada.

―¿me puedo ir?. Dijo ash atado a la cama llorando.

―NO. Gritaron las chicas para continuar su acto de amor que duro toda la noche y desde ese dia, ash juro que nunca haria mas un cumpleaños en su vida, XD.

* * *

 **FIN DEL ESPECIAL, CONTINUA LA HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **Próximo capitulo: ¿EL AMOR DE LAS MADRES Y UN NUEVO YAOI?**

 **ADEMAS DE UN NUEVO OPENING QUE ESTARA.**

 **Bien lectores, si les gusto sean favorites y dejen un comentario, pero una cosa, una chica aparecerá aquí en el especial de una manera que nadie se la cree, no diré nombre, pero será alguien que conozco.**

 **Ending: Naruto shipudenn ending 36, estilo harem, XD**

* * *

 **1). "veo al sol ocultándose como su resplandor que me enseño el camino de regreso"**

" **pero aun tengo, los recuerdos que se me formo en… este harem…"**

" **todos los días en la soledad y persiguiendo mi sueño"**

" **pero al conocer este destino que yo no quise escoger"**

" **pero al intentar salir de este harem no podía hacerlo"**

" **con el tiempo al final me di cuenta que era muy feliz"**

* * *

 **2). "pero a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo seria estar en libertad?"**

" **esa respuesta que la eh buscado con todo mi ser…"**

" **por eso… las aventuras que viví, con todas las chicas que estuvieron ahí siempre conmigo"**

" **donde después… de tanto amor supe que al final era libre y feliz…"**

" **que era el final"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **MUY BIEN CHICOS, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS COMO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MORAL Y REVIEWS, UNANSE Y SEA FAVORITES, GRACIAS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

* * *

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

* * *

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)


	52. ¿Amor de madres y un nuevo Yaoi?

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

* * *

 **Con nuevo Opening, XD.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

* * *

 **PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTA EL AMOURSHIPPING, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 17 DE CON LA MUERTE DE OAK Y LA CAZADORA J.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Sobakasu, "Samurai x Opening 1, Parodia XD"**

 **1). "Hoy y siempre estaré escapando de este harem que siempre me persigue"**

" **Estaba tan seguro que esta locura terminaría"**

" **Es doloroso, es como una espina que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo"**

" **Es una pesadilla y pronto voy a despertar…"**

" **Quisiera escaparme ya… De las chicas que me aman ya"**

" **Daria incluso mi propia vida…"**

* * *

 **2). "Ya no puedo mas… estas chicas solo me violan"**

" **No es suficiente, necesito irme ya"**

" **De la soledad, necesito ser libre y feliz"**

" **Ya con mi fuerza, que me ayuda a poco a poco"**

" **Se aleja la locura del amor…"**

" **Ya no las voy a recordar… Oh…oh"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 52: ¿El Amor de las madres y un nuevo yaoi?**

―Pero ellos son. Dijo delia con la cara de impresión aunque un poco celosa al verlos a ellos.

―MAMA, PAPA. Grita la chica de cabello castaño de nombre may, asi es lectores, tanto me lo han pedido, la nueva mujer que se une a esta locura es la madre de may de nombre Caroline, XD y con esto el padre de ella, norman es el nuevo raro.

―Hija, por lo que veo te ah salido competencia con Ash. Dijo su madre guiñándole el ojo al joven que se coloca con la cara pálida, mientras las chicas como las madres la miraban con celos y con cara de pocas amigas.

―Un momento… no me digan que todas estas chicas… ¿están enamoradas de Ash?. Dijo norman y todas asintieron sonrojadas incluso la mama de Dawn, de serena y su misma madre.

―Muchacho… tienes suerte. Dijo el padre de may con una sonrisa.

―Bueno… es que esto es raro… son como casi… 56 con todos estos meses que han pasado desde que termino la liga de kalos. Dijo Ash llorando de pena al recordar las violaciones, golpes de parte de ellas.

―!¿56?¡. Grita norman con los ojos en blanco, pero se pone con la cara pálida al ver que las pokelovers lo miran con cara de pocos amigos.

―No dire nada mejor. Dijo el de pelo casi color azul oscuro estando en posición fetal y chupandose el dedo.

―Por cierto ¿a que vienen?. Pregunto may mirando a su mama.

―Bueno… Hija… tengo que Hablar algo con Ash en privado. Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

―¿Conmigo?. Dijo Ash con una gota.

―No vayas. Dijeron las chicas con la cara roja.

―No es su decisión. Dijo Caroline con los ojos en blanco más con una vena en la sien.

―Bueno… ¿Por qué en privado?. Dijo el entrenador con una gota dejando nerviosa a la mama de may que se sonrojo.

―Es por algo… si… eso. Dijo Caroline con una leve sonrisa y Ash se fue con ella seguido de su esposo norman.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento… dijo May mirando en donde la dirección de donde se fueron los tres.

―Tambien yo. Dijeron las chicas sonrojadas, mientras que a lo lejos, cerca de una cabaña, estaban ya los tres adentro.

―Muy bien… un momento. Dijo Caroline que cerro la puerta con llave dejando extrañado a ash.

―¿Por qué cerro la puerta con llave?. Pregunto el de pelo color azabache con una mirada de extrañeza.

―Es para que no molesten, por cierto querido te traje un vaso con jugo. Dijo su esposa con una sonrisa.

―Oh, gra… decía norman, pero cae al suelo dormido después de tomar un sorbo de ese jugo dejando temblando al entrenador.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?. Dijo el de pelo color azabache retrocediendo hasta llegar a una esquina.

―Pues… como decírtelo… mi hija no te merece como las demás locas. Dijo Caroline sacándose su vestido poco a poco dejando con la cara roja al pobre ketchum.

―No me diga que usted… OH arceus… no de nuevo… pero es la madre de may y esta casada. Dijo Ash temblando de miedo.

―Lo se… pero el no sabe nada… además el amor lo puede todo. Dijo Caroline ya quitándose el vestido mostrando una ropa interior de color rojo muy atrevido dejando con hemorragia nasal al pobre Ash que intenta escapar, pero Caroline le toma de los brazos y le da un beso Frances, oh sea uno con lengua dejando en shock al entrenador que después la mama de may se lo lleva al cuarto, sin antes de colocar un letrero que decía.

"Enamorados gritando de amor, no molestar"

―Ayuda. Dijo ash intentando escapar de aquella habitación que contenía una cama en forma de corazón.

―No puedes amorcito. Dijo Caroline tragandose la llave dejando con la cara pálida al joven, entonces la de cabello castaño se abalanza para amarlo, mientras que la viola… el amor de la mama de may pasaba, con las chicas.

―Muy bien… mientra que nuestro amor esta con ellos, hagamos algo. Dijo cynthia sonriendo.

―Es cierto, señorita fea, ¿Qué se puede hacer aquí?. Dijo bonnie con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo me llamaste?. Dijo hilda con una vena.

―Señorita fea, solo por querer quitarme a mi príncipe. Dijo La pequeña rubia sacándole la lengua.

―Por lo menos no parezco una loli violadora. Dijo la de cabello casi café dejando en shock a Bonnie que estaba en posición fetal mas con un aura de color morado.

―Por lo menos si estuve en la cama con el y Yellow. Dijo la pequeña dejando a todas con la boca abierta.

―Bonnie. Dijo Yellow con la cara roja por la cara de vergüenza aunque babeando al recordar aquel momento con su amor.

―Tan pequeñas y lo hicieron. Dijo delia deprimida como la mama de dawn y serena.

―DEJEN DE PENSAR EN ESO. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja.

―Muy bien y respondiéndole a la loli, tenemos una actividad que se hace en grupo, estamos en temporadas de Bidoofs aca y hacemos una competencia de que grupo de cinco a seis personas, si atrapan a un Pokemon bidoofs, se ganan una cabaña especial con gastos pagados para hacer cualquier cosa. Dijo hilda dejando pensativa a las chicas.

―ENTRAREMOS POR ASH. Gritaron todas con la cara roja y una mirada de pervertida, mientra que con may, dawn y serena, ella no estaban, estaban mas preocupadas por la mama de may que podría hacer lo mismo que paso con grace y johanna.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo may con la cara sombría y sin ánimo.

―Por eso te acompañamos, ya nuestras madres lo hicieron con el… y aun tengo ese trauma. Dijo serena chupandose el dedo.

―Si, ademas no se porque mi mama lo hizo. Dijo dawn caminando delante de ellas dos y may como serena miraron el trasero.

―"Por una gran razon", pensaban ellas aguantando la risa.

―DEJEN DE MIRAR MI TRASERO. Grita la de sinnoh con la cara roja.

―Es que tu mama como tu son como mutantes del trasero… jajajajaja. Era may riéndose dejando más con la cara roja a Dawn.

―CALLATE. Grito la chica de cabello azul.

―Pobre de mi ashito, siendo aplastado por esos traseros mutantes. Dijo serena llorando como sus lágrimas de cascada.

―DEJEN DE MOLESTARME… por lo menos no soy una vaca lechera como may. Dijo dawn sonriendo aunque muy sonrojada.

―Si… Oye. Dijo may cubriéndose los pechos, sonrojada.

―Ahora que lo veo, ¿Son naturales?, porque los míos si. Dijo serena sonriendo y mostrando sus "armas".

―¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?. Dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una gota.

―Que te hiciste cirugía plástica en los pechos. Dijo dawn riéndose como una loca.

―Ah si, por lo menos estuvimos en el cumpleaños de Ash y la acosadora esta no. Dijo may riéndose.

―¿Cómo que acosadora?... no lo soy… bueno… solo un poquito. Dijo serena jugando con sus dedos y con la cara roja.

―May, no me acuerdes de la fiesta de Ash, aun estoy con pesadillas de ese día. Dijo dawn con los ojos lloroso.

―Si… me pregunto si roxie tendrá aun el tatuaje de Ash. Dijo may con la cara roja.

―!¿CUAL TATUAJE?¡. Grito serena por el miedo que la albina loca tuviera un tatuaje de Ash, pero si, roxie aun lo tiene, XD.

―Una historia de la cual no me quiero acordar. Dijo may con la cara pálida, entonces la chicas llegaron hasta la cabaña.

―Rayos, esta cerrada. Dijo dawn intentando abrir la puerta.

―Yo lo hago. Dijo Serena que se retrocedió para correr y con una patada intenta derribar la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante, norman que despierta abre la puerta, recibiendo en los bajos la patada de la chica de color miel de nombre serena que cae al suelo tocándose sus partes.

―PAPA. Grita may, pero en eso escuchan gritos.

―MAS FUERTE, MAS ADENTRO… OH SI, ARCEUS QUE ES GRANDE. Grita una mujer estando en éxtasis viola… amando a Ash que estaba feliz de la vida.

―Ayu… ayu… ayuda. Dijo Ash estando desnudo y con la cara pálida como si su alma sale por la boca, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, las chicas corren pisando a norman que grita de dolor quedando tendido con humo saliendo del cuerpo.

―Ayu… ayuda. Dijo el hombre, en eso dos minutos después llega la ambulancia llevándoselo de ahí, entonces las chicas entran a la habitación y todas quedan con hemorragia nasal al ver que la madre de may, se violó a Ash que estaba llorando en una esquina y ella estando feliz de la vida, estaba sonriendo.

―MAMA. Grita su hija con la cara roja y tapándose la nariz.

―Me siento sucio… me siento usado…de nuevo. Dijo el de pelo color azabache en una esquina.

―Lo siento mucho hija, pero como tu no has dado el próximo paso, yo lo hice y al fin lo hice con este hombre guapo con su gran jugosa y gran… decía Caroline babeando.

―NO MÁS. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja al saber de lo que se refería aquella mujer.

―Pero con Ash… ¿y papa?. Dijo la chica de hoenn.

―El no lo sabe, pero admítelo, ¿es lindo?. Dijo Caroline con una sonrisa y las chicas lo miraron con una cara de pervertidas.

―Si. Dijeron las tres sonrojadas, pero en eso el joven se voltea.

―¿Chicas?... ¿Por qué me ven asi?... OH… ARCEUS AYUDA. Grito ash en esa cabaña con ya las cuatro chicas haciendo de las suyas.

 **Animal planet.**

―Nuestro macho alfa al parecer esta rugiendo de la felicidad, mientras las hembras le dan su cariño.

―AAAAAAAAAH, ESO DOLIO. Era ash gritando de dolor ya que en una serena, lo movió tanto su fuente de la felicidad que lo doblo, como lo leen, lo doblo, XD.

―Ay serena… lo dañaste… déjame arreg… arreglarlo. Dijo dawn tomándolo con la cara roja volviéndolo a enderezar.

―AAAAAAAAAH, ESO DOLIO MÁS, UN DOLOR INFERNAL. Grito el entrenador de mucha felicidad.

―Ahora mama, hacerlo con el. Dijo May sonrojada como su madre que asintió.

―Nuestro macho alfa es tan resistente y fuerte que llora de la felicidad, donde una de las hembras lo toma y se hace con el siendo su primera vez.

―KYAAAAAAAAH, DUELE…. AHORA SI… ARRE… ARRE CABALLITO. Era may gritando de felicidad mientras se movia con un poco de sangre en la cama.

―Ayu… ayuda. Dijo Ash que no aguantaba.

―TE AMO. Grita may con la cara roja empujando a dawn que cae encima de serena haciendo que ellas se den un beso quedando con los ojos abiertos.

―KYAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ambas gritaron comenzando a toser mucho.

―AYUDA. Era El entrenador gritando, donde pasan varias cosas, las hembras cada uno toma su tiempo con el macho.

―TE AMO ASH, TE AMO. Era serena siendo con Ash uno y con la cara roja.

―No puedo… no puedo mas… Dijo el quedando inconsciente, con el macho alfa, se termina el rito de apareo donde después se ve a salir a un macho siendo cargado con las hembras.

―Lo hice con Ash… me siento feliz. Dijo may sonriendo.

―No hablemos del beso. Dijo dawn sonrojada.

―De acuerdo. Dijo serena con la cara roja.

―Yuri. Dijo Caroline sonrojada dejando en shock a las chicas.

―NO SOMOS ESO. Dijeron las dos con la cara roja, después de caminar llegaron con las demas.

―Chicas… ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?. Dijo delia seria.

―El se quedo dormido en el camino y mi esposo dijo que regresara a hoennn. Dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

―Asi que ustedes cuatro harán grupo para la competencia. Dijo la mama de Dawn que llega sonriendo.

―¿Competencia?. Dijeron las cuatros mirandose.

―Asi es chicas, es la caceria de los bidoofs, quien gane, ganara un regalo que ya les dije a las chicas.

―Muy bien, ganaremos por Ash. Dijo serena y las demas asintieron.

―Bueno… dejeme mostrarle los grupos que quedaron.

 **Grupo 1:**

Bonnie

Yellow

Johanna

Delia

Grace

 **Grupo 2:**

Cynthia

Diantha

Korrina

Shauna

Anabel

 **Grupo 3:**

Georgia

Iris

Roxie

Macey

Melody

Angie

 **Grupo 4:**

Lorelei

Cresselia

Latias

Daisy

Daisy oak

Misty

 **Grupo 5** :

Lucy

Maylene

Candice

Sabrina

Flannery

Zoey

Casey

 **Grupo 6:**

Bianca, unova

Leaf

Viola

Elesa

Alexa

Marina

Valeria

 **Grupo 7:**

Jasmine

Hilda

Skyla

Lyra

Clair

Penelope

Paris

 **Grupo 8:**

Bayleef

Greta

Aria

Ursula

Lily

Giselle

Violet

 **Grupo 9:**

Caroline

May

Serena

Dawn

Salvia

greta

―Asi quedaran las competencia de las capturas de los bidoofs, estará transmitiendo Espn+ con los comentaristas Mario uzumaki mas con un invitado especial. Dijo Hilda sonriendo.

―Ganaremos. Dijo dawn sonriendo, mientras que las chicas celebran, los raritos habian salido vivo de la casa de Ash que estaban ya cojeando para llegar al parque nacional de kanto.

―un poco mas y ash morira. Dijo gary con una sonrisa de lunático.

―Si. Dijeron todos con un cuchillo para castrar al pobre entrenador, lo que no sabían es que dos chicas mas están acercándose para encontrarse como es el caso de White y juniper.

―Nuestro esposo esta ahí, lo huelo. Dijo White con la cara sonrojada.

―Vamos por el. Dijo la profesora también sonrojada, pero no muy lejos de ahí, habían dos mas, una chica de nombre Jessica que era estilista de Pokemon acompañada de una antigua soldada del equipo galáctico de nombre mars.

―Al fin Ash esta a nuestro alcance. Dijo la de cabello azul sonriendo.

―Si, menos mal que tambien lo buscas, ojala lo encontremos dijo la chica de cabello rojo de nombre mars acercándose al bosque…, pero no tan lejos de ahí.

―Con que el bobo esta ahí, debe estar su Pikachu. Dijo james del equipo rocket.

―Si… el lindo debe estar con las demas. Dijo Jessie sonrojada.

―¿Qué cosa?. Dijo meowth con una gota.

―No dije nada. Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo y los tres del equipo rocket aparecen y caminan hacia el bosque.

* * *

El equipo rocket aparece, ¿Qué pasara?

Un raro mas se une al bando, el padre de may

Una competencia algo loca va a comenzar

¿Quién ganara de los grupos?

Cuatro chicas se acercan donde esta Ash, ¿Qué pasara?

Caroline se violo al entrenador.

¿Qué paso con Pikachu?

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Una competencia de la muerte, los Bidoofs.**

* * *

 **Bien lectores, si les gusto sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending: Naruto shipudenn ending 36, estilo harem**

* * *

 **1). "veo al sol ocultándose como su resplandor que me enseño el camino de regreso"**

" **pero aun tengo, los recuerdos que se me formo en… este harem…"**

" **todos los días en la soledad y persiguiendo mi sueño"**

" **pero al conocer este destino que yo no quise escoger"**

" **pero al intentar salir de este harem no podía hacerlo"**

" **con el tiempo al final me di cuenta que era muy feliz"**

* * *

 **2). "pero a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo seria estar en libertad?"**

" **esa respuesta que la eh buscado con todo mi ser…"**

" **por eso… las aventuras que viví, con todas las chicas que estuvieron ahí siempre conmigo"**

" **donde después… de tanto amor supe que al final era libre y feliz…"**

" **que era el final"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

* * *

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

* * *

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(CAROLINE)

* * *

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(NORMAN)


	53. La Competencia de La muerte, Los Bidoofs

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

* * *

 **Con nuevo Opening, XD.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **Nota y aviso: Esta para ustedes que no lo sepan la Guerra por Natsu siendo un exito.**

* * *

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Sobakasu, "Samurai x Opening 1, Parodia XD"**

 **1). "Hoy y siempre estaré escapando de este harem que siempre me persigue"**

" **Estaba tan seguro que esta locura terminaría"**

" **Es doloroso, es como una espina que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo"**

" **Es una pesadilla y pronto voy a despertar…"**

" **Quisiera escaparme ya… De las chicas que me aman ya"**

" **Daria incluso mi propia vida…"**

* * *

 **2). "Ya no puedo mas… estas chicas solo me violan"**

" **No es suficiente, necesito irme ya"**

" **De la soledad, necesito ser libre y feliz"**

" **Ya con mi fuerza, que me ayuda a poco a poco"**

" **Se aleja la locura del amor…"**

" **Ya no las voy a recordar… Oh…oh"**

* * *

 **Grupos oficiales de la competencia.**

 **¿QUIEN GANARA?, DEN SU OPINION AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO EN LOS REVIEWS.**

 **Grupo 1:**

Bonnie

Yellow

Johanna

Delia

Grace

 **Grupo 2:**

Cynthia

Diantha

Korrina

Shauna

Anabel

 **Grupo 3:**

Georgia

Iris

Roxie

Macey

Melody

Angie

 **Grupo 4:**

Lorelei

Cresselia

Latias

Daisy

Daisy oak

Misty

 **Grupo 5** :

Lucy

Maylene

Candice

Sabrina

Flannery

Zoey

Casey

 **Grupo 6:**

Bianca, unova

Leaf

Viola

Elesa

Alexa

Marina

Valeria

 **Grupo 7:**

Jasmine

Hilda

Skyla

Lyra

Clair

Penelope

Paris

 **Grupo 8:**

Bayleef

Greta

Aria

Ursula

Lily

Giselle

Violet

 **Grupo 9:**

Caroline

May

Serena

Dawn

Salvia

Miette

* * *

 **Capitulo 53: Una competencia de la muerte, los Bidoofs. (Parte 1)**

―Buenos días a todos los lectores, una vez mas su autor loco como lo es mario uzumaki transmitiendo desde el estudio de Espn+ con un invitado o mejor dicho dos invitados especiales, primero, es una mujer que con solo mirarla te da miedo, enamorada de un joven llamado jellal como de los pasteles, con ustedes, titania, alias "Erza"

―Un gusto en venir aquí y ver sangre. Dijo la pelirroja lamiendo un cuchillo.

―Ok… (da miedo, mucho miedo), y ahora con otro personaje como lo es un grande donde muchos lo quieren, aunque ya no esta con nosotros en su anime, pero si en Kioto Hiden, como lo es Ruroini kenshin, alias "Samurai x"

―Un gusto en participar. Dijo kenshin sonriendo.

―Muy bien, con nuestros dos invitados vamos a dar comienzo con esta competencia de caceria de bidoofs y trata de capturar a uno con vida y llevarlo hacia una cabaña donde estara ash atado, el primer grupo que consiga uno gana o la chica en caso de una traicion, ¿Quién creen que gane esta competencia…

―Yo creo que el Grupo 9 o el 2 corren con ventaja. Dijo kenshin viendo la lista.

―mmmhññnññ,ñ,ñ, era erza devorando un pastel.

―Muy buenos argumentos, yo le doy al Grupo 9 tambien y al 1, debido a la experiencias de las mamas… pero veamos como andan los equipos.

 **Con los participantes.**

―Muy bien… Ya. Dijo Hilda con una sonrisa y las chicas comenzaron a correr con sus respectivos grupos dejando en una cabaña, a un entrenador que estaba atado y feliz de la vida.

―¡No es cierto, me han violado de nuevo y eso no es gracioso!, dijo ash llorando de alegria.

―Mierda. Dijo el entrenador con lágrimas.

―Pikachu, ojala estés mejor que yo. Dijo el de ojos color caramelo pensando en su amigo, hablando de el, el estaba con mucho miedo en la mansión con algunas pokemones buscándolo.

 **Traductor Pokemon**.

―Pikachu, ¿Dónde estas amor mio?. Dijo una lopunny sonrojada buscando en todas partes, mientras que braixen y meloetta estaban acariciando el pastel monstruoso de misty.

―Oh, pero quien es un lindo pastel, si tu. Dijo braixen dándole cariño al pastel estando en la habitación de ash, donde el pobre Pikachu estaba en el closet escondido y temblando de miedo.

―"No hables, no hables". Pensaba el Pokemon tapándose la boca, pero en eso llegan tres pokemones que salieron de sus pokebolas.

―¿Dónde esta nuestro amorcito?. Dijo una gardevoir de diantha sonrojada.

―Si, no me digan que ustedes locas se lo violaron. Dijo una corsola sonrojada.

―Concuerdo con ustedes. Dijo una skitty con una vena en la sien.

―¡No sabemos donde esta!. Dijeron meloetta con una braixen con los ojos en blanca, pero en eso se escucha el ruido del closet debido a que Pikachu retrocedio un poco pisando por error un "juguete de las chicas" que decia:

―Te amo mucho Ash. Era un juguete "sexual" raro.

―Mierda. Dijo el Pokemon temblando de miedo, pero lo que empeora es que lopunny llega a la habitación debido a sus super orejas.

―Pikachu. Dijeron las pokemones con la cara roja habriendo el closet.

―Alejense… no me hagan daño… no se atrevan…. Nooooooooooooo. Era el grito de un Pokemon en aquella mansion, mientras que con las participantes.

 **Concurso**

 **Grupo 1:**

Bonnie

Yellow

Johanna

Delia

Grace

―No encontramos a una de esas bolas de pelos. Dijo delia con una gota y cansada.

―Yo lo quiero encontrar para que ash nos ame. Dijo Bonnie sonriendo.

―Concuerdo. Dijeron todas, pero en eso Grace mira a lo lejos a uno de esos Bidoof que se va a una cueva.

―¡Ahí esta!. Dijo la mama de serena y el grupo comenzó a correr a esa cueva donde entraron, pero no se veia nada.

―No veo nada. Dijo Yellow intentando ver.

―¿Alguien tiene un fósforo o algo?. Dijo delia con una gota.

―Espera un poco… listo. Dijo johanna encendiendo un fósforo, pero al lado de ella, estaba un steelex mirándola enojado, donde ella lo apago quedandose callada como traumada.

―¿Qué viste?. Dijeron las demás.

―¡Corran!. Dijo la mama de dawn donde se escucha el rugido del Pokemon de roca asustando a todas donde todas corrieron gritando por su vida siendo perseguidas por ese Pokemon, pero encima de su cabeza estaba el bidoof con cara de retraso viendo como sus perseguidoras se van, mientras eso pasa…

 **Grupo 3:**

Georgia

Iris

Roxie

Macey

Melody

Angie

―Como me pusieron con esta loca. Dijo Georgia chocando su cabeza con la morena caminando cerca de una cascada, pero en la parte de arriba.

―¿Cómo es posible esto?. Dijo melody con una gota y caminando.

―Alto. Dijo roxie mirando que para llegar para el otro lado, habia que pasar por las aguas con peligro en caer por la cascada, habiendo un tronco como unica via para cruzar.

―¡Miren ahí!. Dijo macey y las demás vieron que en el centro de ese tronco había un bidoof comiendo una baya.

―Es mio. Dijo roxie corriendo con cuidado con las chicas dentro de ese tronco, donde el Pokemon se va a la otra orilla.

―Esta cerca. Dijo georgia con una sonrisa siniestra, pero en eso el bidoof empieza a morder el tronco provocando que se quiebre un poco, donde las chicas caen.

―No, no lo hagas. Dijo macey con miedo mirando al Pokemon que les levanto el dedo del medio mordiendo una vez mas provocando que el tronco se parta a la mitad donde las chicas son arrastradas por la corriente cayendo por la cascada y gritando, mientras que el Pokemon siguió comiendo su baya.

 **Estudio de Espn+**

―Esos pokemones si que saben hacer sufrir a las concursantes.

―Eso si, pero con paciencia se logra todo. Dijo kenshin sonriendo.

―Diganlo ustedes, esto me parece que se pone mejor… nos informan del grupo 4 y del 5 tienen movimiento. Dijo erza esperando su tercer trozo de pastel.

 **Competencia, Grupo 4:**

 **Grupo 4:**

Lorelei

Cresselia

Latias

Daisy

Daisy oak

Misty

Las chicas estaban yendo a una parte del bosque, donde habia un lago hermoso.

―Tanto caminar y no encontramos nada. Dijo Daisy con lágrimas.

―Dilo por ti, yo capturare uno de esos pokemones y ash será nuestro para hacerlo con el. Dijo Lorelei con la cara roja.

―Si, hacerlo con el seria bello. Dijo Daisy oak con la cara roja también.

―¡Locas pervertidas!. Dijeron las demás con los ojos en blancos.

―No lo haremos con ash, lo violaremos. Dijo misty con la cara roja.

―Otra pervertida… un momento, hay uno nadando. Dijo Cresselia mirando como el Pokemon con cara de tonto estaba nadando alegremente.

―Yo ire por el… ¡No vayamos todas¡. Grito misty al ver que las demás se lanzaron al agua siendo ella que las acompaña, pero cuando se acercan, sienten algo raro en el agua.

―¿Qué fue eso?. Dijo la pelirroja de grandes pechos de nombre Lorelei con miedo, y desde las aguas sale un gyarados color rojo estando el bidoof en la cabeza de el, donde comienza a rugir dejando en shock a las chicas.

―Creo que me hice pipi. Dijo latias con los ojos en blanco y entonces el Pokemon lanza un lanzallamas hacia las chicas que comienzan a nadar rápidamente por sus vidas como gritando donde el Pokemon con su cola las golpa mandándolas a volar para caer al suelo inconscientes en la orilla mientras que el Bidoof sonríe como tonto, XD, mientras eso pasaba con ese grupo…

 **Grupo 5** :

Lucy

Maylene

Candice

Sabrina

Flannery

Zoey

Casey

―No puedo creer que tuvimos que ir a esta cueva por esa bola de pelo. Dijo Candice con la cara roja.

―Todo por Ash. Dijo zoey sonrojada y en eso las chicas gritaron felices, pero en eso se sienten unos ruidos raros donde al fondo de la cueva habia como un pasadiso con una luz.

―¿Qué sera eso?. Dijo Casey sonriendo.

―No lo se, pero vayamos. Dijo Lucy sonrojada donde las chicas fueron a ver de donde provenia esa luz y cuando llegaron se quedaron con la boca abierta y se escondieron al ver como habian muchos de esos bidoof estando en un gran circulo y en el centro habia un altar con un muñeco parecido a brock, XD.

―Es una adoración a su idolo. Dijo sabrina impresionada al ver esto.

―No me lo creo… Ashu. Dijo Maylene que estornudo donde los pokemones las ven y se acercan.

―¡Maylene Idiota!. Gritaron las chicas con la cara roja.

―Ah, pero que haran estos pequeñines. Dijo la rubia sonriendo triunfalmente, pero en eso los pokemones hicieron su llamado y de la nada aparecieron diez Bibarels con cara de violar y amar.

―!Corran¡. Grito Casey, pero atrás de ellas estaban otros tres Bibarels sediento, donde se acercan a las chicas que se abrazan.

―¡NO!. Se escuchan varios gritos de las chicas dentro de esa cueva, entre eso, con otro grupo.

 **Grupo 8:**

Bayleef

Greta

Aria

Ursula

Lily

Giselle

Violet

Estaban las chicas escalando una montaña viendo a uno de ellos estando en la cima mirandolas con cara de pevertido.

―Un poco mas y lo atrapamos. Dijo Aria sedienta de sangre.

―Lo tomaremos a la fuerza. Dijo ursula con la cara roja.

―Un poco mas y estaremos con nuestro amor. Dijo violet sonrojada.

―Chicas… tengo miedo a las alturas que me dan ganas de… Duaaaaaaaw. Era Greta con la cara verde de estar mareada.

―¡Que asco!. Era bayleef que con una mano toma una roca que estaba con ese vomito donde ella comienza a caer después de perder el equilibrio.

―¡Bayleef! Gritaron las chicas con pánico.

―¡Oh Greta eres una hija de beeeeeeep!. Ere el grito de la chica de cabello verde que cae quedando inconsciente.

―¡No!. Gritaron las chicas, pero en eso el Pokemon bidoof ve que hay como una piedra suelta y con su cola la mueve provocando con eso una avalancha donde muchas rocas comienzan a caer.

―¡No!, eran las chicas cayendo al suelo quedando inconsciente debido al golpe de las rocas, mientras eso pasaba…

 **Con los raritos.**

―Bueno… costo, pero llegamos para castrar a ash. Dijo gary con una sonrisa de lunático.

―Por no aprovechar, debe pagar. Dijo max lamiendo el cuchillo.

―¡Vamos por Ash!. Era barry gritando y desgarrando su camisa dejando a los demás con los ojos en blanco.

―Barry… como decírtelo sin que te duela. Dijo Stephan con la cara roja.

―Eres un psicopata y eso es bueno. Dijo latíos con una sonrisa.

―Un momento… ¿Qué fue eso?. Dijo Cameron viendo como los arbustos comienzan a moverse saliendo un bidoof sonriendo.

―Bii, (seamos amigos). Dijo el Pokemon feliz, pero en eso paul lo patea haciendo que este choque con un arbol donde cae herido.

―BIIIIIDOOOOF. (Ayuda). Era el Pokemon que llamo a sus hermanos mientras el suelo estaba temblando, donde en eso lega el ejercito de los Bibarels como de los bidoofs rodeando a los raros.

―No me jodan. Dijo drew con la cara palida.

―Tengo miedo. Dijo Kenny.

―Tambien yo. Dijo khoury que se hace en los pantalones.

―No quiero morir joven. Dijeron clemont como trip.

―Y yo que no le dije a burgundi que la amo. Dijo cilan, entonces los pokemones se abalanzan sobre ellos dejando a todos con gritos y no sabiendo que estan en periodo de apareo.

―¡Me estan violando!. Gritaron los muchachos sufriendo de mucho amor por parte de los pokemones donde después de media hora se lo llevan, pero a brock con mucho cuidado, aun en ropa interior para adorarlo como a su dios de los raros, XD, pero a lo lejos de ahí, estaba un joven que llegaba, uno con cara de emo de nombre tobias.

―Un poco más ash y veras de que soy capaz. Dijo el de pelo largo caminando.

* * *

Un raro mas se une, las chicas que llegaran, apareceran.

¿Quién ganara la competencia?

¿Pikachu y la maldición?

Continuara…

¿Qué paso con los demás equipos?

¿Los bidoofs violaran a las chicas?

¿Habrán mas capítulos?

 **En el próximo capitulo: lucha a muerte, la cacería.**

 **Bien lectores, si les gusto sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending: Naruto shipudenn ending 36, estilo harem**

 **1). "veo al sol ocultándose como su resplandor que me enseño el camino de regreso"**

" **pero aun tengo, los recuerdos que se me formo en… este harem…"**

" **todos los días en la soledad y persiguiendo mi sueño"**

" **pero al conocer este destino que yo no quise escoger"**

" **pero al intentar salir de este harem no podía hacerlo"**

" **con el tiempo al final me di cuenta que era muy feliz"**

* * *

 **2). "pero a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo seria estar en libertad?"**

" **esa respuesta que la eh buscado con todo mi ser…"**

" **por eso… las aventuras que viví, con todas las chicas que estuvieron ahí siempre conmigo"**

" **donde después… de tanto amor supe que al final era libre y feliz…"**

" **que era el final"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO REVIEWS

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)


	54. Lucha a muerte, la caceria

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

* * *

 **Con nuevo Opening, XD.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **SI LES GUSTA, COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **VISITEN A SOYMARX GRAN HISTORIA DE KIBA.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Sobakasu, "Samurai x Opening 1, Parodia XD"**

 **1). "Hoy y siempre estaré escapando de este harem que siempre me persigue"**

" **Estaba tan seguro que esta locura terminaría"**

" **Es doloroso, es como una espina que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo"**

" **Es una pesadilla y pronto voy a despertar…"**

" **Quisiera escaparme ya… De las chicas que me aman ya"**

" **Daria incluso mi propia vida…"**

* * *

 **2). "Ya no puedo mas… estas chicas solo me violan"**

" **No es suficiente, necesito irme ya"**

" **De la soledad, necesito ser libre y feliz"**

" **Ya con mi fuerza, que me ayuda a poco a poco"**

" **Se aleja la locura del amor…"**

" **Ya no las voy a recordar… Oh…oh"**

 **Grupos oficiales de la competencia.**

* * *

 **¿QUIEN GANARA?, DEN SU OPINION AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO EN LOS REVIEWS.**

 **Grupo 1:**

Bonnie

Yellow

Johanna

Delia

Grace

 **Grupo 2:**

Cynthia

Diantha

Korrina

Shauna

Anabel

 **Grupo 3:**

Georgia

Iris

Roxie

Macey

Melody

Angie

 **Grupo 4:**

Lorelei

Cresselia

Latias

Daisy

Daisy oak

Misty

 **Grupo 5** :

Lucy

Maylene

Candice

Sabrina

Flannery

Zoey

Casey

 **Grupo 6:**

Bianca, unova

Leaf

Viola

Elesa

Alexa

Marina

Valeria

 **Grupo 7:**

Jasmine

Hilda

Skyla

Lyra

Clair

Penelope

Paris

 **Grupo 8:**

Bayleef

Greta

Aria

Ursula

Lily

Giselle

Violet

 **Grupo 9:**

Caroline

May

Serena

Dawn

Salvia

Miette

* * *

 **Capitulo 54: lucha a muerte, la cacería.**

―Veo que ese será un nuevo raro ―dijo erza con una sonrisa malvada como de psicópata.

―concuerdo señorita ―dijo kenshin sonriendo, pero la pelirroja lo toma del cuello moviéndolo locamente mientras que el de la cicatriz en forma de cruz estaba con los ojos en forma de remolino pidiendo piedad

―Ya cálmense los dos… nos informan de nueva actividad con los equipos, veamos si a los demás les esta yendo bien o no…

Competencia de cacería.

 **Grupo 6:**

Bianca, unova

Leaf

Viola

Elesa

Alexa

Marina

Valeria

Este grupo estaba caminando en el lo mas hondo del bosque donde vieron a un bidoof entrar a una cueva, donde nuestras queridas y amadas competidoras fueron a perseguirlo.

―Me duele mucho las piernitas ―dijo la chica de cabello rubio de nombre Bianca cansada de caminar.

―Espero que no pase nada malo ―dijo Valeria con una sonrisa cómoda.

―Ojala que a mi hermana no le este yendo mal ―hablo Alexa imaginándose como le estaría yendo a viola.

―Idiota, si estoy aquí ―respondio viola con una vena en la sien.

―Ups, lo siento ―respondio Alexa sonriendo nerviosamente y alejándose de ella rápidamente.

―Me vale madre los que le pase a las demás, todas esas cosas por estar con ash ―dijo leaf con las mejillas rojas al imaginarse a su entrenador que seguía atado en la cabaña comiendo migajas en el suelo..

―Ja, si eso significa que tengo que trabajar con la tonta de mi hermana, lo Hare para después amar a mi amor ―dijo elesa con una sonrisa de pervertida como babeando.

―Odio ser tu hermana ―dijo Bianca con las mejillas infladas como haciendo un puchero.

―Mejor callense que se nos escapa ese Pokemon ―dijo marina corriendo como las demás chicas entrando a esa cueva, donde con cuidado caminaron para no tropesarse ya que no se veia nada.

―Estoy cansada, mejor me siento un poco aquí ―dijo Bianca sentándose en un asiento de pelos, donde se quedo como dormida, pero en eso aparece el bidoof encima de ese asiento.

―Bianca… ¿en que esta dormida? ―dijo viola temblando de miedo, donde ese asiento de pelo… era en realidad un ursaring que se levanto haciendo que la chica de cabello rubio caiga al suelo donde despierta, donde el Pokemon que querían casar, mira con una mirada asesina a las chicas que tienen miedo al estar en frente de ese Pokemon oso que ruge donde en ese lugar se escuchan gritos de una chica donde en eso se corta la señal para Mostrar al siguiente grupo que era:

 **Grupo 7:**

Jasmine

Hilda

Skyla

Lyra

Clair

Penelope

Paris

Donde estaban en la cima de una montaña nevada con una gran ventisca, donde muchas de ellas tenían tanto frío que algunos mocos de ellas se hicieron palillos chinos de hielo.

―No… pudo… este estupido… Pokemon… irse a otro… lugar ―dijo skyla temblando por el frío.

―Concuerdo ―dijo clair que también como las demás estaban con frío, donde subieron para encontrar en una cueva donde entraron para poder descansar.

―Chicas… hay que hacer algo… o… oh… moriremos ―dijo Penélope temblando como las demás.

―Hagamos Yuri ―dijo Hilda sonriendo con la cara roja donde las demas se alejaron un poco de ella.

―Esta loca ―dijeron todas con la cara roja como teniendo una hemorragia nasal.

―Mejor tomemos algunas prendas nuestras y hagamos una fogata ―dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa, donde todas rasgaron un poco de su ropa para empezar a quemarla y calentarse.

―¿Dónde estará ese bidoof? ―pregunto Lyra, pero lo que no sabian ellas es que en la cima de esa montaña estaba el Pokemon golpeando una roca provocando una abalancha donde cubre esa cueva donde ellas gritan de miedo.

―¡Maldito Pokemon! ―grito paris intentando salir para salvarse como las demás.

―Es inútil… estamos atrapadas aquí y no podemos hacer nada… solo falta que se apague el fuego ―dijo lyra y gracias a arceus, se apaga la fogata de inmediato.

―Tenias que hablar loca ―dijo marina con una vena en la sien.

―Perdon ―respondia ella en posición fetal donde cavaron con sus propias manos para hacer una salida de ese lugar.

―Si no salimos… Ash estara con esas locas y violadoras ―dijo Jasmine y las chicas al escuchar eso, cavaban mas rápido por ese miedo atroz, donde se corta la transmisión.

 **Estudio de Espn+**

―No me lo creo que este pasando eso… necesitan ayuda ―dijo kenshin con un ojo morado siendo cortesía de erza.

―Pero con esto, siguen dos grupos que no han sufrido… pero ahora me pregunto algo… ―dijo erza con la cara roja.

―¿Qué cosa pasa?

―¿Dónde esta Ash? ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo con una gota en la cabeza.

―Ah… muy buena pregunta… veamos que pasa aquí…

 **Cabaña donde esta el Vio… es decir Ash.**

―No puedo creer que me este pasando esto… mi vida arruinada… puras violaciones de chicas locas ―dijo el entrenador llorando comicamente, donde en eso se abre la puerta donde estaba nada mas ni menos que el equipo rocket.

―Preparanse para los… ―decia james con una rosa en la boca.

―¡Vete a la mierda con eso! ―grito el joven con la cara roja.

―Mas respeto mocoso! ―grito meowth con los ojos en blanco, pero Jessie estaba con las mejillas rojas.

―¡¿No ven que estoy atado?! ―grito ash con la cara roja.

―Si, pero asi te ves hermoso ―dijo la mujer de cabello rojo con una mirada de pervertida dejando en shock no solo a ash, si no que celoso a james como a meowth.

―¿Qué di… ―decia el de pelo color azul, pero Jessie le da con una pistola eléctrica en el cuello haciendo que caiga al suelo tirando espuma por la boca estando inconsciente como al Pokemon que queda también inconsciente.

―¿Qué carajo? ―dijo ash con la cara pálida, pero la mujer lo toma con fuerza para llevarlo a la cama donde lo recuesta donde ella queda encima de el.

―Calla y no digas nada porque cada vez que me mandabas a volar, me excitabas con eso amor mio… renuncio al rocket para estar junto a ti ―dijo Jessie comenzando a besar con la lengua al entrenador que quedo en shock, donde después de unos minutos después.

―¡Se siente rico amor! ―eran los gritos de una mujer teniendo sexo con un ash que estaba feliz de la vida.

―¡Me estan violando! ―grito ash estando de felicidad con su nuevo amor al harem, mientras eso pasaba, los dos equipos restantes…

 **Grupo 2:**

Cynthia

Diantha

Korrina

Shauna

Anabel

Estas chicas eran unas completas locas, pokemones golpeados como lo eran varios ursarings como raichus eh incluso algunos charizards que estaban ahí, donde cynthia tenía en sus manos a un bidoof que estaba como "cómodo" en el busto de la rubia.

―Parece que le agrado mucho ―dijo cynthia con la cara roja.

―Pervertida ―dijo anabel con un puchero haciendo sonrojar a cynthia.

―Es mas pokefilia ―hablo Diantha con una sonrisa.

―Callate bruja. ―dijo cynthia con los ojos en blanco dejando pálida a diantha.

―¡Que no soy vieja! ―grito la viej… es decir la chica de cabello casi gris con la cara ahora roja.

―Vamos chicas, calmense y lleguemos pronto para que amemos a nuestro premio ―dijo korrina sonriendo.

―Concuerdo con ella, vamos y ganemos esto. ―dijo shauna con la cara roja, donde estaban caminando tranquilamente hasta que al otro lado veían al grupo 9 de dawn con las demas que tenian a un biddof atado y llorando cómicamente…

 **Grupo 9:**

Caroline

May

Serena

Dawn

Salvia

Miette

―Entonces si golpeaste a papa ―dijo may con la cara roja y ojos en blanco mirando a su madre que sonreía.

―Ay hija, es que Ash esta bueno, pero no me regañes que también te gusto hacerlo con el… pero ―dijo Caroline sonriendo con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto su hija con una gota.

―Es que con esos pechos, pareces una vaca ―dijo su madre dejando con la boca abierta a la chica de cabello castaño que se comienza a chupar el dedo por un nuevo trauma en caso.

―No puedo creer que sir Ash se haya acostado con ustedes… me indignan ―dijo la princesa salvia con la cara roja.

―Calenturientas de beeeeeep ―era miette con la cara roja.

―Ay callense las dos yuris ―dijo dawn sonriendo y dejando sin habla a las dos.

―Ja, las dos yuris… un momento… son ellas ―dijo serena mirando a lo lejos al otro grupo, lanzándose miradas asesinas donde ambos grupos comenzaron a correr para llegar a la cabaña de ash, pero justo a unos metros cae a una trama siendo un hoyo enorme, donde antes de caer los bidoofs, una chica de cabello azul y con boina de color rojo los atrapa.

―Auch… mi trasero ―dijo dawn con una mueca de dolor.

―Bajate ahora ―dijo serena en el suelo.

―Ups lo siento ―dijo la chica de sinnoh que estaba con la cara roja, donde las demas de ambos grupos intentaban salir de ese hoyo, pero era en vano.

―Lo siento chicas, pero en el amor y en la guerra todo vale ―dijo Jessica de kalos dejando en shock a serena como a miette.

―Vas a morir desgraciada ―respondio la chica de cabello miel con cara de asesina yandere.

―Pues ella no esta sola ―dijo una chica llegando con ella siendo que dawn reconoce.

―Maldita mars, pensaba que estabas muerta ―dijo dawn con una vena en la sien.

―¿Del equipo galaxia? ―pregunto cynhia con la cara roja.

―No se olviden de mi y de ella, como lo es White malvada ―dijo la mujer de cabello rojo mostrando a la profesora junniper sonrojada como a la chica de cabello castaño siendo la parte malvada de su hermana gemela.

―Otra loli ―dijeron todas con la cara pálida.

―¿A quien le dicen loli? ―dijo la chica de nombre White con los ojos en blanco.

―Dejalas, pero vayamos por el premio ―dijo Jessica sonriendo de manera picara, pero en eso llega tobias sonriendo.

―Al… decía el joven, pero en eso recibe un golpe en los bajos de parte de las chicas dejándolo en el suelo.

―Mis hijos ―decia el antiguo ganador de la liga sinnoh, entraron a la cabaña donde encontraron a james como a meowth atado como amordazados.

―Son raros ―dijo Jessica con una gota, donde buscaron el cuarto de su amor dejando a los dos bidoof en la cocina para hacer estofado de ellos, donde encontraron en el cuarto a una Jessie desnuda y durmiendo en el pecho de ash que estaba llorando como un bebe.

―Chi-chicas… un momento… no ustedes ―dijo el entrenador con cara de miedo, mientras que Jessie despierta.

―Ruuuuarw, estuviste como un animal en… mierda ―dijo la mujer de cabello rojo temblando de miedo al ver a las demás hechas como unas demonios.

―Tras ella chicas ―dijo junniper y en eso pasan dos minutos, donde tienen a la mujer atada y con ropa clásica del equipo rocket, donde en eso Jessica cierra la puerta sin antes colocar un letrero de no molestar donde en eso se escuchan varios gemidos de las chicas mientras violaban de nuevo a ash…

* * *

¿Qué paso con los demas grupos?

¿Qué paso con los raritos?

¿Hubo un ganador definitivo?

¿Ash morira?

¿Nuevos raros?

En el proximo capitulo: **Final, la competencia acaba.**

 **Bien lectores, si les gusto sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

* * *

 **Ending: Naruto shipudenn ending 36, estilo harem**

* * *

 **1). "veo al sol ocultándose como su resplandor que me enseño el camino de regreso"**

" **pero aun tengo, los recuerdos que se me formo en… este harem…"**

" **todos los días en la soledad y persiguiendo mi sueño"**

" **pero al conocer este destino que yo no quise escoger"**

" **pero al intentar salir de este harem no podía hacerlo"**

" **con el tiempo al final me di cuenta que era muy feliz"**

* * *

 **2). "pero a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo seria estar en libertad?"**

" **esa respuesta que la eh buscado con todo mi ser…"**

" **por eso… las aventuras que viví, con todas las chicas que estuvieron ahí siempre conmigo"**

" **donde después… de tanto amor supe que al final era libre y feliz…"**

" **que era el final"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS**

* * *

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

 **Los raros hasta ahora**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)


	55. Final, La competencia acaba

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.**

 **Autor: Mario uzumaki.**

 **Aviso: (Con nuevo Opening como ending, XD)**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **.COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Just before the sunrise rhedos, (Black jack ova ost, XD, parodia)**

* * *

 **1). Las chicas ya vienen, por mi cuerpo vienen… Tengo que tener el valor.**

 **Los raros se preparan, los raros son golpeados… asi que tengo que salir.**

 **Siempre creo que este es un sueño que al verlo se siente real.**

 **Teniendo valor de afrontar las cosas… pero siempre creyendo en un nuevo día…**

* * *

 **2). Las lagrimas caen en la noche, tengo ya pesadillas… pero siento miedo a eso.**

 **Tomando las riendas de mí camino aunque ellas me encuentren... Llorare a cada minuto.**

* * *

 **3). Los sentimientos, cambiaran siempre… cada minuto de mi vida.**

 **Tomando mis decisiones, no creo que sea la correcto… porque caigo cada vez.**

 **Luchando contra el destino en que se me puso, tengo la confianza que todo saldrá bien.**

 **Pero el amor de ellas me hace llorar cada vez, pero aun así veo la noche.**

* * *

 **4). Las lagrimas caen en la noche, tengo ya pesadillas… pero siento miedo a eso.**

 **Tomando las riendas de mí camino aunque ellas me encuentren,.. Llorare a cada minuto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 55: Final, la competencia acaba.**

En una cabaña que estaba ubicada en un parque nacional de kanto, se escuchaban gritos de unas chicas como golpes dentro de ese lugar donde estaba ash que estaba temblando de miedo, después de haber sido de nuevo violado, mientras que una mujer de cabello rojo de nombre Jessie estaba atada viendo esto con los ojos en blanco.

―Ah, que rico estuvo ―dijo juniper recostada en el pecho del entrenador que lloraba como una niña.

―No es justo que solo me pase esto a mi… ¿Arceus que te eh hecho yo? ―se preguntaba Ash mirando a las demás mujeres que estaban felices por su acto de amor como de una gran felicidad.

―Eres lindo mi amor ―dijo mars que se estaba vistiendo como Jessica que estaba embobada mirando al de pelo color azabache.

―Callate idiota, el es mio ―dijo juniper mientras hacia que la cabeza de ash estaba en sus pechos mientras el se estaba asfixiando.

―¡¿Cómo que idiota fea?! ―grito la chica de cabello rojo con una vena en la sien.

―Claro que eres una idiota, por la cara que tienes ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño, mientras que el joven movia sus brazos de forma desesperada por la falta de aire.

―Chicas ―dijo White mirando esta escena con una gota.

―Paren de pelear, es que no me gusta la violencia ―dijo Jessica que estaba llorando cómicamente como chupándose el dedo si de un bebe se tratase.

―Chicas ―de nuevo hablo White mientras que se le veia el alma de ash saliendo por su boca donde juniper con mars aun discutían con fuerza para no ceder.

―¡Chicas! ―grito ahora la chica de cabello castaño oscuro con la cara roja.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron mars como la profesora con la cara roja.

―¡Ash se esta asfixiando! ―grito White mientras juniper ve a ash que no mueve los brazos y lo suelta donde el cae al suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino.

―¡Dementes, lo mataron! ―grito Jessica con la cara roja además teniendo los ojos llorosos.

―Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer y es respiración boca a boca y… ¡Yo lo hare! ―grito mars abalanzándose sobre el entrenador para darle un beso estilo frances que es un estilo con lengua dejando en shock a ash que estaba ya despierto, mientras que con la fuerza saco a la mars mientras el recuperaba.

―Chi-chicas… un momento, ¿ella no es del equipo rocket?... ahora recuerdo que… no puede ser… no de nuevo ―dijo ash asimilando las cosas mientras que Jessie que estaba amordazada, intentaba salirse para poder hacer algo… pero para la suerte del entrenador, la puerta de la entrada cayo al suelo para mostrar a todas las chicas con ojos brillosos de color rojo, donde su mama como johanna estaban en la cabeza que estaban con la ropa un poco

―Oh rayos… ¿mama?... ¿Qué les paso? ―pregunto ash que estaba alejandose un poco de ellas.

―No pasa nada hijo mio, pero no quiero volver a un puto bidoof en mi vida ―dijo su mama con un tic de ceja derecha.

―Ademas encontramos a este nuevo raro que quería castrarte… tráiganlo chicas ―dijo la madre de dawn mientras que dawn como may tenian a tobias que solo estaba en ropa interior color rosado estando atado.

―¿Tobias? ―dijo ash mirando al entrenador que tenía marcas de golpes.

―Ho-hola Ash, ¿Qué cosas no? ―dijo el de pelo largo pero en eso bonnie le da un golpe en los bajos siendo una patada.

―Auch… eso me dolió hasta mi ―dijo ash cubriéndose sus partes con miedo a que le pase lo mismo.

―M-mis hijos ―decia tobias aguantando el dolor, pero en eso llega Maylene con la cara palida mas con su grupo.

―¿Qué les paso a ustedes? ―pregunto cynthia mirando al grupo de la chica de cabello rosada que estaba conformada por lucy, candice, sabrina, Flannery como zoey y Casey que estaban llorando desconsoladamente después de haber salido de la cueva de bidoofs.

―No nos recuerden lo que paso ahora… habían garras, bidoofs adorando a brock como si fuera un dios… y a los demas chicos estaban siendo violado oor los Bibarels ―dijo lucy que comenzó a llorar mas de lo que estaba con las demás.

―Vaya que mala suerte ―dijo dawn casi riéndose de la suerte de las chicas, pero en eso llegan Jasmine con su grupo que estaban con la cara azul después de haber estado en la montaña nevada.

―Vaya chicas… a ustedes ―dijo ash, pero en eso lyra le da un beso buscando calor dejando con la boca abierta a las demás, donde en eso grace, la mama de serena la saca.

―Es… que tengo mucho frío ―dijo la chica de ojos color avellana de nombre Lyra temblando con las demás.

―Maldito Pokemon ―dijo hilda con la cara roja, pero las demás de su grupo se alejaron de ella.

―¿Por qué se alejan de mi? ―pregunto la chica de cabello castaño con una gota.

―No te hagas la tonta, tuvimos que hacer Yuri para calentarnos los cuerpos y tu no dices nada ―dijo Penélope con la cara roja como las demas chicas del harem de ash siendo el joven que tenia una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse cosas obscenas.

―Admitelo que te gusto y mas la parte cuando Paris te lo dio de lengua ahí ―dijo Jazmine señalando una parte donde todas que quedaron con los ojos abiertos donde james como meowth y tobias que estaban atados sangraron por la nariz, tanto que quedaron inconscientes, mientras que la chica de cabello largo color rosa estaba con la cara roja.

―¡Tu nos obligaste! ―grito Penélope aun con la cara roja.

―Yo estaba con skyla y nadie te puso un arma en la cabeza ―dijo la chica de cabello color castaño claro sonriendo dejando mas en shock a todas las chicas ahí..

―No digas de esas cosas… que me avergüenzas ―dijo skyla jugando con sus dedos estando sonrojada como las demas chicas.

―¡Dejen de hablar de esas cosas! ―gritaron todas con la cara muy roja al escuchar esas palabras.

―Chicas ―dijo ash temblando de miedo al ver así siempre a todas sus amigas enfadadas siendo asi un verdadero peligro para el y para el mundo entero.

―¡Callate! ―gritaron todas dejando en el suelo al entrenador en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

―Y bien… ¿Quién gano? ―pregunto shauna estando con las demas atentas.

―Yo se que ganamos nosotras ya que trajimos mas bidoofs ―dijo Jessica sonriendo con juniper, White y Jessica como mars.

―Ustedes nos hicieron trampa ―dijo la princesa salvia haciendo un puchero.

―Me vale madre tu opinión plana ―dijo mars mostrando sus armas frente a la chica de cabello azul que se queda como piedra.

―Oye no la trates asi ―dijo may con la cara roja.

―No sabia que las mitlanks hablaban ―dijo Jessica sonriendo dejando ahora en piedra a la chica de hoenn que no se creia que la compararan con un Pokemon vaca.

―Pues bien… como veo que ganaron… pueden hacer con ash lo que quieran ―dijo leaf llorando como si sus lagrimas fueran una catarata.

―No… porque ya lo hicimos y a nuestro amorcito le gusto, ¿no es asi ash?... ¿Ash? ―dijo mars mirando alrededor en señal del entrenador que ya no estaba.

―¡No esta! ―gritaron todas estando con la cara roja, mientras que en la carretera para volver a pueblo paleta.

―Vamos ash… vamos ash que tu puedes llegar a pueblo paleta a buscar las cosas y llamarte Ashley para que nadie te reconozca… iré a sinnoh a comenzar una nueva vida… si…¡Mierda! ―grito ash siendo atropellado por un lamborginni de color rojo estando en el suelo inconsciente, donde sale una chica parecida a dawn como a salvia, pero esta tenia los ojos de color amarillo.

―Ay no, que tonta, atropelle a… un momento… ¿este no es ash ketchum que mi prima no me presento y que solo lo vi en fotos mientras lo acosaba aun en facemon? ―pregunto la chica bajándole un poco los pantalones a ash para comprobar algo.

―¡Si!, ¡Lo tiene chico ahora… entonces es ash! ―grito la chica de cabello azul riendo como una maniática, donde lo subió a su vehiculo colocándolo en el asiento de atrás, donde en el techo del vehiculo estaba una foto de su raptora de nombre platina Berlitz.

―Ahora amor mio, haremos bebes tan lindos o no me llamo platina ―dijo la chica babeando para comenzar a andar el vehiculo, mientras que con el harem de ash.

―¡¿Cómo que no esta en ningun lado?! ―grito Jessie que fue desatada buscando con las demas en todas partes del parque nacional.

―¡No esta y presiento que esta con una violadora sexual parecida a dawn por tener esa cara como su trasero enorme! ―grito Yellow dejando con la cara roja a la coordinadora de cabello azul.

―¡Dejen de molestarme y mirar mi trasero! ―grito dawn mirando a la chica de cabello rubio que le saca la lengua.

―Pobre de mi ash, solo aya afuera con hambre de mis pechos ―dijo bayleef siendo una mujer hermosa de cabello verde teniendo una figura como de una diosa divina que haría que cualquier hombre cayera a sus pies.

―Si… ojala estuviera conmigo para aparearme con el salvajemente ―dijo cresselia estando con la cara roja.

―Disculpe si las molesto con sus perversiones locas… pero ayuden a bucar a ash ―dijo clair con la cara roja al mirar aquellas pokemones convertidas en mujeres.

―Ojala estuviera ash aquí y haria con mis pechos un sándwich con su grande y jugoza… ―decia latias con la cara roja y babeando mucho.

―¡Callate! ―gritaron todas con la cara muy roja.

―Cielos, estas chicas son muy pervertidas con mi amor ―dijo miette y las demás asintieron, donde en eso la mama de may llega agotada.

―Chicas… lo encontre, pero una loca que parece mucho a dawn se lo llevo en un lamborginni de color rojo ―dijo Caroline mirando a dawn que queda en shock al escuchar esas declaraciones de la madre de may.

―Hija, no sera que… ―decia Johanna pensando en alguien asi.

―Si… es mi prima platina… así que ella lo quiere también ―dijo dawn dejando celosas a las chicas ante eso, donde en eso Serena se pone pintura debajo de los ojos pareciendo una guerrera de la selva.

―¿Hija? ―pregunto su madre con una gota.

―Vamos por ash ―dijo ella con los ojos en blanco y rasgando su camisa de color rosa, lo malo es que ella no llevaba brasier en ese momento donde todas quedaron en shock al verla.

―¡Kyaaaaaaah! ―era un grito de aquella chica de cabello color miel, donde después de unos minutos tomo su ropa de repuesto que era la misma.

―Ahora si… vamos por ash ―dijo serena con la cara roja.

―¡Si! ―gritaron todas yendose de ese lugar en busca de su amor, donde como tobias, james como meowth estaban con los ojos en blanco.

―¡Desantenos… Jessie, compañera no nos hagas esto! ―grito james atado a un arbol como los dos raros más.

―Lo siento james, pero el amor llama… ah si, si ves al jefe dile que me la pela y que la tiene chico ―dijo la mujer yéndose de ahí sonriendo dejando con la boca abierta a su ahora antiguo compañero que maldecía en su interior a ash.

―Bastardo suertudo de ash, todas esas chicas y no aprovecha ―dijo tobias con la cara roja al pensar como seria tener un harem así.

―Castrare a ash ―dijo el Pokemon gato con una sonrisa de lunatico desquiciado.

―Entonces tambien lo odian ―dijo gary que estaba con los demas cojeando después de haber sido por esa horda de bidoofs como de Bibarels en esa cueva.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―Preguntaron los tres mirando con una gota a los demas.

―Somos los súper machos con tangas de leopardo en miniatura que lucha contra el mal ―dijo barry estando con esas tangas y posando como un afeminado.

―Barry… eres como un maricon ―dijo paul con los ojos en blanco con los demas.

―Bien… pero… ¿Por qué vienen cojeando? ―Pregunto james mirando a los jóvenes que comienzan a llorar como unas niñas.

―No quiero acordarme de eso ―dijo latios llorando mas al imaginarse las cosas que esos pokemones violadores le hubieran hecho.

―Es muy traumante… pero vamos por ash ―dijo clemont sonriendo como un criminal de segunda.

―Si ―dijeron todos saltando como si estubieran en un campo de flores mientras tenían unos vestidos de color rosa.

―Esto es lo que hace un verdadero macho ―dijo brock sonriendo como los demás yéndose a buscar a ash para su venganza, mientras que el estaba en una habitación atado como a una mesa que estaba parada.

―¿Qué carajo? ―dijo ash intentando safarze, pero no podia y se dio cuenta que solo andaba en ropa interior que esta vez era de color negro ajustado.

―Con que mi mascota esta listo para jugar ―dijo platina que estaba disfrazada de gatubela sosteniendo un latigo.

―Ay no… no de nuevo ―dijo ash comenzando a llorar, siendo que esta en una casa a las orillas de ciudad azulona ubicada en kanto, donde en ese mismo instante estaba llegando un ferry donde bajo una chica de cabello corto proveniente de kalos.

―Mi hermano alan no lo sabe, pero menos mal que encontre a mi amor ―dijo una chica de ojos color azules de nombre sasuka que llevaba una mochila donde contenía como juguetes para sodomizar a su victima del amor.

Continuara…

No puede ser, Ash es secuestrado por una chica más.

¿La hermanita de alan llega, será alan el nuevo raro?

¿Algún día los raritos se harán machos de verdad?

¿Qué pasara con ash en la casa de platina?

 **Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo titulado: El amor de dos chicas duele.**

 **Sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

* * *

 **Ending: Kesenai Tsumi, Parodia XD, Fullmetal alchemist ending 1.**

* * *

 **1). Siempre que me intento esconder, me desespero al sentir sus pasos.**

 **Se ah vuelto algo usual, ya es suficiente y ya no soporto que siga ocurriendo así…**

 **Hay algo dentro de mi ser que me provoca que me hace llorar.**

 **¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener?, para no ser violado y este herido de nuevo…**

* * *

 **2). Sin duda y sin temor debo ya correr para ser libre como el viento.**

 **Este harem que me toco vivir con dolor que me dejara herido**

 **Los amores… juntos vamos a caminar.**

 **Las chicas… que vienen por mi de nuevo.**

 **El pecado… se borrara con el tiempo que pasara, pero juntos se… que vamos a disfrutar… amigo"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS COMO A RAROS.**

 **Chicas del harem hasta ahora…**

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(PLATINA)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(SASUKA)

 **Los raros:**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)


	56. El Amor de dos chicas duele

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.**

 **Autor: Mario uzumaki.**

 **Aviso: (Con nuevo Opening como ending, XD)**

* * *

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Just before the sunrise rhedos, (Black jack ova ost, XD, parodia)**

* * *

 **1). Las chicas ya vienen, por mi cuerpo vienen… Tengo que tener el valor.**

 **Los raros se preparan, los raros son golpeados… asi que tengo que salir.**

 **Siempre creo que este es un sueño que al verlo se siente real.**

 **Teniendo valor de afrontar las cosas… pero siempre creyendo en un nuevo día…**

* * *

 **2). Las lagrimas caen en la noche, tengo ya pesadillas… pero siento miedo a eso.**

 **Tomando las riendas de mí camino aunque ellas me encuentren,.. Llorare a cada minuto.**

* * *

 **3). Los sentimientos, cambiaran siempre… cada minuto de mi vida.**

 **Tomando mis decisiones, no creo que sea la correcto… porque caigo cada vez.**

 **Luchando contra el destino en que se me puso, tengo la confianza que todo saldrá bien.**

 **Pero el amor de ellas me hace llorar cada vez, pero aun así veo la noche.**

* * *

 **4). Las lagrimas caen en la noche, tengo ya pesadillas… pero siento miedo a eso.**

 **Tomando las riendas de mí camino aunque ellas me encuentren,.. Llorare a cada minuto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 56: El amor de dos chicas duele.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la region de kanto, mas bien en una mansion de ciudad azulona donde escuchamos los gritos mas machos como varoniles de nuestro heroe del Harem como lo es Ash.

―¡Ay, mi pedicure! ―grito aquel entrenador mientras que una chica de cabello azul que andaba de traje de cuero negro de nombre platina estaba torturándolo con latigazos como perdida de su pedicure tan varonil siendo este de color rosa.

―Ahora te amare hasta que grites como una niña mi amado ash ketchum y no dejare que esas urgidas te agarren en tus cosas que por derecho son mio ―dijo platina con una mirada de pervertida asustando al pobre de nuestro ash que estaba ya traumado con esto.

―Estas loca ―dijo el intentando salir, pero… no… era inútil, pero en eso la chica de ojos color amarillo parecido a dawn como salvia le da un beso en los labios con lengua provocando un gemido de ella, pero a ash como que lo deja en piedra siendo que después platina se separa de el con la cara roja.

―Platina… ¿no?... déjame salir y haremos que esto no paso… ¿ok? ―dijo el, pero en eso la chica de cabello azul saca como una katana rasgando toda su ropa mientras que ash gritaba como una niña ante esto quedando desnudo estando con la cara roja.

―Vaya, ni en mis sueños mas pervertido nunca creí que fueras tan sexy ―dijo ella comenzando a babear asustando mas a ash.

―No, por que mas quiera no me violes, ya que lo han hecho, amigas, raros, el brock, pero no lo hagas que también salí de una pelvis fracturada ―suplico ash llorando como cascada ante la posible violación como amor de platina, siendo de nuevo besado por la chica que se quita la ropa quedando en ropa interior de color rojo diminuto provocando una hemorragia nasal en el manchando a la chica que con sus dedos lo toma y lo lame provocando mas miedo en el entrenador.

"Es un hecho, voy a morir en este fanfic definitivamente"

En eso, se rompe el vidrio de aquel lugar siendo que una chica enta con un conjunto de lencería de color negro siendo que este esta muy ajustado a sus atributos siendo que ash la reconoce de inmediato.

―Sasuka… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto el entrenador mirando a aquella chica que se pone de pie siendo ella una chica que parece una loli, XD, siendo de cabello corto color azabache, unos ojos color azules como el cielo siendo que cuando ella sonrie muestra como dos colmillos, pero platina al verla se siente celosa ante esta situación.

―¿Que no es obvio? ―pregunto ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y nuestro entrenador negó con la cabeza.

―Vengo por ti mi amor y no me importa lo que el yaoi de mi hermano alan diga, quiero estar contigo ashi ―dijo ella dejando con los ojos en blanco al entrenador que se imagina a alan atacándolo con su mega charizard.

―Estas muerto hijo de ditto por violar a mi dulce y angelical hermana ―decia alan atacando a ash que corría por su vida.

―¡Yo no lo hice alan, ella me violo demasiado! ―grito el aun corriendo del miedo.

―Mas encima le dices que es una cualquiera, es un hecho, ¡Te matare! ―grito el entrenador del charizard persiguiendo a nuestro entrenador siendo que sasuka sostenía a un bebe entre sus brazos.

―¡Hermano no mates al padre de tu sobrino! ―grito ella con un sonrojo siendo que ese niño estaba riendo viendo esto, siendo este una imaginación de ash que con fuerza intentaba salirse, estando desnudo, con dos chicas que lo aman, significa algo para el… amor y violación o tortura.

―A ver mocosa que parece loli, no dejare que nadie toque a mi ashi que es el dueño de mis deseos mas locos que tengo ―hablo platina estando en frente de esa chica de la región de kalos siendo que ella mide un poco mas grande que sasuka, siendo que esta le llega a la barbilla.

―Para tu información trasero grande, el es mio y no dejare que lo toques urgida calenturienta ―respondio la azabache haciendo un puchero.

―Chicas ―dijo ash con miedo.

―¡Callate amor, no ves que estamos gritándote de amor! ―gritaron ambas haciendo que ash llore.

―No dejare que lo violes niña ―dijo la chica de ojos color amarillo tomando de la barbilla a sasuka que se sonroja.

―¿Qu-que haces? ―pregunto ella siendo besado por platina provocando una hemorragia nasal de ash al ver dos chicas besándose estando sonrojadas ambas.

―Lo haremos las dos con el y asi nadie lo tocara primor ―hablo platina haciendo sonrojar mas a sasuka, pero dejando con miedo al entrenador ya que si u una chica lo violaba una por una, dos era un martirio para el.

―Esta bien ―dijo sasuka que se fue a desatar a ash de la mesa en la cual el estaba, pero platina lo ata rápidamente y se lo lleva en el hombro a una habitación hecha para este sueño que para ella se cumplia, mientras que con las demas chicas del harem, estaban con bates como palos de golf y algunas con guantes de boxeo y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿para que todo eso?, y es por que al frente de ellas estaban los raritos que salieron de la cueva de los beedof siendo que esos pokemones estaban en epoca de celo, oh sea que… los violaron a todos incluyendo a su rey como lo era el brock.

―Solo lo preguntare una vez mas…¿Dónde esta ash malditos pervertidos? ―pregunto Yellow con una mirada de pocos amigos asustando a todos los raros.

―¡Ya le dijimos que no sabemos nada! ―grito max que por tanto miedo se hace pipi.

―Se lo llevo una chica parecida a dawn ―dijo gary que tenia un ojo morado por el golpe de bonnie que le dio un derechazo.

―Hija… no sera que… platina se lo llevo ―dijo johanna mirando a su hija que se coloca con la cara roja.

―Es una arpia, ahora que me acuerdo, ella tiene una casa aca en ciudad azulona y debemos ir por ella ―dijo la coordinadora de sinnoh con una mirada seria.

―Lo que dijo la trasero grande tiene razón ―dijo lyra provocando risas ahí.

―¡Deja de molestarme con mi trasero! ―grito la chica de ojos color zafiro con la cara roja.

―Ya les dijimos que no sue… ¡Aaaaaaah! ―era paul, pero en eso zoey le da un golpe en los bajos provocando un grito de los raros.

―No sean niñas amigos, seamos macho ―dijo gary con la mirada seria, pero… pum, un golpe de parte de aria en los bajos.

―Ese amigo, ese es un gol de mi parte ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo riendo como una lunática.

―¡Estan locas, completamente locas! ―grito cilan con mucho miedo ante esto.

―¡Si, estamos locas de amor por ashi! ―gritaron todas las chicas como madres con corazones en los ojos.

―Hermana, por que mas quieras, sueltame ―dijo latió mirando a su hermana que le dio un golpe en los bajos siendo agonía ahí.

―¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ―pregunto Claire mirando a los raros que tenian miedo.

―Yo ya se ―dijo Penélope de kalos trayendo con ayuda de lucy una caja grande siendo que este se movia.

―Eso es… ya entiendo ―dijo may riendose como una demonio asustando a brock y compañía.

―Jessie, por que mas quieras no nos hagas esto ―dijo james con miedo como meowth.

―Lo siento mucho, pero me vale madre lo que digan, ¡Que viva el amor! ―grito la chica de cabello rojo con corazones en los ojos.

―Sueltenlo chicas ―ordendo cynthia y abrieron la caja siendo que en eso…

―Oh, pero miren estos chicos ―dijo una voz que drew reconocio de inmediato y comenzó a llorar como gritar como una niña.

―¡Todo , menos ese castigo, may amor, ayuda! ―grita drew llorando como nunca.

―¿Por qué estas llorando? ―pregunto Kenny que vio la caja que aun no salía nadie.

―Te dire que esto te traumara a ti de por vida ―respondio el cabeza de pasto con la cara pálida.

―Por favor, no hay nada que pueda ser malo… ¿cierto? ―pregunto Tobías, pero de la caja sale un joven que era flaco siendo que estaba en una mini tanga como de leopardo.

―Ahora mis pollitos nos amaremos mucho ―dijo aquel joven de cabello púrpura asustando a los raros, mientras que las chicas se iban de ahí.

―Harley, si quieres violarlo, puedes ―dijo may yéndose con las demás siendo que este mete un dedo en su boca sacándolo.

―¿Quién quiere por el agujero de atrás pollitos? ―pregunto Harley.

―¡Ayuda de este loco! ―grita Stephan que estaba al lado de el.

―Uy, me excita escuchar el grito de uno ―dijo el acercándose al gordo de pelo rojo que en eso se escucha un gran grito en todo el parque nacional de kanto, entre tanto, las chicas estaban felices que cantan una canción mientras se dirigían a ciudad azulona.

―"HI-JO, HI-JO, Vamos a violar, hi-jo, hi-jo, estamos con el deseo", pero con ash, el estaba en la cama atado de pies y manos, pero no sujeto, estando desnudo ante dos chicas que se estaban dando de lengua con sus besos.

―¡No quiero que me violen! ―grito el entrenador con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Oiste eso linda, ash nos quiere mucho ―dijo platina mirando con una mirada de pervertida al entrenador que llora.

―Ahora le daremos un show que nunca olvidara ―dijo sasuka comenzando a besar por el cuello a platina siendo que ella le toca un muslo a la chia de cabello azabache provocando un gemido de parte de ella.

―Pero… un momento… se me ocurrio algo con ash y se que la va a gustar, solo sostenlo cuando este en cuatro y nos divertiremos ―dijo platina yendo a su cajon buscando algo siendo que sasuka toma a ash que no sabia que le iba a pasar.

―Tadan, este es el mas grande que encontré ―dijo la chica de cabello azul con un juguete que tenia un objetivo, el trasero de ash.

―No me digan que ustedes dos… Ay arceus… ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ―eran los gritos de macho de ash.

―Listo… ¡Ahora! ―grito platina apuntando esa cosa en el trasero de ash.

―No… no… no, no, no,… ¡No! ―se escucha un grito en toda la region de kanto siendo que era la armonía de ash con el amor, siendo que su amigo Pikachu no corria con la misma suerte, ya que la mansion en la que estaba se quemaba debido a que la braixen de serena estaba tan exitada que se le salio un ataque por error.

 **Traductor Pokemon.**

―Mi Pikachu si que esta prendido hoy ―dijo la zorra de fuego con la cara roja.

―¡Quemaron la mansion locos! ―grito piplup que es congelado por lopunny.

―Calla ―dijo la conejo con una vena en la sien.

―Chicas… no quiero más ―dijo el Pokemon que es Pikachu, llorando, que estaba atado en las afueras a un tronco.

―Pero pichi, eres lindo ―dijo la skitty de may que lo lamió en la cara.

―Sueltalo calenturienta ―dijo la corsola de misty que estaba con la cara roja que estaba acompañada de la gardevoir de diantha que estaba pensando en una cosa con ash.

―Ustedes suéltenlo urgidas ―dijo la evee de serena que salio de la pokebola habiendo una discusión en ese lugar, pero todos reciben una descarga electrica doble siendo que caen al suelo.

―¿Qué carajo? ―pregunto el Pikachu que estaba temblando de miedo.

―A si que mi pichi esta siendo amado por esas locas ―dijo la emolga de iris que se acerca junto una pachirisu de dawn.

―¿Pachi?... pense que eras hombre ―dijo la rata amarilla con la cara roja.

―Eres un idiota amor, pues claro que soy hembra y estoy caliente como hambrienta de tu amor ―dijo la raton blanco besando con emolga Pikachu, pero los problemas para Pikachu y sobretodo para ash no se acababan, ya que lejos de ahí, meloetta de cynthia estaba junto a la snivy de ash estaban en un cueva junto a irachi, (creo que asi se dice), el Pokemon deseo.

―Ya, ya, lo hare, las hare mujer… pero no me golpeen mas ―decia aquel Pokemon con moretones en todas sus partes, envolviendo a ambas con un brillo grande, después de unos minutos, sale una chica de tez blanca, ojos color celeste y un cabello verde claro con un vestido de parte del Pokemon deseos siendo una hermosura con sus bellos atributo y figura, siendo acompañada de una chica que parecia una niña de ojos color avellana, cabello verde con amarillo siendo que sus atributos como armas estaban como en pleno desarrollo.

―No puedo creerlo, parezco una loli asi para mi ashi ―dijo la snivy que era una mujer.

―Ambas lo amamos y haremos que el nos de con todo como lo merecemos ―dijo la meloetta sonrojada siendo que ellas se van de esa cueva para ciudad azulona debido a que sus corazones les decian que fueran para aya.

* * *

Contnuara…

Dos pokemones mas se unen al harem de ash.

¿Gardevoir sera la siguiente?

¿Ash en un dia sera libre de este fanfic?

En el proximo capitulo: Violacion, una lucha por ash.

* * *

 **Sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

* * *

 **Ending: Kesenai Tsumi, Parodia XD, Fullmetal alchemist ending 1.**

* * *

 **1). Siempre que me intento esconder, me desespero al sentir sus pasos.**

 **Se ah vuelto algo usual, ya es suficiente y ya no soporto que siga ocurriendo así…**

 **Hay algo dentro de mi ser que me provoca que me hace llorar.**

 **¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener?, para no ser violado y este herido de nuevo…**

* * *

 **2). Sin duda y sin temor debo ya correr para ser libre como el viento.**

 **Este harem que me toco vivir con dolor que me dejara herido**

 **Los amores… juntos vamos a caminar.**

 **Las chicas… que vienen por mi de nuevo.**

 **El pecado… se borrara con el tiempo que pasara, pero juntos se… que vamos a disfrutar… amigo"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS COMO A RAROS.**

 **Chicas del harem hasta ahora…**

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(PLATINA)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(SASUKA)

 **Los raros:**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)


	57. Violación, una lucha por Ash

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.**

 **Autor: Mario uzumaki.**

* * *

 **Aviso: (Con nuevo Opening como ending, XD)**

 **ESPERO FAVORITES Y SI LLEGO AL REVIEW 400 ESPECIAL.**

* * *

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Just before the sunrise rhedos, (Black jack ova ost, XD, parodia)**

 **1). Las chicas ya vienen, por mi cuerpo vienen… Tengo que tener el valor.**

 **Los raros se preparan, los raros son golpeados… asi que tengo que salir.**

 **Siempre creo que este es un sueño que al verlo se siente real.**

 **Teniendo valor de afrontar las cosas… pero siempre creyendo en un nuevo día…**

 **2). Las lagrimas caen en la noche, tengo ya pesadillas… pero siento miedo a eso.**

 **Tomando las riendas de mí camino aunque ellas me encuentren,.. Llorare a cada minuto.**

 **3). Los sentimientos, cambiaran siempre… cada minuto de mi vida.**

 **Tomando mis decisiones, no creo que sea la correcto… porque caigo cada vez.**

 **Luchando contra el destino en que se me puso, tengo la confianza que todo saldrá bien.**

 **Pero el amor de ellas me hace llorar cada vez, pero aun así veo la noche.**

 **4). Las lagrimas caen en la noche, tengo ya pesadillas… pero siento miedo a eso.**

 **Tomando las riendas de mí camino aunque ellas me encuentren,.. Llorare a cada minuto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 57: Violación, una lucha por ash.**

Nos encontramos en ciudad azulona donde en la mansion mas lujosa de aquella ciudad que estaba a orillas de un risco junto al mar, estábamos en una habitación donde nos encontramos a dos chicas durmiendo feliz de la vida después de vio… perdón… amar a su ash que estaba en una esquina chupándose el dedo como si fuera un bebe, tambaleándose por el trauma que sufrió aunque por una extraña razón no podía sentarse debido a algo anteriormente a su persona.

Flashbacks

―¡No quiero que me violen! ―grito el entrenador con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Oiste eso linda, ash nos quiere mucho ―dijo platina mirando con una mirada de pervertida al entrenador que llora.

―Ahora le daremos un show que nunca olvidara ―dijo sasuka comenzando a besar por el cuello a platina siendo que ella le toca un muslo a la chica de cabello azabache provocando un gemido de parte de ella.

―Pero… un momento… se me ocurrió algo con ash y se que la va a gustar, solo sostenlo cuando este en cuatro y nos divertiremos ―dijo platina yendo a su cajón buscando algo siendo que sasuka toma a ash que no sabia que le iba a pasar.

―Tadan, este es el mas grande que encontré ―dijo la chica de cabello azul con un juguete que tenia un objetivo, el trasero de ash.

―No me digan que ustedes dos… Ay arceus… ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ―eran los gritos de macho de ash.

―Listo… ¡Ahora! ―grito platina apuntando esa cosa en el trasero de ash.

―No… no… no, no, no,… ¡No! ―se escucha un grito en toda la región de kanto siendo que era la armonía de ash con el amor.

Fin flashbacks.

―No quiero mas, no quiero mas, ash es un niño bueno… joder… mi vida es un desastre, justo cuando iba a ser libre, este autor de mierda, XD, me pone a otra loca que solo me quiere amar y me violaron por partida doble, ay de mi vida… ojala un dia pueda ser libre ―dijo ash mientras con cuidado se vestía con su ropa con la cual el comenzo su viaje de entrenador, se fue de aquella habitación en puntillas, pero para su suerte la puerta estaba con llave.

―No… no me jodan… no me hagas esto… pero… ¿Dónde estara la llave? ―se pregunto e entrenador, pero vio arriba el ventilador girando con un sosten negro de platona siendo que estaba colgando un colgante que sostenía una llave, esa era de la puerta, pero solo había un problema… estaba encima de la cama donde estaban las dos chicas que lo amaron hace poco.

"Mierda… vamos ash, piensa… ay arceus… ayúdame y Hare cualquier cosa"

De la nada la puerta se abrió dejando como con duda al entrenador.

―Eso es raro… pero bueno ―dijo el entrenador que miro por ambos lados para ver si habia un alma, pero nada, entonces salio y camino con cuidado por los pasillos, siendo que la mansión de platina era grande, hasta que después de unos minutos encontró la gran escalera que daba al frente la puerta de salida del lugar donde ash estaba llorando cómicamente debido a que pensaba que su libertad estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

―Al fin… ya no mas chicas violadoras o cosas así… seré libre ―dijo ash mientras corría con chupado, estando a unos centímetros de las dos perillas juntas que abrían la puerta, pero…

―¡Ash! ―se escucha un grito de una chica, pero el entrenador vio a los lados y no había nadie, pero ella miro hacia arriba y cae una chica encima de el estando con los ojos en forma de espiral debido a la fuerza del golpe, la chica era una rara, tenia el cabello blanco con poco de amarillo, ojos de color verde mezclado con rojo, una figura hermosa, teniendo la misma altura de ash siendo de piel color blanca, teniendo un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, teniendo unas sandalias de color oro, donde ash comenzó a reaccionar.

―Tan cerca… oh arceus ―dijo el entrenador que estaba llorando.

―¿Me llamo ash? ―pregunto la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que tenía unos pechos de tamaño normal no siendo tan grandes.

―¿Eh?... ¿Quién eres tu? ―pregunto el estando con la cara roja, debido a que esa misteriosa mujercita estaba entado encima de el.

―Pues usted me llamo y perdona por lo que dije, pero usted me pidió ayuda y decidí ayudarlo ahora ―dijo la chica de cabello blanco jugando con sus dedos.

―¿No me digas que tu eres el mismo arceus?... no me lo creo ―dijo el entrenador dándose una idea de quien podía hacer.

―Pues si lo soy ashi… soy la dios arceus, soy mujer ―dijo la chica dejando con risas al entrenador de pelo azabahe.

―Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír mucho… jajajajajajajaja duele mucho, jajajajajajjajajajaja ―se estaba riendo, pero los ojos de la chica brillaron haciendo que ash cerrara la boca.

―¿Ahora me crees? ―dijo arceus sonrojada y como respuesta se escucho en las afueras un grito de una niña siendo ash que estaba traumado con este acontecimiento, siendo que se separa de aquella chica estando en una esquina con mucho miedo mientras que ella se acercaba lentamente, teniendo la altura de ash.

―T-tu no pu-puedes ser arceus… es hombre ―dijo ash temblando de miedo, hasta que la de pelo blanco le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos delicadas.

―Soy mujer y si… no te ayude… pero me daba mucha rabia que estas calenturientas te toquen… pero… pero… pero ―decia la chica con las mejillas mas rojas.

―No me digas que tu… ―no pudo terminar ash ya que los labios de arceus posaron sobre los suyos dejándolo como en piedra ante esta situación, de todos los hombres o pokemones que podría enamorarse la diosa Pokemon, tenia que ser el, después ambos se separan.

―Te amo ash y no dejare que nadie nos quite nuestro amor ―dijo la chica de cabello blanco abrazando al entrenador que estaba llorando de alegría.

―¿Por qué…. Porque a mi? ―dijo ash llorando de tristeza pura por su suerte, pero para empeorarlo todo, un vidrio se rompió debido a que era un ladrillo.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―dijo el entrenador que se movio junto a la diosa para ver que era lo que estaba pasando afuera y quedo con los ojos en blanco al ver que eran todas las chicas hasta ahora vestidas con armaduras como cascos, teniendo antorchas como espadas y… ¿Una catapulta?.

―No dejaremos que ustedes se tomen a nuestro amor ―dijo cynthia sonriendo levemente.

―Moriran ―dijo Caroline riendo ante esto.

―Suelten a mi príncipe ahora ―dijeron Yellow como bonnie que estaban con un arco y flechas apuntando a la casa.

―Dennnos a ash ―dijo aria con la cara roja.

―Devuelvanlo calenturientas ―dijo delia sonrojada.

―¡Ahora! ―gritaron todas, pero adentro.

―Al parecer… un momento, ash… ¿Quién es ella? ―dijo platina que llego con sasuska vestida normalmente mirando con celos a la nueva amiga de este.

―Esto… es curioso que lo pregunten… pero chicas… ella es arceus ―dijo ash sonriendo nerviosamente dejando con los ojos blanco a la chica de color azabache corto como a la de pelo azul.

―Hola… un gusto en conocerlas… pero ash es mio ―dijo la legendaria pokemona que estaba sonrojada ante esto.

―¡¿Tu eres arceus?! ―gritaron ellas dos estando como temblando.

―Chicas… no es bueno pelear ahora… pero… afuera no la están pasando bien ―dijo el entrenador que se agacha debido a una flecha que entro por la ventana quebrada.

―Casi le das idiota ―dijo bonnie mirando a yellow.

―Lo siento ―dijo la loli de cabello rubio.

―Escuchen ustedes dos ―dijo Penélope de brazos cruzados.

―Si matan a nuestro amor, las tomaremos y las lanzaremos a los bidoofs del bosque ―dijo shauna con la cara roja de ira dejando con miedo a las niñas que asintieron de inmediato.

―Vamos por ash ―dijo johanna sonriendo como si ganara una guerra.

―Vamos serena ―dijo grace sonriendo.

―Si que estas viejas están locas ―dijo Bianca de unova sonriendo.

―!No somos viejas! ―gritaron ambas con una vena en la sien.

―Por ash ―dijo viola con la espada lista para atacar y en eso las chicas corrieron hacia la casa gritando como unas locas mientras que en la mansión salieron platina como sasuka sosteniendo unas espadas sin filo mirando hacia el suelo como serias mientras que arceus estaba dándole besos en la mejilla a ash que estaba como pálido con esto.

―¡Son solo dos, no dejemos que tome a nuestro amor! ―grito melody.

―¡Moriran! ―grito Jessie.

―¡Tras ellas! ―grito mars que estaba enojada donde las chicas rodearon a las dos oponentes que estaban en guardia para atacar.

―No dejaremos que ash este con ustedes, así que aléjense locas ―dijo platina sonriendo levemente.

―No tendremos piedad con todas ―dijo ahora sasuka estando lista para luchar.

―Vamos a luchar por ash ―dijo Valeria de kalos lista para matar pero en eso llega un helicóptero que estaba encima de casa siendo uno militar.

―Ese helicoptero ―dijo aria con los ojos abiertos.

―No puede ser ella ―dijo miette mirando aquella nave.

―No creo que ella este enamorada de ash ― dijo serena con los ojos en blanco, del helicóptero se lanzo unos misiles que explotaron juntos a ellas no siendo de explosivos, eran de unos gases de anestecia haciendo que todas cayeran de una en una estando todas en el suelo, ahora baja una persona con la cuerda y se dirige con una escopeta hacia la mansion, entrando con una patada ve a arceus besando a ash dejandola celosa.

―Oye tu… no lo beses que es mio ―dijo la misteriosa chica que tenia una mascara anti gas.

―Olvidalo perra, el es mio ―dijo el Pokemon legendario, pero la enmascarada disparo su arma, siendo que le llega un dardo a esa Pokemon que se marea y cae al suelo dejando atonito a nuestro heroe que se cubrió sus partes por el miedo, donde aquella misteriosa mujer saco una radio.

―Despejado, puedes bajar ―dijo aquella enmascarada siendo que ash le reconoce la voz.

―N-no puede ser que tu tambien esras enamorada ―dijo el entrenador llorando por el miedo, tanto que se hizo pipi.

―No solo yo, ella esta aquí y nosotras te tendremos aya en kalos como nuestro ―dijo aquella que se saca la mascara siendo una chica de cabello en forma de hongo de color rojizo de nombre cosette, en eso llega una mujer de lentes y con un cabello de color azul vistiendo un traje militar.

―Hola ash ―dijo la mujer sonrojada.

―No puede ser, ¿Sophie? ―dijo ash con miedo ante esto, pero en eso la mujer de lentes le dispara un dardo tranquilizante haciendo que este caiga, la mujer de cabello azul lo toma y con la misma cuerda sube al helicóptero seguido de cosette, donde en el interior dejaron a ash en el asiento de copiloto, pero había algo más…

―Nuestro amigo estará bien con las chicas ―dijo Sophie sosteniendo al parecer un hombre que tenia una bolsa en la cabeza y no podía hablar, estando atados de pies y manos.

―Antes le colocare una nota en caso ―dijo cosette y le pego con cinta adhesiva una nota en el pecho de ese hombre donde lo botan del helicóptero que se marcha, mientras que Jessica se despierta como los demás y ven el helicóptero yéndose de ahí lejos.

―¡Se llevaron a ash! ―grirtaron todas viendo este desastre.

―Chicas, tengo a alguien ―dijo arceus que con una mano sostenía a ese hombre que estaba en calzoncillo de color rosa y retorciéndose mientras lanzaba gemidos como pidiendo ayuda.

―¿Quien es ella? ―pregunto Alexa con una gota.

―No… no puede ser… arceus… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―dijo latias haciendo un puchero.

―No puedo creer que también estés enamorada de ash ―dijo cresselia dejando en shock a las chicas

―Luego les dire, pero veamos quien es este idiota y que conexión tiene con ellas dos ―dijo la diosa arceus.

―¿Otras?... oh sea que… ¡Se quieren violar a ash! ―grito violet como los demas, en eso serena le saca la bola de papel a ese hombre mostrando nada mas ni menos que a profesor sycamore que estaba con un bosal que la misma perfomer se lo saca.

―Gracias a arceus… gracias… me salvaron…. Me salvaron ―dijo el profesor, pero en eso misty lo toma del cuello con una mirada de pocos amigos.

―Ahora si no quieres ser castrado, habla ―dijo la lider de gimnasio de ciudad azulona dejando en shock al profesor.

Continuara:

¿Qué pasara con ash en kalos?

¿Qué haran las chicas?

¿Sycamore sera un yaoi mas?

¿Qué pasara con el rey del yaoi brock y sus secuaces?

¿Habran mas chicas?

En el proximo capitulo: Un raro mas, la llegada de ash a lumiose.

* * *

 **Sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

* * *

 **Ending: Kesenai Tsumi, Parodia XD, Fullmetal alchemist ending 1.**

 **1). Siempre que me intento esconder, me desespero al sentir sus pasos.**

 **Se ah vuelto algo usual, ya es suficiente y ya no soporto que siga ocurriendo así…**

 **Hay algo dentro de mi ser que me provoca que me hace llorar.**

 **¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener?, para no ser violado y este herido de nuevo…**

 **2). Sin duda y sin temor debo ya correr para ser libre como el viento.**

 **Este harem que me toco vivir con dolor que me dejara herido**

 **Los amores… juntos vamos a caminar.**

 **Las chicas… que vienen por mi de nuevo.**

 **El pecado… se borrara con el tiempo que pasara, pero juntos se… que vamos a disfrutar… amigo"**

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS COMO A RAROS.**

* * *

 **Chicas del harem hasta ahora…**

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(PLATINA)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(SASUKA)

(ARCEUS)

(SOPHIE)

(COSETTE)

 **Los raros:**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)

(SYCAMORE)


	58. Un raro, la llegada de ash a lumiose

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.**

 **Autor: Mario uzumaki.**

 **Aviso: (Con nuevo Opening como ending, XD)**

 _ **(¿Se acerca el final?)**_

* * *

 **ESPERO FAVORITES Y SI LLEGO AL REVIEW 400 ESPECIAL DE PIKACHU.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

* * *

 **OPENING: Blue bird, XD PARODIA**

 **1). No volvería mas, si como un raro yo fuera, mi casa dejaría, las chicas, las chicas me tocaran.**

 **Quizás pretendes saber lo que es un harem, pero no puede el brock porque es un siempre alone.**

 **Mis miedos afloran adentro de mi, mis gritos de cobarde te harán reír.**

* * *

 **2). Y al despertar te encontraras con unas chicas que loca están, donde Pikachu me vera y correrá…**

 **No volvería mas, si como un raro yo fuera, por eso debo escapar y el amor, el amor me dolerá**

 **Mi libertad cumpliré, encontrare mi destino, pero no contaba con esta historia lunatica y los amores que me dan miedo.**

 **Las chicas, las chicas ya vienen, las chicas, las chicas ya vienen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 58: Un raro mas, la llegada de ash a luminalia (parte 1)**

 **Luminalia: Lumiose, kalos.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la mansión perteneciente a platina que estaba con las chicas, las madres como las dos niñas siendo Bonnie y Yellow que estaban rodeando al profesor Sycamore siendo que este estaba aun atado en ropa interior sudando frío ante aquellas miradas asesinas de parte de ellas, sabiendo que su asistente Sophie mas con la ayuda de Cosette al estilo comando secuestraron al pobre ash que estaba sufriendo en aquel helicóptero siendo que este estaba amordazado estando con calzoncillos ahora de color rosa con corazoncitos rojos siendo que la misma cosette lo estaba apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza.

―Te mueves y juro que no la contaras amor mío, te escapaste de kalos y ahora no lo Haras cuando estemos los tres en la cama para que al fin tengamos hijos ―dijo aquella chica mirando sombríamente al entrenador que gemía por el miedo y el terror que le daba aquella mujer, pero volvemos con las chicas que estaban mirando al querido profesor.

―Chi-chicas… no me hagan nada por arceus ―dijo el profesor estando con mucho miedo a morir en manos de ella imaginándose los titulares de los periódicos, "profesor Pokemon muere al ser penetrado por un lanza", debido a ver que varias de ellas sostenían ahora armas como lanzas, escudos, sables y espadas como arcos y flechas, pero en eso cynthia se acerca y lo toma del cuello levantándolo y elevándolo dejando en shock al originario de kalos, pero en eso la misma arceus en forma humana llega con una mirada de asesina.

―Sueltalo ahora mortal que yo le hare pagar ―dijo aquella chica asustando a cynthia que suelta a sycamore que estaba con mas miedo con esto.

―¿Quién eres tu? ―pregunto el mismo mirando a aquella chica que era la diosa de los Pokemones en persona.

―Tonto… soy la mismísima arceus que esta en frente tuya, asi que mas respeto antes de preguntar o juro que no te va a gustar que es lo que Hare contigo ―dijo aquella chica con su puño derecho lista para darle un golpe siendo que este estaba brillando de un color rojo, siendo que el mismo profesor estaba asimilando aquella respuesta que le habia dado aquella chica.

―¡¿Eeeehhhhh?!... ¡¿Tu eres la misma arceus?! ―grito el profesor estando con mas miedo.

―No puedo creerlo ―dijeron la madre de ash como las demás excepto bayleef como cresselia que estaban enojadas con aquella diosa que casi les viola a su ash.

―Asi es… vine aquí para estar con mi elegido ya que según hay una leyenda en el que el elegido y la diosa deben aparearse para que nazca un dios para la proteccion del mundo, ademas, (babeando), es muy bueno con todos.

―¡Estas loca! ―grito aria con la cara roja.

―¡Si!... ¡Loca de amor! ―grito aquella mujer de cabello blanco con corazones en los ojos.

―Chicas… lo siento, pero… ¿pueden soltarme? ―pregunto el profesor recibiendo como respuesta las miradas asesinas de las chicas de ash dejando con mucho miedo al profesor que estaba llorando, pero en eso bonnie llega con un cuchillo en mano.

―Bonnie, gracias… ¿eh?... ¿Por qué me estas mirando asi? ―pregunto el con mucho terror viendo como la hermana de clemont estaba rozando esa arma cerca de sus bajos.

―¿No querra decirmelo a mi profesor?, es que no manejo bien estas cosas y en una puede que sea mujer, ¿me entiende? ―dijo aquella pequeña rubia con una sonrisa demente asustando más al profesor que estaba llorando.

―¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!, ¡solo sáquenme a esta niña que me da miedo! ―grito el mientras que delia tenia una paleta en la mano derecha haciendo que la chica de cabello rubio le salga saliva al ver esa golosina, en eso marina llega y lo mira seriamente.

―Habla ―dijo la chica de cabello azul, mientras que sasuka y platina estaban atadas mientras que johanna con las demas estaban mirandolas tronando los puños.

―No es mi culpa de que dawn este enamorada de ash, yo lo vi en el bosque y me lo lleve ya que no es justo que ustedes solo puedan tenerlo y yo no ―dijo platina siendo que may le da una cachetada con una sonrisa malvada.

―¡Como te atreves a darme a mi hermoso rostro! ―grito aquella chica de cabello azul con los ojos en blanco.

―Tu no eres hermosa, yo lo soy ―dijo miette sonriendo con los ojos brillosos.

―Con es cara tuya asustas a cualquiera ―hablo serena haciéndole caras a la chica de cabello azul con ojos de avellana, siendo que ambas se agarran del cabello.

―Un momento, (mirando a sasuka), ¿tu no eres la hermanita de alan? ―pregunto grace sonriendo y esa chica de cabello azabache asintió.

―Pues… ¿que diría alan si supiera que su hermanita tuvo sexo con mi ash? ―pregunto serena estando con un ojo morado dececho.

―Ah… eso… pues no se preocupen por el, solo digamos que no saldra del baño por un bueno tiempo debido a que le puse como una botella entera de laxante en su almuerzo.

―Es un hecho, esta chica si da mas miedo ―dijo iris temblando como las demás.

En kalos, en ciudad luminalia, en casa de alan.

Su casa estaba rodeada por bomberos como patrullas de policias custodiando el inmueble debido a que han recibido muchas llamadas de que hay un gas toxico rodeandola, siendo que en el baño de esa casa estaba un joven de pelo azabache sufriendo como nunca siendo alan.

―Maldita seas hermanita… ¡maldita seas!... ¡dios!... ¡Esto duele!... ¡se acabo el papel de baño! ―eran los gritos de alan en ese cuarto, mientras que con las chicas.

―Muy bien, quiero escuchar ideas para llegar a luminalia debido a que este raro nos dijo que su asistente mas con una compañera llevaron al gimnasio de esa ciudad a nuestro amor ―dijo la mama de dawn siendo que las chicas estaban formadas en linea con la mirada seria.

―Yo que soy la diosa de los pokemones debería estar al mando ―dijo arceus haciendo un puchero.

―Pues aquí soy la mas pervertida y con mejor trasero ―dijo la mujer de cabello azul con la cara roja.

―¡Mama! ―grita dawn con los ojos en blanco.

―Vaya dawn, al parecer si sacaste algo de tu mama ―dijo lyra dejando en posición fetal a la chica de sinnoh.

―Yo deberia mandar ―hablo aria sonrojada.

―Callense, bien… escucho ideas para saber como llegaremos a kalos ―dijo la mama de dawn mirando a las chicas.

―Bueno… yo tengo mucho dinero, podemos comprarnos un ferry y ya tengo uno listo ―dijo diantha sonriendo.

―Es buena idea lo de la anciana ―dijo leaf sonriendo con ojos en forma de estrella, pero en eso la de kalos la toma por el cuello dandole una mirada sombria a aquella chica de cabello castaño que tiembla un poco.

―Por última vez… ¡No soy una vieja! ―grito la mujer soltando a leaf.

―Eso se dice bien ―dijo Jessie sonriendo mucho con ver esto.

―Un momento… con ella dos son tres ancianas contando con las madres ―dijo la chica de cabello azul de nombre Jessica riendose.

―Mocosa, tengo apenas treinta años ―dijo delia con una vena en la sien.

―Yo tengo veintinueve años ―dijo johanna con una mirada del mismo diablo.

―Ja, ustedes si que son ancianas ―dijo grace de brazos cruzados.

―¿Qué edad tienes eh?... yo tengo veintinueve años ―dijo Caroline siendo la mama de may.

―Pues tengo… ventisiete años, son viejas, ya que tuve a serena como a los dieciséis años y yo con ella… mejor no lo digo ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño dejando en shock a su hija que se desmaya con esto.

―Si que estas señoras estan locas… un momento… ella dijo que con eso son tres chicas que parecen ancianas, ¿Quién es la tercera? ―pregunto viola mirando a Jessica que señala a cynthia que se sonrojo.

―Ahora que la veo bien ―dijo latias con una gota mirando a la campeona de sinnoh.

―¡No me molesten!, apenas tengo veinte años ―dijo la rubia estando en posición fetal.

―Te comprendo cynthia, con nuestros enormes pechos no dicen eso por tener envidia ―dijo skyla que estaba saltando de alegría siendo que sus pechos rebotaban haciendo sangrar por la nariz a varias chicas.

―¡Deja de saltar! ―grito anabel que tenia dos papeles en la nariz debido a la hemorragia.

―Me lo dice una plana que parece un chico ―dijo la entrenadora de unova dejando en shock a la mujer del cerebro de la frontera.

―Vamos chicas, cálmense que tenemos que ir a luminalia ―dijo Alexa sonriendo mirando esto.

―La gorda tiene razón, tenemos que llegar hacia esa region rara para estar con ashi ―dijo roxie, pero en eso recibe un derechazo de parte de la reportera que estaba hecha una fiera.

―¡Roxie! ―gritaron georgia como Bianca de unova mirando el estado de la albina.

―¡Vamos chicas que tenemos que ir a la region de unova! ―grita zoey con las mejillas roja.

―¡Si! ―gritaron todas levantando los brazos derechos como señal de victoria siendo que roxie estaba ya levantada aunque un poco mareada, pero en eso.

―¡Ahí estan! ―grito el mismo gary que llego con la tropa de los raros estando en mini tangas de color rosa como rojo dejando con la cara palida a todas eh incluso algunas comenzaron a vomitar.

―¡¿Qué carajo esta pasando aquí?! ―grito shauna con mucho miedo.

―¡Mis ojos!, ¡Mis hermosos ojos! ―grito korrina tapándose la vista.

―Soy un Pokemon, pero esto me parece genial ―dijo meowth con la cara roja

―¡Maricones! ―gritaban algunas mirando a estos raros, mientras que el profesor sycamore estaba intentando zafarse de las ataduras de la cuerda sabiendo que si seguía entre estos ambos bandos solo significaba algo… problemas.

―Muy bien chicas, Hagamos el gan gan style, oh sea que el baile del cabello para que aprecien nuestros bello cuerpos de macho y dejen al imbecil de ash ―dijo brock sonriendo como un pervertido desquiciado.

―Vamos chicas no sean tímidas que papi esta aquí para amarlas con todo su amor ―dijo trip que estaba haciendo el baile de una manera lenta, pero en eso Yelllow toma una piedra arrojándosela eh impactando en los bajos al joven de cabellera castaña siendo que este cae al suelo con espuma saliendo del la boca.

―¡Trip! ―grito drew yendo donde estaba aquel valiente caido siendo que ambos como los raros estaban en ropa interior estando cerca de sus labios.

―¡Son Raros! ―grito el profesor con los ojos en blanco al ver eso.

―¡¿Eh?!... ¡No piensen mal de mi! ¡soy el mas bello de la serie ―dijo el cabeza de pasto, pero en eso angie le aplica una lanza noqueando a aquel coordinador

―¿Qué esta pasando?, el tipo de ese tren que nos vendio esto, nos dijo que las chicas no amarian ―dijo paul, pero no sabiendo que el mismo que les vendio las tanga se habia inyectado droga en el brazo estando muerto mientras que su cuerpo cae estando el tren en movimiento y mas encima de un puente cayendo al agua.

―Sea donde este se vendedor, se que esta bien ―dijo clemont.

―Chicos ―dijo candice sonriendo.

―¿Si? ―respondieron todos, pero se quedaron helados al ver que ya las chicas tenian una ametralladora especial de Paintball.

―Vamos chicas… latias… latias… no lastimarías a tu hermano, ¿cierto? ―pregunto aquel joven de pelo azul siendo que cae al suelo al recibir el impacto de una bala de pintura en los bajos, siendo que los raros comenzaron a gritar como niña, mientras que eso pasaba, en la región de kalos estaba el helicóptero en el helipuerto del gimnasio de Cleamont, siendo que Sophie como cosette estaban llevando a ash a la habitación de aquel lider, siendo que en el pasillo dejaron a su clembot averiado siendo que estaba partido a la mitad.

―Ayuda chicas… ayuda… chicas… ayuda chicas― una y otra vez repetía voz ese robot, pero no lejos de ahí estaba una chica montada en una mitlank viendo una aplicación que se descargo en su pokecelular, siendo que se llama "el busca amor", siendo de nombre Whitney que estaba buscando al mismo ash.

―Muy bien mitlank, según mi gps dice que ash esta en ese edificio ―dijo la chica de cabello rosa con la cara roja, pero no sabia que al otro extremo estaba una chica parecida a una loli de nombre mairin que estaba buscando al mismo ash.

―Si alan no me dio lata, ash me dara, el es muy bueno conmigo cuando le pido ayuda… ¡quiero verlo! ―grito aquella chica que se fue corriendo como una loca hacia ese gimnasio.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Qué pasara con ash en kalos?**

 **¿llegaran las chicas a ese region?**

 **¿Qué pasara con los raritos y sycamore?**

 **¿Dónde esta Pikachu?**

 **En el proximo capitulo: Pikachu escapa, batalla en kanto.**

 **Sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

* * *

 **Ending: Kesenai Tsumi, Parodia XD, Fullmetal alchemist ending 1.**

 **1). Siempre que me intento esconder, me desespero al sentir sus pasos.**

 **Se ah vuelto algo usual, ya es suficiente y ya no soporto que siga ocurriendo así…**

 **Hay algo dentro de mi ser que me provoca que me hace llorar.**

 **¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener?, para no ser violado y este herido de nuevo…**

 **2). Sin duda y sin temor debo ya correr para ser libre como el viento.**

 **Este harem que me toco vivir con dolor que me dejara herido**

 **Los amores… juntos vamos a caminar.**

 **Las chicas… que vienen por mi de nuevo.**

 **El pecado… se borrara con el tiempo que pasara, pero juntos se… que vamos a disfrutar… amigo"**

 **COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS.**

 **SI TIENEN A UNA CHICA O YAOI, NOMBRENLOS POR REVIEWS COMO COMENTARIOS COMO A RAROS.**

 **Chicas del harem hasta ahora…**

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(PLATINA)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(SASUKA)

(ARCEUS)

(SOPHIE)

(COSETTE)

(WHITNEY)

(MAIRIN)

 **Los raros:**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)

(SYCAMORE)

(ALAN)


	59. La Llegada de Ash a Lumiose (Parte 2)

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.**

 **Autor: Mario uzumaki.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **Antes de comenzar el Capitulo nuevo, eh estado con pena debido a que el mes de junio ha fallecido mi madre siendo joven donde eso me destruyo, ademas de que siguen criticándome en malos fics, pero a eso no le doy ni importancia donde terminare mis fics intentando mejorar mas en todo y pronto terminar con esta Historia que cumplio un Año.**

 **Espero que les guste y los Malos Fics si ven esto, seguire con mis fics asi que no escriban mas siendo una perdida de su tiempo.**

 **(El Final de la historia esta muy cerca)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 59: Un raro mas, la llegada de Ash a luminalia (parte 2)**

Era de día en la ciudad de Lumiose siendo que era un bello lugar en aquella región de Kalos y mas bien nos enfocamos en la torre de Gimnasio de Aquella ciudad debido a que en su interior vemos al mismo Clembot siendo el robot líder sustituto de Clemont que estaba en posición fetal en aquellos pasillos siendo que a la vista parecía estar traumado debido a que se la hacían circuitos mientras le salía humo negro de su parte trasera debido a que vio a dos chicas con un conjunto de lencería color rojo muy ajustado a sus figuras sexys llevando a un joven de pelo color azabache que estaba en ropa interior como amordazado temblando de miedo como llorando cómicamente y el mismo robot vio como se encerraron en el cuarto de su creador y eh ahí aquel Clembot que esta llorando aceite a las afueras de ese cuarto.

―Clembot llorar y robots no lloran ―dijo el robot escuchando el grito desgarrador de Ash ―. Clembot quiere no ser hombre y quiere yaoi .Aquellas eran las palabras de aquel robot que se parecía un poco a su creador que era un raro que quería castrar a Ash por tener a este gran Harem de chicas y no saber aprovechar siendo que el entrenador estaba en el cuarto de su amigo inventor estando desatado pero con dos mujeres en cada lado como lo eran Cosette y Sophie que estaban sonrojadas al tocar el torso de Ash que estaba temblando mucho de miedo y con razón debido a que ellas hicieron como el Comando usando un helicóptero como Gases para anestesiar a las demás chicas del Harem de Ash y llevárselo de Ahí siendo que estaba afuera cubriéndose de nubes oscuras avisando la llegada de una tormenta.

―Ay Ash con ese cuerpo quiero ser tuya ―dijo Sophie besando la mejilla de Ash que no decía nada por miedo ―.Te Amo mucho mi joven entrenador.

―Yo quiero que mi cuerpo sea tuyo Amor ―hablo ahora Cosette que estaba acariciando el pezón izquierdo del joven que estaba sonrojado ante aquella acción y mas donde ambas mujeres se levantaron un poco con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros estando mas sonrojadas.

―Chi-chicas ―decia Ash intentando decir algo por el miedo ―. ¿Qu-que van a hacer? ―pregunto aquel joven que ahora estaba con la cara mas roja y los ojos abiertos debido a que ambas chicas de esta región de Kalos se quitaron el sostén mostrando sus atributos siendo que la chica de cabello rojizo de nombre Cosette se estaba cubriendo debido a que su rival como maestra como lo era Sophie tenia un poco mas grandes sus pechos que aquella chica que solo le miraba aquellas montañas provocando que Ash soltara una hemorragia nasal que lo lanzo de la cama cayendo con los ojos en blanco y con la cara un poco azul debido a que casi pierde el Alma haciendo que la Ayudante mayor del Profesor Sycamore como lo era Sophie estaba riendo levemente.

―Aun parece que es virgen Cosette ―dijo ella mirando a la chica de cabello rojizo que estaba con una mirada inerte ―. ¿Cosette?. ―pregunto ella mirando a aquella chica que bajo la mirada mientras que ella tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero en eso la chica que tenia la mirada abajo la levanto con la cara entera roja pareciendo un tomate bello que creció y su mirada solo apuntaba a los pechos grandes de Sophie.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―grito Cosette mirando aquellos atributos ―. ¡¿Por qué Los tienes mas grandes que los míos?! ¡Los míos parecen de niñas vaca lechera! ―grito ella con la cara mas roja de lo que estaba provocando una vena palpitante en la frente de Sophie que estaba con una sonrisa angelical, pero mientras pasaba eso en aquella torre gimnasio de ciudad lumiose, no muy lejos de ahí en un puesto en la bahia.

―Atencion puesto de kalos ―dijo una voz por radio siendo que una oficial Jenny lo tomo para responder a su llamado siendo que estaba como con una cara de no saber el porque el llamado ―. Aquí la oficial Jenny respondiendo a su llamado, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ferry? ―. Pregunto aquella oficial de policía.

―Fuimos tomados como rehenes por un par de ―decia aquella voz pero en eso fue cortada dejando impactada a aquella mujer de la ley dejando a los demás operarios de ese puesto con miedo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en eso se escucha otra voz ―. ¿Ash amor? ¿Estas ahí? ―dijo la voz que era la de Cynthia que con las demás chicas que estaban con mascaras negras dándole patadas a Gary como a compañía que estaban feliz de la vida estando llorando como unos bebes.

―¡¿Qué significa esto?! ―grito la oficial de cabello azul corto que estaba con una vena en la sien ―. ¡Desistan de lo que están haciendo siendo un delito muy grave! ―grito de nuevo la oficial de policía siendo que golpea por error a un funcionario dejándolo con espuma en la boca estando en el suelo mientras que en el Ferry estando muy cerca del puerto de llegar a la región de Kalos, estaban las chicas con armas de pintura apuntando a los marinos encargados del barco que estaban con mucho miedo, mientras que en el cuarto de maquinas estaban los raros atados a las maquinas, excepto su rey Brock que estaba en la torre de control con las demás chicas mirándolo de una forma asesina.

―Ahora me dejan atados a ustedes y no tengo nada que ver con Ash y su Harem ―dijo el profesor Sycamore que estaba llorando como una niña sin su muñeca siendo observado por los demás chicos que tenían una gota en la cabeza, aunque también tenían moretones como chichones debido a la golpiza de las chicas por intentar ellos nuevamente castrar la fuente de la felicidad de Ash.

―Es todo por culpa de Ash y nosotros somos mas machos que el ―dijo Gary siendo que recibe una patada de parte de Max ―. Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―pregunto aquel joven de cabellera castaña siendo que el hermanito de May le saca la lengua.

―Lo dice el que se creia aquel general que nos llevo a las batallas contra ellas para castrar a Ash y nos dieron la golpiza de nuestra vida y casi nos dejan sin nuestros hijo ―dijo Clemont que estaba llorando ―. Quiero ser amado y tener chicas como ser deseado por varias.

―Te entiendo viejo, ademas Ash nos ha quitado chicas como amigas ―hablo Kenny aguantando las lagrimas ―. Me quito a Dawn como a Zoey ―dijo aquel antiguo coordinador Pokemon siendo que Barry tambien estaba llorando como Khoury y Stephan con Latios.

―Vamos hombres no lloren ―dijo Trip con lágrimas por su Elesa como Skyla hermosa.

―No estamos llorando ―dijo Paul con mucha seriedad pero con una lágrima cayendo en su lado derecho de la mejilla.

―Vaya, al Parecer Paul si tiene sentimientos ―dijo riéndose Drew que el como Tobias se estaban riendo mas como si fueran unos lunáticos mientras que el joven de pelo morado estaba hecha una bestia ―. Cierren el hocico par de tontos inútiles ―dijo Paul con una mirada Sombría debido a que no le gustaba llorar siendo que para el era como mostrar debilidad ante sus rivales como a las chicas en el caso de enamorar mientras que los demás se estaban riendo, mientras que con el puesto de mando estaba la misma Arceus manejando el timón mientras que detrás de ella estaban May con Dawn disparándole con armas de pintura en el suelo a Brock para que este baile estando feliz de la vida.

―No puedo ―decia el Moreno con cansancio saltando como podía ―. No puedo mas bailar ―dijo el joven criador siendo que se resbala llegándole una bala de pintura en los bajos de color blanco lanzando un grito que se oye en todo mundo estando ya en el suelo con mueca de dolor donde después de unos segundos se vuelve a parar un poco, pero de nuevo le llegan ahora dos balas de pintura en los Bajos lanzando otro grito como de Niña, pero mientras que ese Ferry estaba a solo kilómetros de Kalos, en la misma region, mas bien en la torre de Clemont estaba Ash corriendo por las escaleras para subir siendo perseguido por Cosette y Sophie que tenían marcas de haberse golpeado estando desnudas y corriendo tras su amor siendo que afuera estaba la tormenta.

―Es tu culpa vaca lechera de que Ash se haya escapado ―dijo Cosette que estaba con los ojos en blanco mirando a su rival para luego de unos minutos estaban en la azotea de ese gran edificio donde Ash estaba al limite siendo que si daba un paso mas caía al vacío y lo mas probable a su muerte estando con una respiración agitada.

―Ay no, no me hagas esto destino cruel ―dijo Ash que estaba llorando siendo que casi se cae al vacio ―. ¡No quiero ser violado! ―grito aquel joven entrenador mientras que Sophie como Cosette se estaban acercando con mucho cuidado para que Ash este no saltara.

―Vamos Amor no hagas una locura ―dijo Sophie que estaba como babeando por tener hambre de tenerlo como su rival y alumna de nombre Cosette.

―No me queda de otra opcion ―dijo aquel entrenador de kanto que estaba a punto de saltar ―. Voy a saltar ―dijo por ultima vez aquel joven mientras estaba lloviendo siendo que se lanza provocando el grito de aquellas dos mujeres de esta región de Kalos mientras que seguia cayendo Ash que estaba como calmado debido a la tranquilidad de la caída de aquel edificio.

―¡Hay mama! ―gritaba Ash cuando caia ―. Vaya, puedo ver mi vida pasando en frente de mi ―dijo el entrenador que cerro los ojos para que su mente le trajera una serie de recuerdos como la vez que conoció a Pikachu, los amigos como las chicas que lo quieren violar y tenerlo como pero al final ve que un Meowth sentado en el excusado le había ganado en cuanto a estrellas en Youtube.

―Vaya ―dijo Ash haciendo una mueca ―. Mi vida es como una mierda y ojala Pikachu este mejor que yo ―dijo Ash que seguía cayendo esperando su muerte mientras que en la región de Kanto, en la mansión de Ash estaba un Pikachu corriendo de todas las chicas pokemones de las amigas de Ash debido a que el mismo también tenia una maldición del mas sexy siendo que estaba a punto de ser tocado por ellas.

―Alejense locas que no quiero usar mis ataques ―dijo Pikachu que estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que corría siendo que postiza a aquel pastel monstruoso que Misty preparo.

―Re-recuérdenme ―dijo aquel pastel que perdió la vida en ese momento siendo aplastado por las pokemones que perseguían a Pikachu.

―Vamos amorcito que quiero tener crías contigo ―dijo Loupunny con los ojos en corazones como las demás siendo chocada por Corsola que estaba arrojando chorro de agua a la rata de color amarillo que pudo esquivarlo.

―No escaparas Amor mío ―dijo aquella Pokemon de color rosa.

―Amor mi oseras mío ―dijo Espeon que estaba ya cerca del Pokemon de Ash.

―No lo atraparas Loca ―hablo la glaceon de May que estaba corriendo más rápidamente.

―Menos ustedes dementes de pacotilla ―dijeron las dos Sylveon siendo una de Serena como de Penélope.

―Vamos Pichi que quiero que seamos uno ―dijo Delphox que estaba babeando mucho.

―Tu y yo Amor que te Amo mucho ―dijo Emolga que estaba volando para atrapar a su Pokemon.

―Pikachu hermano ―dijo Happiny que estaba sonrojada en frente de Pikachu que dio un grito debido a que chocaron donde después se escucharon mas gritos de aquella rata color amarilla siendo amado por aquellas chicas Pokemones mientras que cerca de aquella misma mansión estaba una Pokemon que era la hermanita de Mewtwo siendo mew acompañado de una chica de cabello color verde como lo era Meloetta de Cynthia que logro su sueño de ser una chica.

―Asi Ashi me mirara bien ―dijo aquella Meloetta que era una chica de piel blanca con un vestido escote v de color negro teniendo unos ojos de color celeste mas con un cabello largo de color verde pareciendo una Loli.

―Pues amo a ambos siendo su Pokemon como a el mismo, pero el no se me escapara ―dijo la Pokemon legendario que estaba sonrojada como flotando siendo que aya en kalos ya estaban las chicas de Ash en la región después de estrellar el barco con la bahía dejándolo destruido donde las personas estaban gritando de mied, escapando las chicas de la policía que atraparon a los hombres de ese Ferry dejando solo a Brock a merced de ellas mientras que Ash seguía cayendo a pocos metros del suelo hasta que….

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Qué pasara con Pikachu?**

 **¿Ash vivira o luchara por ser libre?**

 **¿Habra un nuevo raro?**

 **En el próximo capitulo: Un golpe en la cabeza y Mairin.**

 **Sean favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending: Kesenai Tsumi, Parodia XD, Fullmetal alchemist ending 1.**

* * *

 **Chicas del harem hasta ahora…**

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(PLATINA)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(SASUKA)

(ARCEUS)

(SOPHIE)

(COSETTE)

(WHITNEY)

(MAIRIN)

* * *

 **Los raros:**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)

(SYCAMORE)

(ALAN)


	60. Golpe en cabeza y Manon

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.**

 **Autor: Mario uzumaki.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.**

 **COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.**

 **(El Final de la historia está mucho más cerca)**

* * *

 **Nota: es para mi un orgullo llegar y cumplir mis 60 capitulos en este Fic siendo que se lo debo gracias a ustedes donde espero animarlos con una sonrisa y hacerlos pasar bien donde tambien este fic esta en Foros DZ Donde espero verlos también siendo que ahi soy Mario Uzumaki Fics, donde tambien tengo Notebook nuevo para seguir con mis historias.**

* * *

 **Opening Final: Blood Circulator (Naruto shippuden Parodia)**

* * *

 **1).** **Una vida con dolor y estoy dentro de nuevo en la locura**

 **Culpar al tiempo y a las chicas que me aman mas**

 **Todo parece ser una gran pesadilla**

 **Al abrir los ojos superare todos mis obstáculos**

* * *

 **2). Tengo que recuperar toda mi libertad**

 **Que a diario en mi corazón lo pido de verdad**

 **Así tengo un nuevo reto cada día para ser más fuerte**

 **Y nunca más perderé**

* * *

 **3). No dejes de luchar**

 **La esperanza debo de mantener**

 **Sin importar los peligros, tú debes de continuar.**

* * *

 **4). Si tu cuerpo se llega a lastimar**

 **Lo que sientes en tu corazón lo debes decir**

 **Para así poder ganar y avanzar**

 **Y la locura lo debes alejar**

 **Tienes que recuperar la sonrisa**

 **Que ardía en mi alma toda la vida**

 **Y los días que solía amar**

 **Muy pronto volverán a brillar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 60: Un golpe en la cabeza y Manon.**

* * *

Gritos se escuchan en ciudad de Lumiose debido a que en la torre de esta estaba Ash cayendo desde lo alto en un intento de escapar de dos chicas más de su hasta ahora gran y legendario Harem debido a que casi más de sesenta chicas lo amaban estando entre ellas algunas que son mitad Pokemon Humano como en el caso de Bayleef, Arceus, Cresselia, Latias entre otras dando comienzo a la locura de ser un Ketchum con aquellas chicas que eran peligrosas, agresivas y un poco tanto de pervertidas, pero como se dijo nuestro protagonista proveniente de la Región de Kanto estaba gritando al saber que esto puedes ser sus últimos momentos con vida siendo que en ese momento se le vino varias imágenes a su mente como si su vida estuviera pasando en frente de él, como en el caso de conocer a su primer Pokemon como amigo del alma como lo era Pikachu aunque en una ocasión cuando esta locura de este Harem comenzaba lo delato por conseguir comida Pokemon de parte de May al parecer que quería Amar a su Amigo como lo es Ash, otro recuerdo le llega siendo el momento que conoció a Misty como a Brock siendo sus primeros grandes amigos que lo acompañaron en un sinfín de aventuras por la Region de Kanto como de Jhoto siendo que la chica de cabello naranjo sintió al parecer algo más de amistad hacia el sin que Ash se percatara siendo que como siempre estaba concentrado en las batallas Pokemones y en su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon, pero con Brock viajo a mas regiones como lo fue la región de Hoenn donde ahí conoció a May con su hermanito Max que empezaron por su camino de la liga como del gran festiva por la chica volviéndose grandes amigos siendo que volvieron a Jhoto para la lucha por la batalla de la frontera terminando así su viaje donde de nuevo Ash viajo a una nueva región como lo era Sinnoh donde se reencontró de nuevo a Brock que tenía como sueño ser un criador Pokemon donde paso el tiempo para que se decidiera por ser doctor, en esa región conocieron a una chica que a muchos les pareció parecido a Ash por su forma de ser siendo en el inicio una novata donde empezaron con discusiones pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron al parecer más que amigos sin demostrarlo abiertamente donde en esa Liga Ash llego a Semifinales terminando su travesía por Sinnoh donde se fue ahora a Unova donde conoció a Iris como ah Cilan con más Amigos donde perdió nuevamente la Liga siendo que después de eso se fue a Kalos donde empezó de nuevo su viaje para conseguir una liga donde estuvo con una amiga de su infancia como lo era Serena con Clemont acompañado de Bonnie donde después de mucho sudor y esfuerzo pudo lograr la Liga de esa Región ganando una al final después de todo este tiempo siendo que era ilógico donde en esa misma Región estaba a punto de perder al parecer la vida estando a unos centímetros del suelo hasta que en eso un Charizard apareció rescatándolo donde nuestro Ash abrió los ojos con lágrimas después de haber gritado tanto.

−¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! −gritaba Ash soltando más lagrimas siendo que después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de ese Pokemon −. ¿Un Charizard?

En eso un joven de tez color azabache con vestimenta de color negro excepto su bufanda de color azul estaba mirando a Ash con una gota en la cabeza siendo que el mismo entrenador le devolvió la mirada siendo que nuestro protagonista lo reconoce de inmediato.

−¿Alan? −pregunto Ash que estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa aun estando cargado por el Pokemon de fuego que veía a su amo −.Ahora entiendo que este Charizard es tuyo siendo que lo siento por no acordarme es que en el último tiempo desde que me fui de Kalos me han pasado demasiado cosas que no quiero ni recordar.

−Ya veo siendo que en las noticias aparecen que un joven entrenador de Kanto estaba siendo acosado por jóvenes que parecen que tienen gustos raros hacia ti siendo que también eh sabido que varias chicas se tomaron un Ferry siendo que vienen hacia este lugar −dijo Alan siendo que mira como la cara de Ash se pone demasiado pálida al saber que las chicas de su Harem raptaron un Ferry como si fueran unas terroristas lunáticas solo para encontrarlo −. No me digas que tú eres ese entrenador de esos locos y chicas que vienen para acá estando como molestas y lunáticas en hacer esa acción ilegal.

En ese momento Ash dio un gran grito como si fuera una Niña provocando que el Charizard de Alan lo suelte haciendo que el joven caiga y se golpee en la cabeza dejando con una mueca de dolor a Alan con su Pokemon de fuego que no sabían que hacer debido a que Ash estaba en el suelo ahora estando inconsciente siendo que en ese momento en su mente estaban sus personalidades con forma de el en su cerebro discutiendo sobre algo que podría incluso cambiar en el futuro del joven entrenador de Kanto.

−A ver cálmense que el cuerpo se quedó dormido siendo que recibimos un Golpe debido a una caída −dijo un Ash que tenía lentes puesto estando todos con la vestimenta de Kanto siendo que él era su parte inteligente −. Debemos cambiar de un modo de que las chicas no nos amen y los muchachos no nos intenten castrar.

−Yo tengo una idea −dijo un Ash que estaba con un vestido de mujer siendo un escote v de color rojo más con una peluca de color amarillo estando además con los labios pintados siendo su lado femenino oh de los gustos raros −. Dejemos que esos guapos nos violen hasta gritar como una Fennekin en celo y hacer noches de amor con ellas para estar a manos con el destino de la lujuria.

Las demás personalidades de Ash le vieron con una cara pálida mas con una gota en cabeza siendo que después de unos segundos estaba amordazado como atado sin poder decir nada oh hacer algún movimiento con el cuerpo donde en eso aparece un Ash con aura morada que era la parte malvada de Ash que con solo su mirada daba como mucho terror a los demás.

−Debemos acabar con todos con muchísimo dolor para que sus tripas salgan como agua de aspersores de jardín −dijo El malvado de Ash dejando a todos llorando siendo que lo golpean para dejarlo inconsciente siendo que en ese momento llega otro que estaba solo con una ropa interior con cara de pervertido oh de depravado.

−Yo ya sé que hacer siendo que también estoy con la parte romántica −dijo su parte pervertida siendo acompañado por otro joven de pelo color azabache que sostenía un ramo de rosas hermosas de color rojo como la sangre −. Haremos que las chicas no nos violen siendo ese mi juramento a cumplir siendo que ellas aman a un Ash como miedoso, pero si demostramos lo contrario ellas no nos amaran siendo solo esa lógica que al parecer no tiene sentido pero que puede funcionar.

Todos las personalidades asintieron siendo que en la realidad estaba el mismo entrenador de Kanto abriendo los ojos viendo a Alan que se acercaba para darle respiración boca a boca siendo que en ese momento llega Manon que era una chica que antes amaba al mismo Alan siendo que se enamoró de Ash debido a que trataba con cariño a los Pokemones siendo además de gracioso en varias situaciones llegando a gustarle demasiado, pero al ver a Ash a punto de ser besado saco un bate de hierro yendo en contra de Alan.

−¡¿Qué estás haciendo Alan?! −grito Ash que estaba con los ojos bien abierto viendo como esos labios se acercaban −.¡No me beses!

−¡Aléjate de mí Ashi! −grito la chica corriendo con el bate en contra de Alan que se giró para verle con los ojos Abiertos donde Paf, se escucha el golpe del bate en los bajos de Alan que cae al suelo con espuma en la boca −. ¡No toques a mi Ash!

Charizard al ver lo peligroso de esa chica que parecía a una Loli de cabello rojo escapo con su entrenador lejos de Ahí siendo que Ash se puso de pie con la mirada baja haciendo que Manon se coloque con la cara más roja al ver como estaba el joven de pelo color azabache de Kanto siendo que el sube la mirada con una sonrisa seductora acercándose a la chica dándole un abrazo a ella que suelta el bate que cae al suelo estando con corazones en los ojos no creyendo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con su entrenador amado

"Esto es un sueño hecho realidad siendo que Ash me está abrazando siendo que ya planeé el plan perfecto para estar con el siendo que primero es Golpear a Alan con un bate siendo hecho, luego hacer que Ash me ame y con este abrazo lo está confirmando, después lo llevare a la cama para que me haga todas sus cochinadas como suciedades conmigo para al fin estar con un hijo de él y podremos casarnos sin interrupción de locas calenturientas"

El plan de mano en aquellos pensamientos eran bien claros para estar con el joven de Kanto que después de varios minutos después salieron de una tienda de ropa estando el con una chaqueta deportiva de color rojo con azul más con un pantalón de buzo azul oscuro y deportivas blancas mientras que Manon se puso algo atrevido para estar con él y tomarlo con sus garras del amor como lo era una mini falda que le llegaba cerca de las rodillas más con unas calcetas color negra que les llegaba cerca de las mismas rodillas y una camisa blanca pareciendo así una colegiala de los animes estando muy sonrojada pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo siendo que en eso Ash estando sola con ella puso a acariciar como su parte trasera de la chica que soltó un leve gemido en un callejón siendo pillados por la oficial Jenny de Lumiose que los llevo a la estación de policía siendo que mientras pasaba eso en un muelle de la región estaban las chicas sacando a todos los pasajeros del Ferry estando con al parecer armas de fuego más con bates estando los amigos de Ash conocido como los raros encadenados con solo ropa interior estando con lágrimas en los ojos excepto Paul comenzando ahora su travesía a ciudad Lumiose siendo que en la mansión de Ash estaba todo en llamas debido a que Meloetta estaba con Pikachu que estaba herido junto a la nueva integrante como lo era Mew que miraba como las demás Pokemones de las chicas de Ash estaban en el suelo derrotadas.

−Ahora ire por mi Ash y tú me llevaras donde está el −dijo el Pokemon legendario con un sonrojo en la cara.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasara con Ash en Kalos?**

 **¿Qué tan fuerte es Mew?**

 **¿Habra mas chicas?**

 **En el Proximo Capitulo: Balaceras y poder**

 **Sean Favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending: Kesenai Tsumi, Parodia XD, Fullmetal alchemist ending 1.**

* * *

 **Chicas del harem hasta ahora…**

(BONNIE)

(YELLOW)

(MISTY)

(MAY)

(SERENA)

(ANABEL)

(CYNTHIA)

(ANGIE)

(KORRINA)

(IRIS)

(BIANCA)

(MACEY)

(LATIAS)

(MELODY)

(LUCY)

(DAWN)

(DAISY OAK)

(DIANTHA)

(CASEY)

(ZOEY)

(LEAF)

(ALEXIA)

(ELESA)

(ROXIE)

(CRESSELIA)

(VIOLA, VIOLETA)

(LORELEI)

(GEORGIA)

(PENELOPE)

(CLAIR)

(VIOLET)

(LILY)

(DAISY)

(LYRA)

(MARINA)

(GISELLE)

(SKYLA)

(PARIS)

(SHAUNA)

(MAYLENE)

(CANDICE)

(FLANNERY)

(SABRINA)

(ARIA)

(URSULA)

(SALVIA)

(VALERIA)

(GRETA)

(BAYLEEF)

(JASMINE)

(HILDA)

(WHITE)

(JUNIPER)

(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)

(MARS)

(JESSIE)

(PLATINA)

(CAROLINE)

(DELIA)

(JOHANNA)

(GRACE)

(SASUKA)

(ARCEUS)

(SOPHIE)

(COSETTE)

(WHITNEY)

(MANON)

 **Los raros:**

(BROCK)

(GARY)

(CLEMONT)

(LATIOS)

(MAX)

(CILAN)

(TRIP)

(KHOURY)

(STEPHAN)

(BARRY)

(RITCHIE)

(PAUL)

(KENNY)

(DREW)

(BARRY)

(CAMERON)

(TOBIAS)

(NORMAN)

(JAMES)

(MEOWTH)

(SYCAMORE)

(ALAN)


	61. Balacera y Poder

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.

Autor: Mario uzumaki.

ESPERO REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LOS ACEPTO CON GUSTO.

COLOQUENSE COMO FAVORITES.

(El Final de la historia está mucho más cerca)

 **En el capítulo Anterior:**

con lágrimas en los ojos excepto Paul comenzando ahora su travesía a ciudad Lumiose siendo que en la mansión de Ash estaba todo en llamas debido a que Meloetta estaba con Pikachu que estaba herido junto a la nueva integrante como lo era Mew que miraba como las demás Pokemones de las chicas de Ash estaban en el suelo derrotadas.

−Ahora iré por mi Ash y tú me llevaras donde está el −dijo el Pokemon legendario con un sonrojo en la cara.

 **Capítulo 61: Balacera y Poder.**

Qué bonito día en la región de Kalos, ¿No lo creen?, Una decenas de chicas estaban avanzando con armas militares como pistolas, ametralladoras, pistolas hacia la ciudad con el fin de atrapar a su amado joven de este legendario Harem como lo era Ash Ketchum que por razones que se desconocen estaba detrás de las rejas en la comisaria por andar de loliconero después de haber sido pillado en el acto de la perversión con una chica con aspecto de loli en un callejón de nombre Manon que estaba en otra parte de ese recinto policial golpeando los barrotes pidiendo su libertad para estar con su ahora amado ya que Alan no le daba lata y más le importaba como su Charizard eh incluso aquella chica le dio un golpe con un bate siendo que eso recordaba y se moría de la risa al recordar como dije aquel suceso.

 **Recuerdos de Manon.**

−Yo ya sé que hacer siendo que también estoy con la parte romántica −dijo su parte pervertida siendo acompañado por otro joven de pelo color azabache que sostenía un ramo de rosas hermosas de color rojo como la sangre −. Haremos que las chicas no nos violen siendo ese mi juramento a cumplir siendo que ellas aman a un Ash como miedoso, pero si demostramos lo contrario ellas no nos amaran siendo solo esa lógica que al parecer no tiene sentido pero que puede funcionar.

Todas las personalidades asintieron siendo que en la realidad estaba el mismo entrenador de Kanto abriendo los ojos viendo a Alan que se acercaba para darle respiración boca a boca siendo que en ese momento llega Manon que era una chica que antes amaba al mismo Alan siendo que se enamoró de Ash debido a que trataba con cariño a los Pokemones siendo además de gracioso en varias situaciones llegando a gustarle demasiado, pero al ver a Ash a punto de ser besado saco un bate de hierro yendo en contra de Alan.

−¡¿Qué estás haciendo Alan?! −grito Ash que estaba con los ojos bien abierto viendo como esos labios se acercaban −.¡No me beses!

−¡Aléjate de mí Ashi! −grito la chica corriendo con el bate en contra de Alan que se giró para verle con los ojos Abiertos donde Paf, se escucha el golpe del bate en los bajos de Alan que cae al suelo con espuma en la boca −. ¡No toques a mi Ash!

Charizard al ver lo peligroso de esa chica que parecía a una Loli de cabello rojo escapo con su entrenador lejos de Ahí siendo que Ash se puso de pie con la mirada baja haciendo que Manon se coloque con la cara más roja al ver como estaba el joven de pelo color azabache de Kanto siendo que el sube la mirada con una sonrisa seductora acercándose a la chica dándole un abrazo a ella que suelta el bate que cae al suelo estando con corazones en los ojos no creyendo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con su entrenador amado

 **Fin de los Recuerdos de la Loli Manon.**

−¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso chica pervertida? −dijo la Oficial Jenny que estaba en frente de su celda con las mejilas un poco sonrojadas y a la vez seria para no perder así la noción de dar miedo a los reos y criminales que estaban en ese lugar pagando sus crímenes como hechos delictuales en contra de la bondad, la moral y la seguridad en contra de los Pokemon y de las personas en general, La mujer Policía se colocó de brazos cruzados mirando más seria −. Sabes muy bien por lo que estás aquí pervertida debido a que estabas perturbando con tus actos indecorosos e inmorales en contra de la paz de esta ciudad debido a que lo estabas haciendo en un callejón con un joven que está aquí por ser un Loliconero ya que con ver los datos tuyos solo tienes como trece años y ese muchacho tiene como quince, cerca de cumplir dieciséis años y más pervertido lo es debido a que casi me quería tocar los pechos.

−No es mi culpa de que ese sea mi nuevo amado debido a que me enamore cuando lo vi luchar contra un tal Alan porque daba su mayor esfuerzo para poder superarse y trataba con mucho amor a sus Pokemon pareciendo una familia, además con ese cuerpo me lo quiero comer para tener hijos con Ash para que él sea mío y de nadie más para poder así vivir juntos y en una casita junto a la plata, felices para siempre, además con esos brazos que me tocaban mi trasero ya me estaba calentando mucho −dijo la chica de una forma muy sonrojada y con cara de pervertida debido a que estaba babeando y le caian las gotas al suelo, pero su mirada cambio al de una cara pálida al haber escuchado ala mujer policía de que su Ash había tocado los pechos de la chica, estando ahora con la cara de color morada más con los ojos en color blanco soltando como una especie de su espíritu en la boca −. No puede ser que m-mi A-ashi.

−¡¿Cómo están las mujeres?! −grito Ash riéndose mucho como desvistiéndose estando en ropa interior −. Ash ama a todas las chicas.

−¿Qué sucede aquí? −Pregunto la Oficial que llego rápidamente a la celda de nuestro Protagonista sonrojándose mucho al verlo de torso desnudo siendo que para su edad nuestro joven entrenador de pelo color azabache estaba con un cuerpo casi tonificado y atleta provocando que por la mente de la Oficial Jenny se imagine teniendo relaciones sexuales muy pervertidas con Ash, gimiendo, ambos sin nada de sus prendas eh inundados en el placer y en la lujuria de tocar cada centímetro de sus cuerpos aumentando el calor del ambiente, pero en la realidad estaba ya con una pequeña hemorragia nasal saliendo de sus narices por la perversión que dijo presente en su mente, dándole la espalda a nuestro entrenador para que este no le vea su sonrojo en la cara, pero estaba tan cerca la oficial Jenny de la celda que el mismo Joven vio las llaves y se las arranco dejando impactada a la Mujer que se voltea y ve que la puerta de la celda estaba ya abierta con nuestro Entrenador Pokemon afuera de ahí provocando que la mujer retroceda debido a que el de pelo color azabache se estaba acercando con una sonrisa pícara acorralando a la mujer contra la pared que se sonroja muchísimo más con aquella acciones de Ash que le tomo las dos manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza pegando mucho su cuerpo con la de ella que tenía ya la respiración agitada y más cuando Ash se empezó a acercar a su cara para estar ahora a milímetros de sus labios para luego besar a la mujer que abre los ojos de la impresión intentando zafarse del beso que le daba el Entrenador correspondiendo a los pocos segundos, pero en ese mismo instante se escucha que se cae una celda y era nada más ni menos que la de Manon que llego donde estaba su amado y se colocó con una mirada de Demonio viendo aquella escena de "Amor" queriendo mucho a la Oficial Jenny.

−¡¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí con mi Ashi?! −grito la chica Loli de cabello rojo mirando esa escena acercándose tronando sus puños listo para una golpiza que nadie jamás olvidaría, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma de la ciudad deteniéndola en seco −. ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?!

Pero Ash aún estaba besuqueándose con a oficial Jenny que ya tenía abierto a media su camisa de color azul de la institución policiaca mostrando que solo llevaba puesto debajo de esa prenda su sostén de color blanco para ocultar sus atributos dejando ya al pervertido de Ash con baba saliendo de su boca, pero en ese instante se escucharon explosiones volviendo a la realidad a la oficial Jenny que se arregló rápidamente preparando sus cosas como la Pokebola y una macana de policía más con una pistola con tranquilizante.

−Iré afuera a ver qué está pasando −dijo la Oficial Jenny sonrojada y en eso sonó su silbato para que veinte policías aparecieran con armas de tranquilizar con cascos listo para la lucha más con sus Pokebolas −. Por la ciudad y la justicia.

−¿Qué estará pasando? −pregunto Ash aun babeando saliendo con Manon a la calle viendo como la gente con sus Pokemons estaban corriendo como gritando además de haber algunos edificios en llamas donde en el cielo caían bolas de fuego que daban a los Inmuebles dejando con los ojos Abiertos al mismo entrenador Pokemon como a la Loli de cabello rojo −. Esto no se ve todos los días.

En las Afueras de la ciudad estaba el ejercito de chicas enamoradas de Ash con sus rifles de asalto donde estaban usando como una especie de catapultas que ellas mismas construyeron, donde usaban como proyectiles para disparar la ropa de los raros que estaban enrolladas en forma de bolita para lanzarlas, donde Miette y Anabel les prendía fuego con antorchas para hacerlas más letales.

−Fuego −dijo Bonnie que conocía bien los puntos débiles de la ciudad de Lumiose y la catapulta comenzó a disparar llegando a la torre de gimnasio de su hermano que a lo lejos estaba atado a los arboles junto a Brock y los demás hombres que querían castrar a Ash por no aprovechar su situación con más de sesenta chicas donde el joven de pelo rubio y líder de ese Gimnasio estaba soltando lagrimas −. ¿Por qué a mí?

−Chicas −dijo Cynthia estando encima de una roca con una sonrisa alzando con su mano izquierda una metralleta −. En esa ciudad esta nuestro Amado Ash, después de haber subido como pasajeras al ferry, de mostrar nuestros pechos a la seguridad para robar armas y tomar como rehenes a todos solo con el objetivo de llegar a la región de Kalos, nuestra batalla está para comenzar y conseguir a nuestro Amor y libertad de Amar.

Las chicas como mujeres y Lolis empezaron a dar gritos asustando a los Raros que estaban ya temblando de miedo viendo a ese ejercito de locas enamoradas por Ash que estaban a punto de hacer la guerra contra Kalos, viendo como comenzaban la marcha en contra de aquel lugar que estaba ya siendo preparado para su defensa debido a que la policía bloqueo las calles principales con autos y destrozos en las calles estando como una trinchera estando la Oficial Jenny en la entrada Norte de la ciudad lista para luchar mirando a sus subordinados como a los Growlithe.

−Este día se recordará por la lucha en contra de unas locas armadas que vienen atentar contra la ciudad −dijo la mujer Policía alentando a sus hombres que gritaron con los Pokemon de fuego que ladraban y tiraban lanzallamas a los aire −. Valor que la victoria la tendremos.

Las chicas se estaban acercando poco a poco como trotando con sus rifles comenzando luego a correr y gritar en contra de la ciudad que aún estaba en algunas parte en llamas y en ese momento cerca de las entradas la mujer Policia ordeno lanzallamas a los Growlithes que empezaron a atacar lanzando su fuego por la boca provocando pequeñas explosiones y algunas chicas como Macey, Angie, Lucy, Korrina como Alexa y Viola cayeron con sus cuerpos quemados eh incosciente, algunas como Iris, May, Aria, la misma Bonnie, Yellow, Bianca y latias estaban en el suelo vomitando debido a los disparos de sedante que le llegaron a los torsos cayendo, pero las demás comenzaron a disparar dándole a varios Policías que se cubrían detrás de la barrera dando asi al inicio de una gran batalla en la ciudad de Kalos que estaba ya llegando las nubes anunciando la llegada de una lluvia mientras que Ash estaba en la azotea de la comisaria observando la Batalla pasando en su mente una pelea que lo podría cambiar de nuevo.

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Qué pasara en la batalla?**

 **¿Qué bando ganara?**

 **¿Los raros se unirán?**

 **¿Se vendrá la Final o llegara Alola?**

 **En el Próximo Capitulo: Ataque por la espalda.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero Favorites como Reviews**

Chicas del harem hasta ahora…

 **(BONNIE)**

 **(YELLOW)**

 **(MISTY)**

 **(MAY)**

 **(SERENA)**

 **(ANABEL)**

 **(CYNTHIA)**

 **(ANGIE)**

 **(KORRINA)**

 **(IRIS)**

 **(BIANCA)**

 **(MACEY)**

 **(LATIAS)**

 **(MELODY)**

 **(LUCY)**

 **(DAWN)**

 **(DAISY OAK)**

 **(DIANTHA)**

 **(CASEY)**

 **(ZOEY)**

 **(LEAF)**

 **(ALEXIA)**

 **(ELESA)**

 **(ROXIE)**

 **(CRESSELIA)**

 **(VIOLA, VIOLETA)**

 **(LORELEI)**

 **(GEORGIA)**

 **(PENELOPE)**

 **(CLAIR)**

 **(VIOLET)**

 **(LILY)**

 **(DAISY)**

 **(LYRA)**

 **(MARINA)**

 **(GISELLE)**

 **(SKYLA)**

 **(PARIS)**

 **(SHAUNA)**

 **(MAYLENE)**

 **(CANDICE)**

 **(FLANNERY)**

 **(SABRINA)**

 **(ARIA)**

 **(URSULA)**

 **(SALVIA)**

 **(VALERIA)**

 **(GRETA)**

 **(BAYLEEF)**

 **(JASMINE)**

 **(HILDA)**

 **(WHITE)**

 **(JUNIPER)**

 **(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)**

 **(MARS)**

 **(JESSIE)**

 **(PLATINA)**

 **(CAROLINE)**

 **(DELIA)**

 **(JOHANNA)**

 **(GRACE)**

 **(SASUKA)**

 **(ARCEUS)**

 **(SOPHIE)**

 **(COSETTE)**

 **(WHITNEY)**

 **(MANON)**

Los raros:

 **(BROCK)**

 **(GARY)**

 **(CLEMONT)**

 **(LATIOS)**

 **(MAX)**

 **(CILAN)**

 **(TRIP)**

 **(KHOURY)**

 **(STEPHAN)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(RITCHIE)**

 **(PAUL)**

 **(KENNY)**

 **(DREW)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(CAMERON)**

 **(TOBIAS)**

 **(NORMAN)**

 **(JAMES)**

 **(MEOWTH)**

 **(SYCAMORE)**

 **(ALAN)**


	62. Ataque por la espalda

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

* * *

Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.

Autor: Mario Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri como de la compañía correspondiente a la franquicia Pokemon, ya sea su anime como videojuegos o manga.

 **Notas iniciales:** Espero que les guste este capítulo, siendo que si lectores/as, se acerca mucho más el final de esta larga historia, en donde les pido las gracias como apoyo con unirse a favorites, pero en las notas Finales les dejare un pedido de Favor.

* * *

 **(El Final de la historia está mucho más cerca)**

* * *

 **En el capítulo Anterior:**

La Policía ordeno lanzallamas a los Growlithes que empezaron a atacar lanzando su fuego por la boca provocando pequeñas explosiones y algunas chicas como Macey, Angie, Lucy, Korrina como Alexa y Viola cayeron con sus cuerpos quemados eh inconsciente, algunas como Iris, May, Aria, la misma Bonnie, Yellow, Bianca y latias estaban en el suelo vomitando debido a los disparos de sedante que le llegaron a los torsos cayendo, pero las demás comenzaron a disparar dándole a varios Policías que se cubrían detrás de la barrera dando así al inicio de una gran batalla en la ciudad de Kalos que estaba ya llegando las nubes anunciando la llegada de una lluvia mientras que Ash estaba en la azotea de la comisaria observando la Batalla pasando en su mente una pelea que lo podría cambiar de nuevo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 62: Ataque por la espalda.**

Muchos gritos, muchas caídas y un joven que volvía a tener miedo al ver esta gran batalla que se estaba dando en la ciudad de Lumiose, debido a que las fuerzas policiales se estaban enfrentando a la turba de chicas que el mismo Joven de pelo color azabache había conocido en toda su trayectoria de entrenador, entre chicas que perseguían sueños, estrellas famosas, líderes de Gimnasio, cerebro de la frontera como lo era la pecho plana de Anabel que estaba en el suelo con algunas que ya habían caído con los disparos de los policías como lanzallamas de los Growhlites que seguían lanzando sus ataques en contra de ellas, pero habían como en el caso de Cynthia quien comandaba ese ataque, líderes de los elite, pero ellas superaban en número a la policía que seguía cubriéndose en la barricada que ellos habían hecho, pero las chicas dieron con todo en sus ataques con bates, pistolas como ametralladoras contra esa barricada haciéndola caer y asustando a algunos oficiales como Pokemon de fuego que comenzaron a retroceder unos pasos, pero Ash lo veía todo con miedo mientras que Manon le tenía una sonrisa de depravada, debido a que en su mente tenía como el plan perfecto de tener a solas a su Ashi para hacerlo suyo mientras que los demás se mataban entre ellos, pero para nuestro Joven, sus sentimientos de terror cambiaron a uno de terror, volviendo en si a ese joven del comienzo como lo era un tímido y que no conocía como acerca del amor, entonces se cubrió detrás de unas cajas estando en la azotea de la comisaria de la policía de aquella ciudad de Kalos.

−No puede estar pasando esto −dijo Ash que se puso en posición fetal mientras se chupaba un dedo, pero en ese momento se pudo con más miedo al ver a aquella chica Loli de Manon muy sonrojada mientras esta le veía, siendo que en su mente le gustaría ser ese dedo para que Ash así la chupara completamente, entonces el joven comenzó a retroceder estando en el suelo debido a que ella se le estaba acercando −. No por favor, no de nuevo, es que me van a dejar muy seco y no soportaría eso.

Mientras eso pasaba con Ash, Cynthia ordeno que todas las que se cayeron con los ataques se levantaran para poder asi luchar y como si fuera una parodia de película de Zoombie de muy mala calidad, todas se levantaron teniendo ya listas sus armas para poder luchar, entonces todas bajaron sus armas de fuego y tomaron bates de hierro como palos de Golf para poder sentir mayor excitación con cada golpe y asi poder prepararse para estar con Ash, entonces la chica de cabello rubio de Nombre Cynthia con Diantha, Dawn, May, Serena y Misty, ordenaron a todas como si de un ejército de verdad estos fueran, entonces miraron en frente al grupo de policía que se atrinchero en la misma comisaria mientras que la Oficial Jenny estaba con una mueca de disgusto ante aquella situación, pero sabía que si estaban dentro de ese lugar, las posibilidades de ganar aquella batalla serían muy bajas, entonces les ordenó a sus hombres salir hacia delante para hacer una línea para poder luchar solo usando así, unos gases contra los ojos como sus macanas y sin olvidar a sus Pokemon de fuego que estaban detrás de ellos, listos para cumplir con su deber, siendo superados de numero como de uno a tres, entonces algunos estaban con mucho miedo como algunos heridos, mientras que las personas de la ciudad estaban lejos y seguras de esta acción de pelea que se iba a llevar, entonces la mujer de cabello azul como lo era Jenny miro a sus hombres con una sonrisa, sacando así su macana de hierro, donde lo sostiene con la mano derecha y la alzo al cielo.

−Nosotros somos la policía de la ciudad, luchamos contra muchos grupos delictuales que van en contra de los Pokemon, pero hoy conoceremos la gloria de luchar contra un grupo de desquiciadas que robaron un ferry, intimidaron a Pokemon, niños, como a familias completas con el único propósito de causar terrorismo, no la dejaremos acabar con la ciudad, pero si muero en el intento, luchen con toda la pasión que tenga como aquellos Growhlites que nos son fieles en la lucha contra el crimen −dijo la oficial, siendo que en ese momento comenzó a llover intensamente sobre aquella ciudad dejando a todo ser empapado en el lugar, para lo cual la mujer líder de la policía mira a aquellas chicas −. ¡Por la ciudad!

Mientras que en el otro bando al escuchar eso, las chicas empezaron a gritar mucho debido a que estaban listas para luchar, para eso se puso la misma madre como amante de Ash de nombre delia que sostenía un bato donde lo alza con su mano izquierda para apuntar al cielo nuboso como lluvioso del momento, donde ella ve a todas las chicas, mujeres como Lolis con una mirada de determinación de hacer aquella lucha contra la policía.

−Hoy es el día que al fin tendremos en el caso a mi hijo como nuestro amor, hemos luchado, hemos sangrado, hemos llorado y sudado por el para poder estar con él, incluso hemos combatido a aquellos raros en muchas ocasiones, donde su líder, el rey de los Yaois como es el Brock, nos ha subestimado muchas veces, pero hoy será el día que tendremos su amor, hoy será el final que decidirá la vida de nuestro Amor así que −dijo Delia apuntando con su bate al grupo policial con una sonrisa mientras las demás estaban con una sonrisa −. ¡Ganaremos!

El ejército de locas desquiciadas como lo eran las perseguidoras de nuestro protagonista gritaron mucho más fuerte, sintiéndose como un rugido de un Entei asustando un poco a las demás, entonces se escucha el sonido de un rayo dando la señal para que ambos bandos corrieran a enfrentarse, donde vemos como se ve a un bando de izquierda a derecha que era parta de la policía y viceversa como lo es el caso de las chicas, pero en eso la oficial Jenny ordeno fuego de los Pokemon de fuego que activaron su lanzallamas en contra de ellas, provocando que cayeran al suelo chicas como lo son la pequeña Bonnie, Yellow, Misty con May y Serena que estaban con los cuerpos quemados, entonces los policías lanzaron sus gases en contra de ellas, donde muchas no pudieron taparse los ojos teniéndolos irritados y cayendo también al suelo como es el caso de la mismísima Cynthjia, Angie, Korrina, Iris, Bianca, Macey, Latias y Melody, pero las demás siguieron para así chocar de lleno con aquellos policías que se mantenían en esa línea gruesa con la oficial Jenny, contrarrestando los ataques de los bates como los palos de Golf, impidiendo así su avance hacia la comisaria, entonces todos los policías comenzaron a dar golpes a la cabeza a varias del grupo de enamoradas de Ash para que cayeran como en el caso de Lucy, Dawn, Daisy Oak, Diantha y Casey que cayeron teniendo así un chichón.

−Demostremosle nuestra fuerza chicos −dijo La oficial Jenny golpeando con mucha fuerza como podía como sus policías mientras que seguían los ataques de lanzallamas, logrando asi que retrocedan un poco las chicas que seguían atacando con todo para poder avanzar, pero en eso Johanna que estaba al final se voltea quedando en shock al ver como Gary con los demás raros que sostenían palos como temblando de frio estaban detrás de ellas, listos para atacar.

−¡Venganza contra las locas como contra Ash! −grito Gary siendo que los demás también gritas, pero con voces de niñas, entonces comenzaron a correr para atacar por la espalda a las chicas, así chocando los bandos completamente, se revolvieron escuchándose muchos gritos de dolor de parte de las chicas, de policías como de los raros que algunos estaban el suelo, aunque Brock estaba llorando cómicamente debido a que recordaba cómo se habían escapado de aquellas ataduras de aquellas locas −. Nunca más hare eso.

Unos minutos después de que las chicas fueran en contra de la ciudad, todos los raros estaban aún atados en los arboles sin poder moverse como estando muy juntito, en donde el rey de los Yaois estaba muy junto a Max y Paul, siendo que este último no tenía cara de amigos.

−¡¿Por qué carajo siempre me pasa esto cuando estoy con ustedes?! −grito aquel joven de pelo morado intentando soltarse −. Si me suelto Ash la pagara todas.

−Quiero hacer pipí −dijo Brock teniendo la cara pálida dejando en shock como con ojos en blanco a Max como a Paul −. ¡No lo hagas cochino!

−Es que me llevo aguantan −no pudo terminar aquella frase nuestro amigo de piel morena debido a que si es verdad, se estaba aguantando desde que estaban en aquel Ferry tomado por las chicas, entonces este soltó su chorrito manchando su ropa interior, aunque también mojo más al pobre Max que dio un grito que se escucharía en toda la región, mientras que Paul estaba riéndose, pero vio como aquellas sogas estaban mojadas provocando que se cayera al suelo dejándolos libre, pero el niño de lentes de la región de Hoenn aprovecho en darle una patada en los bajos a Brock que cayó al suelo, y así amigos es como después de ese hecho, los demás fueron liberados y volvemos con la batalla que se estaba realizando, pero nadie sabía que en la azotea estaba Ash a punto de caer, siendo sostenido por la Loli que no quería soltarlo.

−Déjame Manon, ¿No ves que quiero arrojarme? −pregunto Ash intentando soltarse para poder tirarse y estrellarse con la calle con la posibilidad de terminar consigo mismo o ser más listo para poder escapar y hacerse un posiblemente ermitaño, pero en eso una luz llega y golpea a la chica de cabello rojo que se estrella contra las cajas quedando inconsciente, recordando que están en el tejado, aunque el joven de pelo color azabache estaba con los ojos abiertos sin saber de qué era esa luz, pero cuando se desapareció el resplandor era la misma Mew que deja al suelo a Pikachu que estaba aun inconsciente, siendo que Ash lo atrapa y lo abraza con miedo de no saber que lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

−¿Mew?, No me digas que tu −dijo Ash, siendo que aquella chica en forma de humano que era de cabello color rosa, mas con una cara angelical, aunque eso sí, tenía su cola que la hacía diferencia de los demás, pero antes de que dijera algo ella, en eso otra luz llega, pero al centro de la ciudad dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos y bajando las armas como lo era el bando de las chicas como de los raros y de policias, mientras algunas que habían caído estaban poniéndose de pie con algunas heridas en la cabeza como hilos de sangre en la boca, pero los habitantes de la ciudad se escondieron en sus hogares como en el metro teniendo miedo, entonces de esa Luz apareció el mismo Mewtwo dejando con mucho miedo a Latias, Cresselia, Latios como las demás, pero este deja con mas Miedo a su hermanita como lo era Mew que retrocedió un poco, pero a los pocos segundos este aparece en una velocidad increíble en frente de Ash y este suelta a Pikachu dejando a todos con la boca abierta y con cara de horror debido a que se escucha el sonido de que se atraviesa una cosa y era el mismo Ash siendo atravesado por la mano derecha de Mewtwo que le miraba.

* * *

 **Continuara**

¿Qué pasara con Ash?

¿Morirá a manos de Mewtwo?

¿Qué habrá pasado del porque ese Pokemon Legendario le atravesó?

 **En el próximo capítulo: La muerte de Ash**

 **Notas finales del Capitulo** : Espero que les haya gustado y les pido que, si es posible, que **me ayuden con colocar favorites a la Historia que estoy haciendo de Zootopia, de chicos del Barrio como de Eyeshield 21, espero comentarios y sean Favorites si quieren :3**

* * *

Chicas del harem hasta ahora…

 **(BONNIE)**

 **(YELLOW)**

 **(MISTY)**

 **(MAY)**

 **(SERENA)**

 **(ANABEL)**

 **(CYNTHIA)**

 **(ANGIE)**

 **(KORRINA)**

 **(IRIS)**

 **(BIANCA)**

 **(MACEY)**

 **(LATIAS)**

 **(MELODY)**

 **(LUCY)**

 **(DAWN)**

 **(DAISY OAK)**

 **(DIANTHA)**

 **(CASEY)**

 **(ZOEY)**

 **(LEAF)**

 **(ALEXIA)**

 **(ELESA)**

 **(ROXIE)**

 **(CRESSELIA)**

 **(VIOLA, VIOLETA)**

 **(LORELEI)**

 **(GEORGIA)**

 **(PENELOPE)**

 **(CLAIR)**

 **(VIOLET)**

 **(LILY)**

 **(DAISY)**

 **(LYRA)**

 **(MARINA)**

 **(GISELLE)**

 **(SKYLA)**

 **(PARIS)**

 **(SHAUNA)**

 **(MAYLENE)**

 **(CANDICE)**

 **(FLANNERY)**

 **(SABRINA)**

 **(ARIA)**

 **(URSULA)**

 **(SALVIA)**

 **(VALERIA)**

 **(GRETA)**

 **(BAYLEEF)**

 **(JASMINE)**

 **(HILDA)**

 **(WHITE)**

 **(JUNIPER)**

 **(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)**

 **(MARS)**

 **(JESSIE)**

 **(PLATINA)**

 **(CAROLINE)**

 **(DELIA)**

 **(JOHANNA)**

 **(GRACE)**

 **(SASUKA)**

 **(ARCEUS)**

 **(SOPHIE)**

 **(COSETTE)**

 **(WHITNEY)**

 **(MANON)**

Los raros:

 **(BROCK)**

 **(GARY)**

 **(CLEMONT)**

 **(LATIOS)**

 **(MAX)**

 **(CILAN)**

 **(TRIP)**

 **(KHOURY)**

 **(STEPHAN)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(RITCHIE)**

 **(PAUL)**

 **(KENNY)**

 **(DREW)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(CAMERON)**

 **(TOBIAS)**

 **(NORMAN)**

 **(JAMES)**

 **(MEOWTH)**

 **(SYCAMORE)**

 **(ALAN)**


	63. La muerte de Ash

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2016.**

Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.

Autor: Mario Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri como de la compañía correspondiente a la franquicia Pokemon, ya sea su anime como videojuegos o manga.

 **Nota Importante:** Amigos y lectores estamos ante el penultimo de la historia, Asi es amigos lectores, el proximo Capitulo sera la Final de la historia de la Guerra por Ash en el cual muchos nos hemos reido, pero ahora les preguntare..., ¿Habra una secuela?, ¿Habra una guerra por Ash 2?, solo por comentarios.

* * *

 **En el capítulo Anterior:**

−¿Mew?, No me digas que tu −dijo Ash, siendo que aquella chica en forma de humano que era de cabello color rosa, mas con una cara angelical, aunque eso sí, tenía su cola que la hacía diferencia de los demás, pero antes de que dijera algo ella, en eso otra luz llega, pero al centro de la ciudad dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos y bajando las armas como lo era el bando de las chicas como de los raros y de policías, mientras algunas que habían caído estaban poniéndose de pie con algunas heridas en la cabeza como hilos de sangre en la boca, pero los habitantes de la ciudad se escondieron en sus hogares como en el metro teniendo miedo, entonces de esa Luz apareció el mismo Mewtwo dejando con mucho miedo a Latias, Cresselia, Latios como las demás, pero este deja con mas Miedo a su hermanita como lo era Mew que retrocedió un poco, pero a los pocos segundos este aparece en una velocidad increíble en frente de Ash y este suelta a Pikachu dejando a todos con la boca abierta y con cara de horror debido a que se escucha el sonido de que se atraviesa una cosa y era el mismo Ash siendo atravesado por la mano derecha de Mewtwo que le miraba.

 **Capitulo 63: La muerte de Ash**

Nos encontramos en ciudad de Lumiose que estaba más oh menos destruida debido al ataque de las chicas del gran Harem de Ash en el cual estaban aun de pie, aunque algunas estaban en el suelo inconscientes y otras con marcas de heridas debido a que habían estado luchando contra la Policía del lugar en el cual solo quedaba la Oficial Jenny ahora debido a que todos sus camaradas habían caído, muchos por ver los pechos de Cresselia, Diantha y Cynthia entre otras, pero otros estaban tocando sus partes debido a las mismas locas y pervertidas mujeres de nuestro entrenador le habían dado unos golpes ahí mismo, pero también estaban los Raros que seguían en pie y mirando con mucho miedo como de impacto con las chicas y la Oficial Jenny al mismo Pokemon Mewtwo que estaba teniendo atravesado al mismo Ash que estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero en la terraza de la comisaria de Policía estaba Manon con Pikachu con los ojos abiertos como Mew que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

−¡Ash! −grito aquella Pokemon legendario en que se escucha en todos los rincones de la ciudad, pero el mismo joven de pelo color azabache estaba atónito ante esto debido a que sentía un gran dolor en ese momento, pero más quedo con un poco de miedo con la mirada de aquel Pokemon como lo es Mewtwo que mueve su brazo derecho provocando que el joven tosa un poco de sangre y que hizo que todos gritaran ante esta escena −. Contigo necesito hablar contigo Ash Ketchum.

−¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltalo! −grito Angie muy sonrojado siendo que en eso se le cae de nuevo ese diente mientras que las demás hacían como una mueca de asco y más cuando la misma Chica de cabello de color verde tomo esa misma pieza dental y se lo metió donde iba ganando algunos vómitos de parte de la misma Oficial Jenny, Paul, Brock y May que estaban con la cara verde al ver esto, entonces Angie le miro con cara de bicho raro −. ¿Qué?, Solo es un diente.

−Igual eso es como asqueroso −dijo Leaf con los ojos en blanco como las demás al ver esa escena, pero en eso Bonnie mira a Mewtwo con un puchero como la misma Arceus que se eleva un poco −. Suelta a mi Ashi que él fue mi primera vez.

−¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! −gritaron todos en ese momento, pero antes de que Clemont dijera algo, Shauna le dio con el bate en la cabeza dejando al inventor en el suelo inconsciente, entonces todas se sonrojan con esos dichos de la niña de la región local, entonces en eso Gary le mira de mala manera a aquel amigo suyo que era atravesado por aquel Pokemon −. ¡¿Acaso hasta las Lolis aman a Ash?!.

En ese momento Arceus floto estando a la altura de aquel Pokemon que seguía torturando a Ash que estaba con líneas de Sangre en su boca asustando mucho a todas las chicas como a los Raros debido a que era verdad que el mismo Ash tenía la atención de todas, al final después de todo era su amigo, pero la diosa Pokemon en forma de humano se puso cerca de Ash.

−Tenemos que hablar Arceus con este Humano, asi que abre la puerta de la dimensión nuestra −dijo Mewtwo dejando perpleja a la chica que asiente y en ese momento mueve las manos creando un agujero en el cielo con una brillante luz dejando cegados a todos y en el cual entra Mewtwo con Ash y Arceus dejando a los demás en el mundo real, pero en eso aparecen en un lugar que solo era brillante de color celeste como si en el fondo hubieran unas estrellas cayendo, en eso el Pokemon psíquico deja que el cuerpo de Ash caiga al suelo y en ese momento Arceus corre hacia el tocando la herida que se cicatrice después de unos minutos provocando que aquel joven abra los ojos en ese momento siendo abrazado por la chica que estaba llorando.

−Ashi, mi amado Ash menos mal que estas vivo −dijo aquella Pokemon en forma Humana llorando en ese momento mientras abrazaba con fuerza al joven de cabello color azabache que hace una mueca debido a que los pechos de ella lo estaba tocando eh hizo que este mismo se sonrojara mucho poniéndose nervioso en ese momento, pero en eso vio que Mewtwo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a ambos, entonces Ash se separó de Arceus y vio que en su pecho había una cicatriz recordando aquel momento en que aquel Pokemon legendario lo atraviesa −. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Mewtwo?!

−Ya cállate idiota −dijo aquel Pokemon de brazos cruzados y en eso Arceus se pone al lado derecho del entrenador que se calló en ese momento, entonces Mewtwo mira de rejo a la diosa de los Pokemon, siendo que esta se sonroja en ese momento −. Debes tener respeto muchacho debido a que estas en la dimensión de nosotros, los Pokemon legendario en el cual dominamos el mundo de los Pokemon, pero ahora te traje para darte dos opciones debido a que en el mundo humano ha habido mucha locura como cosas por tu persona.

−No es mi culpa que todas estén enamoradas por mis batallas y mi forma de ser debido que no soy tan guapo −dijo Ash sonriendo de manera nerviosa mirando a Arceus que le da un beso en la frente sonrojándolo en ese momento −. ¿Oh si soy muy guapo ahora?

−Pues cállate y déjame darte las Opciones debido a que Arceus debe cumplirla si un legendario con el nivel mayor a ella se lo pide −dijo Mewtwo dejando con la cara palida a ambos y más a Arceus que asiente, entonces Ash le da una mirada con una gota en la frente −. ¿Entonces Arceus no es la más fuerte de todos los Pokemon?

−No Ash debido a que yo estoy un peldaño arriba de ella en la pirámide, en otras palabras, soy como un Dios −dijo Mewtwo aun de brazos cruzados dejando impactado a Ash con esta noticia siendo que en ese momento comienza a sudar mucho debido al miedo que tenía en estar con ese Pokemon que ya era un Dios, entonces Mewtwo se pone entre medio de Arceus y Ash con una mirada al entrenador −. Las opciones son estas, la primera es que volverás en el tiempo y nada de esto habrá pasado nunca más en el cual deberás empezar de nuevo como entrenador, la segunda opción es que vuelvas a la dimensión de los humanos en el que aquellos chicos que le dicen los raros no te volverán a molestar aceptando así tu destino de quedarte con las chicas y formar una de las más grandes familias que el mundo haya visto, pero con eso las Pokemon legendario que te aman como lo es Meloetta, Arceus y las demás no podrán ser más Pokemon y tendrán que asi vivir la vida de un humano hasta el día de sus muertes.

−¿No hay tercera Opcion? −dijo Ash con mucho miedo debido a que le costó mucho trabajo en conseguir esos logros como entrenador Pokemon siendo que estaba muy cerca de convertir su sueño en realidad, pero por otra opción no podía hacerle nada malo a las Pokemon que están enamoradas de el mismo, siendo que era injusto hacerle eso, entonces Mewtwo dio un suspiro y miro a Ash como a Arceus que tenía los ojos llorosos −. Esta la opción de que mueras y todo se olviden de este hecho que ha ocasionado mucha locura como daño a todas las regiones debido a que muchas ligas como competencias se han detenido gracias a que muchas de estas chicas tienen importantes puestos como es el caso de Cynthia, Diantha entre otras.

En eso Arceus toma la mano derecha de Ash y esta abre un espacio en aquella dimensión como si este fuera una pantalla en el cual muestra algunos sucesos que ha pasado Ash como aquella vez en que Leaf lo violo en la isla estando de vacaciones, aquella vez que su propia madre se lo había hecho y otras escenas más con que recordar y en el cual quedo en posición fetal, pero este abrió los ojos al sentir las caricias de parte de la diosa Pokemon que estaba sonriendo de una manera calida que tranquilizaba mucho el corazón de nuestro joven de cabello azabache.

−Todas te amamos con nuestro corazón Ash debido a que eres para nosotras un gran entrenador como persona, debido a que nunca te rendías, no me importa convertirme en una humana completamente, siendo que si con eso puedo estar con las demás seré feliz siempre solo contigo y esas locas pervertidas, asi que no me importa la decisión que tomes −dijo la chica que apoyo su frente con la de su entrenador Amado que solo le miro sorprendido con aquellas palabras de aquella mujer −. Siempre te voy a querer mi Ash.

El Pokemon Psíquico se conmovió con ver esa escena y recordó como era estar con esa persona amada y cerró los ojos sintiendo todos los corazones de las chicas que estaban en la dimensión humana en el cual estaban muy preocupadas por el estado de su amado como los Pokemon femeninos por el estado de Pikachu y entre ellos estaba Mew y las demás debido a que ese Pokemon eléctrico estaba triste, entonces este abrió los ojos y dio una leve sonrisa sin que estos se den cuenta debido a que ya sabía que podía dejar el mundo en manos de Ash debido a que él pudo sentir también que aquel humano tenía un enorme corazón que podía cambiar las mentalidades, entonces miro como Ash cerró los ojos y se puso de pie acercándose al Pokemon con ya los ojos abiertos teniendo una mirada de determinación mientras que Arceus le miraba con un poco de miedo pero a la vez tranquila.

−Arceus −dijo Ash sonriendo levemente mirando a aquel Pokemon que le miraba −. Ya tomé la decisión y esa es…

 **Continuara**

 **¿Qué decisión habrá tomado Ash?**

 **¿Cambiara el mundo?**

 **¿Qué pasara con los demás?**

 **En el Próximo capitulo como Final de la Historia: Cuando el viento llega**

* * *

 **Ending Final: Now or Never [Nano]**

 **1] Voy perdido sin poder hallar… la respuesta que tanto anhelo, para mi Futuro alcanzar.**

 **Mas tengo un impulso, tengo que descifrarlo.**

 **Se… que mi roto destino hallare, cada noche una voz en mis sueños me susurra.**

 **¡Por siempre estaré aquí para ti!**

* * *

 **2] No me detendré… el tic tac del reloj es lo único que puede frenar mi mañana.**

 **Si escapo de la verdad ahora, si pierdo ante la realidad ahora, ¿Qué es lo que me quedara?**

 **Cada herida en mi ser, llena de dolor están todos sus recuerdos con imágenes que cuentan mi historia**

 **Aun si pierdo mi destino ahora, Aun sin estoy muy lastimado ahora, avanzare a mi manera…**

 **¡Es ahora oh nunca!**

* * *

 **C** hicas del harem hasta ahora…

 **(BONNIE)**

 **(YELLOW)**

 **(MISTY)**

 **(MAY)**

 **(SERENA)**

 **(ANABEL)**

 **(CYNTHIA)**

 **(ANGIE)**

 **(KORRINA)**

 **(IRIS)**

 **(BIANCA)**

 **(MACEY)**

 **(LATIAS)**

 **(MELODY)**

 **(LUCY)**

 **(DAWN)**

 **(DAISY OAK)**

 **(DIANTHA)**

 **(CASEY)**

 **(ZOEY)**

 **(LEAF)**

 **(ALEXIA)**

 **(ELESA)**

 **(ROXIE)**

 **(CRESSELIA)**

 **(VIOLA, VIOLETA)**

 **(LORELEI)**

 **(GEORGIA)**

 **(PENELOPE)**

 **(CLAIR)**

 **(VIOLET)**

 **(LILY)**

 **(DAISY)**

 **(LYRA)**

 **(MARINA)**

 **(GISELLE)**

 **(SKYLA)**

 **(PARIS)**

 **(SHAUNA)**

 **(MAYLENE)**

 **(CANDICE)**

 **(FLANNERY)**

 **(SABRINA)**

 **(ARIA)**

 **(URSULA)**

 **(SALVIA)**

 **(VALERIA)**

 **(GRETA)**

 **(BAYLEEF)**

 **(JASMINE)**

 **(HILDA)**

 **(WHITE)**

 **(JUNIPER)**

 **(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)**

 **(MARS)**

 **(JESSIE)**

 **(PLATINA)**

 **(CAROLINE)**

 **(DELIA)**

 **(JOHANNA)**

 **(GRACE)**

 **(SASUKA)**

 **(ARCEUS)**

 **(SOPHIE)**

 **(COSETTE)**

 **(WHITNEY)**

 **(MANON)**

Los raros:

 **(BROCK)**

 **(GARY)**

 **(CLEMONT)**

 **(LATIOS)**

 **(MAX)**

 **(CILAN)**

 **(TRIP)**

 **(KHOURY)**

 **(STEPHAN)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(RITCHIE)**

 **(PAUL)**

 **(KENNY)**

 **(DREW)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(CAMERON)**

 **(TOBIAS)**

 **(NORMAN)**

 **(JAMES)**

 **(MEOWTH)**

 **(SYCAMORE)**

 **(ALAN)**


	64. Cuando el viento llega Final

**GUERRA POR ASH (HAREM) 2017.**

Pareja: Ash x Harem masivo.

Autor: Mario Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

 **la Final de la Historia Llego, gracias por acompañarnos y su Apoyo.**

* * *

 **Notas Importantes (Leer)**

 **Nota 1** : Es posible que este si es el capítulo Final de la Historia en el cual quiero agradecer todo el apoyo a todos ustedes, pero y si les dijera que puede haber una secuela de la Guerra Por Ash, siendo esta la Guerra Por Ash 2, si este Fanfic llega a **500 Comentarios,** puede haber una Guerra por Ash 2.

 **Nota 2** : Esta la Historia Guerra del destino para los amantes del Pearlshipping con Amourshipping en el cual es como la recreación de **Un Corazon,** en el cual verán un Ash oscuro posiblemente, las muertes de los conocidos de la serie.

 **Nota 3** : Si se da los 500 comentarios, la primera saga de la Guerra por Ash será de hijos del futuro con el comienzo de **la saga de los Dioses Pokemon y legendarios.**

* * *

 **Opening Ultimo: Universal x Arc [Dragon ball supero opening 2 Parodia]**

 **1].** La final de la historia llego (Boooo)

Las decisiones se tomaron ya.

El Destino de este Harem.

 **2].** Las chicas llegaron a quedarse [Booooo]

Que la fiesta Final ya comience.

La decisión que tome no me satisface…

 **3]. [** Woohoo] Violaciones y locura

[Woohoo] las chicas del Harem.

Eh aprendido mucho en este camino y eh volado [A Volar]

[Woohoo] Por un mundo mejor

[Woohoo] La historia llego a su fin.

Por amor y Deseo luchare….

 **4].** Ya con este Harem final llegue

Yo ya sé que decisión tomare

Yo luchare [Ey]

Con todo mi ser [Ey]

Para poder salvar a este mundo

Esta vida me enseñó a no rendirme

Aunque me caiga me levantare una y otra vez.

Y Gritare [Ey]

Usare mi poder [Ey]

Para poder sacar todo delante de mí.

Todos Juntos en la Guerra por Ash…

Las chicas del Harem se impresionarán…

* * *

 **En el capítulo Anterior:**

El Pokemon Psíquico se conmovió con ver esa escena y recordó como era estar con esa persona amada y cerró los ojos sintiendo todos los corazones de las chicas que estaban en la dimensión humana en el cual estaban muy preocupadas por el estado de su amado como los Pokemon femeninos por el estado de Pikachu y entre ellos estaba Mew y las demás debido a que ese Pokemon eléctrico estaba triste, entonces este abrió los ojos y dio una leve sonrisa sin que estos se den cuenta debido a que ya sabía que podía dejar el mundo en manos de Ash debido a que él pudo sentir también que aquel humano tenía un enorme corazón que podía cambiar las mentalidades, entonces miro como Ash cerró los ojos y se puso de pie acercándose al Pokemon con ya los ojos abiertos teniendo una mirada de determinación mientras que Arceus le miraba con un poco de miedo pero a la vez tranquila.

−Arceus −dijo Ash sonriendo levemente mirando a aquel Pokemon que le miraba −. Ya tomé la decisión y esa es…

 **Capítulo 64: Cuando el viento llega.**

Nuestra Historia se encuentra en su final, siendo que nos encontramos en la dimensión de Los Pokemon legendarios en el cual nuestro gran protagonista como gran poseedor de uno de los más grandes Harem de la historia como lo era Ash Ketchum estaba en frente de nada más ni menos que el mismo Dios de los Pokemon como se dijo ser Mewtwo que estaba esperando la respuesta como la decisión de Ash siendo que este le puso condiciones para acabar con su Harem como de continuar de aceptar su destino y suerte como era el ser oh más bien dicho el hombre con un grupo de chicas que lo aman demasiado que muchas están dispuestas a perderlo para estar con el mismo Ash que estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras que Arceus estaba detrás de este esperando con miedo la respuesta de Ash, entonces el entrenador abrió los ojos mirando atentamente los ojos del Dios Pokemon.

−Ya tomé mi decisión, pero antes dire unas cosas si me lo permites −dijo Ash mirando a Mewtwo que le mira con seriedad y cierra los ojos mientras este le habla por su mente −. Está bien y espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta en la que hayas pensado Ash Ketchum.

−Pues en este largo camino como vida eh logrado al fin ganar una liga en el comienzo de este Harem, siendo que desde ese momento para mí el amor era como una cosa muy desconocida y pasaron los días como meses en el cual muchas chicas de las cuales había conocido en el cual muchas las vi como unas calenturientas psicópatas como Tsunderes eh incluso algunas eran estilo Yandere que me daba mucho miedo en que en una ocasión puedan matarme como un tal Makoto en un anime que vi antes de viajar a Kalos en el cual no le di mucha importancia, pero ahí estaba yo, siendo tocado, amado en el cual era más Violación, muchas se me declararon su amor como en casos de campeones como son Diantha y Cynthia en el cual sentí después de mucho tiempo hasta el día de hoy un calor de familia literalmente y es por eso −dijo Ash mirando a Mewtwo con una sonrisa dejando a los Pokemon Legendario con los ojos abiertos −. Por eso es que me quedare con las chicas y las amare sin importar nada debido a que soy muy feliz después de todo y espero que las Pokemon que son ellas no me odien por perder sus poderes.

−No estamos enojadas Ash −dijo Arceus con lágrimas en los ojos sonriéndole de una manera cálida al joven que le mira al mismo tiempo −. Prometemos que te haremos felices todas las que te amamos debido a que tu haz hecho grandes cosas por las regiones y los Pokemon en general teniendo así un gran corazón que ningún humano pueda tener y es por eso que te amamos mucho.

−Entonces está decidido −dijo Mewtwo que elevo su pata derecha provocando un gran destello que cubre no solo ese lugar haciendo que Arceus como Ash no puedan ver, sino más bien que ilumina completamente al mundo haciéndole parecer una gran esfera Brillante que iluminaba el oscuro espacio como el mismo sistema solar en el cual después de unos minutos deja de brillar en el cual en la región de Kanto, más bien en la mansión de Ash que estaba reconstruido por arte de Magia estaba el mismo entrenador estaba en las afueras de la mansión con las demás chicas sin ninguna señal de la ciudad de Lumiose, de la destrucción como de la policía y los Raros que estaban en las afueras del laboratorio de Oak dormidos, siendo que el mismo Hombre viejo como su asistente de nombre Tracey estaban viendo esto con una gota, pero volviendo con Ash, este comenzó a despertar poco a poco viendo como tenia desgarrada la ropa de arriba con nada de esa cicatriz como marca de la herida mortal que el mismo Mewtwo le había propinado, entonces vio a lo lejos como su Pokemon Pikachu estaba siendo abrazado por todas las Pokemon de las chicas teniendo este una sonrisa cariñosa y de paz, entonces escucho algunos ruidos y como las chicas se estaban despertando poco a poco con una sonrisa y con sus vestimentas con las que el mismo entrenador Pokemon les había conocido, pero este tenía una sonrisa de Paz debido a que sabía que todo había vuelto la normalidad para todos, pero en eso cuando todas las chicas despertaron se abalanzaron hacia el provocando que se escuchara todo un grito en la región de Kanto del entrenador que fue aplastado por todas ellas que estaban sonrojadas y felices de ver que su amado estaba ahí solo sin raros, desde ese día han pasado un mes completo en el cual se estaban escuchando campanas en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en el cual vemos que muchas personas de varias regiones como reporteros llegaron a ver la cual seria las bodas más largas de la historia debido a que vemos que Oak estaba disfrazado de Padre mientras muchos conocidos del entrenador como de las chicas estaban llorando y otros con los ojos en blanco al ver que había una gran fila de novias listas para casarse con el joven de pelo color azabache que estaba con un smoking de color negro que estaba nervioso por ese acontecimiento más grande de su vida, entonces volteo la mirada y vio como Pikachu estaba en unas pequeña silla de rueda rodeado de varias Pokemon de las chicas que tenían como dos a tres huevos cada una siendo que con esto Ash cierra los ojos con miedo.

−Si así dejaron a mi gran amigo, creo que a mí me lo partirán varias veces en esta noche de boda −dijo Ash susurrando imaginándose varias cosas pervertidas como sádicas en el cual se ve a sí mismo llorando y pidiendo piedad por su vida, pero recordó las cosas que había pasado y dio un suspiro mirando el cielo con una leve sonrisa −. Pero estoy feliz de que haya paz para todos en este mundo.

−Para ti sí, pero para nosotros no Ash −dijo un Brock que estaba sonrojado como los demás chicos que estaban con disfraces de Mukama francesas dejando así sonrojado a varios asistentes de esta gran boda en donde Pául como Barry estaban mirando con una gota en la cabeza al ver como a Clemont y Cilan no les incomodaba para nada llevar ese tipo de vestimenta siendo que el de pelo morado estaba con una mueca de morado −. No puedo creer que a estos que sin son raros con esos gustos les guste andar con esas ropas de sirvientes.

Entonces en ese momento se escuchó la música de la boda en el cual todos los presentes que estaban en la boda se pusieron de pie como los Pokemon en el cual muchos quedaron con los ojos en blanco al ver la gran fila de mujeres que estaban en ese momento, todas menos Caroline que estaba al lado de su esposo Norman que estaba con celos de lo que había pasado en el pasado con Ash, pero en eso una por una de todas las chicas comenzaron a pasar siendo que cada ceremonia daba como una hora para su finalización siendo que eran como unas sesenta y cinco a setenta chicas en el cual muchos estaban durmiendo por lo aburrido de la ceremonia la cual era muy larga, pero después de mucho en pasar todas las novias como es el caso de Delia con Johanna, todas estaban llorando mucho con lágrimas en los ojos en el cual comenzaron a abrazar como a besar con locura al joven de pelo color azabache que quedo de nuevo aplastado por todas ellas que pudieron cumplir sus sueños de convertirse en la señora Ketchum, aunque ya todas estaban con una cara de perversión sabiendo que en esa Noche el joven entrenador no se iba a salvar y más cuando ya era de nuevo de noche en el lugar de la gran ceremonia de bodas, entonces en eso Cynthia, Diantha, Serena, May, Misty, Anabal, Aria con Dawn empezaron a echar a todos los visitantes como el mismo Oak del lugar y que en eso los chicos como Brock como los demás raros a través de la historia aceptaron eso sabiendo que no podían contra toda ellas, entonces Caroline se despidió con un puchero de su hija que estaba sonriendo de manera triunfadora que le gano al amor de Ash, después de esos hechos nos encontramos en la mansión Ketchum que se estaban escuchando muchos gritos y más de un entrenador de pelo color azabache que estaba sufriendo y siendo dejado seco por cada sesión de trio con sexo de parte de las chicas que estaban dando grandes gritos de te amo como gemidos, llegando hasta el punto de tirar cosas por las ventana en el cual estaban dejando destrozos en el lugar, en eso se sumó un nuevo record como trauma para Ash debido a que el amor de parte de las mujeres de este joven duro cinco días sin parar, siendo que en la mañana del sexto día salió con cuidado de su cuarto debido a que en el suelo estaban todas sin nada de ropa, aunque tapadas con ropa y sabanas en el cual este entrenador Pokemon estaba cojeando mucho y con una mueca de dolor en el cual piso las escaleras llegando a caerse para comenzar a rodar en el suelo hasta llegar al suelo del primer piso estando con tos, pero se logró levantar solo llevando este bóxer y camino un poco para llegar al sofá de su elegante sala en el cual se sentó dando un gran jadeo para poder descansar y teniendo mucho sueño recordó de como un simple viaje de regreso a su pueblo paleta se convirtió en una locura en el cual hubo de todo, lolis, Raros, Bidoofs, maduras como de mucho amor y hasta conocer a legendarios convertirse en chicas como la suerte de Pikachu que ya era padre de muchos huevos Pokemon de todas las Pokemon de las chicas, entonces también recordó como su madre se le confeso y siendo raro debido a que entre las esposas que este ya tenía, su misma madre estaba, entonces comenzó a suspirar un poco sintiéndose muy cansado para comenzar a cerrar los ojos poco a poco para poder dormir y esperar que el con sus esposas puedan vivir muchos tiempo felices como los amigos del entrenador, entonces Ash cerró los ojos quedándose dormidos esperando el mañana que le espera teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin de la Guerra Por Ash.**

 **Autor: Mario Uzumaki.**

" **Uno acepta poco a poco su destino, pero este es feliz con el suyo logrando grandes cosas para poder demostrar que es fuerte con uno"**

 **¿Habra una Guerra Por Ash 2?**

 **¿Este Fic llegara a 500 Comentarios para lograrlo?**

* * *

 **C** hicas del harem hasta ahora…

 **(BONNIE)**

 **(YELLOW)**

 **(MISTY)**

 **(MAY)**

 **(SERENA)**

 **(ANABEL)**

 **(CYNTHIA)**

 **(ANGIE)**

 **(KORRINA)**

 **(IRIS)**

 **(BIANCA)**

 **(MACEY)**

 **(LATIAS)**

 **(MELODY)**

 **(LUCY)**

 **(DAWN)**

 **(DAISY OAK)**

 **(DIANTHA)**

 **(CASEY)**

 **(ZOEY)**

 **(LEAF)**

 **(ALEXIA)**

 **(ELESA)**

 **(ROXIE)**

 **(CRESSELIA)**

 **(VIOLA, VIOLETA)**

 **(LORELEI)**

 **(GEORGIA)**

 **(PENELOPE)**

 **(CLAIR)**

 **(VIOLET)**

 **(LILY)**

 **(DAISY)**

 **(LYRA)**

 **(MARINA)**

 **(GISELLE)**

 **(SKYLA)**

 **(PARIS)**

 **(SHAUNA)**

 **(MAYLENE)**

 **(CANDICE)**

 **(FLANNERY)**

 **(SABRINA)**

 **(ARIA)**

 **(URSULA)**

 **(SALVIA)**

 **(VALERIA)**

 **(GRETA)**

 **(BAYLEEF)**

 **(JASMINE)**

 **(HILDA)**

 **(WHITE)**

 **(JUNIPER)**

 **(JESSICA, POKEMON XY)**

 **(MARS)**

 **(JESSIE)**

 **(PLATINA)**

 **(CAROLINE)**

 **(DELIA)**

 **(JOHANNA)**

 **(GRACE)**

 **(SASUKA)**

 **(ARCEUS)**

 **(SOPHIE)**

 **(COSETTE)**

 **(WHITNEY)**

 **(MANON)**

Los raros:

 **(BROCK)**

 **(GARY)**

 **(CLEMONT)**

 **(LATIOS)**

 **(MAX)**

 **(CILAN)**

 **(TRIP)**

 **(KHOURY)**

 **(STEPHAN)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(RITCHIE)**

 **(PAUL)**

 **(KENNY)**

 **(DREW)**

 **(BARRY)**

 **(CAMERON)**

 **(TOBIAS)**

 **(NORMAN)**

 **(JAMES)**

 **(MEOWTH)**

 **(SYCAMORE)**

 **(ALAN)**


End file.
